The Awakening of a Royal
by SilverDawn2
Summary: AU: Set in their 6th year, an exchange programme is held with another International Academy... And it turns out that she might not be a muggle-born after all! Centered heavily on angels... can you believe Snape is one?
1. The Past and Revelation

Hiya, this is my first attempt on a Harry Potter fanfiction. So be nice and please... PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx!  
  
Also, Harry Potter and co. are properties of J K Rowling and the respective book publishers. So don't sue me!  
  
**The Awakening of a Royal  
Chapter One: The past and revelation  
**  
  


A slight drizzle enshrouded the whole of England that night, fifteen years ago. 

In Hyde Park, London, a young woman staggered slowly across the dense greenery, clutching a big bundle in her hands. Tendrils of ebony black hair hung limply on her forehead, covering a sigil of an eight-pointed star that was imprinted between her brows. Ultramarine eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she continued on, escaping from an unknown evil…

Blood was seeping from five huge gashes at her back, but still, she cradled the bundled tightly, for fear that certain someones would take it away from her… Whispering softly to the bundle, she was worried that she could not get the bundle safely out of harm's way.

::Oh please, sweet Lord! Please don't let him get to her…:: The lady continued to pray, unshed tears threatening to fall as she tried, and failed, to summon her wings for flight.

After quite some time, she finally exhausted all of her strength, and miraculously, she collapsed into a pair of strong arms. Fear held her like a vice, until she heard a feminine voice somewhere above her.

"Are you alright?"

Strangely, the lady no longer felt any rain around her. Apparently, someone, or someones, had sheltered her with an umbrella. The lady was a little disorientated by the fall, and when she was able to focus, she saw a man kneeling down whilst holding her, and a brunette holding an umbrella above her. Both wore jeans and sweatshirts, and both wore worried expressions.

::Muggles!:: The lady realised with relief, and knew that she was safe for now. She was about to utter something, but was cut off by the man, who said urgently, "Rachel, she's bleeding like hell!" he supported her gently, wanting to examine the wounds, but the lady stopped him, mumbling feebly, "please, kind lady, look after her." Pushing the bundle into Rachel's hands, she pleaded, "look after my 'Mione." She closed her eyes, tears finally falling, before she uttered, "I'm so sorry, child…" 

With that, she took her last breath, and laid motionless.

What happened next was beyond the comprehension of the couple. The lady was suddenly surrounded by a pale blue sheen. It was translucent, and it glowed for quite a long while before bursting into a bright light, showering the couple with silvery-blue sparkles. The lady's body was no longer there, and what remained were a locket and a platinum ring with an emerald embedded in the center. The couple went dumbfounded. Yet, they had no time to think for a wail raised from the bundle, attracting their attention.

"Oh my! Benedict, it's a child!" Rachel gasped as she saw an infant girl within the blankets and papers. Benedict tried to stop the child from crying and surprisingly, the child stopped when her little fingers gripped Benedict's index finger. The infant's innocent smile brought soft smiles to the couple's face whilst Benedict started fishing out the papers that were a little crinkled.

            "Hermione XXX, mother: Athena Kadamon, father: Unknown. Born in St. Primalania Hospital, 19th September 1985…" A frown marred his handsome face for a while, before he asked his wife, " Ray, do you wish to keep her?"

            "Can I?" Rachel's brown eyes filled with a hopeful light. This amused Benedict, but he said, " You can. However, it is a very heavy responsibility. You must understand it Rachel." She nodded solemnly, and gave her promise to be a good mother. Hermione's eyes twinkled merrily, making the couple forget about the lady – Athena's – death. There were already tufts of black hair on her small head and there was an eight-pointed star sigil on her forehead. It was fading slowly, but it still flared with an inner light.

            ::Odd…:: Benedict thought as her eyes flared from black… to sapphire blue… and then to a chocolate brown…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fifteen years later…

            By the long coast of the Mediterranean Sea, a huge castle dominated the seaside. It was much larger that Buckingham Palace, or any other chateaus… Er, maybe except for one or two other castles not known to both muggles and wizards. Surrounding the castle were dense forests that looked part evil, part peaceful… a paradox by itself, actually.

            Inside the castle, in one of the rooms, three professors and a student in navy blue robes lined with silver trimmings were looking at a girl lying on the bed. She had a head of long silver hair, framing a pale, heart-shaped face, and a symbol of a cross with an 'x' in its center was flaring on her forehead. The student was by her side, cupping her left hand with both of his, the sign of omega flaring on his head as he prayed fervently to the gods above that the girl would wake up soon.

            "Salazar… What exactly happened?" The head of the Gahedriel house asked his fellow professor and younger brother. Salazar frowned as he tucked a stray strand of black hair to his ear, trying to remember the incident, "I don't know, Sedaris. In transfiguration class, we were supposed to revise animagi transformations, but she suddenly reverted into her silver-haired form, scaring the hell out of my Hazurians. Her eyes went deep violet, and her sigil flared. Then she said something that I didn't understand… I could only make out these words, 'Voldemorte's back. Death-eaters, Dementors' defiance… Uncle Severus… Athena's daughter… Hermione Granger…' After that, she fainted, and," he motioned to the student by the bedside, "Mr Kadamon here came barging in and apparated her here."

            "I apologise for my misbehaviour Professor Snape, but Silverdawn's condition isn't exactly stable. I felt her pain and I know I MUST help her. Gods above, her heart can't _take_ the pressure!" The student, Azrael Kadamon, said tiredly. Worry was evident in his sapphire blue eyes and his lank figure was tensed whilst transferring energy to the girl. His silver hair swayed against an unknown wind that had permeated in the entire room, and his refined features showed signs of lack of sleep.

            The last professor, who had been silent throughout the entire discussion, finally spoke up, "Voldemort has been a threat to the entire European Wizarding World for too long a time. The royal family has been too lenient in handling his matter. I'll talk to father and Mikael soon about this…" He trailed off, light purple eyes staring at the girl – Silverdawn – before saying, "I swear, should he or any of his faithful followers enter hell, I'll make them understand what is the meaning of pain and agony." His eyes glinted with unconcealed rage as a sigil of a warped shape cross materialized on his forehead.

            The other two professors shuddered, knowing how ruthless he could get when he was infuriated. Although the Snapes were much older than him, they did not possess even half of his power. The aura of power and authority emanated from him like a cloak, and whilst livid with anger, he still looked darkly attractive with his long hair tied at the nape of his neck, sharp features and cool demeanour. For under those handsome features and the usual heaven-may-care-but-I-don't attitude, he could be ten times more dangerous than Voldemort if he chose to. After all, he _IS_ the heir to the throne of hell…

            "Calm down Lucifer. I am trying to do something about it too. Moreover, the foreign exchange student programme is about to commence next season. We can use it as a device to understand what exactly is going on, before sending a formal proposal to the International Confederation." An elderly man entered the infirmary, addressing to the young but _VERY _competent professor, Lucifer Kadamon, before asking Azrael, "How is her condition?"

            Azrael looked up to see compassionate quicksilver grey eyes looking at Silverdawn. "Professor Haldorne, it seems as if her spirit is still resting in Atzulith, healing, but I'm not sure how long she'll take to come back. It might take a few minutes, or it might take a few months… it depends on herself actually." Azrael replied, as he yelled at the top of his voice (in his mind) for his twin to come around.

            "Oh dear, I needed to talk to the both of you about the exchange programme… Albus has given his approval and we're letting forty students and two professors go. You will be student liaison for the programme." The Headmaster said, raking a hand over his long, white hair. He took a look at Azrael, and added, "Child, have some rest. You look awful." The latter smiled, but shook his head, saying, "Nah, I'll wait until she's awake… And after that, I have a meeting with the prefects of all the four houses for the briefing of the upcoming Yule Ball…"

            Lucifer looked at his youngest brother, his anger temporarily forgotten, and he laid his hand on Azrael's forehead, asking, "How long have you last slept?" His question was like a command that Azrael must comply, and he said, "Erm, about a week ago… give or take a few days."

            All four professors looked shocked and everyone was about to order him to sleep when the Headmaster cut them off in a tone that brooked no objections, "Mr Kadamon, after Ms Kadamon is awake, you'll take a day off from school and do nothing but sleep. Is that understood?" Azrael nodded, knowing an order when he heard one. Meekly, he replied, "Yes, Headmaster."

            "Good, then I'll give you all the notes you'd require for exchange, and you'll look through…"

            The Headmaster trailed off when he heard a soft, serene voice which spoke in a very odd language, "Kiretusa Hermione, gumetisou rimyqueste non Hogwarts… Athena wo metiqosterque cerishumean…" It was by Silverdawn, and after finishing it, a bright light enshrouded her, and after that, she was back to her usual form. Replacing her silver hair was long raven-black tresses that were slight curled at the ends, and her violet eyes were now bright silver.

Professor Kadamon and Azrael were shocked by her revelation, whilst the other three professors were puzzled. The Headmaster was the first one to recover and he muttered to himself, "Now this is a language that I have never head before…"

Professor Kadamon got over his shock too, and replied in a mild tone, "Indeed. After all, it is the language of the angels, the native tongue of my mother." Salazar's ears perked at this, and asked, "What did she mean?" Sedaris pondered at the names… whilst Azrael replied, "Another prophetic dream. 'The only child of Athena is awakening at Hogwarts…' " 

            "Athena's _child_!?!" Sedaris asked, his mind drifting back to the beautiful lady who had captured the heart of his brother, but had ruthlessly broken it into pieces by running away.

            "Yes," a weak voice sounded from the bed, and as Azrael finally breathed a sign of relief, Silverdawn continued, "it's her sixteenth birthday this year…"

            Realisation dawned into the two Kadamon brothers, as they both thought of the transformations each of them underwent during their sixteenth birthday.

::If that child is a girl, and is the daughter of Athena,:: The brothers looked at Silverdawn, remembering that the change that occurred to her was the worst amongst all of the Kadamon children.

::then the change would be darn drastic…:: Both of them groaned, and whispered in unison,

"Holy heavens."

"Holy hell."

These words left the three professors dumbfounded, and Silverdawn just sighed, looking out of the window into the deep blue sky…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. The Meeting on the Train

SilverDawn 

**The Awakening of a Royal**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting on the Train**

Harry Potter and co. are properties of J K Rowling and the respective book publishers. So don't sue me! Jeez, how I wish I really do own them!!!  
  


About two months later…

            "Hey Harry!" A feminine voice came from behind him, as he turned and found Hermione Granger running towards him and Ron. Her face was flushed red from the short sprint and was grinning from ear to ear as she finally stopped in front of them.

            "Yo Herm, why are you in such a hurry?" Harry asked curiously as Ron helped her throw her luggage into the cabin of the train. After thanking Ron for his help, she replied, "I heard from the Head Girl that the United World Institute of Magic is having an exchange programme this school year!"

            "United World Institute of Magic! Wicked!" Ron whistled as he heard this revelation, but Harry remained puzzled, his emerald green eyes flickering uncertainly. "Huh?" he asked, and Hermione said, "honestly, don't you read?" Ron smirked at this, but helped explain, "The United World Institute of Magic is the most prestigious college of magic. It is rumoured that the 4 founders of our school had graduated from there!"

            "Oh." Harry replied without much interest, and continued to read his book of Quidditch Throughout the Ages. He was reading the chapter on how the Snitch evolved into such an intricate one, and was pretty engrossed with the details the book gave. The last summer, he had managed to sneak out of the house when the Dursleys had gone on a month-long vacation, leaving himself (for once) alone at home with only Mrs. Figg to look out for him trice a week. He had gone to the neighborhood library to look at some stuff, and realised that there was a section that only wizards could see. The librarian had been a witch, and was kind enough to let him borrow eight books at a time to read. 

He read all sorts of books of all categories, from International Politics to Simple Cookery, and found that books were pretty enriching. Thus, he had tried simple cooking (without magic) at home, and managed to outdo even Aunt Petunia's food. Over the holidays, he had matured, in both looks and behaviour. Now, he was of about the same height as Ron, and no longer the scrawny kid that his cousin dared to taunt at. He had filled out quite well, as did Hermione…

Her hair was starting to straighten out, and once in a while, she noticed that her eyes turned blue instead of brown. She had also grown taller, and her figure was starting to show. During the holidays, she had gotten looks from young muggle boys when she went out to shop for stuff…

            Ron had also grown into his tall height. The hair was still rather red, and he wasn't really tan, but he had filled out, and did not look like 'stork-man' anymore. At least he was well-muscled rather than being far too thin, which wasn't bad at all.

            About an hour later, Hermione remembered that they have a prefect's meeting, and pushed the boys to the first compartment, where they were briefed about the new passwords and miscellaneous stuff. When they went back to their compartment, they were surprised that there was a boy and a girl sleeping on the seats. The boy had a crop of silver hair that was neatly trimmed and parted in the center, and sleeping on his shoulder was a girl who had a head of black hair that reached her waist. She looked rather pale and was sleeping very soundly, with the boy's hand protectively placed around her waist. They looked like a portrait, but strangely enough, they were in navy-blue robes lined with silver trimmings, not the black robes that the Hogwarts student wore. 

            "Odd…" Ron mumbled, but this aroused the boy from his sleep and he rubbed his eyes before looking at the trio. On realising that he had dozed off, he quickly apologised to the trio, "I'm sorry for taking your seats, but we were supposed to meet the head prefects in the first compartment. However, they were having a meeting, so we sat here to wait. I just never realised that we would fall asleep…" He glanced at his partner, who was still sleeping soundly, and whispered, "Wake up, honey."

            The girl stirred, and slowly opened her eyes, whispering, "Mikael had just sent Shadownight as a messenger…" Her eyes were an odd shade of light purple, but turned silver very soon. She groaned from a stiff back, and on realising that there were three strangers in the same compartment, she blushed and said, "I'm sorry. Were these your seats?"

            Her beauty stunned Harry and Ron, and Hermione grimaced, saying, "Yeah… the prefects' meeting is finished. You can go in now. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and these are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." The boy eyed her and said, "You are Hermione???" The girl nudged his side, and said, "Hi. I'm Silverdawn and he's Azrael."

            "Interesting names… Azrael… isn't that the name of the angel of death?" Hermione wondered, and blushed when she found out that she had said it aloud. Azrael just smiled, and joked, "My family have very fascinating names… I have brothers who are named Mikael and Lucifer."

            "Oh! Are they twins?" Hermione asked excitedly. She was curious about the way their family chose their names, and was answered by Silverdawn, who said in a teasing tone, "I see you know a lot about angelology. Yes, they are twins. One dark, one bright. Hey, maybe one day, we can smuggle her to Atzulith or Assiah, can we, Riley?"

            "Maybe yes, maybe no. You decide. Moreover, you are the one taking over, not me." Azrael replied, a soft smile on his lips. He saw Harry and Ron looking out of sorts, and helped to explain, "Atzulith and Assiah are two dimensions of the World of Angels. Some of the people in the Wizarding world have been allowed inside before. But we usually try to smuggle our friends there time and again during the holidays."

            "Oh." The two boys said in unison. They had wanted to ask more about the dimensions, but a tall man in a black cloak entered the compartment. His silver hair was tied up by a piece of black velvet, and he looked like an older version of Azrael, except for his eyes, which was amethyst purple instead of sapphire blue. Also, he looked darkly attractive in comparison to Azrael's decently handsome look. Hermione took a glance at him, and said aloud, "Let me guess, this is Lucifer?"

            The man looked mildly surprised, arching an aristocratic brow as he looked at the girl who had spoken her name. Silverdawn and Azrael chuckled at his look, and answered unanimously, "Bingo!" this earned laughter from Ron and Harry, but was quickly silenced by Lucifer's glare.

            "Azrael, Silver, I've talked to the Head Boy and Head Girl on your behalves, and am told by Professor Dumbledore to get both of you to the castle before the others arrive." On hearing this, the two students hurriedly straightened their robes and shook hands with the trio. 

            "It's nice meeting all of you. We'll see you in Hogwarts."  Silverdawn said when she shook Hermione's hand.

            "Yea, I hope to enter the same House as you people. Until then, Ciao!" Azrael added with a cheeky grin.

            With that, the trio closed their eyes and dissolved into nothingness.

            "Oh my! Was that apparating?" Ron asked in wonder. Harry also looked astonished but Hermione looked puzzled, "No… I thought you are required to wave your wand or something. They just closed their eyes and were gone. Now _this_ is very weird…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Hogwarts Castle,

Professor Dumbledore's office

            Lucifer, Azrael and Silverdawn sat comfortably on the plush, velvet sofas as they awaited Professor Dumbledore's arrival. Lucifer and Azrael were talking about the forms of spells they could use to ward off busybodies who were bound to come looking for them in Hogwarts. It was then did the phoenix Fawkes fly over and perch onto Silverdawn's shoulder, knowing that this girl was the guardian of mystic creatures. It lightly pecked the girl's cheek as a sign of acceptance and this earned soft caresses from her. Cooing contentedly, Fawkes relaxed and spoke in its language to Silverdawn, knowing that she would understand, "It is always a pleasure to meet the children of Adam and Israfil. Especially you child, the one to inherit the kingdom."

            Silverdawn smiled at this, for from the deep tenor of the phoenix's voice, she knew that it was he, and he was only about 20 odd years old. She replied in the same series of odd language, one that is even weirder than the language of the angels, "Thank you for that compliment. Perhaps one of these days, I could get you to change to your human form and I'll treat you to a cup of tea at the nearby village."

            "Maybe yes, maybe no. We'll see about that. Perhaps I could get you to change into my form, then I'll show you around the whole of Hogwarts, and mayhaps we'll catch some people with their pants down while exploring… literally speaking of course." The phoenix's eyes twinkled with good humour and Silverdawn chuckled, knowing full well that it would be more likely for her to change than him. She reverted back to the usual form of English, "I'll consider about it… wonder what God-father would say if he hears this…"

            "And what exactly did Fawkes say, my child?" Dumbledore asked, walking into room in a leisurely manner. He had been watching Silverdawn talk to the phoenix, and was pretty curious about what the phoenix had said. Apparently, Silverdawn had not noticed him, for she had jumped when she saw the elderly man.

            "Uncle Albus! I didn't hear you enter!" Silverdawn sputtered. Azrael and Lucifer just laughed at this, for it was seldom to see their usually oh-so-self-composed sister get jumpy. Lucifer said wryly, "Silver, he had been there for about five minutes."

            "Oops, sorry." She replied in embarrass, but recovered easily and got up to hug the elderly man, who returned it with equal enthusiasm. His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he continued, "Child, I see you have grown prettier by the years. Wonder who will be the lucky man who eventually marries you." This caused Silverdawn to blush hard, but commented, "that is if he can get acknowledged by Lucifer first…" Dumbledore chuckled at this, for he knew how protective Lucifer was of his only sister. The latter scowled, brows knitting together, but silently agreed with his sister's thinking, for he had scared plenty of students who wanted to date Silverdawn in UWIM. Finally, he started,

            "Uncle Albus, we are not here to comment on our lives, can you give me as much information about Hermione Granger as you can? I need to confirm something." This brought the twins to be serious and Dumbledore that trouble was brewing somewhere that he knew not of. 

            "May I know what this is all about?" he asked apprehensively. Ms Granger was a delightfully intelligent lady, and he wished to help out should anything happen. Azrael asked, "She's turning 16 this year, isn't she?"

            "Yes, but I don't see the link…" Dumbledore replied, bewildered.

            "Uncle, she might be a relative of ours, and the descendants of our family - even if she has only a little Kadamon blood – experience changes in both maturity and physical features during our 16th birthday." Silverdawn said quietly. The wizened man knew of the change, and his cheery face were sombre, for he thought back to Silverdawn's transformation, which had been the most drastic, and what responsibilities had been put onto her shoulders after that… a cold shiver went down his spine as he remembered those heart wrenching sobs and bloodcurdling screams. It would have been very frightening if it came out from an ordinary human being, but imagine it coming from a soft-spoken, utterly composed girl who had _never_ – until then – raised her voice to scold anyone…

It had required all four guardians to keep her from unleashing all her powers, and Azrael was no better. He had experience the same agony, but at a lower degree. Still, he was the twin of Silverdawn, so the combined pain they experienced was enough to warrant more that 30 bouts of simultaneous hits of the Cruciatus curse. Their bodies had given off a huge amount of energy and light, causing the fallen leaves and dying trees to recover miraculously and flowers blooming during the autumn season. The muggle world had also experienced bright light in the middle of the night, something that up till now was still a mystery to the astronomers and meteorologists.

The aftermath had also been terrifying: the summer chateau of the Angelic family in Assiah had been levelled to the ground with no rubble or debris. It was as if the chateau was _never_ there, but the angels knew better: the combined powers of the twins disintegrated everything, including the Portal doors that were created by old, ancient magic. The only relief was that her father had put the people who had come to celebrate their birthday, and every other living with three miles of the chateau's radius in individual protective domes, thus no death or injuries occurred.

"Silver, how close a relative is she to you?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, meeting worried silver eyes that had turned a little blue…

            "She might be Athena's child, Uncle… making her my immediate cousin." The answer was blunt and direct to the point, and Dumbledore's eyes went very dark, "Oh dear…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter...  
  


Bleah... I have a feeling this is gonna go on for quite a long while. I've got the next few chapters in my head, but afterwards... i wonder how will I continue!  
  


As usual, reviews and flames accepted cos this is my first fic and i wish to learn how to make it better.  
Thanx!


	3. The entrance, sorting and a small surpri...

**The Awakening of a Royal**

**  
SilverDawn**  
**Chapter 3: The entrance, sorting and a small surprise  
  
**

  
The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in...  
  


After talking to Professor Dumbledore about the main problem in the their heads, the meeting continued on the breaks when the United World Institute of Magic students are required to go back to UWIM for classes. The time slots and subject combinations were compromised, and the twins finally excused themselves to brief the UWIM students. Lucifer did not follow them, giving the reason that the International Parliament was having a convention that both Mikael and he must attend to.  
  
            The twins understood his reluctance at going but said nothing for he was already in a rather foul mood at being forced to attend a meeting that would last for at least seven hours, or worse, through the whole night. They shuddered at the thought of having to attend such meeting after the age of eighteen and quickly got those thoughts out of their heads.  
  
            Fawkes led them to the waiting room near the entrance of the dining hall, and was about to fly off when Silverdawn said, "Fawkes, thanks, and remember what I had asked about."  
  
            The phoenix gave a silvery cooing sound, and replied, "I'll think about it if you thought about mine."  
  
            "Deal." Silverdawn smiled and Azrael, who also understood their conversation, chuckled at it. Soon, the phoenix left and they entered the room, bracing themselves for a commotion in the room...  
  


…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  


  
            As predicted, the entire room was rowdy, with music blaring from some illegal music player whilst everyone was dancing to their hearts' content. Azrael's face turned stormy at the riotous group of people in the center and noticed a few of his friends...  
  
            The students saw the duo, and immediately, someone turned off the music and everyone quietened down before Azrael got mad... Silverdawn motioned for everyone to gather as Azrael tried to calm down and speak, "In a moment, all of you will be sorted into different houses, thus, do not be surprised if there are some exceptional changes." His blue eyes twinkled with an unholy light, as did Silverdawn's but no one saw it. He gestured to Silverdawn, who continued, "Professor Kadamon and Professor Salazar would be with us, but the former has gone off for an International Convention whilst the latter has not arrived yet. They'll both reach here tomorrow evening at the latest. Therefore, I wish for full cooperation," she eyed a girl with soft brown hair and light green eyes and a boy who had a crop of black hair with rich blue highlights and golden eyes, "especially from those in the Court of Twelve…" with this, the entire company erupted into laughter and the atmosphere relaxed.  
  
            "Remember, this is Britain, not United World, I expect all of you to restrain from doing advanced magic or those illegal in this area. Understood?" Silverdawn said in a stern manner, earning nods from the students. Satisfied, she asked them to prepare for the Feast and added, "Headmaster Dumbledore has kindly set up a common room for our exclusive use. All of you will be showed there tonight after the feast and it will also be the portal back to San Marie Village. Also, you are excused from classes today. However, those with Muggle Politics, International Union Studies, Swordsmanship and Divination are to head back to College by 11 Post Meridian tomorrow. Professor Kadamon has seen to it that the Headmaster knows. Now, get ready."  
  
            On Azrael's nod, the duo closed their eyes, and the robes turned into muggle Elizabethan-era clothes. Silverdawn had on a blood red spaghetti strapped gown that was lined with silver tissue cloth and a silver-colored phoenix flew around on the folds of the dress. Azrael had on a velvet green tuxedo with a cloak that reached his legs. It was decked with silver, with medals on the breast pocket and a sword adorned with jewels strapped to his side. The most interesting feature of the whole outfit was that there was a dragon whose scales had different colors when exposed to light flying on the cloak.  
  


Hand in hand, they walked out of the room, leading the other students into the main hall.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  


Meanwhile, the Sorting Hat had just finished sorting the first years into their respective houses. It was about to be taken away by Professor McGonagall when Dumbledore stopped her, leaving many students puzzle. He cleared his throat, and spoke in a jovial tone, "Students, the United World Institute of Magic has sent 40 students and 2 professors to our school for a friendly exchange programme. Please give them your warmest welcome when they enter, and they will be sorted before the feast starts."  
  
            With that, the doors opened, and students in navy blue and midnight blue robes entered into the hall. In front of them were Azrael and Silverdawn, who bowed and curtsied when they reached the front. Murmurs rose from the head table, where many professors glanced from Azrael to Silverdawn whereas the ghosts of both genders bowed or curtsied to the duo in utmost respect. To the surprise of all students and professors alike, the Bloody Baron stood up from his seat and bowed respectfully to the couple.  
  
            Knowing of the scene they are causing, Azrael slightly raised his hand and nodded to the ghosts, who, only then, rose from their bows and curtsies. This amused Dumbledore very much, but he did not interfere with the ghosts' way of treating them. Azrael cleared his throat, and spoke, "Headmaster, professors, I'm the student liaison of this exchange, Azrael Kadamon, and this is my assistant, Silverdawn Langford." This brought gasps to practically everyone, and Hermione understood the implication,   
  


"Merlin! He's the prince of the Universal Royal Family!"  
  
            "_Huh_?" Harry inquired, but wasn't given a reply.  
  
            "The scroll of names is with me, sir. Can we commence?" Azrael asked politely. Dumbledore nodded, and Silverdawn continued, "The names will be announced, followed by their year, and their division in the college: Honors or Masters. The year equivalences are as follows, 8th year - 4th year, 9th year - 5th year, 10th year - 6th year, 11th year - 7th year." Silverdawn handed the authority back over to Azrael, who muttered something in Old Latin, which caused a parchment to materialize in his hand. Silverdawn touched her wand to his throat, and whispered; "Forte cinsovio" and Azrael's voice gradually became louder.  
  
            "AQUAVOCE, TRISTAN; TENTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            A student in navy-blue robes lined with silver and black came forth and put on the hat.  
  
            ::Hmm… United Institute eh? I believe that the hat, which my former headmaster had created, is still there?::  
  
            ::Yes, sorting hat of Hogwarts. It is still there, in Headmaster Haldorne's room.::  
  
            ::I trust its judgment… so, what house were you sorted in?::  
  
            ::Gahedriel::  
  
            ::Ahh, then better be GRYFFINDOR!::  
  
            "AVAMENT, MARIE; NINTH YEAR; UNITED HONORS!"  
  
            "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
            "BOSSOVIA, LEONARD; EIGHTH YEAR; UNITED HONORS!"  
  
            "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
            "CARLTON, CELESTINE; EIGTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
            "DIAMANDO, FRANCIS; NINTH YEAR; UNITED HONORS!"  
  
            "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
            The list went on, until it reached…  
  
            "ROMANOV, NIKOLAI; TENTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
            "SNAPE, LAWRENCE; ELEVENTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            This brought the attention of all the students and teachers alike, as a boy with a crop of wavy black hair with blue highlights stepped onto the platform and put the hat on. His gold eyes twinkling with mischief as the hat shouted, "GRIFFIN…err… HUFFLE…no… RAV…_yikes_! SLYTHERIN!"  
  
            This brought a little confusion to all the Hogwarts students but the UWIM students broke into peals of laughter. Lawrence walked to the Slytherin table, but was given glares by both Azrael and Silverdawn before sitting down. He saluted to the both of them, and started talking to Nikolai, who was seated beside him. The names continued rolling…  
  
            "TUDOR, BRENDON; EIGTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
            "TAKIZAWA, HIDEAKI; ELEVENTH YEAR; UNITED HONORS!"  
  
            "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
            "TANG SI MUO; ELEVENTH YEAR; UNITED HONORS!"  
  
            "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
            "WALTERS; LYNETTE; EIGHTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
            "WINDSOR, FAITH; NINTHTH YEAR; UNITED HONORS!"  
  
            "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
            "YAMIKAMI, ASHTEROTH; TENTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
            Finally, only two were left - Azrael and Silverdawn. They exchanged a mischievous look, before Azrael started,  
  
            "LANGFORD, SILVERDAWN; TENTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            Loud applause came from all the United Institute students, especially from the Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Silverdawn put on the hat, and saw a human image sitting on a high-backed chair in a cozy room, by the fire…  
  
            ::Hmm, why do I have a feeling that this is not your surname?::  
  
            ::Because it isn't, Godric's hat::  
  
            ::I see, you are the youngest descendent of the Kadamon family, aren't you?::  
  
            ::Yes, I am.::  
  
            ::Then I am unable to sort you by my own… where do you wish to go, child of Adam and Israfil?::  
  
            ::I am from Gahedriel, but I wish to enter Slytherin.::  
  
            ::Are you sure that this is wise?::  
  
            ::I'm sure, trust me.::  
  
            ::Ah then, I'll give you your preference… so let it be…::  
  
            "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
            Applause rang throughout the Slytherin table, but all the UWIM students went quiet.  
  
            "Huh?" Was what was in everyone's mind. Silverdawn had been in the Gahedriel house, and it was very extreme to be transferred from Gahedriel to Slytherin. Meanwhile, Silverdawn took away the spell from Azrael, and shouted,  
  
            "KADAMON, AZRAEL; TENTH YEAR; UNITED MASTERS!"  
  
            ::You are the twin of Silverdawn, isn't it? Which house were you in???::  
  
            ::Sevosia::  
  
            ::Ah, Slytherin... Now don't tell me that you want to enter Gryffindor.::  
  
            ::In a matter or speaking, yes.::  
  
            "_WHAT THE HECK???_" the Sorting Hat screamed to the entire hall, leaving everyone speechless. Azrael and Silverdawn grinned, and Silverdawn entered their conversation via mindspeech,  
  
            ::Hey, any problem?:: Silverdawn's voice echoed in the two individual's minds.  
  
            ::What are you two up to?:: The sorting hat asked.  
  
            ::Nothing:: They chorused.  
  
            When the hat went silent for a while, Silverdawn mindspoke,  
  
            ::Aww, c'mon. Wouldn't it be interesting?::  
  
            ::I can never predict what the Kadamons do…:: The Hat grumbled.  
  
            ::Ah, but that's the fun part, Hendric.:: Azrael added.  
  
            ::How did you know my name? Holy cow, I had better get the two of you out of the Sorting before all of my secrets are out!::  
  
            "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
            Azrael took off his hat and walked to where Silverdawn was waiting. They both mindspoke to the hat at the same time, ::Thanks, Hendric!::  
  
            ::Welcome.::  
  
            The twins faced each other, and Azrael escorted Silverdawn to the Slytherin table before approaching the Gryffindor table, where he was bombarded by questions from his fellow UWIM friends after Dumbledore announced that the feast has started.  
  
            "What the hell did you guys do?" Tristan asked, as Faith and Celestine looked on curiously.  
  
            "Oh, nothing much… just changing our houses…"  
  
            "_What!!!_" the others screamed, and Azrael laughed at their expressions.  
  
            "Hey, you guys look as if I'm so evil!"  
  
            "Sigh… now I'll need to go to the Slytherin house to find Silver." Amber Elios said melodramatically, as her light green eyes twinkled playfully. Azrael gave a deep laugh, causing females to take the chance to look at him, as he continued, "Wait till you see my brother and Professor Snape's reaction!"  
  
            At this, everyone thought of their professors' reactions, and laughed. Harry, Hermione and Ron had also entered the conversation, and soon, the group was talking about animagi transformations, and the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade in two weeks time.  
  
            Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Silverdawn was also bombarded by questions from her friends who were in Slytherin.  
  
            "What in heaven made you _do_ this? A loosened nerve?" Lawrence demanded, looking a lot like his father, Sedaris Snape.  
  
            "My idiocy." Silverdawn replied with a serious face, and the others all erupted into laughter.  
  
            "Honestly, Law, I did it to stay with you! Don't tell me you don't want me…" she blinked her eyes as if to keep the 'tears' that were 'swimming' in her eyes to stop falling. Her look of utter desolation (faked of course) made Lawrence groaned whilst the other UWIM students all clutched their stomachs and were laughing so hard.  
  
            "All right, I give up. What do you want me to do?"  
  
            "Oh, nothing much, just wave a white flag in the air." Silverdawn answered sweetly whilst the latter tousled her hair in an affectionate manner, causing several girls to look on in envy.  
  
            "I always lose when fighting with you, now don't I?" he asked in an acquiescent manner. Silverdawn nodded, her eyes lighting up as she knew that she had won again. With that, Lawrence transfigured a grape into a large white flag as Silverdawn gave a very innocent smile, one that Lawrence, and any other living male, could not resist. He magicked the flag to wave in the air, proclaiming in a resigned manner, "I, Lawrence Snape, solemnly vow to my 'one-and-only-love', Silverdawn Langford, that I surrender!"  
  
            The entire Slytherin table, who had heard this exchange, bowled over in laughter, and the UWIM students doubled up in mirth at the part of 'one-and-only-love', for a year ago, Lawrence had so-called professed his 'one-and-only-love' to Silverdawn (even though it was just for fun), and sealed it with a deep, fiery kiss in the dining hall of UWIM during dinner, in front of everyone. Of course, it had been a prank concocted by the Court of Twelve, and they carried it out as if it was real, earning hoots and whistles, and many "Go Lawrence!!!" They ended giving everyone theatrical bows and exaggerated curtsies before being chased to the bell-tower of the UWIM castle by Professor Kadamon and his father, Monsieur Professor Snape.  
  
            When the laughter finally abated, Lawrence grumbled in ancient Latin, "And to think that I could finally have some peace for at least a term…"  
  
            "You should have known that you can never get any peace whilst being a member of the Court of Twelve, Law." Si Muo chided in German, and Ashteroth added (in Chinese), "I agree, especially with the fact that our dear princess is in the same house as us. You can expect to live in hell." With that, the UWIM students laughed again. The other students in the Slytherin house did not understand what they were saying due to the vast languages they spoke, but one did, and he snickered quietly, thinking that no one would notice. Still, Silverdawn detected it and said (in Spanish), "Ah, I see that there is at least one student here who is multi-lingual." All the UWIM students turned in the direction of the boy, who, for once, wasn't scowling. Instead, his eyes was twinkling with unhidden amusement, but quickly smothered it down when he noticed all the UWIM students looking at him. ::Oh, shit.:: he thought when he saw that Lawrence had realized who he was.  
  
            "Draco!" all the UWIM students (save Silverdawn) gasped and was quickly cut off by the platinum-blond haired boy (who spoke in Greek), "I'll talk about this to you guys later. Still, I'm glad to see all of you, especially you, Law. Then again, I don't think that I've seen Ms. Langford before…"  
  
            "That's because she came the year when you left." Ashteroth pointed out in Japanese. Silverdawn looked at Draco curiously, and was surprised to see a pearly white aura surrounding him. Most of the people in the Slytherin house had a sickly green aura. Thus, it was pretty rare to find a soul with such a pure aura…  
  
            "Hello, I'm Silverdawn Langford." Silverdawn said cordially, and waved her hand.  
  
            "Draco Malfoy, 6th year in Slytherin."  
  
            "Huh? I thought you were supposed to a 7th year Gryffindor now???" Lawrence asked in Czech, baffled.  
  
            "I have my reasons… and Lawrence, you had better dig in if you don't wish to go hungry in the evening. The feast is about to end soon." Draco grinned, and continued eating the baked potatoes on his plate. Lawrence hurriedly ate the food and Silverdawn said, "Draco, would you like to go to the UWIM common room with us later? We are meeting up there, and you could go check out your friends." Surprised by the invitation, Draco shook his head, and answered, "Thanks, but I'll go at a later date. I don't think I can deal with all the questions they have for me, especially from Amber and Tristan…" Silverdawn understood, and did not force him to go.  
  
            Soon, the feast ended, and the UWIM students went the UWIM designated common room for a debriefing before going back to their different house dormitories.  
  


Only a few Gahedriels and Sevosias stayed, as they had decided to discuss about a certain Slytherin student. They had decorated the common room to their tastes, and all of them were sitting on soft, velvet couches by the fire, save Silverdawn, who was by the grand piano, which was situated there for her personal purposes. She started playing several soothing pieces of music whilst the others started talking.  
  
            "You mean Draco is here?" Amber inquired when Lawrence had filled them in.  
  
            "Yeah, but he's in Slytherin…" Nikolai murmured softly, wondering what had happened to the formerly good-humored boy, who had now seemed so distant and full of hate. Those pale eyes were no longer twinkling merrily - it looked glacial, and remote. The only time when it had returned to its former likeness was when he heard their conversation. After that, during the rest of the feast, it looked so cold, it could freeze people to death…  
  
            "I thought that he is supposed to be in Durmstrang. Lucius told us that he was there…" Tristan trailed off, elegant chestnut brows contorting into a frown as if contemplating something, " His father was never supportive of him staying in United. What did he do to our Dragon?"  
  
            "I wish I knew…" Lawrence sighed, "it was a pity that he got transferred… we," he nodded to Amber, "kinda missed his pranks and teaming up to trick the professors, especially Madame Soliel…"  
  
            "I agree. The top boy in the level… always has a way to get away with everything with that innocent sweet smile. You'd think that he's an angel, like someone _there_…" Ashteroth said, eyeing Silverdawn as the latter finished one last piece and went to the couch occupied by Azrael, who had been silent the whole while, listening intently to their conversation.  
  
            "There must be a reason to be transferred into Slytherin, but if he doesn't want to talk about it, don't force him." Azrael finally spoke up, his blue eyes serious. Everyone nodded, and Silverdawn said in a quiet voice, "His aura is pure white, a very seldom color… Azrael, even some of the gryffindors don't have this color…"  
  


At this, all of them stared at the black-haired girl, whose hair slowly reverted back to pure silver, and her silver eyes turned dark purple, as she said in a tone that was almost surreal, of pure water, "_The silver-haired angel, along with the boy-who-lived, will defeat Voldemort, with the assistance of the daughter of the Seer…_"  
  
            She closed her eyes and transported all of them into a totally new room, before collapsing into her twin's arms.  
  
            "This is…" Azrael trailed off, recognizing the large family portrait that was above the fireplace, "the rooms that were allocated to us."  
  
            "Huh?" Hideaki questioned, for this lounge that they were in was too grand to be a normal student's room. Azrael motioned for them to wait a while as he placed Silverdawn in a large but comfortable rabbit-fur rug that was in front of the fireplace. She had gave in to the overwhelming need to sleep, and curled up in the rug, rubbing her face in the soft fur, a contented smile on her face.  
  
            "This is the suite that my family uses when we come here for visits. Professor Dumbledore had allowed Silver and I to use it whenever we can. A privilege that we shouldn't have. But… well, since he allowed it, we might as well use this as a gathering place. No mere student can enter this place. The scans and spells that protect this place only allow certain friends of the family to come in. As Silver has teleported you guys in here, all of you are on the 'approved' list. Still, I had better get all of you back to your dorms before curfew time."  
  
            The silver-haired boy then led the six of them to a room full of paintings, and pointed to two portraits - one of a golden haired man with midnight blue eyes, clad in a scarlet and gold robe, and another of a black haired man that had his long hair tied loosely, whose emerald green eyes looked up from the book that he was so engrossed in to give a quick nod to Azrael before going back to the book again.  
  
"Godric's portrait is connected to the common room of Gryffindor, and Salazar's portrait is connected to the common room of Slytherin. You can get back to the rooms easier this way. Also, you can enter into this suite through the portraits. A warning though, don't try to break into the private bedrooms without the approval of the owner. You'll get into nasty hexes, ones that even the devils fear. The dens, lounges, and other rooms can be used freely. Plus, you guys will have private rooms in this area." The six of them looked surprised, and Lawrence asked, "This whole suite is so big???"  
  
            Azrael nodded, explaining, "This suite is actually a part of the castle that is unknown to the general populous. It comprises of at least seven levels, and a basement for potions, _plus_, several levels of dungeons… for whatever usage, I'm not entirely sure." Tristan's eyes went wide at this explanation, and Hideaki just openly gaped at Azrael. The others had similar reactions too, but understood the reason of the privilege.  
  
            "Professor Kadamon is going to stay here too, wouldn't he?" Ashteroth asked, and received a nod from Azrael.  
  
            "Most likely yes. Professor Snape might be staying here too. It depends though. Still, you guys had better get back. I'll bring Silver to the Slytherin common room very soon. So Judgement, wait up for a while, kay?" Lawrence nodded, and Azrael continued, "Court of Twelve, dismissed."  
  
            Everyone bowed, and walked to the respective portraits. Azrael in turn went back to the lounge to fetch Silverdawn. He transformed her into the form that the Hogwarts students were familiar of, and whispered lovingly, "Yo, sis… I'm getting you back to bed." The black-haired girl nodded sleepily, tried to walk, but ended up being carried by her brother to the portrait, and into the Slytherin room.  
  
            The Slytherin common room was decked in green velvet couches and decorated with silver drapes. It was rather chilly (due to the dungeon where they were situated), and a little gloomy. Only two persons were there, by the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate - Lawrence and Draco. When Azrael stepped into the room, the duo got up and helped him carry Silverdawn to her room that was occupied by the other 6th year students (four of them). After that, Azrael rested in one of the couches, and was handed a cup of hot chocolate by Draco.  
  
            "Thanks." Azrael said, "By the way, I'm Azrael Kadamon." Draco smiled, a smile devoid of malice or sarcasm.  
  
            "Draco Malfoy. You are Professor Lucifer's brother?" Draco asked the silver-haired boy curiously. Azrael smiled wryly, "it's pretty obvious now, isn't it?" With that, Draco laughed, and continued, "Well, seeing that you have the same type of demeanor, I'd say that it's FAR too obvious. He's a nice teacher, though…"  
  
            "I know of a lot of people who would disagree, Dragon. Some call him the Devil Incarnate." Lawrence said in an amused tone.  
  
            "True… Self-defense and Dueling classes ARE rather strict. But it's fun." Draco replied, and Azrael agreed very much.  
  
            "A small tit bit for you, my brother and Professor Salazar Snape are the professors that are invited here for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dueling." Azrael continued, and Draco sputtered out the hot chocolate that he had been sipping.  
  
            "Professor Kadamon and Professor Snape are here?" his pale eyes lighted up, and the two UWIM students wondered what was going on. It was only later when he explained, "Wait till the students hear it. Another Professor Snape in Hogwarts!"  
  


As the duo knew, Professor Severus Snape wasn't exactly friendly to many people, so the students might think that the other Professor Snape would be the same. Man, were they in for a big surprise! With that, all three of them laughed until tears came from their eyes. Draco became composed first, and wondered aloud, "Still, I did not see Professor Snape today. Where did he go?"  
  
"Oh, he had some work to do…" Azrael trailed off, leaving the other two to have even more questions in their minds. Azrael did not mind telling Draco about things that were supposedly secret, for he had trusted Draco the moment he saw the latter… after all, the pure aura around him couldn't lie. Odd as it seems, the kindness that was hidden deep within him had never wavered… any angel could see that. Thus, Azrael had talked to him with an ease that he never could have when talking to virtual strangers.  
  
            "So, Magician, can you do me a favor?" Azrael asked quietly, looking at Draco intently.  
  
            "How did you know that I was from the Court of Twelve?" Draco was mildly surprised that he had used his alias, and Azrael answered, "You never were withdrawn from the Court of Twelve. Your place was never taken by a new person… the Court only has eleven people now." With that, Draco looked surprised, his stormy gray eyes reflecting his doubt.  
  
            "What do you want me to do?"  
  
            "Help me look after Silver while she's here."  
  
            Draco looked surprised, and arched an eyebrow at him, inquiring, "Why me?"  
  


Azrael replied without hesitation, "Because she trusts you, because everyone in the Court trust you, and because I trust you." This left Draco flattered, and very surprised. Instinctively, he nodded, and agreed, "I'll try, but I cannot make any promises." Lawrence agreed, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
            Knowing that Draco would at least try, Azrael seemed satisfied, and left for the Gryffindor common room, before the others start to worry.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Well, well, well... although the main character for this story is Hermione, but it might also turn out to be a Draco/OC story. A little sappy, hope you guys like it.  
  
Another thing, please review, I wish to know what I can do to continue the plot. Thankie! And today is Easter Sunday in my country, so to everyone out there,   
  
_HAPPY EASTER!!! HOPE YOU'LL SPREAD THE LOVE THAT OUR LORD HAS GIVEN US, AND MAY HE BE WITH YOU FOREVER!!!_


	4. Dragons, Dementors, and... ooh! Snape's ...

**SilverDawn**

The Awakening of a Royal   
  


Chapter 4: Dragons, Dementors, and... ooh, Snape's unconscious!  
  


  
The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in...  
  
First, I'd like to thank all who had reviewed. No offence to anyone who thinks that I should not have used angel names, but I just love them... Perhaps this is due to the fact that I have played something that got me into contact with them 3 years ago, but... Geez, Lucifer is the BEST!!! The fallen angel of Light, twin of Archangel Michael, who slayed and banished him to hell. For those who have no idea, Mikael is actually a form of the name Michael, and Azrael is the angel of death who comes to lead souls of the deceased into Heaven to meet up with St. Peter at the Pearly Gate (or was it St Paul? Yikes! My mind is getting fuzzy...). He is also the one who was took away the lives of those first-born in the last plague called upon Egypt by Yahweh through Moses (in order to lead His people back to the Promised Land). I intend to add some more angelic names, all of it thanks to Sarah's page at www.sarahsarchangels.com. So hope you guys wouldn't mind. ^_~  
  


  
   
            At seven in the next morning, Silverdawn was already up, and teleported herself into her family's private suite. Taking her time, she reverted back into true form, and soaked in the large, shallow pool that was considered a bathtub, turning on the taps that held honey, apple, cherry blossom and dewberry foam. She tried to relax her body, inhaling the sweet scent as she bathed. After about half an hour, she got up and changed into the Hogwarts uniform before finally getting out of the room. Two rooms away, she heard sounds, and was glad that her brother was back from Council Meeting. Knowing that he still wanted to rest, she quietly slipped out of the fourth level and went to the seventh floor.   
  
            There, she turned and twisted in the many hallways until she reached a large room that occupied at least a third of the level. In the center was a large transparent crystal that was circular in shape and it reached the ceiling. It was decorated with various flawless jewels and precious metal, and looked very grand. Other that the main crystal, the room was furnished with many soft, comfortable looking couches, murals, family portraits and a grand concert piano. Several string instruments were hung on the wall, and a harp made of crystal stood by one corner, like a statue…  
  
            Silverdawn closed her eyes, concentrated, and the sigil that made her heir of the Angelic System appeared. Simultaneously, the crystal became clouded, and a woman with knee-length pure silver hair appeared within. She was playing with a young child that _also_ had silver hair. However, it was tied into two ponytails, and the child was making a crown of wildflowers in her mother's lap. The girl handed finished crown to her mother, and the lady smiled, pale violet eyes twinkling in the bright sunrays.  
  
            "Thank you, Silver." The lady smiled, and the child grinned.  
  
            The scene stopped there suddenly, and Silverdawn reached out to touch the image of lady in the crystal. A surge of emotion entered her heart as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Silently, she let it fall; choking back the sobs that threatened to come out.  
  
            "Mommy…" she whispered, and continued standing in the same position for several minutes, until a person apparated into the room, his eyes filled with pain as hugged the girl tightly.  
  
            "Silver." He said quietly into her hair as she shed the last of her tears. Her violet eyes stared at an almost identical pair of her elder brother, and finally choked out,   
  


"I'm sorry to wet your robe, Luce."  
  
            "No harm done. Honey, you have to stop this whole guilt thing." Lucifer replied seriously, knowing that she was still despondent over their mother's death. She weakly nodded, avoiding his eyes, and Lucifer sighed.  
  
            "Never mind," Lucifer said, "let's get you to breakfast. Azrael will be introducing Salazar and me to Uncle Dumbledore… Man! Formalities sucks so much!" the tone ended almost whiningly, and this made Silverdawn smile, though not as strong as usual. She changed to her usual form, and was escorted to the entrance of the dining hall, under the stares and envious glances of many students. Knowing the spectacle they were causing, she took her hand away from Lucifer's elbow, and said formally, "Thank you, Professor Kadamon, for everything."  
  
            Lucifer looked at her for a few seconds, as if contemplating something, before smiling a darkly attractive smile, one that made Silverdawn apprehensive immediately.  
  
            "Honey, it's my pleasure. Should you need any help from me, feel free to ask." He said in his usual baritone. Then, without warning, he swooped down and locked his sister in a deep, tantalizing kiss, causing all the UWIM students to hoot and cheer. The Hogwarts students were also clapping loudly and Azrael, who was introducing Professor Salazar Snape to the staff, chuckled softly, whilst Salazar openly laughed at Lucifer's prank. The other staff, however, looked pretty shocked, and Azrael tried to explain, "Professors, that is Professor Kadamon's way of using Silverdawn as a defense to keep all female admirers. Please do understand."  
  
            The kiss ended soon enough, and Lucifer escorted Silverdawn back to the Slytherin table before heading to the high table. Lawrence winked at Silverdawn, who was more than a little irritated, and the other UWIM students just laughed.  
  
            "He knows just the way to get me into hot soup!" Silverdawn grumbled softly in Armenian, and Draco, who was sitting beside her, smirked, asking in Basque, "and why is that?"  
  
            "Look at the murderous stares I keep getting from the _entire_ female population!" she replied in Croatian, and the UWIM students practically choked on their food. Lawrence, who was sitting opposite of her, said in Turkish, "Get over it, Empress. The gossip will fade away soon. In the mean time, should anything happen, we'll protect you from it. Right, Magician?"  
  
            "_Oui_." Draco replied, grinning. The silver-haired girl at her meal absent-mindedly, her thoughts in the matters of Assiah, before Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, along with two professors that the majority of the students were unfamiliar to. One had long silver hair tied at the nape of his neck, looking pretty formidable in a long black robe, and another whose chin-length straight black hair was a little mussed up and dressed in a dark blue robe. Clearing his throat for attention, Professor Dumbledore started, "Students, this year, it's to my delight that Professor Lucifer Kadamon of United World Institute of Magic has agreed to teach Dueling to fifth years and above. Also, Professor Salazar Snape has agreed to take on the empty post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year."  
  
            At that, applause from all UWIM students went throughout the whole hall, especially from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table. However, at the Gryffindor table, groans were pretty evident from the Hogwarts students, especially from Ron, Hermione and most of all, Harry.   
  
            "Oh god! Not another Snape!" he moaned, putting one hand onto his eyes.  
  
            "What's wrong with Professor Salazar?" Hideaki, currently in 7th year, asked curiously. All the other UWIM students looked on curiously, and Ron cut in with a look of dread on his face, "you don't want to know…" Hermione, who was sitting between Harry and Azrael agreed silently, mumbling something very bad about Snape so softly that no one but Azrael and Harry heard… and when Azrael heard that, he said in a highly amused tone, "You might be surprised, deary." With that, he gently mussed up Hermione's, much to the surprise of many UWIM students - for although Azrael is considered a gentleman to all females, he was seldom close to them, much less being so comfortable with them, for fear that he was attract more unnecessary attention. The only females that were considered close to him were those in the Court of Twelve, especially Silverdawn and Nikolai.  
  
            "Hey!" Hermione ducked from his hand, and made a face at him before combing her hair back with her hands. This action made Harry and Ron laugh, for no one else dared to do such stuff to her without getting into trouble. Amber and Tristan broke into guffaws too, and Hideaki teased in Gaelic, "Emperor, don't tell me that you have a crush on her!"  
  
            Azrael nearly snorted his mocha-latte into his nose, and Hermione blushed beet red at this comment. The silver-haired boy's blue eyes turned very dark blue, as he warned Hideaki in Kirghiz, "Chariot, I swear by my honor that I will never have any lustful thoughts on her. Heck, my father will _kill_ me! What's more, she understands what you say!" Hideaki looked shocked, but Hermione's hazel eyes clearly showed that she understood the conversation.  
  
            "Sorry." He said sheepishly, and Hermione accepted it. However, she issued a warning to him as well, "Aki, should you try to matchmaker me to any of the students, you'll get it from me. Understood?" Hideaki looked mildly amused, and one of the UWIM students, Celestine, said, "Hermione, don't try to taunt a person from the Court of Twelve. The end results might be against your odds."  
  
            "What's the Court of Twelve?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked inquisitively.  
  
            "Oh, they are resident pranksters of UWIM. An entire group of elite but very mischievous students who can make all the professors wanna wring their heads in exasperation. They can be very nasty to people they don't like, taking on names from the Major Arcana of the Tarot, and are of an even higher level of pranking than Ron's brothers." Another UWIM student, Kyle, enlightened.  
  
            "Wow… are any of them here?" Ron asked, eyes lighting up in mischief. Amber grinned at him, and replied, "there are about… hmmm… nine of them here."  
  
            "_Nine?_ I thought eight?" Celestine asked, but the brunette did not divulge any more details. Hermione, however, was thinking about their using of Tarot Card names as aliases, and zonked out for a little while. Harry noticed it, and was shocked to see that his friend's eyes were turning blue…  
  
            "'Mione, your eyes!" Harry gasped, and Hermione snapped out of her trance-like state. Her eyes remained blue for quite a while, and Ron saw it too. He whistled, and complimented, "Nice eyes! But this color is more suitable for black hair." Hermione looked at them in chagrin, but Azrael intervened, "Aww, c'mon. Don't tease her like that."  
  
            "Ooh, Azrael is getting protective…" Amber joked, but trailed off when Azrael placed an arm intimately around Hermione's shoulder.   
  
            "Why can't I?" he inquired to everyone, but whispered softly in Hermione's ears, "No offence, but I love to see the looks on the United students."  
  
            "None taken, Azrael."  
  
            "Good."  
  
            Slowly, Hermione's eyes darkened into her usual golden-brown eyes. Only then did Azrael take off his hands and resumed his meal. The whole table had finally quieten down to eat their meal when the brunette thought over something, and asked, "The nine of them who are here… They are the Empress, Emperor, Magician, Judgement, High Priestess, Temperance, Strength, Justice and the Chariot. Right?"  
  
            Tristan, Hideaki, Amber and Azrael all choked on their food, and hurriedly took gulps of pumpkin juice before Amber asked, "How in heavens did you know?" Everyone looked at Hermione in a peculiar manner, and she said nervously, "I've got no idea… it just popped into my head." Azrael looked at Hermione in an odd manner, but did not look very surprised, "Looks like we've got yet another true seer."  
  
            "But I don't even _like_ divination!" She protested and Tristan countered, "You don't need to like divination to be a seer." At that, Hermione spoke nothing, and Azrael continued, "Silverdawn would be pleased to know that there is finally someone who is like her."  
  
            "Huh?" Harry asked, emerald-green eyes showing clearly that he was pretty baffled.  
  
            "You see, Silver is an acknowledged seer, and the prophetic dreams she has always come true…" Azrael said grimly, "This ability, although much respected as it is, can be quite a curse. You know the future and still, you cannot tell anyone or change it. It's very much like a person going back into the past and knowing what is going to happen, but can't do anything about it. As a result, most seers usually don't live to the age of thirty, as they can't withstand the pressure. Worst of all is the fact that she is a black-robed seer…" his eyes reflected much pain as he spoke this, and Hermione squeezed his hand under the table. The boy nodded to him gratefully, and she smiled.   
  


"What's a black-robed seer?" Ron asked, and Harry found himself just as interested.  
  
            "Black-robed seers are the highest ranking of the seers. They are both respected and feared by many as they can level the entire world just by their psychic abilities etc etc."  
  
            "Cool!" Lavender (who had been eavesdropping) said, and Harry asked again, "How many black-robed seers are there?"  
  
            "In this century, there were only three …" he said softly, and Hideaki understood why he did not want to continue. Nonetheless, the Hogwarts students' were looking at him intently, forcing him to go one, "Two of them had passed away… one of them died 16 years ago, and another died 12 years ago. They were my aunt and mother…"  
  
            "Oh." Harry said, feeling very stupid to have asked this question, "I'm sorry…"  
  
            "Don't be. I've learnt to live with it very long ago." Azrael muttered and sighed softly, "besides, my father is a very nice man to his children."  
  
            "Yeah, his majesty really loves them very much." Amber piped in, and the concerned look in her eyes made Azrael feel even worse… he suddenly felt alone and vulnerable all at once. Hermione saw this, and hugged him tightly, leaving the prince pretty embarrassed.  
  
            "Thanks." He mumbled softly, and looked at the Slytherin table, where Silverdawn was talking quietly to Lawrence, before feeling a pair of eyes looking at him from the high table. Lucifer had saw his aura turning a little paler than his usual royal purple (due to his element of time), and was a little worried about his younger brother. He excused himself from the high table, and walked to the Gryffindor table. All the students eyed his movement, and when he reached there, he asked Azrael in a formal manner, "Mr. Kadamon, can I talk to you in private?"  
  
            "Of course sir." He replied politely and followed his out of the dining hall before both of them apparated into their suite.  
  
            Silverdawn noticed that her twin was brought out of the hall, and mindspoke to Azrael,  
  
            ::Riley, you all right?::  
  
            ::Yeah. Just felt a little upset over mom…::  
  
            At that, he felt his twin stiffen slightly, and the voice continued, ::It's my fault. If it wasn't for me, mommy would not have died…::  
  
            ::You shouldn't wallow in self-guilt, Silver.:: Azrael chided.  
  
            ::You're not the first to say that.:: Silverdawn replied dryly.  
  
            ::I'll see you later. Looks like it's my turn to have a 'heart-to-heart talk' with Luce. He is a little too protective of us at times.::  
  
            ::You can say that again.:: Silverdawn said without humor, and linked out. Lawrence saw that she had finally snapped out of his trance, and said wryly, "Looks like princess has finally come back." Sheepishly, Silverdawn asked, "What have I missed out?"  
  
            "We were talking about dragons and Dementors." Draco helped in, causing the black-haired beauty to raise an eyebrow, eyes suddenly turning a cold purple, "What does dragons have in common with Dementors to want to talk about them together?"  
  
            "I don't know." Ashteroth said, and continued, "at one moment, we were talking about dragons, then suddenly it jumped to Dementors…" Lawrence gave a dry laugh and Silverdawn went silent. She resumed eating her toast quietly and everyone noticed her mood change. Trying to break the tension, Si Muo asked, "What do you guys have for the first class?"  
  
            "Double potions with Gryffindor." Nikolai replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin after finishing her cherry pie. At that, the platinum-blond haired boy sitting beside Lawrence grinned maliciously, pale eyes glinting with unhidden mischief. Ashteroth narrowed his eyes, wondering what prank did Draco have in mind. Suspiciously, he asked, "Dragon, what are you thinking of doing?"  
  
            "Oh, nothing. It's just that poor Potter is going to be in a little problem… Professor Snape isn't exactly kind to Gryffindors… especially _Potter the Celebrity_, and co." Draco looked very innocent when he said this, and Crabbe and Goyle snickered. However, they were silenced by Si Muo's piercing glare, and Nikolai spoke up in a quiet tone, "Magician, don't cause any trouble today. I think Silver's appearance is going to spook Uncle Se… Erm… Professor Snape to all thirteen levels of hell and back."  
  
            "I agree, Draco. I don't think Professor Snape is going to be in a good mood today. Plus, it's my turn to play." Silverdawn said, and Draco had a disappointed look on his face, "Aww… and I thought that I could have some fun." Hearing this, Nikolai sighed, feeling very frustrated, but Draco surrendered before he made Nikolai angry, "Alright! I promise not to cause any trouble today, but I cannot guarantee that trouble would not find me. Honestly Temperance, you should know that by now." With that, everyone laughed, especially those of the Court of Twelve. Silverdawn smiled quietly, before saying, "I think it's time to go for potions." All of them agreed, and gathered their stuff before heading to the dungeons.  
  
            On the way there, Lawrence grumbled in Spanish, "_Geez_, and to think that Uncle Severus is to be our Potions Master… he is as strict as my dad!"  
  
            "That's what makes them twins, stupid." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
            "Still, what's going to be next? Dragons and Unicorns as specimens for Care of Magical Creatures?" Lawrence asked in an equally sardonic tone.  
  
            "Erm… you had better not think about that. Shadownight is arriving soon, under the orders of His Royal Highness, Prince Mikael of the International Royal Family." Silverdawn said mildly, vaguely looking over some parchment that was in her hand whilst walking. Ashteroth's eyes bulged and Si Muo nearly tripped on his foot.  
  
            "Are you kidding?" Si Muo asked in Old Hebrew, his tone incredulous, and Lawrence said in Elfish, "Shadownight _agreed_ to come to Britain? Man! The apocalypse is arriving!"  
  
            "I don't think so, Judgement. The apocalypse won't arrive during our lifetime. I can swear with my being a seer." Silverdawn replied quietly, purple eyes lighting up when Azrael met up with them by the corridor.   
  
            "Morning, Silver." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before helping her take her schoolbag, which she protested, "Hey! I'm not an invalid! I can carry my own stuff!"  
  
            "Let me pamper you for a while, kay?" Azrael asked, and his twin spoke in Angelic, "Nikolai will be jealous..."  
  
            "Nope, she won't." Azrael retorted, looking at Nikolai, who was smiling at him in a very sweet way. The students witnessed the twins' show of affection with envy, but did not say anything. Of them all, Draco looked envious the most, but said nothing too.  
  
            They finally reached Snape's classroom, and being rather early, they settled to various seats, the Gryffindors at one side and the Slytherins at another, as usual. Azrael settled beside Harry and Amber, whilst Silverdawn sat discreetly at a dark corner with Nikolai and Blaise Zambini. They were talking softly about the current transfigurations they were learning, and Blaise proved to be a more sensible girl than Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, being able to hold her stand in a complex debate alone. Soon enough, Professor Snape entered the classroom, black robes billowing behind him.  
  
            He looked paler than usual, and was very moody. Stony black eyes stared at Harry in a very hated manner, not even noticing Azrael, and his normally sharp features looked even gaunt. The twins could sense that his aura was paler than usual, and they started to fret.  
  
            ::Uh oh… we should have seen him before hand. He looks very sick.:: Azrael mind-spoke worriedly.  
  
            ::What is done is done, we can't change it. Do you think the students will listen to us if we want them to get out?:: Silverdawn asked doubtfully, and Azrael replied, :: I think so. I'll use my status if all else fails…::  
  
            ::Okay. When you get my signal, do it.::  
  
            ::No prob, sis.::  
  
            They returned back to their note taking, and when they finally finished taking the notes for the body-strengthening potion, Professor Snape spoke up in a sulky voice, "As usual, I'll be giving you specific places to sit. Mr. Weasley, sit with Mr. Goyle. Miss Patil, beside Miss Bulstrode." Millicent smirked at this, but complied, giving Parvarti a menacing glare. Professor Snape continued to drone on, "Miss Granger, with Mr.…" he looked a little shocked at the name, and glanced at a blond haired boy with sea-green eyes, "Yamikami. Mr. Potter, pair up with Miss Romanov, Mr. Longbottom, with Mr. Crabbe. Miss Elios," he eyed the pretty brunette who was smiling at him sweetly, "with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
            He continued to allocate places, until he went to the last three, "Mr. Jordan, with Miss Parkinson." Lee Jordan groaned, and Professor Snape coughed before saying sharply, "ten points from Gryffindor for not keeping quiet." The student shut up immediately, and Amber smothered a giggle. Snape eyed her from under his slightly greasy hair, but gave a small smile that only she saw. He carried on, "Mr. Aquavoce, behind Mr. Weasley and Mr. Goyle, with Ms Avery. Mr. Kadamon," he looked at the silver-haired boy who was grinning at him, and frowned when he saw the surname next to his, "sit behind Mr. Malfoy and Miss Elios, beside Miss Langford."  
  
            With that, Silverdawn rose from the dark corner and looked at Professor Snape, noticing the sudden drain of color from his face. He continued looking at his god-daughter with disbelief, and croaked out, "_Athena…_" Everyone looked at him in incredulity when they saw that he paled very much. Then, as if in slow motion, the cruel potions master fainted (possibly for the first time in his life). Everyone gasped when they saw that he was about to fall flat on his face, but Silverdawn got to his side at an impossibly fast speed, holding him and collapsing softly to the ground, preventing from getting hurt farther. The black-haired girl shot her twin a look, and he took over.  
  
            "Everyone out! Potions is cancelled until further notice," Azrael ordered in an authoritative tone, making everyone obey, "Finish the homework Professor Snape has assigned for us on the strengthening potion, and don't get into any trouble for this remaining period." The UWIM students bowed at him, and ushered the Hogwarts students, all of whom were pretty confused but complied. When the potions room was empty, Azrael went to his twin's side, looking at his uncle worriedly.  
  
            "Riley, I think I caused quite a shock to him just now…" Silverdawn said guiltily, still holding the unconscious Professor Snape.  
  
            "Agreeable, Sherry… Here, let me." He took Professor Snape's arm and helped him to his office. Amber, Tristan, Nikolai and Ashteroth entered shortly after them, and Tristan asked, "Is Uncle Severus alright?"  
  
            "I don't think so… it seems like the spy business is straining him too much." Azrael replied, his hand on Snape's forehead, trying to find out what is the problem.  
  
            "I've contacted Professors Dumbledore, Salazar, Kadamon and Madame Pomfrey. They should be arriving soon…" Nikolai trailed off when se saw Silverdawn frown, "what's the matter?"  
  
            "He suffered several bouts of Cruciatus, and practically dying from the darn pain… What the heck did that bastard do to him?" Silverdawn murmured, her eyes turning one silver one pale amethyst, as she signaled, "Ash, set up the cauldron. Amber, get my schoolbag. Tris, raid Uncle Severus's private potions cupboard for dragon scales and phoenix tears… I think I've run out of that, and Niko, help me keep him at bay from the after-effects. I'm surprised that he could still teach…"  
  
            "Yes, your highness." The quartet bowed and rushed off to do their assigned tasks. Nikolai immediately shooed Azrael away, and placed both her hands over Professor Snape. The hands glowed a pearly yellow of healing, and a sigil of a four-leaf clover flared continuously on her forehead whilst she kept the pain at bay.  
  
            Azrael went to Silverdawn's side, and the twins had the same idea in their mind.  
  
            "The counter potion?" Azrael questioned, cutting up the boomslang skin into thin slices. The silver-haired girl nodded affirmative, pouring some aqueous substance into the cauldron, and stirring it with her wand. It slowly turned a dark blue solution, and Azrael added in the boomslang slices. Amber brought Silver's schoolbag, and Azrael took over the stirring, whilst she took out a small platinum box, enlarged it to its usual size, and picked out two vials, and other ingredients. She poured in a colorless liquid that smelt of honey, and then a deep forest green liquid that turned the solution in the cauldron a mellow blue. Azrael stirred the potion twelve times anti-clockwise, before letting it simmer for three minutes.  
  
            Three drops of phoenix tears and two pieces of dragon scales were put in simultaneously after the three minutes, and was stirred another twelve times, but in the clockwise position. Silverdawn sprinkled some powdery substance, and grounded some herbs to add on. It was then did the Professors come in, with Madame Pomfrey who was about to fuss over Professor Snape. Tristan stopped her, explaining that Nikolai is trying to keep him from too much pain, and that the twins were trying to do something. Professor Kadamon restrained the urge to ask the twins what they were doing, and watched in tensed silence as the twins went into the final process…  
  


Finally, Azrael poured in a vile-smelling liquid, turning the potion into a sky blue color, and Silverdawn magicked out a small, intricately carved dagger.  
  
            "Let me." The silver-haired boy said quietly, but his twin shook her head, and slashed at the back of her palm. Everyone flinched, and Silverdawn let five drops of blood drip into the cauldron before allowing Azrael to bandage her hand for her. She stirred the liquid substance with her uninjured hand until it turned into a colorless liquid with a sweet smell of apples, before turning off the heat and letting the potion cool slightly. Azrael took a spoon and filled it with the potion, taking it to the writhing professor and forcing it down his throat.  
  
            Meanwhile, Silverdawn poured the remaining potion into a large vial before finally slumping onto the floor, unnoticed by all.  
  
            Everyone was apprehensive with the result, but when Snape's labored breathing turned smooth and even, they sighed in relief. Nikolai took off the link between them, saying in relief, "he's sleeping now, and the potion did work." She smiled at Azrael, but gasped when she saw Silverdawn, "Princess!"  
  
            "Shit." Lucifer swore, and went to carry the unconscious girl, "she overworked herself again…"  
  
            "Is she alright?" Dumbledore inquired, amazed that the twins were able to prevent Severus from tearing his hair out after the curse.  
  
            "Should be. But her heart isn't exactly stable… she isn't accustomed to the environment here yet. Temperance, can you help Madame Pomfrey to look after her?" Azrael asked quietly after getting Ashteroth to clean up. Nikolai nodded, and levitated the two sleeping forms to the medical ward, with the medic-witch and Amber in tow.  
  
            "How did you manage to make a counter potion for the Cruciatus curse?" Dumbledore asked, and Salazar was on all ears. The boy put back his twin's private cache of potion vials carefully, and said absently, "Silver and I just managed to make it last winter, when we were trying to make a modified poison."  
  
            "As _usual_…" Tristan muttered wryly. Azrael shot him an annoyed look, but continued, "Then Lightbringer came in and shed three drops of tears inside the potion. We wanted to stop making it, nevertheless, Lightbringer asked us to continue. In a way, Silver's guardian invented the potion, and we tested it on a rat. It did not kill the rat, so we tried putting a nasty hex, then giving it the potion. It was cured almost immediately, so we tried the Unforgivables. Animal tests showed that it worked on the Cruciatus Curse, but we had never tried it on a human… Uncle Severus was the first…"

            Lucifer seemed pretty amused by their way of finding a counter-curse on an Unforgivable, and Salazar commented, "I never knew that the two of you were so interested in potions…"  
  
            At that, Azrael laughed dryly, "You should see the number of potions we tried… Still, I should have known that Silverdawn rather weak since the last prophecy…"  
  
            "Yes, it's pretty obvious. We should let her into the forest lakes time and again for added precaution…" Lucifer murmured, and Salazar asked, "Why should we do that?" The other students looked very interested at why their princess was always sick, and got their answer from their professor, Lucifer, "Silverdawn isn't a person that can withstand hours cooped up in four slabs of stone walls. I suppose that you have seen my family suite…" the students nodded, and he continued, "Practically all the rooms have wall to ceiling windows to allow light to shine in, and many plants. The reason being that Silver requires the positive energy of living things to be around her to prevent her illness from coming up, especially water energy. It is the shared link between Azrael and her that has been keeping her alive since young. The reason why the twins entered UWIM so late was mainly because she had to stay in Atzulith under the utmost care of Raphael and his angels to stabilize her condition. If her guardians aren't here to help her soon, her condition will go VERY unstable by this week's end."  
  
            All the students were disturbed by this revelation and Azrael nodded at them grimly. Even Dumbledore's eyes lost the usual twinkle and Salazar looked very somber. Ashteroth put his hand on Azrael's shoulder for comfort, and the young prince finally spoke up, "Worse is the fact that she is a seer. This makes the whole problem even dire… Then again, if her guardians are here, she should be safe… Professor Salazar, brother, you had better get back to your classes before they wreak havoc… I have to go back to UWIM for some reports soon, and about an hour later, there's transfiguration. So, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
            "Yes?" The elderly man asked, looking at his godson.  
  
            "Please ask Hagrid to lookout for a dragon or two that is to be arriving these few days. I don't think I have so many counterparts to keep a lookout." Azrael said.  
  
            "_Dragons_?" Dumbledore asked incredulously, and Azrael said, "Yes, the guardian of Silver. Don't worry, the Ministry of Magic can't do anything about it…"  
  
            "I understand." Dumbledore said, and Azrael thanked him. Dumbledore continued, "You had better go see Silver while you have the time."  
  
            "Thanks, Uncle." With that, Azrael took both Silver and his bags, and headed to the medical ward…  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


End of Chapter 4...  
  
Haha, I got this chapter out rather easily, but the next would be a little problem... I'll try to get the next chapter done within 7 days, so please hang on! Draco and Silverdawn will be having a scene next chapter, so wait up!!!  
  
Do review and give me suggestions on what you want included in the story. I'll try to add it in if possible.  
Plus, today's April Fool's day. So have fun!  
  
SilverDawn


	5. Notes I

Heya, this is the information part, cos' I can't seem to draw up a proper family tree AND put all the extra information together. It just keeps getting meshed together. I tried, and posted it up, but it went all wrong!!! So I gave up. Bleah… anywayz, here's the theories I have =)  
  
Important note: All of these are MADE UP!!! They may and may not have direct evidence from reality! Especially those of the royal stuff!!!  
  
  
  
Side on Snape Family:  
  
  
  
            Stephen Snape (Severus's grandfather) had been the 71st Head of the Snape family. Though the family wasn't as big as it was before, they still held a lot of power in Europe, specifically the United Kingdom, France and Russia, where he held high titles etc.  
  
            Severus's father, Solomon, married Johanna Strafford in an alliance of sorts. She was the youngest princess of Magical Monaco, but it was NOT a love match.  
  
            Severus, in turn, inherited his father's titles, of which included Duke of Leicester, Count of Trent and Duke of Edinburgh in England and others in France. Since he has no intention to marry for an heir, he is willing to hand over his titles to Sedaris or Salazar, both of whom have flatly refused.  
  
            Athena Kadamon had been Severus Snape's fiancée until she ran away unexpectedly 17 years ago. Before that, he had already joined the Death Eaters and Athena had supported him through and through, being the person who kept him sane. Her disappearance caused his heart to turn to stone, and he only managed to be kind to those of the Court of Twelve, as he had studied his last years there from age 18-20.  
  
            These three years of studies was never known to the Dark Circle and Voldemort. Over the years, he still kept in contact with the others of the Court of Twelve, especially the batch that contained his god-children – Azrael and Silverdawn.  
  


Most importantly, he went over to Dumbledore's side at the age of 19, but the Circle never knew…

  
            When he first met Draco, he had known that the boy was one of the Court of Twelve. Thus, a special mentorship began since Draco's first year. That's the reason why Severus had taken a liking to the child, for Severus had been in Gahedriel too. *surprise surprise*  
  
  
  
Side on Kadamon Family:  
  
            King Anthony II (Azrael's grandfather) had been the ruler of the Magical World. The Royalty of Magical Great Britain, Imperial Russia, and other countries are under him, so making him the supreme ruler of the entire Wizarding World. However, he wasn't a bad ruler, so no major riots had occurred.  
  
            Adariel Kolfhaven (Azrael's grandmother) was the Grand Duchess and heir apparent of Russia and Santa Monica, being the only daughter of the former Magical Tsar Alexandrov and Princess Solaria, thus Athena (Azrael's paternal aunt) inherited the title of Princess of Santa Monica and Grand Duchess of Russia. Hermione, child of Athena, when of age, will inherit the titles too. (God! I am also albeit muddled by my own creation… Somebody give me an aspirin!)  
  
            At that time, royals of all countries of the world marry to gain alliance and peace. King Anthony II did too, but with the bonus of the fact that Adariel and he were greatly in love. (Thank God for that…)  
  
            Israfil Langford (Azrael's mother) was the ruler of the Angelic Kingdom/World for centuries due to her being immortal – an angel. She met Adam (Azrael's father) at the age of 858 (human terms should be about 20), and after their marriage, made herself become mortal so as to be able to grow old with Adam. She died at the age of 34, leaving behind 2 12-year-olds (Mikael and Lucifer) and 2 5-year-olds (Azrael and Silverdawn).  
  
            As a result, the Angelic World lost their Queen, and Silverdawn, though 5, was immediately crowned heir apparent (due to the sigil that signified her as heir of Angelic World) and the 4 elemental angels helped rule as regents before her 18th birthday, where she would assume the throne officially.  
  
            She was also the guardian of mystic creatures, as she and her siblings were able to communicate with all sorts of creatures, but she was the most perceptive among them.  
  
            The children of Adam and Israfil Kadamon are angels by their birthright. Adam along was an angel of high lineage, whilst Israfil was Queen of the Angels.  
  
            Lucifer was given the status as heir to the throne of hell as his powers were acknowledges by his uncle, Satan, the current King of Hell (Don't ask me why, it's too complicated)  
  
            Azrael was named the guardian of time, as his powers granted him control of dimensions and time. A very heavy responsibility, as he has to keep one era from meshing with another. Also, he is the heir to the throne of Muggle Europe (his father is currently the head of the Muggle European Royalty), which has been a constant headache to him…  
  
  
  
The Court of Twelve:  
  
The current members of the Court are:  
  
1.) Azrael Adriel Kadamon/Langford – the Emperor  
  
            - Currently 17 years old, Sevosia, United Masters, 10th year (due to circumstances)  
  
            - In Hogwarts, he's in Gryffindor, 6th year.  
  
2.) Silverdawn Serafina Kadamon/Langford – the Empress  
  
            - Currently 17 years old, Gahedriel, United Masters, 10th year (due to circumstances)  
  
            - In Hogwarts, she's in Slytherin, 6th year.  
  
3.) Draco Rodrique Malfoy – the Magician  
  
            - Currently 17 years old, Slytherin, 6th year (due to circumstances)  
  
            - In United World Institute of Magic, he's supposed to be in Gahedriel, United Masters, 11th year  
  
4.) Lawrence Suriel Snape – Judgement  
  
            - Currently 17 years old, Sevosia, United Masters, 11th year  
  
            - In Hogwarts, he's in Slytherin, 7th year  
  
5.) Amber Michelle Elios – the High Priestess  
  
            - Currently 16 years old, Gahedriel, United Masters, 10th year  
  
            - In Hogwarts, she's in Gryffindor, 6th year  
  
6.) Nikolai Aurora Romanov – Temperance  
  
            - Currently 16 years old, Sevosia, United Masters, 10th year  
  
            - In Hogwarts, she's in Slytherin, 6th year  
  
7.) Ashteroth Yamikami, Sakuya – Strength  
  
            - Currently 16 years old, Sevosia, United Masters, 10th year  
  
            - In Hogwarts, he's in Slytherin, 6th year  
  
8.) Tristan Philip Aquavoce – Justice  
  
            - Currently 16 years old, Gahedriel, United Masters, 10th year  
  
            - In Hogwarts, he's in Gryffindor, 6th year  
  
9.) Hideaki Takizawa – the Chariot  
  
            - Currently 17 years old, Gahedriel, United Masters, 11th year  
  
            - In Hogwarts, he's in Gryffindor, 7th year  
  
10.) Valerie Monica Nadeshin – the World  
  
            - Currently 20 years old, Sevosia, United Masters, 14th year  
  
            - Still in UWIM, preparing for her Mastery levels in thirteen subjects, majoring in Advanced Potions and International Politics. Graduating soon, within a year.  
  
11.) Owen Joshua Phenari – the Sun  
  
            - Currently 20 years old, Gahedriel, United Masters, 14th year  
  
            - Still in UWIM, preparing for his Mastery levels in thirteen subjects, majoring in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Graduating soon, within a year.  
  
12.) Sheena Geraldine Golohal – the Moon  
  
            - Currently 20 years old, Sevosia, United Masters, 14th year  
  
            - Still in UWIM, preparing for her Mastery levels in fourteen subjects, majoring in Advanced Transfiguration and Charms. Graduating soon, within a year.  
  
  


The Court of Twelve is a circle that continues in United World Institute of Magic throughout the centuries. The students are chosen by a Voice that enables the people within the Court to communicate mentally with one another. When one has graduated from United World Institute of Magic, the Voice will choose another, usually within a year.  
  
            The Court serves the Universal Royal Family directly, and up till now, all members of the Royal Family had been in the Court of Twelve during their years of schooling in UWIM. The others eventually enter the Universal Parliament and become high-ranking members of the High Court of the ENTIRE Magical World, i.e.: Ambassadors, Commanders of Armies, Officials of different Governments, etc.  
  
            In Professor Snape's case, he is formerly a commander of the French legion, Missouri. He resigned after Athena left him (talk about how young a commander he was!), and refused to take up Ambassadorial work when he already had his hands full from the titles he already held. (*cackles* I'm so bad. ^_^!)  
  
            The people who had been in the Court of Twelve will KNOW each other when they meet even though they were of different generations. The Voice holds them together to their death, thus, they are a very united circle.  
  
            Their aliases are chosen by the Voice based on their personalities and particular trait. Take for example Nikolai – she is Temperance due to her tolerance and ability to heal.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I have changed the details of Takizawa Hideaki. He had formerly been from United Honors, but I've transferred him into United Masters. Hope you guys will not find this change too big.  
  
  
  
I'll try to get the family tree up soon, but it just gets tangled up, so I'm pleading you guys, somebody help me. I've tried posting it up time and again, but something seems wrong about it… Any computer experts (HTML ones) out there??? Currently, I'm giving up on the idea to make a family tree and get something simpler out. Hope you guyz don't mind.  
  
  
  
That's all for now, hope that this part will be of help to you when reading. If there are some more misunderstandings, please inform me, via review of e-mail. Thanks. I'll get more Snape into the fic, promise! But I don't think that there'll be his scene in the next chapter. Do remember though, this is NOT Snape/Hermione slash (supposedly… I still dunno how it'll end up.), but it definitely has something to do with those two, so if anyone's complaining, I'll just put this fic back under the section of Hermione, Hope that all of you out there would understand. So tat's it.  
  
  
  
See ya soon!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
@~~~ SilverDawn @~~~


	6. Passion, Truce... and what's that HEX???

SilverDawn 

  
The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in...

  
**The Awakening of a Royal**

**Chapter 5: Passion, Truce… and what's that HEX???**

  
            At the hospital wing, Nikolai was hovering worriedly at her princess's side. She had gotten Amber to force-feed the unconscious girl with some dreamless-sleep potion, but still, she was thrashing on the bed, as if some nightmare was upon her. ::Odd…:: Nikolai thought, but continued to transfer energy into Silverdawn. Amber was helping Madame Pomfrey tend to Professor Snape in his private rooms, and Nikolai was worried that if her friend continues to have nightmares all the time, it was going to strain her nerves very badly. Worry started to cloud her grayish-blue eyes, and she prayed that God would keep her safe until Shadownight comes…  
  
            "How is she?" Azrael asked anxiously when he apparated into the ward. Nikolai shook her head as she gazed at Silverdawn, who was whimpering in her sleep. When Azrael saw it, he got to his twin's side and hugged her tight. Whispering words of encouragement and humming a slow ballad, he got Silverdawn to calm down, but she did not wake up. Nikolai helped wipe away her tears, murmuring in a soft voice, "Azrael, the dreamless sleep potion did not work on her this time. Those dreams are getting worse now."  
  
            The prince sighed, still holding his twin's limp body tightly in one arm- something he had done since young to keep her nightmares away… He then said, "She practically never sleeps anymore. Since young, she keeps dreaming of things that has and will happen… and sometimes, those dreams can be pretty horrifying. There was once when she witnessed first hand how a bunch of muggle women was decapitated limb by limb during one of the muggle wars in her dreams, and she had been screaming until I came to calm her down…" Nikolai, who was a natural healer since young, became concerned, "is there anything to make those dreams stop?"  
  
            "Nope, it stops time and again. But God knows when it'll stop for her to rest." Azrael answered back in a pretty agitated tone. Nikolai stayed by them quietly, projecting the aura of peace on the two of them, before mind-speaking to Azrael, so that no one can overhear (not even the ghosts).  
  
            ::Emperor, get some sleep later on. Clearly, you are worn out too. I'll give the report in your turn.::  
  
            ::Thanks, but I can still manage…::   
  
            At that, Nikolai said nothing for a few minutes, but continued, ::I insist… Please?:: Azrael gave her a small smile, but complied, saying in a hoarse voice, "Laila, I owe you so much…" the girl shook her head, putting a finger on his lips, "Nope, you don't owe me anything," she said impishly, "I can only say that I envy Silver for having such a good brother." Azrael chuckled, pulling Nikolai next to him with his free hand, "You don't have to be envious, for such a caring person is your man." He puffed out his chest comically, taking great care not to disturb the sleeping girl in his embrace, and gave the healer a quick kiss on her lips. She blushed slightly, and chided, "You had better do your job and look after her. I'll take over you on the report making. Take care of her, Emperor."  
  
            She cast a ward on the entire room to keep out unwanted busybodies, and went out, literally knocking into Draco, who had been running in her direction. Nikolai almost fell, but was kept steady by Draco, who immediately apologized for his reckless behavior.  
  
            "Temperance, how is she?" Draco asked anxiously, pale eyes steeped in worry. He had found out from Ash that Silverdawn had fainted, and had rushed off immediately to the hospital ward, leaving several students stunned. Nikolai felt his concern and hurriedly reassured him, "Magician, she's alright. Azrael is with her, so why don't you go in?" Draco's eyes went a little dim, and said quietly, "Will I be interrupting them?" He looked like a lost puppy, and Nikolai went very amused, "I don't think that he'd mind… So now _go_!" With a push, she got him into the hospital wing, where he instantly saw Azrael hugging Silverdawn's sleeping form. The prince saw Draco, and signaled for him to come over, which the latter did hesitantly.  
  
            "How long will she be out cold?" Draco inquired as he looked at the pale girl. A stab of pain shot through his heart when he saw how fragile the black-haired beauty was, something that he could not comprehend. Azrael looked tired, and replied, "I'm not sure, but I can definitely feel her terror of those nightmares." As if on cue, the sleeping girl thrashed about in Azrael's arms, before reaching out to grip on Draco's hand. Then, like finding a life buoy in an endless stretch of ocean waters, she stopped struggling and drifted off into the fretful sleep again, one hand gripping Draco's tightly.  
  
            Azrael frowned when he saw this - for no one had been able to calm her down in her nightmares other than himself. The way she relied on Draco spoke volumes, and Azrael pondered on the question silently. Then, without warning, he put his twin in Draco's arms and saw that she snuggled even closer to the bewildered boy.  
  
            "_What?_" Draco asked, puzzled, and Azrael did not explain, only saying, "Looks like Silver likes you too…" Draco's face felt hot, and he KNEW that he was blushing from the sly grin on Azrael's face.  
  
            "Magician, remember the promise you gave me last night?" Azrael asked casually, looking very innocent.  
  
            "Why?" Draco turned apprehensive, remembering the last time Professor Kadamon (note below) had given him _that_ look. He looked at the prince strangely, and Azrael said, "Can you help me look after Silver until she wakes up? She needs someone to watch over her in case her condition get worse…" Draco's eyes went dark, knowing that there was something up, but agreed. Azrael nodded his thanks, and got out of the room, leaving Draco alone with Silverdawn, lying on a bed, with the platinum-blonde haired boy cradling the black-haired beauty. Draco tried to stay awake, but the softness of the bed made him enter a deep slumber…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
            Azrael walked silently down to the lowest levels of the dungeons, footsteps echoing down the deserted hallway in an eerie manner. He knew his way well, reaching a dead corner where a marble statue of a young girl in roman toga stood within minutes. Whispering the words, "Angelic Umcinion", the statue slid to one side, revealing a corridor that led to a large family room. The expanse of the place was humongous, and was striking in a mysterious manner. It looked to be abandoned years ago, with layers of dust accumulated on the furniture and floor. Apparently, no house-elves knew of this room, and the maintenance spells had gone off after the former owner of this suite died.  
  
            "Lumos," Azrael muttered, his left palm forming a pale violet ball of light that was bright enough to illuminate the entire room. Idly, he gazed at the unused chandelier, causing it to suddenly light up without any spells. Satisfied that the basic need of light was met, he made the ball of fire in his hand die away, and moved on to make the residence fit for human habitation.  
  
            "Reparo Hitherto." He commanded. Instantly, the dusty room went spotlessly clean, as did the other rooms in the suite. The furniture resumed its original splendor - the soft, white armchairs went dirt free, the spiral glass coffee table polished… and even the ornaments and photos on the mantelpiece of the fireplace looked as if it was brand new. Azrael smiled at the family photos, and roamed about, inspecting the portraits and statues, before entering the master bedroom.  
  
            A muggle portrait of a pair of silver-haired twins was hung above a California size four-poster bed. The artist captured the happy moment on canvas very vividly, and Azrael gazed at it for several moments before magicking new pillows and coverlets (deep blue in color) on the feather bed. He went over to the oak table where several books were placed haphazardly on it, and helped placed it back in order. A feather quill was still intact on the inkpot, and it looked as if the owner had just left it hours ago, instead of years ago…  
  
            After examining the room, he went over to the next room, which was decorated in several feminine colors. The walls were not the stony ones seen of dungeons, but smooth peach-colored walls that were complemented by soft, maroon red carpets. A California-sized four-poster bed took up a small part of the room, and on it were burgundy-red velvet pillows and blankets, with several white-bunny dolls. In the center of the room was a fountain that was embedded to the floor. It was rather large, with a slab within it that allowed people to sit inside it like a massage bath or Jacuzzi.  
  
            The room was furnished similar to the master bedroom, with a small section partitioned like a den, and several bookcases, couches, along with a study table and chair. Azrael settled on some cushions in the den, and relaxed immensely, thinking over his twin's problem and Hermione's awakening… Groaning, he got up, continued on his rounds, until he had explored the entire suite, from one end to another.  
  
            About an hour later, he went back to the family den, he placed some permanent spells to keep the apartment tidy, and raised his hand, concentrating on the seal that was forming on his fingertips. An angel responded his call, and Azrael said, "Camael, help me assign an angel to look after this place until it is handed to its rightful owner." Camael nodded, and replied in a light tenor, "Yes, your highness."  
  
            "Thank you." Azrael said gratefully, and with that, both of them disapparated - one to get some sleep, and the other, to finish some work in the Angelic World before doing his allocated task.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
Two hours later…  
  
            "Mmm…" Silverdawn mumbled contentedly after getting at least an hour of dreamless sleep. Her ebony-black hair was mussed up pretty badly, and she burrowed deeper into the 'pillow' below her head, only to find that 'it' was rather hard instead of soft, and that 'it' was moving…  
  
            Pushing herself up with her hands as she was lying on her stomach, she was shocked to find that the 'bed' and 'pillow' that she had thought she was sleeping on was actually a person's body - Draco! Slowing down her quickened heartbeat, she stared dumbly at the boy, wondering why he was here… From the even breathing, the black-haired girl knew that he was sleeping soundly, and felt that she could not tear her gaze from the handsome silver-haired boy. His usually neat hair was all over the pillow, fanning to form a light halo that complemented the pure aura that surrounded him. His aura melded well with her sapphire blue one, and Silverdawn wondered what he would look like with _wings_…  
  
            The frown and know-it-all smirk that Draco usually had when mingling with the Slytherins were no longer there. Instead, his features softened to reveal the refined cheekbones, slender nose, and the unique smile that he wore only in his sleep - those beautifully shaped lips that forced Silver to use all of her self-control to resist touching. She thought of the body that was underneath her, hard with muscles, and the strength of his powerful embrace that was evident from the arms circling her trim waist. Out of the blue, Silverdawn wondered how his naked body would look and feel like, and blushed furiously at that thought.  
  
            She dropped her head and entire weight back into his body, idly drawing light circles on his chest. Breathing deeply, she inhaled his scent of the ocean mist and spearmint, until she felt his breaths become ragged… His grip on her had also tightened involuntarily, causing her to glance up and realize that Draco was wide-awake, with eyes smoldering with something akin to fury. It was only then did she feel something pushing against her belly, and at the same time, Draco growled hoarsely, "Silver, can you get down from me?"  
  
            Hurriedly, Silverdawn got away from Draco's embrace, feeling her face go red, and stammered, "Draco, I'm sorry!" She did not understand what was the 'thing' that had been pushing against her abdomen, but looking at Draco's tortured look, she assumed that she was too heavy, and thus apologized. The silver-haired boy just shook his head, swearing explicitly (in silence of course) of not being capable to control himself. Giving the embarrassed girl a strained smile, he slowly got his breathing even, but his lower abdomen refused to co-operate, and he _knew_ that it will take time to shake off this arousal… ::thank God for these loose robes...:: he thought to himself.  
  
            "What classes do we have next?" Draco asked, trying to curb the tension from getting worse.  
  
            "Erm… it should be Transfiguration." Silverdawn said softly, and asked, "Are you better now?"  
  
            "Yeah…" Draco replied, though a little forced and mentally added, ::if this darn thing could quit going so _hard_!::, "we had better got to class."  
  
            With that, Draco used his magic to keep himself down, and brought Silverdawn to Professor McGonagall's classroom, which was currently having a Gryffindor and Slytherin combined class. When Draco knocked the door and entered, Professor McGonagall frowned in a stern manner, "Mr. Malfoy. Why is it that you are half an hour late for class?" Everyone turned to look at the pale boy, anticipating what excuse he had. However, they were put down when Silverdawn peeped from behind him, and helped answer, "Professor, I wasn't feeling well, and Mr. Draco here was kind enough to stay with me whilst I was in the hospital wing."  
  
            The strict-as-commando professor softened on seeing the girl, and said in a concerned tone, "If you are ill, stay with Madame Pomfrey for a longer period of time. All right, I'll let you two off this time." The two students thanked the professor, and went to seat alongside Ashteroth, Amber and Blaise.  
  
            "Where are Riley and Niko?" Silverdawn asked in a whisper when she noticed that they weren't there. Draco noticed too, and was also wondering about it.  
  
            "Nikolai went off to make a report to Professor Haldorne, and I think Azrael is sleeping…" Ashteroth replied in a soft tone, for fear that the strict professor might hear them. They were assigned to transfigure a spool of thread into an ashtray as a revision, and the UWIM students had very easily turned them into ashtrays within minutes, trying to mold the ashtrays into different sorts of shapes and colors. Professor McGonagall was very amused by the shapes of those ashtrays, and took to inspecting theirs. The only other students who were able to transfigure as quickly were Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron. The others will still struggling to remember their lessons, and the Professor allowed those students who have finished to start on their written assignment and a quiet conversation.  
  
            Draco and Silverdawn were still a little self-conscious around one another after the incident in the hospital wing, and the black-haired girl blushed whenever their hands touched. Amber noticed this, and her jade-green eyes twinkled with unhidden humor. Keeping it private, she mind-spoke to Silverdawn.  
  
            ::Dawn, what's up with Draco and you?::  
  
            ::Nothing!:: Silver replied hastily, face turning a little red.  
  
            ::As if I'd believe.:: Amber replied sarcastically.  
  
            ::Amber… Please don't ask.:: The feelings that Amber felt from her princess was a little turbulent, and reluctantly, she answered, ::Okay. I won't.::  
  
            ::Thanks.:: Silverdawn said gratefully, and they linked out.  
  
            Time passed quickly, and soon, Transfiguration ended and it was time for lunch. Gathering their bags, Amber proposed to her fellow UWIM friends, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry, "Hey guys, wanna have a picnic outside by the lake? We can get some food and eat there."  
  
            "Why not?" Hermione said, and the others agreed. Amber went to get Lawrence, Hideaki and Si Muo whilst Hermione literally dragged Silverdawn to get food. The guys offered to help, but the two of them declined, and they chatted whilst getting to the kitchen. The house elves were helpful in a sense that when Hermione explained that they were having a picnic, they immediately scuttled off to get several sorts of food suitable. Two picnic baskets were given to them, each containing loads of food and pumpkin juice. The duo thanked them, and used the 'wingardium leviosa' spell to levitate the food to the lake.  
  
            On the way, Silverdawn had quite a chat with Hermione, and they became fast friends, though one was from Slytherin and the other, from Gryffindor. Just before they reached the lake, Hermione asked unexpectedly, "Is Professor Snape all right?" This caught Silverdawn by surprise, and she replied, "I'm not sure. He should be fine after some rest… Why do you ask?"  
  
            The brunette shrugged, mumbling, "God knows… I just felt worried for him. He never faints in front of any class for all I know, and it kinda scared me…" Understanding that Hermione's worry came from an invisible thread that entwined Severus and her, Silverdawn placed a hand at Hermione's shoulder and said encouragingly, "Don't worry, he'll be all right. Now, we'll just have to go eat lunch. And Hermione,"  
  
            "Hmm?"  
  
            "Promise me that you'll try to be friends with Draco from now on." Silverdawn implored. She had noticed that Hermione, Harry and Ron disliked Draco very much, and she very much wanted them to be friends. Hermione grimaced at this thought, and said, "It's not like I do not want to be friends with him. He just insults me whenever he sees me…"  
  
            "I'll get him to change." Silverdawn offered, and Hermione agreed to try. A problem solved, she gave a radiant smile to the sky, and murmured, "Oh how I love nature!" Hermione laughed at this statement, and tugged her towards the lake.  
  


…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
In the forest, by the lake:  
  
            The entire group of people had already been lounging leisurely by the lake when Hermione and Silverdawn arrived; picnic baskets floating behind. The UWIM students were chatting amiably with Harry, Ron and Draco, trying to get those three to talk instead of insult one another, but this was to no avail. The animosity between them was too great to be diminished so easily.  
  
            Azrael and Nikolai had also come back and were getting filled in by Ashteroth on the Transfiguration work. The couple waved at the two girls, and Hideaki took the opportunity to help them spread out the lovely food, grumbling softly to Silverdawn, "Geez, and to think that the verbal sparring between Valerie and Josh (note 2 below) was bad enough… those two insult one another as if there's no tomorrow! Can someone get them to shut up?" Hermione and Silverdawn giggled helplessly, but quickly sobered when they heard parts of the quarrel.  
  
            "Without Crabbe and Goyle to flank you? Honestly Malfoy, are you so pathetic that no one is willing to be by your side anymore?" Ron taunted, causing the platinum-blond haired boy to scowl, eyes narrowing into slits, angered by Ron's statement and his own being forced to be with Crabbe and Goyle. ::It's not as if I _like_ them!:: he complained (in his mind) to no one in particular. Still, it was received by sniggers from those in the Court of Twelve, for they had heard this statement.  
  
            "Useless beggar, at least I'm a leader with them, unlike you, always tailing Potter like a _dog_." Draco spat out with malice, somehow appeased by the faint flush on the fiery-haired boy's cheek, yet feeling guilty for being a little too spiteful… Ron growled something about being a son-of-a-bitch, and was about to hit Draco in his face when Harry withheld him to prevent the inevitable fight. The black-haired boy had been leaning against a tree, listening to their entire bickering without the intention of entering. In fact, Harry knew that Draco insulted them to hell and back for the mere entertainment it gave, instead of the intended enforcement of hating them. Furthermore, it was Ron who had started it by saying that it serves that _greasy git_ Snape right to lay dead if possible. Draco had just defended his Head of House out of instinct and indirectly insulted Professor McGonagall as an 'old maid'. Draco hadn't meant it, but he refused to apologize… Malfoy pride ::the goddamned pride!:: made him too proud to admit that he was wrong, resulting in this war of words with Ronald Weasley.  
  
            He had quite enjoyed himself in the spar, partially relaxed that there was no Crabbe and Goyle to watch over him like a prisoner. Those two blubbering idiots had followed him under his father's orders, and he hated the notion - it made him feel like a trapped _dog_. Thus, when Ron mentioned those two names, he was furious and said something he regretted almost immediately.  
  
            After what seemed like eternity, with all the others watching them intently, Harry finally spoke up, "Malfoy, I apologize on behalf of Ron."  
  
            This shocked Ron, Hermione, and infinitely, Draco. Everyone was also surprised at this, and gaped at the black-haired boy, who squirmed under those intense stares. The last straw came when Ron gave him a martyred look, and he protested, "Ron, although Snape _is_ a greasy git, he doesn't deserve accursed death and whatnots. Malfoy has the right to snap at you like that, and he _had_ been trying to act civil with us since our arrival. _You're_ the one who had been blatantly annoying and…"  
  
            "Oh all right," Ron cut him off before he started his tirade of reasoning, "I'm sorry Malfoy. Truce?" He held up a hand, which the pale boy took cautiously. They shook hands firmly, wrestling one another's grip, until respect of each other's strength dawned in their eyes.  
  
            "Okay, ceasefire." Draco promised, and asked straight-faced, "now that we've reached some sort of agreement, what do I call you? Weasel?" Ron glared at the boy, and if looks could kill, Draco would have already been dead. Sarcastically, he countered, "And what do I refer you as, ferret-boy?" Draco's lips tugged a little at that nickname, and considered him options - he did not like the name Malfoy (cos' it's his surname), and he did not want anyone to know his private name. In the end, he said, "I'd prefer Draco."  
  
            It was Ron's turn to look surprised, then relented grudgingly, "Then you'll haveta call me Ron…" Draco grinned at him, earning a bewildered look from Ron. He turned to Harry, and enquired, "Remember our first year, when I told you that 'you'll know that some Wizarding families are better than others'?" Cautiously, Harry nodded to the still grinning boy, and the latter replied, "I'm really relieved that you chose the Weasleys." Still beaming at the baffled Harry, Draco went to where Hermione and Silverdawn were, getting himself a slice of apple strudel.  
  
            Silverdawn smiled at him as he took a big bite out of the cold dessert, and proceeded to making a sandwich for himself. The UWIM students were very much relieved to have the old Draco back, even if it was for just one lunch, and chattered on about their works in UWIM. After lunch, they still had a free period, resulting in everyone lazing around on the soft patches of grass. It was then did Lawrence sat up, drew out his wand at Draco, and announced in Bulgarian, "Dragon, I challenge you to a duel."  
  
            The silver-haired boy perked at this, and replied in Icelandic, "You're on, Lory (note 3 below)." All those who understood the language looked excited, leaving only Ron and Harry in a blur. Azrael set up the large protective dome that enclosed the competitors.  
  
            "Let the game begin!" Azrael declared.  
  
            The two boys started off, with each on of them shouting advanced curses at one another.  
  
            "Resundo Fetali!"  
  
            "Dagliso Entroplis!" Daggers shot at Draco at amazing speeds whilst the earth beneath Lawrence shook. The pale boy was able to dodge each and every one of the killer daggers, and the dark-haired boy jumped away from the earth, at least two meters away. This left the Hogwarts trio stunned, but that was not the end. All sorts of beasts were conjured from their wands, and each time, the duo was able to deflect the animals and the simultaneous hexes that followed.  
  
            "When did Draco become so agile?" Harry wondered aloud, and Amber replied, "He has always been this fast…" This left them even more puzzle. ::Amber knew of Draco before coming here?:: was in the trio's minds. They soon threw the idea into the back of their minds as their attentions were once again drawn back to the match.  
  
            "Imperio!" Lawrence commanded, but Draco evaded the attack, calling one of his own.  
  
            "Miscalos Diffindo!" The dark boy sidestepped the curse - one that was even worse than the three Unforgivables, one that was practically unknown to average 'bad' wizards.  
  
            "Opalescent mirage!" A shot of light in the shape of a lightning came out of Lawrence's wand, trying to throw Draco of his steadiness.  
  
            "Sentinel manipulus!" Draco shouted as he jumped away into safety. A ghostly figure shot from Draco's wand, aiming for Lawrence's wand. The latter had no time at all to reflect on that curse - an advanced one that required concentration and skill - and was met face to face with the spirit, which resembled a young woman. The spirit's hand flicked a little, causing the dark-haired boy's wand to fly into Draco's outstretched hand. Silence reigned for a few moments as both boys stood on opposite ends of the dome, recovering their breath.  
  
            Azrael took the initiative, dissipated the dome, and everyone applauded for Draco. (even Harry, Ron and Hermione did clap). The pale boy acknowledged it with a slight nod, cheeks flushed pink from exertion. He wiped off the sweat that was beading on his forehead with the sleeve of his robe, whilst tossing Lawrence's wand back to his owner. Instead of being sullen of having lost, Lawrence was grinning like a Cheshire cat, a glint of exhilaration apparent in those golden eyes, "Magician, looks like you had _never_ given up on your passion." Draco snorted, but never replied, for the silence had meant admittance.  
  
            The duo sat beside each other on the soft grass, under the shade of an old cedar tree, with Lawrence lying on his back and Draco sitting, one knee pulled under his chin. He had appreciated the thorough workout that Dueling gave, along with the ecstasy and challenge of the dangers that lie in this sport. He hadn't had a decent Duel for years as he promised himself not to use those hexes he learned when practicing with Hogwarts' students. In a way, he had been holding back his potential for quite a while, and now that his friends - his _true_ friends were here, he could indulge in a little of his favorite sport time and again.  
  
            "Draco, you should try have a match with Azrael. He's really good!" Lawrence suggested, knowing the fact that Magician loved challenging people who were better than him for experience. Draco had been surprised by this recommendation, for Lawrence had been one of the best duelist in UWIM, second only to himself. If he had said that Azrael was good, then the Prince should really be good. Considering for a second, he replied, "Maybe another time. Right now, I'm too out of shape to challenge someone who might be a skilled professional. It's been a long time since I dueled for real…"  
  
            "And you're still so good?" Lawrence sat up, looked totally incredulous.  
  
            "It's my passion," the boy said blandly, earning himself an exasperated look from Lawrence. The black-haired boy had wanted to give some retort, but shut up when Silverdawn came to their vicinity.  
  
            "The two of you had better go bathe before the next class. I don't think that the teachers would appreciate the smell of dirt and sweat permeating throughout the entire classroom. So, now go!" Silverdawn mock ordered, causing the two boys to grin. Exchanging a look that practically screamed for Silverdawn to beware, the two of them answered in unison, "Yes, milady," and hugged the girl on both sides, getting her dirty too. Silverdawn chagrined, knowing that she would have to go change too, and was about to yell at them when she realized that they had already scampered off. Shaking her head, she muttered, "Boys…", earning laughter from Hermione, who was the nearest to her.  
  
            Before she went back to her room to change, she informed Azrael of something, and returned to where Hermione was seating, "Mione, do you want to go with me and see Professor Snape after classes today?" The brunette looked startled, and slowly nodded her head, "Okie, someone should go see him to see if he's alright." The black-haired girl smiled, satisfied with her answer, and walked back to the castle…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Ah, I'm sorry that there is *no scene* on Severus in this chapter, but there will definitely be one on the next. I know that the poorly injected humor in the hospital scene will quite lousy, but still, it was fun writing about it. *Sob Sob* I need a break, cos' I'm currently very worried that this will become a Draco/Silverdawn fic too, and some of you guys will KILL me. I know, I know, this is supposed to be a Snape fic too, but the story just wove itself… I have no control over it. So hope that all of ya will understand.  
  
Now for some extra notes.  
  
Note 1: Lucifer had graduated from school earlier than his supposed graduation year. He got his mastery levels for Dueling, Advanced Potions, International Politics (both Muggle and Magical) and Transfiguration at the age of 17 (like his brother Mikael, though he did some other majors), graduating that very year. After that, he took over the post of Dueling straightaway as the former Professor (Jessova) was invited to go on a permanent internship with the Universal Elite - a group of the best duelists and Aurors, who protect the safety of the entire Magical World, tracking down the *worst* of the wanted criminals and safeguard influential political leaders throughout the world.  
  
An invitation that Lucifer had also received (before he revealed the fact that he was of the Royal Family. At that time, he was known as Lucifer Carter), but declined though it was such an honorable job… Let's just say that he told off the officials with, er… what were the exact words? Ah yes, "I don't give a damn. The work in Hell is already enough for me to wanna kill those idiots entirely again. Don't get me into more of those problematic stuff, and remember, _try not to kill those people_. I have a headache reading what they had done." The officials knew not what he was talking about, and persuaded him again as his abilities were exceptionally good, ending up causing Lucifer to be so mad that they were teleported into Magical Sahara without the wands as they were confiscated by the young professor and thrown back to the International department of the Magical Parliament of Europe. Those officials were furious, wanting to complain to the Ministry, but were flabbergasted on knowing Lucifer Carter was _the_ Lucifer Kadamon of the Universal Royal Family. No complaint was eventually filed. ^_^!  
  
Note 2: Valerie and Joshua are a couple, both of whom are from the Court of Twelve, and they just simply _yell_ at each other for the fun of it. Very eccentric couple.  
  
Note 3: The Court of Twelve give nicknames for one another. Lory (sounds female) is actually the nickname that Draco gave for Lawrence during their first year in UWIM. Likewise went for Nikolai, who was officially nicknamed Niko. Laila was a special pet name that only a specifically acknowledged person (lover or someone _real_ close) could say, just like the name Sherry for Silverdawn and Riley for Azrael. Only the twins were allowed to call each other Sherry and Riley, no others could use it, Nikolai included. When the twins were still young, they could not pronounce each other's names, with Azrael calling her 'Sherry' (due to her middle name SERAfina = Sherry) and Silverdawn calling him 'Riley' (from AdRIEL = Riley)  
  
Note 4: Practically all the spells that the boys used in the Duel are illegal in Britain. Especially the Imperious and Miscalos Diffindo spell. Below are descriptions of the hexes, as taken from Hexes - the Dark Arts by Cain Murltosio.  
  
            1.) Resundo Fetali: easy, this hex caused the earth within 1.5 metres of the opponent to shake and crack, like some major earthquake. Sometimes, pieces of stone jut up from the soil without warning.  
  
            2.) Dagliso Entroplis: easy-medium difficulty, an illusion is made. Small, lethal daggers (at least two dozen - depending on the caster) shoot at the opponent, and though they are just an illusion, they still do pretty major damage.  
  
            3.) Imperious Curse: medium difficulty, this hex controls the opponent, and only those who are strong-willed can stop. One of the Unforgivables in England.  
  
            4.) Miscalos Diffindo: hard, it is worse than the Avada Kedavra spell, for this spell requires the concentration and skill, plus the fact that it totally destroys both the body and soul of the opponent. This leaves the person practically non-existent in the world. To top it all, the person experiences vast amounts of pain before the body is destroyed.  
  
            5.) Opalescent Mirage: hard, cos' it requires your own power to pass through the wand in the shape of a lightning, to strike at the person you aims at, and it depends most definitely on the amount of will power you put in  
  
            6.) Sentinel Manipulus: advanced, it is also a spell that requires a strong mind. Not a spell that an average wizard can master. In this spell, you practically don't use the wand at all. The magic isn't enhanced by the wand, but instead, the wand acts as a channel for the user's own magic to flow through. The shape is formed by the caster, and in Draco's case, ittiz a form of a woman. The shape then attacks the opponent, and this spell practically *cannot* fail.  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter's notes…  
  
Give me another week max to finish the next chapter. I promise to get the chapter out as soon as possible, but I've just started my official term in Junior College, (what most of you term as high school… I'm 17 this year, so it should be high school… I just don't know if it's termed as Junior or Senior High. Someone please explain to me if possible ^_^!), and I'm trying to cope with my studies, which has become too darn LONG!!! *complains* I wanna sleep in class!!! Somebody wake me up!!! *groans* Only a week into school, and I'm starting to hate it! Geez! How am I gonna cope with the next one-and-a-half-years?  
  
Sorry for making all of you listen to my whining, but I need an output for my pressure… it's startin' to build up at an ENORMOUS rate.  
  
See ya soon!  
  
Love,  
Silverdawn.


	7. Voldemort in France???

  
The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in.

**SilverDawn**

****

**The Awakening of a Royal   
Chapter 6: Glamourie… Voldemort in France?**

****

            The classes went along rather smoothly; quickly too, and dinner had ended, leaving students with three hours of free time till curfew. Many of the UWIM students had already gone back for their night lessons via the teleportation in the UWIM common room, except for those who were in the Court of Twelve, for they were assigned to help Professor Salazar and Professor Kadamon in placing spells and wards to strengthen the protective spells in the school as there were too many important people residing in the school grounds.

            Silverdawn finished her allocated work in record time and met up with Hermione at the stairs leading to the dungeons.

            "Er… Silver, I don't think only the Professors know where Professor Snape's rooms are." Hermione said in a small voice, but Silverdawn assured her, "Don't worry, I know where he lives."

            "You do?" Hermione was surprised at this, as no student in Hogwarts had been able to find the Professor's suite, no matter how hard they tried… It came as a shock for her that a transfer student should know his rooms, ::but then again,:: Hermione thought to herself, ::Silverdawn isn't an ordinary student…:: Blindly, Hermione followed Silverdawn down to the lowest levels of the dungeons, passed by the stone statue that led into the Slytherin common room, and finally stopped in front of the portrait of a dragon. The creature glared at the two girls in intense ferocity, as if taunting them to speak.

            "Athena." Silverdawn whispered softly. In turn, the dragon did a rough sketch of a bow, head resting between his front paws, and the portrait slipped open to reveal a hallway full of animal portraits. ::I never knew that Professor Snape liked animals:: Hermione thought wryly, and Silverdawn (who heard it), replied aloud, "You never know what Professor Snape is truly like, 'Mione." This rendered Hermione speechless, and they walked down the darkly lit corridor in silence. Shortly, they reached a living room where the fireplace was already banked, leaving the entire room relatively cold and damp. Silverdawn stared at the hearth, eyes turning silvery-purple, and a fire burned heartily, smothering the wood that the girl had thrown in earlier on. Her companion jumped back in surprise, and the black-haired girl glanced at her apologetically.

            "You do wandless magic?" Hermione asked, astonished, and, braiding her long hair into a plait, Silverdawn replied calmly, "I don't like using a wand." Hazel brown eyes stared at her in a shocked manner, but Silverdawn chose not to bother about it. She walked around, tidying up the papers that were scattered on the coffee table in front of the fireplace, whilst Hermione took the opportunity to look at Snape's rooms.

            Everyone had been curious as to what the Potions Master had in his rooms, and once, Ron had shuddered, saying, "His rooms is very likely to have all those creepy skeleton skulls and whips…" However, there was no such stuff in his rooms'… truth to be told, it was fairly decent – the stone floors were covered in dull reddish-black carpeting, with a bearskin rug before of the fireplace, just in front of the coffee table. Two high-backed chairs were placed strategically to face the hearth so that the welcoming fire could warm the persons sitting there.

A family portrait was hung above the mantle, but Hermione could not find Snape (as in Professor Snape) in it. A small, dining table stood by one corner, void of any ornamentation save a candleholder. The bookcases that were situated by a plush black leather couch were filled with all sorts of tomes, both old and new. One of the bookcases also contained countless vials of potions that have colors spanning the entire color wheel, all of which sparked Hermione's curiosity. She was on the threshold of taking out the tome, 'Potions for Mastery' , but was stopped by Silverdawn, "Professor Snape would not like his private collection touched." Hermione had the decency to look guilty and Silverdawn took her wavering hand and led her into the inner sanctum of the infamous Potions Master's bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Professor Snape was lying on the bed, thrashing against the black coverlets, his nightmares far worse than before. His black button-up shirt was damp with sweat, and Silverdawn frowned, answering Hermione's unasked question, "The effects induced by the Dreamless Sleep potion has worn off…" She fished out her platinum box, charmed it back to its original size, and took out a translucent vial. After that, she force-fed him with the yellow potion, with Hermione inquiring, "Should we get him out of that drenched shirt?"

            "Good idea."

After a few minutes, the professor finally quieten down, no longer looking so martyred. Silverdawn then whispered something, drawing a finger in the air above Snape's face, leaving a stream of blue energy healing him. Hermione watched with fascination as the blue light diffused into the sleeping man's body, leaving him glowing softly. Satisfied, Silverdawn asked, "'Mione, can you help me get him of the shirt by yourself?"

            Startled, Hermione asked, "By myself?" The other girl nodded regretfully, explaining, "I'm sorry, but I have to tend to some things, then I'll be cooking some stuff for him to get down his throat…"

            "All right…" Hermione said reluctantly, and Silverdawn offered diffidently, "Would you like to eat anything for supper? We're gonna stay here for quite a long while… I can cook whatever you choose." At this, Hermione smiled slyly, "Do you really mean, whatever I choose?" Silverdawn saw this smile, and turned wary, "'Mione, what do you want to eat???" The sly smile widened into a grin as the brunette replied nonchalantly, "Oh, I want a sirloin steak, medium rare, cream of mushroom soup, home-made mint ice-cream for dessert and iced lemon tea!" The black-haired girl stared at Hermione, disbelief bordered on utmost shock evident in her violet eyes.

"You had just eaten half an hour ago!" Silverdawn exclaimed, but the Prefect just shrugged, "You said that I could choose anything…" The black-haired girl looked chagrined, but a deal was a deal, and she spoke, defeated, "'Mione, you really know how to eat!"

"I'm still growing, aren't I?" Hermione replied cheekily, patting her stomach, and the other girl grinned back at her, "Oui, you really have a large appetite!" Both of them laughed outrageously, but were interrupted by the stirring of the sleeping professor, and they quieten down, though not entirely. When they had finally gotten the mirth out of their systems, Silverdawn said straight-faced, "I'll get the food done soon, but my work comes first. So see you later." Hermione waved at the retreating figure, and turned back to meet the form of the still-sleeping professor.

Then, Silver peeked into the chamber again, and said casually, "Oh, and 'Mione, he should be waking in about two hours' time. After getting him out of the garment, can you help me check out his workroom and tidy it up?" Hazel-brown eyes bulged on hearing that she had to help clean up the infamous Snape's workroom, ::I don't wanna die should he find me touching his stuff!::, but nodded mutely as the slim black-head nodded her thanks and disapparated.

            "I thought that you can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds…" Hermione wondered, truly confused. Once again, she stared dumbly at the professor, and sighed, "Better get my work done. I wanna try Silver's cooking." With the food as a motivation (a/n: I know it's dumb, but everyone loves good food, especially when you personally chose the menu. At least I do!), she walked up to the four-poster bed where the blankets were strewn all over the feather bed.

            Dreading to do the task assigned for her, Hermione moved in an agonizingly slow pace, watching the now placid professor. The strict-as-commando Potions Master looked _very_ awful, its formerly sallow skin even paler than usual, until it was practically white, and the pale blue light that shimmered from his body did not alleviate the condition - on the contrary, it only made him look more like a ghost instead of a living human. His coal-black hair was as greasy as ever, and Hermione wondered what did he do to his hair to make it look like that? It was obviously left so slimy for a reason, but Hermione could not make out why a person would ever want to do that...

::Was he balding???:: She thought cynically, but continued to scrutinize him.

The harsh planes on his face mellowed very much, in fact, the every familiar frown he wore was replaced by a look of peace and serenity. ::Odd…:: Hermione thought to herself, never expecting herself to use such words to describe the expression on Snape's face. Shaking her hand, she tugged out the shirt flaps from his equally black pants, feeling very, _very_ awkward. Looking at the professor's face, she made sure that he was still asleep, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her face was hot, her hands trembling, for she was seldom so close to any man, including her father.

True, she had gone steady with Viktor Krum for about a year before they broke up, feeling that the overseas relationship could never work out. (In the end, they had separated and remained friends, though not very close.) Still, during their being together, the farthest they had gotten was French kissing and holding of hands, no further. They had never engaged in heavy petting, and although she had been hugged intimately ever so often by the boyfriends she had, she had never gotten so aroused that she would ever initiate heavy petting, much less, sex. Thus, unbuttoning shirts for the opposite sex is totally new to him, even if the man was old enough to be her father…

Fumbling a little with the buttons, she finally gotten all of them out, and tried to get the sleeves out of his arms. She lifted the sleeping Snape's right arm, ::Man, this is heavy!:: and strained a little to get the long sleeve out of his arm. She then proceeded to his left arm in a faster pace as she was prepared of the heaviness of his limbs.

"Oomph!" Hermione moaned when both sleeves were finally out. She commenced to pull out the shirt from underneath his body, but the tattoo on his left arm distracted her from the errand. Under the relatively dim light, she squinted her eyes… and sucked her breath quickly on realizing that it was the Dark Mark that signaled his status as a Death Eater. Totally awestruck, she studied the skull, shuddering at the amount of evil that seemed to still emanate from it. Hermione stared at it for what seemed hours, locked by some force that compelled her to study the mark. It was only when Snape turned restlessly did she snap back and hurriedly yank the shirt from underneath him. Then, she pulled the covers over him, and quickly left the chamber.

When she was in the relative safety of the Snape's workroom, she wandered around, mind full of questions that had no answers… She turned to one of the bookcases that had elaborate carvings, and absently took a leather bound book out, noticing that there was an engraved emblem in the spine. The title was written in an some sort of arcane language, but somehow, she managed to read out, "_Atzulith _– the last ethereal".

"Weird…" Hermione murmured softly, and found a space in another one of the bookcases. Inquisitive as to why the stuffed bookcase had a space, she stared at it, and the mirror image of the emblem on the book on her hand slowly appeared in front of her eyes. Piecing one to one, she hesitantly put the book, spine inside, into the slot.

A quiet rumble echoed as the bookcases slid to one side to reveal a small pathway. The brown-haired girl looked shocked and cautiously entered the secret chamber, curious as to what this room could hold. The pathway led into a moderately large room that looked to be a female's bedroom. It was quite lavishly furnished, a four-poster bed by the side, an antique armoire, a white couch with large cushions by the fireplace, a cherry wood dresser with several bottles of lotions and stuff. Most importantly, there were a lot of portraits in the room, all of which were of a girl/woman.

The portraits featured different periods of her life, from her schooldays until she was about twenty-one. What shocked her most that the girl or lady in the portraits looked uncannily like Silverdawn! The lady had waist length ebony-black hair, straight and silky, with soft curls forming at the ends. The smiles she wore were practically identical to her friend's, with only the subtle difference being that this girl's smile was more feminine than Silverdawn's usual innocently sweet smile. Also, the girl had sapphire blue eyes rather than the silver eyes her black-haired friend had. Some of it had a handsome hunk in it, someone who resembled more like Professor Salazar rather than Professor Severus Snape. Stunned by these portraits, she flopped into the white couch and tried to sort out her thoughts.

::I know that he is a spy for Professor Dumbledore, is this the reason why he got knocked out earlier? He looks real sick… God! I can't believe that I _really_ am worried for that greasy git! How did Silver know about his rooms? And why does the lady in the portrait remind me of Silverdawn? How did I even manage to enter this place?:: Hermione's thoughts were totally jumbled, and she groaned long and loud, knowing that these questions will never have an answer… at least for now. She took her time to rest, staring blankly at the fireplace, and finally headed out of the room.

She placed the book back to its original place, fearing that Professor Snape might notice, and started cleaning up. The cluttered tables were cleared; dirty cauldrons washed, potion vials returned to their supposed cabinets, and everything else was put back to their proper places. It was a tiring job, but it gave her some sort of distraction for her long train of thoughts. It took her approximately an hour plus to clear the entire suite, from the workroom, to the other rooms, though they were not under her assigned chores. Silverdawn had not come back when she finished, thus she entered Snape's room again, and pulled a chair near his bed. She had wanted to keep vigil until he showed signs of waking up, but the day's weariness was starting to take a toll on her. In the end, her leaden eyelids drooped.

::Just a few minute's of rest:: Hermione mumbled to herself, and dozed off…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After leaving Snape's chamber, Silverdawn leaned against the walls, heaving. ::Looks like I'm still not used to the surroundings…:: she thought wryly, and closed her eyes. The sigil flared on her forehead, glowing a little silver, as she shapeshifted… She started getting smaller, scarlet red wings shimmering as she transformed into a phoenix that had silver and orangey-red feathers… Swiftly, she flew out of the dungeons, turning at the correct places, until she got _out_ of the castle and _into _the forbidden forest. Perched on a pine tree, she then changed back into her original form and continued standing on the branches as if she had no weight.

            A wind blew from nowhere, ruffling her now-silver hair in an affectionate manner. She sighed softly, raised out her hand and silver threads flowed from her fingers with which she drew a complex seal in front of her. The energy pulsated with unknown strength and slowly wove around the entire forest, keeping the place heavily shielded from those with the Mage gift. Satisfied, she then brought her hands together as if in prayer, and spoke, "Now, all of you can come out."

            As if heeding her command, the wind swirled before her, and three men appeared. All three of them were tall, at least 6 foot in height, and had an air of authority from their bearing and looks.

The young man to the right looked very perceptive, with chiseled features fit for an aristocrat, but had no air of arrogance in him. Instead, he seemed to be filled with humility and good humor, and this was reflected in those light, jade green eyes that was a little covered by his light brown bangs that fell onto his face. The man on the left looked serious and solemn, which was a huge contrast to the brown-haired man. He was also a pretty handsome fellow, his mahogany-brown hair trimmed at the nape of his neck, properly combed to look professional. He looked rather cold, for his hazel-brown eyes were void of any emotion, causing him to be feared by many in his area of expertise. The man in the center was the tallest among the trio, standing at 6"5, with shoulder length, razor-cut blond hair and peculiar sky-blue eyes. He was rather tanned, and had a lank but trim build. A smile curved around his luscious lips, and he looked as if he could converse with strangers easily.

"Your highness," the blond-haired man smiled at the silver-haired princess, before enveloping her in a warm hug. Carefully, he transferred energy to the young girl to help her recuperate… he had been doing this since last summer, and never once had he minded it.

"Raphael," Silverdawn smiled in return, and acknowledged the other two angels behind Raphael, "Raziel. Uriel." The other two men bowed respectfully, smiling as they started forward to hug the young princess. Information on the others was exchanged before the usually smiley-faced Raziel sobered and started in a humorless voice, "Your highness, the information I gather from the sources under Tzephkiel isn't good. Voldemort's minions are starting to gather in France too… with Paris as the center. The numbers that joined have made a jump in the last three months."

"Voldemort has made Belial and Matthias Nott monitor the Death Eater progress in Munich, Robert Avery and Neil Bulstrode to be in charge of France, and Leviathan and Lucius Malfoy to check on the muggle killings in Ireland and the Netherlands." Uriel continued, handing a stack of reports to Silverdawn.

"We have managed to prevent most of the raids, but about 17.8% of them were out of our predictions. I apologize for our miscalculations, princess." Raphael said in a muted tone, but Silverdawn just shook her head, answering, "There is bound to be some inaccuracy in the calculations as to where they might raid. Keep working with the Universal Elite and the defense teams in UWIM on this. I'll get evidence from the British Ministry to allow the Elite to arrange a full-scale attack on Voldemort's forces. For now, just lay low. Do whatever you can in the other countries, but let Voldemort think that he can take over England and Scotland easily. We haven't gotten the ministry's permission, so we can't really do anything…" 

Suddenly, a dove flew to perch on Raziel's shoulder, and everyone stopped talking to look at what the pure creature had to say to the brown-haired man. Less than a minute later, it flew off, leaving an amazed Raziel behind.

"What did he say?" Raphael asked curiously, and the latter murmured, "Oh, that Anael had found another cave of snow dragons in the Queen Elizabeth Islands, near Cape Columbus, and that I'm to check them out." Uriel was rather alarmed by this statement, and wondered aloud, "Why is it that more and more dragon lairs are being uncovered in these two years?"

"Probably because the gates to the kingdom of Dragons are going to open very soon, and many wish to see it before it closes. That's why they are willing to go with Anael." Silverdawn said calmly, earning incredulous stares from the trio. They gathered their thoughts very quickly, and did not bother to ask the seer to divulge any more information. Instead, they continued on the urgent matter at hand, and Uriel finally asked, brown eyes filled with misgivings, "How long do you think we will need to acquire the permission from the British Ministry? Cornelius Fudge is too stubborn to admit that Voldemort is back…" he trailed off, and Raziel complained, "Why did Voldemort have to be from the United Kingdom? Couldn't he have been from some other country? Then we would not have to wait so long to launch an attack on him!" 

Raphael chuckled at his almost-whining tone, but Silverdawn said sardonically, "For Uriel's question, I can only say that I'll get the agreement within this year. Threats will be necessary if all else fails… As for you, Raziel… That's the law my great, great, great, er… add a few more greats, grandfather gave: that the International Confederation is not to interfere in one's country without the approval of that particular country." Uriel silently agreed with the law, as did Raphael, but Raziel continued grumbling.

Shortly, they conferred on the upcoming raids, and finally went on their separate ways. As Silverdawn started to apparate back into Professor Snape's room, Raphael mind-spoke to her,

::Princess, do come up to Atzulith once in a while. The environment up there is better for your health.:: The color of his mindspeech was tinged with worry, and Silverdawn reassured him, :: I will, don't worry too much.::

Wryly, Raphael said, ::That's what I'm afraid of… you saying not to worry too much.::

At that, Silverdawn giggled and apparated back into the dungeon suite, her mind still laughing at the blond angel's statement. Slowly, she ambled into Snape's bedchamber, and was amused to see Hermione sleeping on the chair, slouched in a rather uncomfortable position. Professor Snape was still asleep, rather peacefully too. Smiling softly at the sleeping figures, she got into the kitchen and started making the food that Hermione chose: Sirloin steak with a savory sauce, cream of mushroom soup and homemade mint ice cream. She also baked some soft, butter croissants, potatoes, cheese pasta that Professor Snape simply adored, along with shepherd's pie and several fruit tarts. All these she made within forty minutes with the help of magic, and proceeded to place china (that she had bought for the professor years ago when she came for a short stay) and a pitcher of iced lemon tea on the dining table, along with a vase of champagne roses (transfigured from a spoon. *envy* The practicality of transfiguration!) before placing the steaming-hot food in the center..

Absent-mindedly, she placed a 'keep-warm' spell on the food, transformed back to her black-haired form, and sprawled on the fur rug in front of the fireplace, thinking of the prophecy that's to be fulfilled…

::But how did he become an angel???:: She thought, bewildered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hogwarts Castle

Lowest Level Dungeons

Snape's bedchamber

            "Arghh…" Snape moaned softly as he stretched his back lazily, feeling more energized than the past few days, which in turn, led him to be in a good mood. Lying on his back for a while, he proceeded to take down the Glamourie spell he had cast on himself.

"Expressionia reformis", he said in a low tone, and the facades started to dissolve. His beaky face blurred to form a well-defined face that looked rather similar to Salazar Snape's, with the difference being that this face looked more serious, lines permanently etched along the eyes and forehead. The crooked and yellowed teeth were now straight and pearly white, contrasting very well with slightly tanned face… if only he would smile more often! His greasy, black hair looked softer and much cleaner, with a healthy gloss that gleamed with a midnight-blue highlight. His complexion wasn't pale or sallow, but slightly tanned, though not much. The illusions the Glamourie spell created had very much made him look relatively ugly, but his real form was a good-looking man, definitely better than average. In fact, he was actually the man in those portraits with the black-haired girl in which Hermione had saw.

            Still lying on his back, he gazed at the ceiling, puzzled as to why he was in bed. It took him a few moments to remember that he had fainted in class when he saw Silverdawn. ::Fainted:: he grimaced at the thought, ::Damn, I'm never going to live down to it. What will Minerva say?:: Inwardly, he groaned, but wondered about the cause of his fainting. ::When did that child turn black-haired? Last I saw, she was silver-haired…:: Deciding that he'll have a talk to Adam soon, he then realized that the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse were no longer there. This startled him, for based on past experiences, (and there were many), the agony he experienced after being inflicted with the Cruciatus Curse usually lasts for two days in the least. Thus, this sense of peace came to him as a surprise.

            Sensing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, the potions master started to get out of bed to grab one, but stopped on seeing a sleeping figure on a chair by the bedside. Cautiously, Snape got up, trying not to startle the person as he stared open-mouthed at the girl. ::The Granger girl?:: Snape thought, incredulous. Thinking that he had gotten it wrong, he stared on, but those chocolate-brown curls were unmistakably the Gryffindor's. ::what's she doing in my room?:: he pondered, feeling very baffled. His gaze locked onto the sleeping figure's for several minutes, trying to make out some answers, but, coming up with none, he silently went to the oak armoire and took out a black turtleneck.

Putting it on swiftly, he went back to the resting form on the chair. Hermione had been trying to move into a more comfortable position to sleep, but settled back fitfully when she could find none. Sighing, Snape gathered her in his arms without disrupting her sleep, and placed her in his bed, where she immediately cuddled the soft pillow beneath her head. Amused by this possessive action, the black-haired man just shook his head, and carelessly muzzled her hair, just like what he had done to a certain black-haired woman years ago. Slightly alarmed about his associating his former fiancée with this student, he cursed silently and headed for the living room, where the aroma of food caused his stomach to growl.

On seeing his god-daughter sprawled on her stomach on the rug, reading one of his ancient tomes of history, he mused at her previous ideas of his books being 'interesting' and 'easy-to-understand' when other people who, on given a chance to read it, would say it being 'boring' and 'my god! How do you even read these languages?' (his books were of all sorts of languages, ranging from simple English to many arcane languages: of Angelic, Elfish and etc.).

"Ahem." The professor gave a short cough, causing the girl – who had been thoroughly engrossed in the book – to jump and stand up abruptly. Silverdawn turned about to face the teacher, and ran to give him a hug.

"Professor Snape!" the black-haired girl greeted enthusiastically, pecking the strict professor on the cheek. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Seriously speaking, I can't stand any of you greeting me like that, especially you and Azrael." Consequently, Silverdawn laughed, and conceded, "Uncle Severus..."

"That's much better." Snape smirked, but the black-haired girl added, "…Godfather." Raising his hand to his face, Snape groaned, "I know I'm old, but don't make me feel it, Silver." Smiling cheekily, Silverdawn tugged his sleeve, and brought him over to the dining table, saying, "Godfather, I made some food and I want you to eat it." Stomach growling once more, Severus was more than happy to comply, but asked, "What about Miss Granger?"

As if just remembering that Hermione was still sleeping, Silverdawn got up from her seat and said, "I'll go call her up. You'd better tuck in first." The older man acknowledged this statement with a nod, and started heaping some cheese pasta on his plate. Grinning, Silverdawn went to his bedchamber, and proceeded to call Hermione up…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 6…

I'm sorry for putting this up so late… but I was trying to figure out what my biology and chemistry notes mean… I'm sorry, but I just got my school timetable recently and it sucks big time! *whines* Geez! I practically end at 5pm each day, and on Thursday, I end at 7pm. So by the time I reach home, I'm ready to plop into bed to sleep… *grumbles* I am sabotaged to become the AV coordinator for my class, but, *grins* I got back at my friends by making them the Treasurer and Class Representative during our class nominations! *laughs evilly* I know I'm bad, but they asked for it.

Note:

            I've read of the Glamourie spell from several stories on the net, so I thought that it would be well that Snape used the Glamourie spell to hide his original features. Just imagine, he entered Hogwarts as Potions Master at a rather young age, perhaps at twenty-two, and being handsome didn't help when he was the youngest Professor (then) in Hogwarts. Severus had to prove that he was a competent teacher with the added fact that the other Professors did not have faith in him as he was a former Death Eater. (the trust and respect the other professors now have on him had been built up very slowly…) Thus, he did not have time to cope with the schoolgirl crushes the female students have on him. As a result, he put up the Glamourie spell to make him look both ugly and feared by students.

-End of Note-

Again, I apologize for the lateness, but hope you guys like this chapter.

As some reviewers have said, I'm not writing much about the original HP characters, so I'll try to change this bad habit (in writing) of mine, and add more scenes on the HP crew. I'll also try to make the UWIM characters to take less of the parts, but Silverdawn and Azrael will play quite a big part. 

So that's all for now. Please review and thanks!!!

         Love

~~@ SilverDawn @~~


	8. Dinner + Breakfast + Prank = Cool!

**The Awakening of a Royal**

SilverDawn 

The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in.

**Chapter 7: Dinner + Breakfast + Prank = Cool!**

She had been standing in front of the Head Table, awaiting her sorting. Still shivering from the wet journey, all the United World Institute of Magic students were rather tired and wanted very much to sit down. However, etiquette forbid them to settle down, and they were only allowed to sit when all of them were sorted. Thunder could be heard from above, and as if to reflect the mood, the ceiling depicted the stormy weather outside, with streaks of lightning illuminating the dark, turbulent sky.

_            Finally, it was her turn… and worst, she was the last to get sorted. All eyes were placed on her, and this left her somewhat embarrassed for there were at least a thousand students staring at her midnight-black hair, which was left down to her hips._

_            "Zenvista, Athena. 5th year, United Masters! " Professor McGonagall announced._

_            Cold hands shivering, the girl put on the hat, and sat on the low-stool, where all the conversation began._

_            "Kadamon? I thought that you should be in United, under the protection of the wards placed there."_

_            "I came with the others for a friendly transfer programme. But I'm assigned for double schooling, sorting hat."  
  
_

_            "Now that explains why His Highness had been here since last year… which House are you in?"_

_            "Sevosia."_

_            "Odd… I thought that you'd be in Gahedriel."_

_            "Adam was chosen to be in Gahedriel, and in turn, I'm in Sevosia, it isn't that bad."_

_            "All too true. Sevosia is a very civil House, though the students in there are cunning and wickedly smart. Salazar Slytherin was pretty decent too, even nice to us at times…"_

_            "I agree, he's a nice man… and handsome too. I meet him now and again when I travel back in time. I saw Godric too… Gosh… I never believed that they could be such good friends!"_

_            "Yes, but truth be told, Godric and Salazar are very loyal to each other. Nonetheless, Slytherin is a rather dark House when compared to Sevosia, and the other Houses hate it. You'd be having quite a lot of trouble coming your way. Furthermore, there are only five other Sevosias in Slytherin, and none of your level. I don't think that it is safe to stay there…"_

_            "I don't mind."_

_            "Okay. Then let it be… _SLYTHERIN!!!_"_

            Loud applause rang at the table decked in green and silver, and the black-haired girl moved over there. Smiling back to her fellow UWIM students, she sat down beside an ebony-black haired boy and another UWIM student, Gerard Iverson. At the Gryffindor table, Adam saluted her with a goblet of water, and winked, identical sapphire eyes twinkling under those long silver bangs. The girl – Athena – smiled at him, and gave a small nod while a thread of invisible energy snaked from her to envelop him. Adam felt it, and returned a comforting one to his younger sister before continuing his small conversation with the young James Potter.

_            When she was about to start conversing with Gerard, Athena sensed someone staring at her, and turned to that particular direction. It was actually the boy sitting beside her who was staring at her, and Athena gave him the same treatment. However, she was mildly attracted by that black hair which was so dark, that it had midnight blue highlights. It hung lank to his neck, curling slightly at the ends to give him a roguish appeal, and Athena felt lost in those ebony-black orbs – eyes that seemed like endless space… The girl blushed prettily when she realized that she had openly stared at the boy for too long a time. The latter didn't mind, and started in a voice that had a tinge of amusement in it, "Hello, I'm Severus Snape."_

_            Lip curving up to form a smile, Athena spoke up, "Hi, I'm Athena Zenvista."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Wake up Mione, 'Mione, _'Mioneeee…_" A familiar voice reached Hermione's ears, and she struggled to open her eyes. Vision blurred by sleep, the person before her melded with the girl in her dream, and Hermione croaked out on realization, "Athena!" Silver eyes widened at this, and the black-haired girl asked again, urgently, "'Mione, wake up!" Slapping the half-asleep girl lightly on the cheek, Hermione's cinnamon eyes focused and she saw Silverdawn watching her worriedly.

            "'Mione, what did you see?" Silverdawn asked in a serious manner. The brown-haired girl thought back to the dream… of James Potter, the younger versions of all the professors, and most of all, the student form of the professor Snape, and he looked _nothing_ like the current Snape. Worst was the fact that she had been reliving the dream in the first person perspective. In fact, she _was_ Athena in that dream, and the feelings she experienced was so real, that she could still remember the worn fabric of the Sorting Hat, the trembling of _her_ fingers, and that smile on Snape's face.

            Hoping that this might just be a ridiculous dream, Hermione mentally laughed it off, and replied nonchalantly, "Nothing really… Just some bonkers dream…" Silverdawn felt her hesitance, and decided not to probe further. Instead, she teased, "Remember your menu?"

            At the mention of food, Hermione's eyes lighted up, jumped out from bed, and made a dash for the living room. However, she stopped at the door of the chamber to wait for Silverdawn, who was shaking her head at Hermione's bubbly behavior, and the brown-haired girl suddenly wondered, ::When did I doze off in that _big_ bed?::

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            In the living room, the currently-not-under-Glamourie-spell professor was finishing a second plate of cheese pasta (talk about huge appetite). Absently, he raised his wand and murmured, "Perforaus." Instantaneously, a bottle of ink, a feather quill and a stack of papers appeared in front of him, next to the now-empty plate. Severus Snape started grading the third-year theory papers in one hand and the other ladled a bowl of soup into the awaiting bowl on his plate. This ability to do more that two things at one time had been envied by many, but he took no notice of it. Instead, he frowned at the terms this Ravenclaw student used, and shook his head, underlining the mistakes she made before writing some remarks at the end of the paper in his usual, cursive scrawl, "A disappointing essay, Miss Nielston. The dragonsbane should be wolvesbane!" Finishing several other papers and giving it the usual Ds, Fs, and occasional Cs, he finished the soup and starting attacking one of the three plates of steak. How he managed to, no one knew, he marked the papers and ate the steak at the same time.

            After a while, he heard footsteps coming out from his bedchamber, and lifted his head to see the two girls coming up to the dining table, hands linked together, talking animatedly. None of them noticed him, so he continued on his grading.

            "Professor," Silverdawn said brightly, causing Snape to frown again. He lifted his head, brows furrowing into a v-shape as he made an exasperated retort, "Silver! How many times must I tell you? Don't call me THAT!" Platinum eyes twinkled at this comment, and Silverdawn asked good-naturedly, "but what should Hermione refer you as? Uncle Severus?"

            "Huh?" Hermione asked, thoroughly blurred from this conversation. She took a look at the professor, and gasped when his image interlaced with the Severus Snape of her dream. ::Gods above! They look the so alike!:: In fact, he was practically identical to his younger version, save the lines that were permanently etched on his forehead, and the graying streaks of black hair. His physique was also tanner, and the turtleneck molded snugly to his body.

            "Care to share what's so interesting that has kept your eyes on me for 2 minutes and 38 seconds, Miss Granger?" the Potions Master asked sarcastically, totally oblivious to the fact that he was not in his usual 'greasy git' form that all the students and (most of the) staff were used to.

            "No… nothing sir. It's just that… you look… different." The brunette sputtered out, reliving the bizarre dream once again… :: and to think that the dream's weird. I never knew that Professor Snape looked like that!:: At the same moment, the realization dawned upon the professor that he wasn't under Glamourie, and profanities were uttered under the pissed professor's breath. Though soft, those swearing (with languages spanning the entire globe) caused Silverdawn to snicker, earning herself a death glare from her godfather. Usually, this glare would silence even the worst student in Hogwarts', but Silverdawn was already immune to such stares (courtesy of Professor Lucifer Kadamon and Professor Sedaris Snape) and this glare only served to fuel the hilarity that was burning within her. Finally, she laughed helplessly, no longer able contain it.

            "Godfather, your look is as evil as the ones Father gives me sometimes," the black-haired girl said in between laughs, causing her godfather to scowl and shake his head in defeat, "Enough, silver…" Silverdawn, in turn, smothered her giggles and shoved Hermione to sit next to her, opposite the frowning professor.

            "'Mione, Uncle Severus won't bite. He only looks fierce." Silverdawn said brightly, trying to soothe the uptight girl.

            "I beg to differ, Silver. I'm known for literally biting students' heads off, and that I'm rumored to have skulls as decorations in my suite, which apparently isn't the case." Snape said cynically, earning himself a hard kick on his knee under the table.

            "Uncle!" the black-haired princess admonished whilst Hermione looked down at her untouched steak.

            "Oww…" Snape winced, and replied reluctantly, "I apologize, Miss Granger. That was uncalled of. However, none of my students is to know of my original form. Is that understood?" Hermione nodded mutely, but no longer able to contain her curiosity, she blurted out, "You were always under the Glamourie?" This question surprised Severus, and he eyed the girl for a while before nodding his head whilst sipping the chilled tea. At his nod, Hermione became excited, and asked eagerly, "Professor, can you teach me how to use it?"

            This sudden request caused Snape to choke on his tea, and Silverdawn hurriedly patted his back. What he finally recovered, he asked, "Why do you need that?"

            "For some stuff…" the Gryffindor said enigmatically. Snape chose not to question further, but refused with a second's hesitation, "Miss Granger, I have no time to do that…" Looking at the crestfallen girl, he hastily added, "But you can get my book on Glamourie on the fourth shelf from the fireplace. Ask Silver for help."

            "Really?" Hermione's cinnamon eyes lighted up, and the professor just kept silent. Silverdawn smiled, and finally spoke up, "'Mione, your steak is getting cold, and Uncle, how many times must I tell you not to mark and eat at the same time? It's not good for your health!" Snape smiled sheepishly at the child's nagging, catching Hermione by surprise. The black-haired professor felt her stare, and snapped, "Now what?"

            Regaining her senses, Hermione replied dazedly, "Oh, you look good when you smile." Coughs were heard as Silverdawn practically spluttered her soup whilst a slight flush burned in Snape's cheeks.

            "Thank heavens I don't smile much," he muttered, and this earned laughter from both girls. Knowing that he'd made a fool out of himself, he growled, "Eat your food before it turns cold."

            "Yes professor." The two girls spoke in unison and the professor just shook his head, cutting his steak ruthlessly as if this action could soothe his temper. The two girls continued chatting, and Snape joined them time and again before he finally excused himself to mark his papers. Silverdawn started clearing the table, and Hermione helped by tucking the remaining food in the refrigerator. They wiped the table and washed the dining ware together, and when all was done, they sat on the comfortable high-backed chairs in front of the fireplace. They sat there for a very long time, talking about the subjects they took and what was the timetable in United World Institute of Magic was like. Cinnamon eyes had widened on the fact that they study even longer than the Hogwarts' students, but nevertheless, the brunette hoped that she could enter it…

            Suddenly, Professor Snape came out of his study, an unreadable expression on his face, "Who cleaned my room?" Immediately, Hermione felt a sense of dread, but owned up timidly, "I did, sir…" She expected to get a scolding, but the blasting never came. Instead, he gave a rare smile, and said genuinely, "Thank you, Miss Granger. You have helped me a lot."

            "What?" this stumped the prefect, but Snape did not bother to explain. Instead, he went to a shelf and took out a leather-bound book before walking to where they were seated. He handed the book to the bewildered Gryffindor, and said, "You can borrow this for as long as you like. But do _not_ lend this to any other Hogwarts' students, especially Potter and Weasley. I don't trust them." Hermione looked at the book in shock whilst Silverdawn just sat there, mildly amused.

            "Thank you." She stammered, and was given a curt 'welcome'. Hermione felt stunned as the Professor carried on, "I had better escort the two of you back into your Houses. It's past curfew." With that, he shoed the two students out of his suite, and preceded to bring the duo back.

            He stopped at the Gryffindor portrait first, intent on sending the young girl back to bed first. But before Hermione went in, she asked, "Sir, can I borrow other books from you next time?" Snape was annoyed at the thought of having someone touch his private cache, but this was Hermione Granger – the smartest student in Hogwarts, (though he admitted this begrudgingly) – thus he said, "You may, but you must be under the guide of either Silverdawn or Azrael. Do not enter my suite without one of them, or me, with you."

            Hermione grinned at this, and on impulse, hugged the frowning (as usual) professor. The potions master just stood there stiffly, seeing her into the portrait before regaining his senses and shook his head in disgust. He saw Silverdawn smirk at him, and warned, "_Don't_, even start."

            "I won't." she replied indifferently, and stretched out her wings, which was of a soft silvery-white. Snape followed suit, and stretched his out too. They started flying through the walls (an advantage of being an angel), until they reached the Slytherin statue, which was in the dungeons. Folding their wings into their bodies again, they stopped outside as Silverdawn started, "Uncle, I left a vial of potion in your bedroom, above the mantle. It's a direct cure to all sorts of curses and poisons, Cruciatus included."

            Hearing this, Severus Snape raised an eyebrow as he blew away the long ebony bangs that were blocking view, and asked; "You found the cure for Cruciatus?"

            "Nope, Lightbringer did." His goddaughter answered. Snape looked incredulous, coal-black eyes twinkling with something akin to amusement. Wryly, he said, "I've got to thank that phoenix someday."

            "You will, soon." The girl replied, and Snape commanded to the statue, "Dementors." Irritated by the password, the black-haired girl said viciously, "Uncle, please change the password soon. I can't stand it any longer. Every time I hear it, I feel as if I am ready to kill them all over again."

            "The past still haunting you?" Snape asked in concern. At his goddaughter's affirmative nod, he mentally made a point to change it soon and ushered her in first, before entering with her. Puzzled as to why he followed, Silverdawn looked at Snape, and the professor just said casually, "I haven't check on them yesterday night. So if I don't check on them today, there'll be chaos."

            The girl laughed, and both of them walked into the common room, only to find it unusually quiet. There were no rowdy students in sight. Instead, only Draco, Lawrence, and Nikolai were residing in the room, just before the fireplace, playing Wizard's Chess. On seeing the professor and girl, they waved, and Snape frowned, asking, "Isn't it curfew already? Why aren't the three of you sleeping?"

            "Oh! We're waiting for Silver, Uncle." Snape's nephew – Lawrence, said cheekily, while Draco inquired, "Sir, when did you start moving about in Hogwarts with 'Glamourie'?" This wasn't the first time that Draco had seen Professor Snape without 'Glamourie', but this was the first time when he was without 'Glamourie' in Hogwarts (other than his room). On realizing that he had forgotten to put back the charm, Snape smacked his head, and groaned, "God! I forgot about that!"

            "Now that's a first." Nikolai grinned and everyone else, including Snape himself, laughed. Finally, Snape regained control, and said in a strict manner, "My appearances aside, all of you, clear up and get to bed."

            "That's easy enough." Draco retorted, and snapped his fingers twice. Immediately, the chess pieces were repaired, gathered together, and kept in one of the side cupboards.

            "Showoff…" Lawrence muttered, causing the silver-haired boy to stick his tongue out at him. Lawrence in turn, stuck his tongue out at Draco, and Silverdawn shook her head at their mock immaturity. Feeling tired, she went over to kiss the professor on the cheek, yawned, and announced, "I'm going to sleep. Night, uncle. Goodnight everyone."

            "Goodnight." All of them answered back and returned to their respective dorms. Snape was the last to leave, but before he left, he put on the 'Glamourie' spell and finally proceeded to his rooms to get more sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Dawn came at an amazing speed, and most of the UWIM students only returned to their Hogwarts' dorms at about four in the morning due to their classes at United. The members of the Court of Twelve were the only ones let off from classes, but they too, had a meeting at United at 0300 Ante Meridian that lasted till 0700 Ante Meridian. And what was it all about? The upcoming Yule Ball that was for both Hogwarts and United World Institute of Magic, and more potions work.

            Ashteroth had been complaining about the time, but he shut up when even the seniors – Valerie, Joshua and Geraldine – turned up for the meeting. The meeting wasn't that bad for all of them had the unspoken agreement of not to do anymore menial tasks in the duration of the discussion. Still, everyone of them were practically dozing off when they trudged their way to the dining hall, more so during breakfast.

            "Azrael, Tristan, Amber, Aki… Why are you guys looking so… _dead_?" Ron asked when the quartet finally dragged themselves into their seats.

            "We ought to just die and leave it at that." Tristan grumbled, and the other three UWIM students gave empathic nods. Harry saw their expressions, and asked curiously, "Why are you people so tired? Didn't sleep well?"

            "I practically never slept!" Hideaki moaned, combing his dirty blonde hair with one hand. Amber agreed, and complained, "those wards practically drained me to the core! Az, why did you even hold that meeting at that god-be-damned hour?"

            Slightly knocking the complaining girl's head, he said seriously, "Headmaster Haldorne wants to see the proposal and committee set up soon. So we might as well get it over and done with. Then, all of us would be able to have a few night's of sleep in the least."

            "How long was the meeting?" Ron asked curiously, whilst Harry listened intently.

            "Err… from three to seven in the morning. So it's about four hours." Azrael replied after sending a mind greeting to his sister. At that, all the students who heard the exchange stared at them, totally amazed by the time of the meeting, and were all relieved that they did not have such a crazy schedule. Hermione, who had been listening with half a ear, winced at the time, but said nothing. As usual, she had a thick book with her, and was currently engrossed in it. This caught Azrael's attention, and he asked, "'Mione, what are you reading?"

            "Should be Hogwarts – a History. I swear, she lives by that book." Ron mused aloud, earning himself a death glare from his best friend. Amber, who was seated beside Hermione, saw the title of the leather-bound book, and said in Assyrian, "Glamourie? When were you interested in this? And isn't this Uncle Severus' book?"

            The mention of Uncle Severus' name caused the other three members of the Court of Twelve to perk up, and Hideaki asked in German, "he lent you this?" At his incredulity, Hermione was puzzled, but nodded her head. Azrael looked at her oddly, and finally asked in the language that only the two of them understood – Angelic, "'Mione, what did you want this book for?" Absently, Hermione replied in the same language without batting an eye, "I need it to try something out…"

            The silver-haired Prince decided not to discuss further, but Ron asked, "Mione, what language was that?"

            "English." The girl tucked a stray strand of brown hair to her ear, still very absorbed by the applications of Glamourie. Harry saw this, and advised the red-head, "Ron, as you can see, she's reading. And when she's reading, don't even bother to ask her anything. It's of no use – the answers she give will always go hay-wire." People who heard this laughed, but Hermione remained unperturbed, until Azrael asked, "What are we having now?"

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Slytherin… _again_." Lee Jordan, who was seating nearby, supplied.

            "Another Snape!" Neville Longbottom moaned, thinking of how intimidating the Potions Master already was. The last thing he needed was yet another Snape. Consolingly, Tristan patted the downcast boy's back and comforted, "C'mon, Professor Salazar isn't that bad…"

            "Let's just hope so." Lavender Brown said, and most of the 6th year Gryffindors agreed. The UWIM students wanted to protest about their discrimination of the Snapes, but was silenced by Azrael, who spoke, "Judge him not by his sibling, but by what he IS made of. Besides, Professor Severus Snape isn't a bad man at all…"

            Ron snorted, and Harry pushed up his glasses, saying in a wry tone, "You'll have to convince me at that, Az. I don't think that I'll ever agree with that statement." The Prince smiled mysteriously, and gave some advice of his own, "He doesn't look like what he seems. Moreover, never judge a book by its cover, and as usual, only time will tell if my statement is true. Don't you agree, 'Mione."

            "Yeah… Snape isn't actually that bad." The brunette said begrudgingly, thinking of his civil manners yesterday night, and everyone went silent. Finally, they started for the DADA classroom, which was rather far away from the dining hall. Harry and Ron traded odd looks, before grinning. Azrael saw it, and asked, "What are you two having in mind?" Startled at having the Prince find out that they were going to do something, Harry said truthfully, eyes lighting with anticipation, "Since we had a truce with Mal… Draco. I had decided to get back at two particular boys…" Ron stared at the bulky boys at the Slytherin table, and agreed, "And since I have two brothers whose inventions are darn marvelous, we might as well let them be guinea pigs." Sapphire blue eyes twinkled at this as Azrael suddenly became very eager to see the results, "then we had better go there. I wanna go see Sherry."

            "Miss her already?" Hideaki teased, and Amber piped in 'innocently', "Not used to not sleeping together?" The Hogwarts students who heard this all widened their eyes, and Azrael glared at the two bigmouths, before explaining, "It isn't what you think. Just plain sleeping, not sex or whatever the heck man and woman do." This did not convince all of them, but he couldn't care less. They were, after all, twins… though no one knew. Instead, he started for the Slytherin table with the other three members of the Court of Twelve, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, ignoring all the icy glares and insults hurled their way. Once, when the insults went to far, Azrael silenced the boy with a cold stare that was the equivalent of the Head of House's. The stare made the boy so scared that he was half petrified. After all, Azrael wasn't the Guardian of Time for nothing. His job was marked out for him, and at times, he had to deal with the rulers of different planes, and it was during those places did he master the art of staring… if there _is_ one.

            Arriving at the place where Silverdawn and co. were sitting, Azrael asked in a pleasant voice, "Are we going? Professor Salazar is waiting." Draco grinned up at him at the mention of the DADA teacher, as did Lawrence, but Silverdawn replied, "You guys get going first. I've got to see Professor Dumbledore for some administrative work." She turned to stand and pick up her bag, but the burden was taken by her twin, who chided her, "You could have asked me to do it." The black-haired girl just shook her head, and mindspoke him.

            ::No harm done. Go see to Niko. I'll get going first.::

            ::No. There'll be some fun stuff coming up. Stay and watch.:: Baffled, Silverdawn looked at her twin, sapphire eyes meeting with silver ones. Obediently, she sat down, and looked on. Casually, Harry said to Draco, "Yo Draco, fancy going to classes with us?" Surprised, the platinum-blond haired boy nodded his head, and stood up, as Ron slung a hand round his shoulders. Odd as it seems, the three boys looked very good together, and before they left, Harry threw an offhand remark to Draco's bodyguards, "One thing, Crabbe, Goyle. Better eat up the food before it gets cold. Class is about to start."

            While those two flubberheads were looking at Harry, Ron had quietly took out his wand, and sprinkled a sort of powdery substance into their plates using magic. This powder was invisible to human eyes, thus no Slytherin saw it. On hearing this, the duo started munching their food under the intent stares of Harry, Ron and surprisingly, Azrael too. Very soon, the two brainless idiots started sweating like hell, and were trying in vain to fan themselves.

            "How come it's so hot suddenly?" Goyle asked, looking very weird.

            "I don't know." Crabbe answered, not knowing what to do. Slowly, their shirts started melting and faces became red hot. Harry saw the results and laughed, but Ron gave some advice, "Go see Madame Pomfrey before the two of you go naked once all the clothes melt." The other Slytherins saw it, and the entire table bowled over in laughter. Satisfied at the results, Harry commented to no one in particular, "looks like the newest invention worked tremendously." Draco heard this, and said, "Madame Pomfrey is gonna have our hides."

            "As if I'd care. Anyways, we've taken care of your 'bodyguards', so care to go?" Ron shrugged as Hermione giggled silently at the two boy's state. Silverdawn, who had been silent the whole time, chided the duo, "the two of you had better be thankful that we were here. I don't think Professor Snape would be happy about this at all." The members of the Court of Twelve agreed, and all of them started to go out of the hall – with everyone else going to their classrooms, and Silver going off to Professor Dumbledore's office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 7

Once again, I'm sorry that I posted this story so late. Hehe, I had Flag Day yesterday, and standing 3 hours consecutively at the same spot, saying, "Please donate for charity." isn't my cup of tea. *whines*, Geez, I'm suffering from cramped leg muscles and a stiff back, and I've got to finish my Art homework. *looks dreamily at my bed*, I wanna sleep!!!

Sigh, I'll try to make a weekly update if possible, but I can't promise anything yet. But one thing I can promise is that the next chapter would have a scene on Lucifer Kadamon and his way of teaching Dueling. I really like him a lot, don't you? Harry and co. will also see what is different between Salazar Snape and Severus Snape. So keep a lookout on the next chapter. It should be out by next week… I hope! ^_^!

Wow! I managed to get more than fifty reviews!!! I know this isn't a lot, but it's an achievement for me. So thank you!!! Please continue to review, and I'll try to answer your questions.

Zara ~ Thank you! I kinda like writing about the UWIM students, but sometimes I feel that I am not writing enough of the Hogwarts crew. Glad to hear that someone likes it.

bubblegum*girl ~ Yuppie yup yup, this chapter is finally up!

Ginny Dallaire ~ we have a common view. School nowadays have too long a time slot. I wish we could change that…

Bienfoy ~ Hehe, I'm sorry. But I kinda like using such terms time and again. *sheepishly* I never considered that. So all you atheists out there, hope you don't mind.

arcee ~ Hermione is not going to discover it so soon. I intend for her to get a grip on her powers before coming with the final bomb.

Starbrite ~ Actually, I'm still considering who to put Hermione with. Any ideas?

ria ~ do you want the chart to be in a separate title or in this story itself? I'm considering to pin up one. But I need opinions…

Princess Cami ~ Thanks for the compliment =)

Sombra de Severus ~ *guilty* I get confused by the people sometimes too… Haha, I'm a bad writer…

Aemos ~ thanks for your constant reviews!

HarryPotterCC1 ~ I get kinda blur with the flurry of events too. And if you want to read some good fanfiction, I recommend that you check my favorite stories. The 'Mirror of Maybe' by Midnight Blue rocks BIG TIME!!!

Azure ~ *wary* Hiya Kiddo, Valerie and Josh aren't gonna kill me, and nope, I'm not gonna add Mother Mary into my story. *sarcastically* Sorry to let you down. And about the Angelic Host? I love them, so… *sticks out my tongue* THERE!

Kat ~ thanks for reading! Keep on reviewing. I accept both comments, and flames… especially flames (I know I'm mad) as they tell me what I have to improve on.

ace2slayer ~ who does Azrael like? *smiles* I'm sorry, but I can't divulge. But it's definitely not Hermione, so the answer's pretty obvious, ne?

mym2000 ~ thankie thankie. I love it when some appreciates my works.

Holly ~ heehee, the next chapter is up – that's why you're seeing your name here =)

mona ~ I'm sorry, but I'm rather late at posting, so you may have to wait for about a week min for one chapter… sorry!

Becky Williams ~ wow, four persons asking me to write more soon. *head bloats up* Uh oh, I think my head is getting too big for my hat *grins*. Thanks for supporting my fic!

Dragon_Lover ~ Ahh, questions… I love it when someone asks me that. Lucifer is in charge of hell, Silverdawn is the Queen of Heaven, Azrael is the Guardian of Time, and Mikael? He's the heir of the entire Wizarding World, the next King of the Universal Royal Family. Hope this helps…

Amanda ~ you wanted more? *beams* here it is!

Hope all of you guys like my fic, and have a nice day! *someone beside me complains, "Hey, that sounds so corny!"*

What can I say? I'm out of creativity!

Love,

SilverDawn.


	9. Dueling under Lucifer... Oww!

SilverDawn 

**The Awakening of a Royal**

**Chapter 8: Dueling under Lucifer… Oww!**

The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in.

Can those who have added me to their favorites please tell me who you are??? Pretty pretty please? With cream and strawberry on top??? *sheesh, I'm sounding real crappy!*

Another important note, please DO READ the author's notes at the end of each chapter. They usually give you a rough sketch of what is going on, and has extra information about stuff… So please go check it out. Thank you =)

            Professor Dumbledore beamed at the girl in front of him and urged her to take a seat, "Silver, what brings you here at this time?" the black haired girl smiled back at her other godfather whilst handing him a thick stack of paper, "Professor Dumbledore," Silverdawn started politely, "this is the separate information of each of the UWIM students, focused mainly on their performances in school. I'm sorry to pass this to you so at so late a time…" The wizen professor stared at the sheaf of papers in exasperation, "You want me to _die_ trying to finish reading these?" Silverdawn frowned a little, but she knew that the elderly man was teasing. Thus, in a idly manner, she drawled, "it's not as if you'd die so soon." This remark caused Dumbledore to laugh heartily, and in a light tone, he asked, "What do you want? The usual?"

            Silverdawn gave a small nod, and in turn, a cup of mocha latte appeared in front of the girl. She took a tentative sip, savoring the strong taste, and this perked her up instantaneously. Blissfully, she sighed, complaining a little, "Why don't they supply coffee during meals? I feel so dead! And worse is the fact that we cannot do magic in the dining hall, so I can't even magick a cup of coffee for myself!"

            "Child, you must understand… not all people have your taste." Dumbledore reminded, sympathetic to her plight. After all, it was a known fact among the close friends of the Kadamons that practically all of them are sorely addicted to coffee… and the reason? It perks them up because they almost _never_ sleep, thus, the caffeine in the coffee was like a lifesaver to them, keeping them awake throughout the day. However, Hogwarts do not encourage their students to have such drinks, therefore, the only supply of such beverage was on the head table. Seeing that her cup had gone empty, Dumbledore poured some more of the dark liquid into the china teacup, earning himself a grateful smile from his godchild.

            Trying to change to subject, Dumbledore started, "I heard that Severus had taken down the 'Glamourie' spell and forgot to put it back last night." This was not a question, but a statement, and the elderly professor's voice was tinged with curiosity whilst his eyes twinkled with unhidden mirth. Silverdawn saw it and couldn't be bothered to care, for in her mind, the scene of her other godfather moaning replayed once again, causing her to laugh again. Knowing that the incident must have been thoroughly amusing, Dumbledore felt disappointed for having missed out on it.

            Then, Fawkes flew from his perch to settle on the Headmaster's shoulder, shaking out his golden-red plumage. Seeing the girl, the phoenix gave a greeting in his own language, which sounded like a series of high and low pitch tones to the ears of a normal human, "Good morning, milady."

            "Good morning," Silverdawn answered pleasantly, "and quit being so formal!" The phoenix gave a rough sketch of laughter, leaving a puzzled professor glancing at them chatting animatedly. Casually thumbing through the papers, he made notes on several of them, allowing the phoenix and girl to have a short chat (weird combination) before chiding the black-haired girl, "Child, you had better stop chatting with Fawkes and get to class before your next professor gives you detention."

            "No harm done, Professor Salazar is used to such delays." Silverdawn replied cheekily as she attempted braiding her long hair into a decent plait, "has anyone tried finding us yet?"

            "More than you had expected," Dumbledore said wryly, "Thank Merlin that Lucifer had made all of you set up the wards last night. If not, those reporters would have swarmed in like locusts…" He thought back to the packs of reporters blocked by the shielding ward Azrael had placed up, and shuddered a little. Silverdawn felt bad that her godfather had to bear the brunt of their being here, but she couldn't help it… it wasn't as if her siblings and her enjoy getting hounded.

            "Thank Heavens that I did not come into the school as a Kadamon. If they knew that there was a seer in this castle, the global press would flock here…" Silverdawn thought cynically, and the Headmaster agreed with a slight nod.

            "Still, I'm sorry, Uncle." The young girl of seventeen spoke softly.

            "It's alright." Dumbledore assured her, and pushed her towards the door, mock reprimanding, "I know that you have no need to attend lessons on the Dark Arts, but DADA is still a compulsory class for all students. So now, get going!" Stepping out of the door, Silver saluted the Headmaster, and mimicked as sailor on back a ship, "Aye, aye, captain." This caused Dumbledore to chuckle as the girl close the heavy oak door behind her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Half an hour ago

4th floor, North Wing, the entire stretch

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

5th year Dueling class: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

Teacher-in-charge: Professor Lucifer Kadamon

            The formidable professor entered the Dueling classroom, which comprised of an indoor salle plus a small classroom with just enough space for the tables and chaired for the students. Apparently, Dueling was more of practical than theory work, and all the students were apprehensive as to what they were to do, especially the UWIM students. After all, Professor Lucifer Kadamon was a renowned Duelist, whose style and way of Dueling had been considered a legend. He taught one-on-one Advanced Dueling with the more gifted students from both the Honors and Masters stream, thus, not many students ever learnt from him…

            Platinum hair swished elegantly as the Dueling Master halted in front of the students who were all seated in an orderly fashion. Eyeing them like a hawk, he started in a soft, dangerous voice, one that rang in all their ears; one demanded respect, "All of you, do remember this. Dueling is like no other subjects that you are taught – it requires wit, physical strength, agility, and the ability to stay levelheaded in fights. Most of the time, I'll be training you in the way of curse and hexes; with an additional one hour of physical conditioning each week."

            He eyed the five UWIM students of this Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class, especially his protégé (who happened to be here), and added, addressing them, "That includes all of you too." The entire class, save Kyle (his protégé) groaned, but they went silent at the young professor's icy glare. His amethyst purple eyes seemed to bore into all of them, and a cold shiver went down their backs. When Lucifer had once again gathered the attention of the class, he continued in a low, drawling tone, "Now come along. I'll show you what it's like in a real fight."

            His eyes slowly darkened into a deep royal purple in color, gleaming with something akin to mischief. On seeing this, all the UWIM students became very sorry for the person who was going to be the Duelist Master's specimen. Gingerly, the class followed the silver-haired professor down the halls until they reached the junction that led to the stone gargoyle, which guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. Once there, he abruptly stopped and said, "the next person who comes out of the room will be fighting my simulacrum. Anyone knows what that is?"

            A Hufflepuff raised her hand timidly, and the professor asked, "Yes?"

            "It's an exact replica of the caster, but it usually only acts under the caster's orders. In other words, it's just like a puppet that the owner could control easily to do a job." The Hufflepuff girl said softly, not daring to meet the professor's eyes. Noticing her fear, he softened his tone a little, and said approvingly, "Good explanation. Five points to Hufflepuff. That is the explanation for a regular simulacrum. However, the one I'm using will not be required to ask what I want it to do. Instead, it'll draw on my knowledge of hexes etc. to attack the particular person. So, I'll not be controlling it whatsoever. Now, I want all of you to stay silent and observe the movements."

            The Hufflepuff girl beamed at the handsome professor's praise and the entire class obeyed Lucifer's words, anticipating a duel of Professor Kadamon and Professor Dumbledore. Softly, Lucifer uttered, "Replicatus Lucifer." A vague image began to appear in front of the professor, and the students gasped when an exact clone of the professor materialized. Everything was the same, from the color of the unique silver hair to the devilishly handsome smirk on his face and the overall demeanor the professor had. The UWIM students had to give it to the young Dueling Master to be able to perform such a difficult charm in just seconds, but Kyle heard noises, and alerted his mentor, "Sir, someone's coming out."

            Immediately, everyone went silent as Lucifer uttered spells to shield the entire wing, and the students were enclosed in a shielded dome. He then let the simulacrum enter the view of the person, uttered an invisibility charm (unknown to general populous) on the students and himself, and watched.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Silverdawn had just came out of Dumbledore's office when she came face to face with her elder brother, who looked to be in a very bad mood. Sensing that something was amiss, she grew wary, and asked, "Professor? Is there…" She did not have the time to finish her question, for the silver-haired man had started attacking her, forcing the bewildered girl to go into defense mode almost automatically.

            "_Luce!_" Silverdawn screamed as she saw that those purple eyes no longer held a soul. The empty shell scared her badly, and she started countering the hexes, instead of just avoiding it.

            "Petrificus Totallus!"

            Lucifer jumped away from the hex lightly, and uttered another, "Solaris Destructo!"

            The ground started to crack apart, starting from Lucifer's end to where Silverdawn was standing. The girl did a series of back flips, with the line of jutting stones following her until it hit the wall. She then jumped away from the debris, and soared above, to the top of the ceiling. There, she raised her hand, not even bothering to use a wand, and shouted, "Aurelius rendezvous!" Beams of light shot from her outstretched hand in the form of arrows, but the professor ducked all of them, moving so swiftly that his actions were blurred.

            Closing in on the distance, he engaged hand-to-hand combat with his sister, merciless as usual. His kicks and punches were strong, but the girl was just as good, being able to hold her ground. Still, Lucifer was considered a professional _killer_, and Silverdawn winced once in a while when she met his attach at full force. Unable to hold on, the black-haired girl sprang apart from the hulking professor, shouting, "Tsunami Laystacia!" A whirlwind tornado engulfed the professor, but he hollered, "Terra Cytosia!" The element of earth countered the wind-based magic, and he soared a few feet above, standing on one of the tall statues lining the wing. Silverdawn jumped down from her place, and stared at him, on guard throughout the entire time.

            "Avada Kedavra." Lucifer whispered, and all the British students who heard this gasped. Still, the shields were soundproof, making Silverdawn incapable of hearing them. She jumped away and onto the stone gargoyle, before shouting another hex, "Comtempoúr ultimatum!" Lightly, she backed into the opposite end of the battle site, trying to think, ::Why did Luce go berserk? There must be something up!::

            Lucifer was a little occupied by the latest charm inflicted upon him, but recovered very soon, saying coldly, "_lá figment Dementor's Kiss_." At that, the UWIM students and Silverdawn's blood went cold. The black-haired girl could not believe that her brother would utter that curse on her, and raging, she tried summoning a good thought, and whispered, "_Expecto Patronum Divisio!_" An ethereal image of a wolf emerged from her body (she wasn't using a wand), and drove away the curse, but in the process, her braid fell off, and she pushed her hair behind her ears impatiently.

            Lucifer saw this weak spot in her defense, and took the opportunity to give her a hard kick on the stomach. Everyone winced at the ruthlessness of the kick, but Silverdawn gave him a similar one on the crotch. He did not seem fazed by it… and this caused the girl became very suspicious. Cautiously, she continued the hand-to-hand combat, and found out that her brother had never once grimaced on any attacks that had actually reached his body.

            ::Even Luce will feel the pain by the amount of attacks he's receiving now. But he's not looking as if he's hurt… so that could only mean…:: Realization dawned onto the girl, and she thought back to the soulless eyes. Mentally, she chided herself, :: Why am I so _dumb_?:: Raising her hand, she uttered, "Dissipatus Lucifer."

            Simultaneously, the simulacrum faded away, and Silverdawn sighed, knowing that she had been fooled again, "_Lucifer…_" At the same time, the silver-haired professor took down all the charms and channeled them back to the node in their family suite. All the students were stunned by the duel between the professor and student, especially the Hogwarts students, who were amazed by her doing wandless magic. While the students openly gaped at the currently-in-Slytherin-house student, Kyle just kept silent, wondering if she was angry.

            The Dueling Master chuckled at his sister as he took down the invisibility spell. Everyone expected her to be raving mad, angry, or even upset; but no one expected her to be smiling the usual smile she gave everyone. Also, no one noticed that her eyes were turning a pale silver-violet color, except for Kyle and the professor. Kyle had practiced Dueling with Silverdawn for countless of times, and being in the same House (Gahedriel), he had come to know the princess very well. Thus, when he saw this look, the same figure of speech materialized in the professor and Kyle's mind, ::Uh-oh…::

            "Lucifer… _darling_." Silverdawn smiled sweetly at the Dueling Master, but the professor could sense the hidden fury behind that sweet facade, and cringed inwardly. Keeping up with the charade, the silver-haired man hid his emotions behind a handsome smile, replying in a low, husky manner, "Yes, my sweet?" The girl held out a hand towards her brother, which he took and kissed at the knuckle in a courtly manner. Silverdawn took the opportunity to place a slow-numbing charm on her unsuspecting brother, and mock-scolded him, "Lucifer, what if I had gotten hit by one of those hexes?"

            "I know you wouldn't." he replied off-handedly, but pulled her close to check on her. He saw the colorful bruises and cuts, and immediately regretted not having stopped the Duel when he saw her. In a commanding tone, he said, "Go see poppy now."

            "Nah… I have classes now."

            "Silver…" Lucifer growled, exasperated by his sister. Silverdawn seemed not to be bothered by the injuries, but her brother was, and he knew that Mikael and Raphael were going to kill him if they found out that she was hurt, (which was going to be sooner or later.)

            The Hogwarts students were totally enthralled by the siblings' conversation, with everyone deducing that they were involved in a student-teacher relationship (as they did not know that they were siblings). But the five UWIM students – especially Kyle – knew better. Professor Kadamon was known to be ultra protective of his only sister: Unless necessary, the silver-haired professor would never subject his sister to injuries, no matter how minor. As a result, when they saw the princess coming out of the Headmaster's office, they had wondered if the professor would stop the so-called 'demonstration'. Nonetheless, the duel continued, leaving the students perplexed but excited, since the black-haired Gahedriel was an excellent Duelist, maybe even better than Azrael, though she seldom participate in them…

            Currently, the black-haired girl was in the handsome professor's embrace, and those with the mage gift would have been able to see the transfer of energy from the professor to student. Silverdawn smiled gratefully at her brother, but her fury was not abated. Looking up into those pale purple eyes, she spoke in a soft voice, eyes darkening into a pure amethyst in color, "Luce, I haven't forgiven you for that previous matter…"

            The silver-haired professor looked guarded, and spoke in a wary tone, "What do you want, honey?"

            "Just a kiss." Silverdawn replied sweetly, giving him the innocent smile that had made the entire male species to keel over. Lucifer gave a sigh of relief, recovered quickly, and gave a dazzling smile in return.

            "No problem at that."

            And yet another fiery kiss scene enacted in the hallway. Everyone stared at the couple in disbelief, but the hot scene was disrupted in less than seconds. Lucifer had engaged Silverdawn in a prolonged French kiss, but while kissing, Silverdawn had stared at her brother, and with a wick gleam in her now violet eyes, gave him a hard kick on the crotch, as cunning and as ruthless as any personnel from hell.

            Lucifer winced at the sudden assault, releasing his sister from his hold. The black-haired girl was grinning viciously at his incredulity, saying lightly in Greek, "This is what you get for scaring me just now. Get this straight, Luce, never _ever_ use that curse on me… you know what I'm referring to. And remember, the way of the Kadamon is to get back at their enemies with equal vengeance. You know that better than I do."

            Muttering a spell to keep the pain at bay, Lucifer grumbled in French, "I should have known that you'd do this to me…" Silverdawn kept laughing, as did the UWIM students, who did it silently.

"I'm a Kadamon too, brother. What you did to me deserves a punishment." The girl replied in Japanese sardonically.

Then, reverting back to plain English, she said, "Kyle, do help Professor Kadamon during his classes today. I don't think he'll be having an easy time." Kyle gave her a crisp bow, and she continued, "Luce, you'll be feeling absolutely *peachy* today, so have a good rest later. Till then, au revoir." She gave her brother a tender kiss on the forehead, and swept off to DADA, which she was terribly late, feeling more than a little drained.

::Looks like I haven't totally recovered yet…:: She thought dryly as she turned sharply at a junction.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

2nd Floor, South Wing, 3rd-5th classrooms

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Defense Against the Dark Arts

6th year class: Gryffindor and Slytherin (…again)

DADA Teacher: Professor Salazar Snape

            As usual, the class was separated to two invisible sections, one where the Gryffindors were seated, and the other where the Slytherins were situated. Professor Salazar had been very patient to them in a sense that he had pleasantly ignored the soft insults both houses passed among one another, but he could not understand why these two houses had such a strong rivalry. Unlike Severus, he had never entered Hogwarts in his years. Instead, he entered a private school in Romania due to his penchant of dragons and also because of the fact that Romania was a renowned sanctuary of all sorts of dragons. After graduating, he spent four years in UWIM due to his better than average results, which landed him in United Masters Rekarlis House. In his former school in Romania, though house rivalry was common, each house was on agreeable terms with one another, thus he had never experienced such problems. United Institute was the same, for even Gahedriel and Sevosia were friendly among one another, mostly due to the fact that the members of the Court of Twelve were always from those two houses.

            As a result, even though he was tolerant with them, his patience was wearing thin. He taught them the basics of the dark arts and their origins through images portrayed from a piece of scrying crystal onto the wall, telling them that knowing the history of black magic was a base of defense within itself that not many people understand. The class was spellbound by his explanation, as was the UWIM students (who had heard this before), and no one found it boring. Even the worst of the Slytherins – Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, was rapt with fascination.

            Everyone also noticed the difference between this professor and his brother very vividly. Apart from those in the Court of Twelve plus Hermione, everyone felt the professor looked distinctively handsome, unlike his sibling. Salazar's hair was rather long, reaching just a little past his shoulders, and tied at the nape of his neck with a blue piece of velvet. The color accented the midnight-blue highlights on his hair, and the smile he always had on his face only served to accentuate his attractive features. Au contraire to the potions master, the DADA professor had ebony black eyes were filled with good humor instead of indifference, and he was rather tanned and lean under the dark blue robes.

            The members of the Court of Twelve, and Hermione knew otherwise. The most recent discovery of Professor Severus Snape's true form had made her compare the current DADA professor with the Potions Master. Inevitably, she decided that the Potions Master was actually even more handsome than Professor Salazar, but the latter had a little more boyish look in comparison to his elder brother's mature look. All in all, Hermione wondered if the Snapes were all so good-looking.

::Come to think of it, Lawrence looks really like the Professor Snape (Severus) in my dream. Truth be told, if I want to see what Law looks like in the future, I'd just have to look at Snape and I'll get the answer…:: Hermione thought wryly. Azrael sensed her fading attention, and asked quietly, "A penny of your thoughts?" Cinnamon colored eyes looked a little dreamy, as if she did not hear him, but then, she replied absently, "Professor Snape actually looks better than Professor Salazar…"

            Harry and Ron, who had been rather engrossed in the DADA professor's explanation, heard this reply by coincidence, and stared disbelievingly at their best friend. Ron, who was seated beside her, said incredulously, "You must be joking!" Harry seemed to want to say the same words, but went silent after Ron had expressed his views. Hermione, knowing that she had slipped the Potions Master's secret, tactfully spoke nothing while the silver-haired prince chuckled quietly. In Icelandic, he said softly, "I agree… but Professor Salazar definitely looks _much_ younger. Both in age and experience…" This puzzled Hermione, but the pained look on Azrael's face made her refrain from asking. Pulling her thoughts back, she concentrated on the class, listening to the Professor's engaging talk about the ways many curses were created.

What was most amusing was that, through practical research, many wizards have found out that almost ALL of the hexes and curses (including the three Unforgivables) were created purely out of accident. Not many of them were created for the main purpose of killing. As the centuries go by, the amount of 'accidental inventions of spells' increased, and the dark wizards started manipulating it for killing or hexing purposes. This revelation shocked many of the Slytherins, and they could not believe that the dark magic they practiced was created by ACCIDENT! Hermione smiled wryly at the thought of so many mismatched spells that had killed people, especially the killing curse, and a cynical thought went through her mind ::what if someone tried combining all three of the Unforgivables into one?::

Azrael heard this, and replied carelessly, "Mya, I wouldn't even try thinking about it…" This negligent reply surprised the girl, but she was properly chastised and did not further the thought. When the professor had almost ended his speech, the door opened and a rather tired Silverdawn entered.

Salazar eyed her, and on noticing that she had a slight bruise on her neck, he asked wryly, "I suppose you've gotten _delayed_ by someone again?" This was not a question, but a statement, and Silverdawn felt inclined to agree, "Professor Kadamon had felt that I would make a suitable…" she paused, trying to think of a suitable verb to use, "_guinea pig_ to prove that Dueling isn't as easy as it seems…" All of the UWIM students cringed at her statement, especially the students who took Dueling (the members of the Court all included), knowing how merciless the professor could be in Dueling classes. A look at the girl's slightly tattered and torn robes was all that they need to identify how… _fascinating_ the Duel had been. The mussed up hair aside, the slight grimace on her face spoke volumes, and Amber immediately wondered if the Dueling Master had similar injuries…

"Go see Poppy _now_." Salazar ordered, "Ms. Romanov, accompany her."

"Yes, sir." Nikolai said, gracefully walking out of her seat to go to Silverdawn's side. The latter frowned at being sent to the medical wing once again, and grumbled, "You aren't the first one to order me to do that." On hearing this, the UWIM students laughed, knowing that the Dueling Master must have commanded her to do it out of over-protectiveness. Salazar heard this comment too, and raised an eyebrow at her. Knowing that she should not further antagonize the professor, the princess obediently got out of the room with Nikolai.

When the duo was gone, Harry reflected the curiosity of the Hogwarts' students, "What was that all about?" Lee Jordan faced Tristan expectantly, and the latter explained, "Professor Kadamon is known to be ultra merciless to his best students, and as Silverdawn is one of them, he expects the best out of her, thus the Duel – which must have been between him and her – must have been very tough."

The students who heard this explanation winced, and the black haired DADA professor gave a word of caution, "Therefore, I must warn all of you, never provoke Professor Kadamon. For the repercussions would be endless…" Everyone heeded the warning, and the class resumed as per normal. Only with the difference that they would be practicing some defensive spells and leaps. Like Lucifer, Salazar was very particular on the fitness of his students, and before the actual learning of defensive spells, he got them to do half an hour of physical conditioning…

            By the time the physical conditioning was over, a few of the girls were swearing that more of this would kill them, and a few of the Slytherins were complaining that this was inhumane. However, Salazar gave them an icy glare that made him resemble his brother, which the students flinched at, except for Draco, who was glad that yet another professor was training him in the way he liked… Many of the students who lived in the muggle world, like Hermione and Harry, found that the workout was similar to the Physical Education the muggle public schools, and wondered if this form of training was derived from there.

            Most of all, the students started to envy Silverdawn and Nikolai, who had managed to get away from the training while the others got sweaty and smelly…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 8

Yikes, I had a bad case of writer's block while writing this chapter. So please don't kill me for it being so sucky… Still, I'm sorry for being late at uploading it. Please don't mind.

I've been wondering if I should write separate information on each of the main characters under a separate heading. So I need to see if you guys want it or not… Also, I was thinking of posting up the explanations on the various spells used in another heading so that it would not be so confusing. Therefore, please review and tell me what you think of these ideas…

Now, for the hexes and curses used in this chapter:

1.) Petrificus Totallus: something like a full body bind, causing the victim to be under a petrified state. The person cannot move, and can only see what is going on.

2.) Solaris Destructo: the caster focuses the magic into the ground, and in turn, the ground acts like a radar, shooting towards the opponent no matter where he goes, until it hits something solid. A difficult hex to master, and one has to be careful as it may backfire.

3.) Aurelius Rendezvous: this is a type of attack magic, originating from the angels. From the caster's hand, a bow is formed and a minimum of a dozen energy arrows is shot from it in random directions. Due to the multitude of arrows, it is usually difficult for the opponent to dodge.

4.) Tsunami Laystacia: a spiral of wind will encumber the opponent, tearing him from inside out. Usually, this spell is used outdoors as it requires wind energy. But in Silverdawn's case, she is able to control all five elements. Thus, she's able to do it as easily as one, two, three.

5.) Terra Cytosia: the only counter curse for the 'Tsunami Laystacia' spell. The element of earth forms a surrounding shield on the caster, repelling the wind and calming it down.

6.) Avada Kedavra: the killing curse, one of the three Unforgivables in Great Britain. Once hit, the victim dies instantly. The only known survivor of this spell (in Britain), is the boy who lived – Harry Potter.

7.) Comtempoúr ultimatum: an illusion charm that befuddles the mind of the opponent. It can last for days, but on a powerful sorcerer, it lasts for only seconds. There's no counter charm, thus, avoidance is the only way to get away from it.

8.) lá figment Dementor's Kiss: this is the curse version of the Kiss performed by Dementors. Once hit, the opponent loses his soul and what is left is an empty physical shell. Silverdawn hates Dementors with a strong passion, thus she was furious when Lucifer's simulacrum used it on her.

9.) Expecto Patronum Divisio: the counter for the spell version of the Dementor's Kiss. It is some sort like the Patronus charm, but it is much more complex. The caster must first learn the basics of the Patronus charm before he can attempt this much more advanced mode.

That's all for the hex and curses. Hope you all don't find it too messy to figure out ^_^!

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises. So don't scream. However, flames are accepted, anytime, anywhere =)

Also, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Tracy ~ hee hee. Here's Lucifer for you. Hope you like it =) *sheepishly* I just don't know if it's up to your standards…

Starbrite ~ I'll be having another headache… I don't know which character to choose, and while it may seem odd, but I positively *dread* adding another character in it cos' I haveta keep track on all of them!

arcee ~ *smiles* me too. I had always wanted those three to be friends. And nope, you aren't impatient, *teasingly* just eager.

Mary _Potter ~ I'm sorry to upload it so slowly. But I really can't finish writing so fast!!! Hope ya don't mind waiting. Want any recommendations for nice stories??? I have loads!!!

Madame Padfoot ~ the multi languages come to Hermione as reflective instinct. To her, saying those languages is as familiar as speaking English. Thus, whenever someone speaks to her in a particular language, she usually reply back in the same one, but there are always exceptions :) And thank you! I'm glad someone actually *did* put me in their favorites. It makes me feel appreciated. Oh yeah, any idea what WKITT is? I found this term in some of the author's notes in other stories, and wonder what it is…

mow wow ~ thanks =) I hope that I can keep this up though…

ace2slayer ~ Thanks, here is da newest chapter… that's why you're seeing your name here!

Aemos ~ Keeping up with the characters makes me a little bonkers sometimes. *embarrassed* Occasionally, I even *dream* about them!

Dragon_Charmer: Arigatou, I hope to post some stuff about Mikael up soon. Any ideas how to add him in?

Colibi ~ my ideas came from many of the stories I've read… I got hooked up about HG/SS stories when I started reading at fanfiction.net a few months back. That's where I started this story =)

mym2000 ~ *grins* here's the newest chapter! Hope ya like it!

bubblegum*girl ~ mm-hmmm! Yet another one up. I hope that I did not exceed one week to write this up! Also, I hope to get the next one up by end of next week @_@

That's all for today.

I've got yet another question… I'm 17 this year, so in America and Britain, which level am I in? Sophomore? Junior? Can anyone please tell me???

        Review soon!

              Love,

~~~@ SilverDawn @~~~


	10. Divination and Tarot

The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in.

Before the chapter begins, I'll like to thank those authors who have put me in their favorites list, and those who have helped me answer my questions!!! Thank You!!! =)

Also, Stacy has also pointed out that Hermione's birthday is actually on September. But in this story, I *need* Hermione to have a later birth date. Hope you guys don't mind!

Now, on with the story.

**SilverDawn**

**The Awakening of a Royal**

**Chapter Nine: Divination and Tarot**

            Closing the door behind her, Nikolai turned to her best friend Silver, and saw the black-haired girl leaning against the wall. Using a healer's eye, she saw a few major injuries on the stomach and ankle area. :: The Duel must have been _harsh_:: sympathetically, she asked, "Professor Kadamon was strict?"

            "The usual." Silverdawn mumbled quietly as she felt a stab of pain on her left ankle. She started favoring her right leg, but felt a little sore there too. Nikolai seemed to chastise her with a stare, leaving the princess rather sheepish, "Okay, it's worse than that…" Nikolai sighed, kneeling down to Silverdawn's ankle. There, she applied a numbing spell, and ordered, "Now, don't walk. Fly."

            These simple words made the girl laugh, "Yes, Mage Healer." Then, she stretched out those feather wings and flew to the Hospital wing, with Nikolai in tow. Just outside the ward, she pulled them back into her body, knocked, and entered.

            The ward was empty, save a second student, whom the nurse was currently tucking in. Apparently, the poor boy was down with a serious case of flu from the looks of the red nose and droopy eyes. On seeing the two girls, Madam Pomfrey ushered them to one of the hospital beds, took a look Silverdawn's tattered robes, and asked, "Sick again?"

            "Most unfortunately," the girl replied wryly as Nikolai helped her shrug of the torn robe and her pastel green tank-top, taking extra care not hurt the already injured abdomen. Silverdawn had not even bothered to repair the robe, and this explains how tired she was. The medi-witch and mage healer (Nikolai had gotten this status when she was twelve) shook their heads at the purplish-black bruise on the stomach just above the naval, and Nikolai wondered if the Dueling Master knew that he had hurt his sister so badly. Madam Pomfrey started rummaging one of the cabinets for a few salves, and off-handedly called out to the young healer, "child, help me to clean the cuts on her arms and legs."

            The latter nodded to her, got the princess to lie on the bed, where she muttered a full healing spell. The medi-witch came over, and placed an anesthetic to numb the pain, while Nikolai prodded the skin on Silverdawn's stomach, making the black-haired girl wince. Frowning, she used her gift to 'see' into the girl's internal organs, and murmured worriedly, "Uh-oh… I think you've broken yet another rib."

            "That explains the pain," Silverdawn answered dryly, and promptly got a knock on the head by her friend. Nikolai sighed at Silver's unheeding manner, and spoke to Madam Pomfrey, "Madame, we can do without skele-grow this time round. I'll heal her."

            "Okay, I'll check on Francis and come back later." Pomfrey replied, knowing that she could trust Nikolai as she had come to know of her status since a long time ago, when she came for a visit to Hogwarts. She left them, and Nikolai warned her patient, " It's going to hurt for a while. Don't fight me."

            "You told me that a million times!"

            "Who asked you to get hurt so often!"

            "It's not as if I wanted to!"

            "Then you're downright jinxed."

            "_Obviously!_"

            With the last tart remark, the two girls broke into incessant laughter at their childish quarrel, but Silverdawn groaned, "Oww…" The healer went to her side immediately, and raised one hand over the fractured rib area. A yellow seal appeared, emitting a soft glow as a same-colored light enshrouded Silverdawn's abdomen. Nikolai saw the healing taking place with her mind as the cells started to form, marrow knitting together at an abnormally fast speed, and finally the bones going back to place. True to her word, Silverdawn did not fight the Healer's magic, and accepted it freely, even aiding the Healer along at times.

            ::Maybe that's why I find the Kadamons so easy to heal. They never go against us…:: Nikolai thought wryly. It took about fifteen minutes to heal the rib alone, thus when Pomfrey (who came back) and Nikolai actually finished cleaning and healing all the injuries, DADA was already over and it was time for Divination or Arithmancy. Nikolai started bandaging the abdomen area with a bandage that was spelled to keep the newly healed rib in place, and efficiently tucked the stray end in. She then took a look her friend's dirty clothes, grimaced, and threw it away. Then, the healer magicked out a soft blue long-sleeved t-shirt and handed it over to her friend, who was rather amused by her actions. At Nikolai's exasperated glare, Silverdawn obediently wore the blouse and newly replaced school robe.

            Thanking Madame Pomfrey for her help, the two girls started filing out of the wing, but was stopped by the Nurse, who asked, "Nikolai, can you come by to help out once in a while?"

            Smiling, Nikolai answered, "Sure." And with that, she grinned at the witch, and ambled out slowly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Walking out of the room, they parted ways at the first junction, with Nikolai heading for Professor Vector's Arithmancy class while Silverdawn went to Divination. On the way there, she had a 'wonderful' chat with Sir Cadogan, who had insisted on escorting her to the classroom.

            "You never know what lurks behind those paintings." The stout knight had said, and led her to the North Wing through a short cut that Silverdawn had already known. After all, she often visit the castle during the summer holidays to check on her godfathers, and exploring the once-owned-by-Kadamon-family castle was a very fun thing to do since young.

            When they reached the tiny landing that led to the trapdoor of Professor Trelawny's classroom, Silverdawn bid the overzealous knight a polite farewell, and entered the class along with the other Slytherins who were taking this course. Trudging slowly up the silvery ladder into an attic, tea-shop-like room, the black-haired girl felt slightly dizzy from the over-empowering perfume.

            "Geez, what is the professor even _thinking_?" Silverdawn muttered softly, and settled between Blaise Zambini and another Slytherin girl, Antoinette Nott. She felt like suffocating, and almost choked at the stifling heat and misty environment. The entire room seemed packed with all sorts of odds and ends, and the armchairs and pouffes looked totally outdated.

            "Welcome," a whispery voice sounded, "How nice to see all of you back here again." Professor Trelawny came out of the shadows, her thin frame draped with innumerable chains of beads, bangles and rings. Silverdawn, who was the one of sixth-year UWIM students taking Divination, stared at the professor in disbelief, wondering how she could walk with all the accessories on her. She frowned at what the Divination mistress thought to be a suitable environment for teaching, and began wishing for the divination classroom back in UWIM, which was totally void of such abominable scents and couches. ::Grace! I want to change class!:: The black-haired girl screamed mentally to her twin, who chuckled at her exasperation. 

            ::Go talk to Uncle Albus. He can help.:: Azrael advised while taking down several History notes though no one seemed to be listening at the history professor – Binns.

            Silverdawn wanted to make some tart remark, but was interrupted by professor Trelawny, who said, "I see that there are new students in our class." Giving a dramatic sigh, she continued, "but someone will no longer be here by the end of the school term."

            "Good thing she knew." Silverdawn muttered, knowing that she'll transfer to some other subject that was available. The Professor scanned the classroom for a target, and finally pointed at Silverdawn, who was partially hidden by the shadows.

            "I'm sorry child, but the master of Hell has chosen you for his next target." Trelawny said with an exaggerated air, while Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode looked on eagerly. Ashteroth, who was also in this class, snorted loudly at the ridiculous prediction, and this caused the professor to turn to him sharply, asking, "Are you so disbelieving to what I say? Mr.…?"

            "Yamikami." Ashteroth finished for her, drawling, "I believe in divinations, but I only believe in true seers," he gave the professor stare for stare, not bothering to cover the insult with any flattering words, and said in a sarcastic manner, "not fakes." This earned several gasps from the entire class, for even though they are from Slytherin, they still gave their teachers a little respect. Ashteroth remained aloof, not caring about the professor's look of shock.

            "Ash, do give some respect for the teacher," A feminine voice chided, and Trelawny turned about to the direction of the voice, beads shaking noisily. Mentally, Trelawny felt that the girl looked familiar, but could not place a finger as to why. Silverdawn walked out of the shadows calmly, and said, "However, I beg to differ, Professor. I will not die by end of this term, and though the master of Hell loves me a lot, he will not harm me."

            The distant professor stared at the black-haired girl, and felt the aura of leadership around her. The demeanor she had was regal and elegant, which reminded her of someone – Athena.

            "You are…?"

            "Silverdawn Langford." Silverdawn replied evenly and looked at the professor. Trelawny felt a chill on her back, and hastily changed the subject, "Mr. Yamikami, Ms. Langford, sit down. We'll be starting on Tarot card reading today…" The two UWIM students went back to their seats, and Silverdawn looked at Ashteroth, lapsing into mind-speech, ::This should be interesting.::

            ::Agreed, I wanna see how she makes a fool of herself in front of you.:: Ashteroth said, tone filled with malice.

            ::It's in these times when I miss Madame Lorelei.::

            ::Yea…::

            Each pair was given a deck of tarot cards each, and Professor Trelawny spoke in her usual misty tone, "Turn to pages 112-120 of 'Unfogging the Future' and try out the Celtic Cross spread. I want each of you to do a reading, and write a report on it. Remember to cut off the lines connecting the cards to other people before starting, for it will disturb the inner eye."

            With that, all of them got to work and Ashteroth ended up with Silverdawn as Blaise had paired with Antoinette. Grinning at one another, the blond-haired boy took the cards, and passed it to his friend, saying smoothly, "Empress, may you do the honors?"

            "No problem at that." Silverdawn replied, shuffled the cards and cut it, before passing it to Ashteroth. The blonde then placed out the spread, deciphering all the cards easily without referring to the explanations from the book. Professor Trelawny was astounded by his effortless translations, but was even more stunned by the black-haired girl's way of interpreting tarot… After all, they don't go by the names of the Major Arcana for nothing.

            Silverdawn had gotten through the usual procedures before laying out the Celtic Cross spread, but at the actual laying, she placed both hands above the cards, and called upon an unknown force that brought out all the chosen cards neatly into a spread without even touching it. The cards turned themselves, and this left all who were watching totally amazed. With the cards turned, Silverdawn started explaining the spread to Ash, giving a brief overview of the current situation he was in.

            "You are now confused as to whether or not to accept that proposal, feeling that your family might be against this decision. However, take heed, Ash, for the Emperor is by your side. Your own conscience will help you judge the various endeavors worth your pursuit, as the past that haunts you are slowly fading off. The Knight of Wands represents the forces driving you on, and apparently, the situations that have been long standing will prove to pressure you. Though all might seem dark, have faith, for the Wheel of Fortune shines, and you will definitely gain something from this experience."

            Everyone who was hearing this was totally engrossed by the seer's interpretation, and Ashteroth grinned at her, sea-green eyes gleaming darkly. Seeing the astounded Professor hovering at her sided, he drawled in a careless tone, "Thanks, but I think that classes are about to end, isn't it?" Silverdawn nodded, and this seemed to bring all of them back into reality, as those who haven't translated their spread hurriedly went over their explanations and Professor Trelawny regained authority and said, "Class dismissed."

            Idly, the two of them left the stuffy classroom, and hurriedly got down the tower. Finally able to have fresh air, Ashteroth sighed, "why did I even choose this subject?"

            "Me too. I think I'll go back to Arithmancy… it's much more fun than this."

            "But we've already gotten masters for that subject. I don't wanna bore myself to death!" Ashteroth whined, and Silverdawn chuckled, "I agree. Looks like we're stuck to this for months to come." At that, both of them groaned soundlessly, and sighed exasperatedly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The next two classes, History of Magic and Charms, went quickly, and the students were bound for lunch. Eagerly, Harry, Ron and Hermione settled in their seats, munching on the lavish lunch as the others complained about the various homework they had.

            "I really must agree with you, Az. Professor Salazar is a rather nice guy. I kind of respect his ability to physically train us and do it together with us as encouragement." Harry said thoughtfully as the silver-haired boy grinned widely at this comment. Hermione gave an empathic nod, trying to remember the things they did. It was totally different from her previous DADA classes, and though new, it was fun.

            "Glad you understood. What about you guys?" Azrael asked, referring to Ron and Hermione. The redhead replied grudgingly, "he is quite a nice man…"

            "A very interesting teacher. I like his way of teaching." Hermione said non-committedly, and Amber laughed, "An interesting piece of news. He's actually head of Rekarlis House. The equivalent of Ravenclaw."

            "What?" All the sixth-year Gryffindors demanded in unison, and the UWIM students laughed as the unbelievable looks on them were so candid! When they finally calmed down, Tristan said, "Don't look so surprised. This isn't that shocking, tell you guys what," he pointed to Lawrence, who was seating at the Slytherin table, "Law's father, Professor Sedaris Snape, is the Head of Gahedriel, which is the house equivalent of Gryffindor…"

            "Oh my God!"

            "Merlin!"

            "Holy _cow_!"

            All sorts of answers rang throughout the dining hall, earning them dirty looks from the professors dining at the High Table. Their range of answers amused Hideaki and Azrael just shook his head at Tristan for his nerve to drop such a big bombshell on the Gryffindors.

            Suddenly, lightning sounded in the distance and rain started pouring in sheets. Silverdawn, who was seated at the Slytherin table, frowned instinctively, feeling a sense of dread. Noticing her expression, Nikolai asked in concern, "Empress, anything wrong?" Draco, who was seating near them, saw her face pale slightly, and asked, "Are you alright?"

            Giving her friends a comforting glance, she shook her head, trying to clear the bad premonition from her head… Her friends did not look convinced, thus she admitted reluctantly, "There should not be such heavy rainfall today… this isn't normal…" ::usually, when it rains this heavily, it means that something is up…:: inwardly, she moaned, not wanting to know what was going to happen.

            Keeping those thoughts to herself, she ate her food quietly, until Professor Dumbledore announced, "Care of Magical Creatures class will be cancelled until the rain stops. Therefore," blue eyes twinkling, he continued, "those who don't want to have the classes had better pray to Merlin that it will continue raining." This brought laughter to the entire room, and even Hagrid was laughing along with them.

            Silverdawn took a look at her timetable, and knew that her Care of Magical Creatures class will be cancelled as they were the next four periods, leaving her with about three hours of free time… While she was submerged in her thoughts, Nikolai nudged her arm lightly, and the black-haired girl looked up to see Hermione walking towards them, a little jittery from the murderous stares she got from the other Slytherin students. On seeing her, Silverdawn rose from her seat, and went to her, preventing the brunette from getting mentally devoured by the few malicious Slytherins.

            "You wanted to see me?" Silverdawn asked gently, and the brown-haired girl nodded, replying in a relieved tone, "Yeah… I was hoping if you could… erm… help me out with some charms." Puzzled by this request, Silverdawn asked, "What charms?"

            "_Glamourie_…" Hermione said softly so that only the two of them could hear.

            "Ahh…" Silverdawn said, and took the lead, continuing, "let's go to somewhere more private." Politely, she led Hermione out of the room, and to her private room in the Kadamon suite.

            When they were out, Harry – who had been watching the duo all along – wondered aloud, "Now what was that about?"

            "Probably girl's talk." Azrael said, and Ron teased, "Oh, miss 'Mione already?" Harry's face turned beet red as he pushed up his glasses in embarrassment, "Hey!" This sudden blush caused Azrael to become interested in the current matter, and he inquired curiously, "What's this all about?"

            "Oohhh… nothing much. It's just that Harry's got a …" Ron never got to finish his words, for Harry had elbowed him at the waist. Wincing, the redhead complained, "Oww! What was that for?"

            "For being a big mouth." Harry muttered under his breath, but Amber heard and laughed. Azrael chuckled at this too, but wisely kept his silence. Quietly, Ron said, "Thank God that Gin had stopped that stupid crush on you." Again, Harry blushed, and said in an annoyed tone, "Shut up Ron!" The UWIM students laughed, and Harry carried on eating his lunch, trying his darned best to ignore the laughter at their table.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unknown Location

Within Hogwarts

Kadamon Suite

            Hermione had followed Silverdawn through a portrait near the dining hall that led to a secret passageway to the Kadamon suite. They entered into the living room, where Hermione had been astounded by the large expanse of space, and the white marble flooring. The fireplace in one corner of the wall was intricately carved with various mementos placed on the mantle. What was most grand about it was that there a was large portrait above the fireplace, which looked to be a family portrait. Hermione stared at it for quite some time, and saw Azrael and Professor Kadamon in it. Surprised, she looked at the black-haired Slytherin, and the girl replied her unasked question, "This is the Kadamon suite."

            Then, Silverdawn tugged at the girl's hand, and brought the fourth floor, where a gold plate with her name engraved in it was placed strategically on the cherry wood door. Pushing the door, she led Hermione in, and anticipated her reaction. As predicted, the brunette stared at the large room in amazement, eyes darting from the bookcases to the fluffy white couches and huge expanse of a bed. Walking slowly, she took a long look at the books, fingering the titles lightly, and Silverdawn said in amusement, "you can borrow them if you want. But do return it back after use. I love those books very much."

            Startled by her generous gesture, Hermione gave a grateful thanks, and settled on one of the couches. Quietly, Silverdawn lighted the fire with a word of magic, and poured some tea for the girl, before venturing on the main topic, "'Mya, what do you need Glamourie for?" At this, Hermione actually looked embarrassed, saying, "It's actually for my hair…" The black-haired girl eyed her friend's brown hair in perplexity at her statement, and Hermione finally said, "Can you bring me to the bathroom?"

            Mutely, Silverdawn nodded, and brought her to the adjoining bathroom in her rooms. There, Hermione washed her hair with water alone, and Silverdawn started to see the answer…

            "You used _dye _on your hair?" The black-haired girl asked in incredulity as she passed a large white towel to Hermione. The latter nodded, and coarsely rubbed the hair, replying, "Magic could not work on the white ends, and it's not just a few strands…" she shuddered a little, "it's the entire _head_!" She took down the towel, not daring to look into the mirror. Complaining, she continued, "I've used permanent dyes, but they fade off after one wash, I just don't understand why!"

            Hermione was frustrated by this problem that she have had since the staring of last year. It was totally out of the blue… one night, her hair was still a lovely hazel brown, and the next day, the roots of her hair started going white! Silverdawn looked at the brunette's hair, patched the clues, and said with understanding, "You want me to help me cast a permanent Glamourie on your hair?"

            "Something like that." Hermione replied, walking out of the bathroom with Silverdawn in tow. The black-haired girl scrutinized the white roots, and gasped, ::this isn't white! It's silver!:: In fact, the silver color was the very unique silver that the Kadamons were famous for, and the shade Hermione's hair was that of Athena's before she underwent her change into black…

            "Hermione, it's silver, not white…"

            "What?" the girl looked lost, and gasped on seeing a mirror, "By grace! You're right!"

            "So are you still intent on changing the color?" Silverdawn asked, mentally reminding herself that even the Glamourie will fade off on her sixteenth birthday. Resolutely, the Gryffindor Prefect replied, "Yes, help me Silver!" The puppy eyes she gave the princess were so sweet that Silverdawn could not resist, and she surrendered, "Oh stop giving me those stares! I'll help." With that, Hermione got up to hug her friend, and said, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

            Both of them laughed, and they finally settled down on Silver's large bed to try out the Glamourie spell. Silver taught Hermione how to apply it herself, and the cautions she must take. The latter listened seriously, absorbing all that she could. Time flew by quickly, for by the time they finished everything, three hours had gone by but the rain was still pouring outside. This was visible from the floor length windows at one side of the room, and Silverdawn's eyes darkened at this… They hurriedly got to their various classes, Hermione to Ancient Runes and Silverdawn to Healing, but before they left, the princess stared out of the windows, feeling something very wrong.

            ::Something must have gone wrong in some plane…::

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Evening,

Dungeons level two

Potions Classroom

            Classes ended rather uneventfully, with many students complaining that the rain had prevented them to have fun. Snape grimaced as the last class for the day – a double potions class with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor – finished. He cleaned up his worktable, and muttered a spell to clear up the classroom before entering his office, plopping onto his favorite seat and drinking a cup of strong, black coffee. Rubbing his temples, he grimaced at the various scrolls scattered about his table, and started marking the first-year papers in silence.

            Those papers were giving him the headaches, for they were totally atrocious, and he suddenly wished fervently that someone who was well-versed in potions could help him grade these papers. As he started contemplating getting Azrael, Silver, or even Lawrence to assist him, a knock on his office door startled him out of his thoughts, and his reverie.

            "Come in," Snape growled, mentally deciding to give detention to the person who was about to come him. He had expected some student to see him to hand up some late homework, or even a Slytherin who needs counseling, but never had he expected the brown-haired Gryffindor in his office, clutching the leather-bound book that he had lent her the day before.

            Hermione was rather nervous, for although she had come to think that the Potions Master wasn't as bad as he portrayed himself, she was still not comfortable in talking to him like another professor. Displaying the usual Gryffindor courage, she said, "Sir, thank you for lending me this." She gingerly placed the book on the desk, and Snape was very surprised, "You finished looking through _this_?" This surprised him very much, for the book was very thick, and worse, it wasn't in English. Therefore, he had thought that the girl would have taken at least a month to finish translating. Intrigued, the Potions Master asked, "You understand the book?"

            "Yes," Hermione replied honestly, "the applications are really practical." Snape raised an eyebrow, but was convinced by the frank reply. Suddenly, a ridiculous thought went through his mind, and he asked, "Miss Granger, can you do me a favor?" Taken aback by this question, Hermione's eyes went wide, and nodded dumbly.

            "Can you help me grade these papers?" he asked slowly, looking at her reaction intently. At that, cinnamon eyes nearly bulged out in disbelief as she croaked, "Me?" Snape nodded solemnly, and Hermione gathered her wits before agreeing, and was instantaneously handed the first year papers to mark, while Snape said, "leave the grades alone. I write them."

            ::With the usual Bs and Cs…:: Hermione thought sardonically.

            In comfortable silence, they marked the papers, enjoying one another's presence.

            Sooner than both had realized, dinner came very quickly and they had finished almost all the papers. Finally, Snape commented lightly, "Thank you, Miss Granger, for helping me." Begrudgingly, he added, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor." This stunned Hermione, and also caused her to blush. However, he did not extend his generosity further, and hurriedly shooed her out of his office and into the dining room with a look that said 'you are dismissed'. The Gryffindor was quick enough to notice this, and scampered out of the room, feeling a little woozy at him giving her points for the first time.

            When she reached the dining hall, she sat between Harry and Ron, and started to eat her food, her thoughts still with the Potions Master. ::Damn, I forgot to ask if I could get some more books from him tonight… Ah well.:: Hermione thought to herself as she helped herself with the piping hot croissants. Hideaki saw her distant look, and commented, "Az, Hermione looks like Silverdawn with that look on her face." This remark made Hermione snap her head, and Tristan chuckled, "Even the way she reacts at our statement is the same as hers." Amber giggled a little, and the silver-haired prince agreed with their opinions.

            ::It's pretty obvious that these habits are descended from her mother…:: Azrael thought to himself as he ladled some soup into his bowl. He looked up to the ceiling, gazing at the turbulent storm that was still going on outside. ::This storm doesn't seem right.:: Sapphire blue eyes narrowing at the streaks of lightning illuminating the sky, he wondered what was going up, and mindspoke to his twin, :: Silver, this tempest is getting weird…::

            Silverdawn had the same notion, ::I know, but I just cannot mark out what the matter is exactly…:: She trailed off when she felt a familiar sensation in her mind, ::Oh, shit.::

            Azrael and Lucifer also felt the recognizable brush in their minds, and all three of them hurtled out of their seats and ran for the door. Students who saw this were totally taken aback by their swift reactions, but one student looked up at the ceiling, and _screamed_! This caught the attention of everyone in the hall. They looked up to see the problem, and many screamed out too. The UWIM students stared in disbelief as five dragons took flight in the images on the enchanted ceiling while the members of the Court of Twelve (Draco included) recognized all five of them, and ran after the three Kadamons, knowing that something was up. Professor Dumbledore also went for the door, but before he left, he put a calming spell on the entire student body, and said, "Prefects, take everyone back to their respective houses. Dinner will be served in the common rooms. Professors, with me."

            The professors headed for the door, and left in a flurry, leaving the prefects to take care of the students. Hermione felt a pull from some unknown source that seemed to attract her. Her body took over her mind, making her slip out of the hall and headed towards the doors of Hogwarts castle, ignoring the loud shrieks of thunder that echoed down the hallway…

            Meanwhile, in the hall, Harry could not find Hermione, and asked Ron frantically, "Ron? 'Mione's missing!"

            "Damn!" Ron swore while Harry bounded out of the room, totally ignoring the fact that he was to send the students back to Gryffindor tower, leaving Ron to hold the students together at this problematic moment. He headed to the entrance hall of Hogwarts, only to find many people already there, the wide doors open, leaving rain to slap at the people's faces. Professor Kadamon, Azrael and Silverdawn were at the front, and facing them were *gasp* a phoenix and the five dragons!

            Harry scanned the entire hall thoroughly, and found Hermione's brown head near the middle of the crowd. Pushing through the people, who were actually Professors, he went to the girl's side, but found that she had a blank look on her face, and her eyes were a bright shade of blue…

            "Hermione!" Harry said urgently, shaking the girl lightly to make her come to her senses. However, she did not come around… instead, she took small steps to the front of the hall, where the three Kadamons were standing, under the stares all the professors.

            Hermione had no idea what she was doing… it was as if there was another being in her body, one that has been dormant since young, one that held no fear of the dragons. She walked to the dragons fearlessly, not even bothered by the wind and rain against her face, and treaded to stand in front of one of the dragons… That particular dragon was covered with sky blue opalescent scales, and its eyes were of a mystical blue-gray. It stood elegant on its hind foot, and Hermione felt the urge to touch its smooth scales, which she actually did, under the shocked gasps from the professors.

            Lucifer saw this, but motioned no one to stop her.

            Sapphire eyes met the blue gray ones, and for that electrifying moment, Hermione felt a soft, feminine voice in her voice ringing in her head, one that sounded so achingly familiar – one that brought about tears to her eyes.

            ::From now on child, you are my ward.::

            With that, Hermione fainted, but was swiftly caught by the dragon's muzzle. The dragon eyed one of her companions, one that had black scales that looked to be endless. That dragon nodded to all of the others, and the five of them were enclosed in a shimmering black cloud. Seconds later, six humans appeared from the mist, and one of them, a lady with midnight blue hair and bluish gray blue eyes, levitated the unconscious girl from the ground. Harry went to Hermione's side immediately, earning an odd look from Lucifer. Taking leave from a black-haired man who stood about 1.95 metres tall, the lady spoke to Silverdawn, "Your highness, if you don't mind…"

            "Not at all, go tend to her." The black-haired girl assured the dragonkin, and added, "Oh, and Pearlsong, use our suite." The lady curtsied, closed her eyes, calling a blue mist upon Harry, Hermione and herself. They disappeared out of sight, leaving a rather enraged McGonagall.

            "What have you done to my students?" she demanded, and the black-haired man just glared at her. Dumbledore calmed the woman down by expressing that they were fine, but McGonagall did not seem convinced, and the black haired man finally spoke up in a strict tone, "Pearlsong will never do anything to harm the girl."

            He silenced the distraught deputy headmistress with a glare, and continued in a tone that left all three Kadamons fairly apprehensive, "Your highnesses, we have a problem…"

            "We always have problems, Shadow…" Silverdawn said tiredly, "so what now?" Silvery-blue eyes held the girl's gaze, and he replied in a deep tone, "Voldemorte's gotten the aid of the Dementors."

            This shocked everyone to the core, and the three siblings, who had expected this to happen sooner or later, murmured in unison.

"Damn."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 9

Hee hee, sorry about the last word of the story, but it did seem appropriate. So guess who said that. *grins* Pretty obvious isn't it? Anyways, I had actually taken a very long time staring at the computer to get this chapter out! Hope you guys like it. This chapter has got quite a lot of parts rolled into one, so there might be some sort of confusion. Therefore, if you have any queries, feel free to ask! Also, this chapter is a little longer than usual, but I don't think I'll be attempting one as long as this the next time round, cos' I haven't started on my homework!!!

Note: the explanation for the Celtic Cross Spread was actually a bunch of crap made up by me! So, to those who actually knows Tarot, hope you can withstand my crap! SORRY! I had wanted to get an actual sample from net, but I can't seem to find it. After surfing for a while, I got a bad migraine looking at the myriad of colors…

Still, I really took a lot of time to finish this chapter, so please do review!!! Actually, reading your reviews have perked me up during those boring days of school, so please REVIEW!!!

Stacy ~ Thanks for that piece of information. I had not known about Mione's Date of Birth, and had chosen one to suit it, hope you don't mind. Also, Athena is Silver and Azrael's paternal aunt, making her Adam's younger sister, and a princess by her own right. And nope, Silverdawn's middle name wasn't based on His Dark Materials… *sheepishly* I haven't read about that book, what's it about? The difference between United Honors and United Masters is that the Master's students study a more advanced level of magic, and are have a heavier workload. Hope these answer your doubts!

Tracy ~ I agree, school nowadays sucks so much. Whenever I come back home, I just wish to sleep and do nothing else!

arcee ~ thanks for the answer, gee… the junior thingy is so different from the status I have in the school in my country…

bubblegum*girl ~ *smiles cheekily* hehe, I've got this chapter out within the Sunday in my country, so I'm pretty happy!

Aemos ~ the dreaming part wasn't so bad… I have all sorts of stuff that I wanna write down, but I can't seem to put them down in words. *frustrated* that's the problematic part.

Madam Padfoot ~ Thank you for your continuous reviews! In my country, I'm also a 1st year A Level student, and I'll be (hopefully) graduating next year. Oh! And about the kissing part, it's actually kind of like a way of transmitting thoughts and energy from one to the other. Before they were capable of directing healing energy from one another without direct contact, they did this. So, Lucifer had thought that Silver need some strength. Weird, isn't it?

Becky ~ hope that you'll read this comment… that means that you've read this far =)

Princess Cami ~ How come being a junior or senior depends on my birthday? *feeling curious* You mean that if I'm younger, then I'm in another level???

Stacy ~ sorry to review your chapter 8 review at so late a time! I live in Singapore. *quizzes you* Do you know where it is???

Colibi ~ After reading your review, I got interested in that movie, and checked out the net for information about it… *eagerly* I haven't watched the show, but I've found it rather interesting ^_-

starbrite ~ Hmm… I've already matched Law with someone… *grins* but I've found another character. Can you guess? And thanks for you invitation, but I usually finish this at the last hour, so we'll see about it!

Zara ~ We see a little of Hermione's changes in this chapter, noticed where? Also, THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN YOUR FAVS LIST!!! *I'm being wacko now, forgive me!!!*

Li-chan ~ thanks for the compliment. I also liked writing that scene. Twas very fun :)

Becky ~ I'm trying my best to get it out on schedule. Hope you don't mind waiting!

mow wow ~ *embarrassed* Sorry, I will write more about Hermione, but I didn't realize that Silver was becoming more and more Mary Sueish… can you give me some ideas as to curb this trend???  E-mail me please!

mym2000 ~ Thanks for telling me what WIKTT is. I'll find it when I go search on Yahoo? Will I be able to read the stories posted there? I haven't checked it out yet…

Cat ~ I'm sorry, but I feel confused time and again too. Hope ya don't mind. Mione will change in the days to come, but not so soon…

Loves_Kiss ~ Thanks! I've got this chapter out a little late, but the length could patch the delay by just one tinny winny bit!

ferguspork ~ Yea! Yet another person has put me in their favorites list!!! *fireworks burst in the night sky outside* Thank you thank you thank you!!!

TeDdy ~ your review has left me pondering on the subject for quite a while. I'm a fan of manga, and I've read the first six tankoubans of Ayashi no Ceres… You have made me realize that it is actually rather similar, but I wasn't inspired by it. Don't worry, Hermione would not get hunted down by her family like Aya did =) Still, I never managed to finish reading it, because I don't have the money to buy the other books… *head droops down* Sighs…

The Light Goddess ~ I really like writing on Silver and Co. so don't worry, I'll write more about them too. Also, thank you for your help. My birthday is on October 25th, does that make me sophomore?

Thank you all for your reviews, that's all!

Another question,

What are your opinions to slimming??? Is it good or bad?

Please tell me your opinions soon!

                Love,

-----------SilverDawn ----------


	11. Mikael makes a decision...

I've also changed the birth date of Hermione from November to September in chapter 1.

Do update please!!!

The usual disclaimers apply... How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in.

**SilverDawn**

The Awakening of a Royal Chapter 10: Mikael makes a decision… 

            Murmurs started arising from the professors while the members of the Court of Twelve engaged in a mind-speech conversation about the matter of the Dementors and Voldemort. Azrael raked his silver hair absent-mindedly, trying to recall some information of the recent raids that the Death Eaters had organized throughout Europe. He had wanted to start asking his twin about it (mentally of course), but was interrupted by a mind-speech that was sent to all three Kadamons and the remaining four dragons plus one phoenix.

            ::I propose,:: the deep voice spoke, ::that we had best discuss this in private, shouldn't we?::

            Lucifer eyed the speaker (who was in the crowd of professors), and gave a slight nod to him in agreement. Then, in a tone that brooked no objection, the professor started, "This matter _must_ be discussed immediately. Headmaster, Salazar, Minerva, Severus, if you would come with me?" And in Egyptian, added, "Court of Twelve, go to the Kadamon suite, level three dungeons, information halls. Gather as much data as you can about the backgrounds of the Dementors etc. Temperance, I believe that you _still_ know the way?"

            "I still do." Nikolai replied smoothly in Slovak, earning a satisfied look from Lucifer, who continued (in Greek), "Good. I'll apparate all of you to the common room at level one and you'll have to make your way down yourselves. Emperor, Empress, stay with me. Court of Twelve, dismissed." All nine of them gave crisp bows to the professor before seven of them disappeared to the suite via Lucifer's teleportation.

            Most of the professors gaped at this, but the group – comprising of the four dragons, one phoenix, five professors and two students – headed for the door. Dumbledore was the last of them to leave, and in a solemn voice, he addressed the others, "Professors, this news must be kept from the children to prevent panic arising. Also, the upcoming Hogsmeade trip is cancelled until further announcements." With that, he left, and was teleported by Lucifer to the conference room, which was at the fifth floor dungeons within the Kadamon suite itself.

            A large, oval-shaped table was placed strategically in the middle of the room, and many ornately carved chairs were placed beside it. Being the person to conduct the meeting, Lucifer took a seat at one end of the table before the others took seats that they preferred. When all of them were settled down, one of the dragonkin with mahogany-brown-colored hair rose from his seat and started addressing them, "Ladies, gentlemen. This piece of news was passed on to us this afternoon by the personnel from the United Defensive. The Dementors guarding Azkaban had gone to Voldemort's side. The criminals within the Azkaban prisons have been released, along with many of the formerly-convicted Death Eaters."

            Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he murmured, "I've told Cornelius that he should be vigilant about where the Dementors might side." Silverdawn shook her head at this, placing a comforting hand on her godfather's shoulder, "Uncle, Fudge would never have listened." McGonagall agreed too, but frowned when she heard the girl call Dumbledore 'uncle'. Lucifer saw this and sighed, knowing that the deputy headmistress would have to know of his sister's identity, "Minerva, Silverdawn is his goddaughter…"

            "But Ms. Langford is muggle-born. How could she be Albus' godchild?"

            "That's because the data, information and surname given is a farce. Silver is a Kadamon." Salazar replied blandly, and the strict professor's eyes widened in realization, "No wonder she reminds me of Athena!"

            "You can say that again." Severus Snape said dryly, and Silverdawn gave him an apologetic glance. In a quiet tone, she stated, "Still, we are not here to discuss the past… the current threat must be solved before we lose even more innocent people." Her silver eyes darkened into an enigmatic shade of violet as she continued, "with the Dementors roaming about, you can expect St Mungo's to be crowded within a fortnight."

            Everyone's faces went bleak as they thought of the Dementor's trait of sucking out happiness from people. Severus shook his head, muttering, "The first place Voldemort will order the Dementors to conduct a raid with him is Hogwarts." McGonagall nodded in concurrence, but one of the dragonkin with pale lavender hair snorted, "Not bloody likely. That bastard isn't able to enter." Irritated, a lady with ankle-length silver hair chided the man, amber-gold eyes glaring at him, "Temper, Nightshade. People will think that you are an uncouth brat."

            "Nobody gave you leave to tell me off." The man – Nightshade – retorted back, earning himself a death glare from yet another of the Dragonkin who had dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes – Sapphire.

            "Still, your behavior deems to be refined," The silver-haired lady replied mildly, sipping her cup of honeyed red tea. Nightshade glared at her, and if-looks-could-kill, the lady would have already been dead. Nonetheless, Azrael could no longer stand their bickering, and said tiredly, "Lightbringer, Nightshade. Stop this quarrel _now_." He rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe the migraine that was building up in his head, but Nightshade tried to argue, "Lightbringer started it first!"

            Finally, the leader of the Dragonkin – the black-haired man – spoke up, "Nightshade, shut up."

            Cold silver eyes glared at the lavender-haired man, and meekly, he said, "Yes, your majesty."

            "Thanks, Shadow." Azrael said gratefully while the man gave the prince a nod. At long last, Lucifer started the agenda, "Sources have directed that the Death Eaters will be starting the so-called 'killing' campaign from Britain, and continue all the way to the other states in Europe. The defense teams have been readied and will defend the areas if need be. However, Fudge has repeatedly denied the fact that Voldemort is on the loose again. According to the laws guarding the Universal Parliament, we cannot send forces here to Britain without his agreement…"

            "That _pig_." Salazar muttered under his breath, receiving similar reactions from his brother and Minerva. ('Stupid faggot", "Stubborn mull") Everyone lapsed into their own thoughts, worrying about the Dementors roaming the country. Silverdawn paled slightly when she thought of the past, and the silver-haired lady – Lightbringer – glanced at her worriedly.

            "Honey, are you alright?" Lightbringer asked in concern. The latter managed a nod indicating that she was fine, but Shadownight also noticed that she was upset, though he wisely refrained from asking. Instead, he went for a more direct approach, channeling energy into the girl's body to stabilize her condition. The black-haired girl felt it, and gave him a grateful smile that he returned indulgently. Still, he was deciding something in his mind, and finally said, "As to the problems pertaining to the security of Hogwarts, I have a proposal to make."

            "And that is…?" Severus asked, knowing that this dragon was a very resourceful man. After all, he wasn't the reigning leader of the dragons for nothing.

            "By your leave Albus. I'm willing to stay here with my companions to guard the castle."

            "You're willing to what!?!" Lucifer, Azrael, Severus, Salazar and the other three dragons asked in disbelief. ::Shadownight has never been so generous to people. Why now?:: Everyone who knew him thought.

            "That's very kind of you." Dumbledore said in surprise, but was more than glad to accept such unexpected aid. Shadownight gave a curt nod at the Headmaster before continuing, "the Dragonkin residing in UWIM will be notified. I will personally oversee the barricades strengthened within the grounds of Hogwarts."

            "Feel free to call upon my help." Severus and Minerva offered unanimously, and the black-haired dragon replied, "I'll remember that." He knew of Snape's vast experiences in potions, and that the transfigurations mistress was a skilled animagi… this would definitely be of help later on during the infiltration.

            "Now, to the matter of Voldemort." Azrael started when everyone had gotten over the previous offer, "the Dementors fear the Dragons too much to even dare enter this domain. But the Death Eaters are not immune to this…"

            "The charms prevent people to apparate into the castle itself, but people can apparate to the grounds near the Forbidden Forest…" McGonagall trailed off as she tried to remember the reason why.

            "The power nodes within the Forbidden Forest itself had been set up millenniums ago. No spell can be place there." Lucifer finished for her.

            "Then I'll sent convoys in that area as look-outs." Lightbringer added in smoothly whilst raising a pale hand. A ball of fire appeared in the outstretched palm where a small, red, thunderbird formed. In the language of elfish, she said to the bird, "Go, and tell the creatures there to be on guard." The bird flew out of the room, and did its allocated task.

            "The confrontation with the Death Eater will be inevitable." Salazar said grimly, a statement that everyone agreed on. When he finished, Dumbledore said, "though inevitable, we can still postpone it to a later date… This comes to another problem…" Everyone wondered what it was, but Severus groaned, "Harry Potter."

            "Exactly." Dumbledore replied meaningfully, "Young Harry is as mischievous as James was… No doubt he'll get into trouble again. Speaking of which, where are they?"

            "In Pearlsong's apartment." Silverdawn supplied and Severus commented casually, "Pearlsong gave Minerva quite a scare… What happened to Ms. Granger?" The black-haired potions master thought back to the incident… ::Pearlsong had formerly been the guardian of Athena...:: his heart wrenched painfully at the thought of the beautiful woman whom he had fallen in love with. ::what does Pearl want with her?:: His sobriety faded to the past as different memories meshed together into a totally 'mumbo-jumbo' re-enactment of her absolute leaving of his life… It was only then did a voice interrupt his chain of thoughts. 

            "Some problems that will be solved sooner or later…" Azrael replied evasively, causing Lucifer to frown again. Silverdawn saw this, and asked in concern, "Luce, what's the problem?"

            "Oh, nothing." The silver-haired man replied non-committedly as he brought to mind the previous incident. ::The line that had bound the two children together was red. Freak! Doesn't that mean…?::: Lucifer's thoughts wondered madly from one end to the other. Mentally, he cursed his gift of seeing the connections between people, and rebuked himself for forgetting to shield this particular Gift at that time in the hall… Regaining control of his wondering mind, he said, "The two of them are fine."

            "I agree. My wife will never do them harm." Shadownight said quietly, and Snape, regaining his sharp wit, asked in a sarcastic manner, "You finally managed to gain the lady's hand?" The dragon took a mouth of bitter black coffee, pointing out, "Ten years ago. You couldn't make it for the wedding, remember?"

            The potions master thought back to that time in the past and sheepishly replied, "Sorry." Shadownight just threw a dagger at him in warning that the latter caught deftly. Lazily, Severus smirked, drawling, "Careful where you throw your stuff, Shadow." With that, he threw the sharp weapon into the slab of wall with such strength that it was deeply embedded into the wall. Minerva glanced at him in surprise, commenting, "Severus, I've never known you to be so agile."

            This caused Snape to become annoyed, and Salazar chuckled, saying, "You do not know even half of his abilities, Minerva."

            "And I pray to Merlin that I would never have to know all of it. The pranks he played during his school years are enough memorials for me." McGonagall shuddered at the tricks the man had played during his schooling. Those pranks were actually competition between the Marauders and Severus, and those so-called 'innocent' jokes make the pranks that the Weasley twins play seem harmless and childish.

            This comment actually brought about a red tinge onto the pale professor's face (the Glamourie face of course), and Snape was about to make some nasty remark to cover up his embarrassment when the brown-haired dragonkin – Foreststar – cleared his throat and asked, "Erm, can we stop the sidetracking and return to the main topic?" All the professors looked apologetic, and went back to the issue at hand.

            After about half an hour of conference, Silverdawn finally spoke up, "I don't think that there is much more that we can discuss now with so little information. Uncle Severus, Professor McGonagall, why don't both of you go ahead and check on your houses? Professor McGonagall, I assure you that Hermione and Harry are _fine_." Somewhat appeased, the two professors left, but Lucifer mind-spoke to his uncle, ::Sev, your room is still intact in this suite. Feel free to use it.::

            ::I suppose that you'll never stop using that nickname on me now, would you?:: Snape asked wryly, receiving a grin from Lucifer's mind.

            ::Nope. Mikael and I will never stop using it, so you can wait until you go back to heaven.:: Lucifer replied in an unwavering tone.

            ::Should have known. Both of you have no respect for your elders.:: Snape mock replied.

            ::You pamper us too much to be bothered with such formalities. We are used to calling you that since young, but Azrael and Silver doesn't, so at least you won't get humiliated by them in school.:: The silver-haired man said cheekily.

            ::Yeah right.:: Snape retorted back sarcastically.

            ::hahahahaha…:: Lucifer laughed uncontrollably. Exasperated, Snape just shook his head, earning himself a weird look from Minerva, who was walking with him to exit of the dungeons where the portalling portraits were.

            ::Still,:: Snape mind-spoke grudgingly, ::Thanks for keeping my room in condition...:: On hearing this, Lucifer sobered, and spoke seriously, ::Uncle, the rooms in there will never change. Keep in mind though, Aunt Athena's stuff are still in there.::

            ::You managed to salvage them???:: Snape asked incredulously.

            ::Yup.::

            There was silence for a while, and the silver-haired professors thought that his uncle had already linked out, but he got a short reply that implied a lot.

::Thanks, Lucifer.:: The tone he used sounded a little choked.

::No prob, Unc.::

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unknown Location

Hogwarts

Level Three Location

Information Halls

Kadamon Suite

One and a half hours ago…

            The entire three stretches of the hall's walls were lined with large ceiling to floor length screens that was controlled from the computers and Virtual Reality (VR) remotes at the horseshoe formation panel in the center of the room. Currently, seven people were residing in that area, each busy tapping the computers or manipulating the VR visors to check on stuff.

            "Man! That idiot's personal profile alone spans twenty-seven pages!" Lawrence groaned as he started flipping the information that the defense institute had sent over. Just looking at Tom Riddle's first eleven years in the Muggle World already showed signs of his brutal nature. The Universal Investigations Bureau had even locked on to his current hideout area, but this was still classified information and cannot be spoken outside of the Defense Circle.

            Nonchalantly, the black-haired boy threw the entire stack of papers to Draco, who was manipulating the VR system and at the same time, hacking into some Death Eater file. The platinum-blond haired boy took of the VR headset, vaguely flipped through the entire report without blinking, and handed it over to Amber, who was having a conversation with one member of the Universal Elite via one of the telecommunications screen.

            "A muggle-born? Then why does he hate the same race he's from?" Draco wondered.

            "Only heaven knows the answer…" Tristan muttered under his breath while looking at some figures and graphs on the screen. Those were actually the rates of Death Eater attacks in the various countries, and Ashteroth frowned at the numbers.

            "It's been rising since the end of last year. No wonder the Parliament wants this over and done with…" Hideaki murmured thoughtfully. Ashteroth agreed to, and directed his friend, "Tris, zoom in on the range of attacks in Britain."

            "No problemo."

            Tristan tapped on several keys with a grace fit of a dancer, and the numbers changed. In place of the graphs was a map of Britain where dots were being placed in colors varying from green to red. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to see this, with almost all of them regarding the red dots in particular interest.

            "The red dots show the regions where higher numbers of raids occurred." Tristan explained while walking up to the screen. Silently, he cast a levitation spell that enabled him to float, and pointed to one specific dot near the northern region of Britain; "This is one of the villages that is supposedly near where the Riddle Manor is in Little Hangleton. Voldemort's forces has been constantly attacking this area, as if he's trying to destroy any remnants of the place…"

            "Covering up his past?" Lawrence asked cynically. Tristan gave him a dry laugh, saying, "Something like that…"

            "I wonder if father knew that the man he's serving is what he terms as 'mudblood'." Draco said thoughtfully. Suddenly, his eyes lighted up wickedly while asking, "Tris, was it hard to get this information?"

            "It's already recorded in the Defensive Archive. But I don't think many people know of this. However, the recent opening of the Chamber has let four Hogwarts students know of Tom Riddle…"

            "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald and Virginia Weasley." Nikolai stated. She looked at Draco in apprehension, and asked cautiously, "Magician, what have you in mind?" Half-expecting the boy to deny plotting anything, she was rather surprised on seeing the boy reply, "This piece of trivia might be of use to me if Father pressures me to join the Death Eaters."         

            The others seemed shocked by this, but Draco just shook his head, "Father had been pressuring me since my sixteenth birthday to join the Death Eaters officially… I've managed to fend him off with Professor Snape and mother's help, but this cannot last long…" Hideaki gave his friend a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, and silence reigned for a short moment. It was rather tensed, but that went broken when a picture flickered to life at the telecommunications screen.

            It was of a young man with straight hair that was of a peculiar color… The top half of his hair was black and it faded gently to form a pure silver, and it was left about three inches just below his chin, razor-cut. This hair color had attracted many people, but most startling were his eyes, which were a blue that was bordering to the color of a pure diamond. He was wearing a cream-colored military uniform that complements his tan complexion, and looked absolutely handsome. In a deep tenor, the man spoke, "I've heard that the Dementors are on the loose…"

            "Your highness." The seven of them bowed in respect at the screen while the man grimaced, "Dispense with the formalities people. If this continues, I can't even have a decent conversation." Everyone laughed at this, and Nikolai teased, "Honestly Mikael, one would have thought that you'd put on some air of arrogance."

            Mikael gave several dry laughs before replying, "If I did, Mother will come back from the dead just to whack some sense out of my head." This caused everyone to break into peals of laughter that could not be stopped easily… The crown prince of the Universal Royal Family waited patiently for the mirth to subside before starting, "Glad to see you back with the team Magician." Startled that the prince still remembered him , Draco gave him a genuine smile, replying truthfully, "Thanks Mike. Honestly speaking, I'm also happier with the Court."

            "Of course you do," Ashteroth replied in mock conceit, "we're the best gang you can be in." Chuckles broke out, but Mikael cut them off quickly, "Before all of you enter into a laughing fit, I need to tell you guys something." The students quickly sobered, all ears on what the man had to say.

            "The Universal Elite are openly infiltrating the various areas where Death Eaters are roaming. This spans the entire European continent. However, they are unable to enter Britain easily. I *need* you to get proof that Fudge is being an incompetent minister, put a vote of distrust on him in the United Parliament, and get him out. It's relatively apparent that he is not going to admit that Voldemort's around. This has been ongoing since two years ago, and my patience is running thin.

            "The thing I need you to do is this. Help me dig up all types of scandals the Minister had been rumored of, and send me the info. I've already told Emperor and Empress about this. Magician, help me hack into the British Government's private files to find any faults in their workings – this is your area of expertise." Mikael said in a forceful manner that had shown that his decision was final. Mentally, Draco was glad that they had finally intervened.

            ::After all,:: Draco thought realistically, ::If Voldemort is killed, I'll no longer be so much pressure.::

            His thoughts trailed to the times he was at home, and how his father had trained him in the ways of the Dark Arts so thoroughly that he did not think that there was anything that he never learnt. Nevertheless, he quickly snapped out of the thoughts and eyed Mikael, saying, "You need to give me some time."

            "I know." The man smiled, continuing, "I need all of you to be ready for the operation by start of October."

            "It's 4th of September. Then, that's about…" Hideaki thought for a moment, "a month. Should be enough time." Mikael understood that the period of time was ample even though it might 'disturb' their regular timetable. ::They should be happy with my next piece of news then…:: the Prince thought mildly.

            Idly, he started, "There's a gift for all of you, save Draco though…" The entire group looked up at him expectantly, causing Mikael to continue, "All of you are exempted from your classes in UWIM until the end of October." Whoops of delight sounded in the room, and everyone grinned so very widely. They can't be blamed though… to be able to escape school for a whole one month was practically impossible, and Mikael had just given them leave to do it!

            "But," the Prince cautioned, "You still have to do your homework. Lucifer and Salazar will be tutoring all of you." At that, everyone groaned, and Amber grumbled, "Should have known that there could never be anything so good to be true…"

            "At least we don't have to go for classes at those freaking hours." Lawrence said consolingly, adding, "Plus, Professors Kadamon and Salazar aren't that bad…"

            "Agreed. I can finally have some sleep!" Ashteroth smiled as he plopped down into a fluffy couch near the panels. Mikael smiled at their conversation, and addressed them again, "I'll leave all of you to continue on your work. Moreover, I have to go for another French Minister's Ball…" He made a face at the thought of dancing with those girls who practically throw themselves at him, and Nikolai laughed, "Take care not to get drunk by yet another lady."

            "That is if they can get near me…" the Prince said wryly. Amber laughed at that, and Mikael ended the conversation hurriedly. "Got to go. See you guys soon. Ja." The com-link ended, and Hideaki said, "Well, back to work time." Everyone saw the flickering screens, and sighed.

            ::This is going to be a _long_ night…:: Draco thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unknown Location,

Hogwarts.

Level Three Gamma Tower

Left Wing, Fifth Room

Kadamon Suite

Two Hours Ago…

            A pale blue mist started appearing from nowhere, permeating to fill the entire apartment with a beautiful blue color. It intensified to a very bright sapphire blue that seemed to gather in the center of the room, before slowly fading off to reveal three people – one that settled on a plush sofa, one puzzled and another totally at ease with the surrounding.

            Harry looked at the room in utter amazement when he was finally able to open his eyes. After all, the vortex he had just experienced was even worse than traveling by floo powder, and he hoped never to try it again. Glancing at the high Greek columns that had intricate designs at both ends, to the elegant arcs that were situated in front of the pathway that led to the living room and another that led to the balcony, Harry felt as if he was transported to some ancient Greek temple where the Gods and Goddesses of Olympia lived.

            He wandered around, occasionally touching some antiques and inspecting several non-moving portraits, leaving a rather amused Pearlsong looking at him. In a soft tone, she spoke out, "Child, are you pleased with what you see?" This statement startled Harry out of his reverie, and cautiously, he went back to Hermione's side, glancing at the still unconscious girl sleeping soundly on the sofa.

            "Now that you've noticed her to be out cold, wouldn't it be better if we let her have a decent bed to sleep in?" The lady said in a very motherly manner, causing the black-haired boy to have the decency to feel guilty and blush. Harry's eyes lingered at the sleeping girl for a moment before scooping her into his arms in a protective manner. Hesitantly, he made sure that Hermione was somewhat comfortable, and said to the lady, "Okay." The way he took care of Hermione satisfied Pearlsong very much, and she led Harry into a bedroom the size of Gryffindor's common room. This time, Harry did not have time to boggle at the surroundings. Instead, he headed for the bed, placed his best friend on it carefully and drew up the blankets to keep her warm whilst the blue-haired lady watched on. When everything was set, Pearlsong started quietly, "She will wake up very soon child. Do not worry about it. In the meantime, why don't we have some tea?"

            She led the nervous boy back to the living room, ushered him into a seat by the dining table, and waved her hand. A pot of sweet-smelling, scented tea appeared, along with scones, biscuits, bite-sized tidbits and a glazed fruitcake appeared out of thin air, filling the room with a pleasant aroma. At this, Harry's stomach growled loudly, causing his face to flush a deep crimson. Pearlsong smiled at his reaction, and said apologetically, "I'm sorry that we had interrupted the entire population's dinner. Here," she poured a cup of tea for the famished boy, "have some tea." Gratefully, the boy took it, and gave a small sip that had him totally entranced in.

            "What _is_ this tea made of?" Harry asked in wonder as he took one more gulp, savoring the tasty, yet not too sweet, concoction.

            "A very complex mixture of flower petals that one of the dragons made for me to strengthen myself." Pearlsong explained briefly, trying not to add in the technicalities and types of flowers involved as the boy would have never heard of it. However, the mention of the 'dragons' made Harry interested and he blurted out, "Are you a dragon? Why are you here?"

            Surprised, but not entirely so, Pearlsong said, "Yes, I'm a dragon, and my companions and I are here on business. By the way, I'm Pearlsong."

            "I'm Harry Potter." Harry answered back after remembering his manners. Pearlsong raised an eyebrow at this, and was relatively surprised that this lank boy was actually the infant she had seen some 15 years ago. ::Interesting how a person can change within 15 years. He looks more and more like James though, save the eyes…:: Controlling the urge to comment about his eyes, Pearlsong passed him a slice of cake, which he ate ravenously, and contented herself by looking at the boy.

            When he was finally full, Harry gazed back at the stormy blue-gray eyes that had him slightly disconcerted. Curious as to why she was looking at him, but too shy to actually ask, he tried diverting the lady's stare and asked, "What type of dragon are you?"

            "Me?" Pearlsong asked in startlement. She thought over it seriously, but could find no answer. Thus, she replied, "Truth be told. I'm not sure."

            "You're what?" Harry asked in a flabbergasted tone. Pearlsong gave a crooked smile as she thought back, "You can say that I'm from the Royal Family of the Dragons… _If_ there is something like that. Most of my life was spent living in Assiah, along with the angels in that plane."

            "Angels?"

            "Yes, very friendly people those lot are." The lady said with a soft smile on her face as she thought back of times she spent in Assiah before she moved to UWIM to help in the defenses on Earth. Harry seemed to sense her thoughts and drank his tea quietly, leaving her to think about the past. When Pearlsong felt that she had been distracted for far too long a time, and yet the young boy had left her to her reverie, she was attracted by this considerate nature of Harry and said, "I've gotten out of my daydreaming child. While Hermione is sleeping, would you like to do anything?"

            "Is Hermione going to be fine? She really scared Ron and I…" Harry said, and he thought back to Ron, "Oh shit! I left Ron to take care of the students all by himself! He's gonna kill me!" Harry groaned loudly, leaving the blue-haired lady laughing. Pearlsong chuckled at Harry's dilemma, but did not forget to console him, "It'll all turn out fine. Hermione just felt something very familiar to her and fainted. Nothing that a good sleep couldn't cure."

            Harry calmed down, thought over the lady's invitation of doing anything, and asked cautiously, "Are you multi-lingual?" Once more, the dragonkin was taken aback by the young boy's question, "Yes I am… What have you in mind?"

            "Can you teach me how to read and speak in other languages?" Harry asked seriously. This request pleased Pearlsong very much, and she agreed readily. Rising from her seat, she went to the nearby bookcase, and took out a book that was written in a wide variety of languages. She motioned Harry to sit next to her in front of the study table near the bookcase, and explained, "This is a book that teaches the basics of many of the languages used currently in the world. All UWIM students have this when they first enter the school. Here, let's look over it, and try to get this drilled into your mind. The spells and charms to aid this are all written inside."

            She turned it to the first page, and started going through the prefaces with him. This continued on for two hours until Pearlsong left him on his own to make some supper, knowing that Harry was able to work on his own. She came back minutes later with a tray of food, contented to find the boy progressing very quickly. They continued on, heads buried in the book, with Harry asking several intelligent questions occasionally, and Pearlsong answering back. The hours passed in pleasant silence, until about one in the morning, when the door to the suite opened.

            Lucifer, Shadownight, Salazar, Azrael and Silverdawn entered the room, all looking particularly tired. Pearlsong glanced at the five of them, and smiled at her husband, who went to her side. Harry was still thoroughly engrossed with the book – he was at the language Japanese – and was blissfully ignorant of the people until Lucifer called out to him, "Mr. Potter."

            This formal way of addressing startled Harry and he jumped up, almost knocking over the inkpot that was near the huge tome he was reading. Harry fumbled with his glasses for a moment, and on seeing the professors, said, "Good evening professors."

            "It's already morning, Harry." Salazar said wryly after consulting his watch. Azrael and Silver laughed, but quickly sobered when Lucifer started, "I'm afraid that I'm the bearer of bad news, Harry." The silver-haired man saw the boy tense involuntarily, and continued in a solemn tone, "The Dementors have gone to Voldemort's side…"

            Emerald green eyes went shocked at this statement, and Harry shook his head, "Oh my god…" He shuddered at that thought of the creepy feeling he had during the days when the Dementors guarded Hogwarts during his third year – it was an experience he never wanted to relive again.

            "The reason we told you this in advance," Salazar said quietly, "is because we *need* you to be on guard at all times. It was a known fact that Voldemort _literally_ wants your hide."

            "The grounds outside the Hogwarts castle will no longer be safe, much less Hogsmeade…" Azrael added, and reminded his friend, "you _have_ to be safe, Harry." Everyone was looking at the black-haired boy, and Shadownight spoke out, "leave him to sort out those thoughts himself. He's already confused by the sudden change of events." Everyone agreed, but Harry hastily cut them off this thought, "I'm alright, and I understand the implications… The Dementors will be performing the kiss on anyone now, wouldn't they?"

            He turned to Silverdawn, and the girl nodded in answer to his question. Again, a chill went down Harry's spine, and resignedly, he agreed, "I'll stay in the castle until the matter is solved." At this, all of them breathed a sigh of relief, and Lucifer, who was glad that the boy _did_ have some common sense, said, "Still, you can go out of this castle, _only_ if you have one of the professors or the dragonkin to accompany you, or if you've gained permission from the Headmaster to go out with students. You are a grown boy, Harry, I trust that you know which realms you can or cannot enter." 

The addressee just nodded his head dumbly, and Pearlsong hastened to comfort him out of some maternal instinct, "Harry," the boy wasn't really listening, and the blue-haired lady shook him lightly, "_Harry_." He finally seemed to respond, emerald eyes gazing into those hypnotic blue-gray eyes, "Harry, so long as you're in the castle, the Dementors will never be able to come near you. Remember that, if anything goes wrong, you are welcome to come here to see me."

"C'mon, let's get you back to your room." Azrael said as he started leading his friend to the Gryffindor common room. However, before he left, Pearlsong took the forgotten book from the study table and handed it over to the child, saying, "Harry, treat this book as a gift from me, and learn it well."

"Thanks, Pearlsong." Harry said gratefully, "but what about Hermione?"

"She'll stay here for the time being." Shadownight said. The three students were about to leave when Lucifer commented, "It's a good thing young Harry has those two children as friends…" This remark caused Azrael to scowl as he growled, "Brother, I'm not a child anymore, and you are only seven years older that Silver and I, and eight years older than Harry himself."

            Lucifer laughed, a very beautiful one, and stopped when a very agitated Azrael threw two sharp daggers at him, "Alright, I get the idea."

            With that, Silverdawn bid the elders 'goodnight', and closed the door behind them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter.

I'm so *so* sorry for delaying this for almost three weeks… *guilty* I've not been feeling very well, *I know, I know, I'm making lame excuses* but I really injured my wrist ligament *again* and this doesn't really bode well for me… but hey! I do hope that you guys like this chapter. This must have taken me the LONGEST time to write, and truth be told, I'm not really satisfied by it…

There aren't any extra notes for this chapter, but plenty of reviews to cover. Most of all, if there are any questions, please do *ASK*!!! And pretty please, review!!!

Thanks =)

Little Love Dove ~ I'm sorry that there's no scene on Hermione on this chapter. But there'll be in the next chap! Do watch out for it!!!

Linda ~ 'Mione won't know of her parentage so soon. *smiles apologetically* Hope ya don't mind =)

starbrite ~ I've made her birthday to be during September, not the actual November that I've started out with. Then, the story will progress faster.

Mary Potter ~ Sorry for making you wait so long. Hope that you like this chap ^_^~ Thanx for your compliment, I like it =)

Madame Padfoot ~ Wow! I never knew that you were a lecturer, in psychology some more. *eyes lights up* Do you know biology? Can you help me in it??? And nope, I'm doing my As next year. Thank God!!!

HarryPotterCC1 ~ Again, I'm sorry that I posted this up late. Hopefully, I won't do this again. *sweat drops*

Kristina ~ Okie okie, this chapter is finally out!

mad ~ glad that you found this story good, I'll keep it up, promise! *but with fingers crossed behind*

Ken-chan ~ I'm sorry, but I don't use my mail often… Also, sorry for the cliffy *_*!

Christine ~ This story is gonna go rather slow, hope ya don't mind waiting!

Li-chan ~ The dragons have connections to the Kadamons, so try heading to this line, and think! J

Tracy ~ Thanks for letting me be in your favorites, and yippee! I've finally gotten this chapter out!!!

Colibi ~ I like the phrase you use, but remember, everyone has that gift of imagination, that includes you too!

Janmci ~ *goes all smiley-faced* here's more!

Teigra ~ *looks at your hardcover book 4* how I wish I could have that… I've only got the paperback one cos I'm broke!!!

Aemos ~ Nope, you're not inpatient, it's just that I'm too slow. *sighs* I just wish that I don't get writer's block so very often. *ends up complaining and bashed by a pillow courtesy of my sister*

ilovespike-02 ~ Wow! You flatter me too much =) Too bad Severus was too far to see her eyes. *grins wickedly* No doubt he'll be shocked, and hopefully, faint again1

Dragon Charmer ~ I'm sorry to post this up so late when you wanted it soon… *helpless* Geez, I hope I can get back to posting on a weekly basis.

PotterGurlie ~ Lucifer can be evil when need be, but he'll never be bad to people whom he cares about. It actually depends on the side you're on. Be on his bad side, and you're dead! He's assistant overall-in-charge of the works in hell, but also does several odd jobs at time, like assassination of people he's assigned by his uncle, the current ruler of hell. Also, I live in Singapore, any idea where it is???

arcee ~ *sheepish* I'm sorry that there's no appearance of 'Mione in this chapter, but there will be of her in the next chapter!!!

mow wow ~ hee hee, I hope that I could see dragons too. *dreamily* but the sky is so darn BRIGHT!!!

tawnyteaser ~ it's gonna be a Hermione/Severus fic, but there's no romance between them… Sorry if this is gonna disappoint you.

DreamSleepChild ~ like the above, there would be no romance between them. Still, I hope that you'd still like the story!

Sofie Peeters ~ The angels might not be interesting to you, but I still hope that you'd continue reading, review soon!

mym2000 ~ Aww… *complaining* but I wanna go see what ittiz like!!!

Herald-Mage Brianna ~ not so soon, my lady… where did you get the name of your companion from? Which book? I really love the Herald-Mage series and Arrows of the Queen. Herald-Mage Vanyel and The Queen's Own, Herald Talia rocks!!!

LilyAyl ~ Hmm… then I'd be a Junior, cos I'm born in 1985, not 1984… *sigh* However, they are not gonna tell Hermione about her heritage so soon… btw, what is M-S-C?

Loves_Kiss ~ *grins widely* thanks for the compliment! Hope ya like this chapter too!

bubblegum*girl ~ I'll be sure to carry this on till the end. I hope that I'd stop midway and not write anymore!

yadayada ~ *embarrassed* there's no need to bow down!!! I'm really glad that you like it =)

janmmci ~ Hey! You *do* know where Singapore is!!! No offense though, I've asked several people on the net, but nobody knew about it! They are *definitely* not gonna be lovers!

Helen ~ I'm sorry, but I don't use my mail often!!! So, if you did see this, that means that you'll have read up to here!

Dragon Charmer ~ Yo Dragon, *cheekily* art thou trying to flood the review area? I almost got knocked out by the sheer size of the msg, not to mention the *huge* number of 'I Love It'!!! I know that you like this story, but can you pretty *please*, dun do this again??? I almost fainted!!! P/s: I've got a weak heart!!!

Crydwyn ~ *head hangs down* I'm sorry… I just felt that the competition to enter UWIM is very high and thus, the level of education is much higher… the students in United studied there at the age of seven, so the basics has already been covered in their earlier years. I'll try not to do this again, hope you'd continue reading ^_^!

wjat ~ yippee! I've gotten the chapter out FINALLY!!!

HelFireChan ~ Thanks for the compliment! I've glad that you love it!

Tracy ~ Thanks for your constant reviews!!! And wow! You've read this story so many times??? *beams* Really delighted that you love it!

morgan Martin ~ heehee, I've gotten this chap out! *Hermione whacks my head with a bolster, saying, 'finally!'*

That's all for reviews! Plus, please review soon!!!

They perk up my days, really, they do!

              Love

~~@ SilverDawn @~~


	12. The Bonds that Bind

All Disclaimers Apply… How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in.

Before you guys read on, I have a confession to make… I thought that the term starts on July, that's why in the previous chapter, people might get puzzled by the conversation the Court had with Mikael. Orange had asked me what month it was, and it was only then did I flip back to the first book, and *mouth drops* found out that term starts in September. So… I've made several modifications to the previous chapter. DO take a look, it's important for the plot. I apologize to everyone, cos' I keep making changes, hope you guys don't mind. Oh, and, thanks Orange!

Also, I've reread the previous chapter and found that I'm particularly rude when replying one of the reviewers. So, Dragon Charmer, hope ya don't mind! This chapter is for you =þ

**SilverDawn**

The Awakening of a Royal 

**Chapter 11: The Bonds that Bind******

            They were in the potions classroom again, but this particular one looked much more sinister than the original dungeons setting of Snape's classroom. The room smelt of dank, decaying materials, and the black-haired girl instinctively wrinkled her nose at the rather grimy surroundings.

_            ::This goes to show that there are teachers who are worse than Snape…::__ Hermione thought wryly as she surveyed the students who looked totally alien to her. Not one of them was vaguely familiar to her, and she glanced at the Gryffindor side…Four particular people looked familiar to her… two with black hair, one with light, brown hair and another with almost colorless hair – Lupin, Sirius, Wormtail and…_

_            "Prongs__…" she whispered in disbelief in a tone that was definitely__ not hers. James Potter turned his head towards her, gave a smile, and turned back. Hermione had a thousand things to say, but none came out. Instead, a voice sounded in her head, the same one that had called out 'Prongs'._

            ::It looks to me that you're new in seeing the past.:: the voice spoke in a musical contralto, and this startled Hermione out of her wits. Tentatively, she apologized, ::I'm sorry, but you'd really have to help me.::

_            ::It alright. Just stay at the back of my mind, and don't do anything. Remember__, what you do in such dreams do alter the past, or future, depending on what dream you're in.:: The voice continued while Hermione 'felt' __her hand copying some notes in a very neat handwriting which looked similar to hers._

_            ::You are…?:: Hermione asked in curiosity._

_            ::Athena.:: The voice spoke out, and instinctively, Hermione gasped._

_            ::Is there any problem???:: Athena asked in concern, but Hermione, having regained her senses, shook her head mentally, and said, ::No…nothing.:: Athena smiled at her denial, but spoke no longer and concentrated on copying her notes. The potions mistress was still writing something on the board, and Sirius took the opportunity to toss a parcel to her, one that she caught deftly with a silently mouthed 'thanks'. Curious as to what was wrapped in it, Athena opened the parchment-wrapped package quietly whilst the person beside her watched on. The handwriting on the parchment was rather neat and definitely not Sirius's practically illegitimate scrawl. She gave a soft smile on realizing who the person was, and read the note silently…_

Athena,

This is the stuff you need for that potion of yours. Sorry, but I'm unable to pass this to you in person cos there's another meeting today till about eight in the evening… I pray that I can survive this conference! Israfil will be transferring to Hogwarts with this month, just thought that you'd want to know.  Hope that your potion work with Severus goes well. See you tonight (if possible)… 

P/s: There's a packet of your favorite sweets in there, courtesy of Pearlsong.

Love,

Adam.

            Athena smiled at the writings, and looked at the parcel of potions that was wrapped in brown newsprint paper, then to the packet of sweets. Laughing silently, she opened the packet as quietly as she could, and tossed one of the clear, multi-colored candy into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste that continued to linger in her mouth. Idly, she whispered to her companion, "want one?"

            "Yes." A deep baritone spoke at her side, and Hermione 'felt' someone slip a hand to Athena's waist, "I want yours." A mouth covered hers, causing Athena to be a little startled, but when a tongue slid by her lower lip, she opened her mouth willing to let him in. Gently, he nipped her bottom lip, before tasting the sweetness of her mouth, tongues sparring with one another until he slid the melting candy from her mouth into his.

            Athena's face grew a little tingling when she stared at those dancing onyx black eyes, chastising him, "it's potions now!"

            "Tastes sweet, like scented tea." The black-haired boy said, diverting the topic entirely. He gave her a peck on her cheek, and was about to whisper something to her ear when a cough sounded in front of them. Turning to the direction of the cough, they saw the professor, who was looking a bit exasperated.

            "Ms. Zenvista, Mr. Snape," the professor said dryly, "if you could do this somewhere private next time round, instead of using my classroom, I'd be more than happy. Ten points from Slytherin, and detention tonight at eight." Several students snickered and Athena blushed red. Hermione shook her head mentally at Severus… no… Professor Snape's nerve…

And everything slowly went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hogwarts Castle

Unknown Location

Kadamon Suite

Level Three, Gamma Tower

Left Wing

Pearlsong and Shadownight's apartment.

0125 Ante Meridian

            "Arghh…" Hermione moaned as she shook the last dregs of sleepiness out of her head. Pulling a pillow to cover her head, she thought over the dream she had. ::This is getting very weird… Practically unreal! But the conversation with Athena seems real enough.:: Thinking back to the dream, the brunette blushed a deep red at the thought of the couple kissing in public… Worse, in potions! In that dream, she was also Athena, and she had experienced what the black-haired girl underwent. ::Professor Snape looked so… humane. Are such dreams what Azrael had termed as what Silverdawn had seen??? I had better consult Silver on this…::

With her thoughts resolved, she sat up, looked at the surroundings, and groaned aloud.

            ::Aw man. You're getting better at this, Granger. Two different beds in two nights, plus dreams of Snape, that had gotta be the first!:: Hermione thought to herself as she surveyed the surroundings. This was definitely not Professor Snape's room, for the theme color of this bedroom was pearl white instead of the dark settings in the potions master's suite, but it definitely wasn't Silver's either. Racking her brains, but coming up with no answer, she got out from the fluffy bed, and preceded to the walk around, thinking of what had happened before she fainted. However, she was vaguely distracted by the surroundings.

            The entire room, walls washed with cream-colored paint, had several oriental rugs that were placed by the bedside, fireplace, and the bookcases. Corinthian pillars, encased with gold at both ends, were situated at the doorway and by the balcony, giving the entire room a feeling of the olden civilizations. Several muggle murals graced the walls, and Hermione managed to make out one of them as the 'Birth of Venus' by Botticelli. The interior design was totally different from Silverdawn's room, and the feeling it gave the Gryffindor girl was one of elegance and the taste of ancient Hellenistic Art during the Golden Age of the muggle Greeks.

            Sitting on the bed again, the Gryffindor prefect finally came up with the recognition that she'd heard a dragon speak to her, and those blue-gray eyes that had looked hauntingly familiar. ::But I've never seen her before, much less know her!:: With a defeated sigh, she fumbled with her robes, taking out a pouch that was something her mother had asked her to keep with herself at all times. From the velvet pouch, she took out an oval-shaped locket that had intricate carvings of a snake twirled about a crouching dragon that looked like an antique. There, she sat cross legged, whispering softly, "Mommy, what am I to do?" Staring dumbly at the light that was reflected from the smooth platinum metal, Hermione just sat there in the same position for a long time… And this was the way Pearlsong had found her in.

            Sighing, the graceful dragonkin went to her side, and sat down at the bedside, gently caressing the girl's brown locks. This action startled Hermione out of her trance, and hastily, she hid her black, velvet pouch from the sight of the elegant lady. This small action did not escape the dragonkin's sight, but she did not press on. Instead, she projected an aura of calmness around the entire room, and asked gently, "Are you all right now?"

            Those blue-gray eyes captivated Hermione, and she nodded obediently. The midnight-blue-haired lady smiled a little at this, saying, "I'm Pearlsong, one of the dragons who came to Hogwarts." Sapphire blue (the color hadn't changed back yet) eyes widened at this statement, for Hermione had never (in all sensibility) predicted that this elegant lady was a dragon! However, one can actually see that her hair was a very dark blue instead of black, and her eyes looked a little like Nikolai's, though the dragonkin's one was an even more peculiar color…

            "I'm Hermione." The Gryffindor gave her name with a polite smile, before asking dryly, "I got knocked out, didn't I?" Though this question was a little nonsensical, but the dragonkin tried to explain, "The shock of meeting me and coming out of the crowd finally went into your head, and you fainted. It takes a lot of courage to stand in front of a dragon when you don't know them." Pearlsong's eyes twinkled at this statement, but Hermione just mumbled, "What I did might be considered idiotic."

            "Not exactly so, child." Pearlsong replied, but the brunette just made a face. She thought of what Pearlsong had talked to her during the first meeting, the words that still lingered in her mind, 'From now on child, you are my ward.' They had sounded almost ethereal, and Hermione knew that the dragon had not spoken that out loud. Thus, she asked, "How did you manage to speak to me when you were not opening your mouth?"

::Like this?:: Pearlsong mind-spoke her in an amused tone.

            "Yeah… it just sounded in my head, like some sort of wave…" she trailed off when she saw that the lady had not even moved her mouth, "Hey! You weren't talking!" The blue-haired lady smile, and continued in mind-speech, :: That's because I'm talking to you via the mind, not verbally.::          

            "Can everyone do it?" Hermione asked excitedly, hoping that she could try.

            ::No.:: the lady replied solemnly, awaiting the girl's reaction. As predicted, her face fell, and Pearlsong was infinitely amused by her expression that almost made her laugh out loud (again). Not wanting to disappoint her further, the lady continued, ::But you are one of those who can.::

            At that, Hermione's face lighted up, and she asked eagerly, "How can I do it?"

            ::Think of the words you want to say in your head… And think of me; of your wanting me to hear what you say.::

            A long moment of silence ensued as Hermione's face twittered into a frown with an obvious crease between her brows. Pearlsong could 'feel' that the girl was trying, and she waited patiently for her to start.

            ::… Like this?::

            Hearing the two words made Pearlsong hug the girl in delight and in a gentle tone, she said, ::That's it. But you have to try making it smoother.::

            This time, Hermione took a faster time to finish, and she managed out, ::Okie dokie.:: Blue-gray eyes twinkled at the young girl's (okay, maybe sixteen is no longer young, but a dragon can live up to thousands of years old!) ability to learn fast, and brought her to sit by the couch in front of a glass coffee table. With a wave of her hand, several munchies and a pot of honeyed tea appeared out of nowhere. Pearlsong made a gesture for her to tuck in, and Hermione, against all etiquette, starting eating the crispy apple pie without any sense of politeness… After all, she was hungry; and her stomach was growling badly.

            Once again, Pearlsong looked at her eat indulgently, pouring two cups of tea for themselves. When the girl was finally full, the dragonkin mind-spoke, ::What do you remember of our first meeting?::

Hermione started to speak, but the dragonkin gave a reminder, ::Speak through the mind. That way, you will improve faster.:: The brunette gave a nod, and started recalling the chain of events. In a jittery tone, she started, ::It was by instinct… I cannot really describe it. My legs just brought me to where all of you were. Then, your eyes,:: Hermione paused to stare at those expectant blue-gray eyes, ::your eyes made an impact on me somewhere… but I don't know where. And your voice, I know I've heard them before!:: 

            Hermione ended her statement in frustration, and Pearlsong could not help but smile at it.

Of course the child had heard her voice before! Pearlsong had been the one that saw to her being safe during Athena's pregnancy, and she had been the one to indirectly bring the Granger couple to that particular park when she found out that her ward – Athena – was not going to make it to the portal…Though no one knew, of course. It was a written law that dragons are not to interfere with the workings of man, but since the dark times came, many had come to ignore this rule… And Pearlsong was one of them due to her love for her black-haired ward.

Subtly diverting the topic, Pearlsong started, ::Hermione, do you know of the bonding between humans and mystical creatures?::

            Hermione furrowed her brows as she thought back to the books she had read, before finally answering with a mind-spoken, ::Yes.:: Relieved that she would not have to explain the intricacies of bonding to her, Pearlsong continued, ::Remember what I last said to you?::

            ::Er… 'From now on child, you are my ward'?::

            ::Ever heard of this in your books?::

            A moment of silence ensued as Hermione slowly realized the meaning of the words. Disbelievingly, she spoke aloud, "We are bonded?" The lady chuckled at her incredulity, but answered in a motherly voice, "Yes, my child." Hermione looked troubled at first, and Pearlsong started to wonder if she could accept her as her guardian in the world of magic. The blue-haired lady knew that this knowledge might be a little hard to digest, and fearing that the girl might not be able to acknowledge it, she asked cautiously, "You don't like it…?"

            "No!" Hermione answered vehemently, shaking her head. On impulse, she hugged Pearlsong tightly, bubbling, "I'm more that honored by this act!" This statement brought immense relief to the dragonkin, and she spoke, "Child, you do not know how much this means to me…"

            Hermione did not need to answer, for those sapphire-blue eyes spoke of it all.

            They stayed up talking for quite a long time, with Pearlsong explaining to her the more 'in-depth' version of how the bonding works. They could 'feel' each other through a strange but invisible bond that holds them firmly together, and mind-speech enabled them to converse even when they were worlds away (…literally.). The conversation they had spanned from the usual gossip, to politics, sports, muggle wars and even the latest fashion. Until finally, Pearlsong broached on the subject of boys… or particularly, Harry.

            "That child, Harry… He was very worried about your sudden fainting spell." Pearlsong said thoughtfully, eyeing her reaction. The girl blushed, but shrugged it off, "He's my best friend, obviously, he'll be worried."

            "Not necessarily so. He was rather protective of you, did you know that?" The lady teased, causing Hermione to moan, "Pearlsong, please…" Her exasperation amused the dragonkin very much, and she chuckled out aloud. Quickly though, she became somber and asked seriously, "Honestly, do you like him?"

            "I…" The girl trailed off as she thought of the times Harry had cared for her, ever since she broke up with Victor… His ability to calm her down during her worst tempers had been nothing short a miracle, and Ron had marveled at his friend's utmost patience. The way his eyes (::Those emerald eyes::) softened when he laughed, the crinkles behind those glasses, the messy black hair and soft smile had made her stomach turn flip-flops in many occasions, though she had stubbornly refused to admit this since 5th  year. However, now that it was spoken out of someone else's mouth (and her guardian at that), she could no longer deny it.

            "I think I do like him," Hermione spoke slowly, before hastily adding, "but I don't intend act all gaga over him, like those Slytherin girls do when ferret-boy is around."

            "Hermione…"

            "Okay, it's Draco."

            "He's not that bad when you actually get to know him." Pearlsong defended the young boy who, during his years in UWIM, had actually managed to converse with the dragons easily – Shadownight included. (A bloody miracle by the standards of dragons. Shadownight is practically an Ice King to the majority of humans, until now) The Gryffindor made a face, but inwardly agreed with what the dragonkin said. Past memories aside, ever since he had made a truce with them, Draco Malfoy had stopped insulting them. At times, he was even civil.

            The conversation was interrupted by a brisk nod on the door before a man whom Hermione had never seen appeared. He had straight black hair that hung lank to his shoulders, and eyes the color of platinum silver. High cheekbones adorned a face that surely God had sculpted himself, but he seemed aloof to it, for no emotion stood out from that face. Standing at almost 2 metres tall, his body emanated authority, and instinctively, Hermione cowered behind the blue-haired dragonkin as she felt stifled by that power.

            Shadownight raised an eyebrow at the brunette's reaction, but said nothing. Instead, the girl behind him spoke out in the usual, melodious voice, "'Mya's awake?"

            Hermione's head jerked back to the imposing figure when she heard this statement, surprised to see the black-haired girl that was standing behind the man. In relief, she breathed out, "Silver!" The Gryffindor got out of the bed and rushed to hug her friend, who asked in concern, "You all right?"

            "Never better," Hermione smiled as Pearlsong went forward to the two girls, and the man. Silverdawn then understood that the girl had been informed of the bond that bound the dragonkin to her, and felt happy for them. To Pearlsong, who had been waiting for a long time to see the child, and to Hermione, who finally had a true confidante in the world of magic.

            "Silver," Pearlsong addressed before smiling at her husband. 

            "Hi, Pearl." The princess smiled whilst Hermione looked from her friend, to the man. Then, in a curious tone, she asked, "Silver, is he your father?"

            Everyone in the room gave her quaint looks before bursting Pearlsong and Silverdawn burst into peals of laughter. Annoyed, Hermione defended herself, "Hey, they look rather alike! Same hair, same eyes, they even have the same aura!" The words just slipped out so naturally, that even she herself began to feel embarrassed.

            "If that is so," the black-haired man spoke dryly in a deep tone, "then Silverdawn here would be a dragon, not a human."

            "Huh?"

            "Honey, Shadownight is the dragonite guardian of Silverdawn. Their looks are completely coincidental. Besides, she has her mother's eyes…" Pearlsong explained, mentally adding, ::when it's violet.::

            "One more point," Silverdawn added, "if I were Shadow's child, then Pearlsong would be my mom!"           

            Hermione looked shocked, it was hard to see how the wonderful lady could have such a cold man as husband, but Pearlsong mind-spoke her, ::Shadow isn't that bad a man. He just isn't exactly what one would call an extrovert.::

            ::How do you know what I'm thinking?::

            ::The look on your face was enough evidence.::

            A flush slowly crept onto Hermione's face, and she gave the man an apologetic look. Silverdawn saw this, and interrupted this moment before it went to tensed. In a soft tone, she said, "'Mya, it's almost two-thirty in the morning. It's no point going back to the dorms, we'll just wake the others… so, you wanna crash in my room?"

            "Can I?" Hermione asked uncertainly, "I don't wish to intrude."

            "Of course not!" The black-haired girl said indignantly, before continuing, "Still, we had better let Shadow and Pearl sleep. They need the rest if they wish to set up the wards tomorrow." Pearlsong smiled at the girl's thoughtfulness, but Shadownight drawled, "If you wish to take all day to decide, then don't mind me, I'm off to sleep." He walked over to the bed, before falling into it with a loud 'plop'. Pearlsong smiled apologetically at Hermione's embarrassment and Silverdawn tugged at the girl's arm, whispering slyly, "Let's go. You don't want to know what they do till morning."

            The insinuation was clear, and Shadownight growled, "I heard you, Silver."

            "And I mean exactly what I said."

            Irritated, the man threw a pillow at the black-haired girl who ducked it easily. Both pairs of silver eyes were filled with good humor, and finally, Shadownight smiled at the girls indulgently – a smile that caught Hermione off guard.

            "You know how tired I am, child. Don't make me more pissed off than ever." Shadownight said with a sigh.

            "Alright, I get the idea. Night night." Silverdawn conceded, pulling Hermione out of the room before closing the door.

            "By all that's merciful, I don't understand why I can never stay angry with her for a long period of time," Shadownight grumbled when the two children were out of the room. Pearlsong smiled knowingly as she walked to the bed. She knew that her husband drew complete respect out of all who know him – Humans, dragons and all creatures… and only the Kadamons were immune to this.

            "Shadow, can't you be nicer to Mione? Your look scares all life out of her." Pearlsong admonished, but Shadownight just made a face, pulling his wife into the bed. The blue-haired lady lost her sense of balance and tumbled onto the black-haired man's body, sprawling on top of him.

            "I'll try, but I cannot make any promises." Shadownight replied in a husky voice, continuing, "Now, of the urgent matter at hand… I want you, now." Platinum eyes smothered with passion as he brought his lips to the ones of the woman of his heart. The kiss was long and fiery, leaving Pearlsong with no doubt what the man wanted. She returned it with full ardor, only stopping when both of them were quite out of breath, breathing raggedly. Eyes engaged on one another, the black-haired man waved a hand, snuffing out all the lights; leaving the cackling fire as the only source of illumination to their tangled bodies on the bed.

            And… As Draco had said, (and I quote),

'This is going to be a long night.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The two girls took a rather long time to reach Silverdawn's room, for Hermione was interested in everything that appeared in their path. From the portraits – both muggle and magical – to the statues, interior décor, and designs of the different rooms they passed. Silverdawn had been patient, explaining the best she could.

            When they arrived at the room, Hermione plopped onto the fluffy white couch whilst Silverdawn offered her some warm beverage that she had declined. In comfortable peace, they sat together, enjoying one another's company until the black-haired Slytherin asked, ""Mione, did Pearlsong tell you about the crisis?"

            Puzzled, Hermione asked, "What crisis?" Silverdawn sighed, muttering, "Should have known…"

            "Should have known what?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

            "The Dementors were let loose from Azkaban earlier yesterday." Silverdawn said quietly, anticipating her reaction. As predicted, Hermione went as shocked as one could be, "The Dementors were what!?!" Silence ensued as the brunette continued, "Oh my God!"

            "God's in heaven." Silverdawn said wryly, before saying seriously, "Hermione, I need you to be on guard at all times, I don't anything bad to happen to you, Harry or Ron. Or whomever else. Do you understand?"

            Hermione nodded mutely. Like Harry, she knew of the implications of this problem, and she shivered at the thought of Dementors attacking Hogwarts.

            ::Silver,:: Hermione mind-spoke tentatively.

            ::Yes, 'Mya?::

            ::Will they attack Hogwarts?:: She sounded so scared and vulnerable that Silverdawn assured her in a soft voice that hid a steely menace, ::No they won't. They are unable to do that, and I won't let them.::

            At that, Hermione felt safe, and suddenly, the entire day's pressure seem to reload themselves on her, and she felt drained all at once. Sensing her tiredness, Silverdawn ordered her to go to bed, and this was a command that Hermione obeyed willingly. Once her body dropped into the overwhelmingly soft bed, she dozed off, leaving a bemused Silverdawn whispering, "Sleep well, cousin."

            The black-haired girl then walked out of the room, closing the door quietly after changing her school uniform into some casual wear. Closing her eyes, she apparated into the information halls, where almost all of her friends looked weary.

            "Hey guys. Get some rest. We have classes tomorrow, and you can't concentrate with two consecutive days without sleep." Silverdawn advised as she saw Nikolai stifle a yawn. Azrael was tapping away at the console in the center of the horseshoe formation, seemingly wide-awake while most of the others were dozing off.

            "You can say that again…" Ashteroth said dryly as he tidied up the side table that was stacked with papers. Tristan gave several dry laughs, pointing at Draco, who was already asleep, head on the console table. In a wry tone, he said, "Magician here has already lost to the Dreamweaver."

            Amber laughed at this, and Azrael reminded them, "It's been a long time since he'd done such kind of jobs. He isn't used to our 24/7 schedules anymore."

            "Agreed. Somebody had better get him to bed before he drools on the table…" Hideaki advised distractedly as he summarized another report pertaining to Voldemort. Lawrence raised an eyebrow at the blonde, muttering, "Aki, shuddup!" He rubbed his temples hard in an attempt to ward off the headache that seemed to go worse by the minute, sighing in the process. Clearing the assessments he had at hand, he got up to Amber's side to help her close the telecommunications system plus VR remotes as all of them were too exhausted to continue. Indeed, all of them need sleep after yesterday's meeting that lasted till morn, and from the looks of everyone, the moment they touched their beds, it would not be surprising if no one was able to wake them up till the last minute before class.

            Azrael smiled at his friends, blue eyes twinkling with good humor, "Guys, you've earned your rest. Your rooms in this suite has been set, and for now, just sleep there. All of your rooms are at the fourth floor, near ours. So rest assured that you'll be able to find them. Now, get out. Leave the room be, cos' we'll be here again tomorrow."

            "As you say so, y'highness," Tristan replied, sky-blue eyes dreamy with sleep. With an amused chuckle, Azrael pushed him out of the room to get him on his way, whilst the others filed out, leaving only Nikolai, Silverdawn, the asleep Draco, and himself.

            "Honey, get some rest." Azrael whispered into Nikolai's ear as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

            "I will, you too." Nikolai said tenderly as she gave a peck on his cheek. Goosebumps rose on Silverdawn's bare skin as she witnessed this scene of affection. In a teasing tone, she drawled, "Aww… the two of you get a room!" The healer blushed at her words, gave a friendly peck on the princess's cheek, and went out of the room.

            When everyone was out, Azrael mock-scolded her sister, "Sherry, that was uncalled for."

            "I know. But it's fun… Now, what do we do to Draco?"

            "We..? Get him to his room, of course!"

            "He has one in the suite?"

            "Of course! I made sure of that as soon as I know he's here."

            "What now? Wake him up?'

            "Nah…" he trailed off, the blue eyes staring at Silverdawn, leaving her rather disconcerted, "Silver, do me a favor?"

            The black-haired girl looked cautious at this. Azrael seldom asked such of her, and this left her pretty apprehensive. After all, Azrael could be as cunning as Lucifer, or even Mikael, if the situation calls for it.

            "Get me to his room. His room is between your room and Law's." The silver-haired prince replied nonchalantly, winning himself a murderous glare from his sister.

            "What did you say?" Silverdawn asked dangerously, eyes turning into a dark purple that was almost black. Azrael repeated his words patiently, anticipating the storm that's to arrive. Indeed, it came as a level three typhoon, and the prince knew that the girl would have screamed if Draco hadn't been there.

            ::Hell.:: Azrael thought to himself, ::She'd have killed me if Magician's not here!:: Then, he spoke aloud, "C'mon, dear. It's not that bad!" These words made Silverdawn glower, and mentally, she counted to ten slowly.

            "All right. So he has a room next to mine. What am I to do? Send him to bed?" She asked calmly, though her eyes begged to differ.

            "Exactly," Azrael replied meaningfully, "in the meantime, adios." With that, he apparated out of the room, leaving behind an infuriated Silverdawn and a sleeping Draco.

            "Riley, you had better steer clear from me on the morrow…" Silverdawn muttered under her breath before turning to the direction of the console table. With a sigh, she walked to him, eyes returning into the usual silver as she said softly, "Let's get you to bed." She touched the boy's wrist and closed her eyes, dissipating into nothingness.

            They arrived at his room in a blink, and Silverdawn levitated the boy into his bed, before pulling the velvet green coverlets to underneath his chin. Smiling softly at his sleeping figure, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, Magician." She gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead, before apparating back into her room, snuggling beside the already slumbering Hermione to get her much-needed sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unknown Location

Hogwarts Castle

Kadamon Suite

Fourth floor,

Lucifer's chambers

0300 Ante Meridian

            Lucifer glanced from the reports he was buried in to see the clock placed one of the decorative shelves.

            "Three already…" He muttered absently to himself as he finished signing the last of the lengthy proposals. The 

last conference with the Parliament had left him with a huge stack of work to read through, and there was to be another in the weekend. Amethyst purple eyes narrowed at the thought of the meeting that comprises several of the stuffiest, most obnoxious wizards on earth, (with several other sensible ones of course) and groaned.

            Preparing to retire, he called upon his right-hand man to assist him in some last-minute work. Relaxing on the wing-backed recliner, he spoke out, "Belial, what news do you have?"

            A black pool formed behind his chair, materializing into a lithe figure. Slender and tall, the person looked neither male nor female, but exuded an air of darkness and cool.

            "Your highness," the person bowed, glossy dark brown hair falling into his face to cover one of those unusual maroon-red eyes. Without looking at him, Lucifer spoke out, "Any news from Gehenna?"

            "Yes." The man – Belial – spoke quietly, "His majesty wishes a word with you on the case of Voldemort."

            "What about him?"

            "Voldemort has started raiding again. I had led a few of them in Germany, some others in France. Many apologies, your highness."

            "No harm done. It's your job. Furthermore, it shouldn't bother you…" Lucifer's handsome face broke into a huge grin as he continued, "Not with your assassination record. Even I cannot reckon it." At this, Belial gave a smile, before resuming a straight face, "Voldemort intends for me to lead the Dementors. They seem to sense that I'm not human, and are willing to follow me."

            "It surprising that Voldemort never considered getting rid of you. Doesn't he fear that you'll go against him?"

            "My acting skills have improved."

            Lucifer laughed at this, for Belial was infamous in hell (and heaven) for his worst skills in acting. The brown-haired fallen angel – one of the seven lords who served Lucifer directly – was known for killing swiftly without any mercy, but it was a fact that he couldn't put on a fake expression of loyalty even if his life depended on it. (Still, he'd never need to anyway…) ::Looks like he's learned the art of being a stone.:: Lucifer thought sardonically as he eyed his fellow comrade and friend. In a casual tone, he asked, "Anything else?"

            Belial paused for a while, before starting slowly, "I've seen Ms. Tracy recently…" This caught the silver-haired professor's attention, but he acted as if it was nothing happened. Instead, he asked casually, playing with the ring on his left hand, "How is she?" The indifferent tone did not fool Belial, for he had caught the anxious gleam in his master's eye.

"She misses you already. Also, she might be coming here."

            "Really?" Lucifer cocked an eyebrow elegantly as he mumbled softly to himself, "that's good to hear." Belial stifled a laugh at this but his expression betrayed him, earning himself a piercing look for the silver-haired man. Lucifer sighed at his own show of affection to another, and dismissed the other man with a wave. Belial took the chance to escape before his master choose to blow up, leaving Lucifer alone in his study, deep in thoughts of a certain strawberry-blond haired lady.

            Before long, the professor retired into his bedroom, knowing that come tomorrow, a flurry of work would have to be done.

            In the castle, everyone went to sleep in peace, for the presence of dragons usually brought about an aura of serenity, just like phoenixes do. No matter how short their length of sleep might be, they had sweet dreams, even Silverdawn, who experienced a rare night of naturally dreamless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter

Once again, I'm sorry that I delayed in the postings… *contritely* I suppose that I can't really do weekly postings, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. Here's the scene of Hermione, but I've delayed the one on Snape. *apologizes to everyone* Sorry!!!

There aren't much notes for this chapter, other than the fact that I feel a little guilty, cos' I seemed to have derived several names from the japanese manga, Tenshi Kinryouku (not sure if the spelling is right) – Angel Sanctuary by Kaori Yuki-samaaa!!!! Still, the names I chose have appeared on many books on angelology, (regardless of whether they are fallen or not) so hope you guys don't mind.

So, if anyone's confused with the names, review or email me, and I'll try ta explain.

Now, for the reviewing time *man, I love this part!!!*

Mary Potter ~ heehee *a little sheepish* I'm sorry if Snape looks rather dumb now, but he's also rather confused with the chain of events. Hope you don't mind!

Orange ~ You want me to write out some rough guide to the names and who's referring to who? It might give you a better idea of who is who, and who's related to whom. Tell me if you want something like that, and I'll write it up. Also, there are loads of dragons, but only FIVE came to Hogwarts – Shadownight, Pearlsong, Nightshade, Foreststar, and Sapphire. *pats your shoulder* get more sleep (if you haven't) and thanks, I am feeling better =)

Loves_Kiss ~ *breathes a sigh of relief* Thank God I finally manage to post this up… if not, you'd have removed me. *mops sweat from forehead*

Madame Padfoot ~ Hope you find this chapter to your liking =þ *whines* I am definitely not looking forward to next year! The exams will kill me! *runs away from the papers*

Tracy ~ Hello! *teases* Surprised to see your name in the story? Hope you like it :) Thanks for your concern on my wrist, I have a feeling that I've contracted rheumatism…!!!

ilovespike-02 ~ good idea… I would like to see that too, maybe in the next chapter or so. *slaps my forehead* Oh man! Your review made me look through the first book again, and it was only now did I find out that term starts at September 1st. Argggghhhh! *moans* Now, I haveta change chapter 10 and 11…. Aww… well, sentiments aside, Hermione's birth date will be November 26th, as reflected on the prologue. With such a short timing, the story will hopefully speed up. Thanks for your reminder! I try to get on to a weekly posting basis, but I like I said, I cannot promise anything as of yet!

bubblegum*girl ~ here is more! Glad that I didn't take another 3 weeks to finish one chapter. *shudders* you guys will KILL me! *Lucifer smirks, "You finally have some sense in that brain of yours." "Hey!"*

Colibi ~ Worrying that chapters we write are bad might most likely be the worst nightmares of writers themselves. Everyone improves with practice *Shadownight gave a sharp cough before saying, "except you." I retort back, "Guys, I'm the writer! Give me some respect!" Lawrence dons on a fake smile, "Not in your life." Leaving me with a sweatdrop* ……No sweat!

mow wow ~ *goes smiley-faced* thanks! Hope you like this chapter! I learnt only a teensy weensy bit of German, and am not even good enough to translate it. *thank grace that you've translated!*

Kayti ~ the different languages signify the diversity of UWIM. That college has students and professors of various races and countries, thus the languages. *apologetic* Sorry about the angel part though, but most unfortunately, I am kinda obsessed with them. *wink wink*

Ameal Kensig ~ *curious* your nick is very interesting, where did you get it from??? The date is supposed to be during July, but I've just gone through the first book and found out that they start school on September 1st. So, I've modified the previous chapter to fit in the original story plot. Hope ya don't mind, and nope, there's no romance between Mione and Snape.

Jade Aster ~ I'm sorry, but I've not yet written the next parts… Not to worry, I'll try to finish it soon! *Hideaki: "Not possible, you're too lazy." Me: "Hey!!! Unfair! You guys are ganging up against me again." The guys in the Court of Twelve round me up, looking vaguely sinister. I cower beneath…*(just for laughs)

Lamia ~ Thanks for the compliment! Of course you can put me in your favorites, I'm more than happy! Personally, I'm rather happy that the two worlds are able to merge together. I was worrying that it might go head-wire at first!

Teigra ~ *thoughtfully* Hmm… maybe I could get my aunties to buy me the entire hardcover set of books for my birthday. *Mournful* But my birthday is on October!!! In this chapter, Hermione finally learns another new skill!

Dragon_Charmer ~ Hermione will know of her heritage after her birthday, September 26th. I'm trying to hurry to that date. So look forward to more action in the later chapters =) *Silverdawn grins wickedly whilst Hermione looks a little puzzle, asking, "What about my family?"*

LilyAyl ~ That was most likely happen in the next chapter… Keep looking! One joins the Court through a Voice that chooses them apart from the student populous. They can be of any year when chosen, and will stay in the circle forever. The Voice then chooses another after they graduate, but those who have been in the Court will forever be bound to the voice, which that binds them to one another. Draco got into the Court during his first year (out of four years) in UWIM, thus causing him to be late in entering Hogwarts. (He was 12 during his 1st year in Hogwarts. Not 11) As for the Court's influence in the government, they tend directly to the Royal family, and most of them are geniuses who hold high ranks in very Courts and Parliaments. Does this solve your questions? P/S: the M-S-C thing is pretty interesting, very realistic too!

Kristina ~ *embarrassed* When I first started this fic, it was supposed to focus mainly on Severus and Hermione. But the plot bunnies went out of hand, and it became like this. Hope you don't mind!!!

janmmci ~ *grins* then you should be happy that I've finally posted up this chapter! About the email thingy, I'm sorry… but my mail has been playing hide-and-seek with me lately… I cannot seem to log it!!! Therefore, if you see your name here, it means that you've finished reading the chapter!

Eclipse1485 ~ Yuppie yup yup. I've read Angel Sanctuary, have you read it??? I even bought all 20 tankoubans!!! *my sis grumbles at my madness* Kaori-sama is so cool, plus the plot is much darker than ordinary shouju manga! About Hermione's heritage, it'll haveta wait a little longer though… hope you don't mind.

arcee ~ She'll find out during her birthday bash. Hmm… can you just randomly give me a time when she was actually born? Reply soon!

Li-chan ~ There will be a Hermione/Harry pairing, so I'm wondering if I should change the search format to HG/HP… Any ideas? The line refers to the one binding Harry and Hermione together. I took this from some novel I read, about the lines that connect people together. Between lovers, a line exists that binds their hands into a loop, or something like that. Hope this explains your queries =)

Becky ~ Thanks for not minding the wait. I hope you'd like this chapter! I won't take 3 weeks to write out one chapter again! *promises with crossed fingers behind my back* *lol*

Marryanne ~ Here is more more more more more more more more more………!!!!!!! I've gotten this up! *Opens a bottle of champagne and toasts to all*

vickie ~ *teases* if you really did hold your breath, then I don't think you'd be able to see this. *apologetic* sorry that I took this long 6_^

M&M ~ I've updated! Though it took more that a week… *sweatdrops*

Helena ~ Thanks for your compliment, Nice nick, reminds me of my friend who had gone abroad for further studies. The story wouldn't end so soon, so hope you can wait!

Monica ~ Wow! 7 reviews all wanting more! Again, I'm sorry for making you people wait… *protests* but my brain went dead, blocked, CPU breakdown. (referring to my brain)

FORTHELOVEOFLILLY ~ Hee hee, I made in before the deadline. *grins* what do I get for this? *hint hint*

Dracolover2115 ~ *dances in a circle* I've finally updated!!! Finished reading???

T.S ~ I've tried, *valiantly holds up a smiley face but failed* but it's so difficult! *one tear by the cheek*

Windy ~ The dragons look like dragons, but they can transform by their will if they have a high enough level of their native magic. The four dragons in the Triwizard Competition couldn't, thus they were only able to defy their captors. Is the fact of dragons clearer now???

Aemos ~ *beams* Be careful not to commend me too much, I'd get too big for my hat! But nonetheless, thanks for the praise!

Okie dokie, that's all for reviews,

Thanks to all who actually complimented me!

Reply soon, guys!

              Love,

~~@ SilverDawn @~~


	13. Late for Class...

All Disclaimers Apply… How I wish that Harry Potter and co. belonged to me... They have a world that I would LOVE to live in.

P/S: Can someone please help me think of a better summary than the one I usually post up??? Thanks!

**SilverDawn**

**The Awakening of a Royal**

**Chapter 12: Late for Class…**

            Morning came far earlier than everyone hoped, and though many students had trudged into the Great Hall grumbling about yesterday night, the atmosphere was rather subdued. Perhaps the arrival of the dragons had scared them, or perhaps it was due to the fact that the rain was still falling as heavily as ever, enveloping the castle in a creepy gloom. In spite of everything, it was an acknowledged fact among the professors that once the Headmaster announced the news at breakfast, the students would _definitely _be freaked out.

            "What's up with you guys, and where's Hermione?" Ginny, now a fifth-year prefect, asked curiously. She had been down with German Measles since two weeks ago, and for the past three days, was under Madame Pomfrey's care in one of the separate wards to prevent the virus from spreading. In that ward, she was totally oblivious to what had happened, which was the reason why she asked.

            "I'm about to ask the same question, Harry." Ron piped in meaningfully, causing the black-haired boy to wince. Ron had waited up until Harry returned to their dorms, which was approximately 1:30 a.m. And contrary to what Harry had thought, Ron did not blast, hit or whack him. Instead, the fiery-haired boy just asked if Hermione was okay, threw him to the bathroom to wash up and got him to sleep. For this, Harry was grateful, but he knew that he could not tell him much… Apologetically, Harry answered in a tone that only the two could hear, "'Mione's in one of the dragon's room last I saw her."

            "She's _what_?" Ginny sputtered out her milk whilst Ron went wide-eyed. At this, Harry motioned for them to keep quiet, saying, "Later."

            "Man, this is getting bad." Ron muttered to no one in particular as he followed Harry's gaze to the five empty seats that were Hermione, Amber, Azrael, Hideaki and Tristan's. Inwardly, the two boys sighed, hoping that they were alright, leaving Ginny with more unasked questions. The younger girl looked at her brother and former crush with a questioning look, but they gave no explanation whatsoever. Agitated, Ginny asked Neville, "Neville, why are there so many empty seats? Who's absent?"

            "Oh! You weren't here for the last few days. There was an exchange programme held in Hogwarts. Those seats are for four of the UWIM students plus Hermione."

            "UWIM?"

            "United World Institute of Magic." Colin Creevey piped in.

            "Wow! _That_ college?" Ginny asked in surprise, receiving affirmation from Lavender, "Yeah! The prince of the Universal Royal Family is here too!" Lavender and Parvati had hearts in their eyes, causing Ginny to grimace, "Figures… No wonder the two of you look so lovesick."

            At this, everyone laughed, easing up the tension. Harry and Ron joined in the laughter, but when they eyed one another, it was obvious that they were still worried. After all, there weren't only five empty seats in the hall, there were another five vacant seats at the Slytherin Table, and six at the Head Table.

            Many people noticed this too, both Professors and students alike. Severus Snape frowned at the bare seats at the Head Table as he speared a cherry tomato, popping it into his mouth. But his younger brother Salazar was sitting next to him, not even bothered by the amount of vacant chairs in the Great Hall. Frowning, he asked Salazar, "Where are Lucifer and the others?"

            "Lucifer has to attend to some problems, but will be back soon. The dragons are probably still in their rooms. As for the children? I've got no idea." Salazar said smoothly after finishing his scrambled eggs. This answer did not satisfy Severus, and he proceeded to speak to Silverdawn. Coal black eyes went a little unfocused at the space in front of him as he started, ::Silver?::

            A sleep-filled voice came through at the other end, causing the stern professor to chuckle silently.

            ::Uncle?:: Silverdawn asked through a thick haze of sleep.

            ::Where are the ten of you? Your friends are worried.:: Snape chastised her, but the girl seemed to doze off while he was talking. Wryly, Snape barked, :: Silverdawn Serafina Langford Kadamon!::

            ::Yes sir?:: Silver mumbled dreamily, ::Everyone are still in their rooms sleeping. Please sir, give me five more minutes? Good night.::

            ::Don't blame me if you're late.:: Snape mind-spoke in a sardonic tone, but received no answer. Apparently, the girl had gone back to lala-land and this left Severus rather amused. It was seldom that the child would ask for extra sleep, and the way she answered him was pretty out of her usual character, indicating how sleepy she was. Dumbledore caught the Potions Master's wry smile, and asked, "Severus, what's so interesting?" The elderly man's voice seemed to startle Snape, and he collected his thoughts before answering his mentor, "The children are still sleeping in their rooms."

            "Oh! Then I'd better sent some house elves up to bring them some food."

            "Albus," Salazar interrupted, "No one without permission is allowed in that suite, house elves included."

            "Leave them to get the food themselves." Lucifer – who had just returned – said idly as he helped himself to some cereal.

            "If you say so…" Dumbledore complied albeit unwillingly, "Can one of you ask the dragonkin to enter? I'll be announcing the news now." The three professors nodded solemnly before Severus called upon Shadownight.

            ::Shadow, would you mind getting the other dragonkin to come down here? We're at the Great Hall.::

            ::Not at all.::

            Simultaneously, the five dragonkin (in human form) appeared out of nowhere in front of the Head Table, along with a silver phoenix. All the students were startled by this sudden appearance and murmurs arose from the entire Hall. Lightbringer went over to the Gryffindor table, circling around it several times before perching on the shoulder of a bewildered Ginny. Quietly, she shed three pearly drops of tears on the girl's head, under the shocked stares of the entire table. Then, as if by magic, the measles scars' disappeared from the girl's body, fading into nothingness.

            "Thank you." Ginny said in surprise as she ruffled the phoenix's feathers. Giving a soft croon, the phoenix lightly nipped Ginny's neck in an affectionate manner, before going back to the Head Table, perching at a blue-haired lady's shoulder. When everyone's attention was on the Head Table, Dumbledore stood up, eyes no longer twinkling, "I have a serious announcement to make. As you all know, Voldemort –", many students gasped at the Headmaster's use of the Dark Lord's name, "—has regained power two years ago. Now, he has gotten the aid of the Dementors of Azkaban and they have left the jails yesterday."

            Shocked exclamations echoed in the entire hall as panic soared everywhere, causing Dumbledore to sigh. The old wizard muttered, "Sonorus." Before starting, "SILENCE!" His voice, now amplified several times, stopped the frenzy, "Everyone, get back to your seats." The students did as they were told, still alarmed. Among the students, only several 7th year Slytherins, the UWIM students and Harry looked calm.

            "Students, rest assured that the Dementors will not be able to enter Hogwarts grounds. However, I urge all of you once again, DO NOT ENTER the Forbidden Forest under _any_ circumstances."

            Dumbledore gestured to the five new strangers, continuing, "These five wonderful ladies and gentlemen are the dragons you have seen last night. They have kindly agreed to strengthen the ward placed at Hogwarts _and_ stay until the crisis at hand is solved. Thus, there is no reason to fear any attacks. On the other hand, Hogsmeade trips are cancelled until further notice."

            Groans were heard from all four tables, but none of the Professors bothered to stop it. After all, Hogsmeade trips were very much anticipated by students, especially the current 3rd year students, who has, as of yet, not been there before. As the grumbling slowly subsided, a student shouted out the worry in everyone's minds, "What about the Quidditch matches?" Obscurely, Shadownight nodded to Dumbledore, an unspoken pact saying that security measures would be observed during the season.

            "The Quidditch Season will resume as per normal." Dumbledore replied, blue eyes twinkling once again as cheers erupted from the Hall, loosing the fore tension. Lastly, the Headmaster said, "Now, news aside. It's time for your first lesson. Remember, do not be late! We can't have points deducted now, can we?" He ended the announcements with a light tone as the students slowly trickled out of the Hall, staring at the Dragonkin now and then.

            Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry motioned for Ron and Ginny to wait for a while. As the last Gryffindors went out of the Hall, Harry said to his friends, "Ron, Gin, let's go." The two Weasleys followed Harry to the Head Table where several professors were still eating. Ron pulled at Harry's robe, whispering urgently, "Harry, what are you doing?"

            "Bringing you to see someone." The ruly-haired boy said non-committedly. They reached one end of the Head Table, to the place that the dragonkin were seated, along with Professors Dumbledore, Kadamon and both Snapes.

            "I fell like an animal in the zoo when they kept staring." Sapphire made a face, causing Foreststar to chuckle richly. In a light tenor, he spoke to his friend, "It's not the first time, nor will it be the last." He trailed off when he saw the trio arrive. Pearlsong – who was previously engaged in a conversation with Lucifer on Hermione – saw them and gave a genuine smile.

            "Good morning, Harry." Pearlsong greeted him cordially, at the same time smiling at the other two students behind him.

            "Morning, Pearlsong." Harry returned the greeting, continuing, "These are my friends, Ronald and Virginia Weasley."

            "Ah, these are whom Hermione had talked to me about! Ron and Ginny, isn't it?" Pearlsong said in understandment. The black-haired Gryffindor nodded, before asking, "Is 'Mione alright?"

            "Yes, she is. She's in Silver's room… oh! I forgot to introduce him to you yesterday." She gestured to Shadownight, who was currently deep in discussion with Dumbledore, continuing, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, this is my husband, Shadownight." The black-haired man gave them a curt nod before resuming his debate on the politics in Britain, a frown apparent on his face. Apparently, the Season in Britain's Court will start after the New Year, and this year, it seemed that he was doomed to go too. Unfortunately, he was, by default, Silverdawn's guardian when her Father wasn't around (which was rather often), and his ward had been urged by the International Parliament to go socialize, something that both girl and dragonkin dread doing. This had led him to be in a bad mood.

            Pearlsong seemed to sense this, and smiled apologetically to the students who were more than a little uneasy. Hesitantly, Ginny asked, "Er… Do you know the language of the phoenix?" Pearlsong arched an elegant eyebrow as she thought back to Lightbringer helping her just now. She seemed to know what the girl was asking about, and replied gently, "I do know how, but why don't you thank her yourself? What do you think, Lightbringer?"

            The phoenix gave a slight inclination of her head before flying to the front of the table, a soft silver glow emanating from her body. Slowly, she materialized into her human form, under the astonished gapes of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the students that were still in the Hall. Golden eyes met Ginny's caramel-brown ones, and by some instinct, Ginny _knew_ that this was the phoenix.

            "T-thank you." Ginny said shyly to the silver-haired lady while Harry and Ron openly gawped at her beauty.

            "You're welcome, Ginny. As Pearlsong had said, I am Lightbringer." The phoenix started, noticing with satisfaction that the remnants of the sickly green aura no longer tainted the girl's pure, pink one. Ginny was about to start speaking again, but Professor Salazar Snape interrupted in a strict tone, "Miss Weasley, DADA starts in 15 minutes." The redhead, having not gone through a lesson with Professor Salazar, blanched at the thought of another Snape scolding her during class, bade a quick farewell to the phoenix, and sprinted to the DADA classroom at a breakneck speed.

            ::Do come by for tea.:: Lightbringer mindspoke the girl, causing Ginny to nearly trip over the stairs that she had been climbing, two steps at a time.

            "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Dueling starts in 13 minutes. I trust that you know the way there…?" Lucifer said in a silky tone that belied a threat that the two boys wished not to know. Fearful as to what he might do, the duo nodded nervously, gave a polite 'goodbye' to the adults, and ran to the Dueling classroom as fast as their legs could bring them, causing Sapphire to chortle at their apprehension.

            The Hall, now finally void of students, became more quiet than usual. Amused, Severus said dryly, "Lucifer, I know that you are notoriously strict, but even Salazar had became stern? Luce, where did you kidnap my brother?" The silver-haired professor gave his uncle a bland expression, saying in a sour tone, "Speak for yourself. Salazar is currently in a bad mood."

            "Why?" Nightshade asked curiously, raven-black eyes sparkling under those lavender bangs with something akin to mischief.

            "Lucifer and I are due to participate in the Season this year, under the… ah, _invitation _of Headmaster Haldorne." Salazar said sullenly, "The reason he gave was that this could encourage international friendship… But basically, he had _ordered _us to go." Lucifer looked a little glum, and Severus swore that he 'felt' his younger brother, Salazar, _sulk_ at the back of his mind.

            "I thought that I could sneak out of it, but Father ordered Mikael and I to go, saying that our presence will be able to back up several someones who is to be introduced to Britain's Social Court this year." Lucifer muttered moodily, violently spearing his asparagus, mutilating it into a green heap of pulp. Dumbledore, Snape and the others chuckled at the looks on their fellow professor, not bothering to cover it up under some façades… especially Severus, After all, it was seldom that he could see his younger brother so… _down in the dumps_.

            Regaining his composure, Severus started, "Well, if you don't wish to be late for your classes, better head to them now." The professors slowly stood up, going to their respective classrooms while the dragonkin and Lightbringer headed to their assigned areas to strengthen the wards, and add some more special ones of their own. After all, it was better to be safe than sorry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unknown Location,

Hogwarts Castle.

Kadamon Suite

4th floor – Silverdawn's room.

            Rubbing her eyes, Silverdawn groaned as she stretched her stiff body. Beside her, Hermione was still sound asleep, hugging a soft cushion to her chest. Silverdawn smiled at this, mentally noting that she'd have to get a room for Harry, Ron and her, and put loads of soft, feather cushions in Hermione's room. Those three were inseparable, and since there were plenty of empty bedrooms on both this floor and the one above (about forty odd), it doesn't pose much of a problem. Leisurely, the black-haired girl got out of the bed, intent on having a nice soak in the tub. She vaguely remembered talking to Uncle Severus, but could not remember the details. Nonchalantly, she shrugged, glanced at the clock… and _froze_. 

            ::All of you. _WAKE UP_!!!:: She screamed mentally to her friends, all of whom were still asleep in their private rooms. Hermione set up bolt straight at the ringing command in her head, eyes alert. Several of them fell out from their beds at the mind-speech that blasted through their minds. In just seconds, all ten of them were standing at the corridor where all of their rooms were connected to, clad in only boxers and nightgowns, save Hermione and Draco (who were in their crumpled uniforms).

            All of them looked dreamy, save Silverdawn, and Hermione blushed at the boys' attires whilst the other girls looked unfazed by the bare legs and chest. Hideaki ran a hand through his dirty-blond hair, asking in a voice hoarse with sleep, "What happened? You don't have to holler at us like that!" Several of them agreed, ears still ringing from that scream, but Silverdawn looked worried.

            "We have eight minutes before the first class starts!" Silverdawn said frantically, ignoring the blonde's comment.

            "Skip it." Ashteroth said decisively, stifling a wide yawn. He massaged his neck gracefully, blissful that the sore ache on his neck was receding whilst he thought only of going back to his warm, fluffy, bed. However, Silverdawn stared at him as if he'd grown a pair of horns.

            "What?" he asked in an irritated manner, feeling himself doze off again…

            "Are you mad? Our first class is Dueling under Luce!" The black-haired girl yelled in frustration. ::God, he's gonna _kill_ us!::

            "Shit!" All the sixth-year students cursed in unison, causing Lawrence to laugh, saying, "You guys go ahead. I'm heading to bed."

            "Law, you're having Potions with Uncle Severus for the first period." Azrael reminded in a cynical tone.

            "Bloody Hell!"

            This earned laughter from everyone as they rushed back to their separate rooms to change. Silverdawn passed a worn down shirt and snug pair of pants to Hermione as they changed hurriedly, explaining that there's no use in wasting a perfect set of uniform in Dueling. All of them met at the common room where plates of toast and muffins were placed at the coffee table along with bottles of juice. Each of them grabbed some food, and dashed to their classrooms, hurtling through the corridors with speeds that muggle Olympic athletes would envy.

            ::Damn.:: Azrael swore, ::I need coffee!::

            ::Sorry, I took the one and only cup.:: Silverdawn said wickedly as they ran along the hallway.

            ::Why couldn't you have magicked another cup for me?:: Azrael took to a whining tone as his twin cut him off, ::Who asked you to do that to me early this morning?:: The silver-haired boy regretted his former actions immediately, and pleaded, ::Just one cup.::

            ::Nope, you'd have to make one yourself.::

            ::But you make better cappuccino that I do!::

            ::That's your problem.::

            Azrael grimaced, before finally swearing, ::Freakin' Hell.::

            At this, Silverdawn laughed before concentrating on getting to the salle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

4th Floor, North Wing, entire stretch

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

6th year Dueling class: Gryffindor and Slytherin (…as usual)

Teacher-in-charge: Professor Lucifer Kadamon

            Silverdawn, Azrael, Draco, Hermione, Nikolai, Amber, Ashteroth and Tristan ran into the Dueling classroom as if they were being chased by some sort of dangerous creatures, – example: Fluffy – panting heavily when they finally entered. Lucifer eyed them in mild amusement as he uncrossed his legs with the fluid grace of a cat, still sitting at one end of the desk. The class was silent on seeing them, and Harry inwardly thought of what the Professor might do to them.

            "The eight of you are late by…" Lucifer eyed his watch before continuing dryly, "thirty-seven seconds. Twenty points from each of your House." The eight of them groaned, causing Lucifer to continue in a dangerously smooth tone, "Be thankful that I did not order all of you to run all the stairs of Hogwarts Castle for an _extra_ three times." The late-comers shuddered at this, and was about to proceed to their seats when the silver-haired professor addressed them again, "Since the eight of you are late, choose one who is to assist me in showing the class what true Dueling is like, not the mock one that Gilderoy Lockhart had demonstrated in your second year." Lucifer had spat out the former (to the power of four) DADA Professor's name in utter contempt and the class remembered that awful year when several students had gotten petrified due to some unknown cause. They then thought of Professor Salazar's warning of how dangerous Professor Kadamon was, and of how superb a Duelist he was too.

            The eight of them looked at one another, contemplating whom to be the next guinea pig. Slowly, sly smiles flickered on seven of their faces, causing the last person to become wary.

            ::I suppose all of us have chosen the _one_…:: Silverdawn mind-spoke to everyone, grinning at the same time.

            ::It's pretty obvious, isn't it?:: Hermione replied in mind-speech with the ease of one who had used such form of communications since young.

            ::'Mione! You understand mind-speech!?!:: Ashteroth asked in surprise, receiving a smirk from the brunette's mind.

            ::Oh goody, then I can speak to Mya much easier now!:: Amber said in glee, but Nikolai's mind-voice, a tone that tinged the pale yellow of her aura, interrupted smoothly, ::That's not the point Amber.::

            ::Yea. We had better hurry up before Professor Kadamon intercepts our conversation.:: Tristan cautioned.

            ::So Magician, it's been a long time since you've dueled with my brother, eh?:: Azrael asked wickedly. Realization dawned into the Slytherin, and he shook his head empathically to the others.

            ::Oh no no no, guys, you can't _do_ this to me!:: Draco sounded very panicky, causing the seven students to grin toothily, a look that none of the students could decipher. Lucifer 'felt' that they've already sabotaged some, and snickered mentally. Casually, he acted as if he was impatient, growling, "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

            This warning startled all of them, and in unison (with the exception of Draco, who was accepting the fate of getting pounded today) chorused, "Draco." Lucifer felt a grin tug at his face, as his expression took on an amused one. Smoothly, he said to the pale boy, "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you today."

            "That's what I'm afraid to hear…" Draco mumbled aloud, slapping a hand on his forehead in resignation. This caused the class to break out into peals of laughter as the remaining seven went back to their seats.

            "Now that my opponent is set, Mr. Kadamon, would you mind setting up the shields." Lucifer asked.

            "No problem sir."

            "Class, notice the way the different shields are being set up. I expect you to go back and find out the reasons why." Lucifer spoke to the class before nodding to his brother. On his nod, Azrael took out his wand, muttering, "Socratus Postradamus." A golden beam shot to encircle the class that was seated, shaping itself into a sphere. Oohs and aahs were heard as he muttered another, "Potentio Krystalia." This time, a pale blue beam wove itself around the entire salle area, which was to be the battleground where Lucifer and Draco were already standing. Azrael tested the dome-shaped barrier with a few attacks before giving his brother a thumbs-up sign.

            "The dome shields prevent the attacks from going further than need be, thereby protecting the innocents. Of course, the Dark Wizards will never bother to set it up, so, it's up to you." Lucifer cautioned seriously, staring at the class in a way that kept the entire class alert. Pleased that the students were vigilant, the silver-haired professor continued, "Now, all of you. Move to just where the pale, blue light glows, and anyone of you, touch it."

            The UWIM students did not try, leaving the chance to some other. This caused the Hogwarts students to turn apprehensive as no one was willing to try. Hermione knew that the shield was harmless but told no one, anticipating to see someone courageous enough to touch it. Finally, Neville walked up, and showing a rare Gryffindor courage, closed his eyes, approaching the blue dome cautiously. Everyone held their breaths as he slowly reached for it… and touched it. When nothing happened, they led out sighs of relief whilst Lucifer nodded in approval of his student.

            "Five points to Mr. Longbottom for his daring."

            The Slytherins sneered at this, one even remarking, "Maybe toad-boy finally gathered some Gryffie courage." The Gryffindors scowled at the boy who insulted Neville, and Lee Jordan was about to punch the malicious Slytherin's face when Lucifer interrupted in a sleek tone that sounded fairly similar to Professor Snape's.

            "Mr. Pereira, ten points from Slytherin for you cheek. I will not tolerate impertinence in my class." All of a sudden, the temperature in the class dropped several degrees whereas the Professor's eyes turned a very light purple. Silverdawn saw this, and swiftly spoke in Mexican, "Temper, Lucifer." The girl's voice seemed to curb the decreasing temperature, and it gradually went back to normal. In a low voice, he drawled, "Class, I will only warn you once. _Never_ test my patience _or_ temper. I've got none to begin with." He then returned to the usual tone, speaking, "The Duel will last for approximately twenty minutes. The dome will dissipate by then. Watch carefully and examine the moves."

            Turning back to face Draco, the two of them took off their outer robes (a burden when dueling) to reveal fitting black pants and comfortable, cotton shirts. This had been the first word of advice when Draco had started Dueling during his 4th year (aged 10) when Lucifer had just started teaching – Never wear loose costumes during practice, for it will hinder movement, and _never_ wear new clothes if possible. You'll just ruin a perfect piece of garment. It had been a pretty good piece of advice, one that Draco followed closely even after leaving UWIM.

            Lucifer looked at his former protégé's attire approvingly, saying in Slovak, "Glad you still remembered my advice."

            "How could I forget?" Draco grinned, brandishing his wand at the same time.

            "Well then, let's start."

            The professor and student saluted in the fencing style before taking into the mode of defense. Azrael started timing, eyes still fixed on the Duel. The opponents stared at one another for a moment, gauging each other's body actions – this frequently betrayed what the opponent might do. They took out stare-for-stare, until Lucifer grinned, yelling, "Aurelius Rendez-vous."

            "Dagliso Entroplis!"

            Dozens of black arrows shot from Lucifer's wand in the direction of Draco just as silver daggers with emerald hilts attacked Lucifer at astounding speeds. In just seconds, the dome was filled with all sorts of weaponry flying from one end to another while the two Duelists flipped, turned, ducked and literally _flew _from the sharp artillery.

            "Aqua Cysteria!" Draco hollered after narrowly missing one of the poisoned black arrows. Torrents of water shot from the nearby vase to attack Lucifer in the form of a sea monster.

            "Fira Mirium!" Lucifer countered just in the nick of time. The pouring water drenched him, but the wild flames vaporized most of them. Then, he directed the balls of fire, hurling them in the direction of the platinum-blond haired boy. Draco did a series of back flips, reached one end of the wall, and jumped to another corner. The fire was diminishing as he drove another distraction curse to the Professor, "Regalia Illusion!"

            The professor went a little busy by this, but closed in onto Draco for combat after he got out of it. The latter knew that he could never win the professor in a fist-to-fist contest, which made him transfigure his wand into a broadsword. Lucifer raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Instead, he transfigured his own wand into a double-edged sword and hurtled at the boy.

            The sound of metal clanging arose as their swords sparred, sparks flying as they battled out with pure physical strength _and_ tactic. Knowing that he could not hold on further, Draco jumped back, feeling his left side go numb at the impact of Lucifer's sword.

            ::Man! Luce's a brute!:: Draco growled as he brought his sword into a butterfly sweep towards the lean professor. Lucifer had not thought that the boy would come up with such a daring stunt, and barely prevented the attack, resulting in a slash from elbow to hand. Then, he circled Draco agilely, moving his sword into an abrupt maneuver, startling the Slytherin. The move drew blood, causing Draco to grimace slightly. This continued on for several minutes, swords slashing back and forth in a synchronized manner, both of them sustaining more sword injuries.

            Quickly, the pale-haired boy let his sword revert back to its original form, bellowing, "Densetsu Midnight!"

            "Solaris Destructo!" Lucifer roared simultaneously, before groaning, ::Shit, these two curses cannot be used together!:: Draco had the same idea, but had no time to regret. The Earth beneath started to crack apart, forcing Draco to leap swiftly from one end to another whilst beams of dark, Prussian blue light beams shot at Lucifer like rockets. Both of them had to avoid the spells they themselves had cast, causing their attention to be distracted in all directions. They had to run at full speed, dodging the earth _and _the twelve beams of light until the lights collided with one another, bursting into the sparkles as they met. The earth finally stopped moving when it hit something solid, leaving jagged edges everywhere.

            The two opponents, now panting heavily, stood on those up heaved rocks, eyes wary of any next attack. There was silence for a moment, before both uttered the same spell, "Sentinel Manipulus!"

            When the duo heard each other's spell, the same thought ran through their minds.

            ::Uh-oh…::

            They did not have time to react after this, cos' the ethereal woman that appeared from Draco's wand and the image of an angel appeared from Lucifer's wand, pausing as they reached the center of the two people. Hands touched one another as the two images smiled, and got sucked into the two bodies, the woman into Lucifer and the angel into Draco.

            "Time out!" Azrael yelled and took down the shields. The two contenders were still standing, but barely and Nikolai rushed to their sides, uttering healing spells on their wounds whereas the silver-haired professor grinned, albeit wickedly.

            "Good job, Mr. Malfoy. I can see that you've improved."

            "Thank you sir."

            "I hope that you understand what happens after you get hit by _that_." Lucifer said meaningfully, causing Draco to lament on why he used that spell. Mentally, he gave a reply, ::If the illusion that Sentinel Manipulus creates gets sucked into you, it will cause the person to have parts of the opponent's power.::

            ::Yes, but it will fade away soon, maybe sometime next month.:: Lucifer said.

            ::Merlin's beard! Surely Professor, you have a faster cure?::

            ::Ask from Severus.::

            Relief flooded into Draco, but when he saw all sorts of lines treading his vision, he groaned aloud, asking his former mentor, "Sir, how do you get the lines out?"

            "Shield your mind, dummy!" Lucifer scolded as he continued smoothly in mind-speech, ::Now you understand what pains I go through.::

            ::Thank Merlin that I'm not a Kadamon.:: Draco replied sarcastically. Lucifer gave a choked laughed at this, but recovered quickly as he addressed the students, "This is what happens in a true Duel. You cannot predict what your enemy might cast, and sometimes, two hexes aren't suitable to be cast together, or simultaneously. That's what so dangerous about Dueling."

            Many of the students gulped at this, knowing what he meant… Dueling was a serious subject, not some child-play. Satisfied that he had drilled this in the minds of the children, he ordered, "For the next two periods, we'll be engaged in physical conditioning. Take off your robes, and put them aside."

            Moans sounded from the entire class, but they complied, ending up running up and down the Hogwarts stairs before running the boundaries of the school _for two full periods_.

            Doubtless, by the time they actually learning the fundamental stances when dealing with wooden staffs and poles, all of them were exhausted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Thankfully though, classes ended quickly for the day, with dinners coming up in five minutes. Totally deadbeat, Draco settled into his seat between Lawrence and Si Muo, cursing something about seeing lines and auras. Silverdawn snickered at this, knowing full well that he was still suffering from the side effects of the Dueling session. Apparently, he had not seen the Potions Master yet. Many of the 6th year Slytherins were complaining about sore muscles, causing many UWIM students to guffaw.

            Only Blaise Zambini, a black-haired Slytherin who was sitting beside Silverdawn, stared at them impassively, feeling totally at ease with the training. Curious, Ashteroth asked, "Blaise, why aren't you complaining?"

            "I don't see the need to." Blaise said indifferently, giving a shrug. This caught the attention of those nearby, and the girl continued at their unspoken plea to know why, "It was only two periods of physical conditioning!" The students gave her incredulous looks, and Nikolai thought back to the effortless way Blaise had performed the required tasks. She had never grumbled throughout the entire class, managed to keep up with the UWIM students (they were used to such training, but the Hogwarts students' aren't. Only five managed to catch up – Hermione, Ron, Harry, Kristopher Avery, and Blaise) _and _execute the steps and stances perfectly.

            "You've been trained in the ways of Dueling, haven't you?" Silverdawn asked, remembering that, unlike the others, she had on worn clothes suitable for working out. Slytherins would _never_ wear such stuff unless told to. Blaise smiled at her friend's perceptiveness, replying, "Yes."

            "No wonder." Draco murmured as he thought back of how Lucifer had focused on fine-tuning her steps. The basics had already been ingrained in the girl's mind, thus when the Dueling Master had launched an attack on her suddenly, instincts took over, triggering a series of defenses that blocked all the Professor's assaults. This, of course, had left the silver-haired teacher very pleased. No doubt that Lucifer was already contemplating of a way to keep her as his protégés in Hogwarts.

            "Who was your master?" Lawrence inquired, wondering if he had heard of the person before. Blaise went thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. A pale pink blush materialized on her pale face, and she looked a little sheepish, "Actually, I've got no idea… you see, he taught me a full year before I entered Hogwarts, and I've always called his Sir or Master. He's quite a handsome guy, and was like… eighteen years old then? He continued to teach me during the summer holidays until my third year, when he no longer had the time. Quite apologetic then… said I'd make a wonderful Duelist. Can't be blamed though… he was _supposed _to teach me for a year upon invitation by my father, but he was kind enough to continue for three years."

            Silverdawn sat quietly, listening to her talk, her mind digesting the information as some gears worked in her mind. Summer training… a year of teaching at the age of eighteen.

            ::No… It can't be _him_…:: The black-haired girl thought skeptically. Still, her calculations made sense, causing her to ask aloud, "Blaise, how was the training like?" At this, the Slytherin girl shuddered a little at her past memories, shaking her head, "Silver, you don't want to know."

            "Try me." The princess replied mildly.

            "Right, here goes. Practices took about nine hours each day, inclusive of three hours of physical conditioning. Swimming through cold lakes, running alternating with sprints through one of my manor house in Edinburgh for about a dozen times before I get a ten-minute break, crunches, sit-ups, one-handed push-ups… muggle training, you know, the likes of it. He even took to making me climb mountains for special conditioning, or sitting under rushing icy water meditating – a Japanese style he undertook. Mind you, that's for physical training, actual teachings notwithstanding."

            Everyone winced at this, Silverdawn included as she thought back to her own training in the Angelic Academy, which was similar in style but much worse (angels have a higher endurance level). Si Muo whistled on hearing this, saying, "That was _killer_. Now wonder you have such a great body." Blaise managed a small smile at his joke, but defended her mentor, "It's not that bad. He follows me through the workouts all the time as some sort of encouragement. The actual teaching was the worst part. Learning how to fall _properly_ took me a week to learn, and he was a strict taskmaster. I had to hold a stance for days until I got it correct, drilling it repeatedly, _plus_ learn swordsmanship, fist combat, equitation lessons and several other stuff!"

            "Merlin's teeth! You were only ten!" Pansy Parkinson said in horror while Millicent Bulstrode chimed in, "You ought to sue him." Blaise gave a dry laugh at what they suggested, saying, "His father is my father's good friend. Do you think that it's possible?"

            "But your father's the Duke of Havenburst! Surely, he can do it!" Pansy argued vehemently. This time, Blaise did not bother to give a polite answer, but helped herself to some soup.

            "Blaise," Silverdawn asked carefully, "can you describe to me what he looks like?"

            "Why?"

            "Just curious."

            "Hmm… He is rather tall, taller than 1.8m, and has an excellent physique. Beautiful blue eyes, cute smile, and… oh! His hair! It's of a very weird combination; black and silver."

            On hearing this, all of the UWIM students there who took one-on-one Dueling with Professor Lucifer Kadamon (save Silverdawn) choked on their food, Draco included. Blaise eyed them oddly as Nikolai hurriedly gulped down some chilled water.

            "Blaise, you were able to survive _one year _with him?" Lawrence asked incredulously. Confused, the black-haired Slytherin nodded her head, and Ashteroth gasped out, "We were almost dead by a fortnight!"

            Draco knew who Blaise's mentor was, but what he did not understand was why Ash had said that they did not survive his training. His curiosity sparked, Draco asked, "What happened? I thought that he doesn't teach?"

            "Professor Kadamon had to attend to some private matters two years ago… I think it was because of Tracy…" Ashteroth started, but received a sharp glare from Silverdawn. Hastily, he added, "But that's another matter entirely. His Royal Highness took over for that month, and for the results, all of us practically dropped dead by the end of two weeks. Only Silver and Az survived. And we _thought _that Professor Lucifer was harsh, His Royal Highness was a thousand times _worse_. No offense, Sil'."

            "To think that we got up at three in the morning each day to patrol the evil part of the Death Forest _after _running its perimeter," Nikolai spoke wryly, "I ended up healing more people than I can count." Draco cringed at this… The Death Forest surrounding UWIM was practically endless, and the creatures inside were totally… to put it lightly… _exotic_. From simple, harmless creatures like unicorns, pegasi, hares, wolves, to centaurs, griffins, lethal serpents, dragons… and even the _Krishaki _– a type of creature that feeds on the magical core of wizards. It had been the deathbed of countless wizards, humans, and other creatures, thus the name – Death Forest.

            "That's excluding the Dueling part, he was merciless." Si Muo said solemnly, shuddering at the thought. 

            "Yeah, it totally wiped out my first impression of him as a friendly, affable and absolutely harmless person." Lawrence added, reminiscing his first encounter with the Prince when he was merely _four_.

            "He looks harmless, but that doesn't mean that he _is _harmless. Azrael and I weren't taught by him since young for nothing." Silverdawn reminded them; eyes twinkling merrily. Blaise did not understand their conversation, but it seemed that they knew who her mentor was.

            "Silver, do you know who he is?" The girl asked, gray eyes brightening up. Silverdawn smiled, albeit wryly, at this, mind full of thoughts, of why her brother had agreed to teach.

            ::Oh yeah. Jeremiah Zambini is Daddy's good friend, it's pretty surprising that he had remained neutral throughout the years during the war against Voldemort… Maybe that's what makes him such a wonderful duke; being fair and all.:: Aloud, Silverdawn answered her friend's question, "Actually, your mentor is Prince Mikael of the Universal Royal Family."

            "What!?!" Several students gasped. Silverdawn laughed at this, and Blaise smiled a little. Turning to Pansy and Millicent, she asked casually, "Aren't you glad that I did not sue him?"

            With that, everyone bowled over with laughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            At the Gryffindor table, everyone was puzzled as to why the Slytherins were laughing so whole-heartedly. Curious, Azrael mind-spoke his twin.

            ::Sherry, what's up?::

            ::I've found out where Mike had gone off during those summers and that one year when he was missing.::  
            ::Where?:: Azrael asked, piqued.

            ::He had been teaching Blaise Dueling.::

            At this, Azrael's jaw dropped, and he almost lost that thread that linked their mind-speech conversation. Frantically, he groped for it before he had to re-establish the link.

            ::She managed to _survive _one entire – _bloody _– year with him? Wow, that's rich!::

            ::Yea, she really surprised me. I thought that we'd never find a person who'd be able to stand his training.::

            ::Even Rosiel and Fidelius had said that the devils were almost dead – again – by one month!::

            ::Goes to show that she is _strong_.::

            Azrael laughed at this, linking out when he heard someone complain about the Dueling class. It was one of the 6th years, Parvati Patil, who said, "I had thought that Professor Salazar was bad, Professor Kadamon's worse!" Several of the Hogwarts students felt inclined to agree, and Hermione tried unsuccessfully to relax her sore back.

            "Aww… it hasn't gone _that _bad. Imagine what he _do_ to us in UWIM. Those with one-on-one Dueling has thirty hours with him a week, and half of it is spent of training our endurance levels." Amber pointed out delicately, cutting her fillet.

            "And remember that time with Prince Mikael? I thought that I was finally able to go to heaven and Rest In Peace." Tristan added, leaving many intrigued.

            "What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked with a slight frown. Hideaki managed a weak laugh as he thought back to that dreadful one month. He looked at Ginny, feeling a jolt of _something_ pass through him when he stared in those brown eyes, explaining, "There was this year when Professor Kadamon was away for a month and Prince Mikael took over. At first, we had thought that Mikael would let us off easy cos' he'd always been so friendly. Merlin knows how shocked we were when he made us undergo training and practices that could literally _break_ a person…"

            "Hell… Lucifer… er, Professor Kadamon was practically a slavedriver, but when Mikael appeared, all of us were hoping that he would find Trace and come back soon. Conditioning aside, he was strict in his teachings, and very meticulous of each and every stop we take. There was once when he went through a chain of martial arts' styles, every step had to be firm and he tested it with ruthless kicks until he makes us understand the exact way it's supposed to be. But, the skill was useful, cos' you learn to utter spells while doing back flips and hurtles. However, all of us were about dead in two weeks time." Tristan muttered.

            Ginny blanched at this, as did many others were listening.

            "Still," Azrael spoke in Romanian, "someone managed to survive his trainings, and Mike is really proud of that person."

            "WHAT!?!" The UWIM students, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny responded incredulously. Azrael laughed at their flabbergasted expressions, asking curiously, "Ron, Harry, Gin, how did you know what I'm talking about?"

            "My brothers, Bill and Charlie, taught me some languages when they come back for holidays. Ginny learnt more than me. You?"

            "Just learnt it." Harry said non-committedly, buttering a scone.

            "How did that person survive anyway? Is he human?" Kyle, a 5th year student, asked in Latin.

            "The young _lady _survived a year _and_ three consecutive summers. Plus, she's here, in Hogwarts." Azrael replied offhandedly in plain English, causing many of them to turn and glance at the other tables.

            "Who?" Ginny asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity. Many others looked pretty interested too, looking at the Prince eagerly for answers.

            "Blaise Zambini, 6th year Slytherin."

            Jaws dropped at this as they stared at the slender girl, disbelief written all over their faces as they stared at her eating her steak leisurely.

            ::How could she stand it?:: Many thought.

            "Man, she inhuman." Tristan grumbled in French whilst Hideaki gave a whistle. Wryly, Harry answered in Hispanic, "You can say _that_ again."

            At this, all who understood laughed out loud.

            "So, what's up next on the agenda?" Azrael asked in Creek.

            "SLEEP!" The members of the Court of Twelve, Hermione and Harry, spoke in unanimity, causing them to lose themselves in peals of laughter… _again_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            At the Head Table, Dumbledore was mildly interested in what had happened to have cause two Houses to laugh so heartily. Many of the Professors were amused too, and Salazar commented, "The 6th year students must be comparing you and me, Luce." The silver-haired man nodded his agreement, causing Severus to laugh silently whilst saying straight-faced, "I've a feeling that my reputation is at stake here if the two of you continue to be so… _infamous_."

            The professors who heard this laughed, as did Dumbledore, whose blue eyes twinkled at his colleague's seldomly-shown-humor. A cheerful dinner went by in such a solemn period of time and the Hall started to clear off, many people returning to their rooms for a good night's rest. Snape was about to proceed to his room at the Kadamon suite with Salazar and Lucifer when a sharp pain seared in his left forearm.

            ::Oh great. Just what I needed. Another meeting with Voldemort.:: Snape thought contemptuously as the pain started worsening at a swift pace. His sallow face went even paler and the two accompanying him noticed it.

            "Severus, are you all right?" Salazar asked in concern as Snape sank his teeth into his lower lip, narrowly drawing blood. Lucifer saw with his mind that the Dark Mark was glowing, and spoke, "I'll inform Albus." Severus nodded a weak thanks as Salazar realized that his brother was being called again. The two Snapes hurriedly went to a deserted room where the Potions Master took out some Floo powder, throwing it into the newly kindled fire.

            "Brother, be safe." The DADA professor spoke quietly as his brother gave him a grim nod before saying to the fire, "Riddle Manor." Salazar watched him go, walking out of the room with a heavy heart after banking the fire.

            He knew what his brother went through in those meetings, how his heart went colder after every Revel. Most importantly, he _knew_ that his brother would not be able to take the pressure anymore… twenty years was a long time, too long to _not_ be worried.

            ::I'm becoming a sentimental freak.:: Salazar mocked himself as he thought back to the last prophecy, :Let's hope that what Silver said was true…::

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter.

Hehe, this chapter is considered far longer than any others that I have written, but I _know _that I will not attempt such a piece anytime soon. Okay okay, I lied. I thought that I would write more about Snape in this chapter, but as usual, the plot bunnies went haywire… again.

Sigh, but next up, there's definitely some more on Snape. So, you guys want him to be under Cruciatus again??? Review soonie 6_^

Most of the spells used in this chapter has been used before, but I will write it out again =)

1.) Socratus Postradamus – This is a shielding that protects the people inside from any external harm. It is moveable, meaning that when the person/persons inside it moves, the shield will go along. This shield also allows people to enter, making it rather versatile

2.) Potentio Krystalia – This is more of a warding dome than protective shield. A war could go on inside the shield and yet, the places _outside _the shielded dome will experience nothing, though the people could see what is happening inside. However, they cannot enter this dome once it is being set up, thereby making a total blockage against people who might attempt to enter. In short, they can feel and touch the dome, but they cannot enter.

3.) Aurelius Rendez-vous – Originated from the angels. From the caster's wand, a bow is formed and a minimum of a dozen energy arrows is shot from it in random directions. Due to the multitude of arrows, it is usually difficult to dodge.

4.) Dagliso Entroplis – Illusions of small, lethal daggers (at least two dozens but this depends on the caster) shoot at the opponent, but though illusion, they can do drastic damage.

5.) Aqua Cysteria – This is a spell, which starts on the basics of water magic. The water will start increasing in amount to form a serpentine creature that attacks the opponent with a force so fatal that it forces the wind _out_ of the person.

6.) Fira Mirium – This spell is a fire-based hex. From the wand, balls of pure fire (number and strength depends on caster) appear and shoots at the opponent. This spell can be used to deflect the Aqua Cysteria spell, and vice-versa.

7.) Regalia Illusion – This is purely a spell used to distract the opponent, no other. It isn't an offensive _or_ defensive spell, but it can really cause the opponent's brain to spin if he is not mentally strong. The time it takes to get out of the spell depends on the victim, ranging from a few seconds to a few _years _(one instance was in 1972, when a victim of this spell was unable to get out for about 8 years 4 months).

8.) Densetsu Midnight – From the wand comes twelve beams of light that will shoot at anything and everything which are in their way, including the caster himself. These energy beams are as fast as laser missiles, and can disintegrate the thing in their way. The only thing that can make them disappear is when the twelve beams meet one another, and form into one large one that slowly disappears.

9.) Solaris Destructo – The caster focuses the magic into the ground, and in turn, the ground acts like a radar, shooting towards the opponent no matter where he goes, until it hits something solid, eg. A wall. Furthermore, the caster must be careful, for he himself might get hit too.

10.) Sentinel Manipulus - Not a spell that an average wizard can master. In this spell, you practically don't use the wand at all. The magic isn't enhanced by the wand, but instead, the wand acts as a channel for the user's own magic to flow through to form a shape that best suits themselves. The shape then attacks the opponent, and this spell practically *cannot* fail. HOWEVER, if the two opponents cast Sentinel Manipulus at the same time, very weird things happen. The two ethereal shapes will meet one another at one point of the battlefield and exchange some unexplained waves before getting sucked into their opponent's bodies. This hit will cause the opponent to experience the caster's power for a temporary amount of time, usually for about two months.

Okie, that's all for spells today. Now, for reviews!!!

Madame Padfoot ~ *apologetic* I'm sorry, but there isn't much of Severus in this chapter. I'll try to wrap up this story soon, but I have a feeling that it's gonna go pretty long…

Hudine ~ hehe, *sweatdrops* this is supposed to be HG/HP, and Snape is more or less, closely related to Hermione. Hope ya dun mind!

Colibi ~ Thank you! I've got this chapter out rather early, but the problem is the fanfiction.net went down, so… sigh, it's still late. However, the length should make it up!

Orange ~ *copies the dopie grin* A little more about Ms. Tracy in this chapter. As for Severus and Athena, that is _definitely _blackmail. But I won't be using it so soon. *snickers*

Tracy ~ Thanks for your constant reviews!!! I really am delighted that someone took to reading this story so many times!

Becky ~ This one is out already. I just wonder when you will see this though… the server is kinda down, and when it comes up, there's definitely gonna be so much traffic that I doubt I'd be able to post it up so soon.

Mary Potter ~ *sheepish* Sorry about that part on Snape, and I know that he's really a clever guy. *Someone smirks behind me* But still, the story had only progressed for max, five days, so is that considered long…? Still, we'll see more of him next chapter. Hope you don't mind!!!

LilyAyl ~ I'm still getting the descriptions and all up, so you'll have to wait for a while. So, do you want just the nicknames to the names or something else? The Notes is at chapter 5.

ilovespike02 ~ Okie, maybe I let Azrael off too lightly, but all of them were having a lack of sleep, so Silver can't get much out of her still-groggy brain =) As for when someone else will find out that she's visiting the past, maybe later… *smiles so wickedly that Lucifer blanched* Expect Snape to blow when he finds out who Hermione actually is. I'm kinda looking forward to writing that =þ Currently, only the Kadamons know whom Hermione's father is. Dumbledore and Salazar know that Hermione's mother is Athena, and no one else in Hogwarts know. Therefore, the birthday bash would be very _interesting_! As for if he faints again, I'm not so sure though. One important thing that you ought to know, Silverdawn is aliased as a muggle-born in Hogwarts, so imagine Lucius' face when he finds out the Draco likes Silver!

Helena ~ I hope that this chapter is much better, after all, it's virtually about 7800 words alone with the footnotes etc. I almost fainted when I saw the number… Guess I outdid myself! *someone throws a pillow at me shouting, "Stop flattering yourself, peacock!"*

Tracy ~ So, how did you find this chapter? Up to your liking? I do hope so! Well, the next chapter will have a little more of you perhaps, so keep your fingers crossed!

Starbrite ~ Thanks! I'm glad that you like it, cos' my sis said that it positively sucked… *gives a sigh*

arcee ~ I had some problems with it too, so I hope that this time, the server won't give way again… *prays fervently* I haven't had my fill of fics, and I'm waiting for several fics that it totally awesome!!! P/s: Can you give me a time when she is born? Preferably in the afternoon to evening!

bubblegum*girl ~ there are still quite a lot of gaps that's to be filled, but those will come up later! =)(=

mow wow ~ All right! I do hope that I won't get writer's block, cos' this fic has been delayed far longer than I like!

EclypsCC1 ~ Haha! It's rather true, I myself get to the fics before checking my mail. So hope you see this, cos' I have a tendency _not_ to mail people about when it has come out. No offense though…

Li-chan ~ I think that I'll put this in the SS/HG area… cos' it's still far easier to find =) Hermione might be shocked to find out the Athena is her mother, but that will come much later, until her birthday, when memories come in.

Loves_Kiss ~ *Curious* What came are you in? Leadership camps? Or some personal camp? You mean that you can bring a laptop to camps? *whines* That's unfair! My electronic stuff, including my MD Walkman, was confiscated by the camp masters!!!

Ameal Kensig ~ Thanks! I'll post this up as soon as fanfiction.net is up. So, by the time you see this, it means that I've succeeded. I must say though, I still feel that your nick is cool!

Well, that's all for the reviews…

Yippee! Brazil won England, 2-1!!!

No offense to you English fans out there, but I'm so happy!!! Can't wait to see tonight's Germany vs. USA!!!

Review soon! Tata!

             Love,

~~@SilverDawn@~~


	14. Riddle Manor

All disclaimers apply. Harry Potter and co. belongs to the wonderful goddess – Ms. J.K. Rowling and all its publishers' etcetera.

Important note: I just found out that Fred and George had graduated by the time Harry and co. are sixth years, so I've changed a little details in chapter 4. Hope you guys wouldn't mind! Sorry!

The Awakening of a Royal 

**SilverDawn**

Chapter 13: Riddle Manor

            The small town of Little Hangleton was an exceptionally quiet place. You can no longer see the hustle of market life, or hear the bubbly noises of children running about in the streets playing tag. The usual gossips that were passed around among the gibberish housewives were non-existent, as was the activity that had formerly suffused the village with life.

            No. All of this had been lost. Nothing grew there any longer – the trees, grass, plants… All were charred to ashes, or destroyed. Nature had deserted Little Hangleton, and the one of the three great Maladies – Destruction – had had her hand in 'playing' with the town.

Now, all that was left was dilapidated buildings, decomposing corpses, and trails of dried blood that colored the grounds a reddish brown – traces that never dull despite the continuous bouts of rain… A foul stench emanated from the village, and the metallic tang of blood never ceased to fade away. The winds blew against ragged shutters and windows, producing eerie sounds like those of ghosts… Of spirits who were biding time for their revenge, to seek the vengeance that were theirs by their right.

            On a hill overlooking the village, a derelict of a mansion stood like a menace. Before the village was destroyed, no one dared to enter there for fear that what had killed its occupants fifty-two years ago would kill them in the same way. Now, should anyone with magical heritage saw it, they would have been shocked by the enormity of the Dark Mark that glowed an unnatural green. One must applaud the person who had set up the shields, for only if a person entered one hundred yards within the range of the mansion would be able to see it.

            Unlike the ramshackle exterior of the mansion, the interior was decorated in the finest taste. The doorway was brightly lit and beautiful statues decked the hallway that led into the waiting room. Everything was immaculately in place, the assortment of portraits and armor dusted. Crystal chandeliers (that must have cost thousands of galleons per piece) adorned the ceilings, and the floors were covered with deep green carpets bordered on silver.

            In the waiting room, the grandeur was evident as hell. Silver serpents slithered in the charmed wallpapers while a fire roared in the jade fireplace. Comfortable couches were placed by the walls, leaving the center of the room empty, save a large round rug where a group of young men were seated cross-legged, discussing quietly.

            "I heard that Master has gained a godson."

            "Really? I would give anything to be his godchild."

            "You must be real powerful to earn that place."

            "Even Lucius wasn't able to have that stature, I wonder what he is like?"

            "Heard he's gay."

            "Shh… you won't want anyone to get at you for saying this out."

            Snickers were heard at this, but they were stopped when the fire turned green. The men got up from the places, wary as to whom was entering the room. Slowly, a head popped out from the fireplace, followed by a long body. Severus Snape stepped out of the grate, dusting off flecks of ashes as he grimaced.

::I should have used Apparation instead. Flying would have been an even better option.::

He started walking out of the room, and the young men quickly stepped out of his way, bowing as Snape prowled past, causing the professor to scowl once again.

            ::Those were past year graduates…::

A pang of regret streaked past him as he cursed his inability to stop the five of them from entering the Dark Side, but he shook it off, walking down the hallway and to the front of the drawing room with the grace of the cat. After rapping the door sharply three times, Severus entered, adjusting easily to the darkness of the room. A knack he had learnt after teaching in the dungeons from countless of years.

            "Master." Severus murmured respectfully as he bowed, one knee on the ground. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were already by a corner of the room, one looking far too superior for his own good, and the other looking overtly nervous… as usual. Voldemort was seated on a comfortable, wing-backed chair by the fireplace, with Nagini draped around his shoulders, hissing occasionally in a conversation with Voldemort that only the two could understand. 

The Dark Lord's profile could be seen, and one would have been shocked by it.

            It was a known fact that Voldemort had lived without a true body for eons of ages and had only attained one two years ago. But he was, by default, no more than fifty years old… thus, it was very shocking to see him look so old, perhaps as old as Dumbledore (who is at least a hundred and twenty years old). What was different though, was that unlike Dumbledore's benevolent looks, Voldemort had the look of someone who never knew the meaning of love. Scarlet eyes were filled with evil, and his face contorted into a snarl ever so often. He no longer looked like the handsome Tom Riddle that Snape had seen before his Fall.

::But wasn't that what Voldemort wanted?:: Severus thought cynically, ::To be rid of his muggle-born stature.::

            The room was silent for quite some while until Voldemort started out in a low, icy tone, "Arise, Severus."

            "Thank you, Master." Snape said quietly and retreated into the ranks of Lucius and Wormtail, where Lucius shot him a hostile look.

            "Now that all three of you are here. I want news. Lucius?" Voldemort did not bother to face them, but just closed his eyes, resting as Nagini hissed something into his ear, causing him to smile coldly.

            "Master, the Ministry is still under my control, and Fudge has been a very good puppet. However, he still goes to Dumbledore for advice time and again, and I'm hoping that you'd allow me to use Imperio on him…"

            "No. That will arouse suspicions from the Aurors should an Unforgivable be used under their noses. Honestly," Voldemort said idly, "Do you have a brain?" Lucius faltered a little at Voldemort's rebuke, and Snape snickered quietly, causing the blonde man to give him a dirty look. Voldemort caught the exchange between two of his most powerful followers, but said nothing. Instead, it was Lucius who continued on, "Fudge has notions of asking for aid from the United Parliament to fight against you Master. I've pressured him to shrug off the thought, but I fear that the Parliament might take action sooner or later."

            "You need only to control him for another one more year at most. I'll bring about the fall of Britain within one year." Voldemort said, chuckling evilly as he caressed Nagini's soft skin, causing the snake to hiss in contentment.

            "Yes, Master." Lucius replied reverently, pale eyes filled with adoration for the Lord he followed. Severus inwardly bulked at this, but showed no betraying expressions. Wormtail, however, flexed his silver hand involuntarily as Voldemort continued in the usual detached tone, "What about you, Wormtail?"

            "M-Master," Wormtail stammered in a high-pitched tone, "I have been unable to enter Hogwarts ever since the night the new term started…"

            Oh hearing this, Voldemort's eyes opened slowly and narrowed into slits. In an intimidating tone, he utter one syllable that brought shivers down all three of the men's spines.

            "What?"

            "I-I was unable to enter Hogwarts. Someone had put new spells to protect the school. Even g-getting into the Forest had become difficult." Wormtail said timidly as Voldemort stared at him, unnerving him very much. Voldemort frowned at this, and turned to Severus, asking critically, "What have you to say about this Severus?"

            On hearing his name called, Snape felt cold, but spoke in an indifferent tone, "There is an exchange programme held this year, with the United World Institute of Magic…"

            On hearing this, Lucius smirked, commenting, "This reminds me of our fifth year, doesn't it Severus? When that Zenvista woman made you go gaga over her." Severus scowled at this and was about to give a sharp retort when Voldemort interrupted him, addressing Lucius, "I had not ask for your comments Lucius. _Crucio_. Severus, continue." Lucius writhed at the sudden curse, unable to defend himself as he slumped into a heap beside Severus. Severus just looked at the man hatefully, whilst continuing at the Dark Lord's request.

"Their delegates had put up some more shields to prevent the press from entering the school, and to ensure that their students have a conducive environment to study in."

            "Then I must say that those who had put up the shields are pretty good." Voldemort said indolently, still staring at Severus, as if trying to note any change in his expressions. Thankfully, Severus was able to maintain an unconcerned expression as he thought to himself, ::The shields were put up by _students_.::

            "Tell me, is there anyone important that has come to the school that I ought to know of?" Voldemort asked in a dangerously silky voice that was akin to Snape's. The Dark Lord was still playing with Nagini, and Snape thought for a while, before finally answering back in the same tone, "Two Kadamons are in the school, one as a Professor and another, a student."

            Voldemort perked up at this, and stopped caressing Nagini. He let the snake slither down to the tiger-skin rug beneath his feet as he asked, "Names?"

            "Lucifer and Azrael Kadamon." Severus said callously though his insides were churning at the calculating look on Voldemort's face.

            "Lucifer… The fallen angel of light… I've heard a lot about him. He's the evil one, isn't he?" Voldemort asked, now thoroughly interested in this piece of news. Severus nodded his head, adding in his mind, ::Evil only to those he hates.::

            "Suck up to him, Severus." Voldemort ordered, "Make him enter the ranks of the Death Eaters. With the help of the Kadamons, we'll be able to crush those against us as easily as one, two, three." His intense stare made Snape shudder involuntarily, but he continued in a smooth voice, "Yes, my Lord."

            Satisfied, Voldemort gave a cruel smile as he started telling his three followers his news, "I've finally gotten the Dementors to our side, and they'll be starting to raid the muggle towns from tonight." At this piece of information, Lucius was surprised, and – having been able to stand up again – murmured his congratulations to his Master. Wormtail had already known about it, thus he stayed rooted in his position, not expressing anything. Snape knew of this too, but acted surprised for appearances' sake and praised Voldemort for his intelligence. Voldemort just smirked at them, saying, "Enough of the flattery. We will get the alliances with the Trolls, and by next week, we will be able to have raids that comprise both the Death Eaters and Dementors. More importantly, I've found just the right person to lead the Dementors."

            Lucius gave an all-knowing smirk, feeling confident that he would be chosen. Snape looked at Lucius in disgust, wondering how he could think of that notion, for a mere human would have his soul gradually taken away from him if he was near Dementors for far too long a time. He stared at the blonde men in contempt for quite some while, but turned back to face his Lord.

            ::I really don't understand how such an idiotic man could father an intelligent child like Draco.:: Severus thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut off when Voldemort spoke again, "Belial, come in." Severus was shocked by the name that the Dark Lord had called upon, and was even more stunned when a brown-haired man sauntered into the room.

            Belial had entered the room with the aura of danger and leadership surrounding him like a cloak, and the beauty of the man startled Lucius. His dark, chocolate-brown-bangs were slightly mussed up by the wind, and the softness of his shoulder length hair had made many men and women drool with envy, not to mention his physique, and the peculiar red eyes – those blood-red eyes that looked so similar to those of Voldemort. All in all, his looks put even the Veelas to shame, not to mention, Lucius.

            "My Lord," Belial whispered softly as he reached the chair where Voldemort was seating, a tone that left shivers behind all the four men's backs. Voldemort chuckled at this, and mock scolded the man, "Belial, you do not have to call me that."

            "Godfather." The brown-haired man spoke coyly, giving the Dark Lord a peck on the cheek, causing Severus to cringe inwardly. He had never heard this man speak or act in such a way, and this went against everything he'd learnt of him (Belial).

            "Severus, Lucius, Wormtail, this is my godson Belial, my chosen leader for the Dementors. When I'm not around, he will be my representative. I trust that the three of you will serve him as you do me." Voldemort said with a tinge of pride as he introduced Belial. Lucius felt a surge of anger towards the beautiful man in front of him, but Severus nudged him to prevent him from blowing up. Belial sensed this, and walked to where the three men were, speaking in a light tenor, "Godfather, I sense very turbulent emotions among these three followers of yours." He walked in front of Wormtail, who looked very panicky.

            "This man reeks of fear, and cowardice." Belial said quietly, causing Wormtail to shudder convulsively. He then proceeded to stand in front of Lucius, who was still trembling with unconcealed anger. Blood-red eyes met those pale gray eyes and Lucius felt hypnotized by some sort of power.

            "This man," Belial started in a dangerous voice, "is blinded by anger. He has the hunger for power, and is furious that I'm favored by you Godfather…" Suddenly, he gave a heartless punch in Lucius' stomach, causing the man to wince in pain.

            "Never," Belial continued in a warning voice, "doubt my Godfather, Lucius."

            At that, Voldemort gave a laugh and Nagini hissed in agreement. Then, Voldemort continued, "What about Severus?"

            "Him?" Belial intoned with mock surprise. He went over to where Severus was standing, and trailed a finger down the man's right shoulder, looking very curious, "Severus, is it? I have not sensed any negative feelings from you as of yet. But I am interested in this:  Why are you so… amused?"

            ::Because you're acting totally out of character.:: Severus mind-spoke the man.

            ::Play with me.:: Belial replied back almost immediately.

            Severus had to choke down a snicker as he put on his most dispassionate tone, "I'm thoroughly amused that Lucius has finally met his match. Don't you, Master?"

            "Indeed." Voldemort said with unhidden amusement, causing Lucius to give a murderous glare at the black-haired professor. Again, Voldemort ignored the silent exchange, for he was interested in the way his godson was looking at Severus.

            "All three of you are to assist Belial in the raids. I expect absolute obedience when the three of you help him. Especially you, Lucius." Voldemort said pointedly, receiving a softly muttered 'Yes, Master' from the addressed. 

            "Godfather, I want Severus to help me in leading the Dementors." Belial spoke out suddenly as he touched the Potions Master's face tenderly, shocking the three men, especially Severus.

            "The Dementors might suck the soul out of Severus, my child. I have no wish to lose my best Potions Master." Voldemort remarked, causing Belial to grin maniacally. In a velvety-sweet voice, he purred, "That would be even better. I could bed him easier."

At this, the Dark Lord laughed heartily at what his godson contemplated on doing, causing Wormtail and Lucius to blanch. After the initial shock had faded off, Severus narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him as he slapped away Belial's straying hand. Still staring at him, Severus sneered, "Unlike you, I'm not a gay." Belial laughed at this, but pulled the other man's cloak with so much force that Snape stumbled over into his embrace. He then traced circles behind the man's back, causing Severus to shiver as he continued in a voice that practically dripped of ice, "Then I'll break you. Trust me, Severus, it _will_ be a very fun thing to do."

A tensed silence ensued for a long moment, everyone (except Voldemort) apprehensive on what might happen, until Voldemort intervened, "Severus, assist Belial in his task. All of you are dismissed." The four men bowed, and went out of the room, leaving the Dark Lord deep in conversation with Nagini.

"_Do you think Severus will break soon?_" Voldemort hissed at his pet, wondering what she thought.

"_I don't think so Master. Severus is a strong man._"

"_But so is Belial._"

"_It'll be fun to watch them fight._"

"_True, all too true._"

With that, master and pet laughed, looking forward to the next few days…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Once outside the drawing room, Belial gave Severus an unreadable look, saying quietly, "Let's go to my room. I have some important things to discuss with you." The black-haired man agreed almost immediately and was about to follow when Lucius smirked, remarking, ''Have fun Severus. I heard Belial's really good in bed." Both men scowled at this, but did not take the bait. Instead, Belial cautioned the blond man, "Be careful of what you say Lucius. You do _not_ wish to earn my wrath." He then proceeded to twirl his wand idly, looking as if he was ready to use some Unforgivable on the man. Lucius flinched at this, but walked off with Wormtail in tow, muttering profanities under his breath.

            When they were gone, Belial just sighed, grumbling, "Why do I have to put up with these fools?"

            "Because you're ordered to?" Severus added in mockingly, earning himself an annoyed look as they walked to Belial's room that was within the Riddle Manor itself. They entered the richly furnished room just minutes later, and Severus simply 'plopped' into Belial's bed gracelessly, causing the fallen angel to frown.

            "Hey! That's my bed!" Belial complained as he saw his friend sprawl on the large four-poster bed, cloak, shoes and all.

            "Get another one." Severus replied lazily as he turned sideways, commenting, "I never knew that you became a Death Eater, much less Voldemort's godson." Belial felt a grin tug at his lips as he started in the language of the devils, "_His highness asked me to stay as a spy_."

            "_As in Lucifer?_" Severus replied in the same tongue.

            "_No no. Satan asked me to. Of course it's Lucifer! His majesty would never bother with the works of humans._" Belial answered sarcastically as he threw off his shoes and lain on the bed, sprawled on his back.

            "That explains a lot of things." Severus murmured softly in common English, thinking about how much more information they could gain if they had the collaboration of the devils. Belial nodded in agreement, combing his hands through his hair in an attempt to straighten it. This action amused the black-haired man immensely, and Severus suddenly thought back to his friend's weird actions when with Voldemort.

            "_Belial, I must commend you on your acting skills. They have improved immensely_." He teased in Angelic as the brown-haired man snorted rudely.

            "_Spare me the theatrics, Sev. I've heard this from practically everyone I've met._" Belial complained back. This statement caused Severus to laugh, and an exasperated Belial threw a huge cushion that smacked Severus right in the face.

            "Oww… You did not have to do that to me." Severus winced as he rubbed his crooked nose, reverting back into English once again.

            "Serves you right." The latter smirked as he got down the bed and poured two goblets of brandy. The Potions Master took one with a grateful 'thanks' and started sipping the strong liquid, sitting on one of the couches.

"Nonetheless, with you around, everything will be easier, _ke'chara_ (note1)." Belial spoke calmly as he took the seat opposite his friend's, "One, Voldemort would trust you even more. Two, I have someone I can rely on should anything happen, and three, Lev will be jealous because of this." Severus raised an eyebrow when he heard that nickname, inquiring, "Leviathan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Belial countered sullenly, rolling his eyes. Sensitive as always, Severus noticed the sudden mood change in his friend, and asked, "Another lover's quarrel?"

"Something like that…"

Snape frowned at this, patting his friend sympathetically, "At least you still have your lover." Ebony black eyes hardened as Snape thought back to his own plight, of his own betrayal. Belial sensed this, and was pretty apologetic about it, "Sorry, I had not wanted you to think of Athena."

"Never mind." Snape muttered in a low tone, drinking away the last of the brandy in silence. A tensed silence ensued once again, and it was Belial who broke the ice, commenting, "Still, you would have to follow me to a few of the raids, for appearances' sake. Sorry Sev."

Snape grimaced at this, but agreed with a slight nod, "Send me the details soon, Belial. I've got to go now."

"As you wish. Safe journey brother."

            With that, Severus apparated out of sight, leaving Belial alone in his room, pondering on the past. The man walked to the window, allowing the wind to whip against his face as he gazed at the starless sky, sighing.

"Severus, why did you never bother to find out what actually happened to Athena? Do you really think that she would betray you?"

His questions received no answers, just a soft whisper of wind caressing his face, as if comforting him, speaking in a language that only Belial understood.

"_He will find the answers to his heart soon, even if he wished not to. Just like you, my child._"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Morning came by very soon, and after a good rest, everyone was much more vibrant than the last few days. In the Great Hall, the usual bustle could be heard as students shouted across the table for food to be passed, and what homework was to be handed in today.

            At the Gryffindor table, the talk was mainly centered upon the upcoming Quidditch trials, as many of the team members have already graduated – Fred, George and Alicia had just graduated last year, leaving only Harry, Ron (who took over Oliver's place as Keeper since last year), Angelina and Katie in the House team. However, before Wood had left the team, they had all voted unanimously for Harry to be the captain of the Quidditch team. Thus, Harry had been the one to inform everyone that they would be holding the trials this coming Wednesday.

            "UWIM students are also invited to enter the trials. After all, we need the best team to win Slytherin this year. They had almost won us last year, and we must not let them win!" Harry had said enthusiastically, earning hoots and cheers from the entire table. When they had finally gotten down to eating their breakfast, Ginny had been pretty excited about the trial, asking Hermione time and again for her opinions, "'Mione, do you think I'll be able to enter the House team?"

            "Of course! You will make a perfect Chaser." Hermione answered back in complete confidence. She had seen the young girl on a broom before, and she had been a natural. A pity was that she did not have a decent broom that would fit her perfectly and those Comet Two Sixties were too slow to be of use…

            Azrael felt her sympathy for the younger Gryffindor, and added in, "Ginny, tell you what. I'll see how good you are on flying, and then, I'll lend you a decent broom for you _if_ you're good enough, and if you _do_ get in the team, I'll get you a new one."

            This statement startled Ginny very much, and she was about to refuse the offer when Tristan butted in, "Gin, listen to what he says. If you can get him to acknowledge your skills, then you've passed. Prince there is a certified Quidditch player, only, he isn't allowed to play in school."

            "Why?" Harry asked curiously. A certified Quidditch player means that you can be a professional Quidditch player representing nations, and it's pretty weird that a professional player isn't allowed to play in school. At least, Krum did.

            "Let's just say that I'm being banned." Azrael replied mysteriously before turning to Ginny, asking, "So, deal?" The girl grinned at him, and shook his hand, promising, "Deal."

            "Good luck, Gin." Hideaki whispered in her ear, causing the redhead to blush.

            "Hey, you guys are also open to try for the Seeker position. Then, I can finally have some rest." Harry joked, causing the people around him to laugh.

            "Too bad Azrael can't play here unless Silverdawn takes the same position. I'd love to see them kill one another…" Amber murmured dreamily, causing Azrael to glare at her though the brunette seemed very much unperturbed.

            "Why?" Ron asked, wondering what Amber was actually talking about.

            "Oh! There was once when Az and Silver finally agreed to take on the Seeker positions, and on the match against their houses, it was a spectacular performance! I've never seen the Wronski Feint being pulled so many times! They were so fast that I had to put my binoculars into slow-motion to see where they were going!" Amber said in awe as she remembered the last game that the twins had played before they were officially banned. Their speeds had made all the other members of their teams go faint, and every one of the spectators was looking at how they performed. Even the members of the team weren't really playing! Thus, Professor Haldorne had came up with a new rule, that all angels were banned from playing in the Quidditch Season of the school unless the entire teams comprised of angels (which was impossible).

            "Enough rambling Amber, and Harry, do _not_ look at me as if I'm a God." Azrael said distractedly as he sipped the iced cappuccino that he'd filched from the Head Table (courtesy of Professor Dumbledore). Harry flushed a little by the prince's sharpness, but asked anyways, "Could you train me?"

            "I can, but don't ask me to play for the House."

            "Thanks!" Harry said gratefully and proceeded to munching his toast. Hermione looked from one boy to the other, and muttered in Angelic, "Boys… What is it with them and Quidditch?" Azrael heard this, and snickered slightly, earning himself an annoyed look from the Hermione, but he gave her an innocent stare, causing the Gryffindor to be even more exasperated.

            "Hey, it's almost time. Don't eat too much, DADA's next." Ron informed as he drank the last of his pumpkin juice. On hearing this, Lavender groaned, "Man! I'm dreading this…"

            "As am I…" Parvati chimed in, causing many of the sixth-years to laugh as they hurriedly finish their meal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            At the Slytherin table, the students were eating quietly, occasionally murmuring something to one another, though not as loud as those at the Gryffindor table. Draco had finally gotten the counter potion from Professor Snape, and was content that there were no longer lines threading his vision, linking from one person to another. Very soon, the conversation once again, was linked back to potions.

            "I miss my potions lab back in UWIM…" Ashteroth grumbled as he helped himself with some raisin buns. Pansy Parkinson choked on her food at the boy's words, looking very shocked that someone would truly like Potions, "You actually have a private potions laboratory?"

            "Is there a problem with that?" Silverdawn asked mildly, drinking her cappuccino as she looked over some papers that required her signature.

            "Nothing." Pansy shot a hateful glare at the black-haired girl sitting beside Draco. She had noticed how Draco had seemed to take a liking to the new Slytherin, and this was getting on her nerves. After all, Pansy had had a crush on Draco since ages ago, and Silverdawn was threatening her place as Draco's future girlfriend, though where she had gotten this idea, no one knew.

            Silverdawn seemed to sense the undercurrent of hatred, but chose not to bother with it. Instead, she agreed with Ash on his predicament, "I miss mine too… Hey! Do you think we can set up a potions discussion group in here?" Nikolai's ears perked up at this as she added in, "I see no difficulty in doing so. Then, maybe we can start on the counter potion for the Ephisiocal hex sooner than expect!"

            "That's a good idea. But shouldn't we start on something more basic as a revision? Veritaserum would be a good option." Lawrence said, causing Goyle's eyes to widen in shock.

            "You call Veritaserum as a simple potion to make?" The bulky boy asked incredulously, causing Lawrence to become partially annoyed. The older boy chose not to give a reply, causing Blaise to ask, "Where can we find a suitable place to set up the laboratory? I don't think Professor Snape would allow us one of his dungeon classrooms, no matter how indulgent he is to us."

            "I know of a place." Silverdawn spoke softly, "I'll get it ready by tonight. Then maybe, we can start sooner than expected." Lawrence, Draco, Nikolai and Ashteroth grinned at this, but Blaise remained doubtful.

            "What about the ingredients? We can't possible steal from Professor Snape, he'll kill us." Blaise said softly, but Ashteroth put a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "As for that, we'll leave it to Silver. She'll be able to get the ingredients in no time, with her connections and all."

            "Blaise, trust me." Silverdawn turned to look at her friend when she had finally finished those papers.

            "Okay." Blaise smiled, "But you had better hurry up. DADA's next."

            "Don't remind me." Draco said dryly, causing the others to laugh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The classes ended very uneventfully that day… After dinner, most of the students headed for their beds, tired as usual, leaving the Great Hall moderately empty. Silverdawn quietly mind-spoke to her friends when she had finally finished her meal, preparing to go back to the Kadamon suite.

            ::Guys, meet me at the portrait of 'The Lovers' just beside the Grand Stairs. Riley, Mya, bring Harry, Ron and Gin along.::

            ::Okie.:: Hermione mindspoke back as they headed for the assigned destination. Silverdawn then proceeded to nudge Blaise as she whispered into the Slytherin's ear, "Blaise, come with me. Don't let Pansy or the others see where we're going." Gaining the girl's nod, they slipped out of the hall together quietly and met at the portrait.

            "Sherry." Azrael smiled as he gave a perfunctory kiss on her cheek. Silverdawn smiled at this, and addressed her friends, saying, "This is the shortcut to the suite, and it will only recognize the few of you. Just walk through it, and wait for us at the other side."

            The Hogwarts students looked a little doubtful at having to walk through such a solid picture, but after the others had entered it, they gathered their courage, entered… And found themselves in a room that had a panoramic view of the sky via the floor-to-ceiling windows.

            "Wow." Ginny breathed as she went towards the windows, marveling at the night sky.

            "Wow indeed." Harry intoned, looking at the decorations of the room. It was tastefully furnished with Corinthian columns and various furniture that matched its Roman theme, all of which looked very expensive. Globes of soft lighting decorated the ceiling and the Hogwarts students (save Draco) gaped at the huge blue lava lamps that were as tall as the columns. Bookcases were situated by one corner of the room, all of which were filled with archaic tomes of mage craft and wizardry. A cackling fire burned heartily within the white marble fireplace, and above it hung a huge family portrait that Ron had gone to inspect.

            "Welcome to the Kadamon suite." Azrael smiled as Hermione went over to the books, and Blaise gentled touched the weapons by the other corner of the room.

            "Hey? Who's that silver-haired girl beside you Azrael? She looks real pretty!" Ron commented as Harry went to his side, mentally agreeing with his friend's statement. Azrael saw who they were referring to, and gain his twin a meaningful gaze before replying, "She's my younger twin sister, Si… er, Serafina Kadamon."

            "She really looks very pretty." Ginny said softly in accord as Azrael choked down a laugh whilst his twin stared daggers at his back. Clearing his throat, Azrael then continued, "Before all of you start doing anything, let's go to the potions laboratory. That's the main aim of tonight's escapade anyway. Then, we'll do our homework, and finally go to sleep. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, we've made rooms for you in this suite, so it'll be easier to move around in here."

            "Are we still in Hogwarts?" Ron asked, pleasantly surprised that even he had a room in this place.

            "We still are. This is just a place unknown to the general populous." Silverdawn answered his question before bringing them to a circular room full of portraits. They stopped at one painting where a student was learning the art of potions, and Silverdawn explained, "This is a shortcut passageway to the potions laboratory. There's another way to enter it, but it's pretty long. So, I suggested using this instead. There is no password. Just put your hand on the portrait and it'll allow you to pass through." 

            As a demonstration, Silverdawn then put her hand lightly on the painting, and it swung open, leading to a large, brightly lit room where tables were set up with the appropriate apparatus. Ashteroth was practically floating when he reached the room, and could be heard softly murmuring, "Ah, my dears. I'm back…"

            This caused the others to laugh, and Nikolai tried to explain to the Hogwarts students while biting back her giggles, "Ash is pretty head over heels in love with the art of potion making. Forgive his ignorance, guys." Harry just gazed at the cauldrons on the shelves in amazement, noting, "These are not ordinary pewter cauldrons! These are silver and platinum ones! Geez, Az. How much did you pay for these?"

            "I've got no idea… Maybe about a hundred galleons each? Be thankful that Silver here did not deem it necessary to bring those _crystal _ones along. Those are the truly expensive ones."

            Ron balked at this, and Ginny's mouth dropped at the amount of money spent on cauldrons alone. Hermione just shook her head at the extravagance, and wandered over to the ingredients cupboard, scrutinizing the names of the ingredients. There were a multitude common ingredients there, along with many rarer ones, including Manticore's skin, and Harpy feathers etcetera. Then, there were some ingredients that she had never heard before… Essence of an Angel, lysosomes of a Griffin, and… huh? _Lithium peroxide_?

            Hermione took up the vial of lithium substance, and asked Silverdawn, "You even have _muggle chemicals _here?"

            "Oh, you noticed! Some of them are pretty helpful when we try new potions. That's why we've got a whole range of muggle chemicals and TNTs available in case we need them." Silverdawn grinned as Hermione took out a translucent glass vial labeled, 'Plutonium powder'.

            "God. These are real radioactive stuff. You guys certainly know how to play with fire." Hermione said wryly as she put the vial back on the shelf carefully.

            "Well, this is the aspect of potions that we like so much – the danger. Wanna try out how to make Veritaserum, Gin? There's no Professor Snape to bark at you if you failed." Hideaki said good-naturedly as he took out an ordinary platinum, sized 3 cauldron. He motioned Ginny to help him take it to one of the worktables whilst Amber took the initiative to get the ingredients out. Then, they separated into groups of threes and fours to discuss about the faster methods to make the potions. Ginny paired up with Hideaki and Ashteroth, Hermione paired with Silverdawn, Harry and Draco, Ron paired with Amber and Lawrence while Blaise paired with Azrael, Nikolai and Tristan.

            All of them worked in relatively comfortable silence, each doing their assigned jobs of looking after cauldrons, scribbling notes, or preparing ingredients of the potions. To Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, this was the first time that they got to truly enjoy the art of potions making, and they made the most out of it. Without Snape constantly snarling at them for being slow, potions turned out to be a fun thing, and with the help of the experienced students, all the potions turned out to be perfect.

As Ginny was younger than them, Hideaki and Ashteroth had taken pains to explain in minute details why each step was so important, and Ginny really benefited from it. Harry also got to cooperate with Draco for once, and they made quite an efficient group. Furthermore, the Gryffindor-Slytherin tension had kind of disappeared in the room, leaving peace in its wake.

"Hmm… can we do this again tomorrow?" Ron asked excitedly when his potion went colorless, the exact color of what Veritaserum was to be.

"No problem." Azrael replied, "If there weren't any disruptions, we can continue tomorrow. Plus, so long as brother doesn't impose curfew on us, it should be all right."

            "Great!" Hermione said enthusiastically as she helped Draco wash up. Tristan carefully put all the potions into a large vial, labeled it, and placed it in a glass shelf where it stood there, alone. Curious, Harry asked the boy, "Why did you put the vial there? Why not put it with the other vials?"

            Tristan shook his head, explaining, "This cupboard is for all the potions we've made. Counter potions on the top shelf, healing ones on the second one, our own inventions are on the third shelf, poisons on the last and miscellaneous ones on the fourth. We like to see how many potions we can make up by the end of this year. Right Az?"

            "Yeah." Azrael said, grinning a little. They finally finished clearing up, and went back to the common room where Azrael brought them to another room where their schoolbags were placed by a large circular table.

            "Does this mean that it's time for homework?" Amber asked a little dejectedly, staring at the huge pile of UWIM homework in front of her allocated seat.

            "Obvious, isn't it?" Ron countered dryly as he saw his Divination work. He then turned to Harry, asking, "Hey, mate. Wanna predict when I'll die?"

            "Only if you'd predict mine." Harry challenged his friend.

            "Deal." Ron said, and started mapping out Harry's 'ultimate death'.

            The others (Blaise included) just laughed at their antics, and set off to work. While working, they continued to chat, talking about the differences of studying in Hogwarts and UWIM, until Nikolai mentioned about the Wizarding Village near their school – San Marie.

            "You'd love to go there. It's so exotic! People of all states reside in San Marie, and you will never feel out-of-place there! And that pub down Ceres Pathway is the best! They even allow us to try mixing the drinks ourselves!" Tristan said dreamily, causing Draco comment, "it's been a long time since I've been there…"

            "All too true…" Hideaki murmured softly.

            "Hey! Why don't we smuggle you guys there next weekend?" Lawrence suddenly spoke out, looking at Azrael and Silverdawn for their opinions. The twins thought for a while, before grinning.

"Actually, we could… There's a portal in this suite that will bring us there. But," Azrael gestured to Harry, Blaise Ron and Ginny, "the four of you will have to learn those languages soon. They speak in all tongues there, so you'll be pretty confused if you don't know the languages."

            "We'll do it." Harry said determinedly. Ron, Blaise and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement, and continued doing their homework.

            After some time, many of them were poring over the separate books of languages, with the UWIM students helping those in Hogwarts. Draco then stood up, and bid all of them goodnight.

            "Where are you going?" Hermione asked inquisitively, looking up from one of Silverdawn's tome on Transfiguration.

            "Hack time." Draco answered smoothly as Lawrence and Silverdawn got up too. The Court then understood what he had to do, and the three of them walked out of the room and into the Information Halls, where their work commenced…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter.

Okay, once again, I've posted this far too late for anyone to be happy, and I must admit, this isn't a very good chapter either… *sigh* I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises =)

Please do review soon!

Note 1: ke'chara ~ it means 'dear' or 'beloved'. Got this from Mercedes Lackey, and I kinda like her works too!

Now, for the reviews (my favorite part of the chapter everytime!)

Aemos ~ *beams* Thanx for putting me in your favorites list! Hope that this chapter is to your liking!

HollyLeFay78 ~ Sorry to get this chapter up so late! I know that this chapter's not as long as the previous few, but I kinda had another bad bout of writer's block. *glares at it hatefully* Hope that I won't have it again…

LILYOFTHENILE23 ~ Chapter 13 is up girl! Glad to see that someone looks forward to my fic as much as you do! *grins*

*no name* ~ I'm sorry, but they did not post up your name, but thanks for your praise!

Madame Padfoot ~ tee hee, yet another lady has fallen into the charms of our Dueling Master – Lucifer Kadamon! Hermione's transformation will come slowly. Plus, I'm looking forward to seeing Severus go on a raid with Belial in tow!

bubblegum*girl ~ *looks a little embarrassed* Aww… I can't possibly be as good as Ms Rowling… After all, she was the one who had gifted us Harry Potter and his magical world! Too bad I had not thought of it earlier than her =) *lol*

Mary Potter aka Maria Paula ~ Hee hee, I'm also very ecstatic that Brazil won!!! No offense to the German fans out there, but Brazil is simply DA BEST!!! I watched the 'live' broadcast, and when that guy (*sheepish* kinda forgotten his name) kissed the cup, it was such a beautiful scene! All of us were talking about it back in school the next day!

Aemos ~ thanks for reviewing all the time! As long as you've reviewed, I *thank* you! *mimics a dopey grin*

Omni ~ Ooh, I'm real glad that you've actually missed my fic, makes me feel a sense of accomplishment somewhere behind that small brain of mine! *just joking* And the answer to your question, Lawrence's father, Sedaris Snape, is the younger twin of Severus, thus, Severus is Lawrence's eldest uncle.

Okie, that's all for now!

Please do review, and give some ideas. I've a feeling that I'm running out of them!

    Toodles

~SilverDawn~


	15. Mike's Appearance

All disclaimers apply. Harry Potter and co. belongs to the wonderful goddess – Ms. J.K. Rowling and all its publishers' etcetera.

Note: this is the first part (of two parts) of chapter 14, thus, it's chapter 14.1 =)

The Awakening of a Royal 

**SilverDawn**

Chapter 14.1: Mike's Appearance

            The days passed by rather uneventfully, and Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny had been practicing their usage of languages with a gusto that surprised the Court of Twelve and Hermione. By now, they had mastered practically the basic languages (at least a hundred of them, not counting country dialects. All these were aided by spells of course!), and are able to speak the way the UWIM students often do – jumping from one language to another – with relative ease.

Also, the nightly Potions 'discussion group' was still going on, and they had quite a lot of fun playing with experimentation, even though Ginny had still needed some guidance here and there to understand the implications of the potions etcetera. In fact, Ron had gone quite addicted with the conducting of various tests, and could often be seen with Ashteroth discussing on what new ingredients or TNTs they should add to various explosives and poisons… Much to the chagrin of Lucifer, Salazar and Severus, whose senses could feel the explosions that were occurring within the shielded Potions laboratory. Most importantly, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione could now interact with Draco and Blaise with ease, and vice-versa, and the Potions grades had improved quite a lot (save Hermione for her grades had always been good).

There was one particularly humorous thing to add though… Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise had gotten to see their Potions Master – Severus Snape – 'unmasked', as in, without the usual Glamouries covering up his true form.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was during Sunday morning, and the group of fourteen had been split up into pairs, trying out different potions. Most unfortunately, Ashteroth had been paired up with Ron, and feeling adventurous, the duo had tried a new explosive that was modified from a fireball potion. Instead of the usual ingredients, Ash had added in a drop of volatile francium liquid at the same time when Ron had threw in threw in a pinch of ground, dragon's teeth, tingeing the potion into a dark red color, which was totally different from the supposed pale yellow of the fireball potion. Ron and Ash had waited until everyone finished their respective potions before testing the newly invented potion, which was actually a good thing, for when a drop of the potion touched the wooden side table; a loud 'BOOM' could be heard while all of them got knocked to the ground by the sheer impact of the explosion.

This aroused the attention of Lucifer, Salazar and Severus (who wasn't under Glamourie), all of whom had been lazing around in the main lounge, dressed in comfortable muggle-wizard (a mixture of both) wear. They had been very shocked to feel a blast of pure energy within the suite itself, rushing into the Potions lab, only to be taken aback by the wrecked room and smell of charred wood where the children were coughing, smudges of soot evident on their faces. This had amused Salazar and Lucifer as they were used to seeing this, but Severus had been rather furious, pained by the fact that they had ruined a perfectly wonderful Potions room.

"And what," Severus had asked, looking positively fuming, "did all of you think you were doing?" 

"Potions?" Ginny replied back weakly as she wondered whom the stranger was while Hideaki helped her up.

"An explosion of a potion that rival even Longbottom's?" the Potions Master countered dangerously, causing Lucifer to choke back a snicker. Silverdawn hurriedly uttered the spell that brought the room back to its original finery before the explosion took place, explaining to the fuming man, "Uncle, we were trying a new potion. The explosion's to be expected."

Once again, Severus' eyes narrowed, "Expected?" He was about to blow up, worried that his godchildren, nephew, and students (more like friends) would be killed, and all his goddaughter said was that they were _trying a new potion_! Noticing the storm brewing, Salazar walked forward, putting an arm over his brother's shoulder, trying to sooth that unpredictable temper of his, "Brother, this is usual in UWIM. Get used to it."

"I agree Sev, this is the way in my home, when eleven members of the Court are residing for the holidays. Just be thankful that the explosions don't occur almost every hour of the day." Lucifer added as the children wiped away the dirt on their faces, half attempting to look decent. Severus sighed at this, looking from Lawrence to Azrael, then to the rest of the Court. Harry, who washing the cauldrons by the sink, turned to face the three professors at Lucifer's words, brows contorted into a 'vee' as he uttered a syllable in disbelief, "Sev?"

The other Hogwarts students, save Draco and Hermione, looked at the handsome man who was dressed in a soft, cream-colored cashmere sweater and a pair of dark brown leather pants, all of them uttering in incredulity, "Professor Snape???" Severus scowled at this, commenting tartly, "Is there a problem?" He raked a hand over his hair, looking at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise's stunned faces before realizing that he wasn't under Glamourie. His immediate reaction was to obliviate their memories, however he knew that those four would have known his identity sooner or later, whether or not he liked it… but he hadn't expected it to be this soon. Glaring at them, he muttered aloud, "Oh bugger." 

…And this left all of the others laughing.

One good thing though, after this incident, Severus had acted much more civilly to the Gryffindors in the Kadamon suite, and could be seen with them in the Potions lab often, aiding a few of them in several more complex potions…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Great Hall

Wednesday had finally came and almost all of the Gryffindors in a good mood that afternoon. At lunch, the only thing in everyone's mind was the upcoming Quidditch trials, which was to be held that evening after the last class, causing the table to be abuzz with excitement.

             "Gin," Azrael said after finishing his food, "I'll get you the broom when the trials start. Sorry if I can't pass it to you earlier, it'll be far too eye-catching to hand it to you now…" The silver-haired prince looked a little apologetic, but Ginny just shook her head, grateful that he was willing to lend her a decent broom.

            "Still, I really have to thank you, Prince." Ginny replied cheekily, "Cos' if I do get in the team, I'll get a new broom for free."

This caused Azrael to grin, countering, "What if I want something in return?"

            "Hmm… It depends on what you want." Ginny retorted mildly as Amber giggled, adding in, "And Aki will have Emperor's hide…" Hearing this, Hideaki choked on his food whilst Ginny flushed a bright red. Tristan rolled his eyes at this, remarking, "Priestess, quit making such tart remarks. They're lame."

            "Agreed, Priestess. I ought to get Judgement to make you shut up." Hideaki said dryly, causing Amber to give the two boys death glares. Hearing their conversation, Lavender inquired curiously, "Who's Priestess?"

Amber groaned, murmuring in an exasperated tone, eyes flashing a jade-green, "Justice, Chariot, _now _you've done it."

            "Sorry." The duo apologized sheepishly as Amber gave the answer to Lavender's question, "Lavender, that's my nickname."

            "More like _Court name_." Hermione commented in Spanish, causing those who understood to laugh. 

            "Aww 'Mya…' Amber complained in French, "Now you're ganging with the boys against me."

            "Not really, I'm just stating a fact." Hermione commented, reverting back to English as she half-attempted tying her hair in a ponytail. She glanced from Ginny to Hideaki and back again, before shaking her head, causing many of the students to be puzzled.

            "What's up, Mione?" Tristan asked as Harry passed a piece of brown velvet to Hermione for her to tie her hair with.

            "Nothing…" _Just that those two are bound to be together sooner or later…_ the Gryffindor added mentally. Just last night, she had another dream… of a splendid wedding that was to be taking place a few years in the future, a wedding of a certain member of the Court. This morning, she had consulted Silverdawn about the dream, and the black-haired girl also admitted that she had seen that particular scene a few nights ago. They exchanged dream images via the mind, and since they were the same, they could only conclude that Hermione wasn't just dreaming, she was seeing part of her friend's future. Stretching her mind to encompass her friend's, Hermione mindspoke to Silverdawn, who was seated at the Slytherin table.

            ::Silver, how is it that you are able to keep your mouth shut about all of the things, and not go mad?::

            The reply came virtually immediately, and the familiar pearly-silver mind-touch was almost comforting to Hermione's mind, ::A promise I made to myself. I know that telling the truth will affect the world, be it a person's individual world or the world in large…::

            ::How long have you been living with it?::

            A short silence ensued, but the black-haired girl finally replied in a sadness-tinged mind-voice, ::Since I was five.:: Hermione did not reply. She did not need to, for her shock-filled mind-color was enough of an answer to Silverdawn. The Slytherin then continued, ::Hermione, the ability to keep the secrets of dreams is the main reason why Seers are so rare – not many are able to do it. It is also the reason why those surviving have extraordinary patience. We are a diminishing group of people, and our power isn't just on Seeing the future. Our psychic ability is also the most powerful of the Wizarding World, I'll train you soon personally if I can, but for now, if you do have any problems, there is always me, Pearlsong, and many others whom you can talk of this to. Mother Nature is a good listener too, if you are able to feel her.::

            ::Mother Nature???:: Hermione went very perplexed. Aren't the trees and plants just… trees and plants?

            ::Hear her, 'Mione. Talk to her, and maybe one day, you'll be able to appreciate them – those spirits within our realm. This is something you must learn for yourself.:: Silverdawn advised enigmatically.

            ::You're talking like a prophetess, do you know that?:: Hermione said in chagrin, trying to make sense out of the older girl's words.

            ::I _am_ one.:: The girl replied at the Slytherin table, looking up from the book she was reading. She grinned when Hermione met her eyes, and the Gryffindor just sighed, commenting, ::You're sounding more like Athena…:: This statement startled Silverdawn, and she asked cautiously, :: Having dreams again?::

            ::Do I never?:: Hermione thought back cynically.

            ::Mya…:: Silverdawn sounded a little exasperated.

            ::Yes, ma'am. I'm dreaming of Profe… er, Uncle Severus and Athena again. Sheesh, sometimes I wonder if that is really the Snape I know.:: Hermione wondered of the recent development of Professor Snape allowing them to call him Uncle Severus along with the Court. The Hogwarts students had complied, but sometimes, six years of 'Professor Snape' don't change to 'Uncle Severus' so easily. True, Snape had been civil, even friendly, to them (even Harry) in the suite, but this had been rather disturbing to everyone except Draco. The current Snape reminded Hermione of the one in her dream, and Hermione had often wondered if this was the true Severus Snape, not just the 'evil, greasy git' of a Potions Master they had for classes.

            Silverdawn noticed her trail of thought, and thought to herself, _Let's just pray that she doesn't get too shocked about the upcoming events_. Reverting back to mind-speech, she casually changed the topic, ::Hey, are we invited to watch the Quidditch trials too?::

            ::Waitaminute, I'll ask Harry.::

            "Harry, are those Slytherins invited to watch our trials?" Hermione asked the ruly-haired boy in Macedonian, helping herself to a piece of white bread. Taking a bite, she received affirmation from Harry, and in turn, lapsed back into mindspeech, ::Yup, you guys are invited. Say Silver, are you going to bring any tea?::

            ::Intending to set up a picnic?:: Silverdawn teased, looking at her cousin who was seated at the Gryffindor table. Hermione shook her head, grinning as she replied, ::Nope, just to set my stomach to rights. I really love your cooking.::

            ::Quit flattering. I'll get some food ready.::

            ::Thanks! Er… can I have a slice of yesterday's glazed fruit gateau now?:: Hermione asked sheepishly, putting both her palms together in a silent plea as Silverdawn rolled her eyes. The black-haired girl then closed her eyes, and a slice of cake appeared in front of Hermione, much to the surprise of her nearby seatmates.

            ::Next time:: Silverdawn mindspoke dryly, :: Materialize it yourself. I remember teaching you the basics of your psychic ability.::

            ::I don't know where it was.:: Hermione replied oh-so-innocently.

            ::In the fridge, you silly!:: Silverdawn retorted as she ended their conversation.

            "Hey! That cake!" Hideaki said in astonishment as the brunette started attacking the cake with gusto. Amber saw it too, and whined, "Silver is being unfair, I want one too!"

            ::Get it yourself.:: Hermione mindspoke Amber, savoring the sweet taste of the strawberries.

            "Better still, make it yourself." Azrael added, along with a warning, "Take care though, it's Dueling next period."

            "Arghh… Why do they always have to make our Dueling classes start after lunch?" Ron grumbled, finishing the last of his potato salad.

            "God knows." Dean Thomas said, packing up his homework, "What do you think he'll be teaching us today?" Everyone looked at Azrael, but the Prince shook his head, replying, "Don't ask me, I've got no idea."

            Tentatively, Azrael then mindspoke his sister, ::Sherry, can you get me one slice too?::

            Silverdawn groaned, ::Not you too.::

            ::It isn't just me, the others want it too.::

            ::Oh all right.::

            Silverdawn closed her eyes again, and in front of Hideaki, Tristan, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Amber and Azrael materialized a slice of cake each. All of them grinned, and unison, they shouted across the room, "Thanks, Empress!" leaving the black-haired girl shaking her head. Ashteroth looked at Silverdawn peculiarly, asking the question that was in everyone's minds, "_Now_ what did you do?"

            "You wouldn't want to know, _your grace_." Silverdawn said sarcastically as she resumed reading her book, a baguette in her hand. The blond boy raised an eyebrow at this, for Silver seldom addressed him by his title unless something happened.

            "I'm being plagued by hungry pigs." Silverdawn muttered to herself at the same time when Crabbe asked nosily, "Your grace? You are a duke?"

            "Not just any one. He's the Duke of Lynx, cousin to the King of France, the future Prime Minister of the French Parliament." Lawrence said wickedly, ignoring the murderous stares coming from his friend as he added in Croatian, "_He's also one of the seven who serve directly under Lucifer_."

            "Judgement. Don't think that I do not dare to kill you." Ash said quietly(in Latin), sea-green eyes narrowing into slits. He no longer looked like the usual cheery Ashteroth who is a Potions addict, but one whose powers are notorious in all three planes – Heaven, Earth and Hell.

            "With your assassination record of at least five thousand under your hand?" Nikolai commented mildly in the same language, sipping her Earl Grey, "I don't think that there's anything you won't dare to do." This statement caused Ashteroth to shake his head, and a ghost of a smile played in his handsome face.

            "I don't even rival Belial's record by one-fifty." Ashteroth said softly, causing Silverdawn to shake her head, encouraging, "Ash, you're only sixteen, Belial's like… what? A few hundreds of years older than you? Take it easy."

            "Wait a sec. Ash, you're an angel?" Blaise asked, a little muddled by the facts. Lawrence snorted, and Nikolai laughed, explaining to her, "Yeah, Ashteroth is an angel, that's why he's not allowed to play Quidditch, like me."

            "You're an angel too?" Blaise turned wide-eye at this, causing the Court to laugh. Draco also joined in the laughter, leaving the girl rather offended.

            "Sorry, Blaise, but your expression was priceless!" Draco gasped in between chuckles, for Blaise seldom get shocked over things. It seemed as if the black-haired girl would never be fazed by anything, so the look on her face (that bordered on astonishment) had been hilarious.

            "Speaking of Quidditch. Magician, your skills have _greatly_ deproved." Lawrence criticized in Kashmiri.

            "Yeah, Drake. When did the prized Seeker of the Gahedriel house become such a lousy wimp?" Ashteroth asked in the same language, causing Nikolai to flinch.

            "Strength," Silverdawn interrupted in Egyptian, "There's no need to insult a fellow member of the Court like that."

            "Nevermind, Empress." Draco started smoothly, "I really _am_ a lousy wimp now."

            "Glad you knew." Ashteroth smirked, giving the platinum-haired boy a friendly punch on his side.

            "Still, why the change?" Blaise asked in Arabic, and everyone was on his or her ears, wondering what the boy had to say. Rolling his eyes, Draco pointed to his temple, explaining in Italian, "My talents and skills are sealed. It's kinda unfair to play when you _know _you've got an upper hand."

            Si Muo choked on his food when he heard this, asking incredulously, "You sealed your _talents_ for just this reason?"

            "Duh."

            Lawrence shook his head in defeat, commenting wryly, "Gahedriel courage clashes with Slytherin cunning, Magician."

            "At least I have a clear conscience…" The boy mumbled as he stared at a random spot in front of him. Blaise just looked at him meaningfully, commenting in a sardonic tone, "Now, _that's _new."

            "Well, this aside. Harry has invited us to watch the Gryffindor trials. Wanna come?" Silverdawn asked, putting her book into her bag as she prepared to leave for Dueling.

            "Why not? I want to see how Gin fairs." Draco got up from his seat, following Silver's lead.

            "You just wanna see whom you're up against this year." Ashteroth said, grinning as he slung an arm over the lank boy's shoulder.

            "C'mon, Lucifer's waiting."

            "I can't wait." Ash murmured sarcastically, causing the others to grin. Nikolai, Blaise, Lawrence and Si Muo got up too, making their way to the exit of the Grand Hall. With the 'elite' group of Slytherin gone, Pansy looked at the place where Silverdawn had sat on with disgust, saying to Millicent in anger, "That bitch is stealing my Draco!"

            "Relax, Pansy. We'll find something about her background to insult her with." Millicent Bulstrode soothed her furious friend as she turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

            "The two of you, dig up any information of the Langford bitch that might prove scandalous." Millicent ordered in a strict tone.

            "Scandalous?" Goyle looked very puzzled, causing Pansy to snarl, "Just find out anything about her." The two boys flinched at Pansy's tone, but complied, and scooted off, leaving the two girls to themselves.

            _You'll get it from me, Langford. I swear you'll do_. Pansy thought as she finished the last of her food.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Outside, Silverdawn felt a cold shiver course down her spine. Azrael noticed this, and asked in concern, "Everything all right?"

            "Yeah."

            ::Just that I felt someone cursing me.:: She added in mind-speech, so as not to alarm the others. Sapphire eyes shot up in alarm, but Silverdawn just shook her head, pleading to her twin not to say it out. the plea in those silver eyes made Azrael complied, but he murmured in Angelic, "Don't get into any trouble."

            "I won't."

            The duo walked in companionable silence at the back of the group, hearing Ron ask, "What potion are we doing tonight?"

            "I don't think we'll be having any." Hermione replied back.

            "Nooo!!!" Both Ashteroth and Ron groan, causing the others to grin. Harry patted both boys' arms, reminding them in Czech, "We're going to have a celebration tonight, remember?" Hearing this, Ron nodded grudgingly before turning to Silverdawn, "Dawn, will you be cooking tonight?"

            "Why?" Silverdawn asked cautiously as all the others look at her intently.

            "I just thought that you could bake another one of that sponge cake with fruits on top." Ron said harmlessly, looking at the girl with wide, chocolate brown eyes.

            _Oh no… _Silverdawn thought as everyone looked at her in plea, Azrael included.

            "Please…!" They chorused in unison, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

            "Oh all right. I'll cook tonight." The black-haired girl said resignedly, earning whoops of delight from all the others.

            "I love you, Silver."

            "You're an angel."

            "Can you bake that apple strudel too?"

            All sorts of requests came along, causing the princess to groan but when they rounded around the corner to where the Dueling classroom was, Azrael and Silverdawn became alert, aware that they had just passed a very strong shield surrounding this expanse of hallway. They looked at one another in disbelief when both of them felt the signature of the caster, mindspeaking one another in unison.

            ::It's him?::

            Sly grins crept onto the twins' faces, and Azrael casually threw a comment to his friends, "Guys, your ultimate nightmare is about to begin."

            "What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked warily, and Silverdawn replied, "Blaise, things will get pretty _interesting_ later on…"

            "Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this?" Blaise asked suspiciously, causing the twins to smirk evilly.

            "This is gonna be _so _fun, Sherry."

            "Agreed, Riley."

            On hearing this, everyone shivered…

            Out of fear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

4th Floor, North Wing, entire stretch

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

6th year Dueling Class: Gryffindor and Slytherin

            Many students were already in the class, and all of them are very puzzled by the man who was leaning against the wall by the salle. His tall, lithe body was clothed in a white military uniform with badges and medals adorning the breast pocket, and the aura of power exuded from him was so strong that all of the students had stayed unusually quiet, fearing that their noise will disrupt his thoughts.. His hair was a few inches below his chin, a little mussed up, black fading into a wondrous silver color, and the diamond blue eyes that seemed to be able to look through your soul. Those soul-shattering eyes were now looking at the windows…

And this was how the Court and the others found him when they entered.

            Interrupted by their footsteps, Mikael turned back to look at the group of eleven people, all of whom were shocked to the core, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blaise included. In a matter of three seconds, all of them bowed and curtsied, uttering with dread, "Your highness."

            The class gasped on hearing this, and Mikael smiled – a smile that made practically the entire female population swoon.

            "Get back to your seats." Mikael said in a pleasant voice, one that caused the members of the Court to groan inwardly.

            ::We are so dead.:: Amber mindspoke to everyone.

            ::Damn.:: Ashteroth swore, but Mikael's voice interrupted their conversation.

            "My twin, Professor Kadamon, is cropped up with a meeting, so I will be taking over for this afternoon." Mikael said smoothly, before saying in Icelandic, "_And I'm here to make Lucifer look like a saint._"

            Ron and Harry flinched at this, as did Hermione, but Blaise remained unfazed, only looking at her former mentor with respect she reserve for little. The Court of Twelve groaned, Nikolai commenting, ::Time to get the medics together.::

            ::Now isn't the time for jokes, Temperance. We're dead.:: Tristan retorted, but Azrael shut him up after a nudge on his ribs.

            "Lucifer has asked me to go easy on all of you, so take off your robes, and two rounds of the turning staircases in fifteen minutes. Now warm up. I expect all of you to start in five minutes." Mikael ordered as the students scuttled around, stretching their legs, grumbling softly. The Prince grinned at this, strolling to where Blaise is, asking softly, "How is my lovely rose doing today?"

            "Fine, your highness." Blaise replied respectfully, bending down to touch her toes with the grace of a dancer. She then proceeded to stretch her arms while Mikael commented, "Glad that you remembered my teachings, Ray." Blaise went silent for a while, before retorting, "How could I forget?"

            This remark caused the Crown Prince to chuckle, but he uttered softly, "I look forward to fencing with you, my love. Without magic."

            With that, the Prince ordered all of them to commence with warm-up, leaving Blaise frowning at his words.

            _My love?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fifteen minutes later…

            Practically all of the Hogwarts students looked utterly exhausted. Panting, they finally gathered at the bottom of the stairs, where Mikael silently led them out of the castle, to the clearing by the lake within Hogwarts' grounds. Looking at the lake, the UWIM students gulped, looking at one another with dread.

            ::Why do I have a feeling that we're so dead?:: Harry mind-spoke to the pale UWIM students.

            ::That's because we are going to be dead.:: Tristan replied, wetting his parched lips.

            ::Just be thankful that there isn't a gushing waterfall here, Harry.:: Blaise mind-spoke absently, before adding, ::Girls, are you guys wearing sport bras?::

            The UWIM boys choked when they heard this, but the girls nodded their heads.

            ::Be ready. I think we'll get wet pretty soon.:: Silverdawn informed the others, before linking out, focusing on what her brother intended to do.

            Looking at the lake, Mikael uttered a few warding spells, allowing the wind to blow against his face, before turning back to the class. Then, in a deceptively mild tone, he started, "Today, we will only practice a hex that will prove very effective on people – the Regalia Illusion spell. From what I've heard, Mr. Malfoy here has used this during the Duel against Lucifer in your class. So, Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain what the spell is for?"

            The prince looked at Draco pointedly, leaving the boy with no choice but to clarify what the spell was for. Clearing his throat, he began giving a brief summary of the spell, "This isn't an offensive or defensive spell, but one that is used purely to distract your opponent, leaving him in a world of illusion. The effects last depending on the ability of the caster and also the will of the opponent. However, this spell can also be a rough substitute for _Glamourie_, and you can use it disguise yourself if require."

            "Wise explanation. Ten points to Slytherin. Today, I only want you to use it for _Glamourie_ as not many of you are able to master this hex. Now, the words for this spell are simply just 'Regalia Illusion'." Taking out his seldom-used wand, Mikael further enlightened, "I'll do a demonstration for now. Watch. _Regalia Illusion_."

            Simultaneously, his facial features began to change. The black and silver hair bleached into pure silver, diamond-colored eyes darkening into a rich sapphire blue. His face turned older, the sigil of the Greek letter ξ etched on his forehead whilst the dimples deepened. He was also taller, and just a little bulkier, but the aura of leadership was only enhanced, not diminished.

            Hermione gaped at this change. She knew who he had disguised himself as, and looking at this image only made her remember those times when Israfil was in her dream, with the man beside her ever so often. Softly, she whispered, "Adam…"

            The name shocked many, and Azrael just grinned at his brother's startled expression. Regaining his composure, Mikael took away the spell, and asked, "You are?"

            "Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced politely before Azrael mind-spoke to his brother, ::Honestly, I thought you'd remember her.:: Mikael shot an annoyed look at his brother, but bit back the retort that was threatening to come out. instead, he addressed the class, "Class, try the spell now."

            And try indeed. Murmurs of "Regalia Illusion" could be heard everywhere, but not many were able to keep the appearance for long. Hermione looked at Silverdawn worriedly, asking the question that was bothering her the most.

            ::Silver, will this spell affect the Glamourie I'm under?::

            The black-haired girl shook her head, leaving Hermione relieved. The brunette then looked at what her friend had decided to disguise as, and whistled.

            "Wow, Silver. This is evil." Hermione said as she examined her friend's disguise. The all too familiar coal-black, shoulder length hair replaced her long tresses. The refined cheekbones, elegantly sculpted eyebrows, aristocratic nose and raven eyes with unbelievable luscious lashes could only belong to one person – Severus Snape.

            "Try it, Hermione. Maybe you can be my match." Silverdawn said meaningfully in the deep voice of Professor Snape's. Hermione shuddered at the tone, but thought of Athena, raised her wand, and muttered softly, "Regalia Illusion."

            Immediately, the brown curls straightened, and deepened into midnight black, lengthening until it reached her ankles. Her facial features changed, hazel eyes turned sapphire blue, and her jaws became prominent, as was the straight nose – a trait of the Kadamon family. She had also grown taller, and the air of elegance emanated as if she was the queen herself.

            Silverdawn smiled at this appearance, knowing full well that this was the image of Athena when she was about twenty. In a mock manner, Silverdawn assisted Hermione to smooth out the wrinkles of her gown, and acting chivalrous, pulled Hermione's hand to loop in the crook of 'his' right elbow. Hermione giggled at this, commenting in a musical tone, "We really look like Athena and Uncle Severus, don't we?"

            "I believe we do. Now we'll see how long we can make the disguise last." Silverdawn spoke as she 'invited' Hermione to sit down by a tree near the lake. Mikael noticed their disguises, and smiled at the girl who was to be his cousin. Slowly, he walked to where they were sitting, and mock bowed at the duo, intoning, "Uncle Severus, Aunt Athena." Silverdawn raised an eyebrow at this, not bothering to say anything, whilst Hermione looked flustered.

            "Don't look so embarrassed, _Athena_. Everyone's watching." Silverdawn spoke in that deep tone of Severus'. Mikael chuckled, remarking, "Did the two of you purposely made this up?"

            "What do you think?" Hermione challenged, feeling at ease talking to the prince.

            "It's on purpose." Mikael confirmed at Silverdawn… or Severus' amused stare. Looking at the couple made him wonder how Hermione would fare after knowing the truth, and he said in a serious tone, "Better be ready for everything, Hermione. The future's tough for ordinary people, but for you, it will go even worse." With that, the man left them.

            These words left Hermione rather unnerved, and she turned to Silverdawn, sapphire eyes questioning. The girl just shook her head, saying, "This is for you to find out. I cannot interfere." Raven eyes seemed to want to say something else, but Mikael's voice interrupted their conversation.

            "To take down the disguise, just use the 'Finite Incantatem' spell." Mikael instructed. The students who mastered the disguise took down their spells, and listened intently to the Prince's further instructions.

            "Now, I want those who do not know how to swim, and those who aren't very good to step out." Mikael ordered. Six students went to his side, Neville included, and Mikael continued, "Is this all?"

            The class nodded, and Blaise sighed softly, instinctively knowing what her mentor was thinking of doing. Steeling her resolve, the Slytherin waited for the bomb to drop.

            And drop it did.

            "I want all of the Hogwarts students to swim 20 laps around the border of the lake. UWIM students, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Zambini, 40 laps." Mikael ordered, ignoring the sudden intake of breaths and dropping jaws of the Hogwarts students, "Strip down to whatever you feel comfortable, and start. I'll know when each of you has finished your allocated laps, and no cheating. I have a _fascinating _way of dealing with cheaters." The class shivered, not wishing how he'd deal with those who would actually cheat and obediently took off their cloaks. The boys stripped down to only their pants or shorts, while most of the girls took to wearing their shirts and shorts even though it might hinder their movement. Silverdawn, Amber, Nikolai, Blaise and Hermione only wore their sports bras and accustomed black tights, and all of them jumped down into the water at the same time as the boys, not in the least alarmed by the coldness of the lake while the other girls treaded the water skittishly.

            ::'Mione, try to swim about 30 laps, you have the stamina to do it.:: Blaise advised while they were halfway around the lake.

            ::I'll try… Can't make any promises though.:: Hermione replied back, trying to keep up with the girl's pace. Blaise gave a thumbs-up, and matched the brunette's pace, encouraging her along. In this way, the duo continued, sometimes slowing down when Hermione seemed to be exhausted, but they went on, with Silverdawn, Amber and Nikolai encouraging the Gryffindor time and again when they swam at the same pace. Eventually, after one and a half hours, Hermione finished _forty_ rounds at the same time as the last of the Hogwarts students, leaving Mikael moderately pleased. When Blaise and Hermione reached shore, fluffy towels were passed to them, and the duo wrapped themselves with it, with Hermione smiling feebly at Silverdawn and Draco, who looked a little worried.

            "You shouldn't have swam our length if it'll drain you like this." Draco admonished the brunette as Silverdawn passed a mug of hot chocolate to Blaise, and another to Hermione. Muttering a warming spell, the two soaking wet girls went dry immediately, and Silverdawn added, "Draco, you're acting like a over-worried father." The two girls giggled at this while the platinum-blond haired boy gave her an exasperated glare. Mikael walked over to them, looking at Hermione with something akin to respect.

            "Miss Granger, I must commend you with your spirit. No one has been able to start forty laps of swimming in one go without proper training. Ten points to Gryffindor." Mikael said approvingly, earning a delighted grin from the brunette.

            "As for you, Miss Zambini, it is well thought-of for you to stay with Miss Granger throughout the course of swimming. I've seen you encouraging her throughout the event, well done. Ten points to Slytherin." Mikael said before walking off to address the entire class.

            "Now, I want all of you to try the spell again." Mikael ordered the entire class in a tone that brooked no objections. The students complied, muttering 'Regalia Illusion' half-heartedly, and many were shocked by the vast improvements they made. All of them, including Neville, were able to form a disguise and keep it on for several seconds, without causing the image to flicker.

Murmurs arose from the class as they thought of the sudden advance and the prince explained, "Swimming, as you all know, improves your stamina, but when you swim magical lakes such as this, it also increases your dexterity and concentration. This has something to do with the currents that go through the water, which I will not explain. Now, if you have the time, come by often to swim here, or just relax in the waters. It will restore your depleted energies much faster than usual. Understood?"

            The class nodded their heads in unison, and Mikael finally ended the class with 'dismissed'.

            "Langford, I need to see you for a moment." Mikael added absent-mindedly as the students prepared to leave for their next class. Silverdawn stayed back, tying her hair into a braid after shrugging into her black robes. They waited until the class was far away from the clearing, before lapsing into Angelic.

            "Feeling better?" Mikael asked in concern, causing the black-haired girl to glance up in surprise.

            "How did you know…?" Silverdawn wondered in surprise as her brother smirked, reminding her, "Your aura was pale when you entered the class. Why do you think I made the class go swimming?"

            Water was the main element of Silverdawn's, just like Time being Azrael's element. In her somewhat slowed mind, the girl understood the reason.

            "So that the waters will make me recover soon!"

            Mikael smiled at his sister, and gradually, they made their way to the castle. Once they reached the entrance to the Kadamon Suite near the Great Hall, Mikael reminded the black-haired girl, "Go to Atzulith soon, even a day will do. The environment there is better for you." The girl just nodded her head, contemplating on her next class as she realized that she had walked in the wrong direction, "Shit. I'm having Care of Magical Creatures next!" Giving her brother a peck on the cheek, she asked, "You'll be staying for dinner?" The prince gave her a negative shake, and Silver continued, "Stay. There's Quidditch trials later on, and I'm cooking dinner."

            Diamond-blue eyes lighted up at this, and Mikael exclaimed, "I'll stay! I've missed your food!" This statement annoyed Silverdawn, rolling her eyes upward, she complained, "Is there no one who would _not _say that?"

            "I don't think so, sis."

            "Arghh!" Silverdawn screamed as she ran to Hagrid's hut, where Care of Magical Creatures had already commenced five minutes ago.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 14.1

The next part of chapter 14 will come up in **five days max**. Sorry for the delay, but my school's College day had just finished, and I finally have time to continue with the story. That blasted 'Fashion Bizarre' took up my entire week, constructing my hat and organizing the sound systems, stage, blah blah blah. Now, those panda eyes of mine are starting to show!

Also, I'm sorry to have split this chapter up, but it went rather long. Next up, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, and the Quidditch trials. Any guesses as to what broom Ginny will be using?

kayti ~yuppie! I've got this chapter up. *finally* *sighs in relief* Hope you won't kill me. I know that this chapter isn't as good as the others…

Severus' Baby ~ *curious* How is it different from the others? I've only meshed it with another world =)

Mona ~ New chapter it is! *grins*

As de corazones ~ Hermione's birthday will come after a big incident. Yes, she'll inherit Snape's lands, Athena's too!

bubblegum*girl ~ *beams* Still, thanks for the compliment. I hope this fic will meet your standards in the end!

Tracy ~ I will, but not so soon. I need them to know one another better before this happens!

Aemos ~ *sighs* My writing style may be good, but I only pass borderline from my GP (General Paper) essays… Still, thanks for commenting!

Omni ~ Hmm… What do you mean by the 'actual family tree of our world'??? *grins* Hee hee, looks like I've succeeded in the last chapter – being able to shock people into believing that Belial actually betrayed the light.

ferguspork ~ yeah! Mercedes Lackey rocks! I really love her books too! But sorry, I don't think I have the ability to post two chapters consecutively cos' it'll be at least 10000 words long! (I make one chapter at least 5000 words long, it's my personal target. 14.1 is about 6000 words long!)

Adele Elisabeth ~ *sheepish* I'm sorry, this fic seems rather long too. But if it were I, I would have taken at least an hour and a half to finish reading all the chapters! And thanks for putting me in your favorites list!

hazeleyez ~ Once again, I've posted this chapter late. But the next chapter (14.2) would be out soon, I promise!

Becky ~ Nope, it's not just you. I feel that it's a lot shorter too, but, *consoles myself*, it had been about 5000 words, so I've not let myself down. Tee hee!

cherrity ~ Your suggestion has made me bring Mikael into the picture instead of Lucifer for this week's Dueling class. *eager* What do you think of it?

arcee ~ thanks! I'll remember this time. It'll be when Hermione's birthday celebration will be held =)

starbrite ~ hmm… I've got no idea. Maybe I'll pair him with Blaise, but maybe not. I was hoping to pair Blaise with Mike. Albeit evil, don't you think? *lol*

Li-chan ~ I'm glad you reviewed chapter 13 though. I had liked the interaction btw Severus and Belial too. About your question, when Severus found out that Athena had 'betrayed' him (details later in the story), he steeled his heart and never wanted to find out why, for fear that the truth would hurt him even deeper.

redskittlemonkey ~ I'm sorry about delaying the transformation. There'll be a shocker soon, _then _I'll post the awakening.

Loves_Kiss ~ *embarrassed* I know my reasons are pretty lame, but hey! *cheekily* I still posted it up, didn't I?

Katerina*Elise ~ That part was also one of my favorites. *smiles* I know it's hard to wait, but my schoolwork is piling up!

Lobo Dragon ~ Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

aries ~ at first, I hadn't expected things to go one like this, but since Hermione and Snape are two of the main characters of this fic, and that I've already put this fic in this category, I don't find a need to change the category area. Hope you don't mind!

janmmci ~ Not so soon. *apologetic* he'll be helping out with something. And the raid later on will prove to be lovely.

Aria Starlight ~ Yup *grins* Mya is gonna definitely find a *special someone*. In fact, he's already out there. Can you guess? The raid will be interesting, but pretty dark too. *beware*

That's all for reviews. See ya in five days!

  Love

~SilverDawn~


	16. Quidditch Trials

All disclaimers apply. Harry Potter and co. belongs to the wonderful goddess – Ms. J.K. Rowling and all its publishers' etcetera.

Note: this is the first part of chapter 14, thus, it's chapter 14.1 =)

The Awakening of a Royal 

**SilverDawn**

Chapter 14.2: Quidditch Trials

            Feeling vastly rejuvenated, Silverdawn ran towards Hagrid's hut in a pace that could have matched those of the birds flying above. Within a minute, she had arrived at the designated area, not even feeling slightly tired.

            Hagrid smiled when the black-haired girl arrive, motioning her to enter the class. Silverdawn returned his smile with one of hers, and went into the ranks of Slytherins, between Draco and Nikolai.

            "Good ter see ya all." Hagrid started in a friendly tone, urging them to come forward, "but ter translucent young spiders sired by Aragog had been killed in last week's lightning storm."

            ::More like _mage storm_.:: Ashteroth added sourly, earning a glare from Harry. Ron shuddered at the thought of interacting with spiders… giant ones in fact, and Hermione looked at him sympathetically before mind-speaking to her friend, ::We aren't going to see them, Ron.::

            Ron gave a violent quiver, mumbling, ::Thank Merlin!:: Hearing this, Hermione grinned, directing him to listen to what Hagrid has to say. The half giant looked a little sad, but he shook it off, continuing in a very enthusiastic manner, "But I've got even rarer models for all of you. Silverdawn, can you call Shadownight and the others?"

            Silverdawn looked mildly surprised. Raising an eyebrow, she felt amused, inquiring, "You managed to talk him through?"

            "Yes." The giant of a man looked smug, and Silver had to give it Hagrid for his ability. Mentally, she called to his guardian, receiving a familiar assurance in her mind – a touch that was tinged black-silver. Instantaneously, five dragons, each of a different color, appeared at the clearing in front of the class. This sudden emergence shocked many students, and most of them were screaming, prepared to run away. However, Hagrid stopped them with a bellowed, "STOP!" The alarmed students were stunned by his holler, and slowly, they went back to where Hagrid was standing. The giant glanced at the dragons apologetically, a gesture that the dragons acknowledged with full understanding.

            In a patient tone, Hagrid started explaining, "These dragons have agreed to be our models for this term's classes. I want all of you to interact with them in both human and dragon form. Take notice of the colors of their scales, and do ask them about what those colors mean to them. Remember, you are to write a report based on them for this term's report work."

            "Human form?" Neville Longbottom echoed in confusion, causing Hagrid to knock his own head for his forgetfulness. Ruefully, he continued, "These dragons aren't the average ones that are being under Wizarding control. They have attained such a high level of wisdom that they are able to change into human forms. Average dragons have a high intelligence level, but these are considered the eldest of the senior, each a royal by their right."

            "You are flattering us, Hagrid." A deep voice chided. This voice, one that was so unfamiliar to many, made the entire class look at the dragons, especially the black one, in disbelief. For all of them were sure that it was him who had spoken.

            "Maybe yes, maybe not." Hagrid laughed it off, causing the same dragon to sigh. It closed its silver eyes, forming a black, semi-transparent mist around the five dragons. In a fluid motion, their dragon bodies started shrinking, forming human ones that were clothed in rather formal outfits – the men were dressed in medalled uniforms (think of those white uniforms worn by army generals and majors) whilst the ladies were clad in medieval gowns that made them look _very_ regal. In just seconds, three men and two women emerged from the mist, looking rather surreal. Hermione smiled at her guardian, before grinning at the fact that Shadownight was causing several of the girls to swoon despite the obvious unwelcoming demeanor he had.

            "Now, all of you. Go talk to them, in groups if you are nervous. They look dangerous, but they're actually quite friendly." Hagrid encouraged but Shadownight begged to differ, "Pardon, Hagrid. I am not dangerous to people whom I know that I can trust, but that doesn't mean that I don't kill all together." Many flinched at this, but Pearlsong gave him a look to hold his tongue, intervening before the situation gets tenser, "Children, it is all right. I guarantee that all of you are safe." With a smile, she charmed the entire class, making them feel as if they had entered paradise. Immediately, a group of students flocked over to her, whilst the black-haired dragonkin shook his head in defeat.

            The other students went over to Foreststar, Nightshade and Sapphire (the other lady), happily chatting about all sorts of things. No one dared to approach Shadownight, and this only pleased him further. Like a panther, he slipped away to nap under one of the cherry blossom trees that hid him well, enjoying the chirps of the sparrows, and feel of the soft breeze against his skin. However, Silverdawn noticed this, and with the accustomed unanimity of the one another, the members of the Court went over to where Shadownight had hid himself, with the princess plopping her head gracelessly on her guardian's lap. There, Silverdawn relaxed visibly, enjoying the gifts nature showered on her. The soft rustle of leaves and the sounds made by the insects blended in visible harmony, soothing one and all that heard it, and the _sakura_ tree that they were sitting under settled her branches in such a way that they sheltered the people under her.

            Noticing their intrusion, the black-haired dragonkin opened his eyes, silver ones staring into the identical pair of his ward. Absently, the dragonkin patted her hair, allowing her to rest as he transferred energy from the surroundings into her. Silverdawn sighed blissfully at this, mumbling softly, "I really like having you here Shadow. Makes me feel safe." She then snuggled closer to the man, falling into a light slumber. Shadownight chuckled, soothing the girl, "Go to sleep, honey. All of you too, get some rest. Those last few nights must have been tough."

            Thinking back to the mountains of paper that have been left in the conference table in the Information Halls itself, Nikolai shuddered, "Those papers will last us till next month."

            "Finish up some of it. Then, we'll be able to go to San Marie with a light heart." Azrael advised, walking over to sit beside the healer. After settling down, he proceeded to lie on the fragrant meadow grass, saying, "Guys, listen to what Shadownight say. I'm off to sleep."

            With that, he promptly dropped dead, sleeping in a fetal position. The other members snickered at the Prince's action, but complied and made themselves comfortable on the ground. As if hypnotized, they also fell asleep when they touched the ground. Shadownight sighed at their exhaustion, setting up a shield that made them invisible to the class. This would allow them to gain a short period of rest – something they needed quite badly.

            Then again, one of them wasn't asleep.

            Draco crept stealthily to where the dragonkin was seated, leaning against the man in a manner that showed the trust he had for the dragonkin. Shadownight gave a small smile at this, and, careful not to interrupt Silverdawn's rest, started quietly, "What is bothering you, Draco?"

            The platinum-haired boy looked at the girl in Shadownight's lap, his expression clearly indicating the matter of his heart. As usual, the ever-perceptive dragonkin noticed it, in bemusement no less. Setting the mind-speech into private mode, he told the boy, ::Silverdawn has had a turbulent childhood Draco. It would not be easy to open her heart.::

            ::I know. But why can she trust Azrael so easily?:: Draco complained, a tone that bordered on whining. Hearing this, Shadownight had to fight the urge to laugh aloud, but instead, continued in a solemn tone, ::That's because she had known Azrael since young. The bond was built with years of trust and love. Furthermore, Silverdawn had been the reason why Azrael was late in his schooling.::

            Draco was perplexed by the elder's words, but did not ask further. Instead, he confided to the man, ::I have a feeling that father is going to blow should he know that I like a muggle-born.::

            Knowing that the 'muggle-born' was referring to Silverdawn, Shadownight agreed, ::Lucius will be furious if you were in love with one who isn't pure blood.:: The Slytherin snorted resentfully, countering sarcastically, ::He would be furious if I were to marry one who isn't part of his cohort.:: 

            _The Death Eaters_, Shadownight thought to himself, and once again, he found himself wondering how Draco was able to stay untainted when the environment he's in was so… negative. In a fatherly manner, Shadownight continued, ::Those thoughts aside, I'm still your guardian Draco. The bonding we had during your 1st year in UWIM does not change when you leave UWIM.::

            ::…Thanks.:: Draco smiled gratefully, but frowned when he saw Silverdawn struggling against some unknown nightmare, looking very distraught. She was mumbling something in her sleep, silent tears streaming down her face.

            "Mommy, wake up! Those sounds, many people... Mommy, colors, all over the place. Daddy, make mommy come back! Riley, I'm scared!" The black-haired girl was blabbering nonsensically, and her face contorted into expressions of fear and distress. This made Draco's heart wrench, and he reached over to pull the girl into his arms. Patting her back in slow strokes, he hugged the girl comfortingly, whispering words of reassurance to the sleeping, hoping that she would calm down. Thankfully, it did, and as the trembling abated, the girl went back into her fretful slumber, whilst Draco questioned Shadownight, "This happens often?"

            "Unfortunately, yes." Shadownight sighed, looking at the girl in Draco's arms. It was strange that someone other than Azrael or the four guardians could soothe Silverdawn out of her nightmares, stranger still that it was someone who was completely unrelated to her.

            _Not exactly unrelated. He _will _be related in time to come._ Shadownight mused to himself before explaining to Draco, "Silverdawn is a seer, or specifically, a black robed one. Her dreams are vivid and the dream world is another plane of reality to her. Also, she's an empath, so she senses the feeling of people very strongly. In her dream, there was a certain degree of desperation, thus her fear." He trailed of, not being able to explain Silverdawn's past without revealing her true identity.

            Draco looked at the girl who was still in the protection of his arms, pained by what she felt. Never had there been a person who could draw such feelings from him, and this new experience alarmed him. Nonetheless, the now peaceful face made him smile tenderly, and he took the opportunity to gaze at her openly. Yet, an amused Shadownight interrupted his reverie, "Go to sleep Draco." His voice was tinged with a bit of magic, and Draco felt tired all of a sudden. It was only when he was about to give in to sleep when he realized something, "You've spelled us to sleep, didn't you?"

            Shadownight chuckled at this, pleased that the boy was able to figure out what he did. In a magnetic tone, he answered Draco's question, "I did, but then, if I hadn't, would all of you sleep?" Draco shook his head, causing Shadownight to sigh, "See? Now go to sleep."

            With a wave of his hand, Draco went into deep slumber, with Silverdawn circled in his arms. Shadownight stared at the two sleeping figures, whispering in the language of the angels to no one in particular, "_The future looks bleak, children. We are on the edge of a knife… one mistake, one wrong step, and we might lose one of you in the course of his defeat.. This, I have no wish to come true_…" The elder dragonkin then looked at the sky as if trying to decipher some message sent from above, before closing his eyes, attempting to get some rest before the class ends…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            By the time Care of Magical Creatures ended, all the members of the Court of Twelve had felt even more refreshed than usual, and Silverdawn rushed back into the Kadamon suite to prepare the food required for the mock picnic _and_ dinner. Amber, Nikolai and Hermione helped out too, and the kitchen within the Kadamon suite was very boisterous with laughter and humorous chatter.

            The boys (save Azrael) were in the main den of the Suite, counseling Ginny on the moves that were more suitable for dodging flying bludgers whilst holding on to the quaffle, with Hideaki being the most enthusiastic among them all. Having had directed Ginny in the training she had in the past few days, he was able to point out the redhead's weaker areas, and train them up to perfection. For that alone, Ginny had been grateful.

            The precious time passed quickly, and all of them made way for the Quidditch pitch fifteen minutes before the trials started, where they parted ways. Ginny went to the waiting room, Silverdawn went to somewhere unknown whilst the others took to the bleachers at the professors' corner which was empty at that point of time.

            There, there spread out the mat, and placed all the food (kept warm by a spell) on it before settling down comfortably, watching Harry, Ron and the other team players prepare for the trials. The Quidditch pitch was decorated with the customary red and gold color of the Gryffindor house, with the Gryffindor lion prowled around the flags that were swaying with the wind, and almost the entire Gryffindor population (majority comprises of the boys) was present, seating at various areas of the bleachers.

            Hermione smiled at these decorations, adding some tuna filling into her butter croissant. The others were always attacking the food in front of them, and the brunette frowned, "Hey! Leave some for Harry and the others!"

            "Yeah, you had better leave some for Azrael too, he'll blow his top if you guys don't." An all-too-familiar voice intoned as five pairs of footsteps entered the group's view. All of them looked up, and found the grinning face of Mikael, Prince of the Universal Royal Family, the amused one of Salazar Snape and Shadownight, the smiling one of Pearlsong, and the aloof one of Severus Snape.

            All of them were surprised by their appearance, but Ashteroth found his voice first, asking curiously, "Uncle Severus, what's with you taking down the Glamourie more often than not?"

            Severus Snape raked a hand over his now-soft hair, commenting wryly, "I've been pulled by Salazar and Mike to watch this trial. And coming here as 'greasy-git' Snape is going to be top gossip for the entire student population." The group laughed at this, but agreed with what the Potions Master had said. Moving closer to make space for the five adults, Hermione asked, "Your highness, why is it you say that Azrael will blow his top?"

            Mikael, who had settled beside Blaise, took a bite out of a flaky pastry offered by Hideaki, saying smoothly, "Hermione, call me by my given name. It seems weird to be termed 'Your Highness' by a person who is a good friend of my siblings. Also, Silverdawn's culinary skills were honed for Azrael's stomach, who's known to be overtly choosy on his food when he was young. During his earlier years, Silverdawn was the only one whose cooking could match Azrael's stomach, though this symptom of only eating Silver's cooking has mellowed throughout the years in UWIM."

            "That explains his addiction to Silverdawn's cooking." Draco remarked dryly, causing the others to laugh. Mikael agreed with what the platinum-blond haired boy said, replying regretfully, "Father should not have sent him to Assiah since Mother died… the angels there spoilt his stomach far too much."

            "Why is that so?" Tristan asked, wondering how the angels could have done such a thing. Ashteroth shook his head at this, explaining, "The food found in the planes where the angels live can only be termed as… _minastesqirre_." He then turned to Severus and Mikael, asking, "How do you put that in simple terms?"

            "Hmm… the nearest word in English I can find should be _heavenly_." Mikael said whilst Severus nodded in concurrence. This time, it was Hermione who turned curious. Caramel brown eyes reflected this, and, turning to the Potions Master who was seating next to her, she asked, "The food there is so good?"

            Severus nodded, coal-black eyes looking distant, as if trying to remember something. Finally, he sighed, replying his student's question, "Yes, it can be termed the best. Even the Elven fare couldn't be better, though they would give the angels some competition."

            "However, Elven fare can prove to be very good, though it might be albeit too formal at times…" Pearlsong mused, remembering one of her visits to one of the more 'stuffy' Elven forests.

            "Still, Anael's cooking is the best. I miss hers _so much_ and the wine she keeps, it's simply delicious." Nikolai said wistfully, thinking of the dark-haired angel who was Silverdawn's teacher in the culinary arts. Ashteroth looked longing too, and Hermione suddenly wished that she could try it. The others, all of whom with the exception of Draco and Blaise, were also deep in the thoughts of their trips to the Angelic World, of how splendid and carefree the entire place was.

            Looking at all of their reflective faces, Blaise felt as if she were a stranger to all of them. _All of them seem to share something in common,_ the girl mused sadly, _something that I can never have_… Melancholy slowly set into her heart, causing her shoulders to droop silently, and she did not touch any of the food.

            Mikael noticed this, and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. Blaise managed a small smile at this, but it did not reach her eyes. Diamond blue eyes questioned her, but Blaise just shook her head, not being able to speak her heart out… at least, not in front of so many people. The prince understood this, and tactfully chose not to press further. Instead, he took up a plate of spaghetti, and pushed it to the girl. In a tender tone, he whispered softly, "Don't look so sad, Blaise. I have not come here to see you get all depressed. I wish to see you smile, and be the carefree person I've known in those summers. Of course, I'm not going to torture you with more training. Lucifer has seen to it."

            This comment brought about a weak smile from Blaise, but it was a genuine smile nonetheless. Finally seeing her smile, Mikael became contented, but Blaise still could not understand the complicated feelings in her heart.

_Surely I'm not having a crush on him!_ She thought in dismay before chucking that particular thought in the back of her mind, where, hopefully, it would never resurface. Blaise then turned to look at Mikael's soft smile, feeling her insides melt. Mutely, she took the plate of food from the prince, and focused on the Quidditch pitch, where she saw her new friends doing some routine exercises before the trials.

            Severus noticed the change of mood between his student and good friend's son. Cautiously, he mindspoke to Mikael, amusement coloring his mind-speech a warm yellow.

            ::Mike, you have once again, successfully made a girl fall in love with you. Just be careful though, she's my student.::

            From the other end of the conversation came nothing, and Severus went somewhat startled by this, ::Don't tell me you harbor feelings for her.::

            ::Ever observant, Sev.:: came the mild reply from Mikael. Shocked, Severus looked at Mikael, and when coal black met diamond blue, Severus saw the tenderness, mingled with pain, that was evident in the younger man's eyes. Immediately, the Potions Master knew that Mikael had fallen into the bittersweet abyss called love, and he had fallen _hard_. However, this was something no one would be able to see easily – the innermost feelings of Mikael, save himself, Adam and perhaps, his siblings.

            ::This is just _so_ wonderful.:: Severus mindspoke dryly, ::first Lucifer falls for Tracy, now it's you with Blaise. What's up with falling in love with your students?::

            ::I've got no idea, Sev. No idea at all.:: Mikael answered in an equally wry tone. He then looked at Blaise, who was eating mechanically, eyes focused on the competitors who were coming out of the waiting room. His gaze at the girl was one of yearning; of hope that the girl would return his affections he had subtly shown during those times they had training together.

But he knew that it would take time before Blaise accepted his feelings freely. Fervently, he prayed that she would not deny it like Tracy had at one point of time, for it would break his soul…

            _My rose, how I wish you could just open your heart to me. Is it truly so hard?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fifteen minutes ago…

            In the waiting room, Ginny felt very uneasy, wringing her hands that were gloved in the pair of chaser gloves that Hideaki had lent her. Calming her nerves, she taught back to the times when she had training with the blond haired boy, and smiled blissfully. Hideaki had been especially nice to him, and the humor he injected into those tough trainings made Ginny become more enthusiastic about Quidditch. She reveled in those after training chats when the boy talked of the Quidditch games they played in UWIM, and of the dangerous stunts they pulled during those games. Ginny had been thoroughly enthralled by those stories, and the bond between them grew even deeper.

            Unconsciously, she had gotten used to having Hideaki near her, and the different faces that the boy had shown without thinking made him even more adorable. The times when he was serious, when he was in a playful mood and when he was acting moderately miserable. All these seemed to trigger something inside Ginny's heart, and she hoped that she would not let him down today.

            Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that two persons standing in front of her, seemingly amused by her far-away look. Clearing her throat, Silverdawn joked, "A penny of your thoughts?" This sentence interrupted Ginny out of her revelry, and instinctively, the red head jumped slightly, only to blush when she saw Azrael and Silverdawn standing in front of her, amused looks plastered on their faces.

            "Silver, Az." Ginny greeted in an embarrassed tone, causing Azrael to grin even more. Being in a good mood, the prince asked good-naturedly, "What were you doing just now? Astral projection?"

            "Nope," Ginny smiled, "just thinking."

            "Of a certain blond hair, blue eyed boy whom I know?" Azrael teased, generating an even redder blush from Ginny. Silverdawn lightly punched her twin at the side, chastising him as she passed a drink to the flushed girl, "Riley, she's already embarrassed, don't make it worse."

            "I wish that there's a hole where I can hide in." Ginny said wryly, taking the beverage from Silverdawn gratefully. The black-haired girl smiled, motioning Azrael to bring out the thing. The silver-haired boy closed his eyes for a moment, the sign of the omega flared briefly as a broom materialized in his outstretched palm. The wooden handle was polished and glowed with a light of its own, the twigs neatly arranged, maintained in the best order. Ginny sucked in a breath when she saw the words, 'Nimbus Two Thousand and Five' engraved in gold near the top.

            Azrael handed the broom to Ginny, and the girl took it gingerly, fearful that she would spoil such a wonderful thing. She took to studying every inch of the broom, and frowned at the wooden handle, "This isn't the usual mahogany handle of the Nimbus series."

            Azrael's eyes lighted up at this, and he exclaimed in delight, "You are able to see the difference? I thought I'd be unable to find a person who would find out by himself, or herself."

            "What wood is this?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

            "It's rowan wood, requested specially by Azrael." Silverdawn helped in, eyes twinkling with something akin to pleasure, "Rowans are trees with great wisdom, and when made into brooms, it aids its master to have peace of mind." Ginny gazed at the broom in wonder, never knowing that different trees had traits suitable for making brooms. Azrael smiled at the look of admiration of the broom before pushing the girl to the general direction of the Quidditch pitch.

            "Come on, the trials is about to start, Gin." Azrael reminded as he half pushed half directed Ginny out of the waiting room. Silverdawn watched this with a wide smile on her face, and she called to the red head, "Good luck Gin, and don't let Aki down."

            "Silver!" Ginny yelled in exasperation, and this did nothing except to widen the smile on Silverdawn's heart-shaped face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Leaving the twins, Ginny entered into the Quidditch pitch, startled to find that they had decorated the place so grandly. She heard cheers coming from all areas of the bleachers, with the loudest coming from the bleachers reserved for professors when there were Quidditch matches held.

            Then, she went over to where several other competitors were waiting – in front of Harry. Looking at the boy-who-lived, Ginny gave a smile that he acknowledged before surveying the other participants. There were three UWIM students, and seven other Hogwarts students vying for the two beaters and one chaser position. As expected, no one had wanted to challenge Harry for his position as Seeker, much to the chagrin of the boy. Ginny waved on noticing that her fellow year mates – Paul McArthur and Colin Creevey were trying out for the Beater position and Chaser position respectively, grinning on knowing that she wasn't alone.

            "Now, there are only three positions today, and I expect all of you to exude sportsmanship when vying for the position. No bullying, cheating whatsoever. We are not Slytherins [_sorry Draco_], so I expect fair play. Those vying for beater positions, follow Angelina. She will brief you." Harry directed four boys, Kyle (UWIM), Nicholas (UWIM), Paul and Matthew Hugo (a fourth year) to where Angelina was standing in the center of the field, with the trunk containing the various balls.

            "You guys," Harry continued to the remaining six competitors, "Split into two groups. We'll have a mock match lasting half an hour, and see how you fair." Immediately, Ginny paired with Faith Windsor, a UWIM student in her year, and Colin Creevey whilst Gerald Polmitus, Lucas Walters and Anthony King, all of whom were fourth year students, formed the other team. Satisfied that the teams were formed so quickly, Harry continued, "The mock match includes the bludgers, so I have to warn all of you. Do. Be. Careful. There will be no seeker, thus the time limit. Any other objections?"

            The six people shook their heads, and Harry indicated the Kyle and Paul were in Ginny's team, whilst Nicholas and Matthew went into Gerald's team.

            Reaching for a tendril of mindspeech connection, he mindspoke Ashteroth, ::Mate, are you able to take on the Keeper post for this trial?::

            ::Me? I'm not allowed to play…:: Ashteroth was mildly surprised, and this was evident in his reply, causing Harry to plead with the boy, ::Just a trial? Please!::

            ::Don't regret, the team who's against me will not be able to win.:: Ashteroth warned.

            ::No problem.:: Harry complied, grinning when he saw Ashteroth stand up at the bleachers. The blond haired angel shook his head, sea green eyes amused. In silence, he stretched out his arm, muttering a few words that caused a broom to appear in his hand – a simple Firebolt. Azrael (who had came back from the waiting room) looked at him questioningly, causing Ashteroth to explain, "Temporary Keeper."

            With that, he flew to the pitch, leaving Hermione puzzled.

            "Now, what was that all about?" Hermione asked.

            "Harry required his assistance. Now this should be fun…" Silverdawn enlightened, eyes trained on the blond angel. The others all looked interested, glancing at Ashteroth, who had made his way to Harry's side.

At the Quidditch pitch, Harry smiled at Ashteroth before addressing the group, "Ash here will take the other Keeper post for now. Gerald, your group are to go for the hoops that Ron guard, and Ginny, your group will take the ones that Ash guard." Faith, Ginny and Kyle groaned unanimously, knowing that this particular senior was a very good player, and this brought a grin onto Ashteroth's face. With a lighter heart, the boy mounted and flew to the hoops, giving a friendly salute to Ron.

"Remember, it's not the winning that counts. I'm watching your moves, not the amount of points you score." Harry reminded when the moans subsided, before motioning for all of them to mount up. All of them complied readily, mounting on their respective brooms. Harry took the opportunity to look at what broom Azrael had lent to Ginny… and whistled.

            "Gin," Harry commented in elfish, "that's a good broom you have there. Don't you agree, Faith?" Honey gold eyes seemed startled when Harry called upon her, but Faith gave her opinion, "It _is_ a good broom, and the maintenance is very good." Ginny beamed at this compliment, replying in French, "Azrael has very good taste."

            "Should have known that it's Azrael's." Faith commented wryly in the same language, "He has no need for brooms, but still, he has so many types that I cannot even begin to number." Harry's eyes widened slightly at this, "He has so many?"

            "More than you can count. The Court takes pride in their collection of brooms." Kyle said dryly, causing Ginny's mouth to form a small 'o'. They did not have any more time to talk, for Angelina was ready to throw the quaffle. Colin gave a 'thumbs up' sign to the girls who were already in the circle, whilst Angelina took the cue from Harry, throwing the quaffle high up into the air.

            …And the game started.

            The entire match was rather messy, for most the competitors were unskilled in true matches, and the scene became rather chaotic. They were not very coordinated, but Ginny made it a point not to shoot if she did not have the confidence. Zooming past the others, the red head skillfully maneuvered her broom to where Colin was trapped between Anthony and Lucas, unable to move further.

            "Colin!" Ginny shouted in the air, urging the boy to throw the quaffle over. Colin saw her, and threw the quaffle at her, conscious of not allowing their opponents get it. Soaring in the air, Ginny got hold of the quaffle tightly, swerved past Gerald, doing a dangerous three-hundred and sixty degree turn midair, before aiming for one of the hoops that Ashteroth wasn't guarding, thinking that it might get through.

            However, nobody expected what happened next.

The boy seemed to apparate, moving over to the hoop in a speed so swift that left the entire crowd stunned before catching the quaffle in a skilled manner. He then threw the quaffle back to his teammates, leaving Ginny shocked beyond the core. She recovered fairly quickly, zigzagging her way through the court, dodging incoming bludgers as she motioned for Faith to pass over the quaffle that she had snagged from a pass that Gerald had intended to make to Anthony.

            Holding the quaffle tight, she dodged yet another bludger, and passed the ball over to Colin, who in turn sped to the hoops, intending to shoot. Alas, a bludger appeared from nowhere and hit his hand, causing the quaffle to drop. Ginny saw this, and instinctively, made a dive so fast that she could feel the sound of the wind in her ears. She grabbed the ball when it was halfway to the ground, throwing it to Faith for she knew she would not be able to pass through three chasers at one time.

            Thankfully, Faith caught it, and headed for the hoops at a very fast speed. She aimed for one of the hoops, but once again, Ashteroth, who still seemed to be at ease, no even sweating one bit, blocked it.

            This continued on for practically the entire game, with Gerald's team winning by 20-0. Ginny was even more exhilarated at having to go against such a strong opponent, and she took to inspecting how Ashteroth reacted to the quaffle. Slowly, an idea formed through her mind, and she mindspoke to Faith, ::Faith, go near the hoops, fake a throw at Ash later, but throw it to me. We'll see how it goes.::

            The girl gave Ginny an 'okay' sign, and proceeded to face Colin, telling him to coordinate his movement with hers. Everything set, they started blocking the other team, not allowing them to get to the hoops. Lucas attempted to throw the quaffle at the hoops, but Ron blocked it, throwing it in the general direction of Ginny. The red head took the cue and passed the ball over to Colin, who flew over to the middle of the court. Ginny sped to the other end of the field, awaiting Faith's throw.

            "Three minutes left!"

            Colin passed the quaffle over to Faith, who in turn dodged several bludger attempts, she went for the hoops, looking as if she was really going to throw into one of the hoops.

            "One minute!"

            Ashteroth went on guard, forgetting that Ginny was at the other side. Faith then threw the quaffle…

            …At Ginny.

            Ginny grinned when she caught the ball. In a swift motion, she threw the ball into the unguarded hoop at her side, knowing that Ashteroth would be unable to block it this time. As predicted, the Keeper did not have time to react, and Ginny scored. For. The. First. Time.

            Cheers sounded throughout the bleachers as the whistle for the game to end rang all through the area. Ginny hugged Faith ecstatically, shouting, "Faith, it worked! It really worked!"

            "Yes it did, Gin!" Faith grinned, laughing at the girl's delighted expression, before shaking Colin's hand, saying cheekily, "Well done, Colin. We couldn't have done it without you."

            The boy seemed slightly embarrassed, but he took Faith's hand, shaking it firmly as he eyed Ginny, who looked to be residing in Cloud Nine. Facing Ginny, Colin beamed, "Gin, you were great! I'm sure you'll be chosen as the next Chaser." Colin felt a little down, but he knew that Ginny had the talent, and he had lost willingly, as did the members of the other team.

            Ashteroth, Harry, Ron, Angelina and Katie walked over to where all of them were huddled together, expressing their congrats to each and everyone of the competitors. Harry then looked at all of them, starting, "We've chosen for Kyle and Paul to be the beaters, and Ginny to be the next chaser. I hope all of you understand."

            Indeed, all of them understood, and they expressed their best wishes to the new team members before heading back to the restroom. On the way there, Ashteroth gave Ginny a lop-sided grin, commenting ruefully, "It's been a long time since anyone was able to get past me. Well done, Gin." Listening to the boy's praise made Ginny smile widely, and they went into the restroom to change before going to the Kadamon suite for a bath.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            That night, there was a private celebration in the main den of the Kadamon suite. All sorts of food were brought out, and all of them – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Silverdawn, Azrael, Nikolai, Amber, Lawrence, Tristan, Hideaki, Ashteroth, Mikael, Severus and Salazar had feasted as if there was no tomorrow. The dragonkin were gone for a patrol in Hogsmeade, and everyone felt that it was a waste for them not to be present, for the food was simply heavenly. Even Severus Snape, the infamous Potions Master of Hogwarts, was finding himself at ease with everyone, including Harry Potter.

            "Silver, I can never understand how you can cook up such a storm." Tristan murmured as he bit into the tender smoked fillet that was covered in a creamy sauce. Lawrence agreed too, commenting in glee, "It's been far too long when you cooked for us."

            "The 'far too long' part doesn't count. I've just cooked yesterday." Silverdawn pointed out in exasperation as Lawrence grinned sheepishly.

            "Still, you seldom cook so much food at one time." Lawrence said in his defense, making the black-haired princess heave a sigh of defeat. Azrael grinned at this, but took time to counsel his twin, "Sherry, get used to this, the food you cook can be addictive."

            "This I agree." Severus Snape added in, causing the entire group to laugh. It was seldom that Snape would agree to anything that did not pertain to Potions, and this could possibly be the only thing that he was fond of, other than Potions. Hermione took a sip of the butterbeer that was brought into the school by Mikael, commenting, "Nevertheless, the dishes are all very unique, and taste far better than usual. Why?"

            "Simple. The cooking comes from her heart. She willed it to be nice, isn't it?" Amber supplied and Silverdawn gave a nod. They continued chatting like this for a long time, enjoying each other's company and making jokes out of all sorts of things, from Trelawny's stupid divination classes to how Severus torture them during Potions. Ron even had the guts to complain to Severus that he was treating the Gryffindors far too unfairly, and instead of scolding Ron for his insolence, Severus even took to explaining that there was a reason for it, one that was clear to all present – Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Conversations continued, ranging from the upcoming Court introductions to the political issues involving the entire world.

It was about eleven when Salazar finally spoke out, "I'm afraid I have to make all of you go to sleep. There's still classes tomorrow, and I believe the fifth years have DADA first thing in the morning."

            Most of the groaned, but knew that what Salazar had said was all too true. With a wave of his hand, Mikael cleared the mess of dirty plates and other utensils, leaving the room spotless clean. The group was about to proceed back to their rooms when Azrael started, "Gin, I have something else to give you."

            Everyone turned to face the silver-haired prince, who held a broom in his right palm. He handed it over to the Ginny, who was shocked by the beauty of it. The broom was of an even higher quality than the Nimbus Two Thousand and Five she had used earlier on, and the wood seemed different. Sleek was the design, with its streamline handle glowing with its own light, twigs immaculately arranged, made of some kind of light-colored branches. Ginny proceeded to look at the brand… and almost dropped the broom.

            The girl opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

            "A Firebolt II?" Ginny croaked, causing the Hogwarts students to look shocked whilst the others looked on, unperturbed. Silverdawn grinned at her reaction, saying, "Yup, and it's all yours, Gin. It even has your name engraved on it."

            "B-but I can't keep this!" Ginny cried, pushing the broom back into Azrael's hand. The prince refused to take it back, countering firmly, "I told you. If you get it into the team, I'll give you a broom. I mean what I say Ginny."

            "This broom is expensive!" Ginny gasped, "I cannot keep it!"

            "It's on beta-testing, Ginny. It isn't that valuable yet." Silverdawn explained, urging the girl to keep the broom.

            "I thought this broom would only be out next year?" Harry asked, remembering the news he'd read on the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago.

            "We have our connections." Nikolai said mysteriously, before asking, "However, I thought the type of handle wasn't confirmed yet?"

            "I figured out the mixture of rowan and ash at the last minute." Silverdawn clarified, grinning a wide smile as she turned to Ginny, whose mind was still warring on the problem of whether to accept the gift or not.

            "Keep it, Gin. Consider it a present from the Court of Twelve." Hideaki encouraged, but Ginny just shook her head sadly, "I still can't keep it…" Azrael sighed at her insistence, and finally spoke out the truth, "Ginny, this broom doesn't cost us as much as you expect it to be. We only paid for the wood and branches."

            Narrowing his eyes, Draco asked, "What do you mean by _that?_" Azrael smiled guiltily, saying, "Er… actually, we, the Court of Twelve, are the producers of Firebolts. We own the company, so by default, the broom doesn't cost us much."

            This revelation came as a shock to the Hogwarts students, Draco included.

            "You mean that the Firebolts are created by the few of you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

            "It was part of our summer project during our sixth year." Silverdawn supplied as Ashteroth added, "It had been for fun only. But it made quite a lot of money in the process."

            "That's an understatement." Ron retorted, giving in to their talents.

            "Agreed." Blaise murmured, stifling a yawn in the process. Mikael noticed this, and whispered into her ear, "You had better go to bed soon, my rose. You're dead beat." Blaise nodded, almost dozing off in exhaustion, and Mikael, no longer being able to stand it, spoke out, "I'll send Blaise to bed first. She's about to drop dead anytime."

            The group stared intently at the couple until they were out of sight, and resumed to the current debate. Hideaki was the one to start, "So, Ginny, say you will accept this, please!" The puppy eyes he gave her made Ginny give in, and in a reluctant tone, she agreed, "Alright. Thank you guys!"

            The members of the Court smiled at her, each taking their time to congratulate the girl all over again. They then proceeded to rest, with Silverdawn engaged in an interesting conversation with Azrael.

            ::So, Mike has a soft spot for Blaise…:: Silverdawn confirmed with her twin, who gave the same opinion, ::Looks like it, though Blaise is still unaware of it.::

            ::This will prove to be fun Riley.::

            ::We'll just have to see what happens next, Sherry.::

            And in Blaise's room, Mikael sneezed. Looking at the sleeping girl, the prince pulled the blanket to under her chin, careful not to interrupt her sleep. Gazing at her tenderly, he kissed her forehead, whispering, "Good night."

            With that, he apparated into his own room, where he finally could have some sleep…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Severus Snape entered his room (in the Kadamon suite) to find a letter on the counter by the bedside. It had no note, no referral whatsoever, but he still tore the envelope open, reading the contents, which was in the language of the devils, with a sense of dread.

_Severus,_

_I need you to be at the raid this Saturday night. Meet me at Hyde Park in London at 2200hrs. Dementors will be there, so I suggest you be careful, for I cannot have the Dementors taking you too. Take this report to Dumbledore if you wish to, I have already told his Highness about it._

_Remember, burn this after reading._

_Yours,_

_Belial_

            _Short and to the point, as usual._ Snape thought to himself, allowing the trepidation to subside. He reread the letter once again, and threw it into the roaring fire burning in the fireplace. sinking into a couch, he stared at the fire blankly, not wishing to think about Saturday, but thoughts plagued him…

            …And he found himself unable to sleep that night…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 14.2

Sorry!!! I've delayed this again, but I didn't mean to! I've gotten pretty stressed out, but your reviews have really helped me coped =)

Arghh! I failed two of my A-level subjects!!! My mother's pretty pissed with my continuing to write this story while my grades are falling… I am so dead! 

Next chapter, San Marie, and maybe the raid too!

mow wow ~ I'm sorry, *guiltily* there isn't much Hermione now…

aries ~ *thoughtful* hmm… I'm not sure what you mean? I'll be proceeding to San Marie next chapter, then the raid will be up…

Aria Starlight ~ *grins* Az isn't with Gin, and Gin isn't with Az. Any other guesses? The others that you predicted are quite right, save the one on Ron =þ

hazeleyez ~ I'm sorry about the constant delay, but things just crop up from nowhere, and I've got no laptop (no $$$ to buy one)

*no name* ~ Yup =) I _am_ pairing those two up. they'll make a nice couple, won't they?

cherrity ~ Too bad Mikael can't be here all the time. I would love to match them up even more ^_^!

Tracy ~ thanx for your inquiry on my health… but I always find that I don't sleep enough!!! *sighs*

arcee ~ *sheepish* Actually, I'm not very sure myself ^^ Romance should start soon, but before that comes tragedy.

April ~ Mikael likes Blaise, but Blaise is pretty oblivious to it. Stupid, isn't it? *heehee*

Madame Padfoot ~ Hope that the part between Mikael and Blaise was enough… though I have to admit that ittiz rather short…

bubblegum*girl ~ *crosses my fingers* I should very much hope so!

Omni ~ Wow! The school research must have been tough! WWI is bad, but I hate WWII, the history notes for my tests last time positively killed half of my brain cells! *lol* Also, thanks for your idea, I might come to use it…who knows?

eden ~ sorry!!! But I dun think that she'll awaken so soon! Many apologies!

pegase ~ by all means, go ahead! I'd like to see it done too, then maybe I could try learning French! *grins widely*

howling wolf ~ you got that half correct. She received a Firebolt. Good guess!

starbrite ~ I currently trying on that =)

Loves_Kiss ~ VK??? I still delayed it in the end… Sorry! Which house was he in? Gahedriel. Luce had been in Sevosia, so he was in Gahedriel =þ

Colibi ~ This chapter is finally up! sorry to have split it into two…

As de corazones ~ wowie! You can do Spanish??? You could try translating, but I don't know if I am able to read it… I don't know Spanish! *albeit embarrassed*

Becky ~ your review made me smile, you knew that? It was fun to see something new everytime!

Orange ~ I know, I felt that the Belial and Severus scene was darn humorous, and the rhyming you made was funny!

Chinamoon-shines ~ I'm sorry, but I'll hurry to it soon… I hope! *lol*

Aemos ~ But it was a fact that I got a C5 for my AO GP paper. *sighs* My parents were pretty upset…

mow wow ~ thanks for the compliment! But I still feel that it ain't good enough, the plot I mean!

KT*CUP ~ Sorry to have delayed this time and again, but I hope you'd still read it! =)

Melodie ~ Your guess is right!

MoonlitPhoenix ~ Heehee, how long did you take to read it? This fic (up till now) is pretty long ^_-

Li-chan ~ Hermione's ability of speech came as a natural talent, so she's pretty used to it, even before the UWIM students arrived!

janmmci ~ once again, I'm so *sorry* for the delay. Hope you like this chapter too!

LILLYBUGGY ~ Chapter's out! *surrenders the chapter with hands on my head* *lol* hope you are not mad with me!

donna ~ yippee, I finally got this chapter out, but for the next one, I can't make anymore promises… Sorry!

That's all for reviews this time!

P/s: Today's my Country's National Day, so Singapore, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Toodles,

SilverDawn


	17. Silverdawn's past

The usual disclaimers apply, but actually, who really reads it??? *lol* 

I've changed some illogical parts in the previous chapter, courtesy of CloakofDarkness, who has pointed out those weird areas.

Plus, this chapter is for you, Loves_Kiss! Happy Belated Birthday!!!

Also, the below information before the italicised words is for reference as to when it is now. Remember, it's Saturday – meaning the day of the trip to San Marie.

The Awakening of a Royal 

**Chapter 15: Silverdawn's past**

SilverDawn 

Saturday morning

16th September

0545 Ante Meridian

Hogwarts Castle, Kadamon suite.

_            They were in a room that was dimly lit, torches of elven fire that glowed faintly blue in the gloom of the dark. Outside, it looked as ominous as ever, with volcanoes floating in the air, with molten lava pooling by its edges, forming a waterfall that flowed to a river of molten fire so hot, that it had burnt people alive._

_            In the room itself, a young girl aged four was held by two hooded figures, with many others similar black-cloaked figures standing behind them. The two jailers hissed at the girl, as if trying to make her kneel, but the silver-haired girl looked defiant, a wilful expression evident in those wide, violet purple eyes. In front of her sat a man, whose fair hair was left unbound… golden-red eyes glittering with malice as he spoke in a melodious tone, a voice that was typical of an angel, "I see that my wonderful darlings have not, as of yet, sucked all of your happiness out."_

_            He rose from his seat to kneel in front of the still-standing girl, placing two fingers below the girl's chin, and this forced the child to look at him in the eye. Golden-red bore into those violet orbs that were currently filled with hate… those eyes that do not fit the image of a five-year-old. The girl stared at the man, no, angel with pure hatred, spitting out the words in a child's tone, "You created those beings?"_

_            "Alas," the blond-haired angel chuckled richly, answering the child's question with a drawl, "I created the Dementors, yes. But they had been from our lineage, your highness."_

_            "They were angels?" The girl asked weakly, shock evident in her expression. The man patted the girl's head in an almost tender manner, but in the next instant, pulled the girl's silver locks brutally, causing the child to wince in pain at her burning scalp. Still, the man continued in the same, dangerous drawl, "Wise, my dear. Yes, they were angels. Angels whose greed made them turn dark, just like the orcs, who were once elves."_

_            With that, he folded his slender fingers together, eyeing the girl in speculation. As expected, the girl looked furious… pained for her people, and her wings formed unconsciously, the purest white bordering on silver that could not be attained by any mere angel. Breathing deeply, the girl felt her heart weaken, but she ignored her own discomfort. Instead, she attempted conversing with the cloaked figures… to no avail. Half-heartedly, she used her mage sight to see into the cloaks…_

_            … And felt tears in her eyes._

_            "Kuroi, you broke their wings!" the girl shouted in horror at what she saw. The wings of an angel were the most sensitive part of their bodies. A single stroke would send shivers of pain or comfort, depending on the situations, into their bodies, and the breaking of an angel's wings could make an angel go mad with pain. Kuroi grinned at her revelation, a mad, demented one that the girl stared at with detest. The negative feelings emanating from the wraith-like spirits was starting to get into her, and she felt her knees buckle beneath her weight. Still holding eye contact with the blond angel, the silver-haired girl spoke furiously, "Damn you to all thirteen hells and back."_

            "But I already am." Kuroi replied cynically, tracing a finger over her jaw. The young girl snarled at his touch, a ball of pure energy forming in her hand to scorch the man's elbow. The angel seemed unfazed by it but instead, murmured softly, "The heir is strong, but what if I do **this?"**

            With a snap of his fingers, the girl screamed; feeling an extreme pain as her wings got torn apart whilst all the joints in her body broke. She refused to cry, and, like a broken porcelain doll, was left on the floor, arms and bones all jutting out in weird angles, lying atop a bed of bloodied feathers, wings pulled out, limp. Indeed, all of her bones were crushed by magic, her wings forcibly broken. This could have wrecked a normal angels soul, but hers remained strong, her spirit never broke.

_            "What do you want with me?" the young girl managed out these words in a pain-filled voice, feeling her life force seep out of her body. So, my heart is failing me__, she thought sadly, I'm sorry, Mommy__. All this while, Kuroi continued to study the girl's tortured face, apparently enjoying the feel of absolute power in his hand as he spoke up, "You? I want your mother to come, Serafina. When I kill both the Queen of the Angels and the heir, don't you think that, I, your mother's advisor, will succeed your mother?"_

**_            Let me out, princess._**

**_            Please, I want to die._**

**_            Milady, help me._**

            All sorts of voices entered the girl's head, finally breaking the dam that had held her powers at bay. With the last of her strength, she burned the souls present under those hoods – the only way of release for those angels…

_            **Thank you, your highness…**_

**_            Thank you, Serafina._**

**_            Mashiaere* Sera…_**

_            The last voice did it… it was the voice that was so familiar to Serafina, her best friend who had went missing a few months back, the only child of Kuroi – Krystine. He even destroyed his own child! __Anger fuelled her weakening heart, and with the untrained powers of a psychic, she crammed all gravity into the dark angel's body, crushing the breath out of his…_

_            And all went dark…_

_            … It was raining heavily outside, a rare sight in any part of Assiah… and only when a tragedy had befell the Angelic Kingdom would such a downpour occur._

_            They were now in a large room where many people were gathered in. Four angels, Shadownight, Lightbringer, Pearlsong and two other strangers were standing before the bed, sigils flaring on all of their foreheads. Heading them was Raphael, hands atop the young child who was lying on the overlarge bed, with the others transferring energy into him. The Master of all Healers was glowing in a steady golden pulse, but no one seemed to notice. Instead, all of them were worried about the girl, whose condition did not look comforting at all._

_            In the chaise lounge by the rows of bookcases were the teenage versions of Lucifer and Mikael, both of whom were upset with their younger brother's state. Azrael's formerly radiant blue eyes were blank, void of any emotion, and no one seemed to be able to call him back. The trauma he had felt of his twin's suffering was too much, and the five-year-old boy had kept himself hidden in his inner shell, one that Lucifer and Mikael were trying in vain to pull him out of. Their parents, Adam and Israfil Kadamon seemed to be amidst a heated quarrel, one that definitely was because of their only sister – Serafina. The twins looked at their younger brother, to the limp body of their sister, then to their parents, and shook their heads, sighing. It was rather evident what was to come…_

_"Adam, please," A silver-haired woman pleaded to a similarly platinum-haired man, eyes strangely bright, "it's not her time."_

_            "And it is yours?" The man, Adam Kadamon, countered forcefully, those sapphire eyes filled with desperation, anger and pain. He looked fatigued, and the slight droop in his posture did not match his age of thirty-two, not to mention his stature. A tensed silence clouded husband and wife, but it was broken when someone spoke out._

_            "Your majesties," Raphael said to the Queen of the Angels and her Consort with utmost respect, "We've done our best with her highness' mortal wounds, but her heart will ne'er move." Raphael's peculiar sky-blue eyes were saddened, and he was constantly berating himself for his uselessness._

_            "Adam, you understand what I have to do." Israfil said softly, but there was a firm note in her voice, leaving the King of the Universal Royal Family distressed. In a broken voice, he pleaded once more, not caring that there were outsiders around, "Israfil, please. I've lost too many, I cannot lose you too." Sapphire eyes were aggrieved, the look of pleading that came from the usually high and mighty man wrenched the hearts of everyone present. However, Israfil's heart only hardened even more, and, turning to see her elder sons, she felt only relief at their look of resigned acknowledgement… At least, she need not have to worry about them not understanding her reasons._

_            Walking to them, the silver-haired Queen drew the two boys into her arms, hugging them tightly. Cuddling them possibly for the last time before they enter Eden, she spoke gently, "Look after your siblings, both of you, and **always be united. Your lives shall be hard, Mikael, Lucifer. Only love will soothe the paths you take. Promise me you will do what I tell you to."**_

_            As one, the two boys replied in choked voices, "We promise, mother." They had accepted the fact that their mother was adamant about healing Serafina, but none said that they were willing in accepting their mother's eventual fate. Glad of the maturity the two boys showed despite their young age, the Queen kissed the foreheads, casting protective charms at the same time as she did so. She then reached to her youngest son who was still trapped between the planes of death and dream, and, uttering in Angelic, she whispered to the boy, "Chronos has a lot of things in store for you Adriel… Wake up."_

_            Then, as if coming out of a dreadful nightmare, Azrael screamed – just once – and woke from his self-induced trance, clutching his mother tightly. Crooning a common lullaby, Israfil stayed with Azrael until the young boy slept peacefully in her arms, weaving protective charms around the boy, the ones that were identical to those she had cast on Mikael and Lucifer. She then passed him over to Lucifer and Mikael, who held Azrael between them, careful not to wake the sleeping boy._

_            Israfil then reached for her husband, violet eyes filled with tears that she had forced back for too long a time, "Adam, I **must go. Serafina has to live – she bears a heavy task in front of her. I have finished mine." Gazing back at Adam, she kissed him gently on the lips, finally letting the tears stream down. Adam held him tightly, not willing to let her go, and for a moment, Israfil was reluctant to leave him. Still, she pushed the thought aside, walking towards the bed that Serafina was lying.**_

_            The girl looked pale, far too pale for Israfil's comfort, but at least, she wasn't as bloodied as she was when she had been taken out of Kuroi's lair. All of her wounds were healed, the scars gone, save one – those where her wings were being torn apart… that scar would fade only with time, not by magic. Now dressed in a plain white dress, she truly looked like a fragile porcelain doll. The only difference was that a sigil of a cross with an 'x' in the middle of it was still flickering faintly on her forehead. The Queen looked at her daughter sadly, whispering in the common tongue, "A black-robed seer ye shalt be, with none whose power rival thee. But with power comes responsibility, daughter of mine, though I have no qualms whatsoever, that you shall wield it well. You will do me well, Silverdawn… Illyano**, my silvan light of the dawn._

_            An identical sigil flared on Israfil's forehead, a beam of light connecting both of their sigils. Murmuring even more protective charms on her child, she smiled once, raising her hand to sweep the stray silver strands from her child's forehead before kissing it. Whispering something in Angelic, a bright light enshrouded the both of them, slowly forming a new pair of wings on the girl's back, colour slowly seeping back into the young child's face. Finally, Israfil slumped into the bed, a heartbreaking smile on her face as she lay lifeless…_

_            Yes, it had been a spell that made her fall…_

_… In exchange for her daughter's life._

            …And tears streamed from Silverdawn's now lavender eyes, the light drizzle outside reflecting her sorrow.

            At the same time, Hermione awoke from the same dream, realising that she had seen Silverdawn's past.

Blindly, she ran to the girl's room, only to find one who looked familiar, yet unfamiliar. Those pure silver hair could only belong to those of Kadamon lineage, and the lavender-purple eyes were bright with tears that were already streaming down her face. Gently, Hermione brought the girl into a comforting embrace, murmuring words of comfort, all the time not caring what the words she murmured meant.

            Silverdawn did not hear it, only making out a comforting female's presence. She just clutched helplessly to Hermione, sobs wrecking her entire body, crying like she had previously in her guardians, and Azrael's arms. It was a fit that lasted for only a few minutes, but those precious minutes was enough to make Hermione understand the guilt and pain Silverdawn felt for her mother's death.

            "Silver…" Hermione started.

            "You saw it too, didn't you?" Silverdawn asked in a voice that was hoarse from crying. Hermione nodded her head, and the now silver-haired girl laughed bitterly, "I should have known… then you should despise me. I caused my own mother's death when I should have been dead."

            "Silver, those are already in the past. I heard what Israfil say, I felt what you feel in Kuroi's hands. It _wasn't your fault." Hermione reached for the girl's wrist, but Silverdawn pulled back, wincing in pain. Suspicious, the brunette frowned, pulled her wand out, and muttered, "Lumos." Under the dim light, Hermione's mouth dropped at what she saw – Silverdawn's body was covered with bruises with colours that ranged from yellow to dark purple, all in different levels of recovery. Shocked, the Gryffindor asked, "What…?"_

            "I get all these bruises whenever I dream of that particular past. Don't know why…" Silverdawn shrugged it off, muttering some healing spells that made the bruises fade away in just seconds. Surprised that the speed it healed, Hermione asked, "what spell was that?"

            "Some Angelic stuff." The silver-haired girl replied non-plussed. She walked to the windows, trailing a line on the cold panes with a finger, allowing the vapour to collect on her finger. Hermione followed her in silence, watching her look of grief. Sighing, the brunette started, "Silver, go to sleep…"

            "I'm don't think I can…" Silverdawn mumbled quietly, and Hermione could feel her fear of nightmares that clouded her sleep. Knowing that sleep would evade her too, Hermione continued, "How about you teach me Tarot reading? I hear you're very good at it. It'll pass time."

            "Okay." The reply sounded weak, but to Hermione, it was better than nothing. A deck of tarot cards appeared in front of Silverdawn almost immediately, and they started to take their thoughts off the dream, and concentrate of the reading. It was only in the middle of it when Hermione suddenly asked, "Waitaminute, if you're the Adam's daughter, then aren't you Azrael's twin?"

            Silverdawn gave a nod, and Hermione continued, "God… I'm a friend, and fellow seer to the heir of the Angelic Kingdom!" The look of shock that appeared on Hermione's face made Silverdawn laugh weakly, and the princess remarked dryly, "Took you long to figure out, 'Mione."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The readings made time pass quickly, and soon, it was morning. Hermione had successfully made Silverdawn divert the thoughts of that night, or morning's dream, and at nine in the morning, all of them were gathered in the hall of portraits in the Kadamon suite after eating breakfast.

            After days of gruelling in the Information Halls, all the members of the Court of Twelve – Amber, Ashteroth, Azrael, Draco, Hideaki, Lawrence, Nikolai, Silverdawn and Tristan were looking forward to the trip back to San Marie, as were Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were interested in seeing the magical town that was termed _elusive to the people of the magical world._

            Standing in front of a _portrait of Silverdawn and Azrael (only Hermione and the members of the Court save Draco recognised it) sitting together on a couch, grinning widely, Lucifer addressed them, "Albus expects all of you to come back before dinner. It will prove suspicious if such a big group went missing in dinner, and I agree with him. As for your time in San Marie, I will not interfere with what you do, for the security there is high and I am very sure that no evil can get to you there. But, no getting into trouble, I don't wish to clear up the mess you create."_

            All of them nodded their heads obediently, and Lucifer smiled in satisfaction. In Angelic, he spoke to the portrait, "Chronos, Mithros and Gaia."

            The portrait opened, and all of them stepped through it eagerly, entering a room that was as grand as the entrance hall of the Hogwarts castle, or maybe even more magnificent.

            "Welcome," A melodic voice sounded from somewhere, "to Edrintine Manor."

All of them looked around, but found no one in the room. The voice giggled at their turning of heads, and the group turned around once more. Still, they found not one, and finally, Silverdawn started in a dry tone, "Jibrille**, you had better appear before someone declares this place haunted." The voice laughed again, and slowly, in front of their eyes, a female angel appeared from nothingness. The angel smoothed her pale, honey blond hair, and pale blue eyes were filled with good humour as she eyed her liege. She bowed to the group, giving them a friendly smile before addressing Silverdawn in Angelic, "Your highness, Michael*** wishes for you to enter Assiah at once, and so do Uriel, Raphael and I." This request caused Silverdawn to sigh. Being summoned by the four elemental angels – the most powerful ones of the entire Angelic System – was no light matter. Half-heartedly, she replied, "Give me time to settle them in, and I'll go. But I must return before one in the afternoon."

            "Uriel will be more than willing to alter the time world to fit your needs." Jibrille replied smoothly. The Princess nodded her head, waving her hand and Jibrille took the cue to leave the room. She then turned to face the others, smiling brightly as she saw three familiar figures standing behind the group.

            Noticing her bright smile, the group turned over, noticing a young, strawberry-blond haired lady, Mikael, and another man who looked very much like the three princes, except that there was an even stronger air of authority surrounding him. Immediately, those who knew whom he was bowed deeply, utterly awed by the power that emanated from him.

            "Father." Azrael and Lucifer responded whilst Silverdawn kept silent, knowing that she could not break out her identity as of yet. Adam smiled at the girl in an understanding manner, going over to the group to give each of his sons a strong embrace. Smiling, Azrael asked his father, "Father, how long are you staying here?"

            "I'm afraid I'll have to leave soon. Mikael mentioned that all of you are coming back today, and I just wanted to see if all of you have adapted to the schooling in Britain. Have you all done that?"

            "We have, your majesty. Yes, we have been adapting well there." Ashteroth grinned, giving Hideaki a sly wink. The others nodded their heads, and Draco muttered, "More like creating a ruckus…" Adam laughed at Draco's comment, but did not recognise him. Puzzled, he asked Silverdawn, "There seems to be more people than usual."

            "Indeed," Silverdawn replied wryly. She gestured to Draco, explaining, "This is the missing member of the Court, Draco Malfoy. And those over there are Harold Potter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zambini, and Ronald and Virginia Weasley."

            "Ah. I've heard quite a lot about you Magician, the brain of the Twelve when you were still in UWIM. Glad to have you back. You too, Harry. You created quite a mêlée since young, and the courage you've shown in those meetings with Voldemort has to be commended. I'm sure Lily and James would be proud." Adam said meaningfully, causing Harry's ears to perk up. Cautiously, he thought back to the photograph album he had received from Hagrid in his first year, remembering several of the photographs he had seen in that album.

In a surprised tone, he gasped out, "I've seen you before! You were in my parent's wedding, and in my christening!" Hearing this, Adam laughed aloud, a rich chuckle that had everyone captivated.

            "Yes, I was there, young Harry. In fact, my wife and I had known your parents very well. Israfil had been your mother's bridesmaid during her wedding, and was your godmother when Sirius was your godfather."

            This piece of information surprised many present, and left them with mouths agape, gazing from Harry to Adam in shock.

            "Doesn't that mean…" Harry was in a lost for words, not knowing what to say.

            "Yes, I am indirectly considered to be your godfather Harry." Adam dropped the bomb onto Harry's already overworked brain. Silence ensued for several moments, until someone interrupted the stunned silence.

            "This piece of information isn't easy to digest, father." Mikael interrupted wryly.

            "I agree, your majesty. To say that young Harry is dumbstruck would not be an understatement." The strawberry-blond lady spoke out in a mild tone, a smile hovering on her face as blue-grey eyes sought the light purple eyes of Lucifer.

            "Tracy." Lucifer breathed out, striding over to hug the lady of his heart. Tracy smiled, snuggling closer to her beloved, not caring about the crowd about them.

            "Aww, the two of you get a room!" Azrael whined, causing the couple to break up reluctantly. Adam chuckled at his second son's action, reminding him, "Lucifer, take care of the lady's honour."

            "Yea, twin. Tracy isn't your wife yet." Mikael teased mercilessly, causing Tracy to blush furiously.

            "She shall be, _soon." Lucifer retorted, slipping an arm over to Tracy's waist. The Hogwarts' students looked puzzled at this, and Draco was the first to address Tracy in her nickname, "Star, when were you with Lucifer?"_

            "Long story, Magician." Tracy replied mildly, not wishing to talk about the student-teacher relationship she had with Lucifer during her school years in UWIM.

            "Nonetheless, for all those who do not know," Mikael started, "Tracy had just graduated from UWIM two years ago, she's one of those who graduated at an earlier age… she's only nineteen this year. Moreover, she's Lucifer's fiancée." Gasps could be heard from the Hogwarts' students, not one of them could have guessed that their young Dueling Master was already engaged, and this would have a crushing effect on all of the female population in their school.

            "Ron, you had better close your mouth before it really drops." Ashteroth reminded dryly as the entire group turned to walk into the main living room of the Manor. There, they settled down in the soft couches as servants brought in refreshment for the group, all of them enjoying the serenity of the room. The UWIM students helped themselves to the snacks, but the Hogwarts students sat there uncomfortably, feeling vaguely awkward in the presence of the King of the Universal Royal Family – the Royalty of the entire Magical World.

            Adam sensed this, and personally handed over some drinks to each of them, urging them to help themselves to the food. At the same time, he cast a relaxing spell on them, and the students felt much more at ease, occasionally talking to Adam without hesitance. The King found his gaze frequently lingering on Hermione, whose behaviour looked remarkably similar to his sister's. Slowly, he found himself wondering in amusement how Severus could not see the resemblance between the brunette and Athena, but he did not let himself wander off too much.

            After quite some time, he stood up, saying apologetically, "I'm sorry that I could not stay any longer, but I truly have to go. Do have a good time here in San Marie, children. And Harry, there's actually a room here for you. I had wanted to keep you with me when Lily and James died, but Albus has his reasons to make you stay in Britain. But since you are already sixteen, I thought that you might like to drop by now and again. Or stay here in the summer."

            Taken aback by the offer, a large grin formed on Harry's face as he said, "That would be very nice, your majesty."

            "You should change your way of addressing me if you are to stay here." Adam said meaningfully. At his hint, Harry felt disorientated, but managed out, "All right, Uncle."

            "Now that's better." The King said approvingly, before walking out of the room. When he left, Ginny commented, "Az, your father is really nice!"

            "Yeah. Hard to believe that he's the King." Ron added in. Mikael, who was seated _coincidentally_ beside Blaise, gave a weak laugh, "You should see him in the Royal Court, and when he's out for blood. _That's_ when he's the King. At home, he's just another father."

            "Well, thoughts aside. Where do you guys want to go next?" Lucifer asked, motioning for a servant to clear up.

            All of them looked at one another, and uttered in unison, "Potions room!" 

            Hearing this, Lucifer gave a defeated sigh, musing, "I should have known."

            "Take care of a cauldron that's still boiling and don't touch it. It's something for the werewolves." Tracy cautioned as the group made their way to the lift that could transport them to all of the available places in the Manor. Azrael gave an 'okay' sign with his hand, and Lucifer called out, "Try not to have too many explosions too! I'm here to rest!"

            "We'll try." Silverdawn called back, grinning. Lucifer groaned at this, knowing that his anticipated rest would not come, and Tracy looked at him in sympathetically, consoling him, "Luce, Nevermind about them. How about a Duel?"

            "… In bed?" Lucifer asked slyly, trapping the woman between the couch and his body. Blushing, Tracy scolded, "Lucifer, be serious!"

            "I am!" the silver-haired man replied mock-indignantly. Mikael grimaced at the loving couple, throwing a cushion at Lucifer's back forcefully. Lucifer frowned a little when the cushion hit him hard, and in retaliation, he magicked a bucket of water to pour down on his elder twin's head. The eldest Prince did not have time to react, and, dripping wet, Mikael narrowed those diamond-coloured eyes whilst Tracy giggled. Finally, Mikael snapped his fingers, bringing about a torrent of ice cubes sliding down Tracy's back. The woman squealed at the coldness of the ice, and Mikael announced wickedly, "_Magic fight!"_

            Soon, the living room was a mess, feathers stuck in all of their hair and clothes, torn cloth, birds squawking (after being magicked out), water splashing on the marble floor, moving objects flying all over the place in all directions, though none were harmful weapons. Just like that, three 'over-aged children' had their fun, playing their game of 'Magic fight'…

… Talk about immature!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Entering the Potions laboratory, all of the Hogwarts students were stunned by the size of the room. It was at least the size of the Gryffindor common room, and had all sorts of modern, not to mention, best equipment for making potions. Astounded, Ron, Harry and Draco took to inspecting the hundreds of different potions placed in the glass shelves that occupied one wall of the room whilst Ginny, Hermione and Blaise went over to see the potions ingredients and tomes of potions books by another side of the wall. There were so many new types of ingredients that all of them had never seen, and Hermione's eyes lighted up at several of the ingredients. Curious, she asked Azrael, "How long did you take to amass all these?"

            "A few years… those are Silverdawn's treasure. She took to getting all sorts of ingredients when she visits one country or another." Azrael explained as he asked Tristan to get some crystal cauldrons out.

            "Take care guys, many of the potions there come from the Dark Arts." Nikolai cautioned the boys when they eyed several of the potion vials. Hearing this, Ron inquired, "If they are from the Dark Arts, why do you still make it?"

            "For the thrill of it. Most Dark Arts potions are difficult to master, and it is quite an accomplishment when you make one successfully." Tristan helped in, passing the cauldrons over to Lawrence.

            "Come on. We're trying the invisibility potion now. Only in the manors that the Kadamon own can we find the ingredients needed." Ashteroth started and everyone immediately helped gathered the recipe and ingredients required. While they were working, Silverdawn went over to where Hermione and Harry were, asking them, "Hermione, Harry, do the two of you wish to work on the potion, or go check out my collection of books in the reading room?"

            Hermione's eyes lit up at the word 'books', and Harry, on seeing Hermione's enthusiasm, made the decision for them, "Silverdawn, let's get there before she pesters you non-stop about where it is."

            "I would not do that!" Hermione replied indignantly, but Silverdawn smirked, contradicting the brunette's statement, "Oh yes you will." Hearing this, Hermione gave a pout, and the trio left the room in laughter.

            ::Riley, I'm bring the lovebirds into my reading room, then head for Assiah. Look after the guests.::

            ::No prob, Sherry.::

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "My God! This is _big!" Hermione exclaimed when they entered the reading room. The brunette had expected a small room filled with books, but she had not expected a room that rivalled the Potions laboratory, totally filled with tomes of all sorts of language and genre. Harry also gaped at the so-called reading room, muttering aloud, "This shouldn't be called a reading room, it should be called a library!"_

            Silverdawn grinned at their reactions, but replied, "If you call this big, you should see the library in the main castle where his majesty resides most of the time. That is what I call big." Lapsing into Angelic, she continued, "_Besides, this is my personal reading room. All these books are mine._" This statement stunned Hermione, and she asked incredulously, "_Didn't you say that this is the reading room for the Manor?_"

            "_Yes, father gifted me this Manor. So by default, everything belongs to me_." Silverdawn said, causing Hermione to screech, "_WHAT!_" At her expression, the black-haired girl laughed helplessly, leaving a very puzzled Harry Potter.

            "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, feeling very annoyed. A still chuckling Silverdawn gave the boy an apologetic glance, explaining evasively, "I was just telling her the intricacies of living with a rich family."

            "You can say that again." Hermione responded wryly. She then turned to one of the shelves, trailing a finger over the spines of various tomes before her eyes caught on one of them. Pulling the tome out, she stared at the translucent, dragonskin cover, asking Silverdawn in surprise, "You have this book too?" The black-haired girl took a look at the cover: Atzulith – the last ethereal, and smiled, replying, "Yes, in fact, I have one of them." Urging them to sit in the sofa by the fire, she magicked some light refreshment, explaining at the same time, "Atzulith – the last ethereal, is a book of prophecies, all of whom are made by black-robes seers throughout the millenniums. Whenever a new prophecy is made, it will be written down magically. Only five of such books were made. Three are in the hands of the Kadamons, one with Uncle Severus, and another with Headmaster Haldorne, the Head of UWIM."

            Hermione curiously flipped through the pages, and Harry looked on curiously, feeling positively baffled with the language.

            "What language is this? I've never seen it before."

            "Not surprising. It's the language of the angels." Silverdawn replied, pouring three cups of tea for them. Carefully sipping the sweet concoction, she continued, "Harry, there are books of all genres. Spell books, charms, fiction and many others. You are allowed to use this room. His majesty has seen to it, you too, Hermione. Both of you are mature enough to understand the value of these books, and I hope that you'll have fun reading. I have to go now. Raphael will kill me if I don't."

            Still grinning, she rose from her seat, disappearing from their sight as if through Apparation. Now alone, Hermione and Harry looked at one another, and sighed in unison.

            "Why is it that I can never predict what she will do in the next moment." Harry grumbled as he stood up from his seat, wandering over to the shelves. Hermione followed him over, and, speaking from her heart, she replied, "Silver's a complex person. What with her position and all, I'm not surprised if no one will be able to understand…" she trailed off, and added another note, "except perhaps, Azrael." _After all, they are twins… she added to herself._

            "Then, Draco is bound to be disappointed." Harry laughed aloud, picking a book from one of the higher shelves. Hermione got interested by his comment, asking, "Why do you say that?"

            "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

            "Noticed what?"

            "That our friend Drake has fallen for Silverdawn." Harry's voice raised in surprise as Hermione frowned prettily. Thinking back to how Draco had looked at Silverdawn whenever she wasn't looking, it made much sense, and Hermione giggled, remarking, "Then what he did the past week makes sense…So, Draco thinks that Az and Silver are a couple?" Harry gave an affirmative nod, and very slowly, the giggle on Hermione's face turned into a huge grin. Not able to stand it any longer, Hermione broke into peals of laughter, gasping for air as she spoke out, "What till he finds out the truth!"

            "What truth?" Harry looked baffled, whilst Hermione was still laughing, not being able to stop. He was starting to get annoyed when he started tickling the already laughing Hermione, asking slyly, "What truth were you talking about?"

            "St-stop. Ha… God, Harry, stop! It's… Haha, it's tickly." Hermione spoke in broken English, not being able to help laughing.

            "Until you tell me what it is." Harry said firmly, hands not giving up the play.

            "Alright! Silver and Azrael are not a couple, they're deeper than that!" Hermione wheezed out, and Harry's hands dropped immediately.

            "Huh? They're deeper than that?" Harry wondered, not understanding any thing.

            "You'll see, Harry. Very soon." Hermione advised, running back to the couch to start on her book before the ruly-haired boy start pestering her about some other thin.

            "Aww… 'Mione. You're not giving me a sensible answer." Harry complained.

            "I never said that I would." Hermione replied back, earning herself a cushion on her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            After successfully concocting the invisibility potion, and several loud explosions (that could not be prevented), everyone, save Harry, Hermione, Silverdawn and Azrael (went to check on some time era), were having fun by the lake within the Edrintine Manor. This was a magical lake that was the size of a Quidditch pitch, with a rapid waterfall by one of the corners, and as of yet, it was considered one of the best healing lakes in the world. Ginny, Ron, Hideaki, Amber, Lawrence, Draco, Blaise, Nikolai and Tristan was currently playing in the lake, splashing water at one another instead of the usual swimming. They were having a lot of fun, using magic at the same time to play around, but none of them were able to talk Ashteroth into entering the water, and the blonde was now sitting under the shade of a willow tree, a magical lap-top (powered by adamantine) on his lap, with Mikael, Lucifer and Tracy resting under the same tree.

            Ashteroth was typing some keys on a magical laptop, engaging in a conference with his cousin, Jonathan, the King of France. The image of a blond-haired man that came through the screen was as clear as Jonathan himself, and the report he was giving to Ashteroth was not considered good. They were now talking about the Death Eater raids in France, and the rates at which they were going.

            "… Voldemort seems sure that he will be able to crush France soon. But since we already know whose in charge of the raids, we await the instructions of the Universal Elite and United Defences to crush them entirely." Jonathan smiled grimly as he concluded the last point on the agenda. Ashteroth nodded his head in agreement, cautiously adding, "Let them think that they are winning. This will prove to defeat them easier in the end."

            "I understand this way of thinking, and I agree too." Jonathan intoned, signing the papers that were continually passed to him by his secretary. Ashteroth smiled at his preoccupation, reminding him, "Jon, get some rest. France can go without a King for a day."

            At this, Jonathan grimaced, countering, "And let those idiots muck up the politics? No thank you, cousin." Ashteroth grinned at his cousin's view of the old parliament ministers as idiots, but did not forget to enforce his statement, "You worry too much about France. Let go for just one day. I'm sure Paul can take over, and handle those idiots as well as you do."

            "I'll try. Take care, Ash." Jonathan's image faded from the screen, and Ashteroth stared at the information sent over about the country's monthly budget, sighing at the same time. Tiredly, he massaged the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a much needed rest. The politics in France can be a headache at times…

            Tracy saw this, and called out in a concerned tone, "Ash, take today to relax. Like your cousin, you don't get much rest either." Ashteroth acknowledged her concern with a single nod, but replied, "I can't. These reports cannot be delayed any longer." There, he continued to type out a vague report on God-knows-what, causing Lucifer to feel annoyed by the young boy's stubbornness. Idly, he hugged Tracy's form, ordering at the same time, "Ashteroth, as you liege, I order you to put down your burden for one day."

            The command given, from Lucifer no less, made Ashteroth comply obediently – something that he had done since young. After all, he had not much of a choice… Ash knew that if he did not act in accordance with Lucifer's terms, the Prince would have another way of making his relax. _Might as well lighten up before he does something out of control._ In a cool voice, the blonde replied with a bow, "I understand, milord, milady."

            Lucifer frowned a little by the formality Ashteroth showed, but he had no time to mock-chastise the boy, for he had ran off to meet up with the people playing in the lake. In not time flat, Ash had successfully created a ruckus, what with his ability to control the element of water well and all. The girls shrieked when he used his ability to pour a waterfall of the them, and the boys grinned, urging him on. 

            Mikael, who had been quiet all the while, sat like a statue, gazing at Blaise with an intensity that would have shocked many who know him in court. Lucifer saw this, and mindspoke his beloved, ::Tracy, look at Mike.::

            The ever-observant lady saw the look on Mikael's face, and remarked, ::Looks like he's fallen too…::

            ::Mayhaps even worse than me.:: Came the ironical reply from Lucifer. The couple continued to follow his gaze to see Blaise, who was splashing water at Nikolai and Tristan. The musical laughter that came from her filled Mikael's ears, and his stare only further intensed. All of a sudden, Blaise looked up to where they were seated, and smiled directly at the eldest Prince.

            Wading out of the lake, Blaise went over to the willow tree, panting a little when she reached them. Smiling brightly, she pulled Mikael's sleeve, urging, "Sir, come down and have fun!"

            Mikael frowned at her calling him 'Sir', and replied sternly, "Blaise, call me by my name. I am no longer your teacher." The Prince's words took a little time to register in Blaise's mind, and embarrassed, she blushed prettily, complaining in a childish manner, "But I've called you that for so long. It takes time to change." Hearing this, the frown on Mikael's face dissolved into an indulgent smile.

            "Then start from now." Mikael said as he allowed the girl to pull him to the lake. The others grinned when they saw the prince enter the lake, and all of them started to splash water at the couple. In the midst of it, Blaise responded softly, "Alright, Mikael…" And all of them had fun near the waterfall, where they took turns seeing how long they could withstand to cold, gushing water.

            Back at shore, Lucifer and Tracy looked at the couple with tenderness in their eyes. Absent-mindedly, Lucifer stroked Tracy's silky hair as the lady snuggled closer to him, speaking in a soft tone, "Your brother has finally found his love."

            "Indeed. He has longed for it for far too long." The faraway tone in his voice did not escape Tracy's ears.

            "Blaise will make a good queen." Tracy spoke with conviction. She was sure that the young girl would help assist Mikael in ruling his empire well, and the love between them was evident, though Blaise seemed slow to react to it. Lucifer chuckled a little at where her train of thoughts drifted, but did little to stop them. Instead, he brought her to a kiss, murmuring at the same time, "Of course she will… Just as you will make a good wife."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter.

Okay, this is late, but I hope you guys like it. I've delayed the part of the raid, and some parts of the San Marie trip. So guys, look forward to them in the next chapter =)

There are quite a few notes here that I'm going to explain, so do continue to scroll down!

1. **_Mashiaere (Mar-she-ah-eh-ree)_**** – this is an angelic term the word, thank you.**

2. **_Illyano _**(Ee-lee-yah-no) – term of endearment in Angelic. Can be considered, 'sweetheart'

3. **_Michael_** – this is Mikael, Michael is one of the four elemental angels in the Angelic Kingdom – the elemental angel of fire. Mikael was named in honour of him.

-Hideaki's name is pronounced as 'he-day-ah-key" It is actually a Japanese word, so there might be some confusion to the translation. Hope this helps, Colibi!

Also, I'm thinking of opening up a group in Yahoo! Groups. Do you think it will make it? Please give me your comments!

Okie, that should be all for now! Next stop, reviews!!!

Madame Padfoot ~ Well, we have Lucifer back, along with Mikael, though there isn't any on Severus today… Hope ya don't mind!

aries ~ Sorry… but this isn't a Hermione/Severus pairing. Still, I hope you will continue to read on! ^_^!

MoonlitPhoenix ~ Wow! You read pretty fast, and I'm glad that I've made you laugh =)

Sparkling Diamond007 ~ The dirty part will come next chapter (hopefully). So keep on checking!

Li-chan ~ Yup. Silver wasn't enrolled in UWIM until after Draco left for Hogwarts… so he doesn't know. Tee-hee, I know he should have known sooner, but it would not be fun if he knew!

Ameal Kensig ~ Ron… I dunno. I was thinking of pairing him up with a UWIM student, but god knows whom I want him with… Would Lawrence's sister do? (I'm wicked)

Tracy ~ You finally make an entrance here. Delighted? Hope you do =þ

KT*CUP ~ It's finally up! I had to split up the chapter into two cos' it'll go beyond 10000 words if I don't! Next chapter will definitely be interesting, I promise!

hazeleyez ~ Try not to check everyday, cos' you'll be quite disappointed. But do try to check after every week. I try to make it weekly, but sometimes, things don't go right. Hope you don't mind!

Orange ~ The problem is it ain't Physics! It was maths! I'm gonna be so dead… *sigh*

Melodie ~ eh… actually *goes pink* I'm not really sure what kudos mean… I just see people use it now and again. *hopefully*Can you explain?

bubblegum*girl ~ I did average for the others… I just hope that I'll do better for my promos… If not, I'd be dead!

Loves_Kiss ~ I've tried to post this fic up in time for your b-day. But my wrist gave me problems (had to see both western doctor and Chinese physician), and I had to delay it. Sorry! But I hope you like it!

Eliza ~ Hehe, I managed to make my mom divert her anger of my exams results to the worry of my hand. So, I'm in no danger of leaving this fic unfinished!

Colibi ~ Hope the pronunciation above helps. I had chosen this character's name from a japanese actor, Takizawa Hideaki, and he's really cute! Btw, which country are you from?  
Becky ~ Okie, I agree with you that should concentrate on my work, but this fic is far too enticing to leave it like that until I have time to continue! *groans* I cannot seem to leave it alone!

CloakofDarkness ~ Ginny is trying for Chaser. What I had been trying to state there was that Ginny was glad to have someone she knows trying out for the trials too. Sorry about the illogical parts, I've changed it!

Princess Royal ~ Before every happiness will come tragedy. We'll see Hermione's before she awakens…

Aurinia ~ The chapter on the extra info will come up soon. Then, you will be able to see the interlinking. It's quite complicated… but I've created several drafts =) Also, you've given me a very huge compliment – that I've changed your mind about fantasy. Thanks! I'm glad!

Augusta ~ The list will come out soon, hopefully after the next chapter! *sheepishly* Until then, please bear with me!

starbrite ~ Today I'm concentrating on several lovebird pairings, next up, it'll be Silver/Draco!

cherrity ~  Thanks for your concern. *beams* I'm pretty glad that I do not have to stop this entirely too!

EclypsCC1 ~ I have the rough background out before everything, but slowly, things do get out of hand, and I just add them in. This makes writing it more fun!

Nickie ~ Nope, Law isn't an angel and Severus had not been an angel since he was born. There were reasons to this, but all these will be explained later. Hope you don't mind!

Omni ~ Here's a bit of Harry + Hermione in this chap. Hope you like it, plus there'll be some more in the upcoming chapters. Look forward to them!

sighkotika ~ The super long updates is because of my wrist and also bcos' of writer's block. I don't have a laptop, so I cannot go on typing everywhere I go. Please continue to read on though!

mow wow ~ there will be a chapter on it, just wait cos' I need time to collate everything before I post them up!

Okie, that's all for reviews today, next up – pub and raid.

Reviews pple, they make my day brighter, really!

Toodles,

SilverDawn


	18. San Marie

The usual disclaimers apply, but who reads them anyways…? *lol*

Important Note: In this alternate universe, there are royalty in all places, including France, Germany, and several other countries that are democratic in our real world.

The Awakening of a Royal 

**SilverDawn**

Chapter 16: San Marie 

            At 1 pm sharp, Silverdawn apparated back to her bedroom within Edrintine Manor, still feeling a little sleepy after a good day of rest in Assiah. She had been called back to Assiah to settle several of the more pressing problems regarding the slums in Briah (one of the regions under Angelic rule), and after three meetings, Raphael had practically ordered her to take a rest, with Uriel taking the liberty to mesh time of the plane of Assiah and that of Earth to allow her a day of rest. In fact, Raphael even took to putting her under a healing sleep, and she had been in bed for a consecutive seven hours – a pure luxury for her, even in Assiah.

            Sighing, she plopped onto the white armchair by the floor-to-ceiling windows, dangling her legs gracelessly across its arm as she thought about the recent days in Hogwarts…

Yes, she had noticed her own health deteriorating even when the guardians were around, and this had definitely have to do with the magical fields around the castle. Hell, the nodes under the castle had been unknowingly strengthened ten-fold in the last three years, and now, they were so strong that she was surprised that the others had not heard the music they gave off – those soft _crooning _that sounded in every corner of the school could be annoying when she needed rest… The peaceful light that emanated from the primary node was far too tempting for comfort, and she was suffering the after-effects of being constantly enticed by the eternal peace it promised if she allowed her soul to enter it.

Now, with Hermione's birthday coming nearer, Silverdawn was worried… what if Hermione awakes and hear those voices? It was a trait for the Kadamon children to have very perceptive senses, and various other talents. Thus, should she hear those voices, Hermione might very likely be attracted to follow the main node – the heart stone that the castle was built on – to its core, and this could prove disastrous…

And then, there's Draco… what was it with her whenever she sees the boy? Why did her insides melt whenever he smiled? And why did she like his company when she had preferred solitude since young? _It can't be_, the girl thought uncertainly, _I am **not** in love with him… am I?_ She hurriedly shook the thought aside, but then again, why did her heart beat in such an erratic manner whenever he was near her?

In a tired manner, she massaged her temples, trying to ward off the headache that was to come when thinking about such problems. Snapping her fingers, soft jazz music sounded through transparent speakers, surrounding the entire room with the soulful playing of a muggle band. Like the past, troubles began to leave Silverdawn's mind, leaving her in a peaceful serenity. This quiet calmness continued for quite some time, allowing her to have a sketchy sort of rest, but it was interrupted by a soft knock from the door.

            "Come in." the black-haired girl mumbled absent-mindedly as she closed her eyes, thinking that it was Azrael who was entering. The door opened silently, revealing the platinum-blond haired boy who entered the room in silent steps. Draco walked up to where Silverdawn was lying, or _dangling_ on, an amused smile appearing on his youthful face at seeing the usually graceful girl seated in such an inelegant manner. Silverdawn frowned when the perfunctory kiss that Azrael usually gave never came, and when she opened her eyes to gaze into those pale gray colored eyes, her heart skipped a beat.

            "Draco!" the girl gasped in surprise as the grin on Draco's face grew wider at Silverdawn's flustered look.

            "The one and only." He drawled a little as she tried to sit back as quickly as possible. Regaining her composure in a few seconds, Silverdawn asked, "What brings you here?"

            "The others are ready to go to San Marie. Emperor wanted me to get you downstairs." The boy replied straight-faced as Silverdawn turned embarrassed, "He's already back?"

            "Yes. All of us are waiting for you." 

            "Oh! Let me change and I'll go down." Silverdawn replied hurriedly, preparing to run to the closet to grab something decent to wear. However, at mid-step, Draco grabbed her wrist, shaking his head, "This dress is fine. There is no need for a change." At this, Silverdawn looked down at what she was wearing – a sleeveless, white sundress that reached her ankles, and frowned. It looked fairly decent, with a suitable round neckline, but had a low vee-cut at the back that was laced with navy blue satin ribbons… it was a type of casual wear in the Angelic kingdoms, but Silverdawn seldom wore it within Edrintine Manor itself, much less in the streets of San Marie. After all, she was usually in black or white with a trench coat when entering San Marie, thus, she was unsure if such a dress was suitable for wear outside.

But since Draco had said that it was fine, may it be.

            Slipping her arm into Draco's proffered arm, the couple went out of the room to where the others were waiting, intent on going out to San Marie for lunch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Walking out of Edrintine Manor, the group of fifteen - Amber, Ashteroth, Azrael, Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Hideaki, Lawrence, Mikael, Nikolai, Ron, Silverdawn and Tristan headed straight for the Court's favorite place of eating – the Starlight Restaurant. There, each of them were given a card that recorded (magically) the type and price of food they ordered from the separate stalls within the restaurant itself, and they would only have to pay when departing from the restaurant.

            To say that the food in the restaurant was delicious would have been an understatement, and though it did not match Silverdawn's skills, the variety of the food available could very easily win the hearts of its visitors. Ranging from raw sashimi from Japan to Sirloin steaks in rich, aromatic sauces, the famed birds' nest soup of China to traditional Yorkshire pudding and tiramisu, the Hogwarts students had an eye opener by just looking at those strange food that was sold in the restaurant. Of course, the UWIM students took to introducing all sorts of food to them, urging them to try almost everything, and this resulted in their table heaped with plates of food that could easily feed an army!

            After two hours, all of them went out of the restaurants feeling very bloated after eating so much food. Patting his stomach, Ron said dreamily, "That spicy thing was good! What did you say it was?"

            "Tom yam soup, from Thailand. Nice, isn't it?" Amber replied, grinning on thinking of the first time Ron drank that soup. He had practically spluttered on drinking a spoonful of the spicy concoction, but ended up managing to appreciate the taste. Ginny, however, did not have that much of a luck. Wrinkling her nose, Ginny mumbled, "I guess I'll never get used to eating spicy stuff. That wasabi was worse that mustard!"

            "But mustard was never hot!" Lawrence retorted as Ginny made a face. In a 'prim' tone, she replied, "To you it might not be hot, but to me, it is!" Hideaki felt his lips twitch as he half-attempted to keep a straight face at Ginny's tone that failed badly when he slipped an arm to her waist. In a comforting tone, he replied, "Be thankful that you haven't tried Korean kimchi. They make wasabi look harmless." The red head shuddered a little at that thought, but thankfully, Hermione distracted her train of thoughts when she spoke up, "Still, I feel bad at having gotten you to treat us, Mikael."

            The Prince looked up in surprise, but spoke mildly, "Nay, it doesn't matter, just several galleons. Trust me, it's worth it."

            "Of course it is." Silverdawn smirked, receiving an arched eyebrow from her brother. Mikael did not bother to ask the underlying meaning of Silver's statement, but went on to speak to Blaise, "I need to go now. Here," he pressed a card into her hand, "use it if you want anything." Blaise looked puzzled by his words, but Mikael did not give her time to react. Instead, he kissed her cheek tenderly, lingering for a second before calling out to the group who were walking in front of them, "Hey! I have to go – there's another conference in Perth."

            "Take care!"

            "See you soon, Mike."

            "Try not to sleep through them."

            The replies varied, but Mikael did not really listen to them. He smiled at Blaise, muzzling her hair before disappearing into nothingness – it wasn't apparating, but an ability that could only be mastered by angels. Dumbfounded, Blaise unconsciously put her hand to where Mikael had kissed her, still remembering the smile he had given her. Slowly, a shy smile worked its way on her face, and Silverdawn smiled as her brother mind-spoke to her.

            ::Take care of her for me, Silver.::

            ::_Wakatta, aniki_.::

            Walking over to where Blaise was, Silverdawn looped an arm over the girl's shoulder casually, leading her to the group.

            "Come on girl, we're off window shopping." Silverdawn said cheerfully to Blaise as the other girls grinned at her statement. The boys groaned, but complied willing, and within minutes, all of them were strolling idly in the somewhat crowded streets, allowing the Hogwarts students to experience the uniqueness of San Marie.

            Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Blaise were rather stunned by the different people who were present in the streets. Each and every one of them were in different types of clothing… there were the usual wizard robes, but there were also many which were fashionably designed, with several of them looking outrageous yet cool. Many wizards were in muggle clothes too, and even they had a good sense of what should be matched with what, and not one of them looked out of place. Then, there were those in regular elven clothes – those forest-colored soft leather breeches and vest that looked downright sexy on many who wore them. Medieval gowns, Japanese kimonos and traditional clothes from different countries during different _eras_ could be seen too, and it seemed to fit the exotic and multi-racialism of San Marie.

            Furthermore, this was only the part of clothes. Ron had never seen so many types of people present in one place. Yes, there were regular wizards present, but among them were dwarves, elves, mages, sorceresses, giants, Veelas, goblins, leprechauns, all sorts of magical creatures, and…

            "Oomph!"

            Ginny rubbed her nose as she accidentally knocked into a black-robed person. In an apologetic tone, she mumbled, "Sorry!"

            "It's alright, child." A velvet voice sounded from above, and instinctively, Ginny smiled as she looked up at the man she had knocked into…

            And felt her smile fade on looking at those pointed canines in the handsome man's mouth. Hideaki hurriedly pulled the stunned red head into his arms, looking at the vampire in an apologetic manner. The vampire smiled reassuringly on looking at the him and the others behind the couple, asking in a rather friendly manner – one that did not fit the image of a vampire, "She's new here?"

            "Yes, Ginny and the others are here for the first time, Lucas." Silverdawn replied in an amused tone at Ron, Harry and Blaise's pale face, and Hermione's one of disbelief.

            "That explains their fear." Lucas replied in an understanding manner. Placing a gallant kiss on Ginny's knuckles, Lucas grinned a little at Ginny's incredulous expression, speaking in a gentle tone, "Milady, you'll understand soon enough that not all vampires are bad." With that, he gave a bow at Azrael and Silverdawn, before melding into the crowds. Bewildered, Ginny inquired, "Now, what was he talking about?"

            "The vampires that reside in San Marie abide to the laws of San Marie. And one of them includes no illegal blood sucking. Many vampires disagree with this law, thus, only those so-called _good_ ones are willing to reside here. What Lucas was trying to say is that not all vampires are like those portrayed in stories and such. Several species of vampires are able to live in daylight, and live on blood from blood banks, not live, human blood." 

            "Now that explains quite a lot." Harry said as he looked at the short dwarves walking past them. Blaise agreed silently, and looked at the card that was still in her hand… it was a sort of Wizarding credit card, and surprisingly, it had her name on it, not Mikael's. Puzzled, she looked at Silverdawn in a questioning way, and the black-haired girl replied, "Mike took the liberty to make one for you, and it is charged to his account. So make sure you spend more."

            "But I can't!" The Slytherin protested, placing the card into Silverdawn's palm. Silverdawn remained unfazed, refusing to take the card either. Finally, Azrael intervened, grinning slyly, "Blaise, take Silverdawn's word, and use it. Make sure my brother goes bankrupt… but then again, you'd need to buy everything in San Marie to make him go half-broke." Nikolai giggled a little at this, but urged too, "Blaise, take this as Mikael's gift to you." Grabbing the girl's hand, the healer continued, "Come on, we'll bring you to those boutiques. You'll love it!"

            "I'd very much prefer weapons." Blaise mumbled under her voice, and Silverdawn, who had heard this, replied, "After the boutiques, weapons store. I have a feeling I can get you some nice stuff there."

            Hearing this, Blaise's eyes lighted up as she let Nikolai and Amber pull her to one of the clothes stores up front. Ashteroth shook his head at the three of them, asking the question that was in all of the guys' heads, "What's it with girls and clothes?"

            "Goddess knows." Harry intoned wryly as he saw Silverdawn pull Ginny and Hermione into the same store. The other boys shook their heads at this too, and they were about to head for the same store when Azrael asked, "Hey, fancy going to the sports shop? I'll contact Sherry."

            "Alright!" Tristan agreed immediately, as did the others, and all eight of them headed in the opposite direction, to where the famous sports supply store – International Sports Supplies – was situated…

            ::Sherry, we are heading for the sports store. We'll find you later.::

            ::Okay. Give us an hour, give or take thirty minutes.::

            ::Affirmative.::

            Back in Midnight Blue – the boutique store that the girls had gone to, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise were left gaping at the amount of clothes the small shop seemed to be storing. Outside, the shop had looked small, but no one would have guessed that the interior was so spacious and big that one could term extravagant. Blaise went over to look at some unfamiliar types of clothing that termed 'high-elven gowns', whilst Ginny ogled at the material those dress robes were made of. Hermione just surveyed the overall design of the store, and grinned in delight, "They have muggle clothes too?"

            "Yup." Amber beamed as an elegant lady in a cerulean blue dressing robe appeared in front of them. Smiling at Silverdawn and the others, the lady spoke up, "Amber, Nikolai, Silverdawn, it's been a long time since you've came here."

            "Aunt Selenay." The trio piped in unison, smiling at the lady whose onyx black eyes glittered with good humor. Looking at the three new girls, Selenay asked, "These young ladies are…?"

            "Oh! They are some friends we've brought from Hogwarts. This is Hermione, the girl with freckles is Ginny, and the black-haired one is Blaise. We brought them here to get some clothes." Nikolai explained as she motioned for Ginny and Blaise to come over. Ginny and Blaise looked at Selenay and frowned, mumbling to one another, "Gin, she reminds me of someone…"

            "Yeah… I think so too…"

            Then, realization dawned into the duo, and they whispered in unison, "Oh my god! She looks like Snape!"

            Hearing this, Amber, Nikolai and Silverdawn grinned, whilst Selenay smiled, twirling one of her long, raven curls in one hand. In a gentle voice, she replied, "Not surprising, since I'm the youngest Snape in my family."

            "What!" Hermione, Blaise and Ginny all looked incredulous. It was plain that there were many similarities between Severus, Salazar and her, but unlike the males of her family, her hair was wavy, and the soft curls framed her heart-shaped face well.

            "Amber, your line of clothes has been selling very well this season." Selenay said to the brunette as she motioned some helpers to assist the other UWIM girls that were purchasing clothes at the other side of the store.

            "Great! I thought that the combination of silk and velvet might go awry." Amber replied with a smile as Silverdawn rolled her eyes, "Amber, I thought you'd trust me for once." Nikolai smiled at this, but Amber retorted, "I've seen many instances of Chinese silk clashing with the texture of velvet."

            "Priestess, Empress has her way with cloths." Nikolai reminded as the three Hogwarts students gaped at what they were talking about.

            "Amber, you design _clothes_?" Ginny asked in disbelief as the brunette nodded her head, replying, "I'm not that good. I just create them, and then work with Lawrence to conceptualize the style. Ask Silver about what _she _creates. They're awesome." Hermione looked at Silverdawn in an expectant manner, but the black-haired girl just shook her head in response, "Mya, don't look at me like that. I can only design uniforms. Those military uniforms are my creation." She pointed to the shelves of military uniforms at one corner of the shop, and Blaise gasped in recognition of what type it was, "Silver, you are the one who designed the military uniforms of the Ephirel line?"

            "Yes…" The girl replied begrudgingly, not wishing to go further, but Ginny, on realizing what Blaise was referring to, croaked, "You designed those uniforms that could deflect hexes as easy as one, two, three? One set of that uniform costs at _least_ five hundred galleons!"

            "What the _heck_!" Hermione all but yelled at the price. Blaise nodded in affirmation at this, causing Nikolai and Amber to snicker at their reaction. Silverdawn glared at the two girls, trying to explain to the shocked trio, "The price was inflated by the value of the uniforms. However, the problem with them is that the uniforms _choose _their owners. Even if you have the money, you will be unable to buy the uniform if it doesn't choose you." Walking over to those shelves, she motioned for the three girls to come over, clearing up the rest of their doubts, "Come on, I know there will be one set suitable for each of you. Try it."

            Doubtful, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny went over to the pearl shelves where the uniforms were placed, touching the fabrics lightly for fear of ruining the clothes. Silverdawn smiled at their actions, commenting, "These are made of mythril and several other materials you'll never find on Earth. Don't worry, it won't tear so easily."

            "Really?" Ginny asked doubtfully, before gasping as one set of the uniforms responded eerily to her touch. At the same time, two other sets of uniforms responded to Hermione and Blaise's presence, causing those two girls to suck in their breath as the material billowed in their direction. After all, clothes aren't supposed to be… _animate_. Nonetheless, these were, and by their own ability, each set of uniform floated to rest on their new owner's hands before becoming inanimate once more. Silence clouded all of them, until Silverdawn smiled, remarking dryly, "I thought that these three sets would never find their owners. Now that they have, I have to comment: It's about time!"

            Nikolai and Amber broke into peals of laughter at Silverdawn's comment, but went over to them with Selenay in tow, eyes widening on seeing which three sets it was, all of whom were unable to speak coherently. Selenay was the one to break the ice, musing, "Indeed, these three must have the oldest…"

            Finding back her voice, Nikolai joined in, "Yeah. Hey, Empress. Weren't these the first few uniforms you made, along with ours?"

            "Yes, it was. That's why the material can be considered the best." The black-haired girl replied wryly, fingering the shiny white material that was glowing with its own light – the one that now belonged to Ginny. The red head looked at the uniform in wonder, examining the piece of cloth with trembling fingers, protesting at the same time, "But this is expensive! I don't…"

            "Gin, make Aki pay for it." Amber interrupted decisively, grinning at Nikolai as the healer nodded in agreement.

            "I can't pay for this too, Silver. It's just too…" Hermione spoke up, gazing at the black-haired girl in hopes that she would understand. However, Silverdawn seemed to be unfazed by it, replying, "Charge it to my account. As for yours Blaise, charge it to Mikael's account. I have a daily budget, and I won't be able to get my stuff if I pay for yours too. Sorry."

            Blaise just looked at the girl in bemusement, asking aloud, "How much is your so-called budget?"

            "A thousand galleons daily max. Father made this limit for fear that I would spend thousands a day on potion supplies etcetera. Phoenix feathers in bulk can be quite expensive…"

            Ginny's jaw dropped at the amount whilst Hermione commented, "That's the problem with rich children."

            "I'm spoilt." Silverdawn grinned unrepentantly as Selenay cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. As expected, the six of them turned to face the older woman, who spoke up in an amused tone, "I don't see why you have to pay for them. Since Silverdawn is their creator, it's on the house children. After all, most of the profit goes back to her pocket."

            Ginny, Hermione and Blaise went dumbfounded by the lady's generosity, and as one, they chorused, "Thank you!"

            "It's only for the uniforms though. The other clothes that you choose will have to be paid for." Selenay warned as she muzzled Silverdawn's hair, "I have to go now. There are other customers I have to see to."

            "Thank you, Silver." Hermione said gratefully when Selenay left them. The brunette glanced at the black uniform in her hands, still very marveled by the way it seemed to absorb all light within it. Nikolai went to her side, touching the material lightly, murmuring, "interesting…"

            "Why do you say that?" Hermione asked as a helper took away the uniform for packaging.

            "I do remember Silver and the other Kadamon children having a set of uniform of this color each."

            Hearing this, Hermione looked at the healer in puzzlement, "What's wrong with the color?"

            "Only a few black uniforms were made, and none of them were given to people outside the Kadamon family."

            "… So that makes me the first?"

            "You can say so…"

            The two girls went thoughtful for a moment, but Silverdawn intervened, remarking mysteriously, "I've said before… there's a reason for the uniforms to choose its owner. Continue from this point and keep thinking, you might get the answer."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            After two and a half hours of non-stop shopping, several bags of clothes, candy and joke items, and eight pairs of tired legs (guess who?), the group finally stopped by a row of benches near a gushing fountain, resting that abused bodies as Hideaki and Ginny went to get drinks for everyone. Idly, Silverdawn rested on Draco's shoulder, both of which were enjoying one another's company.

            "Had fun?" Draco asked as he looked at the girl's head in a fond manner, helping her to place the bags of clothes she had bought for Hermione, Ginny and Blaise on the cobblestone ground.

            "Yup. You?"

            "Of course. San Marie never ceases to amaze me."

            "Same here."

            Looking at the young children playing at the fountain, Draco murmured wistfully, "Sometimes, I wish I could move over and live here permanently."

            "You could, you know…" Silverdawn trailed off, "You're seventeen this year, by next year, you'd be out of your father's control."

            "How did you know that my father controls me?" Draco asked sharply, causing the girl to blush a deep red. Hesitantly, she replied, "I know… _somehow_, that your father hates muggle-born, and that he's a Death Eater…"

            "Snooping around, aren't you?" Draco teased on realizing her embarrassment, causing the girl to protest, "I was just looking!"

            "Yeah right." He replied, totally unconvinced.

"Okay. I confess, I snooped." Silverdawn admitted reluctantly as the platinum blond haired boy grinned.

            "That's better." Draco said approvingly before lowering his tone into a half-whisper, "then you'll understand how furious he will be if he knew that I've fallen in love with a certain black-haired, muggle-born witch."

            This bold statement shocked Silverdawn to the core, and, lifting her head to stare straight into Draco's eyes, she was certain that he was definitely _not _joking, for those gray eyes ware as serious as one could possibly imagine.

            "You don't mean…"

            "Yes Silver. As much as I hate to admit it, I really like you…"

            _Oh god… this is too unreal._

Licking her dry lips, Silverdawn opened her mouth, closed it, and opened again.

"You do?" She asked timidly.

            Draco would have laughed at her mixed expression if the situation weren't so serious. But still, he gave her a nod, and the girl blushed further, not answering him. This left him anxious, and his eyes searched hers, probing for her to answer him.

            "Silver…"

            The nickname, spoken in his voice, made an impact in Silverdawn's heart, but the girl could not get used his sudden show of affection, resulting in a sudden, uncomfortable silence. This stillness of her demeanor worried Draco, and he fretted at being rejected in his first attempt of actually wooing a girl. After a few minutes, but still not given an answer, Draco finally sighed, whispering to her ear, "Treat as if I didn't ask, Empress."

            "Draco…" The black-haired girl started awkwardly, "I… I'm sorry…"

            Draco felt a little down by this, yet her next sentence brought hope into his heart.

            "But I _think _ I like you."

            For a moment, he thought that his heart had stopped him, but he recovered soon enough to hug the girl tightly, murmuring into her hair," For now, _think _will be enough. I'll make you fall in love with me… soon."

            Silverdawn blushed beet red at his avowal, but hugged him back, content at having him close to her, oblivious to the others who were looking on with anticipation. No one seemed to be willing to interrupt their embrace, but Azrael was not intending to let them off, and, in a teasing voice, he drawled, "Draco, Sherry, Josh and the others will kill us if we don't get to Mnemosyne now."

            The lovebirds split apart at the mention of 'Josh', and glanced at one another, uttering in unison, "Elf-boy!" This nickname rendered the Hogwarts students speechless, whilst the UWIM students snickered behind their hands as Lawrence reminded dryly, "Remember not to say this in front of Josh when Valerie is around. I don't wanna get caught in another crossfire."

            "They're still at loggerheads with one another?" Draco asked wryly.

            "You bet." Hideaki replied sardonically, "And they're even better at verbal sparring now…"

            "That's to be expected. With the Court, how can one not be better?" Ashteroth added cynically, causing all who understood to snigger as they made their way to Ceres Pathway, where the pub Mnemosyne was situated…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Three persons stood out from the people who were lounging in the most popular pub in San Marie, and all of them were sitting together in front of the bar table, sipping their cocktails, talking in muted tones. All eyes had been upon the two young women and the man, all of whom were dressed in the medalled uniforms of the Ephirel line, the aura of leadership eminent in their postures.

The man had an air of a playboy around him, but those who knew him well would know of how dangerous a person he was under that flippant attitude he had cloaked himself in. The long, golden-blond hair that was mostly left untied (save a few small braids near his sideburns) had always been the envy of much of the female population, as were his trim physique that was honed by years and years of physical training. No doubt many had been charmed by his looks, smile, and not to mention, those pointed ears that signified his race of an elf.

Throughout his entire time in the pub, his sight had been upon the woman by his left, the one looked suspiciously of Veela heritage – with skin that glowed a little, shining white-gold hair, and a figure that all women would have killed for, she was definitely the so-called epitome of female beauty. The other, who was sitting next to her, was as stunning a beauty as her friend, although her hair was of a wavy, dark, mahogany shade instead of straight blonde. Furthermore, she was not of the race of man, but was also an elf, and the pale sigil on the nape of her neck signified her high-elven status, a status that could be equivalent to that of royalty.

Also, it was this woman who spoke up in a when the large group of fourteen entered the pub… a musical voice that could be heard from the ballad that was now playing throughout Mnemosyne.

            "You're late."

            Silverdawn smiled at the woman when she heard this, regarding her with a smile that reserved for only a few. Walking up to them, she managed a rough sketch of an apology, "We were… _delayed_."

            "You can make up a better reason than _that_, Empress." The Veela-like woman commented dryly as she enfolded Silverdawn into a sisterly hug – one that was at odds with her remark.

            "World. You know that Silver don't like lying," Azrael intervened with good humor as he pulled Nikolai closer to him, standing behind the two woman.

            "Furthermore, we've brought someone all three of you would like to see…" Tristan added as the man sitting next to the woman termed 'World' looked at whom it was that they had brought over. Shock overtook his senses when he saw the platinum-blond haired boy standing beside a ruly-haired boy and a lovely brunette.

            "Draco." The man exclaimed, dark blue eyes widening a little as he stood up from his seat to give the boy a fierce hug. The other two women were also surprised by the boy's appearance, and shock was evidently written on both of their faces. Breaking away from the man, Draco grinned widely, acknowledging his friends, "Josh, Val, Sheen."

            "Where on Earth have you disappeared to?" Valerie – the Veela-like woman – asked excitedly as she gave the boy a big hug.

            "Hogwarts."

            At this, all three of them frowned, asking in unison, "Weren't you in Durmstrang?"

            Draco laughed at their synchronized question. _Sometimes, certain things will never change…_ he thought absently before replying in a tired manner, "That's a long story…"

            "that will wait for a later date to be told." The dark-haired woman – Sheena, finished for him, causing Draco to grin widely. Happily, Sheena urged the others to take their seats, but frowned a little at the bigger number that arrived today.  Valerie also noticed it, and inquisitive as usual, she looked up at Azrael in anticipation for his answer. The Prince sighed at the unspoken question, but introduced the group, "Joshua, Valerie, Sheena, these three ladies and two gentlemen are our friends from Hogwarts – Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Ron. Guys, these three are our seniors in the Court. Joshua here is the Sun, Valerie – the World, and Sheena is the Moon."

            Brief greetings were given, and all of them took their seats, ordering plain cocktails and some snacks with which they talked over everything under the sun. Sheena, Joshua and Valerie had also split up to talk to the Hogwarts students, interested in finding out what it was like to be in a British school. Somehow or rather, all of them managed to enter the subject of Voldemort, and all three seniors were a little disgusted by the so-called 'Dark Lord'.

            "It's a pity that there are so many rules governing the International Confederation and the Universal Elite. If not, Voldemort would have been eradicated long ago." Sheena commented quietly as she heard of the recent raids conducted with aide of the Dementors. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Blaise winced at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but Ron asked boldly, "What do you mean by that?"

            "The eradication part?"

            Ron nodded his head, and Sheena explained patiently whilst the other Hogwarts students listened on, "Actually, when the Death Eaters were first started during your parents' time, there had already been intentions of destroying the 'organization'. However, there were some rules and protocols that forbid the Universal Elite to act upon their intentions. Of which included your Minister's refusal to ask for help, and the other of not acknowledging that Britain was in danger due to this. Furthermore, as Voldemort –" several people winced at the name, " – was from Britain, we cannot do anything to him without Britain's admittance to the threat which, in this case, is him."

            "Please… don't say that name." Ron shivered as Harry shot him an exasperated glare. He too, had been listening to Sheena's explanation, and somehow, it made sense.

            "Who _made_ all these rules?" Ginny wondered aloud, earning several snickers and pointed glances at Silverdawn and Azrael. At last, Azrael cleared his throat, saying wryly, "That would have to be my great, great, er, add a few more greats, grandfather. They were formulated to ensure self-ruling in individual countries."

            "He ought to get shot." The red head replied indignantly, "Why don't one of you abolish it?"

            "There's a reason for the rule to stay as it is, Ginny. Changing it now won't make a difference." Silverdawn explained, sipping her iced wine. Offering a similar flute of wine to Hermione, she continued, "Currently, we aim to get back at Voldemort. Changing the rules will only take away even more of our precious time."

            "True." Ashteroth agreed aloud, passing some snacks to Ron, who was seated beside him.

            "Then what next? Allow him to go on raiding and killing people?" Hermione asked cynically. This caused Lawrence to laugh bitterly, "We don't have much of a choice now do we?"

            "I don't think so…" Blaise murmured, and all of them were left to their own thoughts…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            As promised, all of them returned back to Hogwarts for their dinner, much to everyone's chagrin. After all, all of them had been looking forward to the havoc that San Marie's pubs promised during the night, but due to their 'curfew', they had left San Marie at 1845hrs GMT.

            Dinner was a boisterous affair, but sighs could be heard at both the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. Blaise took a sip of her pumpkin juice, reminiscing about the lunch in San Marie and the beauty of the town. Idly, she asked Silverdawn in Italian, "Silver, is it possible to go to San Marie some time soon?"

            "Miss the place already?" Silverdawn teased in Greek, not letting the others understand their conversation one bit.

            "You can say that…" Blaise replied grudgingly in Hispanic, pushing her food around, "Arghh… after those cocktails, these food seem to make me sick."

            "Try some bread, it'll help." Draco advised, noting that Silverdawn looked slightly pale. A soft nudge under the table made the girl look at him, and the worry that was evident in his eyes made Silverdawn smile reassuringly. This seemed to appease Draco somewhat, but inwardly, Silverdawn was silently cursing about her health… for after she had arrived back in Hogwarts, her health had deteriorated and her heart seemed to be stifled by some unknown fear – all this due to her inability to adapt with the sudden environmental changes.

            Nikolai had noticed this too, and in a worried tone, she asked, "Do you need me to get Shadow?"

            "Nah… just the usual problem." The girl waved it off before resuming her meal. She had not felt very much bothered by her own health (other than having a laborious time trying to breathe), yet it seemed as if others were more worried about her health than herself! After seeing Nikolai's worry, Draco, for one, isn't going to be let off so easily.

            "Go to sleep after this. Don't bother about the homework and reports tonight, Silver." Draco chided gently as he tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. This action caused quite a commotion within the Slytherin table… Silverdawn blushed, whilst Lawrence, Ashteroth, Nikolai and Blaise looked on with anticipation, and Pansy practically stared daggers at the black-haired girl

            Calming herself, Pansy drank her water before asking oh-so-innocently, "Silverdawn, who are your parents?"

            "Andrew and Isabelle Langford." Came the cool reply.

            Millicent took over from here, wondering aloud, "Hmm… I've never heard of them before."

            Silverdawn just shrugged her head, replying off-handedly, "Not surprising. I'm muggle-born."

            "You're a _mudblood_?" Crabbe gasped in a voice that caught the entire Slytherin table's attention. Eyes narrowed at Silverdawn at the mention of her being a muggle-born, but she remained unfazed by it, replying calmly, "I would prefer the term, _muggle-born_."

            Tensed silence resumed at this, but there was an occasional sneer from the younger Slytherins, all of whom were disgusted by the fact that there was a mudblood in their territory. All this while, Lawrence, Nikolai, Ashteroth, Blaise and Draco looked on warily, shutting up every one of those who sneered with narrowed glances and icy stares whilst Silverdawn continued with her meal, not in the least affected. After all, why would she be? No one could do any true harm to her within Hogwarts itself…

            …Though it proved to be rather wrong.

            After dinner, the Slytherins who were heading for the Kadamon suite talked quietly, discussing of ways to deal with the mountains of information that had yet been processed in the Information Halls. The Gryffindors had already left earlier on, intent on starting on the next potion before doing their homework, and Amber had already informed them via mindspeech that they had already started on their newest pet-project – the counter potion for the side effects of the Sentinel Manipulus spell. Ever since their first Dueling lesson with Lucifer in Hogwarts, everyone felt that it would be better if they had a spare bottle of the counter potion, just in case such a thing happens again…

            Silverdawn mused a little at this, for beneath the original reason everyone gave, it was evident that they had wanted to make this potion so as to let the Hogwarts students explore the rarer types of potions ingredients that are considered contraband in Britain. Laughing silently at their oh-so-grand reason, the girl reached for her bag to retrieve something she had wanted to pass to Hermione… and froze mid-step when she could not find it. Searching her memory as to where she had left it, Silverdawn inwardly berated herself for being so muddle-headed as she spoke aloud, "Guys, I left something in the Great Hall. Meet up with you in the suite." And with that, she sprinted for the Great Hall, not even waiting for an answer.

            _How could I forget that book? Father will kill me!_

            Reaching the empty Great Hall, she went over to the Slytherin table immediately, intent on finding the book that had been constantly vied for by many great scholars and power-hungry leaders, of which Voldemort was one of them. However, this proved to be in vain, and the loss of such a book started to make Silverdawn panic. Thinking back to where she had been after returning from San Marie, she retraced her path back to the dungeon stairs that led to the Slytherin common room, hoping that she might have left it there.

            Being so thoroughly caught up with her thoughts, she had not expected someone to push her from behind… And with the added fact that she was not having an easy time with her health, the black-haired girl fell down the flight of stairs that she had been walking, crumpling at the base of the stairs.

            "Looking for this?" A feminine voice sneered as Silverdawn wiped some blood off her lips. Looking up, Pansy was looking at her with undulated loathing as a smug Millicent held up the book that shone with an inner light whilst Crabbe and Goyle looked on impassively. The translucent dragonskin cover glowed eerily in the dark dungeon hall, and Silverdawn narrowed her eyes at the quartet.

            "Give it back to me."

            Silverdawn's voice was quiet, filled with a barely concealed venom that caused all four students to shiver. Still, Pansy remained defiant, and, snatching the book from Millicent's hand, she sneered, "How could a _mudblood _like you own such a purely magical thing?"

            "If I were you, I'd rack my brains and think of a reason why instead of insulting me." The girl replied in a dangerous manner. Silverdawn was furious, but due to the training she had received since young, she retained her composure, trying to think of a way to get the book back without creating a ruckus.

            However, she was never given a chance to think of one…

            Severus Snape was in a bad mood… in a few hours time, he would be participating in a raid, and the dread that followed had put him in the foul mood that only worsened on finding an injured Silverdawn lying crumpled beneath the stairs. Furthermore, seeing Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle on the top of the stairs only served to fuel the annoyance that threatened to be lashed out at any moment on unsuspecting victims, Slytherins not withstanding.

            "Ms. Parkinson, Bulstrode, Mr. Crabbe, Goyle, what happened here?" Snape asked in the ever-silky voice that now had a subtle tinge of fury in it. The quartet looked at one another for a second, unsure of what to say, until the Professor tapped his foot impatiently, "I'm waiting."

            "Langford fell down, and I did not think that this book she dropped was hers." Pansy replied a little nervously as she held out the book Silverdawn had forgotten on the table. Snape narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits on recognizing what book Pansy had been holding in her hand, feeling the urge to snatch the book from her possession and blast her to all hell and back. It wasn't the recognition of the book that caused him to be angry, but how someone so… _tainted _should handle the book that Silverdawn had so badly wanted to retrieve.

Not surprising, Atzulith – the last Ethereal could be considered as sacred as the holy bible in the magical world, for all prophecies recorded within it would come true in a way or another. And this was the reason why, for the first time, Severus snapped at his own Slytherins, lying smoothly in the process, "Of course it isn't hers. I lent it to her!"

            This statement stunned the four Slytherins, and with the added fact that Severus – the *evil git*  –  Snape was glaring at them icily, Pansy hurriedly handed over the book to Snape's outstretched hand before scooting off with Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle trailing after her, not even daring to risk a glance at Silverdawn, who was picking herself up from the floor.

            Severus watched the students go off with a scowl, muttering profanities under his breath as he went over to his godchild. He took to inspecting her wounds, especially the bloody slash on her right arm that she received when she fell down, and sighed.

            "Sometimes, I really think that you have an aptitude for attracting trouble." Severus commented sardonically as he healed the more major wounds. Pulling the girl up, he dusted her robe whilst Silverdawn managed a weak smile, apparating both of them into her room in the Kadamon suite before retorting mildly, "I never asked for it."

            The man gave a chuckle at that, mussing her hair in a tender manner as he pushed her to the direction of the bathroom.

            "Wash up, and go to sleep. I'll tell the others where you are."

            Silverdawn complied, though albeit unwillingly.

As she neared the bathroom, Silverdawn turned to face the Potions Master, a look of pleading in those quicksilver eyes. This left Severus a little out of sorts, and at his questioning look, Silverdawn implored, "Uncle, speak not of this to the others."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons…" She trailed off, not willing to divulge any further. Seeing the obstinate look on the girl's face, Severus sighed once more, agreeing reluctantly, "Oh all right…"

"Thanks."

Indeed, Severus never spoke of the incident to anyone when he reached the Potions laboratory, but Azrael looked up from his cauldron with a scowl that seemed only to enhance his looks instead of marring it, causing the Potions Master to realize that the bond link between the twins were still very active. Shaking his head in a warning manner at Azrael, Severus informed them that Silverdawn had retired early, and that they were to rest early too. His words never reached Azrael's ears, for the platinum haired boy was busy contemplating revenge…

He knew of what had transpired between the four Slytherins and his twin sister.

            And he will get revenge…

            … Once he's finished with Voldemort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

England

Hyde Park

            Promptly at ten, Severus apparated into Hyde Park cloaked in black, the Death Eater mask in one hand. Lucius, Wormtail and several others were already there, with Belial leading five Dementors. Seeing Severus, Belial went forward to envelop the man in an 'intimate' hug – one that made everyone think that they were lovers. Whispering in a low voice, the fallen angel started, "Be careful… the Dementors might come closer to you on realizing that you are not a human."

            "I know, but they don't affect angels the way they do humans."

            Belial chuckled at this seemingly arrogant statement, remarking sarcastically, "Now that's a comforting thought." However, Severus remained unconcerned, replying in a breezy manner, "Glad to understand." Belial scowled a little at this, but did not take it to heart. Instead, he turned to the on-looking crowd, assuming the usual, icy-cold expression he has whenever he was called to do serious work.

            "Today, we will only raid three houses as warm up. The Dementors will be allowed to perform the kiss, so I suggest the few of you to get out of the way, and don't act all high and mighty on me, Lucius. I have my ways to deal with you."

            The open reprimand made Lucius's face flush slightly pink, and he stared at the Dark Lord's godson in a hated manner, replying in a controlled voice, "Yes, Belial." Belial then proceeded to apparate all of them to their first house, allowing the ten Death Eaters to have fun wrecking the house before making them watch the Dementors perform the kiss on their screaming, hysterical victims.

            Unforgivables were used constantly, Imperio being one of the most often used to control those muggles. One of the more sadistic Death Eater (a Devil that Belial had brought along as a spy) even used it to make a woman kill her husband, skinning him bit by bit, savoring in his pain before allowing them to resume their own consciousness for a few minutes. Then, two Dementors took the liberty of sucking their souls, leaving blank pupils staring at the ten Death Eaters. This scene left several of the other Death Eaters blanching… and even Lucius and Wormtail were very much disorientated by the negative influences that the Dementors exude when performing the Kiss.

            Only Severus and Belial seemed to remain dispassionate about the entire thing.

Both of them were indifferent to the Dementors' powers. Disgusted might be a more suitable word when they witnessed the entire scene, but none of them gave anything away, and by the time they ended with the second house, set the house on fire with the Dark Mark hovering in the air, Lucius finally realized how far the difference between his ability of leading and killing and Belial's was. This wasn't surprising given Belial's notorious status in Hell, but the blonde man did not know, and Lucius became inwardly jealous, along with the sickening realization that he himself was becoming affected by the presence of the Dementors…

When they first entered the third house, Snape felt a slight tingle of dread as he saw the inner deco of the house. It seemed warm and cozy, and the Potions Master felt a twinge of regret at having to burn this house after killing the owners. What was weird to him was a familiar scent of honey blossoms and apple that lingered faintly in the air. Nodding to Belial, he went upstairs to the second floor of the house, surveying the furniture of the small den, and the painting that were lovingly hung in the center. It looked to be of the hands of a child… a child that was loved by both of his or her parents.

Downstairs, hexes could be heard as Belial allowed the now pale Death Eaters to play the couple that owned this house. Screams, pleas and snarling also sounded from downstairs, but Severus shut all these out of his mind, intent only at his inspection of the house. Entering the master bedroom, the black-haired Professor could only use a word to describe it… and that was _homely_.

Whilst a king-sized bed occupied part of the room, the dressing table, bookcases and closet were all of the same honey-brown wood series, and the curtains seemed to be handmade, allowing a certain comfortable feeling for those who lived there. There were also all sorts of mementos placed everywhere… on the bedside table, the dressing table, hung on the wall etcetera. Also, all of them were of the family of three – a beautiful brunette, a boyish-looking man, and their child.

It was the child that made Severus grow interested in the pictures. The girl, when she was a toddler, had a head of luscious, black hair and black eyes, but in the pictures when she was older, she had brown hair and blue eyes instead, sometimes the eyes were brown instead of blue. Inspecting it in detail, Severus noted that the couple looked to be rather young, and were very happy too. He then proceeded to look at the family photo that they had taken when they were in some skiing resort, taking to inspecting the child that looked to be only fourteen or fifteen.  The sweet, dimpled smile and twinkling chocolate brown eyes was far too familiar for him not to realize whom it was…

… And all of a sudden, Severus felt his heart drop.

Horror began to cloud his mind as he finally understood why the scent of honeyed blossoms and apple smelt so familiar.

_This is Hermione's home._

Hurriedly, he snuck the photo (frame and all) into his robe pocket before running down the stairs, all sorts of thoughts racing through his mind in an alarming speed. _Why had they randomly chosen this house, not others? Oh God, please don't let the Dementors start._ He prayed fervently that what he feared would not come true, but when he saw Belial sitting on the sofa with a detached look on his face whilst Lucius, Wormtail and the Death Eaters looked positively ill, something clenched his heart…

The owner of the house, Benedict, Hermione's father, had a blank look on his face. Those sparkling blue eyes that he had seen in the photos no longer retained a life, but now appeared to be a dull blue… The Dementors had just finished performing the Dementor's Kiss on Hermione's mother – Rachel, and the woman sprawled lifelessly on the ground, looking like a broken rag doll. Seeing this, Severus slumped against the rail of the staircase, a dazed look on his face as he muttered, "Shit."

            Belial noticed this at once, a puzzled look evident on his face as the black-haired man mindspoke desperately, ::This is the family of my student.:: The fallen angel paled slightly on hearing this, swearing in languages that none of the Death Eaters (except the Devil one and Severus) could understand.

            ::Set some protective wards in the upper floor, Severus. I'll do some on the couple.::

            Severus nodded his head mutely, helplessness suddenly tangible in his stance. He had just gotten to know the Granger girl, and somehow or rather, he knew that the girl had a good nature… one that was nurtured by her parents through love and care. Now, all these would no longer be given to her, and her parents can be considered quite as good as dead. Both Belial and Severus knew that they could do nothing to change what was done, thus when the deed was done, the Dementors and Death Eaters filed out quietly as Belial personally set the house on fire. Wormtail was ordered to set the Dark Mark… and when all was finished everyone disapparated out of sight, leaving only Severus and Belial behind.

            "Summon one of the angels here. I'll get those two out." the Potions Master ordered grimly as Belial nodded his head, summoning his all-time friend – Anael – out of Atzulith. Using his magic, Severus managed to pull the two muggles out of the blazing inferno in no time flat for those wards that Belial had cast only served to aid his summoning. Seeing the beautiful angel, Severus just nodded his head curtly, speaking in a clipping voice, "Send them to St Mungo's. Belial, go back to settle the report to Voldemort. I have to get back to Hogwarts."

            This done, the three of them did their allocated work, and apparated out of sight before the Aurors and ministry people entered the sight whilst the Dark Mark glowed eerily in the night sky…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hogwarts,

Unknown Location

Kadamon Suite

            Wind was howling loudly outside as two figures tossed and turned in their sleep. They were in separate rooms, but both of them seemed to be sharing the same dream. Both of them saw the same things through a particular person's eyes, and the two of them also experienced the dread that followed. The last experience did it… seeing your own parents' die isn't something a normal being could stand.

            Suddenly, the very foundations of Hogwarts shook inexplicably as amethyst purple eyes and sapphire blue ones opened, anguish evident in both pairs of eyes. Silverdawn's eyes widened in shock as she literally flew into Hermione's room, worried for the well being of her cousin.

            Entering the brunette's room, she could not care if both Hermione and her hair had turned back into pure silver, and did not bother to change both back. After all, the girl was overtly distressed, tears streaming down from her now sapphire eyes and this state of shock made Silverdawn heart wrench. She hugged her tightly as Hermione let out a muffled scream, sobs wrecking her entire body. She cried brokenly for a long time with Silverdawn constantly stroking her back in a comforting manner, allowing her to let all the grief out of her systems.

            However, when Hermione's crying started to abate, a glazed look formed in her face, causing Silverdawn to become alert once more. Waving a hand in front of her whilst Hermione stared on without feeling, the Princess felt dread, and finally, she mindspoke to her twin, knowing that she needed her twin's aid, right here, and now.

            ::Riley… wake Niko up. I need both of your help in Mione's room… _fast_.::

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of a very long chapter 15…

When I took a look at the amount of words for the story alone, I realize that this can be considered the longest chapter I've posted – 9000 over words! Phew! I'll never try such a stunt again… it's taxing on my brain!

In this chapter, I've garnered some ideas from several places. So let's take a look.

Note 1: The idea of the restaurant came from one of my favorites… Marché. The food there is really nice, though it's kinda centered on western cuisine.

Then, there's the part of the uniforms. They're based on Clamp's Magic Knight Rayearth, where the weapons choose their own master. It's quite an interesting idea, and the story (I read the manga) was real cool!

Oh! The origin of the Ephirel line is quite a long story. But safely put, the name was taken from my sis, who had made up this character that she drew quite often… And I must say, my sis really has the talent for drawing characters in the Japanese manga style. Her pics are awesome!

Also, the part on Joshua and Sheena being elves, and Valerie being of Veela lineage was part of my demented mind. And I am trying to experiment putting a Veela and Elf as a couple. After all, UWIM is a multi-racial college, and I hoped this would give people some idea as to how the college could be like. I mean… Dwarves could even have elves as friends! *hint hint*

There's quite a lot to digest in this chapter, so hope you guys won't get to befuddled by it =)

Now for reviews (I always love this part the most!):

harrypotter-chik ~ Thanks. I will try ta completing this story and not leaving it hanging 6_^

*unnamed* ~ *grins apologetically* Sorry about the constant delay. The words just couldn't get out!

april ~ hmm… getting a Firebolt? I'd have sent you one, but I don't have any… *lol*

janmmci ~ I have to study too, my promotional exams is coming in abt a month's time, and I haven't revised yet!!!

Starbrite ~ I'll try to get the website up soon. Hmm… about Harry's parents and the angels? I'll get that out soon, once Hermione gets out of her shock. So don't worry, there'll be answers =)

~EdenGurl~ Like your nick ^_^, and thanks for your compliment. I too seldom review stuff, unless I find it worthy of reviewing… heehee

Eliza ~ I get ideas from dreams… fun thing to do, cos' my dreams can be as wacky as you can imagine!

Kayti ~ Oh! You mean putting the website on the homepage part? Hmm… maybe I'll do just that! *grins*

bubblegum*girl ~ You're welcome. So if you need pronunciations of other words, feel free to ask, and I'll supply it in the next chapter =þ

harrypotter-chik ~ Yuppie, I'll continue this alright, but at the same time, I'm hoping to complete my other fic – Don't pass me by.

Madame Padfoot ~ *complains like a brat* Sometimes, I really regret pairing so many people up. Now I'm having a hard time trying to make all their love blossom, and it really is a headache to do it! As for Draco and Silver, he will only know that Silver is an angel later in the story. Hope you can wait for that!

Janmci ~ teehee, glad that the Mike/Blaise part made up for Sev/Mya scenes. I liked it too!

Colibi ~ You mean that it's the same pronunciation in French? *embarrassed* I'm not good in French, but knowing that somebody got the pronunciation right before I explained made me relieved. I thought that everyone would pronounce it as Hi-day-kai. *lol*

Tracy ~ The nickname Star had a reason behind it… This was your Court name before you graduated from UWIM, and yes, you were originally from the Court of Twelve. No joke =)

cherrity ~ thanks for your concern on my health, and yes, Harry will learn about the angelic language soon… though only those of the angelic heritage are able to learn it thoroughly. Any guess why? Ooh, goody, if I need help, how am I able to contact you? Through mail?

Orange ~ Pub is something like discothèques or bars. Sorry that the raid took such a small part, but I really don't know how to write about it, and I think that it kinda sucked big time. *sighs before brightening up* I've given you the reason why those angels (or at least why those in the Parliament) can't kick Voldie's butt so easily when they are much more powerful. Also, angels, like the dragons, aren't allowed to interfere in the works of man – it's an unwritten law, though many choose to defy it on their own will.

Aemos ~ thanks for constantly reviewing this first fic of mine. I'm really glad that you are still with me up till now, cos' my fic can be quite boring sometimes…

Rebuky ~ sorry about the constant delays in reviews, but I can't seem to get the correct words out even though the ideas are already in my mind. Goes to show that I'm not as good a writer than I wish to be.

… ~ *apologetic* I'm sorry, but I like to think that most countries are still under rule of the royals. Anyways, it will be like this in the story, hope you don't mind too much.

ElvenFaerie ~ Glad you like it, after all… Creativity can be quite a good trait to possess. *grins*

as de corazones ~ thanks =) I hope I can keep the level of the story up instead of down ^_^!

*unnamed* ~ *soothing* I won't starve you… *sly look on my face* I'll just make you grow hungry! Hee hee, I'm bad… but I can't help it! *lol*

Omni ~ Problem is that I fear those needles… but yes, I've tried going to a Chinese physician, and it really did help, though the second day after I went for it was hell (but after that, the wrists really felt better)… Also, I'm sorry about the gloomier parts although I did like writing it. I'm a sadistic freak. *someone throws a bolster at me, shouting, 'yea right, Jo!'*

Li-chan ~ hope that this chapter is up to your liking! I had hoped to describe Silver's past a long time ago, but it seemed only right to put it now so as to have a dream to start the morning (Silver's) and another to end the night (Hermione's). Btw, how was the match?

As de corazones ~ Oh goody, I finally have people asking me questions! Yes, Hermione still has the locket and ring, though it is hidden from everyone's view. You need to enter UWIM before you are allowed to enter the Court. This will happen to her next year, after her awakening. (This will have to wait) hope these answers your queries!

arcee ~ things are going to go a little turbulent after this chapter… you'll just have to wait. *sorry!*

Dragon-Charmer ~ You're right, though both of them has no idea about it. They will find out soon though…

Faith ~ Here are some answers to your questions: 1. Hermione isn't the queen of San Marie, San Marie is under the Universal Royal Family, and so the current king is Adam. 2. Yes, she is. 3. Hermione is paired with a particular, ruly haired, green-eyed boy. Any guesses? *obvious, isn't it?* 4. Hmm… not very likely. It is possible… but there'll be some difference somewhere. Man, Sev will go totally ballistic! Hope these answers what you have doubt in. also, thanks for your help in the grades thing, I finally realize that there are so many names for the levels. In Singapore, I'm in JC (Junior College), and it's just JC1 and JC2!

Dark Angel ~ Wow! So I'm the first person to be reviewed by you in English? I'm honored! What is your mother language? Polish? Hmm… then you learnt English as your second language or just for fun? Okie, sorry for so many questions, but I've gotten this chapter up, and it's pretty long! Hope you like it =) p/s: how do you pronounce that?

Rebuky ~ Thanks for putting me in your list! Oh! *surprised* So you are Becky… I understand how you feel about the nickname change though. I'd have hated it if many someones had the same nickname as me! And no, I don't find what you say boring. Instead, they're quite interesting, cos' I agree with you opinion too! *smiles widely*

Loves_kiss ~ thanks for your compliment, and I don't think a can post this up regularly, so you'll have to wait periods… I'm sorry!

EclypsCC1 ~ No problem! Go ahead and use them. Also, tell me when you post them up, I wanna read! *hint hint*

Sweet Immortal ~ You know, I'm glad that you are reading this, cos' it's pretty hard to get one who doesn't like to read fantasy to read them. It's like the fact that I don't read science fiction, and ended up reading Sphere (Michael Crichton)! Glad you like it =) As for your question, Severus is an angel, but Lawrence and Salazar aren't. The reason will be given later in the story. Btw, how did you manage to get to this story? *curious*

ElvenFaerie ~ Thank you!!! I'm really glad that you like reading this, but what is it about crossing genres? I know that I only crossed on romance and some adventure… so it isn't that complicated that it will cause the entire story to go choppy and abrupt! What other genres did I cross? Yeah!!! I finally have a person telling me to take all the time to write a chapter, for that… *muack!* *someone throws me a disgusted look, saying, 'eww… that's _gross_!'*

Okie, that's all for reviews!!!

Do continue to support my story,

And thanks to everyone who has read it, no matter if you've reviewed or not!

Toodles,

SilverDawn

P/s ~ Oh my grace! After writing the notes and reviews, the number of words shot up to over 10000! *almost fainting* This chapter went on for eleven pages!


	19. Memories

Okie dokie, the usual disclaimers apply. Ah… Milady Rowling… Don't you guys just love her? *lol*

Important note: I'm so *sorry*! I've just changed Hermione's birth date again as my conscience kept nagging at me to keep to the date Ms Rowling kept for Hermione birthday. So… prologue has been changed… again. *ducks flying pillows and bolsters* Once again, I'm sorry, Mya's b-day is changed to September 19th, this is in cannon with the original series, so I solemnly promise that I won't change it again. Therefore, three more days and it will be Herm's birthday. Quick, isn't it?

Also, I wanna thank pegase, for translating my fic into French. So those of you out there who understand it, go ahead and check it out!

It's on http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=965407

The Awakening of a Royal

SilverDawn

Chapter 17: Memories…

            In just seconds, Azrael and Nikolai apparated into the room, both of whom looking very much disheveled, dressed only in their nightclothes. Apparently, the couple had been awakened from deep slumber by the earthquake and had no time to change when Silverdawn had called on her twin in a desperate manner. The princess breathed a small sigh of relief when the couple appeared, but she could not go to them, for her current connection with Hermione, linked by her hand, was the only bond that kept the untrained psychic's powers at bay.

Looking at the two almost identical silver heads, and the sigil that was flaring on Silverdawn's forehead, Azrael frowned, asking in a dark voice, "_Now _what happened?" 

Nikolai looked pretty confused too, eyeing the twins in a tentative manner. Realizing that she was muddled by Hermione's state, Azrael shook his head at her, whispering, "You'll understand later."

            Silverdawn had also wanted to explain what was going on, but a mist started gathering by the side of the bed, forming into two humanoid figures that looked opaque, yet surreal. Everyone eyed at it before it pulsed black briefly, dissipating slowly to reveal Pearlsong and Shadownight. The two couples moved to the bedside, with Shadownight going straight to Hermione, placing a hand on her forehead.

The sigil of the dragonkin appeared on his forehead as his silvery eyes unfocused for a moment, not looking at anything in particular. Everyone was silent whilst the eldar dragonkin checked the critical readings of the blank girl, thus when dark frown marred the dragonkin's features, the four people present felt indescribable dread. When Shadownight's eyes focused once more, the tone he spoke in was grim, "Backlash. She's lying in shock, and the last time I've seen such a case had been on Azrael… but how?"

"Dementor's Kiss on Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Silverdawn replied quietly, causing Nikolai to suck in her breath.

"Shit." Azrael cursed. Sitting down on the bedside, he took to looking at Hermione's real self without Glamourie for the first time, and should the situation be less tense than this, he would have smiled.

After all, should a person look at Silver and Hermione from afar when they're both in this state, it would not be surprising if they were mistaken as twins. Their hair were practically of the same length, though Silverdawn's was straight while Hermione's was slightly wavy. Their features were slightly different too, but that didn't matter much, for the eye color of the two girls were a dead giveaway that they weren't identical. Silver's was a pale amethyst violet, but Hermione's was more of an ultramarine blue.

Looking at those eyes, it reminded him of the painting of Athena he had seen in his father's room, one before her twelfth birthday, when her hair had still been silver instead of black…

_God, they look so similar._

Snapping out of his musings, he looked at his twin, shaking his head in defeat, "She has the same case of backlash like me alright… But the problem is that Mother isn't here to call her back like she did me."

            "Still, there's a way, though we'll need some help." Silverdawn started wearily, turning to Pearlsong for support. Looking at the dragonkin, she had not expected her grayish blue eyes to blaze with fury, and on seeing it; she flinched slightly, as did everyone else, including Shadownight. After all, Pearlsong was rarely angered by anything, but when she did, all hell usually breaks loose…

Noticing their fear, the female dragonkin calmed herself, murmuring quietly, "Get Lucifer and Harry."

            "They're coming…" Nikolai said softly, her empathic powers signaling that two anxious people were heading for this room at breakneck speed. As predicted, in just a few minutes, Lucifer entered the room with Harry in two. Sweeping a glance at the bedside, he acknowledged his siblings before reporting, "Third degree quake. The head of houses are alerted and are currently in their Houses. Ron and Ginny has informed Minerva of Harry's absence. Salazar's checking on Slytherin, and the Court has taken charge of the UWIM students in their own common room. Now what?"

            While Lucifer was reporting on the precautions Hogwarts was taking, Harry stared at the two silvan-haired girls on the bed, emerald-green eyes narrowing into slits behind those glasses. They looked almost like twins, but one was blue-eyed while the other was purple. Those bluish eyes looked very familiar though, and suddenly, realization dawned upon him as he walked over to the duo.

            "Silver? Mya?"

            Hearing her name, Silverdawn acknowledged Harry with a weak nod, but Hermione had a blank look on her face. Panicking at her reaction, Harry turned over to Pearlsong, asking urgently, "What happened to Hermione?"

            For once, the blue-haired dragonkin looked upset, grayish blue eyes distressed, "We have a problem…" No one was willing to answer Harry's question, but finally, someone broke the ice

            "Hermione's parents were given the Dementor's Kiss. Their house was raided by the Death Eaters and several Dementors…" Silverdawn said quietly, summarizing the events in two short sentences.

            "When?"

            "A few minutes ago…"

The girl tactfully left out who the Death Eaters were, but Azrael and Lucifer knew that she was keeping something from them, thus the girl shot them a 'tell you later' look before sighing – a thing that she was doing more often nowadays. Pearlsong, however, had seen parts of the dreams earlier on via the shared link between Hermione, and she knew that Severus was involved. Silverdawn knew of this too, and she had a look of pleading in her eyes when facing Pearlsong, hoping that somehow or rather, the female dragonkin would not be overtly furious with her godfather when he arrived.

Glancing at Shadownight and Nikolai, the princess asked tiredly, "Can the two of you cast a permanent Glamourie on her?" The duo nodded their heads, putting up the Glamourie successfully after one try, both of whom were vaguely satisfied that she looked the same as before, save the hair… It was difficult to manage the exact waves of her former chocolate brown hair, thus they let it be the wave style of her silver hair.

After finishing the Glamourie, Nikolai glanced at Silverdawn in a beseeching manner, an unspoken question evident in her eyes… _Why was it that Hermione's eyes were sapphire, and why was her hair silver?_

Silverdawn sighed, knowing that another explanation was in place. Admitting in mindspeech, she sent an answer, ::There's more to her than meets the eye.::

::Duh.:: Nikolai almost rolled her eyes at Silver's answer.

::Remember the uniform?:: 

::Mione's black one?::

::Only people of Kadamon lineage or those involved with their descendents in the future can inherit one.::

:: …Her hair… It was silver.::

::Uh huh…::

There was silence at the end of the connection as Nikolai put up the clues. Blue eyes, silver hair, black uniform, ability to understand Angelic…

Suddenly, everything made sense…

::She's also a Kadamon?:: Nikolai gasped.

::Took you long enough, Temperance.:: Silverdawn replied wryly. Nikolai's hand stopped halfway at what she was doing – maintaining Silver's vital stats (Pearlsong was doing Hermione's). In Angelic, Nikolai whispered softly, "She's your cousin."

"Direct one… And her 16th birthday is coming in three days time, if you count today in it." Silverdawn replied in the same language with dread. Blood drained from the healer's face when she realized what the girl was implying. Her voice trembling, Nikolai cursed under her breath, "Oh shit."

"Shit indeed." Silverdawn intoned cynically.

Meanwhile, Lucifer, Azrael and Shadownight were setting up various wards and shields around the entire room, causing Harry to go dazed.

"Why are they weaving such complex spells?" The boy asked Silverdawn as the girl replied grimly, "You'll understand later." Turning to Pearlsong, Silver then spoke, "Pearl, I need someone to ground."

"He'll come soon." 

"Are you sure?"

            "As much as I hate him now, he may be our only hope." Pearlsong said in finality, eyes grave on thinking of the sticky situation they're going to handle later.

            As Pearlsong had predicted, Severus barged into the room, panting heavily as he placed his entire body weight against the door. He had taken down the Glamourie he often placed on himself, the silver Death Eater mask still in hand as he stumbled towards the group huddled at the bed.

            Apparently, he had rushed here right after coming back to Hogwarts.

Glancing at the room, Severus looked at Shadownight in anguish, but the dragonkin just shook his head, looking sympathetic. He then looked at Hermione, feeling his heart drop on seeing the vacant look on Hermione's eyes. Somehow, those eyes reminded him of the ones he had seen on the Granger couple, and this twisted his gut in a way that he had never imagined.

He wanted to wallow in self-guilt, but was never able to… for a voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Severus, we're calling Hermione back. You have to Ground. Harry and I will Hold, Silver will Call." Pearlsong requested albeit too calmly. Turning to the others, she continued, "Temperance, note our stats. Shadow, pull us out if anything goes wrong."

Nikolai looked a little hesitant at her commands, for something kept nagging at the back of her brain, "Don't you think it's too risky to have Uncle Severus to Ground? He isn't even remotely related to her." Her sharp intuition made Pearlsong smile slightly, and the dragonkin looked at her with compelling eyes, "Nikolai, trust me." And the girl nodded mutely.

Monitors were magicked out as Nikolai and Lucifer helped place crystal beepers on all of their pulses. When the basic stats were constant, Silverdawn closed her eyes as she let down the shields that controlled her mage gift. Drawing a deep breath, she opened her eyes slowly, seeing colors all over the place.

Magic as its most raw level… she thought soberly. Concentrating slightly, a ghostly hand moved from her body, invisible to normal eyesight. It went over to Harry first, tugging out three scarlet, fiery strands of raw power to connect to Severus, Hermione and herself. Then, the 'hand' pulled three similar, bluish-green strands of magic from Pearlsong's core of power, connecting them like she did to Hermione. Then, from Severus, it pulled a pure, black strand of magic to bind to Hermione's body, before doing the same to herself – a silvery strand that bonded to Hermione almost immediately.

The preparation work done, Silverdawn's sigil flared brightly for three seconds as a pulsing seal appeared under the five of them, causing Harry to jump in shock. Ignoring his surprise, a mystical, almost surreal tone came out from Silverdawn's mouth.

"Ready?"

Grim nods were given from everyone, and Silverdawn and Severus closed their eyes, plunging into the depths of Hermione's soul…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

=Dreamscape=

            They were in a wide expanse of land, where everything was enveloped in darkness. It was so dark that both Severus and Silverdawn could see nothing except their own glowing bodies, causing both of them to shudder. Taking in the place they were in, Severus murmured, "This is…?"

            "Mya's mind." Silverdawn uttered softly, wondering how a person's mind could be so full of despair. She did not have time to explain further, for somehow, they got sucked into a whirlpool that appeared beneath them, entering into an entirely different dreamscape.

            It was bright, the fluffy clouds adorning the sky as the sea stretched into the endless horizon. In front of them, a young girl was playing with her parents, building sandcastles by the Hawaiian beach. Squinting his eyes against the sun, Severus made out the two adult figures as the Granger couple, and therefore, the child must be Hermione.

            "Mione…" Silverdawn called out to the child. The parents seemed not to have heard their calls, but Hermione did, and when she turned to face them, Severus had the shock of his life. Those eyes that were looking back at him weren't hazel brown… it was ultramarine blue! Smiling eerily, the young Hermione gave them a wave with those chubby hands, before disappearing from the sight, along with her parents, and the entire scene.

Suddenly, Snape and Silver found themselves caught in another whirlpool once again…

…This time, they were in a concert hall. Hermione, whose hair was plaited neatly behind, wearing a velvet pink dress, was performing on stage. Aged six, the young girl bore an uncanny resemblance to someone Severus could not really put a finger to. Hermione was playing a violin, performing toccata and fugue in D minor with an ease of a professional. Her soul was behind the music, her life force practically seeping into the notes that made a deep impact into the hearts of the listeners. Gazing at the young girl, Severus spoke softly, "She has the same talent as yours, Silver."

The now silver-haired girl nodded her head, remarking, "No doubt another child prodigy…" At that, her godfather nodded his head whilst resplendent applause sounded throughout the hall – Hermione had ended the concerto. On the stage, Hermione gave a small smile whilst her father – Benedict Granger went up, handing the child a bouquet of violet lilacs. She gave her father a huge grin, planting an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek as everything went dark once again…

It was vaguely confusing to see bits and pieces of memories from Hermione's mind, but thankfully, after several more memories, they finally reached an ornate gate, where an arcane language was engraved on the rails. Leading Severus along, Silverdawn pushed past the gate, saying quietly, "We're entering sealed memories, uncle. Be prepared for what you see."

            When both their feet touched the ground within the Gates itself, they found themselves in yet another memory.

            "Here they go again…" Silverdawn muttered under her breath, bracing herself for what was to come.

            Aged five, Hermione was running towards her parents, her pigtails trailing behind her back. They were in a park of sorts, this much was evident by the trees and bushes. A garland of flowers was held carefully in her hands as she ran, but somehow, Hermione accidentally tripped over some stones, falling in the process. Alarmed, Rachel rushed to her daughter's side, looking at the bad cut on her knee in a worried manner. Hermione started to tear, and pained, Rachel enfolded the girl in a deep hug, whispering words of comfort. However, she trailed off abruptly on seeing the cut heal by itself… at an amazing speed.

            "Mione?" Rachel called to the crying girl. Hermione lifted her head, and Rachel was shocked to see her eyes turning blue whilst a pale sigil flared on her forehead. This scene stunned Severus, thoughts racing through his mind as he uttered, "She's not muggle-born?"

            Silver smiled at his incredulity, replying with conviction, "No, she's a blue-blooded witch."

            "That ability," The potions master murmured, "It's of one of the highest order of mages – self healing without knowledge." Silverdawn wanted to volunteer some information to cure him of his doubts, but was interrupted as they entered another memory.

            Aged ten, Hermione had received the Hogwarts admission letter.

She had received it alone, totally stunned by the realization that she was a witch. Inwardly, she was worried that her parents would vehemently disagree, but when her parents saw the troubled look when she came downstairs for dinner, Rachel asked her child what was wrong and Hermione poured out the information given in the letter. Surprisingly, her parents had taken it very easily, permitting her to enter into the magic school.

When Hermione happily went upstairs to write the letter of consent back to Hogwarts, Rachel and Benedict smiled sadly, much to the bafflement of Severus Snape. What was more intriguing was what the couple had said…

"Do you think she'll find out about her mother?" Benedict asked in a quiet tone.

"I hope not… It may be too much for her…" Rachel whispered, before seeking assurance from her husband.

… Then, they were sucked into another memory…

They were now at Severus' station that safeguarded the Philosopher's Stone, seeing a slightly battered Harry and Hermione looking at the row of seven potions. The brunette was smiling, causing Harry to be incredulous. Standing at a distance from them, Severus and Silverdawn heard the girl say, "Brilliant. This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here for ever."

"But so will we, won't we?" 

"Of course not – " Hermione looked pretty indignant here, causing Severus to smile a little, " – Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

There, Hermione read the paper several times to herself. Walking up to the row of potions, an angel appeared beside her, one that seemed invisible to Harry, but visible to both Severus and Silverdawn.

"Met?" Severus gasped in disbelief, totally taken aback by the knowledge that the blonde angel – one of the seven highest archangels, was guardian to Hermione Granger. Silverdawn just nodded her head absently, unsurprised by the angel's presence, as she pulled her godfather nearer towards the young girl, hearing snatches of conversation the human and angel had.

"The ones at either ends are different potions… but moving in on both ends, neither is your friend. So, the second right and left are poison, that'll make sense out of the third clue – poison twins. Then, by default, the one on each of their right would be nettle's wine." Hermione spoke quietly to the angel to her right, pointing out the two poisons. The angel nodded slightly, reminding her, "Take heed, child. What we term right is the potion's left, and what we term left is the potion's right."

At this, Hermione frowned a little before pointing to the potion farthest left, "If you say so, then this one should be nettle wine, and the third from our right would be nettle wine too." Once again, Metatron nodded, a smile on his handsome face. Continuing the hypothesis, Hermione mumbled, "Four bottles out, three left. Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides. Since both nettle wine bottles are neither giant nor dwarf, we can safely assume that those are the ones for passage…"

Finally, she trailed off, frowning a little, "But how would you know if which is for which?" Turning a little to Metatron, she pleaded with her eyes. Slightly amused, the angel reminded her, "Remember the starting phrase and clue two?"

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind…Second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you move onwards, neither is your friend." Hermione muttered softly, repeating, "…If you move onwards, neither is your friend… danger." Slowly, a grin slipped into her face, "The rounded bottle – the giant one – will bring me back to safety, through the purple fire…" Realization dawned into her as she clapped her hands.

"Got it, the smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle, saying, "There's only enough there for one of us. That's hardly one swallow."

Both of them looked at one another.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen – get back and get Ron – grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really."

At this, Severus snorted as the duo continued to talk, with Harry trying to persuade Hermione over to go quickly. When she went over through the purple fire, everything went dark once more.

"I'm impressed," Severus spoke up as they were in darkness once more, "Although Met did help her with the puzzle, she was able to solve the majority of it by herself… in a few minutes no less."

"She has one of the greatest minds, inherited from her parents." Silverdawn replied as they entered into yet another scene.

They were at the foot of the marble staircase of Hogwarts, with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Metatron had appeared once more in front of Hermione when they were about to climb the stairs, whispering urgently, "Child, you need to learn soon…"

"I know, I just need to figure out what Harry keeps hearing."

"Your gift, the ones you wanted me to seal years ago, they will help…" the angel whispered again, "by your leave, I'll take down one particular shield, and you'll understand."

"Oh all right." Hermione sighed as Metatron took down one of the seals he had put on her. Immediately, she understood the reason why Metatron had said what he did.

"_Kill this time… let me rip… tear…_"

"The voice!" said Harry, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again – didn't you."

Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

_That voice… it was so cold… Parseltongue!_

"Harry – I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

            And she sprinted away, up the stairs.

            The scene dissolved again, and they were brought to the library, where Hermione had her head buried in a huge tome, muttering, "serpents. Serpents… Ah! There!" Skimming through the page, Hermione tore the page out of the volume, turning over to her guardian, asking in an almost accusing manner, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

            Metatron shook his head, midnight blue eyes apologetic, "I'm not allowed to divulge any information of the future."

            "Then why did you tell me now?"

            "I don't want to see you die." Metatron whispered, leaving a pale-faced Hermione. When they left the library, Hermione saw Penelope Clearwater and warned her to look round corners with a mirror first…

            … And that was were tragedy struck…

            Once again, they got sucked into another scene, fairly quickly.

            In the hospital ward, Poppy was talking Albus Dumbledore at her desk about the number of patients and how she wished the mandrakes would be ready _soon_. Severus and Silverdawn heard a little of the conversation, but they were distracted by a bright light emanating from Hermione.

            Surprisingly, no one else seemed to see it, but it was pretty amusing to see Metatron try to cover up the light. In fact, he had to get several other Virtues to help control the light that pulsed regularly from her body. The pure pearly light made Severus raise an eyebrow at Silverdawn, and the girl replied his unanswered question, "Her magick within her is fighting to free her from the paralyzed state. She could have woken up by herself in just minutes, but this would rouse the suspicions of Uncle Albus and the other professors, no doubt, _you _will be interested in it too."

            "Indeed." Severus murmured as they entered another dream.

            They were in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, Ron and Harry were in there, and Professor Lupin was sleeping in the seat next to the window. Glancing at him, a weird look was plastered on her face. In a very small tone, she whispered, "Auroris." Slowly, the shields she built over herself broke down, and all sorts of colors assaulted her vision. Clearing most of them, she saw the coppery aura around Remus Lupin and her brows contorted into a narrow vee.

            "He's not human?" She whispered to Metatron softly, earning a slight nod from the ever-present angel.

            "No, he's not."

            This time, the scene melted slowly, and they were brought through several more escapades she had with Harry and Ron before _finally _landing into another library, this time, it seemed like a personal one, instead of the huge Hogwarts library.

            Hermione was sitting in front of the fire, ensconced in a comfortable wing-backed chair with her eyes glued to a book.

            "Hermione…" Silverdawn called out as the duo moved nearer to the unknowing girl. Hermione seemed not to have heard anything, but instead, mumbled something in angelic.

_"An eagle soars, wings stretched wide,_

_a phoenix burns, from ashes rise._

_Wings of feathers, soft and alluring,_

_Astounds me still, ne'er foregoing._

_An angel fallen, an angel born_

_'It's the circle of Time', or so Chronos forewarns,_

_'Till the prophecy end, the world comes to rest_

_Peace reigns again, and Gaia protects.'_

_But with all these done,_

_Will I see you again?_

_For you'll have go back,_

_And I'll be alone…_

_Again."_

            Hearing this passage, an excerpt from the book of prophecies, Silverdawn choked back a sob. Severus shook his head at this piece too, knowing full well who wrote it for whom this was for. In the usual professorial tone, he started, "Miss Granger, we're bringing you back."

            Looking up from her book, Hermione shook her head, sorrow evident in those hazel-brown eyes, "Mom and dad aren't there anymore. I don't want to go back."

            Hearing this, Severus felt very guilty. He had inadvertently been the one to wreck her formerly perfect family, and now, the best mind of Hogwarts has lost the will to live because of him. Dumbly, he stared at the girl's lowered head and softened his tone, continuing in a somewhat hoarse voice, "There are others who're still there for you."

            Hermione went silent at what his statement implied, whereas Silverdawn went over to hug the girl in a maternal manner, stroking her back gently to sooth the upset girl. In a hypnotic lull, the silver-haired girl took over from her godfather, prodding, "What will happen to Pearlsong? She will always be there for you… I _know_ I will miss your companion, the others will too! Ron, Ginny, your friends, the Court, even Blaise and Draco! And what about Harry?"

            The mention of the names of those so dear to her brought tears into Hermione's eyes. The dam that refused to break when she was in her own, secluded mind world broke, and she sobbed, shuddering convulsively. Sighing, Severus walked over to the two girls, lifting Hermione into his arms, cradling the girl in a protective manner.

            "There there. Everything will be all right _somehow_." The man whispered into the girl's ear. Hermione settled her head against the potions master's chest, sobs subsiding as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner. In a gentle tone, Severus continued, "reality is something you have to face, Hermione. Let's go home."

            The brunette nodded weakly in Severus's arm, and Silverdawn went started to walk out of the room. However, an invisible barrier blocked their path, and the girl frowned, placing a hand at the smooth barrier.

            "What is it?" Severus asked, frowning as the girl touched the barrier cautiously.

            "The central node in the Forbidden Forest had set up a barrier to shield Hermione…" Silverdawn called back, "I'll try to break it…"

            Murmuring a charm, the barrier suddenly pulsated for a second, as hairline cracks formed all over the place, turning into larger ones rapidly. It broke apart very soon, shards of glass-like crystal falling everywhere. Outside the barrier, a blonde angel stood, relieved that the duo had gotten his ward out of her self-induced retreat. Seeing the trio, Metatron gave a thankful smile, bowing at his liege.

            "Mashiaere."

            He disappeared in a bright light, transporting them out of the dreamscape in a wink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Back in the Kadamon Suite, Dumbledore had arrived into the room, Poppy in tow as they eyed the complicated spell surreptitiously. The seal was still glowing, throbbing at a regular pace whilst sigils flared on most of their foreheads. Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened at the runes of the seal, whispering in a shaky voice, "This method of healing is _dangerous_."

            "But it's the only way." Lucifer, now standing at Dumbledore's side, replied grimly. None of them could say anything after that, for once again, the castle experienced a very strong level earthquake. The people in the shielded room also felt a mild quake, and instinctively, Shadownight held on to the two people Holding the spell – Harry and Pearlsong, commenting to the boy wryly after the quake stopped.

            "_Now _you understand the reason for those shields…"

            The elder dragonkin trailed off then, automatically shielding his eyes as a bright light shone from the three comatose figures. The others squinted against the sudden illumination too, seeing bright stars in their vision as the light dimmed.

            "I hate such kinds of light show." Azrael muttered as Lucifer gave a smirk, replying, "You perform such kinds of light show more often than not too."

            At that, Azrael gave his brother an annoyed look, but did not comment further for the trio were starting to wake up. hurriedly, Nikolai took off the monitoring spells and beepers as Pomfrey helped check if all of them were all right. Severus shrugged away from the beepers impatiently, searching for Hermione in fear that the girl might not have come back with them. 

            Obsidian met caramel, causing the Potions Master to sigh in relief before hugging the girl, who in turn, promptly dissolved into tears.

            The sight of Hermione crying her heart out wasn't one that anyone of them were able to take, and this caused everyone to go teary-eyed. In a quiet manner, Silverdawn ushered all of them out of the room, leaving the professor and student alone. Severus continued to hug the girl, rocking her gently, not caring if his shirt was soaked by her tears. Instead, he whispered softly in Angelic, "Hush, you're home now. I'm here… I'm here…"

            Comforted, Hermione slowly went to sleep…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            He had stayed with her for several hours, until Pearlsong motioned for them to go to his room.

            There, the usually scowling, evil git Snape looked fairly forlorn as he repeated the sequence of events that led to the raid of the home of the Grangers.

            "… I only knew that it was Ms. Granger's home until I saw those photographs. By then, it was too late. The Dementors had already finished giving the Kiss." Severus ended dully as Shadownight handed the grief-stricken man a goblet of brandy. Giving the dragonkin a grateful nod, Severus downed the spirit in one gulp, thankful that the alcohol managed to soothe his frazzled nerves.

            "The Grangers are now in St Mungo's. Anael has seen to it, and I've a feeling that they'll be looked after by both wizarding medics and angels… Oh Merlin, what have I done." The black-haired man groaned, putting his head in his hands in defeat.

            At his crushed look, Pearlsong sighed, "Severus, it's difficult to hate you when I know you suffer as much, and even more than we do. Take heed though, Hermione is very vulnerable now, and it seems that you are the only one besides Silver who can help her now. The persons Grounding and Calling have a permanent, close link with the one being roused."

            Her understanding made Severus vastly relieved, and somehow, the former weight that laid heavily on his shoulders seemed to be lifted out. A ghost of a smile graced his wreary face, and the tone was lighter when he gave the lady thanks, "You're a sweet lady, Pearl. But I don't have the patience to deal with children…"

            "Nonsense!" Dumbledore interrupted indignantly, "you did well with Silver."

            'That's different." Severus replied in a glum tone. The Headmaster's eyes dimmed, the usual twinkle gone from those clear, blue orbs as he spoke in a serious manner, "Severus, I _need_ a guardian for Hermione now, Her parents were both only children of their family, and her grandparents are all dead already. If one of us don't step in to be her guardian, she'll be under the ward of the ministry, which frankly, isn't trustworthy under Fudge. Please?"

            The room went silent as Dumbledore, Shadownight and Pearlsong waited for the man's answer. Severus' eyes were a little glazed as he thought of the memories he had seen in her mind, those happy times that were lost to her forever. Somehow, these resolved his will, and finally, he nodded his head, saying, "All right. That's the least I can do now…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Breakfast was yet another solemn affair. No one had gotten over the quakes yet, and the Court, Ginny, Ron and Blaise had been informed of Hermione's parents being served with the Dementor's Kiss. The Daily Prophet had also reported a mild quake in Hogsmeade but it seems that Fudge had covered up on the news of the Dementors being freed from Azkaban in a feeble attempt to salvage his post.

            Looking at Hermione's empty seat, many of the Gryffindors were worried, and Tristan muttered, "Man, this is getting bad…"

            His statement was agreed by all who heard. Harry, who had been silently munching his toast, abruptly raised his head at the Head Table, and on seeing the empty seats of Lucifer, Salazar, and Snape, he was reminded by his unanswered questions earlier on in the morning.

            ::Silver?:: He mindspoke hesitantly.

            ::Hmm…?:: Silverdawn's voice was fatigue tinged, causing Harry to be a little contrite at interrupting her breakfast. Apparently, she had an even rougher night… er, morning, that he did.

            ::Why was Mya's hair silver. And those two quakes, plus the light. Why…?::

            There was silence at the other end as Silverdawn took a sip of her creamed mocha.

            ::Hermione's true features had been hidden under Glamourie for more time than you can think of. That was her real self. Those quakes happened because of her inability to control her psychic abilities, she's a seer too, Harry.::

            ::What!?!:: Harry choked on the dry piece of toast at her explanation, gulping down some iced water to soothe his throat.

            ::It's rather complicated. You'll understand later… As for the light, I'm afraid I can't really explain it. It just happens sometime.:: Silverdawn continued, skimming the headlines of the Daily Prophet with a derisive snort.

            ::Will she be alright?:: Harry finally asked. Silverdawn kept silent for a while, before finally answering.

            ::For her sake and ours, I hope so.::

            The duo continued with their meals at the separate tables, each with different thoughts until Dumbledore interrupted their reveries.

            "Students," the Headmaster's tone was solemn, "I regret to announce that three muggle houses have been raided last night, and one of your fellow schoolmate's parents have been rendered the Dementor's Kiss."

            Several shocked gasps could be heard, whilst others shuddered or shook their heads.

            "Therefore, I urge all of you to be prepared for the worst, both wizard and muggle-born alike." Dumbledore finished as he nodded to Minerva. At this, Millicent smiled smugly, whispering loudly to Pansy, "It was that know-it-all mudblood's parents, wasn't it?" Several students who heard this stiffened slightly, eyes filled with concealed anger. Crabbe nodded his head, grinning crookedly, "It's about time somebody took care of those mudbloods."

            Lawrence scowled at the pudgy boy's statement, fists clenched tightly to prevent him from punching the boy. Goyle, who's mouth was still stuffed with cereal, spoke, "The Dark Lord will, Crabbe." Pansy smiled at them, turning to see the passive face of the person she hated most. In a coy tone, she purred, "Be careful Langford. Your family might be next."

            Lawrence, Ashteroth, Nikolai, Draco, Blaise and the other UWIM students scowled at what she said whilst the girl being insulted shrugged impassively, replying in an idle tone that caused Pansy to fume literally, "It's not possible. My mother's already dead, and my father? Let's just say that security is ultra-tight around him." _Daddy's already powerful, not to mention the Mage Duelist and two leaders of the Universal Elite guarding him 24/7. It's almost impossible to harm one hair on his head._

            Irritated, Pansy retorted, "_Avada Kedavra _is enough to kill him."

            The mention of the Killing Curse made the entire table go silent. Her arrogance was grating on Blaise's nerves, and in a curt tone, she ordered, "Pansy, shut up."

            "Why should I? And Blaise, why are you caring for a _mudblood_?"

            Someone punched the table, _hard_, in an attempt to channel his anger through a less harmful output whilst a small knife whizzed through the air, cutting away several strands of Pansy's black hair before embedding deeply into the stone wall. Several people sucked in their breath as they turned to face the thrower – Silverdawn, who was toying with several crystal shurikens – a type of dagger that japanese ninjas often used. In a deadly voice, Silver started, "Pansy, my patience is wearing thin."

            Pansy swallowed her fear, taunting, "Want to fight?"

            No longer able to stand her arrogance, Nikolai stood up, walked in front of the bitchy Slytherin, and threw a punch into her abdomen…

            …And all hell breaks loose.

            Millicent pulled the Healer's hair as Blaise just over the table to give Millicent a backhand. Pansy slashed out at Nikolai's face, arousing the fury of several people sitting at the Gryffindor table. They too entered the fray, punching the Crabbe, Goyle and soon, a group of Slytherins rose to support Pansy and co. against Nikolai, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the avenging Court. However, the Court controlled the weight they put behind their kicks and punches for fear of actually killing someone in the process, and this resulted in their sustaining bruises and cuts.

            The professors at the Head Table noticed the fight too, but none of them were able to enter into the region of the Slytherin table – there had been a barrier shields placed by Ashteroth. Try as they might, none of them could counter the strong wards that the boy placed. Not surprising, the fallen angel was best at shielding wards, second only to the Kadamon family, and even Dumbledore had not much of a luck with them.

            The fight was getting more disastrous. The entire corner where their table was situated was totally messed up as Slytherins fought against one another, in favor of Pansy or Silver, no one knew. However, Silverdawn never entered the fight. She just sat there, painfully aware that Draco and herself were the only seniors still sitting down. Third years and above were all in the fight, and the younger Slytherins were huddled at one end of the table, far away from the fighting 'arena'. The students from the other tables were shocked by the sudden brawl too, and all of them were following it closely.

            The black-haired girl rubbed her temple tiredly, aware that she was getting yet another headache whilst Draco looked at her in a worried manner. Noting his concern, Silverdawn gave the boy a reassuring smile, causing him to kiss her forehead, murmuring softly, "Don't tire yourself by getting into the fight."

            "I won't. just stopping the fight before Uncle Severus and Lucifer slaughter us." Silverdawn replied as she stood up. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself before opening them, silver turning into a blazing amethyst. In mindspeech, she ordered the entire mob…

            ::All of you, back down _now_.::

            With the order came a sudden surge of gravity that forced all of them, save Azrael (he's immune to time magic), to stop. The UWIM students and the entire Court, with the exception of her twin, bowed at the fuming girl, fearful that she might blow how top. That could most like be the end of all of them.

            Azrael, however, did not bother to care, but instead, pulled Nikolai into his arms, examining her bruises and a particularly nasty slash caused by Millicent Bulstrode. The slash caused Azrael to become livid, and he was on the verge of slapping the fat girl when Silverdawn's icy tone commanded, "Azrael, _enough_."

            Reluctantly, the prince pulled his hand down, but this did not stop him to snarl at the girl, ultramarine eyes blazing, "Watch out for _your _family, Bulstrode."

            With that, he walked out of the dome with Nikolai in tow, intent on bring her back to the Suite for healing. His ability to depart from the shield effortlessly shocked the professors, and Silverdawn continued, "Strength, take down those shields."

            "Yes, milady." Ashteroth bowed before snapping his fingers twice.

With the wards down, Professor McGonagall entered in a state of fury, eyes blazing behind her spectacles. Dumbledore placed a restraining hand over her shoulder, intervening in a sober manner, "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin each. Your punishments shall be settled by your Head of Houses. Now, go see Pomfrey, or go to class."

            The assembly of Slytherins dispersed, grumbling as they made their way out of the Hall. Dumbledore then turned to the Court and their Gryffindor friends, "Go to the suite for healing. I don't want another fight to take place in the hospital wing."

            The lot of them nodded as Hideaki waved his wand at the mess on the side of the table they had fought at. The mess cleared up in a second, and he went out of the Hall, immersed deep in thoughts like the others were. Seeing them leave, Silverdawn gave the Headmaster a bow in apology before going out of the Hall with Draco.

            When all those involved in the fight were out of the Hall, McGonagall shook her head at the fight. As they made their way to the door leading to the staff room, Albus started absently, "Minerva, can you help me tell this to Severus? He's with Miss Granger."

            At this, the transfiguration mistress groaned.

            "Merlin. I _dread_ telling him this…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 17

Okay, I know this chapter is short and messy, but I really don't have the time to continue as I'm still having my exams, sorry ^_^!

Actually, I wasn't intending to write this until _after _my exams, yet the guilt of not updating was so great that I rushed out this chapter, leaving the preparation for my art exams to be delayed… again.

*gulps* I'm supposed to finish my A-Z drawings, cubism piece, tic-tac toe assignment, plus a self-portrait in three days. *groans* And I have a reading on Sunday! I feel as if the next few days will be hell… Pray for me guys!

Anyways, ramblings aside, I hope that this chapter is to your liking. Actually, I took quite some time to figure the logic puzzle of the first book, and my hypothesis might be wrong. I've had quite a few solutions, and since this was the most possible among them, I've used it instead. Any ideas what the real solution was?

Then, there's this small tit bit I've forgotten to add last chapter. In the mindspeech conversation with Mikael, what Silverdawn had meant in the last phrase, 'wakatta, aniki.' means, 'I know/will, brother.'

Alright, review time!

CloakofDarkness ~ I've read from several somewheres that Harry's name was Harold Potter. No very sure though… *sheepish grin*

*anonymous* ~ Okie, I've updated again! Though it's pretty late…

Orange ~ Sorry about the cliffhanger. I've a feeling that this is the worst one that I've put up for you guys, but hey! That will make you guys wanna read more, eh? *I'm evil, can't help it. Hehe* However, I'm sorry to have dampened your mood after the raid. *chagrin* This chapter isn't much better, is it?

Madame Padfoot ~ *grins* Thanks! Severus is engaged to Athena, but they weren't married yet. Sev never actually knew that Athena was pregnant… Also, Athena is Silverdawn's aunt from her father's side. Israfil was an only child. And nope, only Severus is an angel in the Snape family. The reason will be explained later =þ

ilovespike-02 ~ Don't worry, Snape is starting to get suspicious. I mean, he'll find out soon, it's just three days to Herm's birthday! However, he never knew about the uniform… that would make him more than shocked.

Zilent1 ~ *laughs uncontrollably* You don't have to censor your review. But seeing you write Pansy being a 'bi… er… female dog' I couldn't stop laughing. I agree with you though, she really is what you term her as!

bubblegum*girl ~ Sorry about the constant delaying in this fic… Yup, Hermione is starting is show the obvious signs – she can no longer control the psychic powers now that the dormant channel has opened. Hopefully, Met will seal it until someone deems it fit to teach her control.

Zara ~ Aww… at least this chapter wasn't a cliffhanger… I hope!

mow wow ~ I agree with you. Last chapter was rather good, in comparison, this chapter is too untidy and has several loopholes. *sighs* It's difficult to keep up!

Azrael ~ Thanks! I'm glad that someone is able to keep up with the constant popping up of new characters and different beings. It was really fun to mix everything up in a place that was already specified in Ms. Rowling's world!

ElvenFaerie ~ Glad you like the addition of anime ideas. I like manga very much, so there's some derivations from various manga. Angel Sanctuary is one of the main influences, cos' I've loved angels since a long time ago!

As de corazones ~ *beams* I suppose all of your questions have been answered. Nikolai is finally being let on about Hermione's true identity, and Sev is warming up on her. Don't worry, Hermione will awake on her birthday, three days later. Soon lady, soon =)

Anne K. Letoile ~ ::intrigued:: From your review, I know that you write well too. Serious! You have eloquence too, and the way you've written this review makes me feel… well… _immature_. I don't know how to explain it, but it does. Nonetheless, thank you for your compliment, I'll definitely continue this story. I'm too far involved not to.

Aemos ~ Thanks! Hermione is distressed all right, but there will be people there for her. For one, Harry is more than worried for her, and Silver + Severus will be there to help too.

EvilFireWitch ~ You'll be even sadder in the upcoming chapters. And nope, I'm not going to reveal further for now. About the slow updating, sorry!

Omni ~ Glad that last chapter was up to your expectations. About your questions, both of the girls' hair were silver by the end of the chapter, and Belial placed wards on them so that they would be safe in the fire until they extricate the couple out. After all, they are to be sent to St Mungo's – Sev has no intention of letting them burn to death. Is this explanation alright?

cherrity ~ Thanks. I'll ask you if I don't know any questions. Btw, sorry that this chapter is albeit short, the reasons were given above. *rueful*

KT*CUP ~ The delay for this chapter was imminent. Hope you don't mind!

Chavi ~ *looks glum* Poor Hermione indeed. The upcoming events will make her even more upset…

*anonymous* ~ My favorite chapter too! Next chapter might be a little late too… hope you wouldn't mind!

Faith ~ *beams* Thanks for the compliment! Still, my writing isn't very good – I keep repeating some words over and over again! Guess I'll have to read more books… Hmm, Hermione has several statuses she inherited from her mother, but she won't be the ruler of anywhere. However, she will still termed princess due to her direct linkage with the Kadamon family. Hope this answers your question!

littlemandyralph ~ it was your review that made me wish to change the date of Hermione's birthday again. Thanks for the reminder! Also, I've read your fic, Darkness be my Friend. It's good, seeing the angst that Hermione exude made me shiver… she's so cynical. Nonetheless, I've loved it, so please, update soon! I felt betrayed by that invisible chapter!

starbrite ~ oops! I've updated late again. *defends myself* But I've got my exams! And I've a feeling that I'm going to get retained this year. Uh oh.

Loves_Kiss ~ I'm afraid I'll have to update rather irregularly. Some problems with homework and home. Sorry!

howling wolf ~ yeah! *does a little dance* I've gotten this chapter up. hope you'll review it too, and tell me what I can improve on =)

Colibi ~ *thoughtful* Chapter 17 is up, but chapter 18 will be on hold until I've settled some stuff and finished writing the 3rd chapter of Salvation…

EclypsCC1 ~ The updating is kinda difficult, so I'll introduce some fics instead. Those that I've posted in my favorite fics page are rather good, especially Midnight Blue's 'Mirror of Maybe'. However, the updates are rather irregular too… *sigh* Oh, the fics by neutral are all rather good. You should go check it out. And if you like Slytherins, go check out J L Matthews fics, they are really good!

Tracy ~ *cheekily* You're forgiven. Thanks for your constant support lady!

Lily_Cat ~ Okie, this fic is mainly based on Hermione's past. Hope it's up to your standards!

Melodie ~ *shakes head in a panicky manner* Oh no no no no no… I'm will never try for 20000 words. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps… I'll faint by then! *lol* Er… sorry for being stupid, but what does it mean by 'rocks the casbar'?

goosepimple ~ Here, chapter 17 hot from the oven. Sorry if it's a tad bit late (more like _very_ late)…

Dark Angel ~ Hermione's hair is about the same length as Silver's – waist length usually. However, one interesting thing about the Kadamons is that they can will their hair to be of whatever length they want. It they want it ankle length, they will be in just seconds! And I had to stop writing cos' my mother's threatening me to delete my works if I don't sleep now.

arcee ~ *dismayed* You don't like the uniforms? … Nevermind. I'm glad you like the shopping though =) Hope this chapter is alright with you…

Rebuky ~ Thanks! Well, this chapter is posted quite late, and it isn't as lengthy. Still, I hope you've liked it.

Eliza ~ Chapter 17's out! We'll be seeing more of Sev and Hermione in the next chapter, so keep a lookout for that! 

Li-chan ~ Perceptive of you… Well, Hermione's parents meeting with Death Eaters was imminent, what with Hermione being tops in school and all. Her heritage will be revealed very soon, although it won't be in the next two-three chapters. Plus, I'm glad that the game went well.

janmmci ~ the color was exclusively for the Kadamon family. That's why Nikolai was able to find out that Hermione was indeed a Kadamon. Pansy and the others will get it soon, and of course, the girl will complain to Lucius. Wanna see Draco get disowned? I'm sorry if I made Severus a bit too soft, but he's tired, I am too. *grins unrepentantly*  Glad you liked Salvation too. That story would not have a happy ending though. Beware! P/s: Hope your research papers go well! I know mine didn't. *glum*

salinia ~ I'm sorry, but I don't really know French. However, I really thank you for your review, irregardless of whether it was good or not!

pegase ~ thanks for translating my fic into French. I've read it, but can't really understand cos' I'm totally clueless at French! *sheepish and embarrassed*

Donna ~ Aww… at least I've updated now, though it isn't really up to my usual standards.

Feich ~ You like Draco, don't you? Thanks for reading this fic!

CloakofDarkness ~ Oops! I'd forgotten to add the word 'not'. Er… the mistake was quite drastic, wasn't it?

PunkyPrincess ~ Hermione's paired with Harry. I know, it's a pairing that's used too often, but it can be rather sweet too, doesn't it?

Qrakie ~ Hermione's father? It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Er… maybe not. You'll just have to wait to get the answer… Sorry!

Jade Dagger ~ I've updated!!! Thank god!

Angel Malfoy ~ Ooh! I'm glad I've changed your mind about it being weird to have Snape as Hermione's father. What do you think about Snape being the father of Harry? Several of the stories I've read about such pairings come out great too!

Necrosia of the Moon and Night ~ Thanks for adding me into your favorites list! You have a good plot in your hands, so update your fic soon too!

Aemos ~ You've reviewed twice, I'll reply twice. Thanks! Your review and exclamation about it made me laugh ^_-

bubblegum*girl ~ your plea was the reason I wrote this chapter before finishing my exams. So if I failed my art, *menacing* I am _so_ gonna kill you! *just kidding*

lilabeth ~ updating… updating… Jeez, I've finally updated!

DarkQueenofShair ~ Severus is gonna find out on her birthday, and boy, will he be furious!

Okie, that's all for reviews. I hope I haven't left anyone out 6_^

Any flames, suggestions, questions are welcome. So do review!

Toodles,

Josephine

aka

Silverdawn


	20. Euthanasia

Alright, the usual disclaimers apply… Harry Potter belongs to Ms. J K Rowling, and all character names and personalities of various angels belong to Dad and Kaori Yuki Sensei (hope I've spelt your name correctly)…

Awakening of a Royal SilverDawn Chapter 18: Euthanasia 

Somewhere in Europe

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Location indefinable

Kadamon Suite

            Severus Snape had been trying to concentrate on reading the tome, _'Yami no mahou no jouken' _ever since he had started keeping vigil on the sleeping figure in the bed. Yet for the last eleven to twelve hours, he had not even flipped the pages _once_. Looking back at the sleeping girl, his heart wrenched once again at the pale, tearstained face…

            Inwardly, the Potions Master admitted that he did have a heart, but he never realized that he had that _soft_ a heart. For amongst the countless number of wizards, muggles and other evil creatures (devils included) that he had tortured or killed either directly or indirectly in the past twenty years or so, he had never felt a single twinge of guilt at seeing the mourning family of his victims. _Maybe_ he had felt albeit blameworthy, but that thought had always been quick to vanish, unlike now, where he felt guilt-ridden simply by looking at the girl – Hermione Granger.

            It did not help to see her sob quietly in her sleep when she had been dosed with _Dreamless Sleep Potion_ – a potion that should, as its name suggests, induce a sleep that would be void of any dreams… no pain, no feeling, just a peaceful, healing slumber.

            Since there's with no doubt that the potion was made correctly, the man could only assume that she was immune to such potions.

_This can prove to be **disastrous**._

Gazing back at the girl, he finally admitted to himself that he could not concentrate, and with utter care, placed the tome on the side table before going to the sideboard to get a drink.

            _A pity there isn't anything stronger than butterbeer…_

With his back facing the bed, the black-haired professor did not realize that the girl had started to shudder convulsively until he heard her thrashing against the coverlets, her breathing labored. Rushing towards her, he could distinctly make out the words, "Met, no… get her out!" Angry slashes started appeared on her neck and arms as she instinctively shielded her face with her hands, crawling into a fetal shape.

            As Severus had feared, Hermione was reliving one of her worst nightmares, but the injuries that kept appearing on her body were a total enigma to him. Nonetheless, he did not bother to think of a reason to solve the mystery. Instead, he sat down at the edge of the bed, one hand gripping her wrists firmly as he placed his other hand on her forehead, transferring energy to the weeping girl.

            His magic pulsed black, coursing smoothly through her forehead and into her blood, strengthening her personal wards and shields. The wounds started to heal swiftly as his power aided the sleeping girl to fight her inner demons and gradually, her ragged breathing resumed to normal, leaving a relieved Severus Snape, who, only then, was able to pry her own hands from her face.

            Helping Hermione to resume a more comfortable position, the Potions Master gingerly placed a fluffy cushion between her hands for her to hold on to, covering her shivering body – whether out of cold or fear he never knew – with the golden-red blanket up to her chin. In a gentle manner, he wiped away the cold sweat from her forehead, whispering softly, "Hermione, I'm… sorry."

            Just as he had finished apologizing to the sleeping girl, a cough sounded from behind him, and automatically, he straightened in an abrupt manner, wand in hand, ready to hex the intruder to oblivion. Unfortunately, seeing Minerva by the door had an unsettling effect on him, and he wondered how much she had seen as he gave a curt greeting, "Minerva."

            "Severus." Minerva McGonagall replied with some amusement at seeing how… _caring_ her colleague had been to her student. In a concerned tone, she added, "How is she doing?"

            The scowl that had been previously plastered on the man's face vanished at her question, leaving a rather upset look behind. Out of the blue, the Transfiguration Mistress felt that a scowl was more suitable for his face, be it glamouried of not… At least he would not have that desolated, lost-puppy look that could virtually melt the hearts of women. Hell, even she wasn't immune to it!

            "Dreamless Sleep isn't working." The man spoke glumly, looking at Hermione in a worried manner.

            "What?" McGonagall was alarmed. There weren't many people with natural immunity towards Dreamless Sleep Potion and other types of sleeping potions, and such immunity can prove to be _very_ bad for patients. Noticing her shock, Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, replying in lieu of her realization, "Yes, and she's having nightmares."

            "Oh dear… and here I have even worse news." She mumbled to mostly to herself, but her colleague caught the murmur and asked sharply, "What news?"

            _Uh-oh…_

            "Erm…" Minerva started a little nervously, "There had been a fight earlier on during breakfast."

            "…And?" The black-haired professor's voice held a tinge of danger the entire student population would blanch if directed at them.

            "… It was at the Slytherin table."

            "What!?!" Severus exploded, but was silenced by Minerva's pointing to the asleep Hermione. While the man attempted to cool his temper, McGonagall continued, "Miss Parkinson had been sneering at Miss Granger's plight, then insulted Miss Langford's heritage. Her friends could not stand it, and Miss Romanov – wonderful girl she is – punched Miss Parkinson before all hell breaks loose. Almost all the seniors in Slytherin had fought, save Miss Langford and Mr. Malfoy. Several of my gryffindors entered the fight too, and Albus' godchild had to make them all stop."

            Finishing her report, the professor looked at her colleague, wondering how he would react to it.

The Head of Slytherin House had been scowling when she started explaining, but by the time she finished, Severus' entire face was black as a thundercloud ready to kill. In a calm tone that was at odds with the fury evident on his face, he asked, "What are the punishments?"

            "I've sent my Gryffindors for patrol with Hagrid. You will have to give the punishments of your House personally."

            "Hmm… All of them will help me clean up the dungeons from level one to five."

            At that, Minerva flinched slightly, "Isn't that a bit too harsh?" Snape snorted at her remark, reminding his colleague in indolently, "That's considered light in comparison to what Lucifer and Salazar will make them do."

            "And that is?" The Head of Gryffindor looked fairly interested at what could be considered worse than the punishment the Potions Master had given for his House. Seeing her curious look, Severus grinned mischievously, "Knowing Salazar, they will all be strengthening the wards, repairing magical stuff and cataloging the library books _without magic._ As for Lucifer? They'll be having at least a day of BMT/BAT, another day of pure physical training, and punishments for the Court? I do not even dare think of what he has in store for them…"

            "BMT, BAT?"     

            "Basic Military Training, Basic Angelic Training."

            "Oww." The Transfiguration Mistress recoiled at what he had said.

            "Oww indeed."

            As they reflected on what the severity of the punishments, the two professors looked at the sleeping girl who looked so pale and tired, and sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            She was locked in a windowless room… there was no light, and all around her, she met darkness. Shivering, she placed a hand protectively towards her stomach, seeking comfort in the mild kicks of the child in her womb that was rounded with pregnancy. The sinister darkness was starting to make her nervous, but this wasn't very surprising, considering the fact that she had been locked in this place for the half year or more, with no light, no company whatsoever. She had been isolated from the entire world, muggle, Wizarding and angelic alike for the last few months, and hell… this could be even worse than Azkaban – being locked in a room shielded from all sorts of magick and sound.

_            The forced seclusion did not faze the woman, but the thought of her fiancé who was most probably trying all his might to find her made her worry… She had left after a small quarrel about his being in the Death Eater society. She knew that he wanted the bountiful knowledge that the Dark Arts could give him – the potions that were long lost in the light side, and only available in many restricted Dark Arts tomes._

_Not surprising, he had already absorbed most of the tomes of magick and potions from the Light side and those of the Angelic world, and as a scholar, he could not give up the urge to study the Dark Arts from **their** point of view. He had joined the Death Eaters in his pursue of knowledge, and at first, she had agreed to it. It was only later when she realize how dangerous the situation would become, thus she had tried to talk him out of copying the remaining thousands of tomes that were available…_

_            …Which was the reason that sparked their quarrel._

_            It did not help further that his friend forcibly fed her sleeping potion, and kidnapped her after she left her home. Once she had awoken, she was placed in this room, where no magick worked, be it magery, ordinary Wizarding spells, or angelic ones._

_            The lady was worried. Her baby was going to be born soon, and if she wasn't out of this room sooner or later, she might lose her child to that evil fiend._

_            She just didn't understand… why must that bastard try so hard to separate the two of them when even the Dark Lord has given his blessings? ::Unless Voldemort has found out whom I actually am… But I've covered up my tracks so well!::_

_            Shaking her head, she sensed someone – probably an elf coming to bring her food – about to enter. The heavy door opened, and she narrowed her eyes at the sudden illumination, unable to stand the sudden surge of light, but when she adjusted her sight to accommodate the lighting, sapphire eyes widened at the blond-haired woman and child standing in front of her._

_            "Narcissa!" The lady gasped as the blond woman – Narcissa – rushed into the room, hugging the lady tightly. The toddler ambled into the room too, gray eyes filled with pure innocence._

_            "'Tina, I've finally found you. Oh god! All of us thought that you were dead!" Narcissa sobbed as she hugged her best friend, "How could Lucius do this to you? Athena, I'm so sorry!"_

_            Hearing this, the lady's eyes turned glacial, but she did not want to further upset her friend. The two women just hugged one another tightly, until Athena felt a sharp contraction of her stomach._

            ::By Circe, why now?::

_            "Narcissa, can you fetch me a nursemaid or a medi-witch without Lucius' knowing?"_

_            "Why?" Narcissa wiped her tears, looking at her friend's pale face._

_            "My water just broke…" Athena croaked, feeling yet another contraction, as Narcissa paled immensely…_

            Hermione blanched at the acute pain she felt at her abdomen when Athena had said that, but mercifully, the entire scene went black, and the Gryffindor found herself floating in a space-like place, stars glittering all around her.

            "Where…?" She was dumbfounded at the surrounding, enchanted by the beauty of the place. Tentatively, she touched a star near her, and was surprised that the star glowed and felt oddly warm in her hand. Thinking that she was alone, Hermione wanted to float to a cluster of stars, but someone's hands prevented her from doing it.

Apparently, she wasn't alone.

Metatron and a brown-haired woman had been standing behind her, smiling at her captivated expression. Metatron looked the same as normal, save that he was wearing a silvery uniform today instead of the usual Roman style white clothing he wore. It was the woman that held Hermione's eyes…

The woman looked too perfect to be humane, her skin an alabaster white that contrasted well with the waist-length coppery-mahogany curls which framed her heart-shaped face attractively. Her eyes were an unsettling emerald-green, much like Harry's eyes, and the wisdom that they held made Hermione gulp nervously.

It was apparent that this woman wasn't human, nor was she an angel, or any creature she had seen before.

            Likewise, the woman had taken to studying Hermione, gazing at her aura and soul with something akin to satisfaction half mingled with worry. Noticing her unease, the woman smiled at her in a comforting manner that reminded Hermione of Pearlsong, speaking in a gentle voice, "Your powers are untrained and dangerous, and psychics need training once their powers had been evoked. Further considering the fact that you will be a black-robed seer, you need them even earlier… You were right, Metatron. She needs to be trained immediately_._"

Metatron nodded in agreement, inquiring politely, "I suppose you're willing then?"

            "Yes, I will train her for now." The woman replied in a firm tone as the angel bowed reverently.

            "Who are you?" Hermione asked uncertainly, surprised by the amount of respect Metatron held for the woman. The lady smiled once more, replying in a voice that sounded like the soft breeze of spring, "As of yet, you need not know who I am. However, we'll start your training."

            The lady then looked at her in a thoughtful manner, adding, "Now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Hermione awoke to a sore back, her mind still reeling from the training she had in her dreams. The lady had proven to be a strict taskmaster, but in her dream, she had managed to learn shielding, and basic control over her psychic ability and gravity. Even now, she could feel her hands tingling from the amount of power she had wielded earlier on. Experimentally, she raised her hand towards the bookshelf as a tome on Transfiguration shot through the air and into her hand.

            This trial had her mildly surprised, but seeing the person who was dozing off on the chair next to her bed had made her stunned beyond belief.

Severus Snape had somehow fell asleep on the chair, head lolling to one side rhythmically in a manner that Hermione found endearing. In any case, catching the Potions Master unaware can be considered something very rare, thus seeing him doze off on a chair had shocked Hermione very much. At the same time, seeing him so vulnerable made her wonder what he felt on being ordered to kill those muggles…

Wonder if he felt guilty at all… 

            Realizing where her thoughts are leading, she quickly brushed those negative feelings away, getting out of the bed as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, even in his sleep, Severus heard those soft rustle of cloth and woke up immediately.

            "I dozed off?" He asked in a sleep-filled voice. Hermione could not bring herself to look at the man, but nodded in silence.         Looking down at the girl who dared not face him, Severus shook his head in resignation, asking in a tired voice, "Is seeing me straight in the eye such a difficult thing to do?" 

The brunette did not reply, and tensed silence surrounded them for quite some while, leaving two edgy people in its wake. Unable to stand it anymore, he continued, "You saw what happened to your parents?"

            A reluctant nod answered his question as the Potions Master sighed, "I'm sorry."

            These two words, coming from an arrogant man, made Hermione jerk her head up to see those obsidian eyes filled with remorse… genuine sorrow and not something made up. Tears started to gather at her eyes once more, but she refused to shed it. Instead, she started in a soft tone, "It wasn't your fault… _Voldemort_," she spat the word, "was the bastard behind it all."

            For once, Severus felt tongue-tied. He hadn't expected the child to forgive him so easily, and he was at a lost for words. Never in his entire life had anyone been understanding of his stand in the spying business. It had _hurt_ when Athena left him after that quarrel, yet it pained even more when no one seemed to understand what the spying had meant to him… not even Albus Dumbledore knew the pain he went through, both physically and mentally. Furthermore, the only people who understood were never by his side. All of them were at least half a globe away… until now.

            "You're an understanding child, Hermione. But there are more things you have to deal with…" Severus said quietly as Hermione became wary, "What sort of things?"

            The Potions Master tried to find a suitable phrase, but was interrupted by Hermione's stomach growling loudly, much to the embarrassment of the girl. Hermione blushed beet red at the sound, replying sheepishly, "Sorry…"

            "Nevermind. How about I make you some brunch? That'll fix up your stomach."

            Hermione's mouth literally dropped at his offer, and the man gave a toothy smile, continuing in a mocking voice, "What? You think I cannot cook? Now go get a shower, and head for the kitchen after that." Severus shooed the girl to the direction of the bathroom as Hermione followed dumbly, his offer still barely registering in her mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Once showered and feeling more refreshed, Hermione entered her room, roughly toweling her hair dry. This action brought about the memory of one of her holidays, when she had been having quality time with her mother, where, after their shared bath, had helped one another towel their hair, combing them straight, or in her mother's case, trying to tame Hermione's riotous curls. The cloud of depression settled on her mind once again, causing Metatron to appear behind her, taking over the towel with a gentle hand.

            "Hermione, you are inadvertently causing depression to people all around you." The angel chastised softly as he proceeded to dry her hair methodically without magick. With a sigh, the brunette apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

            "Shielding your mind will help. I trust that you have learnt that already." Metatron asked, reminding her of her training earlier on. His ward nodded her head in reply, "I remember. By the way, who _was _that lady?" Her voice was tinged with curiosity, and Metatron had to shake his head at her incessant plea. In an exasperated tone, he started, "Mya, it isn't time yet… You cannot know who she is."

            Hermione pouted at his answer, but chose not to continue pestering her guardian. Instead, she thanked the angel, "Met, thanks for your help…" The blond angel smiled at his ward, giving the girl a brotherly kiss on the forehead as he spoke, "Remember, I'm with you no matter where you are. Call on me if you need my help." And he dissipated into thin air.

            "_Mashiaere, Metatron._" Hermione whispered, an unknown wind caressing her face when she had uttered those words. Instinctively, the girl knew that her guardian had heard it, thus with a lighter heart, Hermione wandered in the direction of the kitchen, aware of the aroma that stood lingering in the air. Her stomach started to growl again, and the Gryffindor hurriedly headed towards the kitchen, wondering what Professor Snape had cooked up.

            Peeping into the kitchen, Hermione felt a grin tug at her face despite her trying to smooth her face into a neutral mask… No one could blame her though. Severus Snape, Potions Master – 'evil git' – of Hogwarts, dressed in an apron, a pot in one hand, and a ladle in another wasn't something that could be seen often. Seeing the professor sleep is one matter, but seeing him cook is a whole new experience.

The Potions Master had been in an action of pouring porridge into a large serving bowl when he had heard Hermione giggle, and, narrowing his eyes, the man spoke in a mock-nasty tone, "Miss Granger, another giggle, and you'll cook your own meal."

            "Well at least there won't be any detention or points taken from Gryffindor." Hermione countered cheekily, strolling towards the small dining table situated at the corner of the kitchen.

            "Granger…"

            "I thought you've gotten out of the Miss Granger habit?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the defeated professor.

            "Silverdawn is becoming a bad influence to you, Hermione," Severus sighed, placing the empty pot in the sink before grabbing a pitcher of iced lemon tea from the refrigerator.      

            Looking at the Asian food placed on the tabletop, the Prefect whistled, "Wow, professor. You can really _cook_!" The black-haired professor ladled porridge into a bowl in front of her, replying smoothly, "I'll take that as a compliment, Hermione."

The girl grinned, picking up the chopsticks lain by her bowl.

            "Know how to use this?" Severus teased, picking up his own pair of chopsticks. Hermione chose not to reply, but instead, picked up a fish ball deftly with the pair of chopsticks. Smiling wryly, Severus started, "I see you've made your point."

            "Thank you." Hermione replied primly, chewing on the fish ball as she brightened up, "Mm! This food tastes delicious."

            "Thank you." Severus answered automatically, placing some vegetables on her bowl, instructing, "Eat more." The reminder sounded like one a parent would say to his child, and vaguely, Hermione felt her heart warm towards the man in front of him. Happily, she continued on with the meal in companionable silence, each focused on setting their stomachs to right.

            Their comfortable stillness was interrupted when Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen, eyes twinkling with amusement at the pair eating.

            "Asian food? Ah Severus, it's been a long time since you've cooked!" Dumbledore started, and, magicking a pair of chopsticks, took to tasting the food, exclaiming in delight, "Severus, your culinary skills hasn't gone worse!"

            A slight flush colored the Potions Master's cheeks at his employer's indirect insult, and the man scowled darkly, "Albus, I seldom cook doesn't mean I don't cook."      

            "Of course, of course. Mind if I sit down, Miss Granger?" The Headmaster asked, causing the girl to shake his head. He then proceeded to sit down and join the meal, magicking a set of eating utensils as he absently placed some braised duck in Hermione's bowl, saying in a kind voice, "You need to eat more, Hermione."

            Those words that were so similar to what Professor Snape had said earlier on made Hermione smile, and she nodded her head, digging into her porridge with vigor. In less than an hour, the three of them finished practically everything on the table, and it was then did Dumbledore state his business.

            "Hermione, I regret to say this, but you have to clear up your home before the ministry checks on it. Severus and Belial had set up Angelic wards that aren't supposed to even _be _there. If those wards don't go down in a few hours, Voldemort will suspect that something is amiss." 

            Hermione gulped at this statement… she was not ready to face reality so soon, and whilst her inner thoughts warred with one another, she relaxed slightly at the comforting hand placed on her shoulder blade. Looking up at Snape's face, she found comfort in his understanding eyes. Severus cleared his throat brusquely, replying in a firm tone, "As your new guardian, I'll come with you. Don't worry."

            Those obsidian eyes looked exceedingly compelling, and slowly, the brunette nodded in agreement, dreading the next few hours that were to come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Potions Lab

6th year Gryffindor + Slytherin

            Heated tension ensued within the potions classroom – the Slytherins kept snarling at the Gryffindors whilst the Gryffindors stared daggers at the Slytherins. It did not help further to see the Prince's face turn so black and the fuming expressions of the Court… with the exception of Silverdawn of course. The girl seemed totally at ease with the entire hostility, and was able to continue studying her reports calmly.

            All in all, the next three hours would be pure torture, be it Slytherin or Gryffindor.

            At Azrael and Silverdawn's table, the whole lot of them was plotting the _ultimate demise_ of the foes – Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle.

            "Howler?" Ron suggested, thinking back to their second year where he had received one that had him embarrassed for weeks.

            "Nah… what will we say inside?" Tristan countered, raking a hand over his hair in frustration.

            "… You've got a point."

            "What about that powder you threw on Crabbe and Goyle earlier on this term?" Amber asked, still vaguely relishing that wonderful powder and how they had gotten those two goons plus the entire Slytherin table unaware.

            "The Slytherins will become suspicious." Draco crossed it out without a moment of hesitation, drumming his fingers on the table absentmindedly.

            "Then _what?_ We can't possibly hex them to oblivion or challenge them to a wizard's duel, no seconds. Hell, Professor Kadamon and Snapes will kill us!" Ashteroth sighed, hands itching to curse those idiots to deaths. How dare they insult his princess.

            "That's where the problem lies – brother, Uncle Severus and Salazar." Azrael reminded all of them of the three imposing figures.

            "What if we tricked them to the Whomping Willow that Harry and Ron had told us of?" Tristan raised eagerly, earning a white eye from the majority of his friends."

            "Lure them there, and get them killed?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

            "That's the main gist of it." The boy smiled.

            "_Justice…_" Nikolai rolled her eyes in annoyance, throwing a mild electrocuting spell to make him shut up. Tristan winced at the sudden onslaught of electricity, but tamed it into a ball of white lightning that he played in his hand, much to the amazement of Harry and Ron.

            "You know Temperance. It's been a long time since you've blown up." Tristan said idly as Nikolai narrowed her blue-gray eyes, asking in a silky voice that left the Court shuddering, "Why? Do you wish to be at the receiving end of it?"

            This statement produced the exact effect she had wanted – Tristan hurriedly shook his head, ultramarine eyes filled with panic, "Oh no, no, no, no, no. I thought you might like to blow up at Pansy and the others."

            "I thought she already did?" Harry said in a confused manner. He had seen how skillful Nikolai was when fighting against the Slytherins and the deadly way of combat she engaged in had left him shocked beyond belief. Nikolai had been the mildest-tempered among all the people he had known, even Silverdawn. She had never hurt anyone with words, much less brute strength. Perhaps this has something to do with the healer instinct, but how she had fought earlier on had convinced him, and most of the other Hogwarts students, that this lady was as skillful in fighting as she was in healing.

            "She hasn't blown up just now Harry." Silverdawn finally answered, much to the embarrassment of Nikolai.

            "That's not the point, Empress. Pranks aside, it's Mya's birthday the day after tomorrow, _you know what will happen on that day._" Nikolai answered mildly, eyes dead serious. Her last phrase had been in Angelic, thus many of the others, save Ashteroth went bewildered beyond belief.

            At her reminder, Azrael and Silverdawn sobered whilst the Court were caught by surprise.

            "Hermione's birthday is on the 19th?"

            "Man! And she just lost her parents!"

            "I haven't gotten her present yet!"

            "Problem is," Azrael started in a grim manner, "her birthday's on a weekday."

            "_Another earthquake_." Nikolai murmured in Angelic, leaving a disturbed Ashteroth who looked at her in alarm, asking in the same language, "_Another?_"

            "_It might very lightly be worse than that_." Azrael spoke quietly as the remaining members of the Court plus Harry, Ron and Blaise frowned at the weird, musical language.

            "It'll be raining all day this Wednesday. I'll make sure of that." Silverdawn spoke quietly, a forceful note behind her tone. She had reverted back to English, and Blaise looked worried at the nagging thought in her mind. Finally, she voiced her worries, asking aloud, "You'll be tampering with the weather?"

            The black-haired girl nodded, causing Draco to pull her into his arms, whispering urgently, "Don't. You can get yourself killed."

            "Normal wizards and mages might get killed, but she won't die so easily. Stop fretting Magician." Azrael teased as the platinum blond-haired Slytherin threw him an annoyed look. Harry and Ron looked bewildered too, but chose not to ask – the Court can usually talk about things that are too deep for them to understand.

            "Time to hit the books." Harry muttered.

            "For once, I agree." Ron intoned, but quieten down when they heard the door of the potions laboratory fly open.

            The entire class scuttled back to their separate seats, surprised that it wasn't Professor Snape but a brown-haired man who had entered the room. Clad in a black robe that seemed to absorb all light, the man had his slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length hair left down, dark chocolate-brown bangs falling appealingly over his forehead. Scarlet red eyes seemed oblivious to the stares of most of the students whilst he went forward to the table, a book and a stack of paper in hand.

            Once he reached the table, the man placed the things he had brought with him before turning to face the students, an action that was done with boneless grace. The members of the Court glanced at him, then at one another, then at him again, the same question evident in their expressions.

            ::_Him?_:: All of them mindspoke in unison.

            ::Who?:: Harry, Ron and Blaise asked unanimously, all three of them mesmerized by the man's beauty.

            ::That man is no ordinary wizard or human. He's Belial, one of the four fallen angels directly under Lucifer.:: Ashteroth explained, earning wide stares from his friends.

            ::That's the man who's the most famous assassinator?:: Ron asked in part incredulity, part awe, ::He looks so… _angelic_.:: Amber smirked at his reaction, remarking, ::He is still an angel, Ron. It is also what makes him so dangerous. No one could think of him being capable to kill an entire legion of army with just one blink of an eye.::

            Harry shuddered at that thought, ::He's _that_ strong?::

            ::Definitely.:: Silverdawn affirmed, smiling at the man who looked to be an overtly foul mood.

            ::Still, that doesn't explain why he's here.:: Blaise posed the million-dollar question that befuddled most of them,  the entire class included.

            ::Uncle Severus must have called him to take over the class while he is looking after Mione.:: Azrael said thoughtfully, glancing at his friend in uncontained amusement, ::Imagine, Belial, the most feared among all planes, becoming a temporary professor to a bunch of 16-year-old students. No one, angel or devil, will believe this!::

            ::Professor Snape _knew_ him???:: Ron asked, shocked.

            ::More than that. They had been best friends since he entered _Arys Quedantio_.:: Silverdawn supplied.

            ::_Arys Quedantio?_:: Blaise inquired in a puzzled manner.

            ::An academy.:: Ashteroth helped out.

            ::Oh.:: Harry uttered.

            Suddenly, a light tenor sounded, and all of them fell silent, the mindspeech forgotten. The brown-haired angel had been leaning against the table in a deceptively leisurely manner, eyes fixed on a particular group in the front of the class – Pansy and co.

            "Severus is currently tied up with something, and he has requested for me to supervise you all for the next three hours. Do your own revisions, be it theory or practical, I do not care." Belial spoke quietly, staring at a void of space beside the Slytherins where their guardian _devils_ resided. Giving those devils a venomous glare that made them flinch, he continued, "Most importantly, _do not cause any trouble._ Trust me, I have a perfect way to deal with people I find irritable."

            Red eyes glinted with uncontained amusement, and the entire class shivered as he sat on his chair, casually flipping through a tome he had brought with him. The entire class hushed down, most of them thumbing through their potions textbook while the Court, Blaise, Ron and Harry resumed their mindspeech conversation.

            ::Switch topic. What potions do you guys wish to do?:: Harry asked as the twins conversed in private mindspeech modes, formulating a plan mild enough to escape punishment, but at the same time, harsh enough to fool their enemies.

            ::Can I make a suggestion?:: Silverdawn asked smoothly, receiving go-ahead signs from everyone.

            _Time to play…_

::Ron, pair up with Ash, Tris with Harry. Niko, you'll be with Riley, and Amber, team with Blaise. I'll go with Drake. Ron, Ash, you guys will go ahead with polyjuice. Tris, Harry, try our altered version of Draught of the Living Dead. Riley, you know which potion to try. Amber, Blaise, can you guys try the mind-alteration potion?::

            The two girls nodded in agreement. Silverdawn smiled at them before closing her eyes, five bulky tomes appearing on each groups' desks.

            ::The pages have been book marked. Go ahead with the potions, but do not add the volatile substances until all of us are ready. At least the explosions will be timed to precision. For the required ingredients that aren't found in your regular supplies, get from me. Now, let's start.::

            Finishing the orders, the girl then smiled at her partner, saying, "We'll be doing the mind-switch potion." Draco nodded, and flipped through the tome whilst Silver charmed her ever-present platinum box into its original size.

            "Let's go get some fun." Draco said wickedly as he started slicing some cybog skin.

            Two and a half hours later, all of them are ready to put the volatile ingredients into the potions. At Ashteroth and Ron's table, the fiery-headed boy asked worriedly, "Won't the polyjuice take days to complete?" His teammate gave him an assured smile, pointing out, "Don't worry. We'll get Prince to hasten time."

            "Huh?"

            "Azrael is the guardian of time. It's his element, so he can speed up time to match his will." Ash explained to the immense shock of his friend.

            "You mean he can control _time_?" Ron asked, stunned.

            "Yes."

            "Wicked!"

            Their conversation quickly ended when Azrael mindspoke them about putting the ingredient in at the count of three.

            As expected, five synchronized explosions sounded in the potions classroom, echoing throughout the dungeons as screams could be heard by most of the class. Belial narrowed his eyes at the deafening sound, but mentally shook his head in exasperation on seeing who had caused the noise. Walking up to the lot of them, the angel spoke in a severe tone, "Didn't I say to keep _quiet_?"

            "It's part of the potion, _sir_." Silverdawn spoke in a respectful manner that, should one listen closely, held a tinge of humor within it. Belial stared at her in an impassive manner, though inwardly, he was laughing at the fear that emanated from most of the class. Giving them a glare that could have virtually freeze people to death, he then proceeded to walk back to his seat, not bothering to take points from any of them.

            Azrael smiled at his tolerance.

Apparently, Belial still had a soft spot for his twin, even though not many would be able to notice it. Motioning for them to continue, the prince hurriedly finished his potion – the _Spiritine Resurrectus _potion – before speeding the time for the polyjuice and draught of the living dead to work efficiently. Silverdawn in turn hastened the time for her potion and Amber and Blaise's mind-alteration one.

            By the time Potions class was up, all of them had finished the potions and had cleared up everything. The potions were placed in Silverdawn's box for safety precautions, and all of them were about to go out when a voice sounded in the twins' heads.

            ::You can clear the house now.::

            ::Yes uncle.:: The twins replied, feeling the voice link out immediately.

            "You guys go ahead first. We have to see to some stuff." Azrael called out to his friends as he threw Silver and his schoolbag to Tristan and Ash, who in turn caught them deftly. Giving them a salute of thanks, the twins dissolved into nothingness, much to the chagrin of all of their friends.

            "They really like to do this, don't they?" Harry asked wryly.

            "You can say that again." Blaise murmured, shaking her head in defeat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While the others were at Potions…

            The smell of blood and charred wood still lingered ominously in the air around Hermione's house when both she and Snape apparated into its vicinity. Nobody in the estate had seemed to be able to see the obviously wrecked house courtesy of the wards placed on it. Furthermore, it was then did she realize that there werewards so strong; her spine literally _tingled _when she entered the place.

            The first floor of the house was totally burnt, concrete, steel I-beams not withstand. Surprisingly, the second storey of the house was still standing, like a house that floated on air. Taking her hand, Severus apparated once more, and they were in her parents' bedroom. Their scent still lingered in the air, the usual peppermint and dewberry pouches that were placed by the window and in the closet still emanated its sweet scent.

            It felt as if her parents were still alive, and were ready to call her down for lunch, just like the good old times.

            A sudden surge of homesickness filled her heart, and Hermione had to take deep breaths to clear her mind of the nostalgic thoughts, reminding herself that this wasn't the time to break down again. Walking around the room slowly, she went to the bedside table, picking up the photo frame that held a muggle picture of her with her parents in their last holiday outing to France.

            All of them looked so happy, grinning at the camera when they had taken this picture in one of the cathedrals. It was something she had liked about muggle photos – it captured the exact moment of happiness in just one shot, unlike wizard photos that kept moving. A tear silently crept down her cheek, and she hurriedly placed the frame back, wiping the tear as discreetly as possible.

            However, Severus still saw her pain, and spoke quietly, "Pick up the things most important to you Hermione. We have to move fast."

            "Yes, professor."

            "And quit referring me as professor once we're outside classes."

            "Yes, uncle."

            Her obedience unnerved him, and it was only now did he realize she hadn't been as strong as she had acted.

            _She's still not ready to face everything yet… and she's still a child!_

            The man agonized about this thought silently in his head as he watched the brunette stacked some frame photos and a family album from this room before moving to another. Severus did not follow her, knowing that she might want some privacy of her own. Enlarging the trunk he had brought along, he placed the things Hermione had taken in it, taking great care not to damage anything. Along with the photos and various memorabilia, she had also taken some private documents from her parents locked cupboard, and several books that looked well thumbed through.

            By the time he had packed and shrunk the trunk, Hermione had came back empty handed, albeit red-eyed.

            "You're not bringing anything back?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "I've shrunk it." Hermione mumbled, trying to keep her feelings in check. The potions master smiled a little at her efficiency, continuing, "Someone will be burning down this place. Precaution matters. Where do you want to go now?"

            The girl went silent for quite a while before finally asking hesitantly, "I'd like to see my parents."

            On hearing this, Severus wanted to say 'No' to Hermione, but on seeing her determined look, agreed reluctantly, "All right. Take my hand."

            ::You can clear the house now.:: He mindspoke as Hermione took one of his hands.

            ::Yes, uncle.:: The twins replied as he linked out, disapparating from the house and into St. Mungo's as Hermione thought sadly.

            _Goodbye, the place I've called home…_

            Azrael and Silverdawn appeared at the front of the house just as Hermione and Severus apparated out of sight. Reaching out their wings, they flew into the second storey via the balcony of the master bedroom. There, Silverdawn reached out her hand, hair reverting back to its original silver color as her eyes turned into a lovely lavender color. A piece of paper fluttered into her outstretched hand, and the princess was satisfied that this particular piece of paper was still in the home.

Tucking the paper carefully into her robes, she glanced at her twin, who asked grimly, "Ready?"

"Yes."

Taking deep breaths, Azrael took down all of the shields that had surrounded the house and the countless number of shields and wards that were placed on Hogwarts, anchoring them to the node situated within the Kadamon suite. This was a tricky task, for without those wards, Hogwarts was vulnerable to all sorts of attacks… it was a very risky thing that the twins were trying to do. Pulsing purple, Azrael nodded to her twin, and Silverdawn placed a dome on the entire second floor. Closing her eyes, she did something no one in his or her sane mind would ever attempt…

She mapped the floor plan of the place, and transported the entire plan to a place down under Hogwarts – a dungeon suite where the marble statue of a young girl in roman toga safeguarded. Everything, from the furniture to the dust that lingered was teleported to that suite. Everything was in placed in the same manner, the den, Hermione's room, and the bathroom, even her parents' bedroom. All were relocated into the suite as if it had been there all along.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Silverdawn nodded to her twin, and he resettled the wards placed on Hogwarts, banishing those that had guarded the Granger house and channeling those energy to strengthen the wards at the school. Once all these were settled, the twins soared into the sky, looking at the house for one last time before Azrael stared at it hard.

Instantaneously, flames started licking the second storey as the two angels flew out of sight.

In just a few minutes, the house was no more, and the Ministry officials had came about to clear up the mess.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            _Hospitals never change, be it muggle or wizard ones…_

            This was the thought that kept lingering in Hermione's head when Severus Snape brought them into St. Mungo's Hospital. Hermione had never been to a Wizarding hospital before, and the smell of antiseptic and medicine had made her feel as if she had returned to a muggle hospital. Except that she saw nurses waving their wands on the patients they are nursing, relieving them of the pain temporarily as they waited for their turns to see the medi-wizard/witch.

            Whisking her through the mazes of wards until they reached the one that her parents were in had been one of the most difficult things Severus had done in a long time. He did not wish to see how she would react to seeing her parents when she had been upset just by entering her home.

            _For god's sake what do you expect? She's just a child!_

            A dark-haired lady was sitting on a bench right beside the door, a book in hand when she saw the duo arrive. Giving Severus a small smile, she spoke, "Hello, Severus. This must be Hermione."

            Hermione secretly tugged at Severus' cloak for comfort, but the lady saw it and gave her a reassuring smile.

            "Anael." Severus acknowledged his friend with a smile of his own, before introducing her to Hermione, "Hermione, this is Anael, overseer of research in Atzulith and one of the few that is directly under the Queen of the Angelic System."

            "Hello." Hermione said shyly, remembering that this lady was Silverdawn teacher in the culinary arts. The smile on Anael's face never faltered, and in a gentle voice, she asked, "You wish to see your parents?"

            The brunette gave a slight nod, causing the angel to sigh, "Be prepared for the worst, child."

            Hermione gulped, hands hesitating at the doorknob, not knowing whether to enter or not until Anael opened the door for her, whispering in her ear, "Remember, even if there's no one with you, be aware that Metatron is always there, no matter what." With that, she gently shoved the girl in before closing the door behind her.

            There were two hospital beds in the room, as well as a table between the two bedsides, two chairs by the window, and a coffee table in between, as well as several other odds and ends. To say the least, the room was pretty well furnished considering the fact that it housed Muggles instead of pureblooded wizards. However, Hermione barely noticed the surroundings… her eyes were fixed on the two white-clad figures.

            Walking over to the one that was lying on the bed, Hermione whispered, "Mom?" Rachel's brown hair lacked the luster that it usually had, lying limp on the pillow as hazel brown eyes looked void of any living essence.  She was staring at the ceiling, not blinking, not talking. Just breathing.

            "Mom?" Hermione asked once more, but Rachel continued gazing at some unknown location, never turning back to face her daughter of sixteen years.

            Biting back a sob, Hermione pulled the thin blanket to her mother's chin, whispering, "Have a good rest." She had tried to be strong, but her voice came out hoarse with unshed tears. Turning to the other bed, she walked hesitantly to her father, who was mechanically eating his food by the bedside. 

            "Dad?" Hermione asked in a small voice, hoping that her father would recognize her. She knew that once administered with the Dementor's Kiss, the soul of the person would be sucked out. No matter how hard one would try, without a soul, a person would have no memories, no feelings, none whatsoever.

Still, in a small part of her heart, she had fervently wished that this theory were wrong.

            But all this had been in vain.

            Benedict Granger did not look up from his food, but continued eating in a robotic manner, as if he was ordered to eat it, instead of wanting to eat it himself.

            "Dad?" Hermione persisted as Benedict finally looked back at her, blue eyes dull. Empty. Hollow.

            "Who are you?" Her father asked, his face void of any expression. Even his voice sounded monotone, a great difference from his usual baritone.

            This did it. The tears that she willed not to fall fell, and she grabbed her father's hand, placing it against her cheek as she sobbed incessantly.

            "Why? Please… daddy, mommy, come back." She whispered in a near-hysterical manner. With that, she cried, sobs retching her thin frame as she clutched to her father's hand as if it was a life buoy. She continued crying in this manner for several minutes until Metatron appeared by her side, collecting her into his arms where she started controlling herself.

            The angel did not say anything, just stayed there with her until the last of her sobs receded.

            "I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled in a choked voice as Metatron smoothed her hair indulgently, replying kindly, "Don't be. Do you want to go out now?"

            "Yes."

            Untangling herself from her guardian angel's arms, Hermione walked over to the exit with Metatron behind her, only to freeze on hearing the conversation held at the other side of the door.

            Outside, Anael had been having a brief discussion with Severus.

            "It's no use. I've talked to Raphael, and even he has no power over the souls of humans. Dementors were once our kind – a soul taken from them would mean a death sentence in limbo. The Grangers' souls are trapped within the third level of hell, between Gehenna and Tartarus. Unless we dysfunction their bodies, they will remain there forever." Anael gave the main points of the problem, extracting out the part where they _suffer_ as badly as they are in the eternal flames sentenced of mortal sinners.

            "So you're suggesting euthanasia?" Severus asked, feeling very helpless himself.

            "In a way… yes. It's the only solution." The brown-haired angel replied reluctantly, playing with the ring of her left marriage finger. Tensed silence enshrouded the two adults as the door of the ward opened to reveal a pale-faced Hermione. Noticing her tear-stained face, and Metatron's solemn expression, both of them deduced that the young girl had cried earlier on.

            "Hermione." Severus said with dread, fearing how much she had heard. In an attempt to prevent her from suffering any more heartache for one day, he coaxed, "you do not have to make a decision now."

            The girl looked tired, but still, she gave Anael a powerful look, asking softly, "What will be the results?"

            Amber-gold eyes smiled at the girl's understanding, "Once allowed, I'll personally send them up to the eternal rest place of human souls."

            "Eden?"

            "No. Eden is just a garden, not the allocated paradise for souls."

            "And what if I refuse to allow it?"

            "Then your parents will stay in limbo. The third level of hell isn't exactly a delightful place to stay in. Are you willing to let them live in pain? Euthanasia may seem cruel to you, but you understand the reason why we must proceed with it." Anael spoke in a firm tone, one that compelled Hermione to understand. As she had predicted, the Gryffindor understand the implications, for she took time to think of her options. Seeing her troubled face, Severus placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as she took a deep breath, whispering, "All right."

            "Are you sure?" Anael continued.

            "So mote it be." Hermione croaked, the olden language that sealed promised uttered out from her voice, finalizing her decision. Smiling at her choice, Anael raised her hands, and in the walkway, two balls of pure light, both glowing a fiery red, appeared in her outstretched palms as the two humans in the ward dissolved into nothingness. Going over to Anael's side, Metatron took over one of the light, mindspeaking to his ward, ::I'll send your father to where he belongs.::

            ::Thanks Metatron.::

            The two angels smiled at the child in a tender manner, but before they left, Anael went over to where Hermione stood, and whispered into her ear, "You're a good child, Star. I will be willing to take you once you enter Assiah."

            With that, she disappeared, and Hermione shed her tears.

            One last time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 18

SORRY!!!

Guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had quite a hard time starting this chapter, not knowing how Sev will react and all. Hope this is to your liking, and if you have any queries, feel free to ask =þ

Also, the title to the book Severus had been reading was, 'The rules to Dark Magic'. I know, it sounds pretty lame, but I could not come up with a good one, and 'Most Potente Potions' are used so often that I'm sure most of you are sick of it, ne?

Also, anyone can guess who was that lady who had been training Hermione in her dreams? Twenty points to your house if you have -_6

Oh! Tartarus is another name for hell, but I've named it as the 2nd level of hell whilst Gehenna is the 4th.

My school holidays have officially started! *yay* However, due to the fact that I did not do well, I'm forced to go for extra lessons… *groans* I'll try to get the next chapter out. It should be one Hermione's birthday, and boy! Will everyone be in for a scare!

Okay, now for the important question – Will you guys agree if I add some steamy scenes into this fic? It will be between two couples… Tell me what you think, and fast!

Alright, that's all for now, now review time!!!

Madame Padfoot  ~ Thanks for wishing me good luck, and I also really wanna thank you for supporting this fic ever since I've started writing it! It makes me glad to see that someone likes my fic no matter how long I take to update it… Once again, sorry about the late update ^_^!

Tracy ~ Have your exams finished yet? This chapter should act as a treat for you… I hope! *lol*

jade_dagger ~ Wow! How do you even manage to ace such a paper? Isn't it difficult? *complains* I'm jealous! *joking, really!*

starbrite ~ Okie. Hope you have the time to continue reading this. *grins*

As de corazones ~ Thanks for translating my fic! I read it, but don't really know how to pronounce the words… quite a fool that I am. *sheepish* Thanks for your praises, but I don't think I'll be fit to be a full-time writer. I procrastinate too much… it's one of my many faults =) However, the school will not know that Sev is Hermione's guardian, cos' if it gets to Voldemort, Severus will be in a _lot_ of trouble. Also, I know that I lengthen this fic too much… I'm a sucker for details *laughs wryly* Honestly, I've tried to be more concise, but that isn't really my forte. So… ah well, it'll just continue like this. Hope you wouldn't mind. And no, your review isn't too long. I kinda like the length, makes me understand what you like and what you don't. Nonetheless, I wish you good luck with your exams, hope this chapter won't distract you too much. Btw, where do you live? (I'm not sure if I've asked you this before… *lol*)

Faith ~ *puzzled* Educational? That's interesting… is it the part about the angels? Also, thanks for putting me in your fav list =)

Orange ~ Sorry about the fight scene. I do not know how to 'refine' it further. I just hope that there isn't too many messy scenes in _this_ chapter…

GothicTemptress ~ Well, I've finally posted! *Does a victory dance* Hope you like it 6_-!

SilverMoon ~ The reactions will show by two chapters max. Please be willing to wait, cos' I am still having a hard time trying to put the scenes in my mind into words!

ilovespike-02 ~ You can expect Sev to be furious, but he's still too worried about Hermione's condition to bother punishing the Slytherins severely… What you've imagined had made me giggle too, but right now Hermione's still pretty upset over her parents, so she won't be wearing those uniforms anytime soon. Furthermore, the lady has taught her control, so she won't be glowing all over. The immunity to normal sleeping potion was enough of a shock for him though… All in all, hope you've liked this chapter!

Athena ~ Glad that you've changed your mind! But this story isn't really bordering on perfect, there are quite a few places I could have improved on. Still, thanks for your compliment. *curious* Is your name really Athena Grace? I seldom hear people with Athena as a name :-)

Aemos ~ Yippee! I've finished my exams! So I guess there wouldn't be a one month gap between updates now… I hope! *lol*

Belle ~ The permanent Glamourie is set to stay until her birthday… not any longer. After that, Hermione will be able to control the color of her eyes and hair, just like how Silverdawn is able to… oops, I'm giving out too much of the plot!

mow wow ~ How about I mail you the family tree? It will be easier to understand the Kadamon and Snape line if you have it. What other information do you want? I'll gladly mail them to you =)

Melodi ~ Next up will most likely be her birthday. So hang on!

ElvenFaerie ~ Yup! I'm finally convinced to stick to canon. It eases my conscience a little. And I agree, Angel Sanctuary is an _awesome_ manga! I simply _adore_ Kira-senpai and Raphael-kun!

Starry-06 ~ *smiles happily* I'm glad you like reading my fic. *curious* Which one is your other favorite? I would like to read that too! (I'm rather fond of Mione fics…)

Dark Angel ~ I've read X-1999 too. The story is still running now, and I constantly complain to my sis about how slow the publishing is! Nonetheless, it's a good story, and how the plot is so complicated that I simply love finding out what exactly is happening. The Adam Kadamon in this story cannot stop time, but he can do some time magic. And yes, several of our favorite characters will be entering UWIM. However, only Ron, Harry and Hermione will be entering the Court. Blaise will only enter the Court for a year, after Law and Aki graduate… As for Court names, can you guess Hermione's?

Li-chan ~ Nope, I found the brawl a tad bit amusing too. It's seldom you see an inner conflict within a House itself… Hope you like this chapter, especially the interaction btw Hermione and Severus!

sakura32 ~ Hmm… I don't usually do email, but I'll try!

arcee ~ *confused* Band uniforms? But I thought they usually look smart and cool!

PunkyPrincess ~ Yup, they will be. And Harry and Hermione will definitely be a couple.

Ally ~ Sorry about not being quick. Honestly I've tried, but the story keeps getting stuck! Argh!

IloveBen ~ The involvement of angels was due to my passion for them, and due to an incident when I encountered them three years ago. As for the languages? I like them, but I don't really know how to actually speak them… *grins sheepishly*

bubblegum*girl ~ Thank god I didn't get retained… or else my mother would have banned me from the computer for the entire year!

Jinni ~ Thanks! Glad to know that I've gotten another person hooked on this story! Hee hee ^_^!

cherrity ~ Thanks for not asking me to hurry up with the writing. Hope that this chapter is to your liking!

Helena ~ Yay! I'm relieved that you've gotten the angels bit figured out. They make up quite a part of the story!

Rebuky ~ Well then, I hope that you'll be able to read this chapter soon! Cos' I've finally managed to get it out!

anonymous ~ hmm???

baderis ~ Okie dokie, new chapter, coming through!

howling wolf ~ *dismayed* Was the previous chapter disappointing? If it was, then I hope that at least this chapter will be to your liking ^_-!

nikki ~  Yes, Severus is Hermione's father, but he doesn't know J

Qrackie ~ Hermione's dad is someone from school… so it's pretty obvious isn't it? And I agree with your saying that this story seems never-ending… I don't even know how to solve _all_ of the mysteries of the story!

Dragonsbane ~ Thanks for putting me in your fav list! And wow! How long did you take to finish reading it?

Omni ~ Yeah… *guilty as charged* Nikolai did act quite out of character… *Hopeful* Could you charge it to her having PMS? Nah, just joking!

Goriz ~ *teasing* So many pleases? I haveta get this chapter out, don't I?

Fearless Kitty ~ Correct. Hermione is gonna be paired up with Harry, and as for your other question? Bingo! Ten points to your House! (learnt this from somewhere…)

Eliza ~ I'm also waiting to write that part. I'll be having quite a heck of time trying to figure out Sev's emotions when that happens!

janmmci ~ Chapter out! Next chapter still in process of sketching! Also, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Glad that you've done well for at least one paper, I didn't do well on any of my subs! *sighs*

hazeleyez ~ Hope you get to this fic as soon as I post this up! I'm sorry about the delay, but I'm dealing the aftermath of having bad results… I've just finished one of my major exams today!

? ~ Thanks for that compliment, I hope you'd continue reading. Cos' this should be getting better in the next few chapters. Be in for a big surprise!

Dragon_Charmer ~ Gee, I heard of Azazel, but never knew much about him. However, Azrael is truly an angel – he's the angel of Death, and a supposed high angel if I don't remember wrongly. Hmm… maybe I could put Azazel as one of those four who's directly under Luce. Then, the circle will be complete… Great idea! Oh! And thanks for reading Don't pass me by. Haveta warn you though, the ending isn't very nice… 

spruce_letty ~ Oops! I've forgotten all about him! Nah, just joking. He'll be there after Hermione's awakening when the earthquake gets worse. He and Remus will make an appearance, and Siri will be ready to pound the brain out of Sev!

jeanne ~ I've updated. Hope you like it!

starrdancerr ~ I'm glad that you are able to accept the new characters. Still, I'm sorry to have added so many characters into the story… it had started out as a challenge for myself. But now, I've got more on my hands than I've ever expected!

Jackie Lawson ~ I've posted =) Start reading now!

Amanda ~ Hope you're still online when I've posted this chapter. But if not, I still hope you've had time to read it!

Alright folks!

That's all for the reviews now, so do please comment on how I might be able to improve on the fic. Thanks!

Toodles,

SilverDawn

aka

Josephine

P/s : Oops, this chapter overshot 10000 words again… *lol*


	21. Awakening

All disclaimers apply; Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling and the various publishers.

Important note: I've changed something in the prologue to correspond to the later part of this chapter. Also, this chapter is albeit messy; so if you don't understand any part of the plot, please do ask!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to PunkyPrincess: happy birthday!

Awakening of a Royal 

**SilverDawn**

Chapter 19: Awakening 

            "Why the hell do we have to do this muggle style?" Lawrence grumbled, taking another lengthy piece of streamer from his girlfriend, Amber. The brunette just smiled at the black-haired boy, amusement written all over her face.

"Face it, Law. It's for Mya."

            Her words had a very interesting effect on the seventh-year Slytherin – Lawrence Snape had shut up immediately.

This is considered remarkable, for if Amber had been referring to any other person, Lawrence might have just snorted and say, "I don't give a damn about him/her." Or something along those lines. However, ever since he had gotten to know Hermione, he had felt a close kinship towards the younger girl that befuddled him very much. Yes, Hermione was a wonderful girl to be with. In fact, all the other members of the Court would have agreed with him about this. Yet somehow, she seemed to have a special place in his heart. Astonishing, as it may seem, Hermione felt like a sister he never had, just as Silverdawn had been – a sworn sibling whom he could pamper now and then.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Lawrence carefully placed the streamers on the ceiling, taking care not to hit the balloons with his head – he had no control over the levitating spell cast on him.

Amber giggled a little at his sudden silence, strolling over to Ron, who had just entered the room, heavily laden with the gifts in his hands. Ashteroth had also walked up to his friend, easing him of most of the burden whilst Amber shook her head, "Ron, had it ever occurred to you that you could use a levitation spell when bringing these gifts in?"

"Uh, oops?" Ron responded artlessly, earning chuckles all over the room. Currently, most of the people in the main living room of the Kadamon Suite were busy doing last minute decorations, placing the balloons that change colors gradually, streamers and ribbons that glitter like the stars, and all sorts of other magical stuff on the walls. The ceiling had been magicked by them earlier on to mirror something that came _literally_ from the heavens, and one would wonder how long they took to get it done up to perfection.

This ceiling had previously been magicked to mirror the weather outside, just like the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. However, due to the fact that it had been raining all day long since yesterday morning, Amber had decided to give the ceiling a total er… _makeover._

With information gathered from the minds (with permission) of the angels present in their group, Amber had mapped out a way to magick the ceiling into the skies that overlook Briah – one of the worlds under Angelic rule. It had been rather simple for the brunette, who, being a designer, had quite an easy time building up the complex picture in a mere hour. It was the actual placing of the spell that had been the problem.

In the end, Lawrence, Tristan, Hideaki and Ashteroth helped out with the placing of the charm, with Ashteroth placing the weather information of Briah into the spell and the others laying the basic blueprint rather than verifying the configurations immediately. Test runs were held the night before, and today morning before they had actually placed the spell.

The results had been quite beautiful actually. The ceiling now depicted clouds that rose into the never-ending azure sky, vaguely forming what seemed like a castle in the air. Angels seemed to be circling around the clouds, sometimes disappearing into the upper sky, sometimes coming down, nearing them before disappearing into thin air. Light shone into the clouds, making them look almost touchable, and it had been very relaxing to the eye.

In fact, everyone had admired them for quite some while before starting the preparation for Hermione's small birthday party.

Near the wall that led to the large, open balcony, Pearlsong took in the harried looks of the students and smiled. It was thoughtful of the children to help Hermione celebrate her birthday even if there was such a short notice. She knew that part of it was to keep her ward safe in the protections of the Kadamon suite when _that_ happens, but they hadn't need to put up a party for her. It surprised her even more when her friend and brother to her previous ward – Adam – had taken time off his hectic schedule to see to it that Hermione would be all right when by the end of the day.

Walking over to where Adam Kadamon was sitting, she saw her husband talk of politics with the King and shook her head in defeat. Sometimes, despite where they are, they could never stop talking about such things.

"I suppose you are never going to take a rest, are you Adam?" Pearlsong asked gently, regarding the King with a soft smile as she sat beside her husband, inwardly chastising him for striking a conversation with the man about the upcoming meeting with the United Parliament.

"I will get one once today is over." Adam smiled, looking at the children hurry from one place to another as he continued in a quieter voice, staring at one of the two adults helping Silverdawn and Nikolai with the food, "I'm going to have a hard time calming _him_ down later."

            The two dragonkin followed his gaze at the black-haired man and went silent for quite some while, each sinking into their own thoughts. Finally, Shadownight spoke up, silver eyes grim, "This I agree."

            They then gazed at the children in the room, wondering how most of them will take the news later on…

            "Intending on using the muggle stereo?" Tracy asked the grinning Ginny and Hideaki, both of whom were happily tampering with the intricate buttons and levers of the hi-fi stereo system. A song was playing via the various stereos placed in different areas of the hall, and even Mikael had raised his eyebrow in amusement at the chosen genre.

            "Oldies?" The prince asked in disbelief, "that's even before _my _time!"

            Everyone snickered at that reaction, but Ginny just shrugged it off, "It's nice."

            "Oh God, somebody save me…" Lucifer muttered to himself, earning even more snickers from the Court. Ginny, Blaise and Ron looked at their Dueling Master, puzzled by his reaction, whilst Shadownight stared at the commotion with utmost hilarity. After all, it had been quite known throughout UWIM that the almighty Head of Sevosia – Lucifer Kadamon – detested Oldies vastly ever since a prank that had been played years ago, during Tracy's last year in school.

            At the end-of-year celebration, the Court had it planned for Professor Kadamon to end up dancing with Tracy in one of the last few waltzes without their fellow Court member (Tracy) knowing. But instead of the usual classical waltz, the band ended up playing Oldies, resulting in a slow, ultra-romantic night for the couple. The entire school had stopped to watch the couple enjoy their last dance – which had been yet another Oldies melody – and witnessed the heart-stopping proposal made by Lucifer to his girlfriend.

            Apparently, the melody had been spelled so that the dancing couple would only see one another and no one else. They were totally in a world of themselves, and only until Tracy accepted Lucifer's proposal did the spell break. Imagine their surprise when they saw themselves once again in a room full of people, with everyone surging forward to congratulate them, even the other professors.

            That night, the remaining members of the Court just stood at the balcony area overlooking the hall, giving one another high-fives at how successful their 'prank' had worked out.

            After that night, Lucifer hated Oldies with a passion – it reminded himself of how much teasing he had gotten from his fellow colleagues, how all of them had seen him kneel down, proposing to his fiancée in the traditional method, and of course, how embarrassed he had been after that.

            "You did this on a purpose, didn't you?" Lucifer asked Hideaki quietly, amethyst eyes glowing with an unholy light as he eyed his student.

            _Uh oh…_

            "Of course not professor!" Hideaki hurriedly denied anything, giving Ginny a look of plea. The fiery-headed Gryffindor laughed at his expression, but took the blame smoothly, "Professor, I had wanted to listen to it."

            The innocent look she gave made the silvan-haired professor sigh, but Severus wasn't going to let them off so easily.

            "Chariot, change the track now. And Ginny, don't try to take the blame from him. We know how the Court is." The potions master ordered sternly, though his amused eyes were at odds with his voice. Salazar, who had been standing beside him, covered his chuckles with one hand, knowing full well what his brother had been talking about – he had been referring to _their _days in UWIM.

Hearing these words, Silverdawn arched an eyebrow, placing the platter of pastry on the table whilst asking in a derisive tone, "Is this from your knowledge of Aki? Or from personal experience?"

"Both." The man responded, startling the Hogwarts students.

            "You were a member of the Court?" Ginny asked, incredulous.

            "So what if I was?" Severus countered, casually getting a goblet of firewhiskey from the bar counter. Ron placed the last of the presents on the carpet beside the fireplace, a look of surprise evident in his face as he turned to look at his potions master,

            "What was your name?" He inquired, curiosity piqued.

            "Death." Came the brusque answer.

            "How befitting." Blaise murmured sardonically, placing her own gift for Hermione into the pile of presents.

            "Blaise," Mikael spoke gently, pulling the girl up from her kneeling position by the carpet, "sarcasm isn't appropriate for you."

            The black-haired girl blushed at his mild rebuke, and Nikolai grinned at how those two had gotten along. Somehow, she could feel the attraction those two people had for one another, but Blaise seemed slow at reacting to it. _So much for the Slytherin instinct._ The healer thought to herself in a wry manner, _she's sharp at her education… but emotion-wise, she's as thick as one could possibly be._

            At the same time, Adam had also noticed how his eldest son reacted towards the child of his friend's. _No doubt fireworks will spark between them. Hmm… I'll be having quite an interesting year ahead of me…_

            Clearing his throat and wiping all expressions from his face, Adam had his younger children and their friends looking up from what they had been working on, all of whom were inwardly dreading the serious look on his face. Evidently, they would not be able to escape yesterday's 'work' unscathed.

            Indeed, it was as they had expected.

            "Albus had told me of what all of you had done yesterday. Undeniably, I am sorely disappointed with all of you." Adam spoke gravely, staring at his youngest children in the eye, making the twins slightly uncomfortable.

It was seldom that their father would be angry with them, thus when he became annoyed, it was best to escape to Atzulith for a day or two. They would prefer to hear the angels reprimand them for their mistakes than be at the receiving end of their father's punishment when he was in full-King mode. Thus, all of them hung their heads in shame.

            "However," everyone perked up at this word, "the prank had surpassed even those of my time in Hogwarts. As a fellow member of the Court, I must congratulate you on that."  Sapphire eyes twinkled as he commended the Court subtly, causing all of the children to sigh in relief.

            "Aww…" Mikael mock-whined, "Does that mean that they'll get away from punishments?"

            Twelve pairs of eyes glared at him for his complaint, but the prince grinned unrepentantly whilst Adam shook his head negative, "No one could trace any hard evidence. So it's official, they won't be getting detention."

            Whistles could be heard at this announcement, but Tracy, curious as to how her friends had gotten hold of those key items, asked curiously, "Still, how did you guys _do_ it?"

            "We have our ways." Draco spoke mysteriously, exchanging glances with Silverdawn and Azrael, both of whom grinned back at their boyfriend/friend…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The day before…_

_            It had been a rather quiet breakfast that day, everyone still somber over how the threat of Dementors is becoming more real than it had previously been. Furthermore, the continuous drizzle did nothing to lighten up the mood of the morn. Also Dumbledore's announcement before the starting of breakfast that another earthquake might occur the next day had prevented anyone from getting out of the school compounds even though classes were cancelled for that day… the punishment that he had told of should anyone get out of school was so **severe** that no one even dared to try. Thus, the entire student cohort had gone through the meal with relative silence, until a scream was heard at the Slytherin table._

_            All eyes were immediately tuned to the person who yelled, wondering what the hell had happened. The members of the Court however, totally ignored the yell, and instead, chatted with one another in hushed tones via different languages. Goyle threw a venomous snarl at the black-haired girl sitting next to Draco, and Crabbe was starting to insult her when Azrael went over to the table, regarding the two boys with cool stares._

_            "Any problem?" He had asked smoothly, ultramarine eyes calm as Lawrence snickered at how arrogant his friend had sounded… purposely of course._

_            "You and that **mudblood**," Goyle had spat out the word with utter contempt, "what did you do to us?'_

_            "Silver and I? Nothing." Azrael replied evenly, taking in the furious look on Crabbe's face and the confused one of Pansy and Millicent with hidden amusement._

_            "Goyle, I suggest that you sit down before making yourself look like a clown." Draco suggested mildly, taking a bite out of his toast as he stared at Pansy digging into her food with utmost vigor. Goyle glared at him, looking absolutely miffed at the condescending tone of the pale-haired boy._

_            "I am not Goyle." The pudgy boy snarled, causing Ashteroth to raise an eyebrow, galling the Slytherin with his question, "Then what are you? Transvestite?"_

_            "I'm Pansy!" The boy all but screamed the name as the other Slytherins regarded Goyle with disbelief._

_            "Then who's she?" Lawrence gestured to Pansy, who was still eating like somebody who had been starved for days._

_            "How the hell would I know?" Goyle yelled, feeling very frustrated with the incident. Crabbe then glanced at Millicent, who was also stuffing her face with food, and narrowed his eyes at Silverdawn, "What did you do?"_

_            "And you are?" Silverdawn asked idly as twirling her wand in her hand, staring at the boy in indifference._

_            "I'm Millicent! Who's that **pig** in my body?" Crabbe scowled._

            "I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" The girl replied, continuing to eat her food though inwardly, she was grinning at the success of their potions. Crabbe pulled Millicent's robes roughly, forcing the girl to face him whilst he asked menacing, "Just who the hell are you?"

_            "Millicent." Millicent Bulstrode replied innocuously, earning a death glare from the boy. Someone at the table snickered, but was silenced by Goyle's/Pansy's glower, which, seriously, did not have as much of an effect as it did when Pansy was in her body._

_            Noticing the commotion that once again came from the Slytherin table, several professors went over, thankful that there wasn't any shield cutting people out. Salazar Snape and Lucifer Kadamon had looked at the two fat boys peculiarly, their sharp senses noticing that something wasn't right about them, especially the demeanor of those two boys. Usually, these two goons listened to either Draco or Pansy – they never make any decisions by themselves. Thus, it had been surprising to see them yell._

_            "What's going on?" Severus asked in a dangerously silky voice that caused most of the Slytherins to shiver in fear._

_            "Professor. I'm not in my body!" Goyle whined, shocking almost the entire professorial board._

_            "I beg your pardon?" Minerva asked, disbelief clearly etched on her face. Irritated, Crabbe explained impatiently, "We had been eating, and suddenly, I'm in this… **idiot's **body!"_

_            "Did you really?" Lucifer murmured absent-mindedly, glancing slyly at the members of the Court. They acknowledged Lucifer, Salazar and Severus with nods that practically screamed '**We did it!**' but no professor chose to disclose it. Instead, Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin, went over to Pansy and Millicent, tapping them lightly on the head with his wand, "Who are you?"_

_            "Millicent Bulstrode, professor."_

_            "Pansy Parkinson sir."_

_            The Slytherins who heard this snickered uncontrollably, setting off a series of, "Shut up!" by Crabbe and Goyle._

_            A significant number of glares were given to the two boys, as if taunting the boys to make them shut up. The two boys shrunk a little at the amount of hostile glances they received, and backed down, whilst Azrael grinned covertly. Meanwhile, the professors conversed with one another, until Dumbledore spoke up, "Unfortunately, Miss Parkinson, and Miss Bulstrode. You've been dosed with mind-switch potion while those two…er, **ladies**", he gestured to the two still devouring food girls, "are dosed with both mind-switch **and** mind-alteration potions."_

_            "Any antidotes?" Goyle looked at her Head of House in plea._

_            Severus became quiet for a while, but spoke, "No. It will fade away by tomorrow morning."_

_            With that, the two boys muttered a series of colorful expletives, until Salazar silenced them with an icy glare whilst the entire Slytherin table broke out in unrestrained laughter._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_            Everything had gone on quite smoothly that day, and as the entire school had gotten wind of it, snickers could be heard virtually everywhere Crabbe and Goyle went. Surprisingly, the two boys had taken it quite well, just glaring at those people who laughed at them, but did not blow up._

_            Even the Court were impressed by their tolerance, each of them silently conversing with one another about the fact that if those two girls could keep their mouth shut when in the boys' bodies, they would not mind trying such a prank again._

_Once again, they were proven wrong that night during dinner._

_            "It's all your fault." Goyle hissed at Silverdawn, knuckles cracking whilst the girl remained unfazed, knowing that no one could touch her easily._

_            "Why are you so sure?" Nikolai asked quietly, staring at the two boys warily, worried that they might harm her princess._

_            "Who else would it be?" Crabbe asked menacingly._

_            "The Court of Twelve." Ashteroth replied calmly, causing several of the Slytherins to wince. Crabbe and Goyle looked puzzled, but one of their supporters whispered, "The Court is infamous internationally for being the most elite in UWIM. All of them are either very smart, closely associated with royalty, or are royalty themselves. Don't try to antagonize them, you can far easier than one might think of."_

_            Those who understood blanched, having heard of them from their parents, and how they usually become the more influential people with the various courts of different countries – those who are against them usually meet their downfalls far quicker than being hit with 'Avada Kedavra'._

_            "I don't give a damn about who they are. I just want that **bitch** to pay!" Goyle snarled, reaching over to grab Silverdawn's robes but several someones' prevented her. Nikolai and Lawrence tackled the hulking figure whilst Draco virtually twisted the boy's wrist 180 degrees. Ashteroth and Blaise then held Crabbe in place, not letting him enter the fray to help his friend. Tensed silence ensued in Slytherin, each holding their breaths, fearing what might come of it. They had seen how easily Draco had snapped the heavy boy's wrist, and all of them dreaded what he might do next to Goyle/Pansy. If the blazing pale gray eyes were any indication, Goyle/Pansy might be very lucky to get out **alive**._

_            However, the sound of the Great Hall's doors opening prevented them from carrying out further action._

_            All of them glanced at the doors, noticing ten figures entering, two in Auror uniform, five in very weird clothing, and the last three in elaborate uniforms. The entire group had walked to the Head Table in ease, one of the people glancing at the Slytherin table with anticipation, diamond eyes taking in the situation with understanding._

_            Noticing the person at the end group, the UWIM students, plus a scatter of students from various Houses curtsied and bowed at the man, not daring to come up from their curtsies or bows._

_            In front of the Head Table, the Aurors, Universal Elite leaders, Defense Mages and Mage Duelist had spread out to let the people they're protecting to be in view of the Professors. Many of the boys ogled at the beautiful strawberry-blond lady, whilst the girls swooned at the black-silver-haired man._

_            Most of all, everyone felt the presence of the silver-haired man, the powerful aura of leadership surpassing even Dumbledore's._

_            "Your Majesty." Dumbledore bowed a little, but Adam Kadamon stopped him, helping the elderly wizard up with both hands._

_            "Albus, no formalities around me please." Adam smiled on seeing his mentor of Hogwarts. Dumbledore returned the King with a smile of his own, speaking in a teasing manner, "You had better let those children get up, or they'll be complaining from backaches tomorrow."_

_            Adam arched an eyebrow at this, but turned to face the students, giving them a sweeping wave. Immediately, the students stood up, and went back to their seats._

_            ::Why the hell is his majesty doing here?:: Harry asked everyone, but no one could give a direct answer._

_            ::Probably to discuss the earthquakes. Every Wizarding school is monitored within United Defense, to ensure the safety of students.:: Azrael finally replied, but Silverdawn, Nikolai and himself knew better. The King was here because of what would happen tomorrow._

_            The trio had then taken to dining with the professors at the High Table after Dumbledore explained who the guests were, much to the shock of almost the entire student cohort. After making sure that the three royals were safe, their guards walked out of the Hall, leaving many of the students still ogling at them…_

_            When the guards left, Mikael then led Tracy over to where his twin was sitting before going over to the Slytherin table, where Silverdawn and Draco were._

_            "Any problem here?" The prince asked evenly, and on eyeing Goyle's protruding wrist, spoke gently, "You had better see to it soon, child." He subsequently gazed at the restraining hands on Crabbe's shoulders meaningfully, and instantaneously, Blaise and Ashteroth took their hands off the boy, whilst Mikael continued, "You had better get your friend to the hospital wing."_

_            With that, Crabbe took to helping Goyle, but before they left, the latter eyed Draco in fury, "You will get it for betraying me, Draco."_

_            When they were out of the Hall, Draco mused aloud, "Since when had I even sided with her?"_

_            And everyone laughed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back to the present:

            "Hey, can I have one of those first?" Azrael asked, eyes lighting up at the peach tarts that Silverdawn had just placed on the table, beside the birthday cake.

            "Nope, this is Mione's favorite. She'll get the first piece." Silverdawn replied firmly, but her twin chose not to listen, hands eager on grabbing one of the tempting tarts. However, before he could take one, another hand slapped his away.

            "Oww… what was that for?" The prince complained, and in turn, Draco to shake his head in warning, "Silver had said that it's for Hermione, so don't even try to touch it."

            Azrael pouted a little at his friend's answer, making a face at Draco's back, and this caused the others to laugh whilst he got himself a mug of honeyed tea. The lot of them had finished decorating, placing of gifts and food, and now, all of them were relaxing on the couches, waiting for the Harry to bring Hermione in.

            "Aww Magician, I know that you respect Silver's words, but there's no need to take it as if it's some royal edict." The silvan-haired prince commented idly as Draco blush slightly at his statement.

            "Yeah, Magician will make a very obedient husband, Empress." Amber teased, gazing at the said couple that was snuggling beside one another.

            "Priestess…" Silverdawn rolled her eyes, trying to prevent herself to blush in embarrassment whilst Draco slung an arm around her waist possessively. The adults glanced at the pair in amusement, with Adam gazing at his youngest child in amusement, glad that she had finally been able to find her love. Looking at their aura which melded smoothly into a milky blue, he smiled, adding his own bit into the jest, "I'd be the first to give my blessings should Draco wish to marry Silverdawn."

            The UWIM students were stunned by the King's open admission. Adam never takes his words for granted, and by saying what he just did, it means that in the future, Draco would be able to marry Silverdawn without any objections from the Kadamon family, Lucifer included! Noticing their startled silence, the King continued, "What do you think, Severus?"

            Asked of his opinion, the black-haired man just smiled, agreeing with his friend, "They would make a beautiful pair."

            "Your majesty! Uncle!" Silverdawn yelled, mortified by what they've just said. Draco however, smiled in pleasure at his girlfriend's shock, taking his mentor and King's blessings with equal humor and seriousness, "Thank you, your majesty, Uncle Severus. I'll make sure to ask for your help when I ask Silver's father for her hand."

            At that, everyone laughed, adults included, for Draco had no idea that Silverdawn's father was in actuality, Adam Kadamon…

            As the mirth ceased, Ron passed a tray of drinks around, inquiring, "When are we called Harry and Mione back?"

            "Noon."

            "There's still about half an hour! Wanna call them up now?" Blaise asked, accepting a cup of tea from Mikael.

            "Nah, let them have some private time together." Azrael shrugged it off, remembering that Hermione was born at 1:03pm, according to the time here.

            "Still, it's raining outside… Where could they have gone to?" Ginny wondered aloud.

            "God knows."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Earlier on…

            After a hearty breakfast with their friends, Lucifer, Mikael, Tracy, Salazar, Adam, Pearlsong and Shadownight, Harry had pulled Hermione out to the library, where they had taken quite some time reading about the history of UWIM and the subjects available in the college. Both of them had been astounded by the variety of subjects offered, and the number of subjects the students had to take.

            "Wow, if this is true, then most of the students would have to have a time-turner each! No one can possibly take so many subjects in twenty-four hours!" Hermione whispered in astonishment as Harry skimmed the page, eyes widening as he read what Hermione had been referring to. He then flipped the pages to the brief introduction of the four Houses, gesturing the girl to read too.

            "Hmm… the four Houses seem to have some similarities to ours!" Harry spoke softly, pointing to the fiery phoenix adorning one of the crests, "That's Gahedriel." Then to the silvery crouching dragon, "This is Sevosia." Hermione stared at the two mystical creatures in awe, "Even the color combinations are the same as ours! Look at Rekarlis," she indicated to the unicorn in blue background, "it reminds me of Ravenclaw. The wise… and this," she referred to the Pegasus, "Hazuria. Helga Hufflepuff's personal emblem had been of an identical Pegasus."

            "You're saying that the four Founders of Hogwarts might have came from UWIM?" Harry asked sharply. Hermione smiled at his quick instinct, and nodded, "It's very likely… Hey, why don't we borrow this book out of the library and discuss it further somewhere else."

            "Good idea." The ruly-haired boy agreed instantly. He then helped Hermione out of her seat, and both of them were out of the library in no time.

            After that, they then headed off to the Astronomy tower, where, hopefully, they would be able to discuss in peace. The Gryffindor common room was noisy due to the fact that there was no class today, and the Suite was out of the question – Harry had been assigned to keep Hermione out of it until it was ready for the party.

            Thankfully, the tower was empty, and both of them chose to sit opposite the window, enjoying the wind that came with the rain. Sprawled on their stomachs with the book in front of them, Harry placed a locking and silencing charm on the door, and Hermione thumbed through the book, finding the page where they had left off.

            "Harry!" the brunette said excitedly, "It's here!"

'Many students who had graduated from UWIM took to spreading education throughout the world. In America, the famous Salem Academy of Magic has been founded by one of UWIM's earlier students, Isaac Phenari, an Honors student of Hazuria. Likewise, an Honors student – Isabelle fa Jenson, had established the French school – Beauxbatons. Several other schools and academies has also been created by several other graduates both individually and by groups.

            'Nonetheless, the most notable among them all had been Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Masters students – Godric Gryffindor of Gahedriel, Helga Hufflepuff of Hazuria, Rowenya Ravenclaw of Rekarlis, and Salazar Slytherin of Sevosia. They had discussed the plans with their headmaster – Kristoph Kadamon, the then reigning monarch of the Universal Royal Family, who had readily agreed to help them. In fact, the castle in which Hogwarts now resides in had once been the summer palace for the Kadamons, and this was a gift from Headmaster Kadamon to the quartet for them to start their education of young wizards in their part of Europe. Ever since then, Hogwarts has become another great place of studying, and the Kadamon family still visit the castle frequently, though none of the students know where they reside when they arrive.'

            "The Kadamon Suite." Hermione and Harry exclaimed in unison whilst Hermione continued, "This explains why Azrael and Silver know the palace so well. They come here more often than not!"

            "It'll also explain why there were so many similarities to our houses." Harry mused, "I wonder if the antagonism between Sevosia and Gahedriel as bad as ours." The duo thought back to yesterday night, and shuddered. If the UWIM students were all as strong as the Court, then a fight between their houses would be considered a full-blown war in Hogwarts' terms.

            "Gee, I hope not." Hermione whispered, still shivering from that thought. They then stopped reading, and stared at the rain together, feeling at ease with the silence. The duo continued on like this for quite some time, not talking, not reading, just enjoying one another's companionship, until…

            "I like you, Mione." Harry spoke out suddenly to the resting girl beside him, startling both Hermione and himself. The brunette opened her eyes in surprise at those simple four words, but her eyes dimmed a little when she whispered, "Don't say this just to comfort me Harry." She then got up from her sprawling position and was about to bolt out of the room when Harry pulled at her wrist, causing her to tumble back into his arms that held her close, fearing that she would once again rush out of the room.

            "I didn't." Harry spoke harshly as he enfolded the girl into a bone-crushing hug who continued to struggle in his embrace, speaking once more, "Believe me Mya, it wasn't pity. God, I've liked you since fifth year!"

            The revelation shocked Hermione, and her thrashing hands stopped in mid-air.

            "What?" She breathed, looking up at Harry's, whose face seemed flushed though those emerald eyes were dead serious.

            "Yes, Hermione. I've liked you since fifth year." Harry repeated the last sentence syllable by syllable, knowing that the girl in his arms would take a long time to be convinced. As he had expected, Hermione was still staring at him as if he'd grown another head, and the boy sighed. _Would it be so hard to knock this into her head?_ Harry questioned himself silently as he gazed at Hermione's dazed expression.

            _Honestly, do you like him?_

            Pearlsong's words once again rang in the brunette's head, sounding off the warning bells in her head. She had seen the look of gravity when Harry had repeated his words, and somehow, warmth seeped into her heart, making her tingle from head to toe. Should she confess? Or should she keep it to herself? These two thoughts warred in her head for quite sometime, but finally, under Harry's anxious stare, she whispered, "I like you too."

            Hearing the words he had hoped to hear for so long, Harry gave a delighted whoop, and swooped down to give the girl a kiss. It had been intended to be chaste, but once lips met, the couple seared with passion, and it ended up becoming a kiss that ended both of them breathless.

            "I love you, Mione." Harry mumbled softly, resting his head atop the girl's hair whilst Hermione hugged him close, feeling his heartbeat beating near her. They continued in this state for a long time, until he fished out a small box from his robes, saying in a rueful voice, "Here, this is for you."

            "What's this?" Hermione asked, puzzled by the gift.

            "A birthday gift from me to you." He replied, lightly scuffling the floor with his shoes, eyeing the girl bashfully as he wondered how she would react to it.

            "Oh." She whispered, untying the ribbon in front. Opening the box, a simple silvery, heart-shaped pendant with a brilliant sapphire jewel in its center sat on its cushion of black velvet, its slender chain resting by the side.

            "This is beautiful." Hermione breathed while she took out the necklace, the jewel sparkling brilliantly against the dim light.

            "I thought of you immediately when I saw this," Harry said honestly, intercepting the necklace from her, "Here, let me."

            He raised the necklace to Hermione's front whilst the girl pulled up her hair, allowing him to help her put of the necklace. After fastening the clasp of the necklace, Harry kissed the nape of her neck, murmuring, "Happy birthday Hermione."

            Hermione smiled softly at this, allowing herself to fall back into his embrace. She placed her hand into the pocket of her robes, and on feeling something, jerked out of his hold.

            "Harry, I've something to give you too." The brunette said suddenly, pulling out a velvet pouch. Opening it, she pulled out a necklace, she handed it over to Harry.

            "What is this?" The ruly-haired boy asked, gazing at the intertwined snake and dragon.

            "My mother gave it to me when I was three. A medallion, but I can never open it." Hermione explained, "Here, this is for you."

            "But it's from your mother!" Harry protested. He had wanted to keep it for it was something Hermione wanted to give to him, but at the same time, he knew that this was something very precious to her, thus he could never take it from her.

            "No. It's mine now, and I give it to you." Hermione replied firmly, placing the medallion in his hand and closing his fingers on it. In a lighter tone, she continued, "Besides, you're with me all the time. So what's the harm?"

            Hearing this, Harry brought the girl into another strong hug, "Yes, Mya. I'll be with you forever."

            In those mere minutes, time seemed to stand still, and the couple seemed to be in a separate universe altogether, until…

            ::Harry, can you bring Hermione up now? It's ready.::

            The sudden question ended the sweet moment. Harry reluctantly broke the embrace and led his now-girlfriend out of the tower, speaking as they walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, "The guys are calling us for lunch. Let's go."

            "Okay." Hermione smiled, taking the borrowed book in one hand as they made way for the nearest portrait that would lead them down to the Kadamon Suite…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: I had wanted to leave it like this, prolonging her awakening to the next chapter, but ah well… I just couldn't do it!)

            When they had entered into the main living room, Harry and Hermione were immediately bombarded with all sorts of streamers, confetti, and balloons.

            "Surprise!" Everyone shouted at the startled Hermione whereas Harry pushed her to the center of the group, smiling at how well the surprise had gotten into her. Silverdawn had been led into the circle of people, carrying a large vanilla birthday cake that was decorated with fruits and sugar flowers. Sixteen candles were set atop the cake, and with a whispered command, the candles lighted by itself as their friends and the adults sang.

            "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"

            Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes at the trouble her friends went through to help her celebrate her birthday. The song did not reach her ears though, for she was too caught up with the happiness to hear it. It was only until Ginny had urged her to "Blow up the candles, Mya!" did she regain her senses and made a wish before blowing off the candles that went off with huge 'pop' sounds.

            "Food!" Azrael yelled enthusiastically when Harry was helping Hermione to cut the cake, much to the amusement of the others who had not forgotten his antics earlier on with the tarts. As expected, he had gone over to the food and took two tarts from one of the platter.

            "Mione, have one of these." The prince offered eagerly to the still-smiling Hermione.

            "Thanks." The brunette took one of the proffered pastry, after which, Azrael immediately took a huge bite out of the other, murmuring blissfully, "Finally."

            Hermione looked on at his expression in a perplexed manner, not even tasting the tart yet, "Er… did I miss something?"

            She received a huge bout of laughter from her friends at that question. The members of the Court were laughing so helplessly that Draco had winced at the sudden pain in his stomach for laughing too hard. Nonetheless, Silverdawn just frowned a little at her twin's jaunt, motioning her cousin to where the pile of presents was, "Nevermind Mya. Let's open the gifts."

            Pearlsong smiled at the black-haired girl's suggestion, and added her own two-pence, "I agree, Hermione. There're quite a lot of them." Getting up from her seat beside Shadownight, she brought her charge to the carpeted place and Hermione's eyes widened at the amount of presents.

            There were more than the usual four presents she had – two that she usually have from her parents though there wouldn't be any for her from them this year, and the other two from Harry and the Weasleys. On the carpet was more than a dozen presents, varying from different sizes, the smallest being a box that would fit snugly in her hand.

            "Woah, that's more than I get for Christmas." Harry commented lightly at the number of gifts, sitting next to Hermione in front of the presents. The others had also gathered to watch keenly, and Lawrence encouraged, "Come on Mione, open them up!"

            "Okay…" Hermione replied hesitantly, picking out one of the medium-sized parcel decorated in pale pink tissue from Amber. With a cautious hand, she unraveled the ribbon holding the gift together, and gasped as she took out the present from the gift box, "Amber! This dress is lovely!"

The gown, made entirely out of deep ultramarine velvet was held together by satin-like spaghetti straps that were weaved around small diamonds, its tight bodice sparkled with and inner light whilst the skirt was ankle-length and was basically stunning. The design of the dress was rather simple, but near the hem of the skirt sat a crouching silver dragon which spread out its wings lazily, looking as if it was ready to fly anytime.

            "You designed this?" Hermione asked, smoothing invisible creases from the stunning gown. Amber smiled at her entranced look, satisfied that her friend liked the gift she had chosen, "Yes. This is the only one of this design, made especially for you."

            "Thanks!" The birthday girl grinned, hugging Amber tightly before putting the gown carefully back into its box. She then took another parcel, and was rewarded with yet another surprise, "This smells nice!"

            It had been a gift set consisting of different sorts of dark crystal vials – labeled shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, shower cream, bath salts etc. In short, it was all made for her bathing needs.

            "Specially concocted to suit your personality. A present made with the help of Ash." Ron smiled bashfully, giving another note, "And Pro… uh, Uncle Severus helped with that conditioner thingy. We just couldn't make it right."

            "Thanks Ron, Ash, Uncle." She touched the engraving on the vials, and smiled at the familiar handwriting – Ron's illegible scrawl, Ashteroth's methodical one, and Snape's cursive handwriting. Placing the parcel along with Amber's, she took another one up, a light present wrapped in simple brown paper.

            "Ginny, this ensemble is wonderful!" Hermione gasped at the white turtleneck and asymmetrically cut leather black skirt that had a silver chain-belt. The material of the turtleneck wasn't expensive, but there was a certain sort of warmth and sincerity that came from it. Ginny blushed a little at her older friend's praise, replying shyly, "I got mom to teach me how to knit… I did the turtleneck myself. But the skirt, I had the design, and Lawrence had helped me in making it."

            "Aww… I want a turtleneck too!" Hideaki complained, placing his hands on the fiery-headed girl's waist in a possessive manner that had the girl blush red.

            "You'll get one for Christmas, Aki." Ginny mumbled softly, much to the glee of Hideaki whilst the others laughed at how open the boy was about liking Ginny. Hermione grinned at the couple, placing the clothes back in the box as she pulled out another, this time albeit heavier than the previous two. Untying the long box, she extricated the gift out of its package, eyes widening in surprise at the thing, "Azrael, don't you think that this is too… _valuable_?"

            "Nonsense. You had your eyes on it for so long a time when we were at San Marie. I thought you might like it." Azrael replied, sapphire eyes twinkling at her shock.

            "But this one costs hundredsof galleons!" Hermione's hand shook as she traced her finger over the jewel encrusted hilt.

            "The money doesn't count. You'll have to learn how to use it though. This sword kinda has a mind of its own…" The prince trailed off when he saw the blade glow a milky blue as Hermione unsheathed the sword. Everyone looked on keenly, wondering what sort of enchantments this sword had whilst Adam arched an eyebrow at the weapon, wondering how it had landed into a shop in San Marie.

As the light dimmed, Hermione glanced at the elegant etchings at the base of the sword.

            "_Fidelius_…" She murmured absently, "Where have I heard this name before…?"

            "God knows." Azrael replied whilst Hermione sheathed the sword back, placing it together with the pile of opened presents, careful as to not break the fragile vials of potions.

            "Well, it's a nice name." She mumbled, and Shadownight smiled, "Yes, the sword would be very good should it follow its name." Together, Pearlsong and Shadownight smiled enigmatically as they continued to watch the girl open her other gifts.

            She received many other interesting presents – a box of pranks from Fred and George, a CD Walkman that could work in the Wizarding world by Hideaki (an invention from the Court two years back), a whole bunch of CDs of her favorite genres from Tristan and books on Animagus transformation, advanced potions making, charms, one on Dark Arts and another on Apparation courtesy of Blaise.

Nikolai, explaining that she had no idea what to buy for her, had gotten her several scrolls of parchment, all of different material, ranging from simple parchment paper to papyrus and bamboo, various colored inks on hearing that Hermione had a penchant for drawing, and a dozen angel feather quills, the most expensive that could be found on Earth.

            ::They were plucked from my own wings, so they should be easier to control. Hope you don't mind.:: Nikolai mindspoke sheepishly, giving her a two-fingered salute as Hermione smiled in return. She received another package of books – this time, of both muggle and Wizarding poets and philosophers, first editions. Apparently, someone had told Ashteroth how she adored their works, and Hermione hugged Ashteroth tightly, gushing about how she was delighted by the gift.

Lawrence had given her a case with a small platinum cauldron, many empty crystal phials and a load of potions ingredients that were not within Hogwarts' syllables, with some being ultra rare in England, not to mention, illegal.

            "You might like a personal collection. All of us in the Court have one – just in case we need anything all of a sudden. The cauldron can be enlarged if necessary and the box can be shrunk like Silver's, though hers have all sorts of spells to contain an assortment of stuff." Lawrence explained, demonstrating how small the box could be shrunk. Hermione looked on with wonder at how the box could be so versatile, and beamed at the older boy, "Thanks Law!"

            Lawrence grinned despite himself, and mussed up her hair in a brotherly manner, replying gruffly, "Glad you like it." He then passed another gift to her, this time, from Draco.

            "Er…" Draco raked his hand over his fair hair, "I don't really know if you'd like it… But still, I hope you do."

            Looking slightly puzzled, Hermione opened the box doubtfully, and gaped at its content.

            "Gee, I've been wanting to get one since I saw Colin play with his. But how do I use it?" Hermione asked, eyes alight at the sleek, silver Wizarding camera that looked nothing like the old-fashioned ones she had seen before.

            "It acts like the usual muggle camera, though the picture will appear in this book. I thought you wouldn't have liked going to the Wizarding photo express center…" Draco explained, fishing out the photo album that came along with the camera, "Try it."

            Before he could continue, a bright light blinded him temporarily, and Draco felt as if he saw stars. When his vision cleared, the blond boy remarked dryly, "I did not say to try it on me."

            "Oops?" Hermione intoned, putting the camera down as she opened the photo album to page one, where a picture was starting to emerge – of Draco blinking slightly in front of them, eyes dazed for a moment before contorting into a grimace. The people who saw the photo laughed, and slowly, words started to appear by the side, '_Draco, blinded by the camera'._ Harry grinned at the photo, and Draco (in the picture) scowled slightly before shaking his head. The album was passed to Draco, who then muttered, "I charmed the album to write the title itself. Guess it went too far…"

            And everyone laughed once more. Hermione then took another present from the diminishing pile, and gazed at the tag, '_Happy birthday Mya. This is a sort of **pre**-birthday gift. Hope you like it. Love, Silverdawn.'_

"Pre-birthday?" Hermione asked in amusement whilst Silverdawn shrugged, replying, "Just open it, Mya."

            Everyone else looked on in anticipation, wondering what Silverdawn had to give to the girl… only to be puzzled by its content.

            "A mirror?" Amber asked, clearly dumbfounded.

            "Huh?" Ginny wondered, looking at the small mirror in clear confusion.

            The mirror was approximately four by five inches, encased in gold that was ornately carved, a teardrop diamond on the top the design. The reflection of Hermione winked back at herself, and Silverdawn smiled mysteriously, whispering into the girl's ears, "This mirror is special in that you can get anything you want within your possession via its portal. In short, it acts like a sub-space pocket. Try it."

            "How?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

            "Think of the object in your mind, and put your hand into the mirror."

            Immediately, Hermione thought of Crookshanks, and with a doubtful look, placed a finger into the mirror. The surface started rippling like quicksilver (much to the shock of the onlookers) and feeling more confident, Hermione placed her entire hand in the mirror and touched something furry.

            Very lightly, she pulled at it, and a tiny 'yelp' could be heard as Hermione hauled the cat out of the mirror, and into her lap.

            Stunned, Tristan whistled, "Woah, Silver. This gadget is interesting."

            "Thank you." Silverdawn smiled, placing a hand on Crookshanks fur, soothing him from the nap he had been taking before it was disrupted by Hermione pulling him out of his previous room.

            "This acts like a portal." Hermione commented, placing the mirror on top of one of the gifts as Silverdawn grinned, "Yep. But it's only charmed for you to use exclusively. Use it well."

            "Thanks." The Gryffindor laughed as she took opened the last of the presents. Shadownight, being clueless as to what females in particular liked receiving, gave her a pair of pearl drop-earrings. Tracy and Lucifer had presented her a remote control, that, when operated, will project a 15 inch LCD screen where she could choose any channel, both international and muggle to view via satellite. Salazar, not knowing what to buy too, gave her a tome on University Transfiguration, one on angels, another potions book that is written in all sorts of language and the book of history on UWIM, explaining that are some information that might like to look into.

Mikael, being practical as ever, gifted her two envelopes containing stacks of vouchers worth several hundred galleons – Hermione had stared at the amount in shock –  one envelope could be used at any shop in Diagon Alley whilst the other could be used in San Marie. No doubt he had predicted that she would prefer to buy books herself than for him – a complete outsider – to choose for her. Adam, on the other hand, apologized for lacking a present while he explained that his 'gift' had not been ready, and that he could only give it to her later this week.

Finally, only one present had been left. But before she could open it, Pearlsong spoke up, "Hermione, it occurred to me that you don't have an owl or any other messenger… So, I've gotten you her instead."

With that, the dragonkin gave a sharp whistle, and a bird appeared from nowhere, bursting into silvery-white flames. Everyone looked at the bird in awe, whilst Pearlsong continued, "this is a thunderbird. Its species is smaller compared to their relatives – the firebirds. But I thought you might like it."

The pure white creature swooped down to rest on Hermione's shoulder, and gingerly, the girl patted the bird's feathers, "she's beautiful… thanks Pearlsong!"

"You're welcome… what are you going to name her?" Pearlsong asked, looking at the bird interact with her new master.

Hearing her guardian's words, Hermione fixed her steady gaze at the thunderbird's jade green eyes, "Hmm… she'll be Constance." The bird nipped her hand affectionately at the name, as if acknowledging her new name, and Hermione smiled. Pearlsong then spoke something in a weird language, and the bird vanished into thin air, startling many of the people.

"Where…?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, Constance's sent to the owlery. She can stay there until required." Pearlsong assured her ward, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, continuing, "Now, the last present."

Everyone eyed the gift curiously, and Severus Snape felt a little uneasy, wondering if the girl might like _his_ gift. Hermione knew by the shape of the parcel what it was, but speculated inwardly about how he knew of her liking towards it. Undoing the latches, she carefully opened the lid…

… and gasped at the violin.

It was a exquisite piece of art, made of dark, ebony-colored wood, its finish smooth and reflected light at all directions. At the back of the violin were the initials '_SS'_ engraved at the bottom.

"This had been yours?" Hermione asked, surprised by the fact that their potions master knew how to play the violin.

"It's yours now though. Try it." Severus replied dryly, and the girl raised the bow, playing an octave. The notes rang true, clear and musical, surprising Hermione very much.

_It has a beautiful voice…_

            She then tested a high octave, pleasantly surprised that it did not screech, and proceeded to try an ultra-low one. That, too, gave a wonderful pitch. Stunned, she stopped playing, murmuring softly, "This violin has a wide range of pitch! Thank you, sir."

            "You're welcome. Play some more." The black-haired man urged whilst the others nodded their heads, hoping to hear more of her playing. Giving in to their requests, the girl stood up, and played the tune of Carmen. The music that should have been enchanting turned into something more in her hands – her audience could literally feel the thoughts of Carmen the gypsy lady, the seductive music making everyone go through the play as if they were witnessing it first hand.

            Hermione just closed her eyes, allowing her hands take over her mind, letting the music flow smoothly without inhibition, until…

            _She was lying on a bed in a medical ward, tired._

            _"Why are you doing this Lucius?"_

_            A hard bang was heard against the wall, and she felt herself shiver whilst trying to cover her child from the man's view._

_            "You're going back with me, now." And he apparated the lady, her child and himself out of the room._

            The music stopped abruptly, causing everyone to snap out from their trance as Hermione's eyes began to glaze.

            ::Oh shit.:: Lucifer and Mikael both cursed at the same time. They then started setting shields on each and everyone of them while Silverdawn carefully took the violin from Hermione's limp hands, placing it back into the casing whilst Azrael waved his hand over the presents, making them disappear from the living room.

            Before everyone could wonder why Azrael had done what he did, Mikael had pulled all of the students into one corner, putting a powerful shielding ward on them all. Pearlsong became alert at once, pushing Salazar and Severus – both of whom were thoroughly muddled – into the shield whilst Shadownight grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the one that protected himself, Adam and Tracy.

            Amidst the confusion, Metatron shimmered into being, and Silverdawn smiled grimly at the angel.

            ::It has started.:: Metatron spoke to his liege, his eyes bleak.

            ::Yes. Riley, get into that shield now.:: Silverdawn ordered, and Azrael ducked into the shield immediately while his sister placed another shield on herself.

            _They were now in the dungeon once again… Narcissa looked battered, but still, she continued to protect her friend. Another last of the whip made her scream, but she held on, not wanting her friend or goddaughter get hurt._

_            "This is for disobeying me woman." Lucius spoke harshly, serving yet another bout of whipping to the crouching figure of his wife. The lashing continued for quite a long while, and Athena felts tears well in her eyes on seeing her friend's already pale face go whiter._

_            Finally, Narcissa fainted._

_            "Dobby, take her away." Lucius ordered, disgusted by the bloodied heap of body…_

Hermione started glowing in a steady manner, much to the shock of her friends, Salazar and Severus. Her body pulsed blue, emanating a light that continued to grow more intense by the seconds…

            _"Why, Lucius, why betray Sev?" Athena asked as she felt intense pain at her back, where five angry slashed now resided._

_            "I wanted you Athena. For myself." Lucius whispered, trailing a finger over her cheek before pulling her roughly to face him, "Severus took you from me."_

_            "I never loved you." The black-haired woman spat venomously, "You **bastard**."_

_            The vulgarity earned her a slap of her face, and Athena felt her face stinging as she wiped blood from her mouth. Using what little power she had left, she crammed gravity into the man's slim frame, and was rewarded by his screams of pain before he fainted. Slouching against the wall, she took some time to catch her breath before calming the child in other arm, "Shh… darling. I'll get you out of her."_

_            She then staggered out of the dungeon, and immediately disapparated out of the Manor, knowing that Lucius would wake up in mere seconds. After that, she gave into a bout of coughs…_

"Hermione." Harry's heart lurched on seeing his beloved glow, her eyes turning into a dark shade of brown. Draco stared at Silverdawn who was still outside the shield, worried at she might get hurt, and was about to step out of the shield when Azrael placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

            "No Draconis. She will have to be there." Azrael spoke seriously, his demeanor going into full-prince mode. Draco sobered at his words, knowing that Azrael would never allow Silverdawn to be outside if it was dangerous for her, thus she would be safe no matter what happens. Yet, deep in his heart, he still felt anxiety…

            _"Severus, please listen to me," Athena pleaded, "Don't follow Voldemort anymore. It's getting more dangerous now!"_

_            In the cozy living room of their house, Severus Snape paced around the room, frustrated about the quarrel they are once again having._

_            "Athena, Voldemort has already given his blessings for our being together." The black-haired man tried to calm his fiancée, but to no avail._

_            "Sev, that man's pure evil. If he knew who you and I are, he'd kill you first!" Athena all but screamed. She too was upset about the number of times they had to quarrel about this. Her soulmate placed a comforting hand on her thigh, asking, "Why are you starting this squabble again?"_

_            "Because – " **we're going to have a child, and I want her to be safe**_**. **_The words never came out, for she knew that once it did, she might have been sent back to the castle to keep her safe. No, she did not want to leave her fiancé, no matter what the reason._

_            "Because I don't want you to play with fire. Do you know that every time you go for a Revel, I sit back, fearing with all my life that I might lose you to some Auror? Severus, please, don't do this to me." Athena spoke, tears starting to form in her eyes. Severus's eyes hardened at her words. He felt pained by what she had said, but he could not defect so soon, not when he had been able to gain so much information from the Dark side._

_            "You know I can't give up now. I've finally gotten his trust." The man muttered._

_            "So you would not defect?"_

_            "Not now."_

_            "So be it." Athena spoke quietly, walking out of the room, and with this departure, walked out of the life of Severus Snape – though not by her own willing._

            The ground started to quake violently… the light that Hermione emanated could be considered as bright as a small sun now, and everyone other than the angels had to shield their eyes from the intense light. Another four angels shimmered into existence, standing at the four cardinal points with Hermione as the central focus. Their sigils flared on their foreheads as they murmured shields to minimize the damage the earthquake is wrecking.

            _Athena was running, running, running..._

_The night was cold, but she held on, whispering to the baby in her hands whilst she continued her staggering way to the portal in the middle of the garden labyrinth at the end of this park. _

_She never reached there on time though… for she was losing too much blood. Ever since she had apparated over to this place, where the nearest Angelic portal was situated, she felt her own life-force seep away, but willed herself to go on, not for her sake, but for her daughter's. Her wings could not be summoned, whether was it due to exhaustion or pain, she knew not why._

_Thus, when she finally collapsed and a pair of arms held her steadily, Athena thanked all the gods above, and had placed her child in the care of the two muggles._

_"Please, kind lady, look after her. Look after my Mione."_

_And she died there, in the arms of a stranger, whilst her fiancé, father of her child, thought she had betrayed him for not listening to her pleas._

_The betrayal that hurt for sixteen years – all because of a stupid quarrel that led to her being kidnapped for a duration of eight months._

_The dark imprisonment that brought about despair in Athena's heart._

_To the child that was born – their only child._

_A child of light, and of good things to come._

Hermione could take it no longer. The sudden intrusion of foreign memories made her want to scream in pain. She had wondered why she kept dreaming about Athena, and why she felt so comfortable with the black-haired woman, and somehow, everything was starting to make sense.

For Athena Kadamon was in fact her own mother!

The past memories of her mother was coming into her more rapidly now, from her younger years to the times she had training with her brother Adam, to the romantic times she had with Severus… _father_…

Suddenly, an eight-pointed star sigil flared on her head, shooting a beam of bright light into the sky. The blue light surrounding her pulsed even more vivid than before, and finally, Hermione _screamed_.

A loud, painful scream that tore from her throat as everyone winced at the heart-wrenching sound. The earth beneath them shuddered even more violently now, and several archangels shielded the people whilst the four elemental angels continued holding up the wards, the two dragonkin mapping out shields to prevent any possible destruction of property within the living room, all of them awaiting grimly for the last phase of the awakening.

"Nooo!!!" Hermione cried agonizingly, falling into her knees as the Glamourie that had hid her true features till now finally faded away. She started to grow, gaining inches until she stood about 1.75m, her body still slender as usual, but paler than the regular tan she had. Chocolate-brown eyes darkened to obsidian black before lightening into a brilliant shade of blue whilst her waist length hair faded into a rare silver. The color stayed only for a few seconds though – the color changed once again, darkening to light blond, then brown, and finally settling at raven-black curls.

That was not all, the most interesting part was when another beam of light shot out from her back as a pair of pure, white wings formed, pushing itself out of her back as blood seeped out, streaking the feathers a bright red. The magnitude of the earthquake multiplied as Hermione hugged herself, trembling convulsively.

Transformation complete, Silverdawn took over immediately.

Giving her father a quick nod, she lifted the wards and shields she had previously placed on her cousin to prevent her from actually killing anyone with the energy she discharged out of her body, praying fervently that there would be no more 'light shows'. With the wards down, everyone was now in a very vulnerable state, whereby anyone could get killed far too easily for comfort.

Adam, like he had done in the last four times, crept up to the girl at a lightning-quick speed and delivered a light but effective blow in her abdomen that knocked her out immediately.

Before anyone could notice, the glow surrounding Hermione dissipated gradually, and Harry rushed to hold the unconscious girl in his arms. At the same time, Draco ran over to the exhausted Silverdawn, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, alternating between kisses and scoldings, "Never, do anything like that again. You'd give me a heart attack!"

The black-haired girl just smiled weakly, allowing him to carry her over to one of the couches. She glanced over at where the two Snapes were standing, and saw the look of disbelief on one of their faces.

Severus Snape stared at the comatose girl in the arms of the boy who lived, taking in her hair and facial features with something akin to shock. Walking over to the girl, he whispered to himself, "No it can't be…"

As he stood beside Adam, who was talking quietly to Pearlsong, he saw the still glowing eight-pointed star sigil, and paled further.

"Athena?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 19

Geez, this chapter is the longest yet, almost 11,000 words long! It's 3:30 in the morning, and God! I'm having a backache after sitting here for so long, trying to get it out correctly! Still, there are several parts in this chapter that's a little illogical. So tell me what you think, and I'll try to change it if need be.

Woo hoo! I've watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!!! This movie has more action, and I had been giggling at the scene where Lockhart and Severus saluted with each other. Bloody hilarious (in my point of view). Draco looked fairly cute too! What did you guys like about this newest movie? I'd like to hear about them =)

Mmm… I can't wait for Prisoner of Azkaban to be out. I wanna see who's acting as Remus and Sirius! Hee hee, well, I'm also looking forward to see them transform from animagi to human and vice-versa.

Um, crap aside, time for reviews!!!

Eliza ~ I've posted! And it's faster than the last one. Hope you like this chappie!

Honey666 ~ Sorry about delaying her birthday so much. but hey! I've finally gotten it out, so how's it?

cherrity ~ So, how do want Sev's reaction to Hermione being his daughter to be? Outraged? Shocked? There'll be some open discussions in the next chapter. Be sure to catch that!

Madame Padfoot ~ I still wish to add steamy scenes… but I'm not good at writing them! *argh* Ah well, I'll see what I can concoct up…

Belle ~ Severus had tried to find Athena after  those months, but no one knew where she was. And Narcissa only found out that Athena was in her home all along eight months after she was captured. After that, she had been threatened by Lucius not to breathe a word to anyone. So Sev thought Athena had left him after the last quarrel. As for Sev not knowing Hermione's birth, Athena never had a chance to tell him. Hope this answers your questions!

Zara ~ Oh goodie. Another person supporting me to add steamy parts. Yay!

Mary Potter ~ Aww… don't cry. *hands out some tissue paper* I have a feeling this chapter is just as sad…

As de corazones ~ Yup! I received your mail! As for the lady who trained Hermione, we'll see who see is later on. Wow! No school for three months? I'm jealous… *pouts* I've only got a month or two, and I still have to go back to school more often than not!

Chavi ~ Okie, I've written. There! Fresh from the oven! Er, computer! *grins*

ElvenFaerie ~ well, I hope that when you've finished reading this chapter, you'll have another happy day!

SilverMoon ~ Nope, the lady in Hermione's dreams isn't Athena. And, *grins slyly* you were right about that couple, they'll be one of those involved. As for the other, I'll give a hint – HH. Realize anything?

Qrackie ~ Hee hee, I like weird names too. As for the father-daughter thing? I'm sorry if I've confused you too much, but Sev _is_ Hermione's father.

Maxennce ~ The ideas varied… The overall concept of an exchange programme came from Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina's fanfic, while the others were originally from me. Before I started writing this fic, I've read one or two stories about Sev being Hermione's father, so I've tried one myself. As for a black robed seer, it's the highest level attained by seers, the most powerful of them all. (albeit clichéd, don't you think?)

Li-chan ~ That piece of paper was Hermione's birth certificate =) and I'm glad that you liked that Professor Belial bit. It was rather fun writing it. *lol*

hazeleyez ~ That's the problem. Now, I'll have to think of how the explanations are gonna be done, and how Hermione and Sev will react to it… *rubs temple* I'm having a headache just thinking of it!

Loves_Kiss ~ How did you find the way they dosed those four with potions? Amusing? I should hope so! *grins*

Tracy ~ Ooh… hope you'd do well in your upcoming exams gal! Just spare some time reading this though =þ

bubblegum*girl ~ I'll email you something sometime this week to clear the family tree doubt. Hermione does have several titles, though they aren't as significant as her cousins. And yes, you were very sharp. Her Court name, like Tracy, will be Star. As for pronunciations, Azrael is pronounced (in my opinion) as 'ares-ra-el' and Ashteroth is pronounced 'Ash-ter-roth'. Quite simple, isn't it? You don't have to follow it if you don't want to though!

Ameal Kensig ~ *frustrated* I've been trying to think of someone for him to pair off, but couldn't really find someone suitable. Hmm… would people mind if he was a gay??? (No offense meant)

Melodi ~ Sorry, but I've only finished writing now. But hey! I've posted it up as soon as I've finished!

Dark Angel ~ Nope, it wasn't Harry's mom. And as you've pointed out the seven (I hadn't been sure before) under Lucifer, I'll alter the story immediately. And yes! You were right – it had been Hermione's birth certificate! And about her powers… hmm, maybe yes, maybe not… I haven't decide…

Omni ~ Hee, I hadn't explain what the potions are for. So which one are you confused about? I'll try to explain!

jd ~ Yes! The angels are fun to write about, their being good, pure and all!

Eclectia88 ~ Yup, Josh had been modeled about the elf everybody (well, most people) love. talk about hot! Well, I hoped you're satisfied by the answer I gave in the chapter!

britches ~ *apologetic* Mikael and Blaise will have to wait until I've settled Hermione's realization of her true heritage. *Groans* I've having a hard time catching up with the different couples in this story!

GothicTemptress ~ Okie, the scenes _should_ be up next chapter!

Meritisis ~ *laughs* I've got it all right =) thanks for the compliment!

Shadowblade ~ You know, I really like you! Cos' you're always there to point out my hilarious mistakes, and it'll prompt me not to make them again! Thanks!

Eden ~ All right! Another person agreeing with me putting up those scenes!

starbrite ~ Chapter 19 out!!! Finally!

moonheart ~ *grins* Glad you like it! What you say is true. I feel as if this chapter isn't good enough, cos' I've rushed it out!

ilovespike-02 ~ *smiles* You *might* be correct… I'll mail you later in the week about the documents. Well, the angels and devils come from the bible (yes, you've got that right), and other sources while UWIM and the Court were from the figment of my imagination! And thanks for those fuzzy wishes =) Happy that you don't haveta wait a month for this chapter?

Dragonsbane ~ I've updated! Glad that this fic kept you company 6_-!

baderis ~ Mikael and Blaise aren't it, but the other two are! You've guessed it right!

PunkyPrincess ~ Well, I've gotten this chapter out on your birthday! Hope you like it! Oh! Hermione's birthday is September 19th.

howling wolf ~ uh… I'm not particularly into mailing… I'll try, but no promises!

Melian Nilromen ~ Typing typing… hee, finished!

warm in pink fuzzy pants ~ *curious* Are you Korean? And okie, I'll be most likely posting up some of such scenes!

JoeBob1379 ~ The mindspeech was slowly learnt when they adapt more to the various languages. The Court taught them! As for the steamy scenes, I'll post a notice before it starts, so you can continue reading, or just skip on! Hope you wouldn't mind, but quite a lot of them agreed…

Okie, that's all for reviews.

Hope you guys liked this story thus far!

Toodles

SilverDawn

P/s : oops, the chapter overshot 12000 words. Uh oh…


	22. Mixed Emotions

All disclaimers apply… Harry Potter belongs to Ms J K Rowling, the publishers etc… *humph* this is so unfair!

Note: Hermione's middle name is extracted from a fic that I loved very much, 'Echoes of the Narbeleth' by Spirit Star, and the titles I have for Harry do not – I repeat – mean the titles in the current British monarchy/aristocracy.

On a lighter note, This chapter is dedicated to bubblegum*girl. Happy belated birthday!

This is also for you Omni, so sorry to have left you hanging for five times 6-^

Awakening of a Royal

SilverDawn

Chapter 20: Hermione – Revealed

            _No it can't be!_

            This was the thought that kept ringing in Severus Snape's head as he stared at the unconscious girl in disbelief intermingled with shock, anger…

            And was that hope?

            Salazar, who was standing behind his brother, too gaped at the comatose girl, taking in the black hair, prominent cheekbones, high forehead and the tall, slender figure that was trademark of the Snape family with absolute astonishment. That, and the sigil which Athena had previously had, convinced him that this was the girl whom Silverdawn had spoken of earlier on in the year – the child of Athena.

            The students looked shocked as well. All of them had seen how Hermione had changed in just a few seconds, and Harry, no longer able to contain his anxiety, ran over to where Hermione laid, asking the King in a worried manner, "Is Hermione alright?" 

            "She will be…" Adam replied quietly. The man seemed to want to speak some more, but was interrupted by the door of the living room opening, admitting a very much-frazzled Albus Dumbledore.

            The Headmaster took one look at the sight before him and gave a sigh of relief. The damage in the room wasn't as bad as he'd expected, but this could be due to the wards placed earlier on. Hell, when he had passed through the castle, the upturned portraits, fallen statues and cracked grounds had looked disastrous, even by usual standards. Thus, he had expected the site of the awakening to be worse. But apparently, he was wrong – the node sited within the Kadamon suite always placed strong wards to protect the sanctuary, and with the other enchantments placed by the angels, it wasn't as bad as the previous one during Silverdawn and Azrael's 16th birthday.

Noticing the unfamiliar black-haired angel in his former student's arms, Dumbledore turned to face the dumbfounded students, voice stern as he ordered, "All of you, back to your dorms now. UWIM students are to go to their sorted houses. Your heads will be checking shortly." At this, the Court gave doubtful looks at one another, not willing to leave their friend, especially Harry, whose look of pleading made all of them helpless. Dumbledore, having noticed their reluctance, gave them another stern look that belied his usual cheery self, and growled, "**_Now_**."

            Startled by their professor's sudden harshness, all of them nodded, and Ron pulled Harry up from his crouching position near Hermione, mentally urging his friend not to challenge Dumbledore's orders, for from the black-haired boy's look, it was very likely that he would. Ashteroth sensed this too, and went to help the fiery-haired boy get Harry away from his girlfriend. Harry did this very grudgingly, and Adam had to shake his head at how stubborn the boy was.

            … _Must have gotten it from Lily,_ he thought absently before speaking, "Azrael, Silverdawn, stay back please. You too, Nikolai."

            The trio nodded whilst the others bowed before Lucifer apparated them to their Houses. With the majority of the group gone, the room fell silent once again. Everyone glanced at one another, and then to Severus, who was still rooted to the ground, unable to take his eyes off the girl. She looked so much like Athena and thoughts of their days together re-enacted in his mind in a flurry of pictures.

The angels remained as well, silently conversing with one another near the couches where Silverdawn was resting whilst the two dragonkin watched the group of people gathered by Hermione, one with worry, the other, indifference.

            ::Adam, Pearlsong and I are going to the Forbidden Forest to check on the node there for damages. Lightbringer has her hand full with the injured creatures there.:: Shadownight informed the King calmly, who in turn acknowledged the couple with a tired nod. The couple then bowed, and disappeared out of sight… but not before Pearlsong counseled the King.

::Go to Atzulith after all these for a holiday.::

            ::God knows I'd need it.:: Adam responded with a sigh as he signaled Nikolai to help clear the mess on Hermione's wings.

            ::Glad you knew.:: The blue-haired dragonkin replied, placing a safety ward on the King as she linked out.

            "I'll go check on your House for you, uncle Severus." Tracy offered quietly. Hearing no answer from the still-shocked man, she gave Lucifer a small smile before disappearing out of the room and into the portal room. After she left, Adam ordered his sons calmly, "Mikael, Lucifer, go check the damage wrecked within the entire castle. I want everything restored to their original state immediately."

The twins bowed slightly, and went out with relief, thankful that they would not have to witness anymore unwanted rows that might happen later on. The silvan-haired king then stood up, carrying the unconscious girl gently. Noticing his sudden action, Nikolai immediately helped him place Hermione against the couch where Silverdawn was resting, cautious not to crumple her wings whilst Nikolai carefully gathered the blood splattered on her wings into a swirling ball using magick. When all the blood was out of her wings, the black-haired healer subsequently placed it in a vial, where it lightened from crimson to pale silver instantaneously. 

"Empress, can you do something to that sigil?" Nikolai asked softly towards the still resting princess. Silverdawn nodded her head and crouched beside Hermione, subsequently toned down the glowing sigil as her eyes turning a light purple, "She'll be waking up in a few minutes."

            The angels, who had finally finished their conversation, nodded at her prediction and took to re-establishing the original splendor of the room whilst Raphael helped Nikolai smooth out Hermione's crumpled feathers. Michael, the angel of fire, placed a hand on the girl's forehead as he tried gauging how strong her powers were. His hand went tingling mildly at the sudden onslaught of raw energy, causing him to pull out sooner than expected. He was not surprised by the amount of power her body contained – it rivaled any angel of the seraphim order, and perhaps was higher, but this wasn't startling – given the identity of her parents. What surprised him though, was that although untrained, she could roughly restrain her powers, though her gift of empathy needs desperate help.

            Jibrille – lifebonded of Michael – felt what the fiery angel experienced and murmured with a smile, "A natural mindspeaker, seer, and empath. My, she's quite like you Silver."

            "Just be thankful that she's not a mindhealer too." Silverdawn countered wryly, pulling herself up from the floor. Uriel, the angel whose element was time, remained impassive, but spoke quietly to Metatron, "Her gifts require immediate attention. I can only help with her gift of time."

            "I've gotten Gaia to help. She's training her, even now." The blond angel replied, gazing at his ward evenly.

            "Her wings, will she be able to control them?" Uriel inquired, knowing full well that the girl will have to learn soon.

            "She will, in time to come… One of us seven will have to train her on this. Or get Alexial to do it." Raphael answered as he placed some strengthening charms on his ward.

            "_You'll have to train three of them though_…" Jibrille murmured softly, azure orbs unfocused as the other four angels stared at her. A few seconds later, her eyes refocused, and she smiled mysteriously, not bothering to explain anything. After all, she wasn't the teacher of Israfil, Athena _and _Silverdawn for nothing.

            "I do **_not_ **like what she says." Michael muttered under his breath.

            "Neither do I."

            "I'd second that."

            "Shh…" Metatron hushed his friends, "Hermione's waking up…"

            And as if on cue, Hermione stirred under Nikolai, Silverdawn and Raphael's administrations.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            While the angels were talking, Adam had walked over to the stunned Severus Snape, nodding his head towards Salazar as he carefully guided the man towards where Hermione was resting. It was, to put it mildly, disturbing to see the black-haired professor so silent after witnessing the awakening of an angel, but now, the diverse emotions so easily seen on his face made almost everyone shake their head. Even Dumbledore had tried to shake his colleague out of his trance, but to no avail.

            "Earth to Severus." Salazar Snape shook a hand in front of his brother for several minutes, intoning the same phrase over and over again until he finally snapped out of it. Slapping Salazar's hand away, Severus stared at the girl wordlessly for a second before giving the king an accusing glare. His body was still shaking from the shock in his senses, his mind only just registering the alien sensation that now tingled in his heart.

            Yes, like all angels, he'd felt something changing in his heart when it came to the matters concerning a certain Hermione Granger. To many, it'd just be acknowledging the birth of a new angel, though she was definitely not an ordinary one – within in her lies noble, silvan blood of those above the order of seraphs. However, this wasn't the feeling that he'd encountered… Severus had felt the bonding between him and the child, and it certainly felt closer than being with an angel whom he'd never met.

            It felt as if she was somehow related to him.

            As if she were his child.

            _No… it can't be!_

            The confusion in his head started all over again, and Severus breathed in deeply, willing his weary nerves to some semblance of order. Dumbledore looked on sympathetically as the man battled with his inner demons before finally placing a gnarled hand on the potions master's shoulder. This seemed to calm the raven-haired man down as he spoke dangerously, "You owe me an explanation, Adam."

            "Indeed. As you can see, Hermione is Athena's daughter." The king spoke in a composed manner as he saw said girl's eyelids start to twitch, indicating that she was already awake, but did not want to face the adults as of yet. However, no one else seemed to have seen it, other than the five archangels, of course.

            "Athena's?" Severus echoed, his ex-fiancée's name tasting particularly bitter as he spoke her name aloud for the first time since long ago. The last parting had hurt, even though it had been more than a decade when it happened, and he still hadn't recovered entirely from it, nor will he ever.

            "Yes, she's Athena's child," Adam repeated again, his eyes turning into an inky blue as he contemplated whether to break the other. He did not want to, but at his children's persistent glare, added quietly, "Hers… and yours."

            Boom!

            An antique china vase exploded into pieces as Severus's emotions presented itself in the form of raw power and Hermione flinched a little, seeking the warm comfort of Nikolai's robes through closed eyes. Her father seemed not to have noticed this though, for he was still trying to digest the two, hard and concrete facts. Adam's saying that she was Athena's child had barely registered in his mind when the king had added another, one that could very possibly stun the entire school, for that matter of fact – that Hermione Granger was _his_ child.

A myriad of feelings whirled once again in his mind, lingering mainly between rage, betrayal, the desire to tear someone apart now, and the most absurd of all – pride that he had fathered this particular child. Nonetheless, he had no idea how to accept a child into his life when half of it had been spent in angry bitterness over everything… his life, his so-called friends in Slytherin, his double-sided spying, his fiancée.

            He settled on doubt and anger.

            "Athena betrayed me sixteen – I repeat – sixteen _bloody_ years ago," the black-haired man snarled heatedly, "who knows if this irritating _know-it-all_ is **_my _**child?"

            He was unable to believe it – _unwilling_ to believe that Athena would have kept _their_ child from him. Yet when the words left his mouth, he regretted it immediately. Almost everyone sucked in their breaths when they heard Severus' words, for the implied meaning was more than clear. Adam's eyes turned cold as he took in his friend's words, and even Salazar had to shake his head at his brother's hotheaded reaction. No one was able to break the uncomfortable silence, and Hermione, angry at her father's words finally woke up. Eyes blazing a brilliant sapphire, she drew herself to her new height with boneless grace, anger lending her courage as she delivered a sharp slap on the taller man's face.

             The sudden assault left Severus' ears' ringing, and everyone went shocked by this abrupt action from the supposedly unconscious girl. The blow had left an obvious five-fingered imprint on the professor's face, reddening fairly quickly even on his tanned, unglamouried skin and Hermione's palm was still stinging as she hissed, "Do **_not_ **insult my mother, **_father_**_._" The last word was practically spat out as she stared defiantly at her so-called parent. Then, not even bothering to read into his stony expression, the now black-haired girl pushed past the adults and angels, closing her eyes in a feeble attempt to stop the tears of anger from falling as she disappeared into nothingness.

            This action was followed by stunned silence, with several people looking at the spot where she had previously been in shock. Finally, Salazar spoke out, wide-eyed, "How could she?"

            "She's also an angel, which means that she has powers that mere wizards cannot even fathom. That, combined with who her parents are, makes it even more complicated. After all, female descendents of the Kadamon line are rare, not to mention powerful." Azrael trailed off, shrugging, "in short, she's already attuned to the abilities she inherited from her mother, including the 'disappearing act'."

            Salazar pondered on the answer given by his student, glancing at his cold brother occasionally, whilst Silverdawn silently reprimanded her godfather. Dumbledore, understanding as always, spoke gently, "Why don't all of us sit down, and let Adam clarify the entire thing. I'm sure he has a definite explanation for Athena's disappearance."

            "And while all of you try to understand, I'll find Hermione. Father, by your leave?" Silverdawn posed calmly while all of them settled in the couches.

            "Go." Adam replied tiredly, massaging his temples. With that, Silverdawn bowed, and disappeared out of sight. With her gone, Azrael spoke up, "Nikolai and I will report to Professor McGonagall regarding Hermione's absence." His father just gave a curt nod, and the couple bowed before entering the Gryffindor common room via the portals. The angels also disappeared, giving the excuse that they had to help clear up some doubt that's present in Assiah, leaving only Dumbledore, Adam, Salazar and Severus.

            Noticing the much emptier room, Dumbledore magicked out some tea for all of them, along with a plate of scones whilst he and Salazar looked at the king in expectation. Severus, however, seemed to remain silent all the time, his mind full of Hermione's rage, and that pair of sapphire eyes which reminded him so much of Athena. He already felt guilty when he had uttered those words, but seeing Hermione, whose features looked so much like him and Athena's mixed together made him feel downright remorseful. Adam took one look at the potions master, and knew that he was lamenting his quick tongue already.

            _But still, why must I be the one explaining everything? _The silvan man inwardly groaned as he drank deeply from his cup.

            "Severus, I want you to listen to me. That day when Athena left you, _she did not go willingly_." Adam spoke forcefully, causing the black-haired professor snap his head up alongside his brother.

            "You heard what I said. Yes, she was furious with you about the last quarrel, but she had not planned to step out of your life literally. Unlikely as it seems, she was kidnapped." The king said before closing his eyes, remembering his last time with his sister, which was when she had told him that she was pregnant. The look of pure delight on her face when Israfil had told her that it was a girl was still vivid in his mind even after all these years.

            "But we've tried to track her!" Severus growled, recalling that fateful year. He had placed tracking charms all over the bloody map of Earth, and even on each planet within the Angelic Systems, but it showed no sign of her anywhere. By the end of the year, he was looking so dreadful that Adam had to hex him and send him to Atzulith to recuperate, under the constant care the healers.

            "There are several places within each realm that are unplottable to all sorts of charms. On earth itself, there are approximately a dozen of such places…" Adam explained.

            "You've lost me there, Adam. I thought that we've checked all of them." Dumbledore supplied, looking very puzzled.

            "Ah, but I haven't finished. Some unplottable spots are only certain _rooms._" The king added meaningfully as a look of enlightenment entered Salazar's face, "So we've only checked on unplottable forests and houses, but not specific chambers."

            "And there is but three unplottable chambers within Britain itself. We are within one, another is at the other end of Britain, and another is near Hogwarts."

            Severus' face darkened at the implication of this.

            "Malfoy Manor." Severus' growled, his face scowling at the implication. He still remembered that dark chamber within the dungeons of Lucius' home, where no magic could work – a perfect place for torture. It was unplottable, and thus, was a perfect place to hide Athena if he wants to.

            "God, I'm going to kill him." He snarled, lurching out from his seat and was about to dissolve out when Adam restrained him back to his seat with magick, commenting lightly, "killing him will only get you to Azkaban, nothing else. Athena didn't escape to see you kill him."

            "She escaped?" Severus' voice sounded hopeful, though Adam's next words brought his hopes back to nil, "She died shortly after that, Sev. To cut the story short, 'Tina spent more than half her pregnancy trapped in a gods-forsaken _magic-less_ chamber before Narcissa found her and sent her to hospital when she was about to give birth. Hermione was born in Primalania, and Narcissa got into a lot of trouble because of it. Safe to say that she's Hermione's godmother, and Athena was able to escape partially because of her."

            Sapphire eyes darkened as the king continued, "Like I said, Athena escaped from Malfoy Manor… yet somehow, Lucius had managed to bleed my sister to death… or at least hurt her so badly that she wasn't able to use any of her magic. And that was why she couldn't even make it to the portal at Hyde Park."

            Not being able to prevent the onslaught of painful memories, Adam rested for a while, willing those memories that he had seen through Israfil's eyes to fade away before continuing, "She died there, in Hyde Park. But before that, 'Tina had placed Hermione with someone safe…"

            "The Grangers." Salazar murmured, as Adam nodded affirmation. Muttering something unintelligible under his breath, a piece of parchment appeared in the king's palm, and he handed it over to Severus. The potions master took it from the man's outstretched palm, hands trembling as he read the parchment silently,

_Name: Hermione Adariel Kadamon_

_Mother: Athena Louise Kadamon     Father: Unknown_

_Godmother: Narcissa Selenity Malfoy     Godfather: Jeremiah Zambini, Albus Dumbledore_

_Date of Birth: 19th September 1989, 1423hrs Post Meridian_

_St. Primalania Hospital_

            "Your name is hidden, but you know how to see through it." Adam commented lightly, seeing the odd looks on his friend's face, as well as Salazar and Dumbledore's, both of whom had gotten around to see what the parchment was. With a muttered, "Revelo", the word 'Unknown' on the 'Father's' sector changed to 'Severus Julian Snape' and on Hermione's name, it became, 'Hermione Adariel Kadamon Snape'. Knowing that Wizarding birth certificates never lie, to say that Severus Snape was visibly stunned by the news was an understatement.

            His mind felt as if it was laden with too many facts, and none of it had time to digest. That, and the past memories – especially of their last quarrel – surfacing up only served to confuse him even more. By now, he had accepted the fact that Hermione was indeed Athena and his child, and he was regretting his rash reactions very much…

            Unable to continue listening, Severus Snape stood up unsteadily from his seat, the certificate clutched tightly in his hand as he muttered, "Excuse me, I have to go."

            With that, he swept out of the room, and into his private room within the Kadamon Suite, leaving the other three men behind in just a few seconds. Adam gazed at his friend's retreating figure, smiling slightly, "Well, that went better than I expected. Nothing else broken, shattered, or burst into flames."

            "You really have an odd sense of humor Adam." Salazar replied dryly, massaging his temples, "Well, does that mean that those two will acknowledge one another?"

            "I hope so…" Dumbledore mumbled, drinking his tea.

            "We have another problem. How are we to deal with the students? Hermione's change is permanent now – no one is able to cast a Glamourie on her anymore. By her will, she _can_ change into her Granger form, though that requires some training… and will she even be willing to do that? If not, what will we do? Will she remain Granger? Or Kadamon? Or Snape?" Adam pointed out as he fiddled with the teacup. Hearing his words, Salazar and Dumbledore groaned in unison, knowing that this problem would require both Hermione and Severus to settle amongst themselves.

"Gods be damned."

            "Merlin's Beard."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While the four adults were conversing…

            It was cold outside Hogwarts, and even though it was not a thunderstorm that was raging on, it still held a depressing mood for everyone within the castle, not to mention, _outside_. On the turrets of Hogwarts, the rain poured down mercilessly, sloshing against the roof tiles and against a lone figure seated on the sloped roof. Rain pounded painfully against her body and her wings, soaking her to the skin, but she took no notice of it. Her sapphire eyes seemed to be staring at something invisible in the sky, and from her posture, one could see vulnerability, hurt…

            And pain.

            This was how Silverdawn found the girl – head on her knees as she stared on, oblivious to everything, perhaps even the rain. Cautiously, the princess floated over to sit next to her, not talking, not moving – just stayed there to company. For what seemed hours, Hermione finally spoke, voice dull as she whispered, "You knew about it, don't you?"

            Though the rain splattering made Hermione's voice almost indiscernible, Silverdawn managed to hear it, and nodded sadly. She did not want to offer any explanation, seeing that it might possibly upset her cousin further. At her nod, Hermione turned quiet, and discontinued any more talk. They just sat there, letting the water soak them as they sought solace, knowing that both of them shared complicated pasts, and mayhaps, future.

            It was only now did Hermione understand how difficult it was to be a seer. Dreams and past memories of people aside, a seer is allowed to glimpse at the different alternative futures, yet one cannot divulge any information until the deed was done…

            Even if it meant the cost of the death of someone close to you.

            That, combined with the fact that they too were angels only made the entire situation even more tiresome. Now, Hermione really respected how Silverdawn was able to be so tight-lipped about what was to happen, and still stay sane. Knowing that they were cousins had come as a shock, but seeing how they had so much in common, from manners to their hair colors, it should not have been a surprise. Furthermore, everything else seemed to make much more sense… How the Kadamons had treated her, such familiarity that no one should have been able to attain in such a short time of acquaintance, how she had been able to read and understand facts not easily gained.

            All these were talents that descended from both the Kadamon and Snape lineage.

            The thought of Snape still left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her father – the one whom she had never really gotten to know – had dismissed the idea that Hermione was his child immediately, _er… maybe not immediately, but he never even considered it,_ and even had the nerve to insult her mother. Hermione had previously fumed about this, but now that the initial anger faded, she was hurt more than any other.

_            How could he? He's supposed to love At… mother more than anything!_

            ::Mione, your thoughts are leaking…:: Silverdawn's voice chided, and Hermione gazed at her in apology before strengthening her inner wards.

            "Why don't we go to somewhere dry? You'll catch pneumonia if you continue doing this." Silverdawn offered gently as she stood up, giving Hermione her hand. The Gryffindor nodded, and gripped her hand as they disappeared from the towers and into a dead corner of the chilly dungeons.

            The place was sinisterly dark, safe a lit torch that was placed on the wall beside a marble statue of what looked to be a young girl. Hermione stared at the statue with half-interest, noting how real the statue looked, from her face to the folds of her Roman toga. The cold forgotten, Hermione asked softly, "This is…?"

            "Your personal haven. _Angelic Umcinion._" Silverdawn answered cryptically whilst the statue slid to one side, revealing a doorway where an angel stood guard. Noticing their arrival, the brown-haired angel smiled genially, bowing as he recognized one of them, "Your highness, milady."

            "Tobiel, this is Hermione, the new owner of these rooms." Silverdawn smiled back in return, introducing her cousin to the angel. Tobiel's gray eyes lighted as he glanced at the rumored second princess, bowing respectfully at Hermione, "Your highness, I'd like to extend a warm welcome to you from the second and third divisions."

            The referred looked startled by his respect, but bowed too, speaking politely, "And I to you."

            "Now that the rightful owner is back, I have to go. Before I do…" Tobiel trailed off, snapping his fingers twice. Immediately, the two girl's robes went dry, and the angel smile in satisfaction, "There, it is somewhat cold out here. Do go in."

            He nudged the two girls into the corridor leading to the family room, and dissolved into nothingness. Hermione looked slightly dazed by the angel disappearing, but before she could ask any questions, Silverdawn had pulled her into the family room where Hermione stared in shock.

            With the crystal chandelier lighted and a hearty fire burning in the fireplace, the entire room was filled with a soft, warm glow. It was a very big room, with bookshelves spanned an entire stretch of wall, sorted by categories and alphabetical order. A large bearskin rug was placed a few feet in front of it, filled with fluffy cushions and a low table for casual reading or studying. Portraits and mementos could be found everywhere, and even several white marble statues of the leading wizards, mages and angels throughout the ages. White couches were also placed near the fireplace, alongside a spiral, glass coffee table, and even now, there was tea set for two.

            Motioning Hermione over to the couches, Silverdawn settled comfortably in front of one of them, hugging one of the many plush cushions present. Hermione took a seat opposite her, looking at the place in amazement.

            "Silver, this is mother's suite!" Hermione gasped, recognizing the family portrait that looked identical to the one placed at the Kadamon Suite. Silverdawn nodded in reply, smiling at her recollection, "Yes, and it's yours."

            "Mine?" The Gryffindor was stunned, and once again, her cousin just nodded, content with the warmth. She levitated a cup of honeyed tea into her hands, and drank deeply from it as Hermione looked around, eyes fixed on the books. Giggling a little, Silverdawn continued, "Yes Mya. Even those books are yours. This is father's and my gift to you – that what Athena previously had was preserved solely for you… and uncle Severus."

            On hearing Snape's name, Hermione's sapphire eyes darkened, causing Silverdawn to sigh, "Mya, godfather tends be rash where aunt Athena is concerned. He never meant to insult her… I know it."

            "But that still doesn't cross out the fact that he had denied who I am." The now black-haired girl spat out angrily, the memory still fresh in her mind as tears started to gather in her eyes. Noticing this, Silverdawn went over to where her cousin sat, and gathered the girl in her arms, hushing her, "There now. I know that it hurts, but it will come to past. Don't worry about it. You have my word." Sniffles could be heard while Hermione tried to get her emotions in control. All the while, Silverdawn just stayed by her side, and when she felt that the girl was able to take more, the princess continued, "Mione, you do remember this room, don't you?"

            "I did." The referred admitted with a nod, and Silverdawn continued, "Azrael and I had taken the liberty of settling what left of your previous home into this suite too. You'll find it at the end of the north wing." It took several seconds for this to register in Hermione's mind, and when it did, she hugged Silverdawn tightly, voice thick with emotions, "Thanks, Silver. You have no idea what this means to me…"

            "You're welcome, cousin."

            The new term startled Hermione a little, and she shook her head ruefully, "I still can't believe that I'm a Kadamon. I feel the same, but I know that I look different. Still, why is my hair black when I thought that it'd be silver?"

            "Erm, we Kadamons can change into any form we want but we always have two permanent forms. The forms that we have before our 16th birthday, and the one _after_ the same birthday." The princess explained, as she magicked a full-length muggle mirror in front of them. Hermione got quite a shock at the almost identical faces in the mirror.

Both the Kadamon and Snape family have aristocratic features and though the Kadamon family had sharper ones, there was an eerie resemblance between the duo, save the eyes – blue and silver definitely had a difference. Their hair were also of the same raven-black, silky-soft characteristic and both were waist-length. Thankfully, Silverdawn's hair was straight, whilst Hermione's fell in soft curls. This would be able to differentiate them from far distances.

Looking at the similarities, Hermione whispered, "This is albeit too creepy for comfort."

"Well, you can change into your silver-haired form. It's like what I do frequently. Just picture your hair being silver, and the other features will be altered to fit that image." Silverdawn commented casually. On seeing her cousin close her eyes and change, she did the exact same thing… and had to smile at the same similarities. By the time Hermione had opened her eyes and inspected the differences closely, the newly awakened angel responded wryly, "We really have a lot of similarities…"

While Hermione's hair was silver, her eyes darkened into a bottomless black, but her features did not alter much. Silver's was also the same, but had lavender eyes instead. Still, they continued to look pretty much alike. With a snicker, Silver responded, "Well, it runs in the blood."

Hearing this, Hermione just shook her head, reverting back to her black-haired form whilst Silverdawn settled comfortably with her current one, "I'm never going to be able to live down to this…"

            "Ah, but you will, Hermione." Silverdawn contradicted good-naturedly, passing some crackers to her cousin, "You already understand a lot of things that mere people would never know, including the knowledge that control is _everything_. This makes us rather relieved actually. We had been worried that your 'awakening' will be worse, but with your rough control, it hadn't gone that bad."

            "You saw through it?" Hermione wondered wryly as Silver smirked, countering, "I'd be damned if I can't." At this, the Gryffindor mock-glared, "Language, Kadamon."

            "You're starting to sound like godfather."

            "Is that good, or bad?"

            "You decide."

            "It's bad."

            "_Hermione…_" Silverdawn groaned in exasperation, and from the darkened sapphire eyes, she knew that Hermione felt that it really _was _bad that she was starting to sound like a Snape. Those eyes were now distant, and Silver had to sigh and her stubbornness. It was as if she was forming some barrier around herself, and no one could get through. Despite her good intentions, Silverdawn knew that Hermione needed time to mourn, for her deceased parents – three of them – and how everything she had known of herself had been a lie.

            "I'll leave you to think through what had happened. Someone will come by later," Silverdawn finally spoke out, "Meanwhile, try not to kill yourself."

            The jest made Hermione smile a little, and by the time Silverdawn disappeared, she had walked over to the master bedroom – Athena and Severus' room before Athena died – taking in the familiar surroundings with something akin to nostalgia. The books of potions that her parents had poured through long ago still lay on the table, untouched, as if waiting for someone to continue reading it. Fingering the photographs by the bedside, Hermione smiled sadly, knowing that there would be no more of such happy times.

            Walking to the adjoining door, she went in, and smiled softly, remembering one of her dreams…

            _Severus Snape was wrinkling his nose at the – in his opinion – far too feminine room that they were now in. Athena had pulled her in here after they had settled in the room next door, saying that she had a surprise for him._

_            "What's this?" Severus asked, referring to the room in general. At his question, Athena smiled, taking up one of the bunnies from the bed, "This room will be for our future child."_

_            "What if it's a boy?" The recently-graduated-then-hired-by-Dumbledore Potions Master countered, hugging his fiancée gently._

_            "It'll be a girl." Athena replied confidently as she leaned back into Severus' strong arms, "And she'll be named after grandmama."_

_            "Adariel… I like it."_

            Shaking her head, Hermione took one of the large bunnies and went over to the window ledge situated next to a soft, pastel-yellow couch. The windows within the suite were magically placed, thus allowing one to view anywhere in Britain if one wishes to. Currently, it was projecting the regular Hogwarts' compounds, and Hermione magicked a rug on the ledge, along with a couple of fluffy cushions. That ready, she sat on the ledge, and curled up quietly with the bunny clutched tightly to her chest. Her eyes went unfocused when she gazed at the rain, and in that serene moment, she thought back to everything that had ever happened to her, her parents, the events in her childhood, to her newly-awakened status.

            _Why must I lose all I cared?_

True, she had never known of Athena's existence until a few weeks back, but she had been through Athena's memories, and with time, Hermione felt as if she'd known her all along. She had just saw that Athena was her mother, but had to see her death too, as well as those of her foster parents. She was a blue-blooded witch, one whose power surpasses many of her age. She was royalty – part of the Universal Royal Family. A seer, and a black-robed at that.

When she had first started Hogwarts, Hermione had wanted to be the best, and to be recognized for it.

            But now, when she had gotten these, the girl finally knew how pressurizing it could be. _With power comes responsibility._ These were the parting words Israfil had given Silverdawn, and now, Hermione understood – with experience – what it meant. In silence, she thought over the past years, when Harry would sometimes shrink into himself time and again at the thought of Voldemort, Cedric and the others who've died in their cause.

            She finally realized how difficult it must have been for him, thrown from not knowing anything to being molded as the hero of the Wizarding world.

            _All of us will never have a carefree life… _Hermione thought sadly, _what has happened before scars us forever, it influences us, makes us despair. Still, there are people who look forward for a brighter future. Can I do that?_

As her eyes focused back to the rain, tears coursed down her cheeks, unnoticed as she mourned for those who had died…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            After sending Nikolai back into the Slytherin common room, Azrael entered into Gryffindor's via the official entrance – through the guarding portrait. He still remembered the worried looks on his friend's faces when both of them had entered into Slytherin, especially Draco, who looked particularly distraught. He had repeatedly said that Silverdawn was all right, but the platinum blonde remained unconvinced. Eventually, Lawrence grabbed a glass of brandy from Slytherin's private alcohol cache and used it to calm his nerves as Azrael snuck out of the place.

            Now, he wondered how his friends here would react, especially a particular black-haired, green-eyed boy. The common room was unusually crowded, with people sitting around, talking animatedly even though a severe earthquake had just occurred earlier on. It wasn't rather surprising, given the fact that all of them were confined in their respective houses until tomorrow morning. As he stepped through the threshold, Harry spotted him immediately and asked worriedly, "Is Mione alright? The blood…"

            "Harry, she's fine." The silvan-haired prince replied tiredly. Amber noticed his weariness, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "how about we grab the chess area, then we'll talk."

            The others nodded in agreement, and Ron got the place cleared within seconds. Sitting in front of the black pieces, Azrael took the white, whilst Hideaki magicked out a long couch for them to sit on as they watched the duo play a game of chess. It was a perfect decoy, and any other Gryffindor might think that they were just playing/watching chess.

            "Pawn to D4." Azrael murmured as their mindspeech conversation began.

            ::What happened up there?:: Ginny started first whereas everyone else listened keenly, wondering what the hell had happened earlier on.

            ::Hermione experienced her awakening.:: Azrael explained in simple terms, not wanting to confuse people more than anything. At his words, Harry raised sharply, ::What do you mean by that?:: 

            There was uneasy silence when Azrael tried to find a simpler way of explanation, ::Hermione had been adopted. The form that all of you are used to isn't her real one. Today, her powers finally manifested themselves seeing that they no longer can be contained. The results are as you've seen.::

            ::It should not have been that bad.:: Tristan countered shrewdly, taking a sip from the juice that had been passed by Hideaki. The prince shook his head 'no' at his question, knowing better than to lie as the Court could never be fooled easily.

            ::She's my cousin.:: Azrael replied blandly, and several of them choked on their juice.

            "What!" Ron spluttered as Amber hurriedly patted his back.

            "You owe us an explanation Emperor.:: Hideaki said wryly as he snuggled closer to Ginny, who blushed at the contact but did not pull back.

            ::This part is to explain to Harry, Ron and Gin. I have only one aunt from my father's side – Athena.:: Azrael started slowly as he relived the events leading to her death, ::Aunt Athena had died sixteen years ago, but no one other than the royal family knew of it. To cut it short, she had escaped after being kidnapped for more than half a year, but sustained fatal injuries that led to her death…::

            ::Wait a minute. I thought aunt Athena had run away after betraying uncle…?:: Amber interrupted easily, a frown set on her forehead as she heard what the prince had said.

            ::I was going there, Priestess. Everyone else thought that she betrayed uncle, but in reality, she had almost endangered herself to keep the child while imprisoned.:: Azrael murmured absently, his mind half immersed in the chess. At the word 'child', everyone stiffened inexplicably, though the silvan-haired boy took no notice of it. Instead, he continued, ::Thankfully, the wife of the man who imprisoned my aunt found her in time for the child's birth, but the bastard found out and took aunt Athena and the infant from the hospital. He had beaten up his wife as a punishment, and aunt Athena escaped after that, though the creature-like claw marks had left her bleeding badly. She died in Hyde Park that night, but managed to place her child in the hands of muggles before that happened.::

            Everyone went speechless by what he'd say, and Ron finally spoke up, ::The child was Hermione, wasn't it?::

            The prince nodded, and everyone went completely stunned, especially Amber, Hideaki and Tristan. Azrael and Ron continued to move their pieces cautiously whilst the others took their time recovering. It was several minutes later when Tristan mumbled, ::No wonder uncle Severus looked so shocked.::

            ::Yeah… and to think that they're related.:: Amber continued, causing yet another shock to the Hogwarts students.

            ::Hermione and Professor Snape are related?:: Ginny gasped as she looked at Hideaki's ultramarine eyes. At their surprise,  Hideaki started dryly, :: Not just that. If what Azrael says is true, Hermione is uncle Severus' daughter.::

            "WHAT!?!" The Hogwarts trio hollered, causing Amber to place her hand at her ringing ear, "Oww… there's no need to shout."

            Many Gryffindors turned to stare at the group, who nodded apologetically as they resumed their heavy silence.

            ::Then she's a Kadamon _and a Snape.:: Ron commented thoughtfully after all of them settled back, whilst Harry added, ::Nonetheless, I'm still worried about her…::_

            ::She's safe Harry, _don't worry. Geez, you're starting to sound like an old man.:: Azrael advised as he moved his queen to G4._

            ::So what?:: Harry retorted as he remembered that scream that had tore from Hermione's throat earlier on. Even though he knew that Azrael's words could be trusted, he still felt terribly worried.

            ::Wait, if she is uncle Severus and aunt Athena's daughter, then her titles…:: Hideaki trailed off, remembering the string of titles that Severus Snape held.

            ::Exactly what I've been thinking.:: Ron intoned, as he murmured aloud, "Check."

            ::Her titles are long, no doubt it'll come as a shock to many next year.:: Azrael agreed, and placed his bishop to counter the move.

            :: The next Season ought to be interesting.:: Ron stated absently.

            ::Indeed.:: Azrael replied whilst Ron's tower moved over to E4, "Checkmate, Az."

            While the prince looked at the chessboard in disbelief, the portrait opened once again, admitting a silvan-haired girl that few recognized. Azrael and the others had not seen her enter, merely gazing at the chessboard where only seven pieces remained.

            The other Gryffindors just stared open-mouthed at the striking female in front of them, none of them moving until she asked a first-year politely, "Have you seen Azrael?"

            The brunette nodded, face flushing as she pointed to the large couch by the chess area. Silverdawn thanked the girl with a smile and a small packet of sweets (from Assiah), leaving a much-dazed girl while she glided to her friends. Azrael had been the first to see his twin, and hurriedly stood up, "Si… Sera! What are you doing here?"

            Amber, Tristan and Hideaki, noticing her 'royal' form, bowed respectfully, much to the annoyance of Silverdawn. She bit back the retort that was hovering on the edge of her tongue at the surprised gasps from the other Gryffindors in the room, and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. With that, they settled back to the couch, with Ginny now sitting on Hideaki's lap to allow Silverdawn space to sit.

            ::I hate it when all of you do that.:: Silverdawn grumbled as she sank into the soft couch. The others just snickered, and she continued, ::Harry, Ron, Gin, there's no need to be so fidgety. I'm Silverdawn.::

            "WHAT!?!" The trio shouted once more, causing several Gryffindors to jump. Serafina gave them an apologetic look, just as Azrael commented, ::No more charades?::

            ::Nah… I'm having a headache to keep them from knowing who I am. They are, after all, our friends.:: Silverdawn mumbled tiredly, rubbing her aching forehead.

            ::Oh goody. I'm in love with a princess and am good friends with a prince and _another _princess.:: Harry muttered sarcastically, whilst Azrael retorted, ::You're also the god-child of a King and Angelic Queen, and friends with angels, dukes, duchesses, heiresses' blah blah blah. Not to mention that you're a duke as well.::

            ::I'm a **_what_**?:: Harry roared, and everyone winced at the ferocity in his mindvoice.

            ::Your father was the famous Duke of Edinburgh, Viscount Karlson, and Earl of Pandemona, amongst other titles:: Amber remarked dryly, causing Azrael to chuckle as she continued, ::What do you think?::

            ::Oh great, everything is just _peachy.::_

            ::Nonetheless, I'm not here for nothing.:: Silverdawn commented lightly although lavender eyes were serious, ::Harry, I want you to stay with Hermione for today. God knows she needs company.::

            Knowing that he could go see Hermione, Harry's eyes lighted up as he asked, "Can I go now?"

            "Why not?" Silverdawn shrugged and stared at him for a second. In turn, the boy disappeared into nothingness while Silverdawn apparated him into the underground suite. That done, she stood up once more, and smiled at Ron and Ginny, speaking softly, "Father and I wish to sponsor the two of you in the next Season."

            The siblings' eyes widened at the offer, and the others laughed at their expressions. Hideaki hugged the girl closer to him as he whispered, "I'll introduce you to my parents." And this caused the girl to blush even further.

            "I'll take this as a yes. Details will be given in a while. See you later." Silverdawn stated as Azrael gave his sister a peck before letting her apparate out of sight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            By the time Silverdawn had changed back to her black-haired form and entered the Slytherin common room, the younger occupants had already went back to their rooms, leaving the older ones talking quietly or pouring over the dark arts books that were available in the common room. Upon entrance, she had been engulfed into a tight hug, leaving her albeit bewildered. However, when she saw the worried look on Draco's face, Silverdawn gave a reassuring smile as they went back to where the others were – by the fire.

            Everyone looked relieved when Silverdawn returned, especially Nikolai, who asked quietly, "Is she safe?"

            "Yes." Silverdawn replied, before continuing casually, "How about a game of cards?" This received assents from every and Ashteroth started dealing as he commented in Latin, "_You don't look very well."_

            "Here, have a drink." Draco offered, passing a goblet of iced wine to his girlfriend. Silverdawn nodded her thanks, but placed the goblet absently by her side as she took her set of cards. Beside her, Blaise took up hers, and asked in Mongolian, "_What happened up there?" whilst placing two Kings into the pile._

            "_Hermione had her awakening_." Silverdawn explained in French, putting two Kings in. This caused Ashteroth to stop, and he turned the cards over, only to find that it truly was two Kings – it had been Blaise's cards that were wrong: it was two eights. Blaise grinned wickedly at this, and the angel had to sigh before placing the cards into his hand. All the while, they continued talking.

            "_What's that?_" Draco asked, and the black-haired girl replied in Russian, "_Every Kadamon reveals their true forms on their 16th birthday. It's Hermione's turn today."_

            "_She's a Kadamon?_" Lawrence asked via Danish while Blaise, Draco and Ashteroth looked at the girl in shock. Silverdawn just nodded her head in affirmation, causing Ashteroth to murmur in Faeroese, "_It makes sense now… She's yo… Serafina's sister?"_

            "_Nope,_" Silverdawn replied, lapsing into ancient Greek, "_she's her cousin – aunt Athena's daughter."_

            "_Aunt Athena?_" Draco asked in Chinese, shocked beyond words. Noticing his surprise, Ashteroth asked lightly using Polish, "_You knew her?_"

            "_She was my mother's best friend._" The boy supplied blandly in the same language, to the startlement of the others save Silverdawn.

            "_I heard father say that his good friend, Athena – Pro… uncle Severus' fiancée – had gone missing before I was born, and that was why uncle Severus became so bitter. If we're talking about the same person, isn't she his daughter as well?_" Blaise wondered pensively in Japanese, and Silverdawn had to smile at her astute perceptions.

            "_You're right Blaise. Hermione **is **uncle Severus' daughter._" Silverdawn concluded in Basque as the others retreated into thoughtful silence.

            "_So she's now my cousin… No wonder I've felt an odd kinship towards that girl._" Lawrence murmured absently as Nikolai smiled to herself. She had not participated in the conversation, having known everything beforehand, and just listened to how they felt. It had been a relief to finally get this underway. At least she would not have to worry about more casualties, and now she could talk to Hermione freely without having to hold back, wondering what she could or could not say. Ashteroth also finally understood why the girl could speak in Angelic – a tongue that could never be learnt outside their own race, and why the twins were so close to her.

            "_Will she be going to Arys Quedantio then?_" Ashteroth asked in Angelic before reverting back to English as he continued, "two aces."

            "I think so." Silverdawn said, also reverting back to English as she watched Draco place an ace. Nikolai, who suspected that he cheated, stopped, and turned back the card. It was an ace. Giving a groan, she took the cards in the pile whilst Draco started again.

            "Two Jacks. _Well, now that we know her identity, it'll be fun to watch her enter the Season. Father's gonna have the shock of his life._" Draco remarked casually whilst the others grinned wickedly.

            "_Am I able to tell my father about this? He would like to see his friends' daughter._" Blaise agreed in Arabic, but Silverdawn shook her head no, replying, "_His Majesty will most likely tell your father himself._"

            "_Nonetheless, I can't wait until I see the faces of several someones… especially Parkinson's family and the other Deatheaters' faces._" Nikolai smirked as she placed three fives in the pile.

            "_I agree. Talk about an uproar._" Lawrence snickered, as Draco tricked Blaise again.

            "Four queens. _Well, I do hope that she'd be all right. Those wings looked to be in pretty bad shape._" The platinum blonde murmured. Nikolai and Silverdawn smiled at his concern, replying as one, "_She's alright now."_

            "_That's good to hear._" Draco reverted from Spanish to English, "Everyone passed? Okay, another four queens. I win." Hearing this, Blaise turned over his last four cards – they were indeed four queens. Turning his second-last batch of four cards, he then saw one ace and three twos. Once again, Draco had outwitted the others in this game of deception. Looking at the cards, Lawrence whistled, "Wow, you're still cunning as ever Magician."

            "Thank you." The boy replied simply as he pulled Silverdawn from her seat, "Come Silver, I still need help with the information we've amassed. Have a good time, ladies, gentlemen."

            With that, the couple straightened their robes and Silverdawn took several sips of the wine before going out, goblet still in hand as they made their way for the Kadamon Suite. Unnoticed by them, Pansy and Millicent smiled nastily at one another when they saw the girl drink from the goblet, and snuck back to their room.

            Silverdawn and Draco had been settled comfortably in the private den within Draco's room, both of them resting on their stomachs whilst reviewing the Death Eater packs in Ireland when whatever the two girls had placed in the goblet took effect… though not as they had wished.

            They had been reassessing how to spread their numbers more thinly when Silverdawn suddenly felt that it was getting warmer. She took off her robes, leaving only her simple dress underneath and continued to work out the number of Aurors required for each region. The girl was able to concentrate for a few minutes though, for she started getting even warmer, her skin tingling, and her senses being acutely amplified to feel almost each and every fur on the soft, rabbit fur rug caressing her skin. She suppressed a moan at this sensation, feeling very giddy as she murmured, "Draco, I'm not feeling very well…"

            Her words startled the boy very much, and within seconds, he was sitting up and observing the slightly flushed girl. Placing a hand on her forehead, Draco felt that she seemed to have fever, but when he pulled her over to lean against him, he heard her moan and snuggle even nearer against him. This made Draco stiffen slightly. Silverdawn, though not shy, wasn't one who'd readily cuddle with him – and this was making him feel aroused.

            Then, suddenly, everything clicked. The sudden illness, moan and rising temperature. Inwardly, the Slytherin cursed whomever had done this to her before pushing the girl out of his embrace.

            "What?" Silverdawn was confused, and slightly hurt by his actions. She was aching somewhere, no scratch that, she was aching _everywhere, and it had felt alright when Draco had hugged her. So why did he push her out then? Scrambling to his feet, Draco caught the look of hurt that had flashed on Silverdawn's face, and hurriedly spoke out, "No no. it's not what you're thinking, Silver. I, uh…" He tried to find the suitable words, but finding none, finally settled on, "You've been drugged."_

            It took several seconds for it to sink in, and when it did, Silverdawn groaned, "Aphrodisiac." It was no wonder why she'd felt so hot… the drug was starting to kick in. Noting her distress, Draco carefully held her hand, and pulled her over to where the bathroom was. In a calm tone, he started, "Come on. A cold shower should cure it for a while…"

            Silverdawn shook her head at this, causing Draco to look at her in concern. They just stood there, not moving, as the black-haired girl carefully weighed her choices. Finally, she spoke out in a small voice, "Couldn't you just help me make it…"

            "No Silver," Draco cut her off without any thought, "The drug is trying to make you crave for ah… a man's touch. You do not have to listen to it." Inwardly, the platinum blonde wanted to ravish her, and her request was not making it easy for him.

            "Drug or not, I want you… please?" Silverdawn whispered softly, silvery eyes staring straight into Draco's gray ones. Hearing her plea, he steeled himself before asking a serious question, "Silver, if after all this, I ask for your hand, will you agree?"

            Shock registered in Silverdawn's half dazed mind, and she hugged him tightly, "I will. Make it stop, please?" By now, Draco had surrendered, and with a growl, he carried the light girl to the bed, planting a kiss on her head.

            "You asked for it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Harry, having disapparated to the underground suite, found himself in a place that, although strikingly similar to the Kadamon Suite, held subtle differences. One of them being the colder temperatures, and the other was the strange comfort it held for him. The portrait above the fireplace was the same as the one in the other suite, but here, there were many other marble statues, each of different people that Harry had no idea whom it was.

            Wandering about, he entered the master bedroom, silently admiring the beautiful portrait of the siblings before taking in the scattered books on the desk. It looked as if the owner would come in anytime, thus he hurriedly went over to one of the door, crossing the threshold to enter into a room decorated in reds, pinks and pastel. A warm fire was burning heartily by one corner, and he scanned the place quickly, only to settle at the lone figure curled up by the window.

            Quietly, he magicked a tray of milk and cookies and walked over to where Hermione now sat. All the while, the black-haired girl continued staring at the rain, thinking of everything that she had seen, until Harry's mellow voice seeped into her mind, "Mind if I come up?"

            Hermione shook her head now, and made space for the lean boy in the small ledge. Eventually, she ended up leaning against the boy whilst they cuddled together snugly, not talking or attempting to make any conversations… just enjoying one another's company. Harry sighed at finally seeing her safe and sound, his chin settling lightly on Hermione's soft hair whilst his hands pulled the girl into a tight embrace. They stayed there like that for a long time, both of them staring at the rain until Hermione whispered, "What had it been like when you fought Voldemort?"

            The boy stiffened at those words, but replied honestly, "Frightening. People think of me as some fearless hero, but when I first met him for the first time – with Quirrel – it felt as if my blood had turned cold." Emerald eyes turned pale for some time, and though he could not see Hermione's expression, he felt a warm hand holding his, as if to give him courage. Strengthening his resolve, he continued, "the same had went for my meeting Tom for the first time. Totally unexpected, but there had been fear. Fear of what he might do to Ginny should I fail.

            "It was only when I fought in after being portkeyed when I felt true rage towards him. Yes, I had been angry for him tearing apart my family and that fear was still there." This time, he laughed bitterly, "But when he had ordered for Cedric to be killed, I felt so angry. And all that had been my fault…" This time, he could no longer continue, and Hermione turned over to face him, placing a pale hand on his cheek.

            "Harry, it's not your fault." Hermione murmured quietly as she gazed at those tormented emerald eyes – eyes that had seen evil at its worst form, "You still risked your life to bring his body back with you. You could have left him behind."

            "But I couldn't. He asked me to, I just couldn't leave him there," His voice choked with unshed pain, "Mr. and Mrs. Diggory might have forgiven me, but I simply cannot forgive myself. I just. can't." 

            Hermione smiled sadly at his confession and hugged the upset boy, hoping that she could comfort him just a bit more. Softly, she murmured, "At least you were able to move on, and continue living. I'm not able to. Even now." Harry stiffened at what she meant, and looked at the girl with worry, his own pain forgotten. Hermione did not try to meet his eyes, knowing that her expression would betray her.

            "What do you mean by that?" The ruly-haired boy asked sharply, placing two fingers on Hermione's chin, effectively forcing her to look at him in the eye. The blue orbs that now shimmered with tears confirmed Harry's fears, and he continued harshly, "Don't even think about dying on me Hermione. I don't think I'd be able to stand it."

            "I just saw my parents die. I made that – bloody – decision to let them die!" She whispered, continuing hysterically, "Then I found out who my true parents were, and one of them had died. And the other? He even implied that I might be some bastard child that some stranger fathered!" By now, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she virtually screamed the words out, "My whole life had been based on a lie. Who's to say that what I am now might not be another?"

            Harry listened to her pour her heart out, shocked beyond words. They had heard that Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been administered the Dementor's Kiss, but no one had told them that her parents are now physically dead. Azrael and Silver had not mentioned about Snape insulting her either. His heart went out for the weeping girl in his arms, pained that someone should suffer as she did. Hermione just stayed in his arms, hugging the boy tightly as she let the grief out of her systems whilst Harry rubbed soothing circles on her back, murmuring words of reassurance in her ear.

            Finally, when the sobs subsided, Hermione whispered, "Harry, can you please, love me?" Her words stunned Harry, but he stared at the uneasy girl whose eyes looked serious, "Are you sure?" Embarrassed, Hermione just nodded and the raven-haired boy brought her into a tender kiss, one so sweet that it left no doubt of how much he wanted you. Pulling her towards the bed, Harry whispered, "I love you" before letting his body take over words.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Due to the wards that had been placed in their separate rooms, the two couples managed to catch a full night's sleep without anyone trying to disturb them. Furthermore, with Adam being forced by the elemental angels to head straight back to Assiah for a break, no one could control the seers even if they wanted to. This resulted into a full-fledged panic amongst the students – the adults knew nothing of it yet – especially Azrael who had been cut from having any links with his twin's mind the previous evening. No one seemed to be able to contact Draco or Hermione or Harry. Apparently, the minds had either been blocked, or had blacked out.

            By the time breakfast was over and it was time for their first class – who, in the sixth years case was double Dueling – the Court, Ron and Blaise were totally thrown off track. When they entered the Dueling classroom, Lucifer's question of where the four missing students might have been had triggered even more worries. If even the adults had no idea where they were, it could spell trouble…

            In the Kadamon Suite, or more particularly, Draco's room, Silverdawn awoke to the rays of sunshine peeking through the heavy velvet curtains. She was still aching from last night's rendezvous, and being the first time, was not used to the aftermath of it. Gazing at the clock that was announcing time for Dueling, the girl groaned deep, but magicked a robe over. Pulling it over her sheer camisole, she proceeded to wake Draco up for Lucifer's classes, which, no doubt, will end up serving detention for being atrociously late.

            "Draco, wake up." Silverdawn spoke gently as she mussed the boy's soft platinum hair. The sleeping boy did not even stir, and Silverdawn frowned, now shaking the boy instead.

            "Draco, Lucifer will kill us." The black-haired girl reminded, but Draco's eyes did not even twitch. Now, she knew that something was wrong. His breathing was even, and while sprawled on his stomach, his body seemed petrified… as if in a comatose state. Suddenly, Silverdawn realized what was wrong, and cursed vividly in a variety of language.

            _Gods above, I've forgotten all about the tradition!_

            Cursing her forgetfulness, especially on such a crucial thing, she hurriedly magicked some comfortable pajamas for the unconsciousness boy and helped him into it. The next thing she was tempted to do was to send him to the hospital wing, but even Madame Pomfrey cannot do anything to change his state.

            _I have to get Nikolai… and uncle Severus. He's the only living person who's experienced this. Then Lucifer and Mikael will know this, and I'd be so dead. Arghh, the hell with that!_

            Her mind quickly organized everything, and hurriedly, she mindspoke to Nikolai, ::Temperance, I need you to go to the Hospital Wing now. Make any excuses to Luce, just don't give me away just yet.::

            ::What happened? Everyone was worried. Hermione and Harry are not here yet too. Azrael's ballistic that you've shut your mind out, and Lucifer's face is like a thundercloud now:: Nikolai replied back anxiously, whilst Silverdawn groaned, replying, ::Get to the Hospital Wing now Niko. I don't have time to explain.::

            As Nikolai kept her books of hexes (the book for dueling) and was about to stand up, Silverdawn's voice started again, this time, it was tinged with both apprehension and worry, ::Harry and Hermione's not here yet? Oh shit, don't tell me they…::

            Their conversation never got to finish though, for a piercing scream sounded in their minds. Nikolai put her hands to her ears in a feeble attempt to block that sound, noticing that the others had similar reactions. Even Lucifer felt his ears ringing, and Nikolai knew that the other adults would have heard this, Severus Snape included.

            As one, the two angels murmured.

            ::Uh oh.::

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 20…

Phew… finally got this out. I still think that my expression of Sev and the other people's reactions aren't very good. If you have any idea how I could improve on it, do tell me! I don't mind trying to rewrite those lousier parts. Other than that, I must apologize to those who had wanted the steamy parts… I just don't know how to write them, and if I did, I'd have to push it up to R – well, this is to say if what I've already written in place of it isn't already considered 'R'. I hope not, it's pretty mild, though the implications are obvious.

Once again, I'm sorry about the delay of this chapter, but thankfully, I've got this out before Christmas. Yay!

Um, about the games they played, the chess bit was totally made up, but the card game that the Slytherins played does exist. I've a feeling many of you must have played it. I did too, but don't know what its official name is. I just know that you have to out-cheat your friends. For those who don't know the game, tell me, and I'll try to explain next time.

Next up, you'll find out what happened to Draco and Harry, and what Jibrille's words meant. Remus and Sirius *might* make a scene, and we'll see how Severus and Hermione will fare after their quarrel. Meanwhile, I'm wondering about some stuff… can you people make out some titles for me? I do not know much about the royal hierarchy, seeing as I'm not from a country that has been democratic since its being independent. I know it's a lot, but I hope you wouldn't mind.

Okay, I'm trying something new now… wonder if it'd work…

Review time!

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

fluffe123232002

2002-12-15

21

Signed

Hehe, thankfully, I've updated before Christmas. Treat this as an early xmas gift then =)

Ariane Dumbledore (angiemmyers@yahoo.com) 

2002-12-15 

21 

Anonymous

You're welcome. I'm glad you like it, hope that you'd continue reading though, I've got quite a long way to go! *grins*

Ally 

2002-12-14 

21 

Anonymous

Erm… *sheepish* writing faster is kinda difficult for me, given the fact that the plot is starting the get stuck. Now that her awakening is over, I'll have to focus on fight good, ole Volde, and that's starting to give me a headache…

2002-12-13 

21 

Anonymous

I'm relieved that it's come out well, though the final outcome might be a little unexpected…

Omni

2002-12-11

21

Signed

*puppy eye* I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging so many times… Yeah, I understand the problem of homework. I actually left my homework undone to continue this, and the results aren't very good… Well, yeah, those potions were for pranks… Hee, Draco will know of Silver being an angel soon.

Till then, bai!

jeanne (italics10@hotmail.com) 

2002-12-10 

21 

Anonymous

That is the problem, the pairing I'm to have with Ron is still undecided. That, and who I'm going to put him with might result in some protest… any idea who should I put him with

Loves-Kiss

2002-12-08

1

Signed

I'm sorry about Salvation… the explicit scene is still in the process of writing. I'll try to make it out soon!

Loves-Kiss

2002-12-08

21

Signed

Erm… I seldom check my mail, and so, I'd most likely post a chapter, *then* send the mail a few days later… Sorry!

Necrosia of the Moon and Night

2002-12-07

1

Signed

They allow only one signed review per chapter… I think! Well, I do continue to read the stories.. it's just that I seldom review. I'll try to soon!

Eliza

2002-12-07

21

Signed

It's alright. You still reviewed =) Wow, you've read this for so many times? I'm honored! And me too, I wanted to know where I can find the true version of the sword, not the child's toy one. It looked so beautiful!

Punkyprincess a.k.a Punkyprincesss13 

2002-12-06 

21 

Anonymous

You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it =)

bubblegum*girl 

2002-12-05 

21 

Anonymous

I'm sorry for not being able to post this before your birthday. But still, I hope you've had a wonderful time that day!

Pottergirl 

2002-12-04 

21 

Anonymous

*apologetic* I don't update weekly, so try not to keep your hopes up… GOMEN!

angel starling 

2002-12-04 

21 

Anonymous

It's also rather consuming to write it. I hope you'd be willing to wait! 

cherrity

2002-12-03

11

Signed

Chapter 21 was faster than the others, so you'd have to wait for the next… It won't be up so soon, but still, I hope you'd be willing to wait!

Rebuky

2002-11-26

21

Signed

I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but hey! You've managed to get two chapters to read through, so it should be worth it! *grins unrepentantly*

Maxennce

2002-11-22

21

Signed

Chapter 22 is up!!! Finally *breaths a sigh of relief*

Eden

2002-11-22

21

Signed

The sword *might* come in… I'm not too sure too. *lol* 

magmagal 

2002-11-21 

21 

Anonymous

Hee hee, your review made me smile and I hope this chapter can be worth your praise!

Colibi

2002-11-21

21

Signed

Sorry about that.i did not know how to start, so I told myself, "Might as well start with the party deco." So there!

PunkyPrincesss13

2002-11-20

21

Signed

Yeah it's true. There's so many questions and so little time to explain everything. I just try to get the main problems out before worrying about the others!

Lily H.Potter

2002-11-20

21

Signed

First off, thank you for adding me to your fav Authors and Stories list. *muack* And I'm sorry, I never meant to make anyone cry. But the plot calls for it, and I can't say no to the angels talking in my head!

Now that Severus finally admits Hermione as his daughter, he'll try to find ways to make up for it, but having Sirius and Remus barging in later might cause some trouble. You'll catch that real soon =) Well, the Season that's to commence will be in an uproar… but that will come later. Harry's handling it albeit badly, but Ron? Let's say with mind made of strategies, he'll understand easier. Don't worry, the next chapter ought to be interesting!

Warm in Pink Fuzzy Pants 

2002-11-20 

21 

Anonymous

That's cool, Korea has loads of hunky actors and gorgeous ladies! Several of my friends are now mooning over winter sonata!

howling wolf

2002-11-20

21

Signed

Heehee, WOW indeed 6_^

Koori Arashi (kooriarashi@yahoo.com) 

2002-11-20 

21 

Anonymous

He's handling it a little badly… btw, what does your name mean? It sounds cool =þ

bubblegum*girl 

2002-11-20 

21 

Anonymous

Thanks =) Those two has suffered quite a bit. But don't worry, they'll make out their differences soon!

xoulblade 

2002-11-19 

21 

Anonymous

I'll be disappointing you… but yes, Severus IS Hermione's dad!

xgirlrogue 

2002-11-19 

21 

Anonymous

Daddy Sev will be out for blood (hopefully) next chapter!

janmmci

2002-11-18

21

Signed

Hee, that's what I'm like when I saw the stories I'm after got updated. Oh yes, Severus gets angry BIG time, but it isn't that bad…  I'll try to get more Mike and Blaise up! It'll take some time though…

ElvenFaerie

2002-11-18

21

Signed

Jason Isaacs is so COOL! 'The camara loves him' INDEED!

mow wow

2002-11-18

21

Signed

Thanks, I hope this chapter is too your liking too!

Dark Angel 

2002-11-18 

21 

Anonymous

It's true, I've surprised even myself. As for your questions, Severus has a similar mark on his forehead… the reason will be given possibly next chapter. Also, when Hermione's hair is black, her eyes are still blue, and yes, Narcissa is Hermione's godmother. It's on her birth certificate. The ring is still with Hermione, don't worry, Severus will find out about it soon.

Lastly, I've got to say this… sorry about the delay!

Qrackie (qrackie@hotmail.com) 

2002-11-18 

21 

Anonymous

No worry, the loony part was funny. Yeah, I'm also glad that Harry and Hermione are finally together. And okay, I'll take that as a compliment. Also, I didn't get to write the scenes. Sorry!  
Btw, I'm sorry for not responding earlier, but I don't mind if you put up the scenes you are intending to write about the couple!  
And thanks for the beautiful review. It was really sweet!

Orange

2002-11-18

21

Signed

Yeah, I did enjoy writing the chapter. But I didn't feel guilty about the cliffy. I just couldn't write so much in one chapt! Anyways, the writing of Sev's reaction was hard yet fulfilling. Hmm… the CosPlay in Singapore? I didn't get to go, but saw the lady who won (Sakura Taisen ne?). 

Eh, you're from Singapore? Are you a student? If yes, where?

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

Merry Christmas to you too! 

2002-11-17 

16 

Anonymous

Yup, I am. Just check out my profiles, you'll know that I'm a JC student. Believe it or not, I'm from JJC. You're a student too? Can you please just add a profile name, I keep getting no names in reviews!

Tracy

2002-11-17

21

Signed

Sorry about the constant delay, but it's out!!! I hope you did well with your exams! But now, I'm focused on realizing Jibrille's word. Well, was this chapter to your liking?

britches 

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

Oh yes, I'm relishing the idea of Magician freaking out when he finds Adam being Silverdawn's father. That, and how Hermione will go through her training. Severus is now upset and regretting everything, wait till you see his reaction when he finds out what Hermione had done that night. *grins* I'm evil, can't help it. 

I am having some fun writing this, but pressurized at the same time, given the number of people actually reading this fic. It had started out as a simple idea in my head, now it's gotten *way* out of hand!

EvilFireWitch

2002-11-17

21

Signed

Hee, it had been a burst of ideas and muses that I ended up writing Hermione's awakening so soon. However, I'm sorry for making you wait for this… And, are you sure about him playing Sirius? I haven't really seen BoVS since a long time ago, but if the director has chosen him, there must be a reason for it. And yeah, writer's block can be rather irritating. Try writing something else instead, it might help 6_-

As de Corazones 

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

Sorry about the scare. I did not write it, so you don't have to worry about it! Well, I'm pleased that it's not confusing, thought this chapt might be. Hope you don't mind!

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

*grins* Should I take that as a compliment? I think I do! So, thanks!

Necrosia of the Moon and Night

2002-11-17

21

Signed

Okie, nothing too explicit was mentioned. Yup, those two will have a hard time opening to one another, given their nature. But I'll try to make them accept one another soon, hopefully before Christmas holidays start.

starbrite 

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

*apologetic* Sorry about that, but I'm kind of a sucker for romance, and I like those happily-ever-after ends. So much for being serious!

jade_dagger 

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

Haha, I loved the part where Hermione slapped Sev. It was the best part I've written here, seeing as she was furious =)

moonheart

2002-11-17

21

Signed

Reactions in the two common rooms had been fun to write. It's kinda interesting when I tried figuring out how everyone would react, talk about varied reactions! Also, I've decided not to rewrite it, it'll be tiring to, given the fact that I've to continue the next chapter!

Kayti

2002-11-17

21

Signed

This isn't that long… if it is, imagine how long PoA or GoF would be! I think I'll have a buttache when watching GoF, but it'll be worth it! And I'm glad that you like this story so much, it's makes me happy that people do!

JoeBob1379

2002-11-17

21

Signed

Okie, I've decided not to write it. I won't be able to write it well anyway… And yup! Sev is truly in shock, poor guy indeed! The heart-to-heart talk *might* happen next chapter, but I cannot promise anything!

Li-chan 

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

You seem to have the same opinions as my sister, and I have to agree, the Snape and Lockhart scene was hilarious. Severus' reaction is a little messy, hope you wouldn't mind! And yes, Anael called Hermione 'star' for a reason. You'll find out later… it's pretty obvious!

the angelic vampire (deconynckmarion@hotmail.com) 

2002-11-17 

21 

Anonymous

Finally, it's out!!!

Madame Padfoot

2002-11-17

21

Signed

Thank you for your offer, but I ended up not writing it instead. It taxes my brain too much, esp when I know nothing about it. *sheepish* Erm, other than what I've read from fanfics!

For your question, Silverdawn *entered* UWIM *after* Draco left the school, so he never got to know who Silverdawn truly is. That, and the fact that no one else bothered to tell as it was supposed to be considered a secret while at Hogwarts resulted in his not knowing.

I hope that you can accept my version of how they'll react, cos' it still has places to improve on. Do tell me what you think of it!

Zarra Rous

2002-11-17

21

Signed

Yup, Severus looks best when befuddled, cos' then, he won't have the constant scowl on that wonderful face if his! Him being furious is quite funny too, but I won't want to be at the receiving end of it. Merlin knows what he'd do!

Lily_Cat 

2002-11-16 

21 

Anonymous

Chapter 22 delivered! Hot out from the oven… er, hard drive! *lol*

cherrity

2002-11-16

21

Signed

Umm… oops? Don't worry, I'm not that evil… I'd get flamed if I *did* stop there! Pansy will be getting it soon, when Lucifer finds out who drugged Silver. Expect the ultra-protective brother side to kick in! And well, Severus did ended up being guilt-ridden… though it won't be for long!

Faith

2002-11-16

21

Signed

I relieved that it meets your levels, but sorry about the irregular updates, writer's block kept getting into my head…

And yeah! Moan Mrytle was great! The way she acted, and the dramatic sniffs, way of snapping at Harry and the others. They were done up so well! Not to mention her describing her death! I had so much fun watching her perfomance!

well anyways--keep up the great work!! can't wait for the next chapter!!

Melodi 

2002-11-16 

21 

Anonymous

He had said that because Hermione looked so much like Athena. Must be in the blood. There is a significance, though she never knew about it. The medallion had been a keepsake – an heirloom of the Snape family. I might elaborate on it further soon…

Dragonsbane

2002-11-16

21

Signed

Oh yes! Lucius had been one of my favorites in the movie. Jason Isaacs looked so evil! *sighs dreamily* And he looked so powerful. My love! *someone makes a face behind me* I had also expected the Basilisk to be like a cobra, but being so big has its advantages too!

Sorry about the scenes though, I just couldn't write it! Nonetheless, I hope that it's still interesting enough for you!

SilverMoon

2002-11-16

21

Signed

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't continue, and that chapter was already long enough without my having to continue it. I'd be dead by then!

Christine 

2002-11-16 

21 

Anonymous

*laughs* He's in shock all right. We'll just have to see how's he' going to react to seeing his daughter and Jame's boy in bed together.

Honey666

2002-11-16

21

Signed

Gee, that part is interesting. I finished app. when you finished reading. Hee hee, glad that you like Harry/Herm! Those two can be quite fun to pair with… in my view of course! Ginny and Aki might be a little difficult, cos' I have to concentrate of Draco and Harry soon. But I'll try! Lucius' reaction will come out soon, and Narcissa will be safe in the end, don't worry.

Oh! Draco is gonna find out who Silverdawn is next chapter. Watch out for that!

Aemos 

2002-11-16 

21 

Anonymous

Writing Severus' reaction gave me a blasted headache. I took app. three days to write the beginning, and when it finally went well, I ended getting stuck at how Adam was going to explain to Sev. Well, I sincerely wish that you like it, about how I didn't get them together straightaway. That might be far too OOC… *laughs ruefully* As if they aren't OOC enough.

Chavi

2002-11-16

21

Signed

Yup, Tom Felton acting as Draco was a definite good choice. Loved the part where he stood at the balcony watching the 'Golden Trio'. *squeals* He's so cute!!! *blushes* Ahem, sorry about the sudden scream… lol

mow wow

2002-11-16

20

Signed

Okie, I'll try to send soon.

relena~S 

2002-11-16 

20 

Anonymous

*grins* You might be imagining it, cos' I haven't written much stories yet. I hope to in the future though… About the long chapters, I have the desire to write at least 5000 words for every chapter, but it usually goes haywire. Hope you don't mind! Writing Hermione's birthday was fun, but difficult too! 

Had a good time reading!

bubblegum*girl 

2002-11-16 

2 

Anonymous

Heehee, it's not the adoption papers. It's her birth certificate =)

moonheart

2002-11-15

1

Signed

I'll try to send it, but I've just changed several of the facts, so my file has to be altered. Please be patient!

bubblegum*girl 

2002-11-14 

1 

Anonymous

Ashteroth is pronounced as 'Ash-ter-raw-th', Nikolai's one is, 'Nick-co-lie'

I hope this will help, and no, not all of them can speak Angelic. You'll realize that in the previous chapters, only select few can – the angels. And nope, Amber is already taken, guess who?

Jia

2002-12-02

21

Signed

Thanks! I love it when start liking this fic!

Gen 

2002-11-29 

20 

Anonymous

BINGO! You're right. When Hermione enters UWIM later (might not be in this story), she's called star.

hazeleyez 

2002-11-28 

21 

Anonymous

It's true, authors use cliffhangers to tempt their readers… but hey! I just couldn't help it! *lol*

ickle_yoda (ickle_yoda@yahoo.co.uk) 

2002-11-26 

21 

Anonymous

This is one criticism that I can't change. I just write slow… SORRY! About the couples, it's just this habit of mine. Although I like reading dark ffics, I just can't resist putting in several romances into it, just to spice everything up a bit. Hee!

Well, that's all for reviews.

Till the next time,

*showers everyone with sweets and candy canes*

Merry Christmas!

Love,

SilverDawn


	23. Three Angels

All disclaimers apply. Harry Potter belongs to all his distributors etcetera etcetera. Geez, I'm getting sick of writing the disclaimers… Am I allowed to stop writing it?

Note: This chapter is for elle. Jeez, I'm shocked that someone would actually take the time to write a review for each chapter consecutively in one read. For that, you have my thanks! 

**Awakening of a Royal**

**SilverDawn**

Chapter 21: Three Angels 

            "What the…" Lucifer scowled as he hastily placed a sound-shield in his mind. The scream still rang in his head, and even though it had dimmed somewhat, the fear was still eminent, causing the silvan-haired man to frown. In his mind, he spoke sternly, ::Silverdawn Serafina Langford Kadamon, where are you and Hermione?"

            Silverdawn fell silent for a while, contemplating whether to show him to the underground suite, where the main problem lies. Within seconds, she thought better of it and mindspoke instead, ::You might wish to try for our Suite.:: Subsequently, the girl linked out as she shielded her mind once again, not wishing to explain further lest the Dueling Master explode.

            Frowning at her tone, Lucifer's mood blackened further, his eyes turning a dark amethyst – a signal that left the UWIM students fearing what the prince might do next. However, before anyone else can look further into his expression, Lucifer shot the students a death glare that left all of them silent. Then, in a mindvoice that was literally flame-filled, he commanded, ::Leviathan, get your butt in here _now_.::

At the other end, the man rubbed his ringing ears as he apparated outside the door to the Dueling classroom, curious as to what had gotten his liege into such a state of fury. Inwardly, he wondered why it had to be him to be called forth. After all, he could not refuse the order – all fallen angels and devils were to appear in front of the heir at his beck and call, a rule that he (along with his six other companions) cursed much about. Rapping the door sharply, the man/angel composed himself as he entered, face schooled into a friendly smile that contradicted with his apprehension of what was to come.

            Once he reached the front of the room, the white-haired man bowed respectfully, ankle-length hair falling over his shoulders as he stood up, murmuring respectfully, "Your highness."

            "Take over from here." The Dueling Master ordered curtly. Subsequently, he turned back to the students, announcing, "Class, this is your temporary professor who will teach you on counter-defense magic." At the prince's statement, Leviathan turned towards the class, his demeanor friendly as ever, but his gaze did show some puzzlement. He arched an elegant white brow, ice-blue eyes silently inquiring his liege about the sudden arrangement – a question Lucifer chose not to answer. Instead, the prince walked over to the door, continuing, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Zambini, Court. With me."

            The students called stood up and went to Lucifer's side, all of them too worried about that sudden scream and Lucifer's mood to remember properly greeting their friend. Ashteroth, however, saw the question in Leviathan's eyes, and supplied, ::Something happened to princess, pater.::

            Hearing this, Leviathan nodded in understanding, ::Ah, that explains his temper. Good luck in dealing with his mood, child..::

            ::Thanks. I think we need it…::

With that, the two angels chose not to continue talking, and instead, went forth in their separate ways.

            Turning over to the fidgety students, the fallen angel – the serpent of the sea – smiled gently.

"Now, let's review that simple disarming spell before going into the more complex counters…" Leviathan started kindly as he urged the students to move into pairs, practicing the simple charms like _Expelliarmus_ and _Petrificus Totallus._ He was patient with them, and only when they were all capable (that included Neville) of remembering the simpler spells did he move onto the more difficult hexes.

            Needless to say, it was probably the most relaxing Dueling class since term started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kadamon Suite

            The lot of them found themselves in the Portal room after being apparated by Lucifer, whose face seemed set into a permanent frown. With the elder prince leading the way, all of them made for the living room, but Nikolai, having felt a weird sensation in her head, halted them midway and headed towards the private chambers instead. Twisting through the labyrinth of corridors, she – along with the others who were following her – went into Draco's room, whereas Mikael, Tracy, Shadownight and Salazar entered just seconds after they crossed the threshold.

            Glancing at the sleeping figure, the black-haired mage healer went over to the bed with Azrael and the others in tow, taking in Draco's prone form with shock, "Angelic slumber!"

            Her words resulted in much puzzlement amongst the students, but the elders and angels knew better. Those who knew had a variety of reactions… 

Azrael looked at the comatose boy in chagrin, Ashteroth stared at his friend in shock, the elders in stunned acceptance, Mikael in amusement, Tracy with a sense of foreboding, and Lucifer…

In fury.

Er… amendment, the second prince was close to wrecking hell by the time he roared, "Bloody hell, I'm going to kill him when he wakes up. Oh, forget it. I'm gonna kill him now."

The silvan-haired professor started to move towards the unconscious boy, a shard of black energy crystal in his hand poised to kill, but Tracy pulled him back, pleading, "Lucifer, cool down!"

"I agree brother. Both of them must have been willing." Azrael hurriedly intervened, thankful that Tracy was present. Not many can stop the heir to hell when he's pissed, and lady Tracy was one of the select few who can stop his brother when he was in full-rage mode.

"So what? Silverdawn's still young!" Lucifer snarled angrily though he did not pull from Tracy's grasp.

"She's seventeen already, past the age where father can restrict her. Furthermore, this is Draco whom we're talking about. He even has father's blessings." Mikael reminded his twin, hands crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at the unconscious boy, a smile gracing his face. He felt that the boy would make him most welcome to their family… his very presence seemed to calm Silverdawn's illness and that, along with his maturity level, would make him a good addition to the Kadamon family – facts that he knew Lucifer could not refute.

As expected, Lucifer lay defeated at his words and Tracy breathed a sigh of relief, removing some of the pressure she had previously held on his waist as she felt the energy shard dissolve into nothingness. Still loosely circling his waist, the strawberry-blond haired lady murmured, "Luce, you know that they'll be fine."

            "I understand, but do all of you know how dangerous it might be? He'll die if he's not her life-bonded!" the Dueling Master argued, facing the solemn-faced dragonkin, DADA professor and his amused brothers in anger.

            "Lucifer, believe in them for once. You know that your sister isn't that bad a chooser." Shadownight reasoned to the man who still looked rather pissed whilst Mikael rolled his eyes at his twin's stubbornness. Oblivious to the puzzlement of the students, the adults continued their debate on what to do next. Nikolai and Azrael however, chose not to care, and instead, tended over the comatose boy, checking for his vital stats for any sudden change.

            Tristan, finally unable to contain his impatience, echoed the students' thoughts, "Excuse me, but what are all of you talking about?"

The others continued to ignore him until Ashteroth paled, realizing the severity of the matter, "I think I'm starting to understand…" Feeling very much perturbed, he glanced at his seemingly asleep friend, gulped, and continued, "He might die if he isn't the one."

            Hearing this, blood drained from all of the students' faces, shocked that one of their friends might die. They still could not understand why this might happen, but before anyone could ask Ashteroth further, Salazar inquired in trepidation, "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

            "Silver, Pearlsong and Lightbringer went to find them, at the U.S." Shadownight spoke quietly, causing several people to wonder where is the U.S.?

            Knowing where he was referring to, it became Azrael and Nikolai's turns to go pale. The couple looked at one another, and gasped in unison, "Chronos have mercy! Don't tell me that the two of them…!?!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile…

            At the underground suite, Silverdawn, Pearlsong and Lightbringer landed immediately at the living room where the entire place sounded eerily quite. As one, they were about to head for the bedrooms when the Potions Master appeared, looking very worried, "I heard her scream. What happened?"

            "You might not like the idea." Pearlsong replied grimly as all four of them headed towards Hermione's room, each contemplating the worst.

Once they were outside the room, all of them knew that something was wrong… the sense of someone's aura entering into hibernation was seldom felt, and when in occurrence, can possibly cause the person to die in just seconds. Entering the room, the quartet saw Hermione trembling badly, a coverlet barely covering her chest as she tried to wake the boy beside her. Tears were pooling in her eyes when she glanced up to meet Silverdawn's eyes, crying softly, "Silver, I couldn't wake him up!"

Lamenting about how 'great minds think alike', Silverdawn inwardly groaned, but gave Hermione a look of reassurance, hushing the crying girl, as she pulled Hermione into a comforting embrace. Meanwhile, Lightbringer and Pearlsong brought Severus over to the unconscious Harry Potter.

Covered in only a blanket, the boy was breathing evenly, his face one of peace. Nonetheless, no matter how hard Pearlsong shook him, Harry showed no signs of stirring.

"Angelic slumber…" Lightbringer murmured absently whilst Pearlsong nodded her head, changing her actions to check for the boy's pulse instead. Frowning, Severus glanced at Hermione, at the unconscious boy, then back to his daughter again – an action that caused the girl to shudder and cry even harder in Silverdawn's arms. He wasn't particularly fond of such types of problem, and there was only one act that could cause Angelic Slumber. Worse is that this particular deed wasn't something that he wished to dwell upon now, particularly with regard to his daughter. The very implication made him grimace, but thankfully, the three female's looks of admonishment, especially Pearlsong's disapproving stare brought him out of it quickly.

With a sigh, he motioned for Silverdawn to move away to allow him to take over her position.

At first, Hermione flinched when Severus gathered her into his arms, but the raven-haired man continued to stroke her hair, pulling his magic from him to her to calm her down, all the while crooning words of reassurance in an effort to console the distraught girl. When she finally calmed down, the man murmured absently, "Don't worry honey, he'll be fine."

The moment he said that, a choked sob sounded from Hermione, and the potions master wondered if he had said anything wrong. In a small tone, the raven-haired girl whispered, "I'm sorry, papa."

Unexpectedly, Severus felt a heavy weight lift from his heart at the murmured 'papa', and despite the current situation that they're stuck in, he felt much happier than he had ever been for quite some time. Hugging the young girl, he rumpled her hair affectionately, murmuring softly, "It'll be fine." He then frowned slightly at Hermione's bare back and magicked a robe over her body, thoughtfully applying a warming spell over her to keep her warm.

Some distance away, Silverdawn smiled back at her two guardians, all of whom were glad that father and daughter finally managed to attain a rough semblance of peace. Pointing to the naked Harry, the princess silently asked Pearlsong to help clothe the boy while Lightbringer indicated that she had to go back to the forests before apparating out of sight. The dragonkin, in turn, magicked a pair of pajamas over the boy's body whereas Silverdawn started aloud, "I think it best for us to go back to the Kadamon Suite."

And with an apologetic nod to everyone, she snapped her fingers once as all of them dissolved into nothingness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Once Harry was safely tucked next to the comatose Draco, everyone made their way towards the main living room, inclusive of Lawrence, Hideaki and Ginny, all three of them having rushed back after their previous class, only to be shocked by the unconscious Draco. As they settled comfortably amongst the pillows and couches, Silverdawn found her seat beside her twin and Hermione, silently reassuring the still-upset girl who was sitting beside her father. Surprisingly, Severus had adapted to the situation quite without much trouble, and was now trying to calm his daughter down as best as he could.

_Perhaps, it has to do with his being through the entire thing before…_ Silverdawn thought wryly as she snuggled beside her twin, inwardly cringing at Lucifer's irate glare. The students too had been surprised by the closeness of father and child, but chose not to be bothered by it. Instead, they looked at Mikael expectantly, awaiting the explanation he promised, causing the crown prince to curse his brother Azrael's all-so-innocent suggestion of getting him to explain.

            "Well," Mikael finally cleared his throat, "Angelic slumber, as the name suggests, refers to the sleep of angels." Someone, presumably Azrael, snickered at the spastic literal meaning. Mikael just shot him an exasperated glare, but continued, "However, it is the _first_ sleep of to-be angels, a hibernation period where they change from humans to angels. It only happens to males and also, they only enter into this state after they ah …" the man paused, trying to find a more diplomatic way of saying it without embarrassing Hermione further whilst Silverdawn blushed a faint pink, "…bed a female angel who's never been touched."

            "Never been touched?" Ginny asked in confusion, much to the amusement of the elders. Hideaki, who was sitting beside her, whispered into her ear, "It means a virgin."

            "Oh!" The Gryffindor blushed at the implied meaning as the others laughed, an action that made Hermione wish that there was a hole for her to hide in, something that amused Azrael even more. At his snicker, Silverdawn nudged his twin at his ribs, causing the boy to wince while the laughter quickly subsided.

Then, Mikael continued, "The slumber period may vary from person to person, but only the female angel's lifebonded can make it through the hibernation period. Meaning, if Draco and Harry aren't Silver's and Hermione's lifebonded, they will die within a week."

            This piece of news made them go all somber, but the prince added, "The dying part aside, I still believe that they'll survive. So, lighten up!"

            Nonetheless, the prince's reassurances did not comfort the students, especially Hermione, who gripped Silverdawn's hand even tighter in fear for what might happen. Silverdawn however, looked pretty much at ease as she murmured in mindspeech, ::Don't worry Mya. I'm sure that they'll be fine. Trust my instincts on this one.::

            ::But I'm still scared.:: Hermione replied softly, her now-blue eyes filled with worry. Silverdawn wanted to show her some snatches of what she had previously seen, but Amber's sudden question interrupted all of their thoughts, "What do you mean by the 'from humans to angels' part?"

            "If it was another angel who had taken the maidenhood of a female angel, all these wouldn't have happened. The intricacies of this case still aren't fully explored, but we know that it has something to do with the blood genetic. Angelic blood heals far more effectively than phoenix tears, but for one within the first division* and above, the blood, once it leaves the body of the angel, turns silver and can revive even the worst mortal wounds." Lucifer explained, turning to Tracy for help on the research part.

Tracy, noticing her fiancé's look, took over, "Anael and I deduced that Angelic slumber could be attributed to the sudden unlocking of the more complex blood forms within the body (there are several blood forms within an angel's body), and since humans or other races – even the elves – cannot withstand the purity of angelic blood, the blood mutates the original form of the man's blood instead, spreading into his systems to alter its former blood type until it matches the angel's blood forms, thus making him immortal, or in this case, angelic.

"This can take quite long – depending on the compatibility of man and angel. Throughout the process, we cannot do anything but to keep a constant check on his stats, lest anything bad happens."

"Why is it that only lifebonded people are able to survive?" Ron asked curiously, vaguely understanding the 'genetics' thingy.

"That's one of the parts that we still haven't figured out. All we know is that the link between the couple keeps the person alive during the hibernation period. Growing of wings isn't something easy." Shadownight spoke up quietly, head resting against his wife's shoulder. The mention of 'growing of wings' made Silverdawn wince as she remembered the last time her wings broke and re-healed. Noticing her sudden pallor, Azrael silently comforted her twin, hoping that she would not get upset at such a crucial moment.

            After a moment of silence while everyone tried to digest the far too technical explanation, Blaise asked carefully, "What is the slumber like?"

            Once again, everyone looked at Mikael keenly, hoping that he had an answer. However, the prince shrugged and gestured to Severus, replying offhandedly, "No one knows. The only person, or angel, who had ever survived this process of turning into an angel was uncle Severus."

            This time, everyone's gaze turned to the potions master, who stayed impassive at the amount of incredulous stares gifted to him. However, when even Hermione turned to look at him, he started impatiently, "Is it so difficult to believe?"

            "Of course! To think that the greasy git of the dungeons is an angel. Man, if I said this to anyone, they'd think that I'm mad!" Ron muttered to himself, but his voice was loud enough for everyone else to hear. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's statement whilst the others laughed helplessly at how the thought came about, and Lawrence mumbled in realization, "No wonder he's the only angel in the Snape line."

            "Not the only one." Amber playfully reminded her boyfriend before whispering into his ear, "Our dear Mya is another."

            "Still, no one has answered my question yet. What _is_ the slumber like?" Blaise persisted, causing everyone to stop laughing and listen to what the potions master has to say about it.

Not liking the sudden attention, the black-haired man thought back to the experience and winced, replying shortly, "All I saw was darkness. There were tests, inhumane ones to test your endurance levels – those that are much worse than the _Arys Quedantio_ training…" At this, the angels – Silverdawn, Azrael, Mikael, Lucifer, Nikolai and Ashteroth – cringed. _Arys Quedantio's _training styles were considered mercilessly inhumane, and only angels plus several other people had the stamina to withstand it. Nonetheless, those asleep were still humans, not angels, and such ordeals can kill…

"Only my link with Ath…" The potions master swallowed the lump of regret forming in his throat, then tried once more, "Only my link with Athena kept me from failing. She did not know about it, of course, but that unbreakable link kept me sane." 

"No offense, but I've never heard of an academy called _Arys Quedantio_." Ginny tried changing the subject after Severus stopped talking, who apparently, still could not bring himself to continue. At her question, the potions master gave the girl a grateful look, explaining, "_Arys Quedantio _is the exclusive angelic academy situated in Briah, one of the planes in the Angelic System."

"Exclusively for angels?" Hideaki frowned at that term, but Azrael shook his head, "Nope, people of all races – mostly high elves – with ultra-high stamina and a streak of lunacy who can pass the entrance examinations are allowed to enter the academy."

"Lunacy?" Tristan echoed along with the other students, causing Ashteroth to laugh, "Uh huh, one would be mad to try for _Arys Quedantio_. Oh yes, it is the top academy in the entire universe, but the training there is mad, even for those taking the normal courses. Gods, we almost had no sleep for… eh, how many years?"

"Five, but in reality, we only took a Terran year to complete it." Silverdawn replied, "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah right." Nikolai retorted dryly, "The time change after our graduation – courtesy of Azrael and Uriel – had me unfocused for weeks. And Empress, only you would think that two to nil hours of sleeping time wasn't bad enough."

"Two hours?" Lawrence gaped, totally dumbstruck, "That's even worse than UWIM's standards! How old were you guys then?"

"Silver and I were erm… eight? Nikolai and Ash were seven. Joshua and Sheena were about 1800-1900 years old." Azrael supplied off-handedly, recalling those good old days with nostalgia. Those were the time when they had nothing else but brutal training, hours of theoretical studies, fighting against their teachers and attempts at killing one another. No weird happenings in alternate time frames for him to deal with (Uriel had seen to it that his training was undisturbed), no burden of being a royal, no worries other that purely academical ones.

"You're right. Joshua did have a streak of madness in him…" Tristan commented wryly while Azrael's thoughts drifted from the original conversation. The other Court members agreed with Tristan's statement about Josh too, though Hideaki asked, "Sheena went too?"

"She's the heir to the high-elven race. Hers was a prerequiem that needed to be fulfilled." Silverdawn answered mildly, mindspeaking to the girl next to her, ::You'll have to enroll into _Arys Quedantio_ too.::

::I know,:: Hermione replied unhappily, ::That's what I'm afraid of.::

::Aww… You'll like it there, trust me.::

::Somehow, I doubt that possibility…::

Silverdawn chuckled at this, but chose not to answer. Instead, she heard Azrael speak up, "_Arys Quedantio _and angelic slumber aside, I finally know why your mind got blocked since last night. Try to inform me ahead of time when you do that, Sherry. You nearly had me in a heart attack!"

Said princess, along with her elder brothers, rolled their eyes at this, "Riley, I've had many occasions of hearing you make out with a certain someone to remember shielding my mind when doing _that_." Her words made Nikolai blushed as the others realized whom she was referring to. Everyone, including the elders laughed, breaking the strained tension that had previously been present. Nonetheless, Severus' eyes remained unreadable even as he laughed, for all the time, his stare had been trained at the still-upset Hermione who had only managed a weak chuckle or two.

Not used to caring for a young child, he awkwardly placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and mindspoke softly to the girl, ::You had better get some sleep.::

The currently black-haired girl did not look at her father's face, but shook her head 'no'. Without warning, two fingers tilted Hermione's face to meet his eyes, and the Gryffindor was slightly shocked by the concern evident in those onyx orbs.

::I insist.::

Not ready to challenge his words, the girl nodded her head, and was gently pulled up by Severus while he said quietly, "I'm sending her to bed."

Before anyone could actually react, he swept the girl away from the crowd, and disapparated out of sight, leaving a rather surprised group of people behind. Then, before they could react to it, Mikael reminded, "All of you still have classes. Better go now." Obedient as always, Blaise made way for the portal room first, the others following her lead in a resigned but reluctant manner. Out of the students, only Silverdawn and Azrael stayed back with the two elder dragonkin and the professors.

With the majority gone, Silverdawn knew that it was time for her interrogation. However, she never expected Mikael to open the discussion with, "You know ma cherie, it is not your style to jump into one's bed so suddenly." His blunt words made Azrael choke on his drink, and Salazar slapped a hand to his forehead at the prince's direct pronouncement. Lucifer, in turn, smirked at his twin, whilst Silverdawn's eyes darkened into an odd, silver-purple.

"I got drugged." The black-haired girl stated quietly to the shock of everyone present. Her tone had been calm, but all of them could feel the sharp anger present behind the mild expression.

"You got drugged?" Azrael echoed her words, more surprised than anything else. His twin shot him a withering look, muttering softly, "I was too careless. Someone must have spiked something I ate…"

"Weak aphrodisiac?" Salazar asked suddenly. 

"I think so." Silverdawn replied, rubbing her temples tiredly. The weaker types of aphrodisiacs most commonly used –  Siren's Snare and Love Lethe - were the only possible potions that students are able to make given that fact that other sorts of similar potions require far too much work and ingredients. Furthermore, only someone with a certain standard of potions-making skill can do it.

Most of the others present had the same notion, but Tracy frowned slightly at the idea.

"Silver getting drugged, food…" The strawberry-blond haired lady murmured to herself, brows contorting into a pretty 'vee' as she looked at the young princess, "Sera, there is a possibility that it wasn't aphrodisiac." This got everyone's attention, and Lucifer squeezed the lady's hand lightly, prodding her to continue.

"Well," Tracy started reluctantly, "It might be another type of potion, mixed into the food. Some of the ingredients of the potion might not have reacted well with the food, thereby changing it into a potent aphrodisiac." She trailed off at this, and, taking a deep breath, continued seriously, "There might be a possibility that someone wanted you to suffer some nasty side-effects. Or make you tell the truth. You _do_ know that Veritaserum and several other potions are both tasteless and colorless. "

"Or poison Silver for that matter of fact." Lucifer realized in alarm. Shadownight looked visibly bristled, and it was Pearlsong's restraining hand that prevented him to snarl and yell for the angels to track down who it was that had drugged his beloved ward. Despite their apprehension, Silverdawn just waved it off, replying idly, "The fact still stands that I'm out of it alive. So the case's settled. There is no need to think of what could have happened when the deed is done."

"You know, child? Sometimes, this indolent attitude of yours will get you killed." Salazar remarked sarcastically, but said girl shrugged, "I'll die sooner or later. It's only a matter a time."

"There. I rest my case." The DADA professor concluded sardonically, "Now, the lot of you may carry on the discussion or start yelling at Silverdawn while I go back to teaching. In the meantime, ciao."

When the professor was about to disappear out of sight, Silverdawn hurriedly stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles of her robes as she spoke, "I'll be bringing Harry and Draco over to the hospital ward."

"For what?" Azrael asked, confused.

"Madame Pomfrey is a qualified medi-witch. I trust her enough to let her keep tabs on their health while I watch vigil. The facilities there are better than what we have here, remember?" Silverdawn reminded, "Plus, I'll be staying with him until he wakes up. Help me obtain some leave and inform father for me Mike?"

Mikael nodded resignedly, inwardly groaning at being the one to inform their father. Adam might be able to accept it, but that doesn't mean that it would be an easy thing to explain, given the further complexities that hadn't been resolved. Furthermore, it would mean more time taken away from his already-tight schedule.

So much for inviting Blaise to Assiah… 

Pearlsong smiled slightly at Mikael's thought. Disentangling her hands from Shadownight's, the dragonkin stood up, "In that case, I'll accompany Silver and the boys to Poppy. Oh, and Mike? I'll take care of Adam. You'll just come up with excuses for Hermione, Silverdawn and the boys' absence. I doubt that Hermione would want to go for classes too."

::Meanwhile, you think of some way to get Blaise to accept you.:: She added in private mindspeech, humor tingeing her words a pale green. As expected, her words did miracles to his mood. In an exuberant manner, the crown prince hugged Pearlsong tightly, thanking her profusely, "I could kiss you Pearlsong. Thank you!"

"Be careful of what you say. Shadownight might kill you for that." Lucifer remarked lightly as Shadownight shook his head in amusement at the prince's childish act of thanks. With that, the dragonkin and princess went out of the room, leaving the men and Tracy alone.

The group of them went silent for some time, taking to opportunity to grab some drinks or go through some stray thoughts.

"Going back through time?" Mikael finally asked his quiet brothers, both of whom were contemplating who it could be that had drugged their precious sister. Silverdawn had not been at any of the meals served that day, so all possibilities of getting drugged at meal times draws down to nil. Their friends couldn't have done anything funny, given their character. The Court might be notorious for pranking, but such sorts of pranks were below their standards. Given the odds, they would have tried drugging everyone instead of just a particular person.

Therefore, it only leaves the likelihood of… 

"Slytherin." Tracy stated with a finality that brooded no questions. Shadownight and the Kadamon brothers nodded their heads. That was the only place that wasn't within their control. All five of them had the same notion of who it might be, and to put it lightly, the few students involved will have it bad.

            Waving his seldom-used wand, Azrael concentrated on the piece of crystallized wood, eyes turning a dark Prussian blue. Slowly, the wand lengthened into an eight-foot staff made of ebony cored with angelic silver and the essence of time, a colorless crystal held on an intricately carved pair of claws. Gradually, the crystal pulsed a dark purple and the staff glowed with a brilliant mauve aura, bathing the room with a similar light until the surroundings dissolved.

            Azrael held the staff close to him, the sigil of omega flaring on his forehead as all around them turned into an endless space. Shadownight, Tracy, Mikael and Lucifer stared at the never-ending space, mesmerized by the stars and galaxies that now unfolded in front of their eyes. All the while, Azrael closed his eyes, muttering under his breath as runes glowed on the staff.

            "I never grow tired of seeing this." Shadownight murmured, fingering one of the milky globes – a ball of stardust that felt cold to his touch.

            "I agree." Mikael mumbled, gazing at the bluish sphere that was Earth. However, before they could admire their environs further, their surroundings dissolved into a familiar setting – the Slytherin common room. There was only a small group of people in the room, standing by the bar counter, whispering amongst themselves.

            _"Hurry up. The others might come in any time soon." One of them whispered anxiously, pushing a pudgy boy to face her friend._

_            "Do you have it?" That girl asked in a snobbish manner, feet tapping the carpet impatiently._

_            "Here, Pansy." The boy offered up a black vial to Pansy who squealed in delight. Taking the vial cautiously, Pansy grinned at her friend viciously, "Now, I can have my revenge. What do you think about that, Mill?"_

_            "A perfect torture, Pans." Millicent nodded as she went through their cache of alcohols. Frowning at the vast amounts of wines and strong spirits, she asked, "Which one is Draco's favorite, Goyle?"_

_            Goyle, who was standing beside his friend, replied idiotically, "It's the iced wines. That's his private collection."_

_            "His favorite is the white one, 1856." Crabbe helped in, much to Pansy's glee. With slightly trembling hands, Millicent took out the chosen wine, Iced Riesling 1856, whilst Pansy poured the powdered potion into the wine bottle, watching with satisfaction as the wine fizzed violently before settling down._

_            "Now, we'll just have to wait for him to let her drink it." Pansy smiled in a demented manner, causing Goyle to frown, "What if Draco drinks it too?"_

_            "It's his problem." Millicent snorted, "He deserves it anyway. For betraying Pansy." Pansy nodded in agreement before addressing the boys, "Crabbe, help me thank your father for sending this potion over. And Goyle, thanks for the information." With that, both the girls went out of the room, followed by the two idiots, until no one was in sight._

            _All the while, not one of the room's occupants felt the presence of others…_

Lucifer scowled as the image stopped. They have seen enough, and Azrael and stopped time altogether, gathering his mind as he brought them back to the present.

            Comfortable settled in the couches, the silvan-haired guardian of time shrunk his staff back to its former wand size, allowing himself some rest as the light faded from the room. Once everything returned to normal, he spoke, "Silver must have drunk that wine. What _was _that potion?"

            "Give me a minute." Mikael said, his eyes unfocusing slightly. In his outstretched palm, the same bottle of wine appeared, and he gave a pleased smile, "There." Magicking out a clear bowl, the man poured the content of the bottle into the bowl and everyone crowded over.

            Cautiously, everyone dipped a finger into the bowl, sampling a little of the alcohol. The taste was still the same – the rich liquid with a heady fragrance that lingered in their mouths, but Tracy frowned.

            Something was odd about the scent…

            Drawing back from her previous knowledge, Tracy matched the lingering fragrance with the source, murmuring distractedly, "Lily petals. Used to nullify the odor of newt brain." _Newt brain is used for many potions, the most rare being…_ The serene lady paled on realization of what it was for.

            "Cruciatus!" Tracy gasped in horror, a pale hand clutching Lucifer's as she whispered, "That girl tried to use Cruciatus on Silverdawn!"

            "Cruciatus? The bottled version?" Lucifer prodded gently, concerned with his fiancée's reaction. Tracy nodded weakly, and Shadownight growled.

            "That stupid child tried to use Cruciatus on Silver?" The dragonkin snarled, evidently furious with what the four Slytherins had tried to do. Mikael was also visibly fuming, and Azrael tried to keep his emotions in check. It cannot do for all four of them to go livid – their temper might kill some innocent. Thinking back to how the Cruciatus potion was made, he spoke, partly to himself, "The potent ingredients of the Cruciatus potion are mandrake roots and dragon's gall. Mandrake roots lose their potency on contact with alcohol… so the dragon's gall acts on the lily petals instead to form a potent aphrodisiac." Snapping his fingers, Azrael whistled in an attempt to break the tension, "No wonder!"

            "Thank Isis that the children did not know about it…" Tracy mumbled, "If not, the situation might go rather drastic."

            "As if it wasn't extreme enough." Lucifer retorted, raking a hand over his unbound hair. Tracy sighed at his words, but understood the protectiveness he held for his siblings, with Silver in particular. In a soothing tone, she reminded, "Draco's a wonderful boy, Luce. Surely you know that?"

            "I do," The silvan-haired man sulked, "I'm just not willing to give up Silver so soon."

            Mikael snickered at this, all the while ignoring his twin's pointed glare as his snickers became a bout of all-out laughter. Thankfully, before Lucifer could start pounding his twin, Shadownight started in a serious tone, "Those four Slytherins will have to be dealt with."

            "I have the strong urge to expel them, then kill them once they're out of the castle." Lucifer snapped nastily, causing his fiancée to shake her head. Looking at Mikael in a pleading manner, Tracy silently urged the elder Kadamon to say something. Mikael noticed this, of course, and reasoned, "They'll get punished for sure, uncle Severus will hear of this. Meanwhile, why don't you send letters over to those four Slytherins' parents? Even if no one is allowed to know that Silverdawn is our sister, you can still say that she's related to muggle royalty. Not even Death Eaters don't dare to touch muggle royalty for their close relation with the magical world."

            "I agree with brother. Howlers might be enough, given the fact that all UWIM students are your wards while in Hogwarts. Meanwhile, the pressing problem is whether the two boys will wake up." Azrael added, much to the relief of Tracy who knew that Lucifer would listen to his brothers' words. As expected, Lucifer did listen and calmed down quite a bit.

            "Harry and Draco will wake up. It has already been preordained." Shadownight said quietly, remembering the time when he had read it in that book.

            "Preordained? Where?" Mikael asked, shocked.

            "The book of revelations held in Raziel's care." Came the answer, and though short, it brought vast amounts of relief to everyone present. The book of revelations had been present since time began, and everything that was to happen had already been written down there. Therefore, if what Shadownight had said were true, then the two boys would definitely wake up.

            "Now, that's a relief." Azrael mumbled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            For the next three days, Hermione and Silverdawn remained absent from school, the excuses varying from one another. Hermione had so-called 'given the reason' that she wanted to be with her parents – no one knew that they've already died, only that they were administered with the kiss, and Silverdawn was supposedly due in UWIM for some matters. As for Harry and Draco, both of them were announced to be down with a heavy bout of flu, reasons that seemed partially reasonable, given the number of students admitted into the hospital wing for flu and colds.

            Madame Pomfrey had been briefed of the two boys' conditions on the first day of their admittance, and amidst the shock and surprise, had helped Silverdawn and Pearlsong settle Harry and Draco in the beds within one of the private wards. These wards were unknown to the general population of students, being heavily guarded by spells and charms to ward both disease and people, effectively isolating them while they recuperate. Not surprising, these quarters had previously been used to treat the most ill of the ill before the founding of Hogwarts, a place where the most advanced medical equipment resided – sponsored by the Kadamons ever-so-frequently. Now, it was used for treatment of Dumbledore's spies within Voldemort's ranks and Aurors badly wounded in combat.

            All in all, Harry and Draco could very likely be the youngest patients within the wards.

            In these three days, Hermione and Silverdawn continued to keep vigil for their beloved, never leaving the ward for long for fear that anything might happen while they were not there. Apparently, despite frequent reassurances by the elders, both of them still worry about the boys' slumber, especially after Severus' revelation of the trials held during the sleep.

            On this day, Silverdawn and Hermione were sitting side-by-side in the space between the two beds, watching the seemingly peaceful sleep that Draco and Harry were in. Putting down the book she had been reading, the silvan-haired princess urged her cousin exasperatedly, "Hermione, you have to eat something, or at least get some sleep. You haven't slept for the last two days or so!"

            Hermione looked up from her own tome, her sapphire eyes tired while she retorted, "You haven't been sleeping since they were sent here. At least I've got more sleep than you do." She was tired, but she stubbornly shoved the urge to sleep into the back of her mind. Pale rings were starting to show under her eyes, indicating how the vigil was starting to show its toll, and despite her resolutions, she had started to doze early this morning.

Noticing her fatigue, Silverdawn silently weaved an energy-boosting charm on Hermione, commenting lightly, "I'm used to having virtually no sleep at all. It's considered a luxury I can do without."

            "I'm starting to understand." Hermione responded absently, raking a hand over her long, wavy, black hair.

            "Pardon?" Silverdawn asked sharply, suddenly hanging onto her cousin's words.

            "The dreams," the raven-haired girl replied hesitantly, "they are coming to me more often than before."

            At this, Silverdawn looked worried. It took some time to get used to the sudden onslaught of dreams that plagued her sleep, and of all the time in the world for it to start, it _just _had to commence t this imperative period of time. Weighing the odds, the princess started, "Mya, there are times when you can try taking a sleeping potion to curb these dreams. It is one modified for our use, and isn't addictive."

Retrieving something from her pockets, Silverdawn then took out a palm-sized vial of liquid, "Here, one drop is enough for one dose. Just add it to the plain water and drink. It'll help."

            With grateful thanks, Hermione pocketed the vial, and Silverdawn continued nonchalantly, "You know, I've heard that uncle Severus had been rather withdrawn for the last three days…" She eyed the black-haired girl steadily, pleased to observe that Hermione became attentive immediately. A normal student would have seen Hermione being rather aloof about the sudden change of conversation topic, but Silverdawn could still feel a sudden pulsation of her aura, an indication that the topic held her interest very much.

            Silverdawn knew, oh yes, she did… Severus Snape had not come by to visit the boys since they had been admitted, and it had something to do with a certain black-haired girl present. Casually, she continued, "Godfather is almost never seen in meals since three days ago… And whenever anyone of the Court saw him, he seemed preoccupied. He has been rather lenient to your friends this past three days too. I heard that the Slytherins had gotten points deducted, and the Gryffindors only fifteen points had been lost in his classes since then."

            The Gryffindors sixth-years getting only fifteen points deducted for two classes is considered a miracle by Snape terms, but… _Slytherins getting points deducted? Something must be really wrong with Professor Snape… no…_ Hermione silently amended, _father._

She had been rather insecure since that afternoon when her father had sent her back to sleep. Severus Snape had watched on while she tried to doze off, but when she eventually whispered timidly that she could not sleep, her father, had went over to her bedside and… out of all possibilities, _sang_ her to sleep. Unbelievable as it was, the potions master indeed had a wonderful voice, a soulful one that had crooned a familiar lullaby, which sent her into a peaceful slumber.

            She hadn't seen the professor since, and more often than not, Hermione wondered if he had indeed forgotten her existence. Therefore, to hear that he too had been pensive for the past three days brought about some comfort. He might not have forgotten about her after all. While lost in thought, Silverdawn smiled, content that she had managed to make Hermione think about something else other than Harry. Then, sensing the approaching arrival of a certain someone, her smile widened as she counted silently, _three… two… one._

            At the count of one, the door slowly opened, revealing a slightly uneasy potions master.

To keep himself from being recognized by the students, Severus had taken down the Glamourie he placed on himself and donned on muggle clothes – a black, muscle hugging t-shirt and black leather pants – making himself look more like Salazar than he would have liked… Salazar was known for his penchant of leather. If anyone had noticed him, they would have thought that it was a stranger coming by to visit one of the professors.

            Entering into the room, Severus Snape placed two trays on the bedside counters, speaking quietly to the two girls, "I heard that both of you are virtually not eating anything since yesterday." He passed a bowl of broth towards each girl, continuing, "Eat this. It shouldn't make you that queasy." Silverdawn accepted the porridge without hesitation, but Hermione accepted quietly, uncertain as to whether or not she should eat it.

            Noticing her hesitance, Severus frowned, taking in her frail form with concern. Although she had grown several inches during her birthday, she still looked far too slender for his comfort. _Even Selenay wasn't this thin at sixteen._ Mentally reminding himself to make her eat regularly after everything is over, the black-haired man took the untouched bowl from Hermione's hand, spooning some broth. Blowing it carefully, he ordered at once, "Open your mouth."

            Before Hermione could try to ask him why he was doing this, she immediately felt the warm food slide into her mouth – Severus had taken the chance while she tried to talk to spoon the broth into her mouth, much to the shock of the young girl. By the side, Silverdawn smiled slightly and made way for the door, silently creeping out to allow father and daughter some quality time together.

The potions master, oblivious to Silverdawn's disappearance, continued his administrations until Hermione managed to finish the entire bowl, much to the embarrassment of the black-haired girl. Not surprising, it wasn't everyday that your father hand feeds you, especially when you're already sixteen. Taking the proffered pumpkin juice, Hermione took several sips, knowing full well that her father was still looking at her.

            When she had finished her drink, Severus finally started awkwardly, "I've… ah, come to apologize about my behavior three days ago." His statement startled Hermione very much, but she recovered quick enough to apologize too, "I'm sorry that I slapped you."

            Unexpectedly, her apology incited a bark of a laugh from the man.

            "I think I deserved that." Severus said ruefully, shaking his head. Then, taking on a serious tone, he started, "Hermione, I'm not used to having a child around myself, much less fathering one." Making certain that Hermione was looking at him, he continued, "I'm worried that I will make a rotten parent. Nevertheless, I still hope that you'll be willing to accept me. As your father, I mean."

            Sapphire met onyx black as Hermione looked at the potions master's eyes in disbelief. Not being able to look continuously into those eyes that were so similar to Athena's, Severus Snape broke eye contact first, adding hurriedly, "Of course, you do not have to answer me so soon. I just wished to invite you over to my home for the Christmas holidays. If not, you could go over to the Kadamons for the holidays. I'm sure Adam would be more than happy to be there."

            It was almost unheard of… to witness the almighty potions master in such a state of discomfort. However, instead of delighting in his unease, Hermione found his actions endearing. To think that her proud, aristocratic father was willing to humble himself in front of her made what hurt she'd felt in the past three days disappear.

            "Could I bring some friends along to your home, father?" The black-haired girl asked timidly, not looking at the man before her. Her softly spoken 'father' made Severus' heart soar, and with a smile, he replied, "Of course child. Even Harry."

            The mention of Harry's name brought about a wave of melancholy over Hermione, causing Severus to inwardly berate himself for his thoughtlessness. In a soothing tone, he continued, "He'll wake up soon. Don't worry."

            "But I'm still scared. What isn't he awake yet?" Hermione persisted, eyes starting to tear. Pained, the potions master pulled Hermione into a hug, ruffling her hair as he spoke once more, "He'll be fine. Trust me." With that, he placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead, hearing someone gag behind them…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Closing the door behind her, Silverdawn went out of the private wards and into the corridors leading towards the main hospital ward. She was relieved that her godfather had finally decided to settle everything once and for all, and see Hermione. The girl hadn't been looking very well ever since Harry entered the comatose state, and even her pleading for her to go sleep or get some food had been placed upon deaf ears. 

_Hopefully, uncle Severus will be able to get her to finish some food._

Turning around a corner, Silverdawn, still immersed in her thoughts, felt a solid thing hit her. Slightly confused, she looked at the 'thing' she hit…

And squealed in delight.

"Moony! Padfoot!" She gasped, hugging the sandy-haired man she had hit momentarily before turning to envelope a very confused Sirius in an equally enthusiastic hug. Remus returned her enthusiastic greeting with a friendly smile. It had been a long time since he'd seen the girl, but Sirius remained somewhat flummoxed. Then, closely regarding the familiar silvan-haired girl, the convict-on-the-run gaped, "Israfil? How did you become so young?"

At his words, Silverdawn burst into peals of laughter while Remus chuckled slightly, leaving a vexed Sirius Black behind. Impatient, he asked, "What?"

            "Sirius, she's Silverdawn." Lupin explained in an amusement-tinged voice, "Israfil and Adam's daughter."

            "Oh." The black-haired man's eyes widened at the answer. It had been a while since he'd seen the child. The last time had been at her first birthday, and that was _really_ a long time back. Hugging the young girl, Sirius asked curiously, "How're your parents?"

Silverdawn's eyes dimmed a little when asked of this question, and Remus rolled his eyes, nudging his friend in the ribs while the girl replied politely, "Father's fine. Mom died when I was four."

            "Oh." Sirius echoed softly, unable to digest such a fact. Privately, he was shocked that his senior had died so early… Many had considered Israfil immortal, even the elves revered her during her years in both Hogwarts and UWIM, both for her character and her status. Truth be told, no one would have known that the queen of angels would die at so young an age. Therefore, the reality of Israfil's death still had not sunk in yet. Sirius, like everyone else, never knew that an angel could die too, and this, along with thirteen years in Azkaban, did such kinds of things to people.

            Noticing her sudden pallor, Remus hurriedly addressed Silverdawn, "Silver, why are you here?"

            "There had been a student exchange this year." The girl replied softly, hiding her sadness quickly behind her usual mischievous manner, "I came as a Langford."

            "Just like our previous years in school." Sirius mused, "Adam came as a Kadamon, but Athena came as a Zenvista."

            "We usually do this. To divert attention." Silverdawn replied matter-of-factly, though her twinkling eyes betrayed the amusement she held on this subject. Sirius, playful as ever, detected her mischief and asked, "You're in Slytherin then?"

            "How do you know?" The silvan-haired girl asked immediately, surprised that someone could discern her house immediately. Sirius just grinned, reminding her, "Athena was also in Slytherin. Furthermore, there's this trait of Kadamon ladies entering that house…" His face turned darkened a little as he continued, "and falling in love with the worst of Slytherins."

            "Padfoot. You know that Severus isn't that bad." Remus rebuked his friend, turning to Silverdawn apologetically, "Sorry about that. He's a little prejudiced towards the Slytherins."

            "I do not!" Sirius protested loudly.

            "Of course he does not." Silverdawn helped in, causing Sirius to give her a smile, but what she added left him in chagrin, "He's just jealous of uncle Severus."

            "It's obvious, isn't it? He had such a big crush on Athena those days." Remus helped in, adding fuel into the fire. The princess laughed at this, gaining a conspiratorial wink from the grinning werewolf. Knowing that he'd lost to the duo, Sirius admitted ruefully, "Oh I'm jealous of Sev all right. He had all of Tina's love… It's just so unfair!" His last statement bordered on a whine, and the two present dissolved into bouts of helpless laughter.

            "Okay. The joke's on me, but it's over. May I now ask – what happened on the 17th and 19th?" The ex-convict asked seriously. Remus too, went somber at the question his friend posed.

            They had previously been in Diagon Alley on the 19th, and even there, the earthquake had hit, with a force that had broken many of the shields placed in that region. Knockturn Alley, too, had suffered from the tremor, and given the amount of shields Dark Wizards put around that particular Alley, this occurrence had came as quite a surprise to many. To put it lightly, the results of the quake had been pretty drastic. Diagon Alley closed for two days while ministry officials came by to clear up the debris.

            Thankfully, it was scheduled to be back to normal activity by today.

            Remembering the earthquake that had occurred, Silverdawn's eyes darkened inexplicably, "A person's energy had gone amok…" Her words were vague, and Remus, sharp as ever, asked, "He must be very powerful then… to have interrupted nature's works."

            "It's not surprising, given her black-robed status…" The silvan-haired girl muttered under her breath. Inwardly, she had already been relieved that it had not disrupted the nodes scattered about the entire European continent, which would in turn incite a series of natural disasters all over the place.

            "A seer?" Sirius frowned. A black-robed seer is almost considered a living legend given their numbers, they were very powerful magi, their status outranks all other statuses within the magical world, even the circle of elemental seers, and elemental seers are the most often referred to as the most powerful magi in the world.

            A black-robed seer's magick going amok can have very disastrous effects, thus, both men were worried. Noticing their apprehension, Silverdawn offered, "How about I bring you to see her?"

            Remus and Sirius both stiffened at the invitation, fearing what might happen should the seer's powers go haywire once more. The princess smiled at their trepidation, reassuring them whilst walking back towards the private ward, "Don't worry. She had been training ever since then."

            Noticeably at ease after her words, the men trailed after Silverdawn, feeling a slight tingle as they entered the charmed door. Not knowing what to expect, they saw two beds, and heard a melodious baritone sounding, "he'll be fine. Trust me."

            Turning towards the black-haired man who was kissing the forehead of a slender girl, Sirius realized who it was…

            And gagged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Turning back, Severus scowled at the people standing by the door, or, in particular, at a certain similarly black-haired man who was still gagging. Disentangling himself from his daughter, the potions master glared at his schooldays archenemy, and then at the somewhat amused Remus before reverting his gaze back at his smiling goddaughter, "I'd understand if Lupin came Silver, but why did you even bother to bring that mutt along?"

            Severus was still eyeing Sirius in disgust, and Silverdawn had to grin at his strong dislike for Harry's godfather. Apparently, his famed 'hatred' for Sirius Black never ceased even after they graduated from school. Opening her mouth, she tried to answer, but the convict-on-the-run interrupted mildly, "I was just concerned over someone. Who'd know that you'd be here, administering your 'tender loving care' to some student?"

            Here, Sirius eyed the girl who still had her head down intently; curious as to how such a young girl could melt the cold man's heart enough for him to show a little affection. By Merlin's staff, they – Lily, James, Remus and himself – had never been able to make him smile, or even resume his original character, not to mention, _face_ ever since Athena's disappearance. Severus had just broke away from their group, sinking deeper into a façade where no one could breach. That period of time had scared everyone who had known him well. He neither talked nor smiled… showed no emotion at all, no laughter, no anger, just continually searched for Athena's whereabouts like a crazed man.

Previously, Sirius and he had acted as loggerheads for fun, then, to cover up for one another's identity – Severus, as one of the most trusted Death Eaters of Voldemort, and Sirius, as the most popular Auror alive, alongside James Potter. But when Severus Snape started acting like a person given the Kiss, Sirius finally snapped and started insulting Severus with all he had. As expected, the potions master snapped back, and the duo started becoming real enemies instead of fake ones, insulting one another when they meet. All the while, Remus and James had constantly berated Sirius for not giving the poor man a break, but still, he never relented, for in his heart, the Auror knew that his way of treatment had proven well…

Severus no longer acted like a demented phantom.

To have anger would mean that he was still sane, and the negative remarks he brought up made Severus counter back.  Such verbal (and occasionally arms) spar made him temporarily forget about Athena and his pain to resume his normal life, and that, by itself, was enough… even if it meant the breaking of a long friendship.

He did not want a soulless friend; he would rather have an astute enemy who managed to retain his sanity.

Secretly smiling at his former friend's words, Sirius leant against the doorway, continuing sarcastically, "Had I known that you're here. I can guarantee you Snape, I would have never came in." With that, the Azkaban escapee pulled Silverdawn into his arms, planting a huge kiss on the girl's forehead in an exaggerated action of what Severus had done, "He'll be fine honey. Trust me."

Then, he shuddered, rubbing his arms for effect as the potions master fixed him with an evil glare. The witness – Lupin – just rolled his eyes, inwardly lamenting why Sirius positively lived on taunting the potions master. Silverdawn just snickered slightly, though she stopped rather quickly on remembering that Hermione was getting embarrassed with Sirius' acts.

Fortunately for them, Severus calmed down fast enough to make a swift retort, "At least I'm still capable of such emotions, no doubt a certain _idiot_ would have difficulty in coping with." The insinuation had been clear, and Sirius fumed, "What did you say I have difficulty in coping with? Love?"

The black-haired man smirked, turning over to face a vastly entertained Lupin as he asked, putting on an innocent act, "Remus, had I been talking about him? Nuh-uh." Severus wagged a finger at the fuming man's direction, causing Hermione to hide a smile. She had never known that her father was so taken to ridiculing Sirius, and the way he acted seemed as if he actually _enjoyed_ the sparring.

"Of course I'm not talking about you." Severus reasoned mockingly, "I mean, given your past experience, I'm sure the women will scream when you grace them with your presence." His insult, implying that him – a convict on the run – would cause women to scream out of fear cause Sirius to walking. Walking to the smug man, Sirius growled, "Damn you, ugly git!"

"Excuse me?" Severus countered, raising an eyebrow, "I am most certain that I am _not _in my 'ugly git' form." Sirius, not having properly looked at the man, now spent several seconds staring at Severus as if he had grown another head.

"What?" The potions master snarled after Sirius stood rooted at his place, unable to take his eyes off him, "I'm not some piece of furniture that you can ogle at, mutt!" This brought Sirius out of his trance-like state, and the man grabbed at Snape's collar, yelling, "Don't call me that!"

The two seemed close to fighting, but Severus, still at ease with the situation, replied in an unperturbed manner, "Seriously Black, it does seem that you're all brawn and no brain. Can't you see that there are patients in this ward?" Gesturing to the boy at his side, Severus froze, immediately regretted this action, knowing the explosion that might continue. However, before he could do anything to salvage the situation, Sirius took a glance at the sleeping boy, and loosened his hold at Severus' collar…

Only to grip the potions master's neck instead.

"What did you do to my godson?" Sirius growled, eyes narrowing into slits as he fought the urge not to bang the potions master's head straight into the wall.

"Nothing." Severus replied, seemingly relaxed, his eyes not even bothering to meet Sirius' whilst he waved this off. Now, this brought Sirius into another bout of fury, but a cold hand tried prying away Sirius unyielding grip of Severus' neck. The man stared at the familiar black-haired girl, hearing her speak softly, "Please, Padfoot. He'll wake up soon."

Ignoring her father's worried glance, Hermione stood against the furious Sirius Black, flinching a little as she saw the anger that was now directed at her. Never had she seen Harry's godfather turn this angry, and what she saw made her tremble slightly.

At the end of the room, Silverdawn sighed. This was definitely not the way she'd expected the scene to unfold. Remus was about to go stop his friends, yet before he could go over to knock some sense out of Sirius, the silvan-haired girl stopped him with a hand, "No uncle. Godfather and Padfoot will have to settle this themselves…"

Remus, helpless with the situation, just stood beside the girl, watching as Sirius loosened his grip on Severus, who, in turn, went over to shield the young girl with his cloak, apparently not willing to let Sirius catch another glimpse of the child. Even when the girl was thoroughly shielded by the potions master's cloak, Sirius was still snarling at the black-haired girl, and Severus growled protectively, "Leave my daughter out of this."

This time, it was Remus who went shocked by the revelation, and Sirius, seemingly unfazed, carefully pulled the blanket over Harry's body to tuck underneath the boy's chin, sneering, "Oh? Your bastard?"

The word, still so fresh in her mind, made Hermione flinch involuntarily.

Severus, knowing that Sirius had, once again, succeeded in opening Hermione's wound, blew up.

No longer restraining his abilities, he placed Hermione on Harry's bed, and pounced on the unsuspecting Sirius, a fist snaking out to punch the man in the abdomen, shouting angrily, "Do not insult her!"

Not being able to wholly defend himself, Sirius suffered the full impact of the blow, falling to the ground. However, he recovered quickly, throwing back a punch that hit the potions master's jaw. Kicks and punches were delivered to one another at an incredible speed, showing their utmost expertise at hand-to-hand combat. Each started spotting bruises and serious wounds, but no one was willing to stop. Instead, the fight seemed to intensify further, much to the horror of Hermione.

"_Now_ do we intervene?" Remus asked, exasperated, "They'll get themselves killed!" However, Silverdawn just grinned, unfolding her arms as she straightened up, "Aww… but it's fun to see how those two meet it out like boys."

This statement started to fray the nerves of the usually calm ex-DADA professor. Remus looked at the girl as if the angel had just grown a pair of horns, unable to believe what she had just said. _Must have gotten it from her father._ Aloud, he yelled, frustrated, "Silver!"

"All right! I take back my words." Silverdawn answered, knowing better than to infuriate a werewolf. Pulling Remus over to her side, the duo started walking towards the fighting men and helpless Hermione, but before anything else could continue, glows that surrounded the two boys stopped all of them. Severus and Sirius stopped fighting immediately, with the potions master disentangling from the ex-convict's hands as he looked from Draco, who was glowing in a pearly-white light, to Harry, bathed in a fiery-red aura.

"It has started." The black-haired man murmured, eyes unfocusing whilst the sigil of an eight-pointed star glowed on his forehead. Hermione and Silverdawn's sigils glowed too, both of which pulsed in accordance with the pulse of the auras. The two boys were starting to levitate off the bed, their auras pulsing even more brightly, virtually blinding the people present. Everyone had to shield their eyes, not being able to see anymore…

… But an even more drastic change occurred.

Feathers.

Pure white feathery wings started forming behind both boys' backs, spreading out to its longest wingspan as they slowly floated to stand up vertically. Then, two beams of sheer bright light shot from the girls' sigils, connecting to their respective bonded at the foreheads. There, identical sigils formed… An eight pointed star on Harry's forehead, a cross with a small 'x' in its center on Draco's one.

When the light finally began to fade, seven figures appeared by the doorway where Silverdawn and Remus once stood… Seven angels, all of whom looked resplendent even in their simple clothing. Led by Jibrille, the group of angels bowed deeply to Silverdawn, leaving a dumbstruck Sirius, Remus and Hermione whilst Severus remained unfazed, having witnessed their way of addressing their heir. Not surprising, the princess just acknowledged the angels' presence with a slight nod, gesturing to the boys – the reason why they came.

Nodding at one another, Jibrille, the angel of the waters, stood by Silverdawn, leaving the others to split into pairs. The three groups of angels then went forward to Harry, Draco and Hermione, smiling at the children in an indulgent manner.

At Hermione's side, the girl was secret relieved that it had been two angels whom she know. Noticing her unease, Anael smiled, mindspeaking in a gentle manner, ::Don't worry princess, they are just here for the confirmation.::

::Excuse me?::

::You'll understand later, Hermione.:: Metatron replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione, not knowing what was going on, turned back to the still-unconscious boys, both of whom had two angels each standing beside them.

            Once everything was set, the three pairs of angels turned towards Silverdawn, bowing once more as Anael started, leading the group in a series of pledges.

            "Your highness, I, Anael, am honored to watch over her highness in her years at _Arys Quedantio_ and after, as her mentor, to teach her, and guide her through her formative years."

            "And I, Metatron, am honored to serve as guardian to her highness in every plane within existence." Metatron continued, ending his part of the seal.

            "Your highness, I, Tzephkiel, shall oversee to the studies of Lord Harold within the Angelic realms, teaching him within the best of my abilities, as due of my being his mentor." A dark-haired angel standing beside Harry started, with a younger angel continuing, "And I, Raziel, shall serve Lord Harry as guardian angel, standing guard for the bright one, protecting him when in danger."

            At Draco's side, the only dark-haired female angel present started in a powerful voice, "My lady, I, Alexial, will serve your bonded as mentor, monitoring his progress within every realm, till he gain all the wisdom I can impart."

            "And I, Sandalphon, will be honored to serve his highness as guardian in all realms, protecting him with my life, my heart, my soul." The last angel, the tallest among the six, finally spoke up, his voice deep and melodious. With that, all six angels bowed once again, speaking in unison, "By your leave, your highness."

            "So mote it be." Silverdawn responded, mentally weaving a spell that bonded the mentor and guardian to their separate charges. A silvery light, a signature of the princess's power, wove themselves through all six angels, and they smiled, embracing the magick freely until the spell was done.

Once settled, the angels kissed their wards' foreheads, leaving their blessings with the young ones, and Jibrille smiled at the three newly awakened angels. There will be work to do should they enter the angelic realm immediately… the statuses had already been set, but they would need to have a crash course in the rudimentary of angelic magic. _My work is cut out for me then, _the elemental angel mused.

Raising her hand, Jibrille raised the slumber that had been set upon the two boys, mindspeaking to her ward, ::Silver, they are up.::

::Thank you.:: Silverdawn smiled in relief, glad that Draco was finally awake. Jibrille returned her smile with a motherly kiss on the girl's forehead before dissolving into nothingness along with the others, leaving a very much-chagrined Severus and Silverdawn to explain everything.

            Harry, who had just woken up, yawned. He then looked up at his surroundings, and asked, "What happened? Last I remembered, I was with Mione…" He trailed off, blushing slightly on realizing where his thoughts were leading him. Draco too, looked rather puzzled at his state. Silverdawn had rushed to hug him once he awoke, and the odd sensation of wind against his suddenly sensitized skin left him wondering what had happened. Feeling feathers tickling his back, the Slytherin turned back.

            "What the hell?" Draco gasped, momentarily shocked by the wings that were now tentatively flapping at his reflexive command. Silverdawn, seeing Draco's reaction, managed some weak laughter before Severus cut all of them off.

"The two of you entered into angelic slumber for loving a female angel." Severus deadpanned, his hold on Hermione loosening slightly – a silent permission for his daughter to check that Harry was all right. Harry and Draco seemed to understand what their potions master had meant, but Sirius frowned, "If that's the case, won't many men enter into such a sleep?"

"He was her first." The man replied bluntly, much to the embarrassment of both girls, who shouted, "uncle!" "father!". Harry accepted the brief explanation without further questions, given his knowledge of how Hermione is an angel. Draco, however, still looked at a complete loss, "That only explains Harry's wings. Silver's muggle-born!"

            This time, no matter how hard they tried, Harry, Remus and Sirius chuckled at the Slytherin's lack of information. Pissed, Draco asked, "What?" The expression that the boy had, coupled with the question marks that seemed to float above his head, made all three of them break into a bout of helpless chuckles. Mercifully, Silverdawn mumbled softly, "Draco, my muggle-born status had been a decoy. I'm of angelic pureblood."

            Grey eyes widened at her answer, "You're an angel?"

            "Honestly, Draco!" Harry finally choked out, "couldn't you see that even her hair and eye colors have changed?"

            A shake of his head told all of them that he had not realized that.

To tell the truth, Draco had no idea that Silverdawn's guise had changed. No one, other than a select few, knew that he often see people by they auras, not via physical appearances. Therefore, he hurriedly placed a shield over that particular gift of his, and whispered, "Merlin's beard! He's right!"

            "By Morgana. He's incorrigible." The-boy-who-lived muttered under his breath, and Sirius had to agree with his godson's statement. Silverdawn, on the other hand, hung her head, not daring to look at the boy. Draco noticed this of course, and sighing, lifted her face to meet his. Placing their foreheads together, he whispered, "Don't worry about keeping me out of the secret. I still love you."

            "I'm sorry." The silvan-haired princess replied remorsefully, regretting her not telling him her identity sooner.

            "No harm done, I gain a lifebonded, and a pair of wings. Agreed?" The last word was referred to Harry, who in turn smiled, hugging Hermione tightly, "Yup, it's definitely worth it…" Pondering for a second, the boy suddenly yelped, asking anxiously, "Hermione, did we make it for the first match?"

            "She Hermione?" Sirius yelped in surprise. Besides him, Remus looked startled, and Severus scowled at his so-called 'archenemy', "Yes Black. She's Hermione Granger. Top student of her level, Gryffindor prefect blah blah blah."

            "Stop being sarcastic godfather." Silverdawn retorted, not liking the attitude of Severus when he was with his former friends. However, Sirius interrupted her words, asking, "Hermione is Severus' daughter?"

            "You have a problem with that?" The potions master snapped, annoyed by Sirius' constant questions.

            "What's your name?" Remus asked gently, curious as to whom had borne Severus such a beautiful daughter – one that was brought up by muggles.

_It could be her… can it?_

"I'm Hermione Snape, Professor Lupin,"

"Your full name?" Moony persisted, wondering if what he'd deduce was true.

"She's Hermione Adariel Kadamon Snape." Severus replied for his daughter, knowing that she hadn't – as of yet – seen her real name. Name given, Remus squinted slightly, focusing on the girl's aura instead of her physical shell.            

"She's Athena's daughter!" The werewolf gasped. Her aura was exactly the same as Athena's – both had ultimate control over air.

"Very smart Remus," the black-haired angel remarked dryly, "Yes. She's Athena and my child."

This time, Sirius, knowing how far he'd gone with the insult earlier on, apologized profusely, "I'm sorry Hermione. About my previous words, I mean."

"It's all right." Hermione mumbled softly, but her father snarled, "Like hell it is!" Severus was still sorely tempted to hit Sirius with all he had, but Hermione's hand restrained his as she shook her head fervently, "Really father, I'm fine!" Reluctantly, the potions master withdrew the idea of wanting to kill the man now and there. Still, Sirius, who had finally put the entire picture together, gasped, "Sweet Merlin! My godson shagged Snape's daughter!"

"Shut up, you mutt!" Severus yelled, throwing a platinum shuriken that cut off several strands of the man's hair before pinning into the hard stone of the wall. It was seldom that the potions master used his private cache of shuriken, and when used, it was usually when he was very miffed over something. Therefore, when Sirius saw the dangerous weapon slide through the air, he, like everyone else, did what was sensible – to shut up.

Slightly flushed, Harry asked again, "Did we make it for the match?"

            "Yes you did." Hermione replied softly, face red hot from what Sirius had said.

            "Thank Merlin!" Both Draco and Harry sighed in relief before Harry grinned evilly, "Be wary Draco. You're going to get thrashed oh-so-very-soundly this year."

            "Really?" The Slytherin arched an eyebrow in question, "That might not be possible this year."

            "Yeah right?" Harry countered, doubtful of the Slytherin team's abilities.

            "Well, may the best man win." Draco replied enigmatically, winking at the smiling Silverdawn. He then moved to hug the girl tighter, burying his face in Silverdawn's hair as he silently commanded his wings to disappear out of sight. Harry, too, did the same thing, but he did not have time to cuddle up with Hermione, for the potions master had started strictly, "Young man. I'd like a word about your behavior under Hogwarts' rules."

            Sirius and Remus snickered a little, knowing that Severus was going to have a talk on how irresponsible the boy had been etcetera etcetera. It had been the same lesson the marauders, Severus and Adam had gone through together after getting caught hanging out with a group of girls in the Astronomy tower during the later years, and it had been… to say the least, long and boring. No doubt, Severus would make it more interesting, but that will depend on his mood, which was, right now, definitely not good.

            Harry, on hearing the order, went glum, and Draco grinned, "Good luck, Potter."

            "You're one to say." Harry retorted, "At least I've only to face Professor Snape. You'll have to face Lucifer _and uncle Adam."_

            Albeit perplexed by his words, Draco narrowed his eyes at the snickering adults, asking dangerously, "What do you mean by that?"

            "Uh… Draco?" Silverdawn started timidly, "I'm a Kadamon…"

            "_WHAT_!?!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 22…

AAHHH!!! I'm so sorry about posting this up so late. But I just didn't know how to continue with it… Simply put, I'm having quite a case of writer's block. Well, this is finally out, and it might be a little weird, given how it's being written a little by a time.

The ending might be odd, so if you guys feel that there is anything I could probably do to improve on it. Do review or mail me a suggestion. I'm open to any =þ

Also, I'm mentally dry by now. So in this chapter, I'm very sorry, but I'd not be replying any reviews. Please try to understand… I'm _really_ tired by now, and I just wish to post this up before more people scream, and if I were to reply the reviews, it will possibly take up another day…

Btw, I need to garner some info for the next chapter… Can anyone recommend me some fics that have wonderful description on the Quidditch matches? I still feel that my description isn't good enough, and I'd need some help on the upcoming chapter. It's about the Slyth vs. Gryff match.

Looking forward to it, ne?

Well, that's all for now!

Once again, I'm sorry for not replying any reviews. Hope you guys still like this chapter!

Toodles,

SilverDawn


	24. Case's closed

The Awakening of a Royal

Chapter 22: Case's settled

SilverDawn

            Tonight, like all other nights, saw to the rowdy, but genuine laughter that emanated from the entire Hall. However, other than the usual laughter, there exists excitement too… a curious anticipation of the upcoming match tomorrow – a match between the two strongest Houses within Hogwarts, one that would prove to be the most bloody, yet exhilarating one. As expected, all talk had been centered on tomorrow's game, with all Houses betting on who might win.

            Still, to both captains, the match could be considered the least of their worries…

            At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sat slumped against his seat; head nodding off in a regular fashion whilst Harry Potter, resident of the Gryffindor table, had openly placed his head on his hands, dozing on the table. Hermione too, was trying to resist the call of the Dreamweaver, and she too, looked to be failing badly.

            Not surprising, their last few days had been hell, with their sleeping time taken over by heaps of angelic training courtesy of the high archangels, none of whom were easy taskmasters when lessons are concerned. Nonetheless, there was nothing one can do to help, for training on their endurance or control was vital, lest any of them hurt someone when their abilities – now either vastly enhanced or newly awakened – run amok.

            The other angels in their group – Nikolai, Azrael, Ashteroth and Silverdawn – had wanted to help, but the archangels had gently, but firmly, declined their offer, only allowing Silverdawn to enter their training so as to allow their soul bond to strengthen further. The other reason for her allowance into their training had been because they would sometimes be split into pairs to accept different forms of angelic education, with Draco's being the worst, seeing that he would become consort and King of the angels in the near future.

            Therefore, other than the usual fundamental training, the platinum-blonde was also instructed with extra court etiquette and language of every species of beings living in all planes, introductions to the elders of various Terran councils, the King of Hell etc, special visits to all the planets under angelic rule, and also to all seven levels of Hell (seeing as to how closely they are related). These, along with extra combat training under both Alexial and Lucifer, plus the amount of homework piling up within the castle in Atzulith, were giving Draco more than just a headache.

            Providentially, the effects of more work could be seen in the gradual change within the Slytherin. Draco no longer bothered much about mixing with the Slytherins his father had wanted him to (not that he even _had_ the time), and he no longer tried taunting everyone in his path – a great improvement from his previous behavior, one where he insulted everyone to no end. At times, he would, unconsciously, help people in need instead of sneering at their plight, one that incited grudging respect from everyone, including both Gryffindors and Slytherins. No longer was he called a spoilt brat of the Malfoys, but considered _Draco, _something that he was very grateful of.

            Then, with the constant use of node magic, his originally platinum-blond hair had been streaked with silver, as if it had been highlighted. Harry's hair, too, was starting to have copper-red highlights, as did Hermione's, where her currently-under-glamourie brown hair was streaked golden-brown. All three of them have experienced changes in their physical appearances during the past days of training too. Both boys gained a few more inches, with Draco shooting up to Lucifer's height… a height that could be considered rather tall in human standards. Hermione had (in her own opinion) thankfully not grown taller, but attained a tanner complexion, though like Draco, both could not seem to have the golden bronze skin Harry possessed.

            Between the three new angels, there had been a mutual familiarity, and despite the appearance to the school that there still was a certain aloofness between Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived – and Draco Malfoy – son of an infamous Death Eater – the duo had had very interesting mind-conversations with one another through the course of the past few days, ranging from the studies they now shared, and the same lamenting of being in love with angelic females, and princesses at that.

            Now, just as dinner was about to end, Lawrence nudged the dozing boy at the ribs, startling the boy from his slumber. Narrowing gray eyes, which were now ringed silver, Draco felt _very_ irritated at someone disrupting his sleep and was about to snipe at Lawrence when Silverdawn heaped some food onto his platter.

            "You need your fill, Magician." Silverdawn chided gently, pushing the plate of mushroom baked rice to him, "Alexial wanted me to tell you that you're let off from training tonight."

            "Thank Merlin!" Draco sighed with relief as he rubbed his aching neck muscles. Their last lesson of the day had been DADA, and it seemed to Draco that Professor Salazar Snape was taking a sadistic view of his new status, making him do the same training he required only of Silverdawn and Azrael. Of course, he had grown used to it very soon, but still, his muscle went screaming by the end of the day.

As if remembering what Draco had been forced to do, Ashteroth snickered lightly, remember the previous few Dueling lessons. Lucifer too, had not been very forgiving towards what Draco had done, thus allocating several inhumane tasks for him to complete during Dueling lessons.

Contrary to popular belief, the second prince of the Universal Royal Family had relented much already, but twenty rounds around the Forbidden Forest was still something Draco had been forced to do every lesson. True to form, Lucifer's training, in conjunction with Sandalphon and Alexial's relentless teachings in fight, flight and diplomacy had brought out a maturity in Draco that was comparable to Adam's. Perhaps it has to do with his new status, for all the angels were starting to feel an almost identical aura surrounding both Adam and Draco. This was the reason why the seven archangels of the Court of Atzulith and the four elemental angels had accepted him as their future King, seeing as to how their princess was happy when he was around, and his capability in handling the affairs of the angels… tasks that had been thrown to him by the Overseer of Angelic Affairs – Raziel – as tests of his leadership and patience.

"Training tough, isn't it?" Lawrence inquired mildly, sipping his pilfered cocktail. Draco just rolled his eyes, as did Ashteroth, who commented, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm no angel." Lawrence smirked, inwardly thankful that he would never be one. The training he'd heard from his friends' description had warned him of how inhumane it could be, and the boy couldn't help but sympathize with Draco once in a while.

Nikolai frowned a little at Lawrence's teasing tone, biting back a sarcastic remark that was at the tip of her tongue. Instead, she turned to her friend, smiling encouragingly, "Well, at least you are still in the Quidditch team Draco. Speaking of which…" The raven-haired healer gestured to four empty seats, "you'd better find some reserves. Or change the entire team altogether."

Following her glance towards the seats, Silverdawn too, felt something amiss, "I agree with Temperance, Draco. I've a bad feeling about this."

"Who cares?" Ashteroth shrugged indolently, more than pleased to find those four idiots missing after so many conflicts that had happened between them. Silverdawn frowned a little at his tone, retorting, "I do."

"You need not chastise me, milady." The blonde angel grinned rakishly, placing a hand on his chest as he continued speaking in Croatian, "It hurts my heart to see you this forgiving." Lawrence snorted at Ashteroth's comical gesture, interrupting in Sindarin, "I thought you have no heart, my dear fallen angel."

"Why do you say that?" Ashteroth, acting baffled.

"For you are the son of the two most famous angels of all times – the almighty Belial, famed assassinator of all realms, and Leviathan, the most merciless general in angelic history. With such parents, it would deem a miracle for you to not _not have a heart." Lawrence countered lightly, leaving Nikolai, Draco and Silverdawn snickering in the background. Si Muo, a fellow UWIM student who was rather close to the entire Court, rebuked, "Judgement, if Strength is to be heartless due to his parents, then ought not you be ruthless too? Given Monsieur Professor Snape being your father?"_

At this, Lawrence felt tongue-tied whilst the others chuckled whole-heartedly. Ashteroth, who was grinning at the still-elegantly-eating-his-food Si Muo, mouthed him a word of thanks, one, which the older Sevosian acknowledged with a slight nod. Only Si Muo had the ability to silence Lawrence that easily, and given how Si Muo took to adopting Ashteroth and Amber as sworn siblings since their first year in UWIM, it was typical for the boy to counter Lawrence when Lawrence chose to take teasing Ashteroth for entertainment purposes. As usual, Lawrence tried to find a suitable comeback, but was interrupted by their Head of House coming over to their table, his face schooled into a blank mask that had effectively silenced the entire Hall as they waited for what he was to say.

Severus Snape was _not in a good mood. The recent twist of events had turned his entire life upside down, his previous beliefs all thrown into the ditch, and the only good that had come out of it was that he'd gain a daughter. One who held all his pride. One, whom he'd only gotten to know better in the past few days after they've reconciled with one another. Hell, he hadn't even had time to bring her over to his home… _their home_, and now, he was to tackle a pressing issue that was practically thrown into his face!_

Clearing his throat, he quietly addressed the group, "As you've seen, those four have been absent for several days."

Slow nods could be seen from the Court, all of whom was intent on what the potions master had to say.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle have been suspended from school for a month for their unacceptable behavior by the International Parliament. They are now under detainment, awaiting trial of the International Court of Justice." Severus explained calmly, "Meanwhile Draco, you will have to find new players for the team."

"They are sentenced for a trial?" Lawrence asked, wide-eyed. It wasn't everyday that the International Court would deal with students, and the only reason he could find was…

"They are due for trial because of what they did to me?" Silverdawn asked quietly, eyes smoldering with a carefully concealed fury. Severus, knowing that she was about to blow up, nodded in concurrence.

As expected, she was livid.

"I've said. It had been over. and. done. with."

The angel was furious, and, noticing the commotion, Salazar, Lucifer and Mikael went over, knowing that the potions master would not be able to deal with her once her anger is released. Truth be told, no one, short of their mother could mollify her when she was furious, and that person was already dead. Lucifer, calm as always, interrupted silkily, "Miss Langford, Miss Parkinson had intentionally spiked your drink with Cruciatus."

Sharp gasps could be heard from the entire Hall, all of whom had been following the conversation very closely. Draco, shocked beyond words, tightened his grip on the girl's waist, muttering, "They spiked my wine…?"

"I'm going to kill them…" Lawrence spat between gritted teeth. Ashteroth, whose face looked pretty dark, seconded it without a thought, but the victim of it all growled, "Shut up!"

Prying herself from Draco's grip, Silverdawn stood up to face the four adults at eye level. She looked to be calm, but one glance at her eyes betrayed it all. Now a dark amethyst that bordered on black, she started in a quiet, yet murderous tone, "I thought I had said to 'leave it be'?"

Lucifer stepped in front of the others, allowing them to be away from the furious seer, and away from the line of danger should she lash out with her anger. Unruffled, the heir to the throne of Hell started, "As the professor in charge of this transfer, I'm your legal guardian and have every right to get to the bottom of things.

"And now as the victim, I counter-demand you to _leave it be._" Silverdawn replied evenly, fists clenched tight in an attempt to control her anger. Mikael, who had been listening to it all, shook his head, answering, "It's impossible. They have already been sent to the council of mages."

This time, all of the UWIM students, as well as several Ravenclaws, sucked in their breath, knowing the seriousness of it all. The council of mages is the highest judicial order in the entire world. They seldom care about worldly affairs, and are solely concerned _and in-charge of all mages living within the Terran realm. In a way, they are the heads of the mage circle, listening to no government or person except for their own acknowledged head. Their last recognized leader had been Israfil, and the person whom they most respect now is the next Queen of Angels – Silverdawn._

Silverdawn, now blazing mad, whispered dangerously, "You know that they'll be dead."

This time, Lucifer just shrugged, purple eyes cold, "Be thankful that Father and Uncle are not participating. Sandalphon and Belial will be taking over their places in the council."

"All the more they are dead!" 

"So?"

"Professor…" Silverdawn gritted her teeth, ready to blast her brother back to Hell when he cut her off, "Si… Miss Langford, you might be muggle-born, but as a princess of your country, your status would have demanded their death."

With this revelation, the seething angelic princess received shocked gapes from the student population, but she ignored it, eyes turning an icy amethyst-black. Lucifer, arrogant as always, continued lying smoothly, "I had reported the situation to your father." The prince paused, wincing as he remembered his father's glare, a stare so cold, he was virtually frozen on the spot, "Your father had been, to put it mildly, _displeased."_

At this, the UWIM students paled drastically, painfully aware that his majesty's wrath was _not something one would call fun_._ Silverdawn's face went white, trembling as she restrained the urge to strangle the man before her, "You did not have to tell him."_

"I did it for your safety." Lucifer soothed, knowing that it'll be difficult to placate his sister this time, "He was concerned with your state of health after you left Atzulith…"

"Don't coddle me, Lucifer." Silverdawn interrupted curtly, "There had been no need to throw the entire situation into the hands of the International Court or the Mage Circle." Then, walking towards Mikael, who looked rather uneasy, she continued dangerously, "And _you should have stopped this idiot from creating such folly."_

The insult was clear, but Lucifer remained impassive, watching the girl walk towards the direction of the doors. However, before she left, the princess passed by Gryffindor's table, glaring accusingly at Azrael. The prince looked a little guilty, squirming slightly under his twin's relentless stare. Abruptly, Silverdawn flicked her hand, and Azrael was suddenly encased in a pillar of ice, much to the shock of everyone present.

"And you." The princess started quietly, "Think over what you've done. Congratulations, _your highness. You've just successfully ruined the future of four young children."_

With that, she left, leaving the Hall enshrouded in a chilly silence.

At the Head Table, Lady Tracy shook her head, her crown of strawberry-blond locks swaying slightly as she murmured worriedly, "By the Valar, she really is mad."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kadamon Suite**

**Information Halls**

            For the entire night, the lights within the Information Halls never dimmed, its telecommunication screen was constantly filled with the images of different faces whilst a lone figure explained the circumstances to the people one by one, all of whom were, to say the least, enraged. A case brought up to the council of mages can never be considered a light matter, and the lone figure was starting to understand why she almost never bring up any problems to them…

            The elders of the council were too protective of their fellow mages, especially one as young as her.

            "Yes, yes uncle. I know… but I've no wish for it to go so far." The girl explained, rubbing her throbbing temples. The man at the screen looked on thoughtfully, vivid magenta orbs eyeing the silent girl with worry. Finally, he started, his voice deep and powerful, "Have you spoken to the others?"

            "Yes."

            "What did they say?"

            "They await father and your decisions."

            There was a pregnant pause here while the man sorted out his thoughts. Brooding, he asked, "And what of Adam?"

            "He'll go by your decision, uncle." Silverdawn replied quietly, praying fervently that the man will agree to her words. Truth be told, the only person who can match his words would be the Queen of Angels, and since the throne is still empty as of current, his words held the most impact within the Council of Mages.

            The man now gave a wry smile, combing his ebony streaked silver hair as he teased, "Adam gave you a long lecture, didn't he?"

            Immediately, Silverdawn grimaced, mumbling something about her stupidity and her father's over-protectiveness under her breath, thus inducing genuine laughter from the older mage alive, though he did not look to be over forty. Still, the laughter was quick to fade, for the man decided not to tease her further, "Silver, I trust your foresight enough to allow things done your way."

            "Thank you uncle!"

            "However," the man raised his hand to stop the girl's tirade, "should any of these… _miscreants start their foolishness once more, I will not hesitate to sentence them to their worst eternal punishment." The man's voice held a tinge of warning, and Silverdawn knew, without a doubt, that the man would do whatever he promised; and in the worst way possible._

            After all, he hadn't been the ruler for hell for nothing.

            Mutely, Silverdawn nodded her head. Satan had already been very forgiving by letting the matter slide by, and she was not going to argue for naught… not that she dared. The current ruler of hell just gave a smile, and noticing the sudden entrance of another person, acknowledged her with another one of his rare smiles

            "Ah… Hermione." Satan greeted warmly, with the addressed returning him a small smile of her own, "Hello uncle."

            Hermione had been (previously) rather apprehensive of this close relative, but their first meeting had been most interesting, with Satan ending up correcting her swords stances in the Salle within the castle in Atzulith. Both hadn't known who the other was, yet the King of Hell had willingly helped Hermione, much to the surprise of Lucifer, who had came out in search of the two of them.

            Needless to say, the duo had struck together a close rapport, and since then, it could often be seen of Hermione, Silverdawn, Harry and Draco to be out at tea with Satan during their training schedules as they learnt about the 'how' of ruling and leading. It had always been the favorite class they attended, next to flying, and the strong bond between the elder and four children could be seen by how Satan had been willing to take time off his hectic schedule to show them around his realm.

            "Silverdawn, I will send the orders for their release to the parliament. You'll be there immediately?" Satan asked, not wanting to waste any more time on some idiotic wizards… no correction, _wizards-in-the-making_.

            "Yes. Thank you uncle." Silverdawn replied gratefully, smiling as a heavy weight lifted from her heart.

            "Then I'll leave now. Goodbye children…" the black-haired man trailed off, "and Hermione, do come by for tea."

            "I will uncle." Hermione smiled, and the telecommunications screen finally dimmed, much to Silver's relief. Meeting up with all seven elders of the council wasn't an easy thing to do, for it was difficult to locate them given their abilities of shielding and warding. Then, to actually make them listen to what she had to say meant listening to their endless tirade of worries and angry outrage… only the vampire mage and Satan found it useless to start lecturing the young girl, and had started into the main subject immediately, not bothering with any pleasantries. This, of course, was something Silverdawn was ever grateful for.

            Hermione, noticing her cousin's fatigue, asked sympathetically, "Long night?"

            "Longer than you can expect…" Silverdawn muttered before opening her eyes in puzzlement, "Eh? Why aren't you asleep yet?"

            "I've just finished my homework and was wondering if you were still here?" Your temper did flare up quite badly earlier on." Hermione replied mildly, sorting out some papers that litter the table. Silverdawn had the grace to blush at the gentle reproach, mumbling, "I'm sorry about that… How is Riley?"

            "Other than a slightly bruised up ego, he's fine. After fifteen minutes in that ice pillar, he was fairly contrite and had wanted to apologize to you in person. But Draco said 'no', wanting you to have some time to breathe. By the way, where's your boyfriend?"

            "I sent him to sleep earlier on. There's a match tomorrow." Silverdawn replied before standing up, stretching her sore back lazily. Now that the discussions were over, her plan can finally be executed… the worst parts of the plan, that is. She knew that this would take a long time; hence, she hurriedly cleared the Hall with a wave of her hand, much to the amusement of Hermione. Then, pulling the girl over to the portal room; Silverdawn started hurriedly, "Mya, can you change to your original form now?"

            "Why?"

            "There's somewhere I wish to bring you to."

            The girl's eyes were gleaming with an unnatural bright light, and Hermione looked on suspiciously, wondering what she had in store for her. Still, the Gryffindor obediently changed into her silvan-haired form whilst Silverdawn did the same thing and Silver snapped her fingers. Immediately, they were clothed in the black military uniforms, all of which were glowing with a light of their own.

            Walking over to a tapestry of the last mage war, the princess stroked the gilded frame lightly, an action that allowed the tapestry to dissolve into an arched pathway. Hermione looked a little guarded at the dark pathway, but she had no time to dally as Silverdawn had already taken her by the hand and led her into the unlit corridor. The journey was much shorter than Hermione had expected. As a result, she had been rather surprised when Silverdawn pushed open a heavy oak door that was at the opposite end of the passageway. 

            In the next second, they were once again bathed in light, standing in a small chamber with several men pointing their wands at them. Silverdawn looked mildly amused at the efficiency of the men – they had not wasted any time at all when the rarely used portal within the Apparation chamber opened.

Noticing who one of the two silvan-haired girls was, one of the Aurors hastily drew back his wand, bowing respectfully as the others followed form.

            "Your highness." All six Aurors murmured before the leader, a brunette, walked forward deferentially, smiling slightly at the young princess before her, "Your highness, we've received orders to escort you over to the unplottable cells." Then, the brunette glanced over at the almost identical girl next to Silverdawn, frowning, "This is…?"

            "Karla, she's Adariel, my cousin." Silverdawn introduced to the lady Auror-cum-Universal Elite. Karla, noticing Hermione's mystical sapphire eyes, felt a jolt of recognition pass over her. Eyes widening, she gasped, "She's Athena's child!"

            "Indeed." The first princess replied wryly, reminding herself that Karla had been one of the Universal Elite sent to search for Athena when she had been abducted. No doubt, the semblance between mother and child were too uncanny for such a smart lady to not notice.

            "Your highness." Karla bowed towards Hermione in utmost reverence, "It's good to have you back once more." Hermione, not knowing what to do as the other Aurors started bowing too, pleaded silently to Silverdawn for help. However, the latter just waited for Hermione to do it herself, knowing that it was also part of their so-called training. Realizing that Silverdawn was not going to help, Hermione sighed, waving her hand almost in a dismissing manner as the Aurors stood up once more.

            When they stood up, Karla motioned for the two princesses to go with them, but Hermione frowned slightly, "Silver, I don't think we need that big a group to bring us round. Do you not know where we're going?"

            Silverdawn, hearing the wisdom of her words, chuckled slightly, "True. I _do know where we're supposed to be heading…" Turning over to Karla, she continued, "Karla, dismiss the others. One Universal Elite Auror is enough protection with in the International Parliament grounds."_

            Gray eyes twinkling, said Auror nodded her head slightly and dismissed the other six Aurors. Once all of them were gone, she heaved a sigh of relief, "Circe's blessings! I thought I'd have to deal with six grumpy men while having to escort _you." The last word had a tinge of sarcasm infused into it, and Silverdawn just laughed, much to the confusion of Hermione."_

            ::She's rather close to our family.:: Silverdawn explained immediately, knowing that it was seldom for anyone to take on that tone to her. Hermione had indeed been curious about how the lady Auror dared to use such a tone of Silverdawn, and this, coupled with the friendly banter between the duo, had been a refreshing change from what she usually saw around the princess when she's with others excluding the Court.

            "It really is rare for someone to be this sarcastic to you Silver." Hermione mused, only to blush when she realize that she'd said this aloud. Karla, hearing this, chuckled, "Who would even dare? The impression she gives people is already enough for them to be polite, not to mention her sometimes overtly sharp tongue."

            "All too true." The second princess agreed with a giggle, whilst Silverdawn remained unfazed by their teasing. Walking over to the next portal room, the Auror opened the door, motioning for the two princesses to enter before her, "Still, she is what us Chinese would consider 'a sharp mouth with a soft heart'."

            "Hey!" Silverdawn voiced indignantly, but the other two just laughed. Seldom was Silverdawn seen losing in verbal warfare, but it seems like Karla just had the way to undo the young princess's entire upbringing, showing, as a result, a regular teenager side of Silverdawn. The victim of it all sighed as Hermione and Karla continued chuckling as the Auror led them through the maze of corridors that held no illumination. 

The only thing that seemed to be glowing was, surprisingly, their bodies. Looking at the Universal Elite in askance, Karla replied mildly, "There's a sensor charm. No lights are allowed in here, given what guards this place, so our bodies become the source of light for ourselves to see the way. It also prevents any of the prisoners from running away. Their bodies are spelled against lighting up, and many get trapped in here for days before someone pities them enough to let them out."

            "Who guards this place?" Hermione echoed, wondering what the woman had meant at that.

            "The Watchers, serpents, tamed _Krishaki_, fallen angels, devils. These people and creatures thrive in darkness... Of course, there's the regular Aurors, but they try not to enter this territory if possible." Karla replied off-handedly, her tone belying the menace that this unit of cells held. Still, Hermione shuddered at the people guarding these cells – it was a miracle that hadn't bring in Dementors to guard it… but seeing as fallen angels and devils have better ways of making prisoners fear them, there wasn't actually much use adding those black-hooded monsters into the picture either.

            For several minutes, the trio walked in silence, their glowing bodies looking ethereal in this seemingly spaceless void of darkness. Finally, they reached a dead end, and Karla placed her hand onto the cold wall, muttering something unintelligible to the partition. Password given, the wall vanished, and in its place held a cold man guarding two heavily warded doors. The man, who had been reading something, sensing the unexpected entrance, had daggers in both his hands, poised to kill. It was only when he saw clearly who the three women were that he replaced those daggers back into their sheaths.

            "Your highnesses." The pale, blue-haired man bowed reverently to the two girls before nodding to Karla in acknowledgement.

            "Quick as ever, Moloch. No wonder those Aurors who brought food in were so scared." Karla commented dryly as the fallen angel straightened to his original, towering height.

            "Hello, Moloch." Silverdawn smiled, inwardly surprised that her uncle had chosen such a high-ranked devil to guard the four children. Needless to say, it showed how angered the mage council had been, and the princess could not help but sigh. The high mages were really too protective of her. While absorbed with her thoughts, Hermione, who, having patched the clues and thus knew who were in these unplottable cells, asked with concern, "How are they?"

            Moloch, who face now showed absolute disgust, replied derisively, "Don't worry, they haven't gone crazy… And _yes_, they've been fed regularly, your highness."

            His last sentence had been directed at Silverdawn, for Satan had already raised up the issue long beforehand that he wanted those four… – he had to bite off the vulgarities – _children alive. Other than being isolated with the most basic necessities available, they were considered the most comfortable prisoners ever to be present in this series of unplottable cells. Still, they _are_ the first children to be placed here…_

            "Let us in, Moloch." Silverdawn continued, ignoring the devil's sardonic tone. Moloch was Belial's right-hand man, and his scathing attitude towards mere wizards had been renowned in hell.

            "Yes, my lovely dove." Moloch murmured, earning a white eye from the princess. Muttering some archaic words, the door turned into a liquid portal, one, which he motioned for the trio to enter before him. Karla passed through it first, then Silverdawn, and Hermione could not help but ask, "Moloch, what is this for?"

            The devil grinned wickedly, "It's an extra precaution – the devil's gate. No one human on Earth has access to it."

            "Oh really?" Hermione arched an eyebrow, "What about me?"

            "You?" Moloch laughed, "High angels have access to this too, given our _close relations." He batted his eyelashes, causing Hermione to burst into laughter. However, before she was given time to counter his words, Moloch just pulled her hand, and both went into the other room whilst the portal disappeared after them._

            Eyes adjusting to the dim torchlight – the glow of the bodies had disappeared on entering the room – that illuminated the small, windowless room, Hermione could not help but frown. _How could they do this to children?_ The silvan girl thought silently, uncomfortable with the unnatural darkness in the room. The air felt heavy, far heavier than it should be, and Hermione shuddered. Silverdawn, noticing her unease, went over to her side with Karla in tow, brightening the room to a suitable glow with a simple 'Lumos'.

            ::Only Pansy and Millicent are here?:: Silver asked, confused.

            ::Oui. The two… _boys are in another cell.:: Moloch replied, a mask of disgust evident on his face. Apparently, he had seen how… irregular those two boys had been, and wasn't very pleased to be guarding them. Hermione, looking at his expression, chuckled silently, though to the others, her face was an impassive façade._

            Turning to face the two huddling figures in one corner of the cell, Hermione felt the laughter she previously had dissipate as her heart wrenched despite her previous hatred for the girls. Silverdawn too, felt too shaken to speak.

            Both girls looked terrible, to say the least. Apparently, they had been interrogated, by devils… that she was sure. Hair that was not washed hung limply on their faces – faces that was bruised and scratched, dry blood caked on those wounds. Their bodies showed the same sort of injuries, along with whip marks and reddened welts. Imprisonment seemed not to go too well with the two girls, seeing as they'd thinned so much in mere days. Hell, Millicent, who could be considered slightly plump, had lost so much weight that she was only slightly fatter than Hermione, and that was saying a lot. Pansy too, had thinned so much that she looked malnutritioned.

            Shooting a death glare at the two adults, Silverdawn went over to where Hermione had kneeled by the two girls, comforting them despite the hate she had previously harbored. Both Pansy and Millicent looked scared of the two new girls, but both seem to fear the irritated devil even more.

            "It's all right." Hermione hugged Millicent in a comforting manner, not bothering if her clothes got dirty. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Silverdawn busy muttering healing spells under her breath, her hands placed upon Pansy's face as her lavender eyes held Pansy's black ones, her sigil glowing softly in the light. Slowly, whilst Pansy held the girl's gaze, Silverdawn had, within minutes healed all of the girl's wounds, the only sign that she had been hurt was the dried blood and starved look she still held. Hermione too, remembering her previous lessons in healing, started muttering spells unconsciously, healing Millicent albeit slower than Silverdawn did. Then, she pulled Millicent back a bit, inspecting the girl critically. Safely put, Hermione was more than relieved to see that even the haunted look in Millicent's face had faded a bit.

            "You alright?" Hermione asked softly, earning a small nod from the still-fearful girl. Glancing back to Silverdawn, she caught a vial of potion that the other princess had thrown at her, one, which she beckoned her to feed to Millicent before tending to Pansy.

            "Here, drink this." She passed the potion vial towards Millicent, whose brown eyes looked at the potion cautiously. Noticing her suspicion, Silverdawn started reassuringly, both to her and Pansy, "It's just some energy strengthening potion. Drink up."

            Pansy, who instinctively knew that the girl before her would not lie, drank deeply, and Millicent followed suit. Silverdawn looked relieved when the potion brought some color back to both girls' faces, and both angels felt a stone lift from their hearts – a slight burden that had them unable to breathe. Whilst waiting for the prisoners to recover, both Silverdawn and Hermione sat down on the cold stone floor, backs supporting one another as they sighed in relief, ignoring the amusement of the two adults.

            "W-who are you?" Pansy finally opened her mouth, voice hoarse due crying too much since they were thrown into this dark cell. Hermione wanted to answer truthfully, but Moloch interrupted coldly, "You need not know."

            His icy tone had Pansy and Millicent shuddering convulsively, and Silverdawn growled furiously, "Who were they interrogated by?" It wasn't everyday that someone would become so scared by one person alone, and this was bothering her very much.

            "No one, your highness." The blue-haired devil replied idly, but Silverdawn's fuming had him adding, "The devils that remained in this void haunt them once in a while."

            "_One in a while?" This time, it was Hermione's voice that echoed in the room, deceptively dangerous. Moloch, knowing better than to anger both princesses at one time, shrugged, "I have no control over them."_

            "Yeah right." Karla snorted, not bothering to care about the devil's glare. Silverdawn however, having had her anger in control, asked once more, "Is it the same in the other cell?"

            "Yes."_ Only much worse, the devil added silently, not daring to say it out loud. The first princess was already furious, and he did __not want her anger directed at him. No, that would be courting Death in its worst form. Silverdawn, who had expected this answer, ordered in a quiet tone, "Karla, go heal the two boys, and bring them out immediately. They had just followed orders."_

            The Auror bowed and walked out immediately, more than glad to be out of the crossfire. Pansy and Millicent just looked at the adults and the two girls bicker, and knew that those two silver-haired girls held power about them. That was probably why one of them, the taller one, could order an Auror _and a devil around that easily._

            "Who are you?" Pansy asked once more, bringing the attention of the others back to her again. The devil's glare had her shivering slightly, but Silverdawn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, replying with a gentle smile, "I'm Serafina, that's my cousin Adariel."

            Hermione, understanding that Silverdawn had chosen her middle name instead to remain partially anonymous, smiled slightly at the two girls widened eyes. Not surprising, Silverdawn's middle name was too popular with wizards.

            "Your highnesses." The two girls hurriedly stood up and bowed, but Silverdawn stopped them with a hand on each of their arms.

            "I'm not here for this, Pansy, Millicent." The princess said firmly, lavender eyes placing a gentle rebuke at both Slytherins, "You do know why you're here, don't you?"

            Both girls have the decency to look ashamed, and Hermione placed a comforting hand at Millicent's shoulder. Somehow, after the healing, she seemed to have experienced some of Millicent's past, and had seen why she had become the girl she was now – so filled with anger at muggles. Her mother and grandparents had been killed when traveling in the muggle world when she was so very young, and by muggle terrorists no less. That, and the ingrained knowledge by her father had made her hate anything muggle.

            What she did not know was then when she healed her with the angelic spells, Millicent's soul had been cleansed from the darkness within, just as Pansy's one had been. This was the trait of high angels – their forgiveness spanned from simple sinners to mass-murderers.

            Silverdawn, having felt their remorse, smiled, "Good, I see that both of you have repented."

            "How did you know?" Pansy asked, albeit defiantly. It did not feel right that someone knew how she felt even before she had voiced her opinions, and at this time, she'd forgotten how she was facing. Moloch, however, thought otherwise, and snarled, "Don't speak back at the princess!"

            Silverdawn, however, ignored the devil's growl and pointed at Pansy's chest, replying easily, "I see it in your heart." Her words, and the understanding in Silverdawn's eyes had Pansy's guard crumble immediately, and the girl sobbed uncontrollably, "I w-was just jealous! How could she have Draco's heart so easily when I can't? I-It's just not fair!"

            "Love has no answer." Silverdawn comforted the hysterical girl, "But, even if you're jealous, you should've known that the Cruciatus potion is forbidden in Great Britain."

            Pansy just nodded, still crying, "I only wanted her to feel some pain. It can never be compared to how hurt I felt when Draco rejected me."

            Hermione, understanding that jealousy had sparked everything, asked softly, "Still, if you'd loved a person, you would want him to be happy. Why force him to accept a love he does not want?"

            This had Pansy startled for a moment. Her tears had stopped flowing, and silently, she digested Hermione's question… Finally, she answered softly,          "No… I shouldn't have."

            Silverdawn smiled, knowing that Hermione's question had made Pansy think through her actions. If Pansy hadn't felt guilty of wanted to torture her, she would have felt remorseful for hurting Draco like that. Glad that the Slytherin had grown up – even if it was by a little bit – the princess explained, "Pansy, you were being held in custody partly because of this. The other is due to the fact that Silverdawn, being the Head Girl of her level in UWIM, is under constant lookout from the two UWIM professors. What you did to her had not escaped their attention, and that was why you're placed here instead of Azkaban. As you can see," here, she shot a withering glare at Moloch, "this place is even worse than Azkaban."

            "Where are we?" Millicent finally asked, confused.

            "In the unplottable cells of the International Parliament." Silverdawn replied, causing the two girls to shudder. Not surprising, these cells were known to the Wizarding World as the hall to Hell, and Pansy and Millicent were starting to understand what was meant by that if their situation was any indication. Hermione, however, hoping to divert their attention from the bleakness of where they are, reassured the two girls, "You'll be out of here in no time, won't they Sera?"

            "They will be." Silverdawn replied resolutely, "However, you two can no longer stay in Hogwarts."

            Both Pansy and Millicent's eyes dimmed, but they knew that it was already a miracle that they could get out of this place. Silverdawn knew this of course, and she continued gently, "I've gotten places for both of you in Beauxbatons. Don't worry, Madame Maxime will keep this issue in the dark."

            "What about our parents? What do they know?" Pansy continued urgently, hoping against hope that they would not know about her being sent to Beauxbatons.

            "You do not like your parents, do you?" Silverdawn asked shrewdly, earning an embarrassed look from the Slytherin. Pansy shook her head, and the princess asked once more, "What about Voldemort?"

            Her saying the Dark Lord's name had both girls shuddering unconsciously. Millicent, who knew what Pansy thought of the Dark Lord, started boldly, "We will not bow to the Dark Lord."

            "Why?" Hermione asked curiously. She thought that almost all of the older Slytherins respected Voldemort so much that it was disgusting. Pansy turned to face Hermione, hatred evident in her voice, "The Dark Lord had my parents coming back at night, shuddering convulsively after bouts of Crucio. I've seen the look on mother's face, the fear that she held. Why should I turn to him?"

            Millicent too, had the same look of hatred towards the Dark Lord, surprising Hermione very much. Silverdawn, having anticipated this answer, inwardly smiled, though her face looked impassive, "You do know that the children of Death Eaters are pledged to Voldemort?"

            Both girls sagged at her blunt comment.

Of course they knew about that, it had been the nightmare to both girls ever since they turned sixteen, knowing that once they graduated, they would be in the ranks of Death Eaters. Silverdawn, looking at the two depressed girls, was glad that her intuition had been right after all.

            "How about I have it announced that both of you are sentenced to death by the council, and make new statuses for you in Beauxbatons. That way, you can escape Voldemort's clutches until he's defeated." Silverdawn proposed, shocking all present, especially Moloch. He knew that Silver would try to help them despite what they'd done to her, but he had not expected her to do this much. Very much wanting to express his disapproval, he shut his mouth instead when Hermione agreed with her cousin's suggestion, "That'd be the most probable solution, Sera. What do you think, Millicent, Pansy?"

            Both girls looked at one another and slowly nodded their heads.

            "Yes, that'd be good."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "You knew that they are not from the Dark side, didn't you?" Hermione asked mildly, handing a cup of strong, black coffee to the girl resting in the soft couch. Silverdawn just pointed dryly, "If they were evil, their auras would have been totally dark, like some of the seventh-years. They aren't exactly unredeemable… they're just influenced by their parents."

            "That's why you threw a fit at your siblings." Hermione mumbled, remembering the anger she showed earlier on in the Great Hall. Silverdawn, albeit embarrassed by that, nodded her head in agreement. Having sent both girls to rest in one of the apartments she held in London, with a handful of servants at their beck and call, both princesses had returned back to the Kadamon Suite near dawn, and as expected, they were tired. However, Hermione couldn't seem to sleep, for the time with Millicent earlier on had her more than a bit puzzled. Finally, after finishing her tea, she voiced out her question, "Silver, why did I feel the urge to heal Millicent on seeing those injuries."

            The referred smiled, glad that Hermione asked this question, "This is what makes us different from the fallen angels. We, the so-called 'light' angels have to urge to forgive people, and heal the sick. Unlike the fallen angels, whose powers are centered on killing and destruction, we like to restore things to their purest state."

            "So the fallen ones are evil?" Hermione asked, a frown evident on her pretty face.

            "Not exactly…" Silverdawn shook her head, "It's just that they play a different role in maintaining the balance of nature. Of course, there are cases when some choose to be evil. But that's another idea altogether. Anyways, if they're with a group of dying people, fallen angels are more likely to release them from their pain while we 'light' angels would try all our might to heal them back to their original health."

            "So if you are in a place where there's dying people all around, you'll try to heal as many as you can?" Hermione assumed through Silverdawn's theory, which caused the latter to give a strained chuckle before she went serious once more, "Hermione, we angels aren't infallible. We'd rather die to save one than live to see one die. Also, the higher our ranks, the stronger this urge becomes. Of course, it will gradually subside as we grow older, but even until now, Raphael could not help but help heal others even if there are other healers around, and you know that he's one of the oldest angels alive. More often than not, he goes into deep slumber for healing too many people at one time."

            This revelation had Hermione shocked, but before she could ask further, Silverdawn changed the subject in hopes that they'd continue this topic at a later date, "Has Harry chosen a new team now that Draco's adding new members into his?"

            "Yes." Hermione grinned, "I'm in it too."

            Hearing this, Silverdawn arched an eyebrow, "Draco's in for competition. You're a natural."

            "That's thanks to Alexial. She taught me the art of balancing when using our wings. After that, flying with brooms seems easier."

            "True. Your sense of balance would have to sharpen if you were to use your wings. No wonder brooms seems easier for you now." Silverdawn mused. Getting up from the couch, she pulled Hermione out of her seat, beckoning to her room, "Get to bed then. An hour of sleep is better than none. I don't want you to fall from your broom… eh, what broom are you using?"

            "Azrael agreed that both teams all use Firebolt II. It'll be fairer." Hermione smiled, remembering how the talk of Quidditch had pulled him out of the anxiety of apologizing to Silverdawn.

            "Well then, good luck!"

            With that, both girls closed their eyes, and disapparated back into their rooms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 22.

… Sorry! I just could not get the scene of finding Pansy and Millicent out! It took so long that I was on the verge of quitting, but your reviews helped a lot in making me write this. I apologize if this chapter doesn't make sense… I've taken several attempts before making it this decent, but it's still not of my regular standard, and length.

Nonetheless, hope you guys like it. Next time up, it will _definitely be the Quidditch match, but before that, we'll see an appearance from Lucius…_

Till next time!

Silverdawn


	25. Disownment and Quidditch

**The Awakening of a Royal**

Chapter 23: Disownment and Quidditch 

**SilverDawn**

            Morning came earlier than anyone expected, and by seven, all fourteen students were already seated in the long dining table within the Kadamon Suite, happily eating a light breakfast with the dragonkin, adults and Lightbringer. Of course, Azrael had already apologized to Silverdawn before the meal, an apology that his twin had accepted easily – much to the puzzlement of the prince. Lucifer, on the other hand, had stayed by his stand, not willing to apologize for what he had done, verbally that is. Nevertheless, his gentle attitude to his sister had not gone unnoticed. Apparently, he hadn't meant for Silverdawn to go that upset, and this was enough for him to try making up to her by…

            "You made breakfast?" Azrael asked incredulously, carefully poking the slightly burnt toast. Then, taking a bite out of it, he grinned, "Not bad. You made it without magic?"

            A slight flush colored the Dueling Master's face, and Lucifer no longer looked like the professor whom students – UWIM and Hogwarts alike – feared. Tracy, who was seated next to her fiancé, giggled slightly, causing Lucifer to look even more uncomfortable. Silverdawn, however, appeared dazed at the platter in front of her, a plate that held her favorite breakfast – waffles and strawberries, with chocolate sauce and maple syrup liberally drizzled on it.

            Not many knew of her sweet tooth, and the one that had her hooked to this particular dish was in actuality, the man sitting opposite her. Looking up to stare at similar lavender-amethyst eyes that for once, looked albeit embarrassed, she asked in astonishment, "You made this for me?"

            Lucifer never answered, his expression told it all.

            Seeing the answer, everyone looked at the breakfast on the table, and glanced back at the Dueling Master, who fidgeted slightly under the stares. Salazar, who had never seen his fellow colleague this self-conscious, smothered a grin, commenting lightly, "I never knew Lucifer could cook."

            "These aren't things people will go about flaunting." Severus reminded his brother wryly, "Besides, his skill is considered mediocre in the Angelic World."

            "Huh?" Tristan uttered, baffled by what the Potions Master was talking about. Ashteroth sighed, explaining to the humans present, "Every angel learns this as part of their course in Arys Quedantio. Don't ask me why, I cannot even begin to comprehend why men have to learn domestic housework."

            Hideaki choked on his muffin at that, "_Domestic housework_?"

            "Yes," Mikael affirmed dryly, "We even have to learn cooking, ironing, mopping, washing of clothes and other stuff… muggle style."

            This time, everyone – other than the graduated angels – went wide-eyed. Draco looked as if he was going to fail that course very badly, and Harry just grinned, knowing that he would definitely be able to pass it. Not surprising, sixteen years slogging for the Dursleys did help immensely.

            "Man… Even UWIM doesn't go that mad…" Lawrence muttered between bites of bacon, appraising critically, "Professor, other than the bacon being a little overcooked, it's okay. The muffins are edible too!"

            His cheeky remark had Lucifer rolling his eyes, inwardly lamenting why he made breakfast for the entire group when all he needed was to make Silver's. Mikael, understanding his twin's exasperation, patted his shoulder in sympathy as he mindspoke, ::How long did you take to do this?::

            ::About two hours.:: There was a tinge of sulking in Lucifer's mindspeech, and Mikael could not help but laugh. The heir to Hell woke up earlier than usual, spent two hours to make this breakfast, and only received criticism for his effort? No wonder he – Mikael – never tried it, even if it was only to family.

            Silverdawn, on the other hand, wasn't really listening to the animated conversation that was going on around her. She just kept staring at the food, surprised beyond belief, until Draco whispered in her ear, "The waffles aren't for display, Silver. Besides, Lucifer's still waiting for your reaction."

            As if shaken out of her stupor, Silverdawn carefully cut the waffle and took a bite, savoring the sweet taste in her mouth as the syrup-drenched waffle melted in her mouth before munching on one of the strawberry pieces. It tasted just as nice. Meeting Lucifer's anxious gaze once more, the princess gave a genuine smile, grateful for his remembering what she loved most, "Thanks, Lucifer. It's really good!"

            The knot of tension that Lucifer never knew he possessed unraveled at his sister's smile of appreciation. Gruffly, he passed a cup of warm blue mountain coffee to his sister, mumbling a soft, "You're welcome."

            Tracy just smiled, glad that the Silverdawn had forgiven Lucifer so quickly – both the princess and her knew that Lucifer is a proud man, and he would never apologize unless he really was in the wrong. This time round, he might not be totally wise in placing the four children in the hands of the Mage Council, but he would not allow anyone to harm his siblings in any way possible, so what the children had done was – in his eyes – unforgivable.

It was only Silverdawn's upset state that had him even _contemplating_ an apology. Still, seeing as he wasn't exactly wrong, the only thing he could do was to mollify Silver with his actions – he would not give a verbal apology that easily. So, having accepted his making her a meal meant accepting his reconciliation, which was why Lucifer looked much happier than he had been last night.

            Draco, glad that Silverdawn had gotten over last night's slight quarrel, diverted everyone's attention back to Quidditch, hoping that this would make the other's overlook the previous unhappy event, "Silver, do you want to play? You can take my place instead…"

            "No, it's your position, Draco. I won't take it from you." Silverdawn declined firmly as she eyed Harry, who was piling some toast and sausages on Hermione's plate, "Besides, I want to see how you and Harry battle it out."

            Harry, hearing his name called, grinned. Finishing another piece of toast, the Gryffindor asked, "Draco, how many angels playing in your team?"

            "Hmm…three."

            "Okay, then the numbers should balance."

            "Who's playing in your team?" Draco asked, immensely curious. Harry, giving his friend a white eye, pointed out, "If I told you now, the element of surprise would be gone."

            "Haha, what a joke." The platinum blonde muttered sarcastically, taking a sip from his mocha. It was true that it'd be unfair to know the placements now, but he was truly curious as to who Harry had chosen after knowing that his house had to replace four players in the last minute. No doubt Harry should have guessed whom he'd chosen as replacements, and if so, Harry would _definitely_ have to change his team too. If not, they were bound to lose.

            "Well, all I know is that we get to have some fun during this match!" Azrael grinned enthusiastically. It had been a long time since he had played a decent Quidditch match with students his age, and he was looking forward to it. Lawrence, who knew that the angels seldom get to play, nodded in agreement, "True. It's been a long time since we played."

            "Too bad the Court only has twelve members. If we had fourteen members, it wouldn't have been that bad…" Hideaki sighed, inciting laughter from everyone present. The Court, by default, consists only of twelve members, and this wasn't enough to fix two teams for friendly Quidditch matches. It had been a constant lament of Court members for generations, but no one seemed to be able to change the Voice's ideal of having fourteen members instead of twelve.

Finishing his breakfast quickly, Draco mindspoke his bonded, ::Silver, do you want to go to the pitch first. I'm dying to try flying now that the seal is down.::

            Silverdawn nodded at that, and, having finished her last bite of waffle, stood up, announcing, "We're going over to the pitch first."

            With that, the couple made their way out of the room, but not before Silverdawn gave Lucifer a peck on his cheek.

::Thanks, Luce.::

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Instead of heading out to the Quidditch pitch immediately, Draco and Silverdawn wandered around the lush foliage that surrounded Hogwarts, both enjoying the quiet time they had with one another. Ever since the awakening of the three angels, their time had been mostly taken up by extra training, and seldom was there any time for them to actually relax. Thus, this day could be considered a rare holiday for the couple.

            Fingers entwined, the couple settled on one of the stone benches littering the garden they had entered, both contemplating the past events.

            "So… what did uncle say?" Draco finally asked as he slipped an arm around the girl's waist, snuggling closer to the amused Silverdawn.

            "He agreed with my request."

            "And?"

            "I've already gotten the four of them out." Silverdawn replied, knowing that although Draco did not like them, he still treated the four students as fellow Slytherins, and Slytherins stuck together, for better or for worse. Draco knew that the International Parliament and Mage Council weren't to be taken lightly – they had worse ways of punishing people than just putting people in Azkaban. Hell, Azkaban could be considered heaven should they be sentenced to becoming playthings, or energy sources for some of the worst creatures alive. All in all, they were not very forgiving.

            "That's good to hear." Draco murmured softly, inwardly relieved that Silverdawn was willing to let them off. If not, a death sentence would be the lightest punishment they could possibly get. Understanding his relief, the princess teased, "Well, you should worry about yourself, Drake. What if Pansy goes after you again?"

            The look of horror that she had anticipated was more than enough for Silverdawn to burst into peals of laughter.

            "Heaven forbid!" The platinum blonde exclaimed, shuddering at the thought of Pansy cooing all over him, like she'd done since first year. Between Draco's mortified expression and the exasperated glare he gave her, Silverdawn could not control the urge to laugh again, her voice now tinged with humor, "Don't worry, I've sent Pansy and Millicent to study in Beauxbatons instead. I doubt Lucifer would be able to bear with them, neither would uncle Severus."

            "True. What about Crabbe and Goyle? They don't seem to be Beauxbatons material." Draco pointed out, leaving Silverdawn somber, her laughter evident no more.

            "I can only send them to Durmstrang. That's the only place possible with their grades." Her eyes dimmed in disappointment, and Draco could not help but hug the girl, "Their fate is theirs to create, Silver. Don't bother about it too much."

            "I know. But I still feel bad. If I hadn't come here, they wouldn't have done this. Then uncle Albus would at least have a chance to bring them to the light." Silverdawn mumbled quietly, her tone full of suppressed emotion. She looked to be on the verge of crying, and Draco hugged her even tighter, rubbing soothing circles behind her back.

            "Hush, Silver. It'll all turn out well in the end." Draco murmured in between words of comfort. He knew that Silverdawn truly felt bad about causing those four to be thrown in prison – what he did not know was that they had been held in detainment in the worst cells possible.

            Silently, the girl shed those angry tears, more remorseful at herself than what they had done to her whilst Draco held her gently, providing the emotional support she never thought could exist. It was seldom that people understood her that easily, and it was even rarer for her to break down in front of people. However, given how Draco was her chosen mate, she should not have been so surprised… It was just that they hadn't been together for a long time, and she still wasn't used to this accepting man before her.

            "Draco," the raven-haired seer asked cautiously, "have you ever regretted bonding with me?"

            This had been a question that kept nagging in her mind, and she just couldn't seem to just chuck it aside and forget about totally. Indeed, she had reason to worry – they had only known each other for a few weeks – a month tops, and already, they were soul-bound, without much knowledge of one another. It's true that Draco had taken it all in stride, and excelled in what was thrown on him all of a sudden, for this, Silverdawn was more than thankful. Still, there were times when she could not help but feel that she had forced herself unto him, and this had her very insecure about their future.

            Draco, on the other hand, felt amused by his lover's question. There was no denying that they had only known one another for a short period of time, but it wasn't exactly uncommon for wizards to experience love-at-first-sight. Well, he had never been a believer of such madness, but having first-hand experience did broaden his view in this arena. Not surprising, he _had fallen in love with Silverdawn on the welcoming feast, and this had him more than a little startled. Still, he wasn't exactly pleased to see his bonded in doubt over such an – in him opinion – important matter._

            Ticking her forehead slightly, Draco feigned regret and mock teased, "If I've regretted it, what's to be done?"

            Not hearing the joking in his words, Silverdawn's face fell.

"I can arrange for the engagement to be canc…" the princess never finished her words, for Draco had captured her lips in a blazing kiss, one, that had her breathless by the time it ended. Peering into his slightly annoyed eyes, Silverdawn could not help but frown in puzzlement, her face flushed pink. She did not understand. Hadn't he said that he had regretted the bonding?

            The question, so evident on her face, had Draco sighing in exasperation.

            "Silver, honey, I'm joking." Draco explained slowly, knowing that Silverdawn was, as Azrael had told him, as dense as one can possible be when talking about relationships. It's true that Silverdawn has the majority of the male student population in UWIM going after her since her enrollment, but none had been able to get past Lucifer, who was ultra-protective of his only sister. Therefore, despite being one of the most beautiful girls UWIM has ever seen, she had never had a boyfriend until Draco came into the picture.

            "Besides, should one of us regret this, it should be you. After all, you're the princess of the Universal Royal Family, heir to the throne of heaven." The Slytherin eyes dimmed slightly, his tone turning self-deprecating, "I am but a son of a Death Eater."

            "Draco…" Silverdawn sighed, guilty that she had brought about such unhappiness in the platinum blonde's heart with her brash question.

            "I'm sorry." She apologized remorsefully.

            "Don't be," Draco shrugged it off easily, placing the mental walls back in place. The hurt he had shown was quickly covered up by his usual smirking self, and idly, he suggested, "Race you over to the pitch. Without wings… hey!"

            Before he had finished his sentence, Silverdawn was already running out of the garden, her laughs echoing within the garden as Draco ran after her, growling at her unethical start… in layman's term, that she'd cheated. Turning back to see where Draco was at, Silverdawn squealed, not realizing that he was inching towards her so very quickly. That was also why she never noticed an obstruction in her path until…

            "Oof!"

            A hard body bumped into her at full force, forcing the breath out of Silverdawn as she fell to the ground. Draco, seeing his beloved fall, hurriedly went forward to help her up, not noticing the man whom the black-haired girl had hit until Silverdawn lifted her face and started apologetically, "I'm sorry…"

            Silver eyes widened as she stared into familiar gray eyes that looked as if it held shards of ice, her body stiffening on realization of whom she had crashed into. The immaculate man before her looked slightly shocked by her looks too, but the aristocratic sneer was quickly back in place, as though he had never been shocked by her appearance. The woman beside him however, appeared visibly stunned by the black-haired girl, amber eyes shocked by the familiar face.

            "'Tina?" Narcissa gasped in shock, disbelief clearly etched on her pretty face. The girl who had knocked into her husband looked eerily identical to her best friend from afar, and up-close, the only visible differences were her eyes, which were silver, and that her hair was straight all the way, who unlike Athena's, had ebony locks that fell in loose curls at the ends. Even so, it was enough for one to mistake the young girl for Athena Zenvista – or Kadamon, as she herself knew – ex-fiancée to Severus Snape, current Potions Master of Hogwarts. Indeed, even Lucius had been stunned by the girl's appearance, though to others, his face was schooled into the usual Malfoy smirk.

            "I'm Silverdawn Langford, Mrs. Malfoy." Silverdawn started politely, silvery eyes sincere as she gave a smile at the still shocked woman. She had seen from her dreams how Narcissa Malfoy had been a loyal friend to her aunt, shielding her even when Lucius had been furious with her allowing for a nursemaid to help with Hermione's birth when Lucius wanted the child to die. Narcissa had been the one to suffer the brunt of Lucius's rage when Athena escaped, and yet, she never disclosed where her friend might have gone when Lucius found out that Athena had not returned to Severus.

            "Good morning, Ms. Langford." Narcissa replied, glancing at her son – who still had his arms circled loosely around the girl's waist – absently before returning her attention to Silverdawn. There was something about this girl that she could not pinpoint immediately… her aura _felt_ like the Kadamons, but her surname… _Langford._ It reminded her of someone who had previously been schooling in Hogwarts, but it was a person whom she could not seem to put a finger on.

            Lucius too, felt something nag at him on seeing the girl. Sure, she looked like Athena, but it didn't really feel right. Athena was a beautiful, sensual woman, and although this girl scored full marks in the beauty department, she was too… _innocent _was the word. It was only when she had given her name in that soft, melodious voice when Lucius's smirk deepened into a menacing scowl. In turn, Silverdawn felt a mild shiver go down her spine as Lucius's cold voice rang around the garden, "So, this is the mudblood that had Draco head over heels in love with."

            His words were not a question. It was a statement that bordered on an insult, one, that made Draco's hands itch to punch his father right in the face. Silverdawn, sensing Draco's anger, let a wave of reassurance flow from her hands into his, willing the boy to calm down before his anger caught the better of him. The energy transfer had Draco frowning faintly… After all, she ought to have felt offended by his father's words, considering how insulting it was for a blue-blooded princess to be termed a 'mudblood'.

            Silverdawn, however, decided to let this slide by, seeing that it was Draco's father whom they were dealing with. Despite all that the man had done to her aunt, she was still willing to get to know him, simply given the fact that she hoped for Draco to be on good terms with his father. Apparently, this was all in vain.

            "Father," Draco started curtly, gray eyes icy, "This is my girlfriend…"

            "Break up with her."  
            "… And I wish to make her my fiancé." Draco finished, much to the shock of both his parents. To say that they were shocked might be an understatement – after all, their reactions to his announcement were rather drastic. Narcissa looked extremely pleased that her son had chosen this girl as his future wife – the pure, unadulterated love she saw in Silverdawn's eyes was more than enough for her to agree to her entering the Malfoy house, even if she was muggle-born. Lucius, on the other hand, was more than pissed.

            "You wouldn't dare!" The platinum-haired man roared, not caring if this destroyed his aristocratic image. His gray eyes were ablaze with fury, and it took all his self-control to not strangle his son, his perfect replica that was produced to serve him and the Dark Lord. Meeting similar gray eyes that looked all too stubborn for his own good, both father and son stared daggers at one another until Draco stated grimly, "I love her, father, and I want to marry her."

            His sudden statement was another heavy blow to Lucius's already bruised pride. Throughout the years, he had never realized that his son had grown into a young man who would actually dare to talk back at him like this, and this had him lash his fury at the person who was the cause of the entire argument.

            "You mudblood _bitch_!" Lucius snarled, inching forward to the girl dangerously. Draco, fearing that his father might harm Silverdawn, pulled her even tighter in his embrace, shielding the girl from any possible blows whilst his mother looked on helplessly. The princess, not willing for father and son to actually fall out because of her, tried to explain, "Mr. Malfoy, I am not a…" _mudblood._

            The last word never came out though, for Draco had interrupted her talking abruptly, "I'm doing this with or without your approval, father."

            "Then I'll recognize no son." Lucius spat, knowing that this ultimatum will force Draco to come back to him. In any case, Draco still relied on the Malfoy fortune for his education, and everything the boy owned was bought by him. Therefore, should he still insist on having the girl, Draco would be prepared to go knut-less.

            The platinum-blond boy stared at his father hard, gray eyes pained and unsmiling. His father was serious, that he knew, but what Lucius had not known was that this time; Draco was prepared to be equally hardhearted. He did not want to lose his only love just because his father – and a worthless father at that – objected to his decision. Tensed silence ensued as Narcissa and Silverdawn gazed at the two men, both too stubborn for their own good.

            "So be it." Draco finally stated quietly, his inner-self ignoring the hurt that now marred his mother's face.

            "Please, Draco. Can you not reconsider?" Narcissa pleaded, tears starting to gather in her azure eyes. Inside, her mind was screaming for her to allow Draco pursue what was true love – a choice that she was never given – but somehow, her heart wanted her only son to be by her side. Therefore, despite the fact that she knew her question would bring Draco around a guilt trip, she could not help but let the words slip from her mouth.

            However, her son never answered the question, thus leaving her to break down into silent tears as Lucius slapped her face, angry that she had shown such weakness in front of the children. This action had Draco clenching his fists tightly as he forced his feelings into a rough semblance of control, not willing to show his father that his mother was actually his weakness. Indeed, if Lucius knew how much he cared for his mother, there is a high likelihood that Lucius will try using her as a mean to threaten him into submission.

            Now, only Silverdawn's constant healing energy kept him from cursing the man before him; the one whom he called father, to the lowest levels of hell.

            Throwing another icy glare at the young lovers, Lucius growled, "I disown you, Draco. No longer shall you bear the Malfoy name."

            Simultaneously, the silver insignia clasp that held Draco's school robes in place shot back into Lucius hand, signaling that what the man had said was real. Suddenly, Draco felt a pang of pain streak through his heart, although at the outside, he still looked to be impassive with Lucius's disownment. Bowing slightly, the Slytherin started in a detached tone, "Good day to you sir, madam."

            With a last bow at his mother, Draco immediately pulled Silverdawn by the hand out of the garden, not being able to bear the sight of his utterly crestfallen mother.

            ::I'm sorry, mama.::

            His words, so full of remorse, had fresh tears brimming in Narcissa's eyes as Draco's voice echoed once again in her head.

::I'll always love you.::

            Unnoticed by the Malfoys, a pair of scarlet eyes darkened as he saw the two students rush out of the garden, the boy's aura tinged darker than usual. He had to applaud Draco's courage to talk back to his parents in this manner, especially when he loved his mother so much, but at the same time, he was worried that Lucius might bring the matter up to Voldemort.

            No wonder his liege had sent him to spy on Lucius. He must have known that such a thing will happen sooner or later.

            Dissipating into the inky shadows, Belial sent what he had saw into the mind of his master, allowing Lucifer to ponder on what was to come with Severus while the fallen angel went back to his stations within Voldemort's inner circle, prepare to defend Draco to the end should Voldemort issue an order to have the boy killed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            It took the couple a relatively shorter time as they ran towards the Quidditch pitch, both deeply immersed in their thoughts. As they neared the already-bustling pitch filled mostly with Gryffindors and Slytherins – the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are still trickling in – Draco ceased his running, slowing down into a stroll as they reached an ancient oak tree that was situated near the pitch, but not too near for anyone to see them.

            There, the angels settled between its great roots, which in turn, lowered its branches to provide shelter on sensing the sadness emanating from one of them. With its emerald leaves shielding their forms from view, Draco hugged Silverdawn tightly from the back, arms trembling as they encircled her waist like a drowning man.

            Gently taking his strong, callused hands into hers, Silverdawn did nothing else but croon a gentle angelic melody, a song that was subtly fused with magic to soothe the upset angel, allowing Draco to calm down before they talked. Unlike her previous outburst that lasted for almost fifteen minutes, the platinum blonde took but a minute to gather his emotions back in place. Not surprising, Uriel had taught him well.

            "Why?" the princess asked when his breaths returned to normal, not understanding the reason that made Draco interrupt her wanting to tell Lucius that she was no muggle-born witch. It was mind-boggling, to say the least, seeing as Lucius would have agreed immediately once he knew who she was, and that wouldn't have had Draco suffering this much.

            The Slytherin sighed, placing his head above her crown of black locks as he started quietly, "I wanted him to respect my decision, not just because of the fact that you're a pureblood."

            "Oh…"

            "Fa… Lucius had restricted my behavior ever since I was young. When I was four, mother made me take up violin classes, and I excelled very well in it. Hell, my tutor even wanted me to enter the Royal Academy for Music in London, seeing how I was only five when I managed to learn practically everything for him. Then, there was this one time when I played for mother before telling her that I wanted to be a professional violinist in the future. Lucius overheard this, and he was furious." The boy's eyes turned a stormy gray as he brought his hands to show Silverdawn, murmuring, "_Revelo._"

            With the disguise charm down, Silverdawn gasped in horror, feeling tears spill from her eyes. His hands were scarred badly, angry lines of varying lengths and intensity criss-crossing both palms and wrists. Dry-eyed, Draco continued inaudibly, "He threw a bottle of brandy at me in rage, and stepped my hands over the shards. I cried, mama did too, but he deliberately pressed my palms with his foot harder, until I fainted."

            Draco shuddered as he remembered that particular scene, voice hardening as he continued, "I woke up at St. Mungo's that evening, my hands wrapped in bandages. They said that my hands would be all right, though it might take some time for me to get reacquainted with the violin – I've torn some of the nerves. The healers also said that the scars could be taken away if I wanted them to. But I refused… it was the first time I'd felt any real hate for my father, and I will remember the reason why. After that, when I came home, I found the whole music room destroyed. Lucius had a look of gloating plastered on his face, and I refused to show any anger at him. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing me cry."

            A bitter laugh tore from his throat, "Everything else was like that after the incident. I entered UWIM, got pulled out because he wasn't happy with my high achievements, and was thrown into Hogwarts. I never said anything; just did his will like a faithful son. Overall, I learnt to act stupid, arrogant, and generally, to be a piss. He favored that to my being good."

            The glacial look on his face faded a little as he continued, "Still, seeing the Court brought my conscience back. I no longer wanted to be a silly lapdog who'd just listen to his master." The ice in his eyes melted a little as he started, "Furthermore, I've found you. You've given me strength to break away from this family."

            "Oh Draco…" Silverdawn turned and hugged him tightly, "But why are you still so sad?"

            Her blunt remark made Draco's face crumble. Giving a rueful smile, he answered honestly, "I'm worried about mama. I had been the only reason why she never filed for a divorce. She's the only daughter, and my uncle and grandparents would have loved for her to come back to them. I now worry about what Lucius might do to her once she tries to file for one…"

            "I'll help you deal with that. No doubt my father would like to see your mom once more." Silverdawn promised in hopes that the sorrow in him would subside. Knowing that Silverdawn would get the matter settled soon, Draco gave his bonded a grateful kiss.

            "Thanks."

            "You're welcome," the raven-haired princess murmured, "Now, let's get to the match before it starts without you…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Welcome to the most anticipated Quidditch match of the season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Lee Jordan started enthusiastically as Amber slipped into the teachers' wing, with Silverdawn in tow. There, the two girls sat beside the wizened headmaster, smiling politely at the other professors who seemed surprised that two unfamiliar students were seated in their midst. However, on seeing who they actually were – they had their hoods on then – all of them gave friendly greetings, passing the two girls some snacks as the professors started chatting with one another, seemingly fascinated with the upcoming match.

            "I believe the Gryffindors will win again this time." Professor Sprout started confidently, smiling at the transfiguration mistress, who was looking albeit tensed. This was quite a surprise, seeing as she had never been this uptight since the last time Slytherin won the Quidditch cup, and the herbology professor couldn't help but be curious as to what had the transfiguration mistress frowning.

            Professor Vector, who agreed with his colleague's bet, murmured in accord, "I think so too. What's more, Slytherin just had four students out of the team; it'll be difficult to get reserves at such a last minute. What do you think Minerva?"

            The question caught Minerva by surprise, startling the lady out of her thoughts, and both UWIM students knew that the deputy headmistress realize how hard a match it would be later on. Grimly, the professor started, "It'll be a competitive match Ceres, Vector. Mr. Potter just told me that he had changed the team last minute too so as to be able to compete with Mr. Malfoy's team."

            "But I thought that the Gryffindor team is already very formidable?" Ceres Sprout asked, puzzled. Hearing this, Salazar grinned, "Ah, but if Draco pulled who I think he pulled into the team, then young Harry will have to change his team, _and strategy altogether. If not, he doesn't even have a chance of winning."_

            "Surely you jest!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, not believing that the Gryffindor team would lose with Harry Potter as Seeker. Severus, however, chuckled – a sound that had many of the professors surprised. Keeping his amusement under wraps, he started in a straight tone, "Filius, Salazar's right, isn't he? Minerva?"

            "That's what I'm afraid of. Salazar's right about what he had said." The transfiguration mistress voiced quietly, leaving the other professors to ponder over the subject as she turned over to the two grinning girls, asking, "Who do you think will win?"

            Amber and Silverdawn looked at one another, shaking their heads.

            "I don't know." Amber replied honestly. The Court seldom play in official Quidditch games, and it would be tough to predict who will emerge victorious. Silverdawn, however, just grinned, reminding her friend, "Draco's playing Seeker as _Magician_. That ought to give you some idea…"

            Hearing her words, Amber, Tracy, Lucifer, Mikael, Severus, Salazar and Dumbledore blanched. The six adults had been UWIM students, and had been Court members of past generations, thus knowing what Draco's title meant. Sympathetically, Dumbledore patted Minerva's shoulder; "Don't take defeat too hard, Minerva."

            "But Headmaster," the princess interrupted nonchalantly, "I never said that Draco will downright win."

            Dumbledore arched a snowy eyebrow, as did her brothers. Her words had them rather confused… If Slytherin did not win, then why had she pointed out Draco's status as Magician? Their puzzled faces had Silverdawn smiling, though she did give them another hint, "If this had been played UWIM style, Draco will win immediately. However, given the lack of hexes, I doubt Draco will have much fun just flying around, waiting for the snitch to appear. After all, he still does not have the patience Harry possessed. All in all, both have as much a chance of winning."

            Her words made Minerva McGonagall smile a little, but before anyone had the opportunity to voice their opinions, Lee's voice, now enhanced by the magic microphone, came blaring throughout the entire Quidditch pitch.  
            "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the opening match of this year's Quidditch tournament!" Lee Jordan's voice, so excited and enthusiastic, had the entire pitch in screams and chants. Not surprising, the cheers for Gryffindor drowned most of the Slytherins' voices, but this did not seem to faze Severus Snape in the least. What bothered him though, was the fact that his child was playing her first match, and he very much wanted to cheer for her, though at the same time, he wanted his House to win.

Silverdawn, noticing this, mindspoke reassuringly, ::Don't worry uncle, Hermione'll do well, you had better pray that it wouldn't go UWIM style later. It'll be messy without that added in. Speaking of which…::

            The girl trailed off from her speech, turning to her side to whisper something into the Headmaster's ear, which in turn had the wizened mage laughing softly. Rising from his seat, Albus Dumbledore went over to Lee Jordan, smiling slightly as he spoke, "They'll probably require these."

            With a wave of his wand, a pair of omnioculars appeared in each of the spectators' hands. Lots of gasps followed this action, most of which turned into hoots of glee at the thoughtfulness of the Headmaster. Lee Jordan too, looked amazed by the ancient wizard's ability to transfigure so many omnioculars at one go, but recovered quickly to announce the entrance of the Gryffindor team, whereas Madam Hooch went into the field, gray orbs eyeing the entrances expectantly.

            "There has been a last minute change of team members!" Jordan's eyes widened at the names, announcing excitedly, "Coming into the pitch are chasers Virginia Weasley, Hermione Granger and Takizawa Hideaki!"

With that, Ginny, Hermione and Hideaki entered into the pitch, each doing a three hundred and sixty degrees loop in midair before flying a lap round the raucous spectator stands. With the crowds cheering the two female chasers and Aki – by his court name – on, the trio split into three different routes, all of whom had sparks of all colors trailing their brooms until they arrived in front of the Professor wing, giving theatrical bows before performing a series of loops and jumps that had the crowd even wilder than before.

            Even the professors were clapping heartily, all of whom were astonished that Hermione Granger was playing – it was a known fact that Hermione did not like flying, given her previous performance in broom-flying – and all of them were looking forward to seeing the intelligent girl play. In fact, only Silverdawn and Amber remained impassive, for the two girls knew that this was just the opening.

As expected, it was indeed the beginning of a series of surprises, and Jordan continued over loud cheers, "Next, we have beaters, Tristan Aquavoce and Azrael Kadamon!"

"Emperor!"

            "Justice!"

All sorts of screams – and names that not many Hogwarts students understood – sounded from all four Houses, particularly from the UWIM students as both boys entered into the field, flying from opposite directions to loop the field before jumping from their brooms gracefully to land on the other's broom… right in front of Lee Jordan and the two girls. The stunt done, Azrael snapped his fingers twice, bringing a rain of small stars and sweets falling from the heavens with its wake. This brought about squeals of delight from everyone, especially the younger students as everyone caught some of what was showered upon them.

Between Dumbledore and Mikael, the remaining two members of the Court just smiled, both of whom were inwardly glad that the prince did not try anything more drastic.

The last time they'd played, Azrael had decided that a supernova was in order, and had pulled the most… er, _spectacular stunt ever in UWIM history – he had the entire Quidditch pitch in darkness, and brought a series of comets out from their orbits before causing them to blow up above them. The result had been a piece of frighteningly beautiful scenery, with the exploding stars bringing about a chain of bright light that illuminated the dark sky, mesmerizing everyone present that day. It had been an extremely dangerous thing to do, and it had brought him a scolding from their brothers and Sandalphon, the guardian of space. _

            "And now, we have keeper Ronald Weasley!"

            The cheering never ceased as Ron entered into the field, grinning bashfully as he waved towards the crowds. There was no special performance, but his appearance was enough to let the people scream his name. After all, his previous performances – other than his first few matches – had deemed him a _very competent keeper. Moving over towards his sister and friends, the red-haired boy wondered aloud, "Hmm… what do you think Harry will do?"_

            The others shrugged, for none of them knew what Harry had in store for the students.

            "I don't know, Ron. A shower of galleons perhaps?" Aki quipped light-heartedly whilst the others guffawed. However, before anyone could make another comment, Jordan's voice sounded overhead once more, much to the anticipation of the crowd.

            "Finally, we have Gryffindors seeker and captain, Harry Potter!"

            The cheers that reverberated the entire pitch had Silverdawn and Amber rather surprised. They knew that Harry was well liked in school, but they never expected that he would be _this_ popular. As the black-haired Gryffindor entered the pitch, performing the Wronski Feint with impeccable ease, the roars of approval and constant chanting of Harry's name had the two girls pretty impressed. Then, as he rose to the where his team was, a wave of his hand had a harmonious melody floating in the winds, one that was sung by the first choir of angels. Everyone went enthralled by the short piece of music, and by the end of it, all of them were feeling very much relaxed despite the adrenaline pumping within them.

            Silverdawn had been the first to shake out of the music, having been somewhat immune to the music, and gently, she poked the entranced Jordan out of his reverie. Pointing to the mic, she silently urged the shocked commentator to continue on with the show. Thankfully, it was a command that the boy complied immediately while the black-haired seer glanced over at the captain. 

            ::You shouldn't have brought their voices into this world, Harry.:: Silverdawn rebuked gently as Harry gave an apologetic look from where he was.

            ::I'm sorry. But their voices are so beautiful, I thought that the students might like it…:: His voice was sheepish, but held an air of honesty that made Silverdawn forgive him immediately.

            ::There's a reason why not many are permitted to hear their praises, Harry. Their voices can be as lethal as Sirens if need be.::

            ::I'm really sorry…::

            ::Ah, Nevermind.:: 

With that, Silverdawn returned her gaze back to Jordan, who had just regained his senses, "Next, we have the Slytherin team! Coming in are beaters Tang Si Muo and Yamikami Ashteroth, both also from UWIM!"

Being the more sensible of the entire group, both Si Muo and Ash just did the customary flying over the crowds once before saluting towards the professors and princess. Although both of them were from Slytherin, the cheers came from all four Houses, and this was brought about by the cheering led by the UWIM students, all of whom held much respect for the fallen angel – Ash – and one of the most powerful student wizards within UWIM aside from the Court – Si Muo, Tang.

            Flying to station opposite the Gryffindors, Ashteroth commented with good humor, "You should have brought the voices of the fallen angels along. Theirs are even more bewitching than the seraphim, cherubim and dominions all put together."

            "Really?" Harry arched an eyebrow, amazed that there were voices surpassing the first order angels. Ashteroth nodded his head, as did Azrael, though the latter warned, "Don't try it, Harry, unless you wish to get a blasting from Silver and my father. It's banned."

            "Why?" Ginny asked, confused.

            "That's because the voices of fallen angels can – if need be – lure a person into the worst kind of death." Ashteroth replied seriously, only to be interrupted by Azrael, "Still, it can be heard if no intentional magic was put in it." Eyeing Ash, the prince continued, "After all, you have to agree that your dad has the most beautiful voice in the entire universe."

            "His dad?" Ron echoed, thoroughly confused.

            "Belial." Aki helped in, knowing that the Hogwarts' students knew very little of Ashteroth's background.

            "That's interesting, I'd like to hear him sing sometime, can I, Ash?" Hermione piped in, eyes lighting up in delight. Her keenness had the fallen angel slightly uncomfortable, and Si Muo interrupted the conversation smoothly, pointing out, "You'll have to ask Belial yourself, Hermione. Also, Blaise, Kristopher and Temperance are coming over."

            His words were true, for once he had spoken, cheering for the Healer, Blaise and Kristopher Avery sounded from all four wings. As startling as it seems, Blaise and Kristopher Avery were rather popular amongst the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and this was perhaps due to how both of them seldom see look down on the students like how most Slytherins do.

            Flying over to the group, Nikolai received a loving peck from her boyfriend whilst Blaise asked curiously, "What have we missed?"

            "Oh, just seeing Ash getting embarrassed for once." Tristan replied in an exaggerated manner, earning a white glare from said boy whilst Aki rolled his eyes.

            Trust Tristan to speak of such things just before a match. It was miracle that Ash hadn't hexed him yet…

             From the professorial wing, Lee's voice sounded once more, "Up next, Lawrence Snape as keeper!"

            Like Ron, Lawrence opted for a simpler fanfare, by the usual circling of the entire stand before stationing himself by his mates, though not before sending a flying kiss over to Amber, who looked amused by the amount of girls swooning at the boy's devilishly handsome features, all of whom were thinking that he had been looking at them. Waving over at Ron, he mouthed a 'good luck' before going back to his post at the rings on the Slytherin side, saluting the professors, or in particular, his uncles, in a cheeky manner.

            "Lastly, we have Slytherin's seeker and captain, Draco Malfoy!"

            Riotous cheers broke out from the Slytherin stand, and the UWIM students who heard the name cheered heartily for the M.I.A. Court member. Draco flew out into the pitch, doing a series of flips before turning over to the crowds, much to the astonishment of the students – most of them have only seen Draco performing in a mediocre manner in the previous Quidditch match, and this was a far cry from his average skills previously. Once at the center of the field, the blonde swung over to balance on his Firebolt II, which earned many shocked gasps from both the students and professors. Only the UWIM students seemed immune to it, and the silver-gold haired boy gave a courtly bow before clapping his hands three times.

            His action brought about all sorts of confetti showering around the pitch, whilst the UWIM and Slytherin girls all spotted cuddly soft toys, each made in their own preference. Wild screams could be heard from the people as this little piece of magic was performed, and Silverdawn smiled at Amber, hugging the huge snow-white teddy bear that held a bouquet of roses – a gift from Draco.

            "Magician!"

            "Draco!"

            The riotous squeals had Draco grinning as he gave another bow.

            "Show off." Ashteroth muttered, rolling his eyes.

            "As usual…" Lawrence replied in amusement, happy to see his friend reverting back to his friendly-to-all form. Back safely on his broom, the Slytherin seeker went over to take his position opposite Harry, who was grinning at his show of magic.

            "Great job over there. I want a stuffed stag." Harry joked, emerald-eyes lighting up with laughter. Draco, who was exhilarated by this regaining of skills, returned his tease with equal playfulness, "Perhaps you can borrow a skirt from Mione and dress up as a girl. Then, I'll consider giving you one."

            The mental picture of Harry in a skirt had the entire group bursting into peals of laughter, and the boy-who-lived just laughed along with the others, being equally horrified and amused by the ridiculous idea. Their hilarity ceased when all of them flew down to hover near the ground – Madam Hooch were beckoning them for the usual prep talk.

            "I want a clean and fair match, especially from you Mr. Malfoy. If, after all the improvements that you've done to your behavior and you still foul in this game, the other professors and I will be sorely disappointed." Madam Hooch announced pointedly, her hawk-like stare fixed upon the platinum blonde.

            "Aye, aye, Madam Hooch." Draco laughed, continuing good-naturedly, "I can promise a fair game, but for it to be clean… what do you say, guys?"

            His last sentence was directed to both groups, and Ashteroth shook his head, "It'll not be possible, Madame."

            The fallen angel sounded apologetic, but his eyes betrayed him – it held humor in them. Kristopher Avery, who was beside the boy, chuckled in anticipation, "With more than half of the players from UWIM, I'll be surprised if the match is what I usually witness."

            "Read about our style then?" Tristan laughed amiably towards the seventh-year Slytherin. Kristopher, who was surprised by the friendliness shown from a Gryffindor, gave a smile of his own, "Yes. I've been hoping to enter there after my graduation."

            "Then good luck." Tristan grinned, his words spoken in Ancient Egyptian. The language did not faze Kristopher, and the russet-haired boy replied in Japanese, "_Domo."_

            Glad that for once, the competing Houses – Gryffindor and Slytherin no less- were on civil terms, Madam Hooch gave a wide smile, announcing, "Let the game begin!"

            With that, she kicked the trunk of Quidditch balls hard, thus allowing the bludgers to start their course of vengeance whilst at the same time, threw the quaffle up into the air. The signal given, all six chasers swooped down for the quaffle, leaving the beaters to their work.

            "And off the players go… Holy Merlin!" Lee Jordan gasped as he heard the sound of the bell that signaled that someone had scored. Flabbergasted by their speed, the boy started in a tone of disbelief, "Gryffindor scores, 10 – 0."

            All around the pitch, students were struck dumb by the swiftness of both teams' players. No one was able to see the game properly, for the speed in which all the players moved by were shockingly swift. Indeed, no one even saw the fact that Lawrence had actually blocked three shots before the first goal went in – Hermione managed to spot a loophole in her cousin's defense and took the opportunity to throw the quaffle in the last hoop. Meanwhile, the bludgers were all over the arena, hovering perilously close to the players. As a result, the players had their focuses separated on both the looming bludgers as well as the quaffle, for under Azrael, Ashteroth, Tristan and Si Muo's hands, the bludgers were more than just dangerous, they were downright deadly.

            All of the spectators – including the professors – were turning their omnioculars to slow motion, not being able to catch the players' actions due to the jarring speed. What they _did_ see when tuned to slow motion had them stunned beyond belief.

            "They are definitely _not _human." Lavender muttered to herself as she watched the replay of Nikolai dodging one heavy bludger before revving past Aki and Hermione. The Healer then dropped low, performing two 360-degree turns to dodge the other bludger and passed the quaffle over to Blaise, who was open. Blaise then bypassed Si Muo before aiming for the hoops…

            "Agreed. They're insane." Dean Thomas confirmed as Ron blocked the incoming quaffle. However, as he threw the quaffle over to Ginny, Kristopher intercepted the ball, and threw in at one of the hoops _hard, narrowly missing Ron's head._

            The bell rang again.

            "Slytherin scores! 10 – 10!" Lee Jordan hurriedly announced after realizing that he had not been commentating the players' movements. No that he could… In fact, he too, was watching the match in slow motion, and this had him unable to catch up with the actual game. At the professorial wing, Silverdawn and Amber grinned, obviously enjoying the chaotic game. Amongst them, only the duo, Lucifer, Tracy, Mikael, Severus, Salazar and Dumbledore were able to not use the omnioculars provided and still see the game as it is. Thus, pitying the poor boy, Amber pulled her friend towards Lee Jordan, and asked, "Hey Lee, how about I take over the commentating for you? You seem albeit out-of-sorts."

            "Thank you." The Gryffindor thanked gratefully as he passed the magical microphone towards the brunette. He had been bowled over by the swift progress of the game, and wanted no more than to just sit down and enjoy the game. For the first time since first year, he had no wish to commentate a Quidditch game – this game was progressing in too quick a pace for him to even try deciphering their moves. Giving her companion a grin, Amber took the microphone and started whilst Silverdawn just shook her head in amusement – Amber loved to spice up the commentating of Quidditch matches although she had never taken up the job in UWIM. In UWIM, she'd just add some tart remarks here and there when the commentator stated the players' moves, but that was enough to make the others bowl over in laughter.

            "And it's Hideaki Takizawa with the quaffle heading towards the… oops, he dropped it. _Baka Aki, what the hell are you doing?_" Her voice, magically enhanced, had Hideaki breaking out in cold sweat. Beside him, Si Muo gave a wry laugh, "Amber's finally tried her hand at actual commentating?"

            "Shit, we're dead." Azrael, who had flown past, cursed under his breath. A bludger streaked past them, and he hit the black cannonball through an easy backhand. It seemed as if he had put little strength behind his strike, but the bludger flew past several players before hitting through one of the pillars as it came out from the other end and end up soaring in the sky, blinking out of their sight.

            Clearly, the prince was not happy that Amber had taken over.

            Ash, who'd seen the thunderous expression on the prince's face, shook his head. He then magicked out a new bludger to replace the lost one, and silently prayed that Amber would not do anything too dire this time round.

"Hermione Granger's with the quaffle, zigzagging across the field… Wonderful way of evading Ash's bludger there Mya, next time, try hitting the bludger back at him with your wand." Amber rambled off as Ashteroth gave the brunette a glare. He should not have prayed for her earlier on.

Silverdawn, who saw this, gave an inward laugh. Clearly, the Court isn't happy that the High Priestess took over Lee's job. Amber, who seemed oblivious to this, continued, "A clean pass to Virginia Weasley, she's evaded Blaise Zambini's try to get the quaffle, now reaching the hoops, passes to Hideaki, who's taking a shot at the hoops… Argh! _What that hell are you doing today Aki? You should've known that Law would block there!"_

"Shut up, Amber!" The blond Gahedriel shouted from across the pitch, muttering about insanity among the Elios women. Said girl remained unfazed despite Aki's words, Silverdawn's admonishing stares and Professor McGonagall's threats, "Nikolai Romanov's tackled Ginny's pass to Hermione, speeding over towards the hoops, Blaise's aiding her, blocking the others…_ oof!_ She's hit by a bludger… that had got to hurt. _Azrael, I thought you had better manners than to hit a lady like that!"_

Azrael, who had indeed been the one who'd thrown the bludger's course at Blaise scowled as he flew to where Tristan was. The latter had just aimed a bludger at Nikolai, and Azrael muttered, "That woman's driving me mad. This is supposed to be a game. Not some bloody court occasion that I had have to be a perfect gentleman."

"That's another goal! Slytherin scores 20 – 10! Wait! Hermione's in possession of the quaffle, passes to Ginny, Ginny's eludes one, no… _two_ bludgers, swerves pass Kristopher, she aims… Woah! A great fake aim there!" Amber whistled, continuing, "Aki, you ought to learn from your girl!"

            Ginny, who heard this, almost dropped the quaffle from her grip. Lawrence shook his head at his girlfriend's blunt manner, and it was at this second that Ginny threw the quaffle into one of the unguarded hoops.

            "Gryffindor scores 20 –20!_ Law, how would you have let that quaffle in!?! Your skills should've been better than that!_  Oh my gosh, Kristopher's with the quaffle, dodges Hermione's tackle, heads for the hoops, he's aiming, throws… Brilliant fake pass to Blaise, she throws the quaffle, Slytherin scores 30 – 20! Ron, it's alright, blame the beaters for not doing their job."

            "Hey!" Azrael and Tristan protested, though it was quickly interrupted by Amber's booming voice, "The quaffle's in Hermione's possession, direct passes to Ginny, Ginny tosses it to Aki, he takes a 90 degrees dive to escape both Nikolai and Kris, heads for the hoops, aims… that's a goal to Gryffindor! Finally, you've managed to get your skills back Aki."

            "I can learn to kill her…" Hideaki gritted between his teeth, and the others had to agree. Amber truly was a pain in the neck when concerning Quidditch commentating, and the way she criticized the players' skills could make even the mildest of the mild become angered…

            "A disappointing attempt to throw Ginny out of her broom. _Si Muo, put some strength into your attack! Ginny's still in possession of the quaffle, Blaise hot behind her heels, tackles the girl, ooh! Blaise's gotten the quaffle, a quick pass to Nikolai, argh! Hermione's blocked the pass, throwing the quaffle to Aki, he's zooming past all four beaters, aims… Another goal for Gryffindor! Gryffindor leads 40 – 30!" Amber announced enthusiastically as Silverdawn sighed, shaking her head._

            "Nikolai's in possession with the quaffle, she dives down to avoid one bludger, bypassed Tristan, heading for the hoops… _Eek! Watch out Niko!_ Oh, thank god, Ash flies in front of Nikolai, hits the incoming bludger at Hermione – _Azrael, how could you aim the bludger at your own girlfriend? And Ash, how could you hit that at Mya?_"

            "Gods, I swear, she's driving me insane." Ashteroth muttered darkly, and Azrael, who was nearby, growled, "She's going to see hell."

            With that, Azrael flew to where one bludger was, and hit it _hard in the direction of the brunette. Amber, who had been busy commentating the game, felt the bludger nearing where she sat. Raising her palm at the ball's direction, she muttered, "_Rictemus_."_

            The bludger slowed its speed, and when it was but a few inches in front of Amber, the girl gazed at it hard, and the bludger burst into thousands of sparkles. The danger now resolved, the brunette continued with her job, much to Silverdawn's amusement, "Ooh! Slytherin scores, courtesy of Blaise! Really Ron, you ought to buck up too. And Tris, put some gusto when hitting the bludger."

            Her rebuke, milder than the previous few she had directed at her fellow Court members, made Ron blush, and the other UWIM players rolled their eyes. Trust Amber to be biased toward their Hogwarts friends. Tristan, on the other hand, muttered a string of vulgarities at Amber's brusque remark whilst Ashteroth magicked out yet another bludger. Turning over to Azrael, he said, "Emperor, don't take her words too hard. She's not herself when it comes to Quidditch commentating…"

            "_Ash! Stop talking and hit that damned bludger!" Amber's voice, now irritated, blared through the entire pitch. The fallen angel scowled at his fellow Court's member's words, and he muttered, "Okay, I take back my words. She's incorrigible."_

The game continued at this rate for almost half an hour, and the tart remarks had virtually all of the players gritting their teeth in irritation. The only ones that were not attacked by Amber – through words – were the two seekers, and it took virtually the same amount of time before Amber, as well as the entire school, to realize that both seekers were floating high above the chaotic mess that were called a game, and were…

"Harold James Potter! Draconis Rodrique Malfoy! This is supposed to be a game, not a social event! What the hell are you guys talking about?" Amber screeched on realizing that both seekers were actually having quite a friendly chat about god knows what. The two angels had been talking about what had happened to Draco earlier on whilst half listening to Amber's colorful comments. As to why the conversation had turned to that direction had been due to Harry having felt the slight unhappiness in his friend, and had subtly made the blond angel spill out what had happened.

Hearing their names, the duo turned over to wave at the squealing girl as the students gaped at the two seekers in something akin to shock. Not surprising, despite having witnessed the change in Draco, they still weren't able to believe that Draco Malfoy had actually turned good. Thus, seeing the Slytherin talk to Harry Potter, golden boy of Gryffindor, had turned them into statues. 

Not having seen what was going on with the game, Harry gave a glance at the game below and whistled, "Woah, I never knew that Quidditch could be played at such a quick pace. It's kind of chaotic… And Draco, don't worry about Lucius. It's better that you're out of his clutches."

"It _is_ better to be out of his control Harry," Draco gave a strained smile, continuing, "but I worry for my mother…"

Shaking out of his thoughts, he ignored the emerald-eyed boy's look of concern and started, "By the way Harry, this isn't messy enough. In UWIM, it goes even worse."

            Harry, sensing his companion's wish to change the subject, asked in genuine curiosity, "Why's that?"

            "We use hexes and spells in our matches. So, instead of solely concentrate on bludgers, we have to watch out for stray spells." The blonde explained as he dodged a bludger, grimacing at the fact that all four beaters were starting to aim for them too. It seemed as if all of them weren't happy that both seekers weren't participating in the game below, and were starting to force them over.

            When it became a fact that they had no choice but to enter into the frenzied game, Harry grinned slyly, "Hey Magician, wanna play it UWIM style?"

            An arched eyebrow was the answer to the boy's question. Returning an equally sly grin, Draco purred sweetly, "Of course. _Rictusempra._"

            The hex, delivered in such a sweet tone, caught Harry off-guard. Nonetheless, with Alexial and Lucifer's training ingrained in his mind, the Gryffindor evaded the attack easily, and whilst diving after Draco, he uttered another, "_Dagliso Entroplis._"

            Zigzagging around the chasers, Draco grinned slightly at the amount of daggers coming after him. However, due to the fact that he was around the others, they too, fell victims under the numerous weapons. Azrael, having seen this coming, shouted, "Everyone, UWIM style, now!"

            Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, all of whom had been given sketchy ideas of UWIM-styled games, grinned at the thought of using spells in a Quidditch match. Soon, the pitch became a full-fledged battlefield, one, where Amber reported excitedly, "Ouch! Ron's hit with a stray Impedimenta jinx, leaving Blaise open for another goal. Slytherin 60 – 80. Keep it up Slyths!"

            "I sometimes wonder if she's in the right House." Aki muttered under his breath, and Harry, who had just passed by him, gave a grin. He still had his mind concentrating on where the snitch was, and apparently, Draco too, was doing the same thing whilst flying around the chasers and beaters in an attempt to get away from the spells and hexes. Indeed, that was what Harry was doing too, for the other players seemed to be finding it more fun trying to hex one another off their brooms than aiming for goals.

            "Eek! Blaise's hit with a jelly-legs jinx, phew, Niko's just taken it off, and she's hexed Hermione with a full body-bind! Azrael's doing the counter-curse now, the quaffle's passed from Nikolai to Kristopher, Kristopher throws a petrifying curse at Ron, he missed it, but oh! Kris has the quaffle in! Another 10 points to Slytherin!"

            By now, the entire arena was filled with flying artillery, and virtually all of the players had sustained injuries of varying degrees. All the players could do whilst dodging the spells was to pray that one of the seekers would catch the snitch and let them to finally rest, now that almost an hour has passed… Thus imagine their relief when both seekers suddenly soared above all of them, having felt the presence of the snitch.

            Draco was just an inch ahead of Harry as they rose to where the snitch was, its golden wings gleaming under the bright sun. As they closed towards the fluttering snitch, Harry and Draco stretched their hands out towards the golden snitch, wanting to be the one to grab it. Not wanting the other to win, both seekers continued to pace up their speed, shouting in unison, "Sentinel Manipulus!"

            The resultant consequence was disastrous, to say the least.

            Now that both were angels, the bright light that shone from the corporeal guardians that shot from both boys' wands caused the other players to shield their eyes, and after the spirits got sucked into the other boy's body, Draco and Harry's eyes glazed over, having felt the worst nightmare of their adversary. The last thought Draco had felt before darkness overtook him was of Harry already falling, but he could not care less, for the snitch was just right in front of him. Feebly, he grabbed for the golden object before letting blissful darkness take over his mind…

            "Draco!" Silverdawn gasped as she saw her bonded fall from his broom. Summoning her own broom, she hurriedly zoomed past the stunned players and grabbed for Draco whilst Hermione, having witnessed Harry's eyes glazing over, had already pulled him up when he fell and had descended to the ground.

            As she placed the boy on the ground next to Harry, the black-haired princess muttered irritably, "You know Hermione, I'm seriously considering the banning of this spell."

            Hermione just giggled at her cousin's words, replying, "You're just pissed. It's a rather handy spell though."

            "True." Silverdawn grimaced as she smoothed a stray hair from the unconscious boy's forehead. It was only then did she see the golden snitch still held in Draco's left hand, and inwardly, she smiled affectionately, ::Amber, Draco's got the snitch.::

            From the professorial wing, Amber's voice blared through the magical microphone, "And Draco's caught the snitch! Slytherin wins 220 – 80!"

            The announcement had the spectators, all of whom had been looking at the two unconscious seekers in worry, snap out from their anxiety. It took several seconds for the news to sink in, but by the time it did, the Slytherin wing was abound with cheers whilst the Gryffindors grumbled about how close a fight it had been…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Riddle Manor**

            "You called, Master?" Severus asked in a calm tone after bowing towards his supposed liege.

It was nighttime, and the Slytherin house was particularly rowdy as there was a party held in celebration of their sweet victory against Gryffindor. As was his duty, Severus had been in the common room under an invisibility charm, acting as chaperone for the night. Not surprising, Slytherin parties could be wild, and with the invitation of the other Court members, as well as Harry – who like Draco had been revived earlier in the evening, Hermione, Ron and Ginny in disguise, the celebration was in full swing with music blaring from one of Lawrence's magical CD player, as well as discotheque lights throwing spectrums of colored lights all around the common room.

            Both he and Salazar had been sipping brandy that had been smuggled from Hogsmeade, and it was almost midnight when his mark burned – Voldemort had called upon him once more.

            "Severus," The serpentine man acknowledged the potions master with a nod. Behind the dark lord, Belial gave his friend a small smile. This, Severus returned with a rare smile of his own, though his calm mask returned back in place when he saw Lucius's black face at the side of the room. 

            "Severus," Voldemort started once more, "Lucius has just reported a shocking piece of news." Here, the dark lord gave Lucius a disapproving tut, "it seems that Lucius has been rather incompetent in bringing up a child. Young Draco has denied his heritage to be with a mudblood."

            "He did?" Severus, not having heard of this, asked in mild surprise. Lucius, who had been sullen earlier on, growled, "Yes, he did. I disowned that brat when he said he wanted to be with that slut!"

            "Lucius," The dark lord started dangerously, "I have not asked of your opinions._ Crucio_. Anyway, Severus, what do you think of that girl whom Draco is smitten over."

            "Langford?" The dark-haired man feigned surprise before sneering at Lucius, "That girl is in Slytherin, Lucius. And by the by, she's even smarter than Blaise Zambini, or Hermione Granger for that matter. Besides, she has muggle royalty as her backing, and that makes her rather powerful."

            The mention of muggle royalty had Voldemort's interest immediately. The Wizarding world respected the muggle royalty almost as much as the royalty in the Magical world, and to have that sort of backing behind him would be of a certain advantage. Sensing where the dark lord's thoughts were going, Belial commented lightly, "It's a shame Lucius has disowned young Draco, isn't it Godfather? With the girl's backing, you will have even more power."

            "True, true." Voldemort replied absently. Severus, who caught on with Belial's subtle influence of the dark lord's words, started quietly, "With your blessings my lord, I would like to adopt Draco as my own son. That way, we will still have control over the boy and his lover, as well as have Langford's powerful background to aid you."

            Lucius, who had just recovered from the previous curse placed upon him, scowled at Severus's suggestion. However, before he was given a chance to snipe at the potions master, the latter commented silkily, "After all, Draco shows promise of becoming a powerful wizard. I'd like to take him under my wing if Lucius deems himself unfit for the job."

            The insult had Lucius's face turn red, and Voldemort chuckled at his potions master's sharp tongue.

            "You have my blessings, Severus. Now, I do believe that Belial has some things to discuss with you. All of you are dismissed."

            With that, all three men bowed, though Lucius did so albeit unwillingly, and proceeded to walk out of the meeting room. However, before Severus and Belial left, another black-cloaked man entered the room, his ankle-length white hair swaying as he came in, a handful of papers in one hand. Beside him, Severus felt Belial stiffen a little as the man passed by them, and Voldemort's voice sounded from the back, "Ah Leviathan, you're back. What are the trolls decisions?"

            "My lord." Leviathan bowed as Severus gently pushed Belial out of the room. Despite his not looking, the white-haired man could _feel_ his bonded presence leaving, and sighed inwardly on remembering Belial's rigid expression when he entered. Apparently, Belial was still upset with his forbidding him to enter into this mission, especially when he himself was already acting as trusted Death Eater of Voldemort. Nonetheless, he had thought it better for Belial to stay with Lucifer and their child while he – Leviathan – act as spy, as per Lucifer's request. Thus, when Belial expressed his wish to infiltrate into Voldemort's ranks as well, Leviathan's vehement 'no' had sparked an all-out war between the two fallen angels, both of whom were famed to be ultra stubborn when it came to doing things they wanted to.

            Of course, Leviathan had felt guilty in the end for not allowing Belial to try spying instead of aiding Lucifer in the works of Hell, thus when his husband had finally became 'godson' of Voldemort, he wanted to apologize, but found that Belial was distancing himself from him. Sighing, he gave his report in a detached tone, all the while thinking of a certain, chocolate-haired, scarlet-eyes man.

            _When will he accept my apology?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 23

Okay, it's quite messy towards the end of the chapter, but given how tired I am, I'm really sorry, I really cannot do anything about it now… Still, I'll try to improve on it soon, once I have the time. My exams are coming, and I haven't been revising it, so the next chapter will come out quite late… So those of you who'd like to get mail whenever I update, I do recommend joining my yahoo group (;) as I'd send a message once I've updated this story. Next, if you're bored and wish to read other fanfics, there're several wonderful fics listed in my favorites. Also, I've written another story under a different name, it called 'In Defeating Him, I've Met My Fall' under the name 'Ephirel'. It's an idea that popped up in my head quite recently, and I kinda like it myself. Therefore, if you have the time, do check it out :)

Oh! And here's another thing I've noticed, some of you out there are puzzled as to why Ashteroth is the child of Leviathan and Belial. No, he's not adopted, he's actually born from Belial… yep, it's mpreg, but I won't go into the details. To make matters easy, we'll just assume that everything is possible in the magical world, even males giving birth. *lol*

I hope this clears up the query, Dark Angel, and if there are any more questions, do feel free to ask. I'll try my best to answer them -_6.

Yours,

SilverDawn

Aka

shadowgrief


End file.
